Crónicas de Asgard
by Noham
Summary: Fantasía, magia, acción y una gran cantidad de personajes conocidos y por conocer en esta épica aventura de Ranma, cuando meses ya de la boda fallida nuestro joven protagonista se verá obligado a sobrevivir en el peligroso universo de los dioses nórdicos.
1. Separación

Crónicas de Asgard, es el primer proyecto de Fantasy Fics estudios, grupo compuesto por Gilgamech y Arlequín. Nuestra intención es crear fics de corte épicos con aventuras, romance y acción, especialmente de nuestra serie favorita Ranma 1/2.  
Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, nuestra intención no es ganar dinero, solamente divertirnos escribiendo al igual que los demás fans de la serie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_----Una producción de Fantasy Fics estudios----_

Vemos un cuarto adornado como si fuese un palacio real, increíbles esculturas que honran antiguos guerreros y una pequeña fuente con cristalinas aguas en su centro, en medio un extraño personaje se encuentra recostado en un asiento de seda y lino fino, este estaba hablando solo y se veía bastante feliz.  
-Al fin después de tanto tiempo cumpliiré mi sueño- piensa.

_----...Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi...----_

En eso dos inmensas puertas de plata con incrustaciones de oro se abren, y dejan pasar a una hermosa mujer de unos 22 años, de cabellera dorada como el sol y ojos verdes de alegre mirada se le queda viendo con asombro y le dice -pero hermano¿porque tan alegre el día de hoy?- el extraño sujeto se pone nervioso pues pensaba que estaba solo -...no... por nada, mi querida Freiya, es solo que me acorde de un chiste del viejo Nidhug- dice.

_----...Un Fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Gilgamech y Arlequín...----_

-¿estas seguro Frei?- insiste la joven, -pues si- dice bastante molesto, el sujeto se levanta rápidamente, chasquea sus dedos y aparecen sobre su traje una lujosa capa, una espada con su vaina en su cintura adornada con exquisitas gemas y parte de una armadura la cual brillaba como el oro, haciendo un juego perfecto con sus ropas verdes y brillantes como la esmeralda.  
-¿y por que esa actitud conmigo?- le pregunta nuevamente la hermosa joven, -disculpa es que tengo cosas que hacer...- responde este, -¿y a donde vas se puede saber?- los hermosos ojos de la joven no dejan de seguir al extraño hombre el cual caminaba hacia la puerta. - ya lo sabrás mi querida, ya lo sabrás-.  
En esto el joven hombre, se acerca a la puerta, esta se habré por si sola como si una extraña fuerza invisible la empujara, el extraño se detiene un momento, se da media vuelta y le sonríe a la joven haciendo un gesto de despedida, luego se vuelve a girar y cruza la puerta.

_----...Presentan...----_

Vemos una hermosa vista, aves blancas como las nubes cruzan el cielo azulado sobre una increíble ciudad repleta de esplendorosas esculturas y soberbias construcciones, al centro se levanta un gigantesco árbol el cual pareciera que irradiara vida a toda la ciudad. El extraño joven respira profundamente quedando extasiado con la dulce fragancia del lugar y mira satisfecho a la gente que lo saluda.  
-si, hoy es el día, mi gran día¡y naada será como antes!- dice el levantando la voz con alegría, de pronto chasquea nuevamente los dedos y se forma alrededor de si un remolino brillante de energía el cual lo envuelve completamente, después se produce un gran brillo de luz resplandeciente y el hombre a desaparecido por completo...

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO  
"SEPARACIÓN"**

  
**PARTE 1: POR El ALMA DE UN NIÑO**

Era una hermosa mañana de domingo en Nerima, tranquila, quizás demasiado, en eso vemos a un hombre de mediana edad caminando bastante nervioso... este hombre era Genma Saotome y no dejaba de transpirar de preocupación por lo que acababa de suceder...

-¡¿como, como les diré?!- se preguntaba Genma, -debo volver y llevarme a Ranma antes de que algo malo suceda- este apura su caminar hacia el Dojo Tendo.

Mientras en la casa de la familia Tendo todo estaba tan tranquilo, se habían cumplido ya dos meses desde la boda fallida y todo parecía marchar igual como siempre...

-¡RANMA ERES UN TONTO!- se escucha un tremendo golpe y vemos a un joven de ropas chinas con una trenza volar contra la pared del patio de los Tendo.

-¡AAAUCH¿por que siempre tienes que comportarte como una mari macho violenta AKANE?- dijo el joven mas que molesto.

-¿y tu por que ofendes mi comida¡INSENSIBLE!- le responde mucho mas que furiosa Akane- ¡además ni siquiera la probaste!...- termina de decir esto y Akane se marcha a su habitación.

-¿donde vas Akane?- le pregunta su hermana mayor Kasumi con una dulce sonrisa como siempre.

-¡pues a cambiarme para salir a correr un rato!- le responde Akane -¡para no tener que estar con este idiota!

De pronto se escucha un grito desde el jardín -¡NI QUE ALGUIEN LE TUVIERA MIEDO A UNA CHICA TAN POCO AGRACIADA Y TORPE COMO TU!- esa fue la no muy inteligente respuesta de Ranma, de pronto vemos un enorme martillo volar por los aires, el cual golpea a Ranma de lleno en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡eso te mereces por faltarme el respeto!- dice Akane y se retira a su cuarto.

Soun Tendo se pone llorar - si tan solo se llevaran bien ¡BUAAAA!-

Mientras Nabiki saca cuentas de sus negocios y Kasumi limpia la mesa diciendo -quizás no fue buena idea que Akane me ayudara en el desayuno de hoy- , mientras Nodoka le ayuda -estos chicos jamás me darán nietos- suspira.

Y Ranma continua inconsciente en el jardín... y todo sigue tan tranquilo como siempre.

Genma llega a la casa y sube rápidamente a su habitación, Ranma ya despierto y quejándose del dolor también se dirige a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta se encuentra a su padre preparando las mochilas de ambos.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO PAPA?!- le pregunta un muy sorprendido Ranma.

Genma lo mira con seriedad y le dice -hijo tengo algo que decirte, y es muy serio- Ranma se sienta frente a su padre no sin dejar de sentir preocupación -Ranma... ¡nos vamos de entrenamiento!- mientras dice esto toma a Ranma del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra.

- por mil demonios papá¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!.- lo detiene Ranma de una sola patada en el rostro mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

- Hijo es por tu propio bien... no quería hacerlo pero me obligas ...- Genma se levanta con decisión en su mirada.

Ranma siente una presencia maligna y Genma hace su técnica especial.

- ¡¡¡LA CUNA DEL INFIERNO!!! - abrasa a Ranma el cual de la conmoción no reacciona, Genma aprovecha esto para noquearlo.

Ranma queda inconsciente, llega el Señor Tendo y todo el resto de la familia...

- ¿Señor Saotome que cree que esta haciendo?-

Pero en el lugar de Genma hay un panda con un cartel que dice -"NADA, NOS VAMOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO, NO NOS DETENGAN"

- ¿Así que quieres huir de nuevo?- Ranma se recupera y empieza a pelear contra el panda.

- "ES POR TU PROPIO BIEN HIJO" - otro cartel.

La habitación se hace demasiado pequeña para el combate padre-hijo, ya los Tendo viendo que todo volvía a la normalidad bajan a almorzar.

- Estos nunca van a cambiar- dice Nabiki.

- Si son unos infantiles - agrega Akane.

- Espero que no se hagan daño- la compasiva Kasumi.

-Este es el corazón de la escuela de combate libre- exclama emocionado -¿Kasumi esta  
lista la comida?...- termina diciendo el Señor Tendo.

Mientras que Genma salta por la ventana para evitar los ataques de su hijo, Ranma lo sigue a través de la ventana y se prepara para atacar.

-¡¡¡TECNICA DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES!!!- Ranma ataca a Genma aun sin haber llegado al suelo.

Genma recibe solo algunos de los golpes -esta distraído- piensa el Panda.

- "CUANDO APRENDERAS A RESPETAR A TU PADRE" -dice el cartel que le lanza a Ranma impactándole en el pecho haciéndolo caer en el estanque.

Ranma-chan salta del estanque y comienza tirar golpes y patadas las cuales evitaba con increíble agilidad el panda, hasta que al final encuentra una entrada.

-esta es mi oportunidad- piensa Ranma-chan y lo patea en el estomago, pero el panda absorbió el golpe con su peluda barriga y toma el pie de Ranma-chan con ambas manos lo arrojo girando el cuerpo de la chica al suelo.

-maldición, se lo esta tomando en serio- piensa Ranma-chan sorprendida por la actitud de su padre durante el combate.

En eso el Panda arremete contra Ranma-chan -"PUEDE QUE SEAS FUERTE PERO RECUERDA QUIEN TE ENSEÑO A PELEAR"- dice un nuevo cartel que arroja contra Ranma-chan, esta lo esquiva con facilidad.

-¡¿que?!- fue lo que alcanzo a exclamar la chica pelirroja cuando vio encima suyo al Panda, el cartel había sido una distracción.

-te tengo- pensó el Panda para si cuando ya creía encajarle un golpe a Ranma-chan, pero para sorpresa de este, la pelirroja desaparece y el golpe del Panda termina en el vacío.

Ranma-chan en un instante se arrastra de espalda por entre las piernas del Panda tomándole con las manos ambas piernas derribándolo de frente -¡JA!, nunca podrás sorprenderme con esa velocidad Papa-.

Rápidamente Ranma-chan salta sobre el Panda el cual no alcanza a levantarse cuando siente el impacto una patada en su rostro.

- Papa estas ya demasiado viejo para estos combates -

- "ES POR TU ALMA" - fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a leer Ranma en los carteles de Saotome antes de que este fuera derrotado y cayera inconsciente.

-¿Por mi alma?- piensa Ranma-chan -¿que tiene que ver mi alma?-

Cuando las cosas parecían ya dentro del orden "normal", la familia Tendo almorzando, Ranma ya transformado a su forma original al lado de Akane, el panda con un moretón en el ojo, Nabiki, el Señor Tendo de cabecera, mientras Kasumi sirve los platos de arroz ayudada por Nodoka, el maestro Happosai se encuentra fuera de la casa.

- Papa explícame lo de esta mañana..- dijo Ranma ya mas calmado.

- "SOLO SOY UN PANDA"- otro cartel.

Un plato vuela por los aires y el panda lo agarra con los palillos y lo empieza a girar haciendo malabarismos.

-¡¿Que demonios tiene que ver mi alma en todo esto?!- le pregunta un ya con poca paciencia Ranma, mientras se preparaba a arrojarle otro plato.

- "TE IBA A ADVERTIR..."- no alcanza a terminar de escribir la frase siguiente cuando Ranma le vierte una tetera de agua caliente y Genma ya transformado continua -...pero no dejaste hablar a tu padre. Bueno todo empezó hace mucho tiempo atrás...- toda la familia Tendo pone atención, incluyendo la señora Nodoka que venia llegando de la cocina.

"En medio de un bosque tenebroso, Genma Saotome sin esperanzas de vida, poco después de haberse separado de su amigo Soun Tendo, después de encerrar al demoníaco maestro Happosai. Genma en camino de entrenamiento se había quedado sin víveres, en medio de la nada. En otras palabras muriendo de hambre.

De pronto aparece una luz, que se va transformando en un inmenso destello.

Se escucha una voz que dice -GENMA, VEN A LA LUZ, VEN A LA LUZ...-

- Llego mi hora- piensa Genma -mis antepasados vienen por mi, en fin, tuve una buena vida-

Y de la luz aparece un joven hombre de unos 25 años vestido de oro y verde esmeralda que es lo único que se podía distinguir en ese momento.

- GENMA SAOTOME, por fin te encuentro, has sido honrado al ser uno de los elegidos para pelear por este mundo- dijo el joven con una voz potente y profunda.

- ¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto el joven Genma poniéndose enn posición de combate, pero al sentir el gran KI del joven, se da cuenta que no es cualquier persona, y piensa en huir.

- No tienes por que huir, he venido para honrarte- continuo el joven -o sea he venido por ti -¡POR TU ALMA GENMA SAOTOME!-

- Diablos- pensó Genma -ehhh este explícate...no entiendo nadda...-

- ¿Por que nadie entiende a la primera?, siempre me lo hacen difícil... -pensó el joven, luego se sentó de piernas cruzadas y a un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer una fogata.

- Siéntate Genma Saotome. te voy a explicar- "

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TIENE QUE VER ESO CONMIGO ???!!!-dice Ranma mientras vuelve a patear a su padre.

- paciencia hijo a eso voy- imploro un ya muy golpeado Genma.

- ¡pero Ranma déjalo terminar!...- agrego Akane.

" El joven continuo diciendo -Los mejores guerreros nacidos en este mundo después de un meticuloso estudio y preselección, son escogidos al final de sus vidas para ser entrenados y luchar contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, etc, etc, etc. En resumen tu vida termina ahora y vengo por tu alma de guerrero...¿esta claro ahora?-

Genma reacciono y entendió todo -Pero soy joven todavía- Genma de rodillas con la famosa técnica del "tigre caído"- ni siquiera soy casado ni tengo descendencia que continué con el legado del Combate Libre de la escuela Saotome¡aun no puedo morir!-

En ese momento a Genma se le ocurrió una idea.

Ajustándose los lentes se sentó diciendo...- te ofrezco un trato-

- ¿Que puedes ofrecerme a mi mortal?- dijo ya sin mucha paciencia el joven.

- Un guerrero, el mejor de todos por que tendrá la sangre Saotome- dijo Genma con una  
mirada seria en su rostro.

-¿a cambio de que?- pregunto el joven con mas interés, -total cualquier otro guerrero seria mejor que el- pensó

- primero que me perdones la vida, y segundo que me concedas mi deseo- dijo Genma.

- ¡¿y por que rayos crees que yo puedo cumplir tus deseos?!-

Genma lo mira con curiosidad - bueno te apareces de la nada, dices que te llevas mi alma porque debo morir, así que supongo que no eres humano ¡¿cierto?!- luego miro al joven con decisión.

- Bien Genma Saotome eres un hombre inteligente - dijo, -y bastante cobarde- pensó, -no te diré quien soy realmente, pero si puedo cumplir algunos deseos¿de que estamos exactamente hablando?- dijo finalmente el joven.

Genma se acomodo y mirando al cielo comenzó a decir -pues si puedo continuar viviendo, deseo que me concedas una esposa, una bella mujer digna de un maestro en artes marciales, capaz de darme herederos fuertes en el arte del combate libre- termino de decir esto y se quedo mirando al joven fijamente.

-Vaya vaya¡¿así que además de salvarte la vida, tengo que buscarte una esposa porque no tienes suerte con las mujeres?¡...pues esta bien ¿pero como cumplirás tu parte del trato?- replicó el joven.

Genma lo miro fijamente, se noto un cambio radical en su rostro, y finalmente dijo - pues te daré a mi primer hijo, prometo que lo entrenare como el mejor guerrero que jamás se haya visto, y terminado su entrenamiento será todo tuyo-

El joven se quedo en silencio un momento, tanto que Genma empezó a transpirar de la tensión, hasta que al fin hablo -bien, será como tu dices, conocerás a una espléndida mujer quien será tu esposa, y tu prepararas a tu futuro hijo para mi servicio... pero deberás cumplir, te estaré vigilando, si tu hijo no es el mejor..- mira fijamente a Genma -¡ME QUEDARE CON TU ALMA, PATETICO Y FATUO MORTAL!- el joven ya se veía bastante molesto.

Genma se tiro de rodillas al suelo haciendo reverencias -¡gracias, gracias, gracias!, no le fallare-

El misterioso joven se levanto y chasqueo nuevamente sus dedos haciendo aparecer ante un atónito Genma un gran bolso lleno de víveres -con esto creo que será suficiente para salvar tu vida-, después de esto el joven desapareció en otro intenso haz de luz.

Genma cuando recién pudo reaccionar gritó -¿Y QUE HAY DE MI ESPOSA?-

En eso se escucha nuevamente la voz del joven -solo dirígete a Tokio y la encontraras, te doy mi palabra...- eso fue todo, y Genma comenzó a comer como animal pues no había probado bocado en una semana, sin pensar mucho en lo que acababa de ocurrir. "

-¿y así fue como alguien como tu se pudo casar¡que historia mas estúpida!- dijo Ranma.

-¿y como conoció a la tía Nodoka?- pregunto Akane.

-¡eso nunca me lo había contado amigo Genma!- dice un sorprendido Soun

-que historia tan bonita- agrego Kasumi.

-ahora que recuerdo yo conocí a tu padre cuando llego de un viaje de entrenamiento, y fue justo en Tokio- dijo una muy sorprendida Nodoka.

Nabiki solo miraba la situación, mientras que Genma estaba molesto por que nadie tomo en serio su historia.

-pero papá- dijo Ranma -deja de contar tus tontos cuentos y ddime que tiene que ver eso conmigo, y...- Ranma se acerco al oído de su padre -¡¡¡Y PORQUE RAYOS DICES QUE ESTOY EN PELIGRO!!!-

Genma se levanto desesperado y dijo -ESCUCHA HIJO- con micrófono en mano -¡LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE TU ALMA NO TE PERTENECE, POR QUE TU ERES ESE NIÑO!-

Ranma y los demás quedan en estado de shock al escuchar eso, Genma aprovechando el momento de parálisis colectiva para deslizarse y salir por la puerta dejando un cartel en medio que decía - "SE DIGNO, TU PADRE ESTA ORGULLOSO DE TI"-

En ese momento Ranma reacciona -¡¡¡¿POR MIL DEMONIOS QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO PAPA?!!!-

No alcanzo a salir por la puerta para seguir a su padre cuando se escucha una voz.

-RANMA SAOTOME TU TIEMPO A LLEGADO- todos entran en pánico, Akane mira desesperada a Ranma no sabiendo que ocurre, lo único que Ranma hace es devolver la mirada de Akane y...

Ranma Saotome desaparece.

**FIN DE LA PARTE 1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arlequin: "Arlequin in his table, all right on the fic"

Gilgamech: "Mas sabe Gilgamech, por viejo, que por Gilgamech"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mi alma, mi alma fue vendida por mi propio padre-

-yo se que me ha hecho cosas malas antes, mi maldición, mis prometidas, todo siempre ha sido su culpa...-

-¿pero vender el alma de su hijo para salvar la suya...?-

-¿por eso fue que me entreno desde pequeño¿por eso fue que me separo de mi madre¿por esto es que tenia que ser el mas fuerte¿solo para cambiarme por su vida?-

-¿desde el día que nací el ya pensaba entregarme a cambio de la suya?-

-¿donde estoy¿que rayos me paso¿estoy muerto?...no, no puedo morir, no ahora, no, no...-

-debo vivir, tengo una razón para vivir... ¿la tengo?... ¿AKANE?-

**CRONICAS DE ASGARD **

**PARTE 2: DIOSES ****  
EN VERDE ESMERALDA**

Domingo por la noche, todo se sentía calmado en Nerima, todo estaba como siempre, excepto en la casa de la familia Tendo, ya nada seria como antes.

-¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO, GENMA SAOTOME?- Nodoka le pregunta a un Genma que estaba atado hasta el cuello con la katana enfrente de él.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA GENMA, QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO?!- Nodoka sin poder contener sus lagrimas, sigue presionando el frió acero de la katana contra el cuello de un pálido Genma.

Akane le toma la mano a Nodoka y le quita suavemente la katana -cálmese por favor tía, Ranma va a estar bien, siempre lo esta...¿cierto?- la voz de Akane comienza a quebrarse -...el va a volver.. ya vera...Ranma...- su voz comienza a perderse y no aguanta mas las lagrimas abrazando a la señora saotome.

Kasumi intentando mantener la calma que siempre tiene, le sirve una tasa de te para que se tranquilicen los ánimos, mientras Soun Tendo de brazos cruzados intenta pensar en alguna solución...

-vamos Akane no es para tanto, ya sabes hierba mala nunca muere..- dijo Nabiki.

-Nabiki, no digas eso- exclama con suavidad Kasumi.

-pero si es cierto- insiste Nabiki -además no creo que le haya pasado nada malo, ya verán que volverá como si nada-

Akane se la queda viendo - pero que no escuchaste, alguien...o algo se lo llevo, y quería su alma...-

-Pero Akane recuerda que Ranma aun estaba vivo, quien sea que quiera su alma se lo habrá llevado con su cuerpo, así que Ranma debe seguir vivo- le responde Nabiki -vamos Akane se que lo amas mucho pero no te preocupes el volverá-

Akane ante ese comentario se puso roja como un tomate, y sin saber que responder voltea su mirada hacia Genma -tío Genma, díganos de una vez a donde fue Ranma-

-no lo se, ya les he dicho como mil veces, ni siquiera conozco a ese tipo, pensé que se le había olvidado pero escuche su voz esta mañana diciendo que vendría por Ranma- dijo un muy asustado y pálido Genma -ahora...podrían soltarme por favor...-

-¡NO!- dijo la señora Saotome -te quedas ahí hasta que mi hijo aparezca-

-pero querida- insistió Genma

-¡NADA DE QUERIDA¡y a lo que sigas insistiendo, pues te haré el seppuku para limpiar tu honor!- la cara de Nodoka se había endurecido, toma de nuevo su katana y la apunta directo hacia el rostro de Genma que se ponía aun mas pálido.

-Señora Saotome, por favor conserve la calma- dijo Soun.

-así es tía Nodoka- agrego Kasumi con su amena sonrisa de siempre.

-Se me ocurre que podríamos preguntarle a Cologne, ella podría saber algo- dice Nabiki

Y al volver a la mirada donde estaba Genma, se dieron cuenta que entre las cuerdas habia tan solo tronquito con un cartel que decia "NO ME BUSQUEN, ME FUI DE ENTRENAMIENTO"

-No hay caso con el tio Genma - murmuró Nabiki.

Akane ya mas tranquila se sienta en la mesa pensando -...Ranma..bobo..¿donde estas?...- suspira.

Vemos un cuarto a oscuras, en medio una cama con algunos muebles alrededor de la habitación, acostado en la cama se encuentra un joven, todo esta confuso...

El joven semi inconsciente comienza a murmurar -...debo vivir...- luego murmullos y continua -...¿la tengo?...- de repente el joven comienza a moverse en la cama, pareciera como si estuviese a punto de despertar -...¿AKANE?...- el joven levanta la voz y despierta exaltado.

-¡AKANE!- Ranma se sienta en la cama y mira para todos lados, no reconoce el lugar.

-¿donde estoy?- de a poco Ranma empieza a recordar lo ocurrido -ahora que lo pienso, mi Papa había cambiado mi alma por la suya y...¡MALDICION ESO ES¡ES SU CULPA, TODO ES SU CULPA COMO SIEMPRE!...¿pero?, ...¿donde estoy?- Ranma se calma y comienza a observar el lugar, estaba demasiado oscuro, a la derecha se encontraba un gran ventanal cubierto por cortinas.

Ranma se levanta y dirige hacia el ventanal, la fragancia de esa habitación lo cautiva con su dulzura, de pronto tropieza con un mueble en el camino, Ranma se toma su tiempo en levantarse del suelo, siente con sus dedos la suave textura de la alfombra.

-que extraño lugar- piensa, se acerca al ventanal y abre las cortinas rápidamente.

La luz invade en un instante la habitación dejando a nuestro joven héroe cegado por un momento, cuando Ranma logra abrir sus ojos no puede dar crédito a lo que ve...

Ranma rápidamente abre la ventana sintiendo una brisa fresca que lo invade, pero Ranma no se da cuenta de esto pues esta demasiado sorprendido con lo que ve, esta a una altura de un tercer piso y enfrente de sus ojos tiene una ciudad, una gran ciudad como nunca creyó haber visto en su vida antes.

Blancas aves cruzaban en inmensas bandadas un hermoso cielo azul cristal, el horizonte dejaba ver un gigantesco árbol, su hermoso tronco parecía una torre mas grandiosa que cualquier construcción que jamás halla visto, y su verde copa parecía sostener el cielo con su grandeza.

Al bajar la vista Ranma puede ahora admirar la ciudad que se extiende desde los pies del gran árbol, majestuosas construcciones que le hacían recordar sus clases de historia, edificaciones que mezclaban estilos romanos y medievales típicos de occidente, también pudo ver algunas construcciones de estilo chino y palacios al estilo japonés, todas ellas adornadas de metales preciosos e increíbles estatuas de guerreros y magos, mujeres aladas  
que parecían hermosos Ángeles.

Ranma no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión y no terminaba aun, al seguir bajando la vista podía ver inmensas calles llenas de personas vestidas con lujosas túnicas de distintos estilos, algunas personas eran fabulosos guerreros de armaduras brillantes e impresionantes armas, parecían sacados de las leyendas...

Se podía sentir la fragancia de los ríos que cruzaban la ciudad, también podía ver no muy lejos inmensas fuentes de agua en las plazas cercanas a donde estaba, todo esto desde una espléndida vista en altura, Ranma se dio cuenta que la construcción donde se encontraba estaba sobre una colina en los limites de la ciudad. Al mirar mejor donde él se encontraba podía darse cuenta que era una especie de palacio con muros blancos, no muy separada de  
la calle principal que corría recta hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Hermosos árboles y flores adornaban la entrada del edificio, guardias increíblemente armados con lanzas y escudos estaban en la puerta de entrada.

Ranma retrocedió lentamente sin quitar su vista de la ventana, casi tropieza de nuevo con la banca que estaba en el camino, una hermosa banca tallada en madera de un color café caoba. El joven Ranma se sentó en la cama la cual ahora pudo observar con detención, mantas y sabanas de fina seda al mas puro estilo occidental en colores azules, los muros blancos de la habitación y cuadros pintados que retrataban increíbles escenas de luchas de  
guerreros contra demonios, al fin se dio el gusto de cerrar los ojos y respirar la dulce fragancia del lugar, en todos sus viajes de entrenamiento nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentir algo así.

Ranma dudo de abrir los ojos, por un momento pensó que todo esto podía ser solo un sueño, pero el aroma seguía siendo el mismo, al fin se decidió y abrió los ojos... Todo seguía igual, Ranma se golpeo así mismo lo mas fuerte que pudo en la mejilla -¡AUCH!... ¡me dolió!- Ranma se soobaba la mejilla y seguía mirando a través de la  
ventana, aun sentado en la cama se podía ver la maravillosa copa de aquel gigantesco árbol.

-no, no es un sueño- dijo al fin suavemente Ranma -¿pero que lugar es este?-

De pronto a Ranma le vino un inquietante pensamiento a su mente.

-¡¿acaso estoy muerto y este es el cielo?!- se pregunto bastante asustado.

-pues técnicamente no y técnicamente si- fue una voz que escucho a sus espaldas, Ranma a pesar de estar aturdido por todo esto no dudo en levantarse de la cama y de un salto ponerse en posición de defensa.

-vamos chico, eso me gusta mostrando inmediatamente tu espíritu de guerrero- dijo el extraño que estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

Ranma pudo por fin notar a su oponente, era un joven de unos 25 años, llevaba un cinto dorado y botas hasta la mitad de la rodilla, su camisa de manga larga con pulseras doradas en las muñecas que lo protegían hasta casi los codos,los pantalones eran verdes esmeraldas al igual que su camisa, además una capa de color azulado que le llegaba hasta los pies y a la altura debajo de los hombros esta se cruzaba por enfrente de su pecho siendo sostenida por un prendedor de oro con forma de un pequeño dragón con una runa escrita en él. Su cabello  
era rubio dejándose un levantado mechón al frente y una pequeña coleta hasta poco mas abajo de sus hombros, tenia bigote y una corta barba en el mentón, sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo que acaba de ver mostraban una extraña paz y sabiduría que solo Ranma había visto en un anciano.

-vamos chico¿que no ibas a atacarme?- Ranma reacciona ante ese comentario y se arroja directo a golpear al extraño sujeto.

Este recibe el puño de Ranma con la mano -¿que demonios?- es lo único que alcanza a decir Ranma antes de que el extraño con su mano libre lo levante del cuello de su camisa y lo arroje hacia la pared al lado de la ventana.

- Agresividad, velocidad y bastante fuerza sin contar que tienes algo de técnica...- dijo el extraño -no esta nada mal para comenzar-

-¡que quisiste decir con eso!- Ranma jamás se había sentido tan humillado en su vida, sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió nuevamente y esta vez iba decidido a todo.

-¡TECNICA DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES!- Ranma comenzó a propinar cientos de golpes por segundo, pero el extraño no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo deteniendo todos los golpes con la palma de sus manos sin siquiera mover el resto de su cuerpo.

-bien muchacho, esto se esta poniendo cada vez mejor no sabia que podías hacer algo así...- el extraño joven a pesar de detener con facilidad todos los ataques se veía feliz.

-deja de decir tonterías y pelea en serio- Ranma no podía creer que detuviera sus ataques con tanta facilidad -¡¡ahora veras la máxima velocidad de mi técnica!!- no termino de decir esto y Ranma duplico la velocidad de sus golpes.

-interesante- dijo el extraño, Ranma cada vez golpeaba mas rápido pero esto no parecía afectarlo, por ultimo en el rostro del extraño se dibujo una siniestra sonrisa -vamos a ver...-

En ese instante el extraño dejo una mano detrás de su espalda deteniendo todos los golpes de Ranma CON UNA SOLA MANO. Ranma no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, en un instante Ranma sintió un golpe en su pecho que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás arrastrando la alfombra.

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- Ranma sintió un tremendo dolor en el pecho como si fuera a pararse su corazón, al levantar la mirada vio empuñada y extendida la misma mano con la que detenía sus golpes -¿como lo hizo, cuando lo hizo?- es lo único que pensaba.

El extraño abria y cerraba su puño como relajando sus tensos dedos después del ejercicio -me impresionas Ranma Saotome, para ser un mortal de tan corta edad tus habilidades superan mis expectativas...estoy bastante conforme contigo...-

-¿Que?- pensaba Ranma -¿de que rayos habla este tipo?, me essta dando una paliza y ¿aun así me alaba?...¡¿que demonios sucede aquí?!- en ese instante Ranma se pone nuevamente en posición de combate, sin tomar en cuenta el dolor que aun siente en su pecho se prepara para su siguiente movimiento.

-Ahora veremos si eres tan rápido como dices...- Ranma cambia su pose de combate -prueba el ¡¡¡UMISEN-KEN!!!- en ese instante Ranma desaparece en el aire sin dejar rastro de el.

El extraño calmadamente mira hacia un lado de la habitación...después mira hacia el otro lado...y a continuación se pone a reír tranquilamente mientras aplaude -¡jajajaja...bravo, bravo, has esconddido tu presencia perfectamente..no solo estoy conforme contigo, estoy mas que satisfecho!- pero de pronto deja de aplaudir su mirada se torna seria, separa un poco sus piernas y empuña su mano izquierda -pero aun no puedes esconderte de mi-

Dijo esto ultimo y en un instante golpeo con su codo izquierdo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

Se siente un tremendo impacto y aparece Ranma, el sujeto lo había golpeado en todo su estomago... Ranma camino lentamente hacia atrás llevo sus brazos hacia el frente abrazando su cuerpo, el dolor apenas lo dejaba ver, ese golpe lo dejo sin aire y sin deseos de seguir.

-¡no puede ser...es una pesadilla...ni siquiera Ryoga podría golpearme con tanta fuerza...no puedo sentir mi cuerpo del dolor!- Ranma jadeaba, acostó su espalda en la pared para poder mantenerse en pie...si es que eso era estar en pie.

-...no...termina...aun...- Ranma luchaba por poder recobrar el control de su adolorido cuerpo -no aun no- en eso Ranma siente una mano sobre su hombro.

-Es suficiente mi joven mortal- dijo el extraño, Ranma lo miro sin entender nada -debes aprender que en este mundo hay cientos de seres mas poderosos que tu, si en verdad eres un arte marcialista deberías reconocer tus propias limitaciones...- el extraño miro el rostro de Ranma, se dio cuenta que al fin comenzaba a comprender -pero eso no quiere decir que te des por vencido, dentro de poco espero podrás superar esas limitaciones-

Ranma no sabia que decir todo era confuso, primero un día normal se vio extrañamente alterado por culpa de su padre, ahora no sabia en donde estaba ni como había llegado aquí y peor que el extraño lugar donde estaba es este tipo que en unos minutos le dio una soberana paliza, y a pesar de esto no deja de tratarlo con amabilidad.

En eso estaba Ranma intentando unir los raros sucesos del día de hoy cuando un rayo de lucidez paso por su mente -...tu...- intentaba decir Ranma pero el dolor se lo impedía -...tu eres el tipo que... hizo el paccto...con mi...- ya el dolor y el cansancio no lo dejaban continuar.

-así es, yo soy el que hizo el pacto con tu padre- lo miro un momento - y ahora tu alma me pertenece, pero como aun no es tiempo de tu muerte pensé en quedarme también con tu vida, puede ser mas conveniente para mis planes...- Ranma lo miro con extrañeza, si antes no entendía nada ahora las cosas no parecían mejorar.

-Bueno será mejor que te relajes¿o acaso quieres seguir con la pelea?- peguntó tranquilamente el extraño joven.

En eso entra por la puerta una doncella, Ranma no dejo de sorprenderse al verla, olvidandose totalmente del combate. Sus cabellos eran largos y plateados, su rostro extrañamente tranquilo, tenia puesto un hermoso vestido de una pieza de color azul, con una cinta celeste en su cintura, el mismo color de la cinta que le tomaba el pelo un poco mas abajo de los hombros. Y lo que mas le llamo a Ranma fue que en su espalda tenia dos  
pequeñas y hermosas alas como si fuese un hada.

-Amo Frei- dijo la chica -la cena estará pronto- en eso ella miira la habitación y ve la alfombra arruinada y el muro trizado poniéndose un poco pálida de la impresión.

El extraño joven se dio cuenta -lo siento Millia, yo lo arreglare- luego chasquea los dedos y un extraño brillo envuelve el lugar, Ranma se cubre sus ojos y cuando mira se da cuenta que todo esta como nuevo. después se dirige a Ranma -Ranma Saotome, te presento a Millia, ella es una excelente hada, además de ser la ama de  
llaves de mi casa- dijo finalmente.

Millia hace una reverencia ante Ranma, y este se pone un poco nervioso, no sabiendo que hacer se inclina para saludarla.

-es un placer conocerle amo Ranma- dijo millia, -...este...el placer es mío...- responde Ranma.

-Oh, pero que torpe soy, ni siquiera me he presentado- dijo el extraño joven, -mi nombre es Frei, Lord Frei, dios clase A, uno de los comandantes Aesir.- Ranma al escuchar esto quedo petrificado de la impresión.

-¿un dios?- pensó -¿el es un dios?...¡¿Y YO ME ENFRENTE A UN DIOS?!- Ranma aun no reacciona del todo...-¿entonces si estoy muerto y esto es el cielo?- Ranma dijo lo ultimo pensando en voz alta.

Frei le miro y le respondió con su habitual paciencia -ya te lo dije no estas muerto, y aquí si es el cielo, o como le dirían ustedes- Ranma suspiro con tranquilidad al saber que no estaba muerto, y Frei continuo -pero mejor te sigo explicando en la cena, Millia lleva a nuestro huésped a que se de un baño, y encárgate de proporcionarle nuevas vestimentas-

Ranma se observo y se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba hecha un desastre después de la pelea, el par de golpes que recibió de Frei bastaron para rasgar su camisa china, mas ahora que estaba en presencia de un dios, en un lugar tan lujoso eso lo hizo sentirse incomodo.

-Amo Ranma, sígame por favor- Millia salió por la puerta, Ranma la seguía no sin admirar los lujosos detalles del pasillo.

Frei se quedo a la entrada de la habitación observando a Ranma por detrás -al fin, al fin podré cumplir mi sueño- pensó.

Ranma se detiene un momento y mira hacia atrás, solo para ver como Frei se retira hacia otro lugar de esta inmensa mansión -que extraño- pensó -no me siento mal a pesar de que...-

Ranma suspiro y dijo en voz alta y calmada -es la primera vez...- y luego se volvió para seguir a Millia.

-...LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME SIENTO TAN INSIGNIFICANTE...-pensó.

La noche a avanzado en Nerima, vemos el cuarto de Akane. Ella tiene puesto su pijama y se encuentra sentada en su escritorio, las cortinas estan abiertas. Akane mira las estrellas, su rostro se ve triste...

- ...Ranma... - se escucha en un suspiro.

**FIN DE LA PARTE 2 **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de los Autores:

Gilgamech: Aquí tienen el primer capitulo de esta nueva serie que estamos escribiendo, quizás a mi opinión este capitulo quedo un poco corto, pero mi intención era despertar la curiosidad de los lectores e incentivarlos a seguir leyendo, además no se preocupen pues este no es un fic improvisado si no que ya tiene una trama en la cual mi amigo Arlequín y yo hemos dedicado bastante horas de esfuerzo y edición para que sea lo mas completo y  
emocionante posible.  
Así que amigos no desesperen, si les gusto este fic de Ranma 1/2 por favor apóyenos con sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas (y otras no tanto quizás) a mi mail a atmcmlxxix(arroba)yahoo.es, para ver si les gusto...y nos comprometemos a no hacerlos esperar mas de dos semanas entre capitulo (este es nuestro desafió personal!), así que dependemos de su apoyo amigos lectores...!

Arlequin: "Arlequin in his table, all right in the fics" , me encanta esto. La historia ya esta tomando forma, lo que era una simple idea ahora es un monstruo. Pero el final todavia no esta muy claro. Pero recuerden...

"Entre el nunca y el ningun lugar siempre estara Arlequin"

Visita nuestra página oficial en 


	2. Entrenamiento

Crónicas de Asgard es un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Fantasy Fics Estudios.  
Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
Disfruten el capítulo segundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_---- Fantasy Fics Estudios ----_

Amanece en Asgard. Detrás del palacio de Frei había una construcción idéntica a un coliseo romano. Ranma se encuentra en la arena central mirando hacia todos lados la  
inmensa construcción, el diámetro de la arena es de unos 70 metros, luego un muro de 4 metros de alto y comenzaban los asientos con forma de escalinatas. En un palco central se  
encuentra Frei vestido como siempre lo hace con su capa azulada y sus vestidos verde esmeralda. Cuatro puertas con rejas se encuentran a los cuatro costados de la arena.

_---- Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi ----_

Ranma estaba vestido con sus pantalones negros y sus zapatillas chinas, pero esta vez su camisa es de color verde esmeralda de manga corta y tenia puesto unos brazaletes como los de Frei que protegían sus antebrazos. Estos eran de plata con inscripciones en runas y grabados -algún día tendré que aprender que dicen- pensó Ranma. Pero ahora Ranma tenia un cinturón de cuero en el cual afirmaba una vaina con su magnifica espada, era una espada larga de mango negro y un pequeño escudo tallado en el pendón, Ranma pensó que era innecesario usar armas pero Frei lo convenció -quizás me sea útil después de todo - pensaba Ranma mientras acariciaba el mango de la espada en su vaina.

_---- Un Fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Arlequin y Gilgamech ----_

De pronto un ruido como el de muchos guerreros se escucha a través de las rejas del coliseo, espadas, escudos, armaduras se sienten resonar.

Frei se levanta de su asiento chasquea sus dedos, y las cuatro puertas se abren...

-así que estos son mis oponentes...- pensó Ranma.

_---- Presentan ----_

Y se escucha la potente voz de Frei:

-¡RANMA SAOTOME, PELEA POR TU VIDA!-.

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO **

**"ENTRENAMIENTO" ******

PARTE 1: LA ESPADA DE BELENUS 

Era una hermosa mañana en Nerima, Kasumi barría las hojas de la entrada como siempre, en eso ve que tres personas llegan al dojo.

-¿Como les fue?- pregunto Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa.

Akane no dijo nada, agacho su cabeza y siguió hacia la casa ante la sorprendida mirada de Kasumi. Esta ultima vuelve a mirar a las otras dos personas que venían. Nabiki solo movió su cabeza en signo de negación mientras la señora Saotome apenas contenía sus lagrimas.

-Ya veo- suspiro Kasumi intentando mantener su sonrisa, después giro y miro hacia la ventana de Akane.

-No te preocupes Kasumi- dijo Nabiki -ya veras que cuando Ranma regrese todo va estar igual que antes-

-¿Pero no les dijo nada la señora Cologne?- pregunto Kasumi.

-No, ella dijo que esto estaba más allá de sus conocimientos y que solo nos queda esperar a que mi hijo regrese por su cuenta...- dijo amargada Nodoka.

Kasumi al ver el triste rostro de la señora Nodoka, se queda pensativa un momento.

-¿Tía Nodoka, porque no me ayuda a preparar la comida?, es que es demasiado trabajo para mi sola y...- dijo Kasumi intentando animar a Nodoka.

Nodoka se la queda viendo -pero...esta bien, vamos- dijo intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

Akane entra a su habitación, cierra rápidamente la puerta y se echa sobre su cama a llorar, después de un rato se tranquiliza.

-Ranma¿donde estas?- pensó -¿que más puedo hacer para encontrarte?- en eso Akane se sienta en su cama -¿pero que estoy pensando¡yo no estoy preocupada por ese tonto-

Akane respira profundamente -¿a quien engaño?, en verdad estoy preocupada por él, ni siquiera puede cuidarse solo...- En eso ve sobre su escritorio una fotografía en un marco.

Ella toma la fotografía en sus manos -..Ranma...- suspira, en ella aparece Ranma y Akane  
sonriendo.

La hermosa joven mira la foto de Ranma detenidamente, se siente tanto silencio sin él en la casa, es demasiado silencio, demasiada soledad. Akane recordó ese sentimiento de soledad, el mismo que tenía antes de conocer a Ranma, que sería de su vida si el no regresara, que sería de ella sin Ranma.

-¡Ya basta!, ese tonto regresará y todo será como siempre...- Akane deja la foto en el escritorio.

Una lagrima cae por la mejilla de Akane -¿pero por que me siento así?- Akane se limpia la cara con su mano -¿por que me siento tan sola?, si solo ha sido un día desde que no esta... acaso...yo- se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

La mañana avanza en Asgard, todos en la casa de Frei, sirvientas y guardias pueden escuchar los ruidos de la batalla que vienen del coliseo. Millia que esta con las demás sirvientas se queda un momento mirando por la ventana.

-Amo Ranma...- no se puede dejar de preocupar por aquel muchacho mortal, ella sabe que los dioses pueden ser muy crueles durante los entrenamientos.

-Espero que no le pase nada al amo Ranma- suspiró.

Ranma salta hacia atrás esquivando el terrible embiste de la gigantesca hacha del aun mas gigantesco soldado.

-No podrás escapar esta vez!- grito abalanzándose otra vez sobre Ranma dispuesto a cortarlo en dos.

-¡puede que seas fuerte!...- Ranma salto por encima del golpe de este -¡y grande!...- Ranma se paro con sus dos pies sorprendentemente sobre el hacha del gigante -¡pero ya sabes como dicen!-

El gigante enojado azoto su hacha contra el suelo pero Ranma salto por encima de la cabeza de este hacia su espalda y propinándole un codazo en toda la cabeza. El gigante cae inconsciente a tierra.

-mientras mas grandes, mas fuerte caen..., jejeje ¿eso es todo?- Ranma muestra una sonrisa a sus oponentes, treinta soldados con distintas armas formaban un gran circulo alrededor de Ranma en el coliseo.

Ya se veían los cuerpos de unos seis que estaban tirados inconscientes. -estos tipos no son tan difíciles- pensó, en eso un soldado con una lanza en las manos la cual se ve que maneja diestramente se para enfrente del chico. Vestía una armadura plateada y un casco del mismo color, lo que Ranma noto es el grabado en el pecho de su oponente, tenia forma de un dragón oriental de color rojo, es el mismo emblema que vio en todos los demás  
guerreros.

El soldado se lanza de frente contra Ranma golpeando rápidamente con la lanza, Ranma se mueve a toda velocidad esquivando sus estocadas.

-se parece al ataque de Kuno pero más rápido- pensó Ranma - y no puedo acercarme para contraatacar, debo hacer algo- Ya le costaba cada vez más evitar los ataques hasta que uno rasgo su camisa. Ranma salta hacia atrás poniéndose en posición de combate, el soldado hace lo mismo.

-con mis puños no puedo llegar, si tan solo tuviera un arma...- en eso Ranma paso la mano por el mango de la espada -¡la espada!- pensó.

El soldado se abalanza nuevamente contra Ranma pero esta vez el chico estaba listo, desenvaino rápidamente su espada cortando la lanza de su oponente para después golpearlo con una patada que lo lanzo contra uno de sus camaradas alrededor, este lo esquivo y el pobre soldado fue a dar contra el muro, solo se veía su cuerpo inconsciente en medio de los escombros.

Ranma miro su camisa -otra vez- pensó viendo como se había rasgado su camisa de color verde esmeralda -espero que Frei me haga otra-.

-Nada mal para un joven de tu edad- se escucho una voz. Ranma rápidamente se pone en posición de combate mirando cual de todos los guerreros que le rodeaba seria su oponente, pero ninguno se movió.

-¿Quien es¡vamos da la cara si no tienes miedo!- Ranma levanta la voz mirando en todas direcciones, esperaba un ataque sorpresa o algo.

En eso los soldados frente a Ranma se corren para dejar pasar a un extraño individuo. Ranma lo miro desde los pies hacia arriba, vestía botas negras al igual que sus pantalones, su camisa era blanca como la nieve, tenia mangas largas con anchos puños y un cuello abierto bastante exagerado, encima una chaqueta negra sin mangas la cual llevaba abierta, un emblema con forma de dragón oriental de intenso rojo destacaba en su chaqueta.

-¿así que este es el joven que esta apaleando a mi pelotón?- dijo el extraño -¡¿no les da vergüenza?!- parecía que estaba enojado con los soldados, estos ponen cara de culpa.

Ranma se fija en el rostro del extraño, sus cabellos eran de color castaño y le llegaban hasta los hombros, sus ojos negros y profundos demostraban gran control. Tenia un pequeño bigote y no parecía tener más de unos 28 años pero se veía en su mirada una gran experiencia y nobleza.

El extraño se acerca a Ranma -disculpa la descortesía de mis hombres, no es de caballeros luchar todos a la vez- En eso uno de los soldados reclama -¡pero si fue Lord Frei quien nos dijo que...- no alcanzo a seguir cuando el extraño le dio una sola mirada que lo dejo callado.

Luego se vuelve hacia Ranma -como dije disculpa a mis hombres- en eso el desenfunda su espada y para sorpresa del joven no era una espada occidental.

-¿Una katana?- pensó Ranma, era una hermosa katana, de empuñadura negra, en el pendón tenia tallada una pequeña cabeza de dragón, entre el mango y el filo tenia también en metal dorado una ala de dragón que sobresalía de la espada.

-Mi nombre es Belenus, capitán de los dragones rojos y tu siguiente oponente- se pone en posición de combate -¿con quien tengo el placer de medir fuerzas?- dijo tranquilamente.

-Ranma...- respondió en el mismo tono tranquilo pero decidido -...Ranma Saotome, representante de la escuela de combate libre Saotome- Ranma se puso en posición de combate tomando la espada con sus dos manos -será un duelo de espadas creo- pensó el joven.

Ya se acerca el medio día en Asgard, Ranma esta quieto mirando fijamente a su oponente, no solo se siente una gran presencia en Belenus, también Ranma puede sentir una intensa energía que irradia de su katana. Ranma levanta su vista un momento para ver en el palco a Frei cómodamente sentado, ha estado toda la mañana mirando la pelea como si nada -¿acaso esa era su idea de un entrenammiento?- Ranma volvió su mirada hacia Belenus y  
empuño con mas fuerza su espada -Puede que sea un dios pero¿que tipo de entrenamiento es este¿hacerme luchar contra un grupo de soldados hasta el cansancio o morir en el intento?, maldición no tengo otra opción después de todo...pero¿como fue que me metí en esto?- en un instante Ranma recuerda los hechos ocurridos en la noche anterior.

"Vemos un enorme comedor, blancas paredes de las cuales cuelgan innumerables pinturas con escenas de distintos dioses, esculturas de guerreros y las enormes puertas adornadas con grabados y joyas. La perfecta iluminación proviene de unos cristales como lámparas que flotan en el aire casi tocando el techo. La gran mesa esta siendo servida por doncellas dirigidas por Millia.

-Bien mi joven mortal te explicare que pasa aquí, esta ciudad que tu viste es el Valhala, la capital de Asgard el mundo de los dioses, o el cielo- Frei miro la cara sorprendida de Ranma y siguió -y como ya sabrás por un pacto con tu padre tu vida me pertenece, así que decidí tomar tu entrenamiento por mi cuenta después de ver lo mal que lo hacia ese mortal contigo-.

-¿Papá?- pregunto Ranma -pero por culpa de el estoy aquí entonces...demonios ¿que tengo yo que ver con él¿acaso no puedo volver a casa?-

-por ahora no, mis planes son entrenarte como debes por un tiempo y después devolverte a tu mundo- dijo Frei.

-¿pero para que?- Ranma no entendía nada.

-tengo mis propósitos, por ahora no te diré mas y vete a al cama que mañana tendrás entrenamiento- dijo esto y se levanto de la mesa yéndose.

-¡pero espera!, aun no respondes mis preguntas- grito muy enfadado Ranma.

-mañana quizás lo sabrás- dijo calmadamente Frei y desapareció en el aire dentro de una intensa de luz.

-¡maldición!-pensó Ranma -así que este tipo siendo un dios quiere entrenarme y no se para que-

Ranma se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos apoyándose en la mesa -y ni siquiera estoy en mi mundo- suspiro -¿ahora que hago?, no tengo opción tendré que ver que planea de mi mañana, a ver si con mas calma logró encontrar una solución- dijo para si -...Akane...¿como estará ella?- pensó.

-Amo Ranma, se enfría su comida- dijo cálidamente Millia.

-¡Ah si!- Ranma mira la mesa -¡pero que banquete!, como me gustaría que papá viera esto y se muriera de envidia jejeje- dijo Ranma viendo la mesa, y así se la llevo comiendo hasta que se fue a dormir. "

Belenus y Ranma se miran fijamente, sus auras de batalla se pueden sentir, un silencio abrumador rodea a todos en la arena. Frei que estuvo todo el tiempo sin prestar mayor atención se endereza en su asiento -ahora veremos si Ranma sirve para miss propósitos- dijo para si.

-No es mi costumbre pelear con niños, pero por ti haré una excepción- dijo en un tono calmado pero serio Belenus.

-¡No soy un niño!- Grito Ranma al momento que se abalanzo sobre Belenus para atacarle, pero este esquivo su espadazo con mucha facilidad.

Ranma sigue intentando con su espada pero golpe tras golpe es desviado por Belenus quien mueve su espada con increíble velocidad.

-No esta nada mal para un niño de tu edad- dijo Belenus entre tanto bloquea los ataques de Ranma.

-deja de hablar y pelea- Ranma en un rápido movimiento salta para atacar desde arriba con su espada, pero Belenus anticipa el movimiento y se corre dejando a Ranma golpeando su espada contra el suelo.

-¡maldición!- alcanzo a exclamar Ranma mientras gira su cuerpo intentando bloquear el contraataque de Belenus, las espadas chocan pero una explosión de energía se produce enviando a Ranma contra el suelo.

-¿que diablos fue eso?- Ranma sentado en el suelo solo veía a Belenus de pie frente a el con su katana brillando e una intensa luz dorada.

-acabas de probar el poder de mi katana dragón- dijo Belenus con un tono orgulloso en su voz.

-no importa que tan fuerte seas, esta katana es invencible¡mas aun en mis manos!- Belenus se arroja contra Ranma, este bloquea ágilmente sus ataques pero cada vez es mas difícil.

-¡no puede ser, su técnica con la espada es superior a la de Kuno!- Ranma apenas puede contener los distintos espadazos de Belenus. Finalmente Ranma y Belenus juntan sus espadas midiendo fuerzas.

-ríndete niño, no puedes con mas de ochocientos años de practica con la espada- dijo Belenus presionando cada vez mas contra Ranma.

-no puedo mas, con espada es superior a mi, pero no puedo pelear sin ella¿o si?- a Ranma se le ocurrió una idea.

En ese momento Ranma cedió siendo arrojado de espaldas nuevamente contra el suelo.

-te lo dije- Belenus cambio su voz calmada por un tono mas entusiasta, a el le gustaban las batallas.

-jejeje aun no termina- Ranma se levanta y guarda su espada adoptando su clásica posición de combate.

-¿en verdad quieres perder tu vida?, bien concederé tu deseo- Belenus cambio su actitud totalmente, durante el combate Ranma noto que su personalidad no es lo único que se altera, el aura de combate que irradia era increíble.

Belenus nuevamente enviste contra Ranma pero este solo lo esquiva una y otra vez, formando una espiral con sus movimientos.

-¡TE TENGO!- bramo Belenus apunto de cortar a Ranma en dos pero este golpea con su puño hacia el cielo.

-¡EL DRAGON VOLADOR!- grito Ranma, en un instante un increíble remolino surgió enviando a Belenus hacia los cielos. -¡ja ahora yo te tengo!- exclamo Ranmaa.

-Belenus que estaba dentro del remolino sonrió -¡CASTIGO CELESTIAL!- grito Belenus arrrojando su katana que brillaba en un aura dorada directo hacia donde estaba Ranma, este al ver la espada la esquivo saltando rápidamente, la katana al impactar el suelo produjo una tremenda explosión.

Frei se levanto al ver la explosión, los soldados se cubrieron y la fuerza del impacto los arrojo contra el muro. Millia y las sirvientas ven una intensa luz que proviene del coliseo, solo un pensamiento se cruza por su mente -...amo Ranma...no...-.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilgamech y Arlequin: mejor nada de comerciales, esto esta demasiado emocionante !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo esta oscuro y silencioso, de pronto una gran luz lo ilumina todo y vemos a Ranma, el esta malherido y sangrando, cae lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que llega al suelo, no se escuchan sonidos, el rostro de Ranma muestra un intenso dolor. De pronto Ranma mira hacia su lado, ve una silueta, era una chica...se escucha un grito de dolor.

-¡AKANEEEEEEE!- grito Ranma mirando la silueta a su lado y todo se vuelve oscuro.

-¿Ranma?...RANMAAAAAAA!!!- era Akane paralizada por lo que veía.

Akane despierta, se había quedado dormida en su habitación.

Respiraba con dificultad, se llevo una mano a su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latiendo desesperadamente.

-fue un sueño, solo un sueño...- lagrimas caían por sus mejillas -fue solo un horrible sueño-

Akane se sentó en la cama, algo malo sentía, algo malo ocurría.

-Ranma ... ¿donde estas¿como estas?- Akane suspira -fue solo un sueño, eres una tonta fue solo un sueño Ranma esta bien...eso espero- Akane hablaba sola.

La chica se levanto de su cama, se dirige hacia la puerta cuando siente un ruido detrás de ella. Se gira y ve la foto donde ella y Ranma salen juntos tirada en el suelo.

Fue a recogerla cuando noto que la foto miraba arriba..y al verla se dio cuenta que el vidrio que la cubría se trizo justo donde estaba la imagen de Ranma.

-¿...RANMA?-

**CRONICAS DE ASGARD**

**PARTE DOS: **

**"UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO"**

El humo se despeja en la arena, a los bordes se pueden ver a los soldados levantándose lentamente después del tremendo impacto. En medio Belenus camina hacia su espada la cual estaba enterrada en medio de un cráter.

-pobre chico, no quise hacerlo pero su ataque me sorprendió y reaccione en forma automática- dijo Belenus pensando en voz alta.

Frei aun de pie en el palco central se veía bastante desilusionado.

-tu ataque también me sorprendió-

Frei mira sorprendido. Belenus busca entre el humo que aun queda, el cual se despeja lentamente dejando ver una silueta.

-¿el niño aun esta vivo?- Belenus no lo podía creer, aunque esquivo su espada la explosión debía haberlo consumido.

-ya te dije que no soy un niño- Ranma al fin se veía completamente, su camisa estaba toda rasgada, un hilo de sangre caía de sus labios y su cuerpo se veía bastante lastimado.

Belenus asumió nuevamente su posición de combate -te subestime, pero esta vez no te salvaras de mis ataques, ríndete si no quieres que te mate niño- dijo Belenus queriendo provocar nuevamente a Ranma.

Pero Ranma solo sonrió también preparándose para combatir -ya te dije que no me llamaras niño, debes ser sordo o algo que no me entiendes- dijo Ranma en tono burlón.

-Su mirada es distinta, ahora esta totalmente concentrado en la pelea- Frei pensaba poniendo mucha atención en Ranma.

Ranma cruzo sus brazos por delante de su pecho, comenzó a concentrar toda su energía.

-¿Que estas planeando?- grito Belenus -sea lo que sea no lo harás- se abalanzo con su katana en una mano dispuesto a todo.

En ese momento Ranma extendió sus manos -¡HURACAN DEL TIGRE!- una inmenssa bola de energía sale disparada de las manos de Ranma hacia Belenus.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito Belenus, en el ultimo instante interpuso su katana tomándola con  
las dos manos para protegerse del impacto.

Ranma observo como la katana de Belenus absorbió todo el poder de su técnica -así que eso era- pensó.

-Estuvo cerca- Belenus con la katana en sus dos manos la cual brillaba con aun mas intensidad pues había absorbido toda la energía del ataque de Ranma.

-Al fin descubrí que tu espada es la que te da tu poder- Ranma levanta la voz y mira fijamente a Belenus.

-Bien tienes razón, esta espada es la "KATANA DRAGON", fue el regalo de un antiguo samurai cuando estaba vivo, se dice que fue hecha con los huesos y la sangre de un dragón, es indestructible además de otras habilidades...pero dime ¿de que te sirve saber esto?- dijo seriamente Belenus.

-Pues ahora se como vencerte- dijo Ranma.

-Ya lo creo, venciendo mi espada o quitándomela, lamento decirte que ambas cosas son imposibles ya que tendrías que vencer mis mas de ocho siglos de practica de esgrima¿quieres probar?- ese fue el desafió de Belenus.

Ranma se quedo pensativo -la única forma de vencerlo es venciendo su espada, en un duelo de kendo..o esgrima como le dice el, maldición tiene las de ganar-.

Ranma lentamente desenvaino su espada -pero no me rendiré, yo voy a ganar, tengo que ganar- adopto nuevamente su posición de combate -¡estoy listo!- grito.

Los soldados alrededor ahora más alejados de la arena, hablan entre si -pobre chico-, -esta muerto-, -nadie vence al capitán cuando se trata de esgrima-, -el capitán se lo tomo en serio-.

Ranma y Belenus en un instante se lanzan juntos a atacar, cruzan un par de golpes y terminan juntando nuevamente sus espadas.

-¡deberías practicar mas!- grito Belenus -¡con una buena instrucción serias un excelente esgrimista!-.

-¡no gracias!- responde Ranma -¡con lo que se es suficiente para vencerte!-.

Akane baja rápidamente las escaleras, y se dirige hacia la puerta, en sus manos lleva la foto de Ranma que saco del marco roto.

-¿a donde vas Akane?- fue la suave voz de Kasumi.

-voy a un templo- dijo casi corriendo Akane mientras salía de su casa.

-¿a un Templo?- Kasumi se pregunta sin entender por que su pequeña hermana iría a un templo.

Belenus y Ranma continúan su lucha, aunque la técnica de Belenus es superior, a medida que el combate avanza Ranma ágilmente va aprendiendo por si solo los movimientos de la esgrima.

-tienes un gran talento, no me gustaría desperdiciarlo matándote- dijo Belenus mientras esquiva una estocada de Ranma.

-¡será mejor que cuides de ti mismo!- grita Ranma evitando con su espada el contraataque de Belenus.

Ranma se veía agotado, su esfuerzo era el doble para poder contener la técnica superior de Belenus -si esto sigue así...- pensó.

Akane llega al Templo que estaba mas cerca de su casa, estaba agotada de tanto correr, apenas se calmo avanzo lentamente hacia el interior del templo. No había nadie.

-Puede que no sepa donde esta Ranma- dijo Akane para si -pero estoy segura de que algo malo le esta pasando- el corazón de Akane esta oprimido, mira nuevamente la foto de Ranma que trae consigo, la abraza y siguió avanzando lentamente hacia el lugar donde se hacen las oraciones en los templos.

Belenus se esta cansando de jugar con Ranma. -esto se acaba ahora muchacho- aumentaa la velocidad de sus ataques, Ranma apenas puede contenerlo.

Ranma ya no puede ver bien los golpes de Belenus -ya no puedo mas...- en eso recibe varrios rasguños en su cuerpo -estuvo cerca- salto hacia atrás tomando distancia y preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

Belenus miro fríamente a Ranma -llego a su limite, es su fin- pensó.

Akane junta sus manos y baja lentamente su cabeza -por favor no dejes que le pase algo- clamo dentro de si.

Belenus puso su espada al frente, juntando una cantidad tremenda de energía en ella.

-¡Maldición¿que planea ahora?- Ranma no tenia muchas fuerzas como para esquivar un gran ataque.

-Este es tu fin, no tendré la culpa si mueres¡RINDETE AHORA RANMA SAOTOME!- grita Belenus, la katana brilla en forma espectacular.

Frei esta de pie en el palco apretando sus puños -vamos Ranma, ya hiciste suficiente, detente ahora o te matara- pensó.

Se produce un silencio en el que solo se siente la vibración de la katana dragón.

Ranma da un paso al frente -entrenar para proteger a los que amo- lentamente empuño su espada con ambas manos -ser el mas fuerte para cuidarla siempre- separo un poco sus piernas -si me rindo ahora no seré digno de mi apellido- luego levanto la vista directo hacia Belenus -...no seré digno de Akane-

Ranma mostró determinación en su rostro -¡NO ME RINDO NI TAMPOCO VOY A MORIR¡YO GANARE ESTE COMBATE, GANARE TODOS LOS COMBATES Y VOLVERE A MI MUNDO!- gritó haciendo que su voz se repitiera una y otra vez por el eco producido en el gran coliseo..

-Tu lo has querido- dijo en voz baja Belenus.

Akane levanta su plegaria -yo no quiero que le pase algo a ese tonto...- una lágrima rueda por su mejilla -por favor que alguien lo ayude si esta en problemas- junto sus manos con mas fuerza -...lo necesito- por fin Akane dijo en un suspiro -Ranma..por favor...regresa...te amo-

-¡Ahora probaras el dolor!- Belenus levanta su katana.

-¡DRAGON CELESTIAL!- grita Belenus y se lanza rápidamente hacia Ranma.

Ranma tensa su cuerpo esperando el ataque -¡¿que diablos?!- de pronto ve como ell aura de combate de Belenus junto con el poder de la katana se mezclan tomando forma de un dragón alrededor de Belenus.

El chico salta para esquivar el ataque pero el dragón de energía lo sigue -Belenus esta ahí, pero no se ve¿donde¿donde esta?- el dragón de energía esta a punto de golpear a Ranma de frente, el solo se cubre con su espada.

El dragón golpea a Ranma produciendo una gran explosión, dentro de la explosión aparece Belenus apunto de cortar a Ranma, pero este a pesar de estar medio aturdido interpone su espada.

-NO SERVIRA DE NADA!- Belenus sigue presionando, la espada de Ranma sede partiéndose en dos.

La katana de Belenus sigue y se siente el corte.

-¡¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- el grito de dolor de Ranma se escucha en todo Valhala.

Akane estaba concentrada, en profundo silencio pidiendo por el bienestar de Ranma.

-¡¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- escucha en su corazón un desgarrador grito.

-¿Ranma?- Akane reconoce la voz, abre los ojos pero todo esta tranquilo -¿esa voz, era Ranma?-

-por favor- Akane se veía desesperada -no se que esta pasando pero algo malo le ocurre a Ranma, pude escuchar su voz... que alguien lo ayude...por favor-

Todo esta negro y frío¿acaso estoy muerto?- se pregunta, -¿y tu que crees joven Saotome?- fue la dulce voz de una mujer.

-¿quien es?-pregunto Ranma, -solo mira- fue la respuesta. Ranma estaba de espaldas en el suelo, giro su cabeza hacia el lado para ver algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

Era Akane, estaba llorando en un templo, Ranma no soportaba verla llorar -Akane no llores- pero no parecía escucharlo. -ella esta preocupada por ti¿acaso vvas a decepcionarla?- la misma voz de nuevo.

-No puede ser, ella me odia, siempre peleamos...puede estar mejor sin mi- respondió Ranma.

-¿tu crees?- respondió la voz -escucha-

-yo no quiero que le pase algo a ese tonto...- una lágrima rueda por su mejilla -por favor que alguien lo ayude si esta en problemas- junto sus manos con mas fuerza -...lo necesito- por fin Akane dijo en un suspiro -Ranma..por favor...regresa...te amo-.

Ranma quedo en estado de shock al escuchar las palabras de Akane -¿acaso es un sueño?- pregunto incrédulo.

-no, no lo es...vamos que esperas para terminar esta pelea, tu eres Ranma Saotome, heredero de la secta de combate libre de la escuela Saotome, jamás pierdes un combate, como puedes dejar que Akane sufra de esa forma...un hombre no permite que una mujer llore por su culpa¿acaso tu si?-

-¡Claro que no!, Akane es una llorona porque a mi no me va a pasar nada, voy a ganar este combate y regresare a casa- Ranma baja su voz hasta casi un susurro -regresare con...Akane-

Ranma esta tirado en el suelo, un charco de sangre se esta formando a su alrededor, en su pecho se ve un terrible corte en su camisa.

-lo siento chico, en verdad lo siento, pero moriste como un verdadero guerrero- Belenus se da vuelta para marcharse.

-espera...- se escucho -esto... ¡AUN NO TERMINA!... ¡NO TERMINA HASTA QUE YO GANE!-

Ranma se levanta lentamente.

-¿PERO COMO?- Belenus no lo puede creer -si yo sentí el corte-

Ranma levanta la vaina de su cintura, golpea el suelo con su pie y esta se parte en dos.

Belenus se pone a reír -no puedo creerlo- dice -usaste tu vaina como protección-

-así es, y este corte en mi camisa es solo un rasguño- agrego Ranma -continuemos con la pelea-

Ranma toma del suelo la mitad de la espada la empuña y se lanza rápidamente contra Belenus, este lo evita con facilidad pero cuando quiso contraatacar, Ranma ya no estaba  
ahí.

En eso mira hacia arriba y ve a Ranma, el chico le lanza la mitad de la espada golpeándolo en la mano y haciendo que un sorprendido Belenus pierda su arma.

Ranma cae y nuevamente se prepara para luchar, pero Belenus extrañamente se le queda viendo y acto seguido le hace una reverencia a Ranma.

-tu ganas Ranma, sin mi espada no puedo hacer nada- dijo Belenus con toda calma.

-¡¿...?!- Ranma no podía creer lo que escucha -¡¿pero y la pelea?!-

-se acabo- prosiguió -además nadie nunca me había quitado mi espada, eres bueno, pero puedes ser mejor, para otra vez tendrás que practicar mas- se dirige a sus hombres

-dragones rojos, en marcha- Belenus se marcha como si nada dejando a un sorprendido Ranma.

-Belenus espera- dijo Ranma -se te olvido esto- tomando la katana dragón del suelo y llevándosela.

-no ahora es tuya- le respondió -necesitas esa espada mas que yo, además ya no soy digno de usarla- Ranma lo miro sorprendido -por si no lo sabias esa espada solo lla puede usar alguien que nunca se rinda, ya no soy esa persona, así que estaré mas orgulloso si la cuidas por mi- termino de decir esto y se fue con sus hombres.

Frei aparece al lado de Ranma aplaudiendo -felicitaciones, sobreviviste a tu priimer día de entrenamiento¿que se siente?-

Ranma lo mira sorprendido y vuelve a observar su katana -¿así que ahora es mía?-

-si así es, pero necesitaras mucha practica para dominarla...creo que se me ocurre una idea-  
dijo Frei.

-¿ummm?- Ranma lo miro preocupado, con ese día de entrenamiento ya le tenia miedo a las ideas de Frei.

-olvídalo, será mejor que volvamos a la casa para que curen tus heridas, has perdido demasiada sangre y necesitas descansar- Frei se fue caminando como si nada en dirección de la casa.

Ranma miro nuevamente su katana -ahora eres mía- pensó, en eso Ranma mira hacia el cielo -no se quien seas pero gracias- Ranma siguió a Frei.

-y gracias a ti Akane...te prometo que volveré- Ranma se puso rojo al recordar lo que  
dijo Akane.

-¿fue acaso un sueño?...¿solo un sueño?-.

Akane estaba llorando en el templo, no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, Ranma estaba en peligro o eso creía.

En eso se escucha una suave voz de mujer también en el corazón de Akane.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña, el estará bien, confía en el...después de todo yo lo envié para cuidarte por mi...no te va a dejar sola-

Akane no puede contener las lágrimas al escuchar aquella voz -...¿mamá?...-

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE

**Y FIN DEL CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todos por esperar el segundo capitulo, les gusto?, eso espero y ya saben sugerencias, consultas, ideas, criticas a atmcmlxxix(arroba)yahoo.es o ve y visítanos en la pagina oficial de crónicas de asgard , Gilgamech y Arlequin los esperan.


	3. Fantasmas

Crónicas de Asgard es un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Fantasy Fics estudios. Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Nuestro deseo no es obtener ganancias con este trabajo, solo lo hacemos por amor al arte. Ahora disfruten de este nuevo capitulo que traemos para ustedes.

_-Fantasy Fics Estudios-_

La casa de Lord Frei se veía en paz como siempre, en el salón solo se encontraban dos personas charlando seriamente, mas bien uno hablaba y el otro escuchaba seriamente, parecía que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decían.

-¿Alguna objeción al respecto?- Fue el final del discurso de Lord Frei, dios de primera clase de Asgard. Belenus no dijo nada, pero se le veía incomodo.

-_Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi-_

-Pero Belenus dime ¿por que no te gustta la idea?- Frei se encontraba sentado mientras que Belenus de pie frente a él y con las manos en la espalda miro hacia la ventana.

-Yo no dije eso, Lord Frei- Belenus miiro al dios a los ojos -se hará como usted ordena- dijo secamente.

Frei se levanto y miro a Belenus seriamente -nos conocemos desde que llegaste al Valhala hace mas de ocho siglos, siempre te he mostrado confianza y respeto mas que a cualquier otro einjergars, vamos Belenus te conozco bien y es obvio que no te agrada mi idea- Frei se levanto y camino hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a Belenus -pero me desilusiona que no tengas la confianza de decírmelo- Frei termino diciendo en un tono cansado.

_-Un Fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Arlequín y Gilgamech-_

Belenus se quedo mudo ante las palabras de Frei, después de todo tenia razón, cuando llego siendo solo un simple guerrero débil e ignorante Lord Frei lo tomo bajo su tutela y lo convirtió en uno de los mas respetados capitanes Einjergars de todo Asgard. Aunque no todos querían a los dragones rojos de Belenus por su indisciplinado comportamiento capaz de causar los peores desastres, pero nadie podía negar que eran los mejores en el campo de batalla y todo eso gracias a su capitán Belenus. Y todo se lo debía a Lord Frei.

Belenus suspiró -disculpe Lord Frei, no fue mi intención ofenderlo, pero es que...-

Frei se le adelanto diciendo -es demasiado joven, además de ser un mortal y seria muy peligroso para él- Belenus nuevamente quedo sorprendido, era exactamente lo que iba a decir.

-Pero no es tan débil, tu mismo lo probaste hace algunos días peleando con él y durante los entrenamientos tu mismo has alabado sus habilidades- Frei se volteó para ver la expresión de Belenus y continuo -además si no te hubieras rendido posiblemente el chico te habría ganado legalmente¿por que esa farsa de rendirte?-

-_Presentan-_

Belenus no respondió, solo inclino su cabeza pensando el porque se había rendido, y el porque de darle su mas valioso tesoro a ese chico.

-no te preocupes en responderme- dijo Frei con una sonrisa -solamente me gustaría saber que edad tenia tu hijo antes de que tu murieras-

El triste rostro de Belenus lo dijo todo -...es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar ahora...-

Frei sonrió -entonces esta decidido, Ranma Saotome ya no será mas tu alumno de esgrima ni tampoco estará bajo mi tutela, desde hoy será un soldado oficial de los Dragones Rojos-

-Y ahora en vez de capitán soy "una niñera"- termino diciendo Belenus.

-Belenus...Belenus, parece que aun dudas que el chico pueda sobrevivir solo ¿no?, entonces tendré que demostrarte lo contrario- Frei dijo esto con una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios.

Belenus lo miro un poco nervioso -¿Que esta planeando Lord Frei?-

Frei levanto su dedo índice -digamos que... será una sorpresa-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**CAPÍTULO TERCERO ****  
"FANTASMAS"**

PARTE 1: "UN TRISTE PASADO"

La hermosa mañana avanza en Asgard, Ranma con las manos detrás de la cabeza caminaba al lado de Millia por las majestuosas calles del Valhala. Estatuas, edificios, y la enorme avenida no dejaban de sorprender al joven Saotome. Ranma notaba la gran cantidad de personas que habitaban la ciudad, cual de todos ellos vistiendo trajes o armaduras mas impresionantes que el anterior.

-¿Ellos también son dioses?- preguntó Ranma.

-No, son einjergars amo Ranma- respondió Millia con una sonrisa.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar la palabra "einjergars", en eso chasquea sus dedos.

-Ya recuerdo, es el nombre que se les da a las almas de los mortales en el Valhala- recitó el chico con orgullo, después de todo ya era una semana que venía aprendiendo sobre el nuevo mundo en el que vivía -una semana, ya ha pasado una semana y todavía no me acostumbro a esto- pensó.

Ha sido una difícil semana para Ranma Saotome, Frei insistió en que debía primero aprender a usar una espada "en forma decente" por eso todas las tardes entrena arduamente bajo la tutela de Belenus quien es un muy estricto maestro. Y por las mañanas Frei ordeno que Millia se encargara de educar a Ranma en el modo de vida de Asgard, su historia y conocimiento, pues un "guerrero ignorante no sirve para nada". Aunque Ranma se quejo de que no necesita "niñeras" Millia no se negó en absoluto, así que Ranma tuvo que conformarse, después de todo no es tan malo ya que Millia es una de las pocas personas que le hacen sentir cómodo en Asgard.

Millia se dio vuleta mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa -hemos llegado, amo Ranma-

Ranma quedo sorprendido, la calle por la que caminaban termina en una gigantesca avenida, daba la impresión que cruzaba todo el Valhala hasta llegar al gran árbol al centro de la ciudad. En medio de la calle se levantan una hilera sin fin de majestuosas esculturas. La calle estaba llena de cientos de seres distintos, Ranma pudo ver Einjergars, hadas como Millia que se verían como cualquier chica normal si no fueran por sus hermosas alas trasparentes, mujeres con armaduras que portaban increíbles espadas y lanzas, seres que no parecían humanos vestidos de doradas armaduras, magos con túnicas de distintos colores. También noto que a los costados se amontonaban un gran grupo de puestos, parecía una especie mercado, un mercado de otro mundo.

El chico estaba sin habla. Millia sonrió al ver su expresión -bienvenido al mercado de Asgard amo Ranma-

Ranma apenas reacciono se dirigió corriendo de un lado a otro mirando los distintos puestos, Millia no puede creer lo que ve, Ranma se comporta como si fuera un niño pequeño. Espadas, escudos, armaduras, joyas, telas de todos  
colores, extraños libros y cosas que Ranma ni siquiera se imagina que son, es lo que ve en el mercado de Asgard. Ranma se quedo en un puesto, algo llamo su fijamente su atención. Millia se acerco a ver que era.

-¿Que es eso?- Ranma puso sus ojos en una extraña piedra de color púrpura que emitía un extraño brillo.

-¿Te interesa esa piedra joven¡una excelente elección!- dijo el hombre vestido de extrañas ropas las cuales Ranma reconoció como árabes.  
-Es que no tengo dinero- respondió Ranma  
-Eso no importa aquí no se usa el dinero solo dale algo a cambio- dijo Millia ya al lado de Ranma.

-Este...jejeje...es que no tengo nada y...- en ese momento Millia se quita sus hermosos aros plateados y se los da al hombre a cambio de la gema -pero Millia, no tienes que hacer eso- Ranma se sentía incomodo.

-No se preocupe amo Ranma, esos aros no tenían ningún valor para mi, además ahora tiene un bonito recuerdo para cuando regrese a su mundo- Millia miro a Ranma con ternura, después de todo el propósito de Ranma era regresar vivo a su mundo -considérelo un regalo de mi parte-.

Ranma tomo la gema en sus manos y sonrió -gracias Millia eres muy amable- Millia inesperadamente toma de las manos de Ranma la piedra, murmura unas palabras y hace aparecer una cadena de la cual cuelga ahora la gema púrpura, luego se vuelve hacia Ranma y se la cuelga al cuello -para que no se le pierda amo Ranma- Ranma mira sorprendido la piedra que ahora cuelga de su cuello.

-Gracias de nuevo Millia- le da una sincera sonrisa y Millia se ruboriza.

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunta Ranma al notar que Millia se gira para evitar que este la vea.

-No... nada amo Ranma, mejor sigamos- Millia y Ranma continúan su camino a través del mercado de Asgard, mientras la gema produce un hermoso brillo.

Es un día perfecto en Nerima, Ryoga camina tranquilamente por las calles perdido como siempre.

-mi querida Akane ¿cuando podré estar a tu lado de nuevo?- Ryoga se queda viendo hacia el cielo.

-Y mi amada Akari¿como estará?- en eso Ryoga se queda quieto -¿Akari? ...verdad...¿pero de que diablos estoy hablando si ya tengo a Akari¿por que no puedo dejar de pensar en Akane?-.

Ryoga esta parado frente a una pared escribiendo con el dedo -Akari ...Akane ...¡MALDICION NO PUEDO DECIDIRME!...pero yo se que Akane no me ama, solo ama a ese imbecil de Ranma...¿por que?-

-pero también Akari es una chica muy linda y dulce...- Ryoga se toma la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Que voy a hacer?- Ryoga grita al ver que en la pared escribió el nombre de Akane -...¡es muy difícil!...no me puedo decidir...-

-así que este es el estúpido humano que muestra semejante energía...esperaba algo mejor- una extraña voz se siente a espaldas de Ryoga, este se gira para ver quien le habla.

-¿quien eres tu?- Frente a Ryoga se encuentra un extraño sujeto, estaba cubierto por una capa negra con bordes rojos la cual solo dejaba ver sus brillantes ojos.

-¡responde quien eres tu y que quieres conmigo!- dijo Ryoga que se prepara para luchar, siente un extraño escalofrió que recorre su espalda.

El sujeto se acerca lentamente a Ryoga -solo vine porque sentí una fuerte energía proviniendo de ti pero veo que me equivoque...¿acaso esta es toda la fuerza que poseen los humanos que viven aquí?- su tono de voz era burlesco,  
Ryoga comenzó a molestarse.

-mire amigo, no se quien seas ni tampoco tengo idea de que habla- Ryoga estaba furioso -pero no pienso dejar que me ofendas... ¡prepárate!-

Ryoga se lanzo directamente sobre el extraño ser pero al lanzar el golpe este desapareció frente a sus ojos -¿donde esta?-

-demasiado lento- Ryoga sintió el frió aliento casi rozando su cabeza, se gira rápidamente intentando propinar una patada hacia atrás pero tampoco estaba ahí.

-otra vez muy lento- nuevamente escucho la voz a sus espaldas pero al girar una mano lo tomo por el cuello y apretándolo lo levanto en el aire -te dije que eras lento jajajaja-

El misterioso ser estaba levantando a Ryoga por el cuello con uno de sus brazos que salían de debajo de la capa, Ryoga ya no resistía mas y su visión comenzó a nublarse.

-serás mi primera victima hoy mocoso...jajajajaja- nuevamente esa tétrica risa hizo eco en los oídos de Ryoga -¿quien es este tipo?- pensó.

El ser aumento la fuerza con la que apretaba el cuello de Ryoga, este solo podía con sus brazos intentar soltarse pero era en vano -adiós mortal-

-este no es mi fin...ahora probaras la fuerza del ¡RUGIDO DEL LEON MAXIMO PODER!- en ese instante una gran cantidad de energía sale disparada hacia arriba.

-¿que planeas mortal?- pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando mira hacia arriba una inmensa esfera de energía cae sobre ambos y una gran explosión remece a toda Nerima.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- se escucha un aterrador grito.

Lord Frei contempla el paisaje de Asgard desde su balcón, en eso la puerta de su habitación se abre y una hermosa joven entra.

-Amo Frei, el joven amo Ranma ya se encuentra en casa- dijo Millia.

Frei le hace un gesto con su mano sin prestar mayor atención, Millia se dispone a irse pero Frei la detiene. -disculpa un momento Millia¿donde esta Ranma ahora?-

Millia se detiene y se gira para verle de frente -pues el joven amo Ranma esta entrenando ahora señor-

-¿con Belenus?- pregunta Frei, Millia solo afirma con la cabeza.

En el jardín trasero de la casa de Frei, a un costado de la arena en la que Ranma tuvo su tan terrible encuentro se ven dos figuras conocidas midiendo fuerzas.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes Ranma?- pregunta Belenus en un tono burlón -si sigues peleando así, no se como sobrevivirás otra semana mas en Asgard-

Ranma bastante agotado apoyándose en su katana dragón es incapaz de entrar en la defensa de Belenus, empuña nuevamente su espada y se arroja al ataque dando un rápido corte horizontal el cual Belenus se saca con su espada.

-vaya estuvo cerca, no esta mal para ser un niño- la palabra "niño" la dice en un tono bastante marcado.

Ranma sonríe -no servirá ese truco de nuevo- empuña su espada y se prepara para atacar nuevamente pero esta vez lo hace con mas calma, se nota una mirada fría en los ojos de Ranma.

-has mejorado Ranma, ahora ya puedes controlar mejor tus impulsos, veamos como esta tu defensa- Belenus es ahora el que se arroja contra Ranma dando rápidos cortes los cuales Ranma bloquea sin mucha dificultad -te estas volviendo viejo Belenus- le grito Ranma -dentro de poco no tendrás nada que enseñarme- , Belenus salta hacia atrás -¿eso crees?- corre nuevamente contra Ranma pero esta vez a pocos pasos del chico salta sobre este.  
Ranma se prepara para bloquear pero Belenus junta energía en su espada y antes de caer la azota en el aire enviando una ráfaga de energía contra el chico.  
-¡Maldición otro ataque de energía con la espada!- pensó rápidamente Ranma, en ese instante empuña la katana con fuerza, esta emite un débil brillo mientras bloquea la ráfaga de Belenus -no puedo contenerlo...- piensa mientras la katana recibe el impacto, el brillo se intensifica produciendo una explosión que envió a Ranma contra el suelo.

Belenus se acerca lentamente a Ranma quien esta tirado de espaldas con los brazos extendidos y aun empuñando la katana dragón en una mano -¿que no tengo nada que enseñarte?, ahora dime ¿por que ese simple ataque de energía te tiró tan fácilmente?- pero el chico no dijo nada, solo miraba el cielo.

-entonces cuando encuentres la respuesta me lo dices...- Belenus enfunda su espada -demos por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy- el capitán se dispone a retirarse cuando algo le interrumpe.

-no fue tu ráfaga la que me tiro, ni mucho menos pudo haber provocado esa explosión- dijo Ranma, Belenus se detiene escuchando atentamente las palabras del chico -el problema estuvo en la katana dragón...- Belenus se gira y ve a Ranma aun tirado en el suelo y con la vista perdida.

-jejeje...si estoy seguro, fue la katana dragón, cuando me atacaste con energía pensé en esquivar tu ataque, pero después se me ocurrió que podría absorberlo con la espada como tu lo hiciste con mi huracán del tigre cuando  
peleamos...- dijo Ranma -pero sentí una gran cantidad de energía que vino de la misma katana, y fue esa energía la que no pude controlar...-

Ranma se sentó y tomando la katana con ambas manos la observa -rayos esta espada podría acabar conmigo si no la se usar bien...- suspiro -¿cual es el secreto para usarla como tu lo hiciste Belenus?-

Belenus estalla en una sonora carcajada -...no puedo creerlo, a mi me tomó mas de un año descubrir lo que tu hiciste hoy- entonces se acerca y se arrodilla frente a Ranma -mira eso te lo puedo enseñar yo, pues el secreto es muy simple- Belenus notó como Ranma tomaba atención sin perder detalle de lo que decía -la katana dragón como te dije fue creada de los huesos y la sangre de un antiguo dragón, por esto la espada en su interior conserva el Ki de original de la criatura-

-¡ESO ERA!- Ranma se levanta de un salto muy entusiasmado -la espada tiene un KI propio, como si fuese un dragón- Belenus lo miro con atención -así que su KI es frió, y al recibir tu ataque explotó... es como mi dragón volador, el contacto de energías contrarias produce una terrible explosión de aire- Ranma se quedo pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo Ranma?- pregunto Belenus al notar el cambio de actitud de este.

-entonces...tendría que controlar la energía de la katana... pero el problema es como hacerlo- Ranma se queda mirando fijamente a Belenus.  
-Lo siento Ranma pero eso tendrás que descubrirlo solo- dijo Belenus, luego nota que alguien los observa.

Frei aparece de la nada -veo que el entrenamiento esta dando frutos- dice con una sonrisa.

Belenus se inclina para saludar a Frei cortésmente, mira de reojo a Ranma el cual entiende el mensaje y hace lo mismo pero de mala gana -saludos Lord Frei- terminó diciendo Belenus.

-vaya pero que sorpresa- al ver como Ranma saluda con el mismo respeto -no solo eres un buen alumno en las artes de la batalla- Ranma se vio un poco molesto con el comentario.

Frei se dirige ha Belenus -¿ya le diste la buena noticia?- Belenus hace un signo de negación con la cabeza mientras que Ranma no sabe de que hablan.

-entonces lo haré yo- Frei ahora se dirige hacia Ranma -has pasado una semana aquí, pero tu progreso a sido mas lento de lo que esperaba, por lo tanto he decidido que seas un soldado oficial de los dragones rojos-

Ranma miro confundido a Belenus -¿a que se refiere?- pregunto un poco nervioso.

Belenus suspiro -lo que Lord Frei trata de decirte es que desde hoy ya no serás solamente su pupilo, él pensó que sería mejor para tu entrenamiento un verdadero desafío- miró fijamente a Ranma -desde hoy serás un miembro de los Dragones Rojos, serás un Einjergar mas de Asgard, dispuesto a luchar en nombre de los dioses...-

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- Ranma salto de la impresión -¡¿A QUE DIABLOS SE REFIEREN CON ESO?!- Ranma estaba furioso -se supone que vine aquí solo para entrenar, no para quedarme eternamente como un soldado¡YO NO ESTOY MUERTO!...¡¡¡YO NO TENGO PORQUE ESTAR AQUI EN PRIMER LUGAR!!!-

Belenus iba a hablar pero Frei le hace un ademán para que se quede quieto, mientras Ranma furioso arroja su espada lejos y se va hacia el bosque que esta cerca.

-déjalo Belenus ya entenderá que su voluntad poco o nada tiene que ver en esto- Frei cambió su mirada tranquila de siempre por una seria y fría -debe aprender que a veces el destino nos obliga a hacer cosas que no deseamos por el bien de los demás...-

-Pero el es solo un chico, ni siquiera yo entiendo del todo el porque usted lo trajo aquí aun estando vivo- Belenus también estaba molesto con la idea -además ser un dragón Rojo es mucho mas que solo ser llamado un soldado, su vida estaría verdaderamente en peligro y...-

Frei miro secamente a Belenus -pensé que ya habíamos discutido eso-  
-lo siento Lord Frei, no fue mi intención ofenderlo- Belenus hace una leve reverencia a Frei.

-pero si me permite poder hablar con él un momento- Agrego, -como gustes Belenus, tomate tu tiempo- Frei terminó y camino en dirección de la casa -pero la decisión ya esta tomada-

Belenus ve alejarse a Frei lentamente, luego toma la katana dragón que Ranma arrojó furioso y camina lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

Belenus camina por el pequeño bosque que se encuentra detrás de la casa de Frei, solo se escucha el cantar de las aves y el sonido del viento a través de los árboles, en eso ve sobre una rama a un chico sentado apoyando su espalda contra el tronco, se acerca lentamente y estando de pie apoya su espalda contra el mismo árbol a un lado de Ranma sin mirarle.

-entiendo como te sientes- dijo finalmente Belenus después de un rato de silencio.

Ranma sonrió dolorosamente -no, no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe y a nadie le importa, solo hacen conmigo lo que quieren y nunca me preguntan... siempre es igual- su voz notaba cansancio.

-te equivocas si lo entiendo- Belenus toma aire y continua -mi vida ha sido terrible, desde que tengo recuerdos mi padre me educo para ser un soldado como el y servir a mi rey hasta la muerte, no tuve amigos por eso, toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria estaba dedicada al entrenamiento, tenía que ser el mejor, el número uno para proteger a mi rey y a mi patria...jajaja que irónico dar mi vida por un rey cobarde y corrupto, dar mi vida por una justicia falsa asesinando a gente inocente en nombre de mi país...mentira, todo era una gran mentira...-

Belenus hablaba con tristeza, Ranma escuchaba con atención.

-¿pero acaso no hiciste nada para evitarlo?- Ranma preguntó inocentemente.

-se organizó una revolución, yo era demasiado joven pero me uní a ella aun contra la voluntad de mi padre- Belenus se queda en silencio, Ranma lo mira con atención y este continua -tenía ideales de justicia, nosotros seriamos los  
heroes que traeríamos la paz a nuestra tierra pero...- Belenus suspira -fue un desastre, una verdadera masacre, las fuerzas reales eran superiores...y yo...- se detuvo de pronto, jamás había hablado a nadie sobre su pasado desde que llegó a Asgard.

-¿y tu que?... ¿fue ahí que moriste?- Ranma estaba intrigado con la historia de Belenus.

-y yo huí, huí lejos...abandone a mis compañeros que sobrevivieron, abandone a mi padre, abandone mi tierra... por primera vez hice lo que deseaba mi corazón y no lo que mandaba el honor ni el deber, y me sentí terrible. ¿Lo entiendes?, terrible ...- Belenus se veía distinto, ya no era aquel seguro capitán, solo era un hombre con un gran dolor en el corazón.

-trabaje como guardaespaldas de un navío mercante, así fue que conocí Japón- Belenus mira a Ranma sorprendido por esa parte de la historia -la paz y tranquilidad que encontré hicieron que me quedara, viví en la casa de un respetado shogun, trabajaba para el como consejero en todo lo respecto a contactos con los mercaderes de occidente usando mi experiencia con ellos, tenia una hermosa hija...de la cual me enamore perdidamente-

Ranma ya no se acordaba del porque estaba molesto, solo escuchaba la historia de Belenus, este prosiguió -su padre que ya me tenia mucho respeto y confianza me concedió la mano de su hija, su única hija con la condición de que cambiara mi apellido por el de su familia para poder mantener la dinastía, yo acepté después de todo mi pasado solo me traía tristezas y dolor-

Se produce un minuto de silencio y continuó -fueron los años mas felices de mi vida, tuvimos un hijo, creció convirtiéndose en todo un guerrero, fuerte, valiente un poco arrogante pero tenía un gran corazón...se parecía mucho a su madre...pelo oscuro y sus ojos claros igual que los de ella-

Belenus sonrió recordando a su familia -fueron diecisiete años de felicidad hasta que estallo el desastre, una dinastía rival declaro la guerra, atacaron nuestro castillo, luchamos valerosamente pero ellos eran superiores, fue el fin  
del shogunado, por suerte las mujeres y los niños pudieron escapar por una salida secreta-

-Mi señor el shogun me pidió que fuera con ellos para defenderlos, pero ese día en vez de ir con ellos envié a mi hijo, le encargue el cuidado de su madre y me despedí de ambos... todavía recuerdo las lágrimas de mi esposa cuando nos separamos, ella sabía que era el fin... nunca mas los volví a ver-

-pero ¿por que?...¿que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Ranma.

Belenus miró el cielo y luego cerró los ojos como pensando -lo entendí...al fin lo entendí, todo lo que me enseñó mi padre sobre el honor y el destino de un caballero, sobre el deber...sobre poner el bienestar de los demás antes que el de uno...-

Belenus acaricia la katana dragón que tiene en sus manos -el verdadero honor no es aquel que defiende el estúpido orgullo de una persona o su fama... es aquel que defiende a los seres amados aun con tu vida, por fin lo entendí, una vez abandoné a los míos en vez de luchar por nuestros ideales de paz y justicia pero ahora no, regresé y luché al lado de mi señor el shogun, y morí a su lado como un guerrero... logré detenerlos el tiempo suficiente para saber que mi esposa e hijo ya estarían a salvo-

-Así es, no sacrifique mi vida por el honor de mi apellido, tampoco lo hice por el honor de la dinastía o por el deber de un soldado...lo hice por mi deber de padre y esposo, era mi vida a cambio de los que amaba, los detuve no importando cuantos fueran, los detuve aun sabiendo que moriría, pero morí feliz por que ellos ya estarían a salvo...y estoy seguro que mi descendencia todavía sobrevive el día de hoy...y me siento orgullosos de haber muerto por ellos- Belenus termino su historia, Ranma no sabia que decir.

-ahora Ranma dime ¿por que quieres ser el mas fuerte?- Ranma se quedo mudo ante esta pregunta.

Belenus mira duramente a Ranma -¿será por tu estúpido orgullo, por tu apellido, por tu honor?...¿quieres volver a tu hogar solo por tu felicidad¿o quedarte aquí aunque tu seas infeliz sabiendo que luchas por la felicidad de los que  
amas?-

las palabras de Belenus golpearon el corazón de Ranma, siempre había querido ser el mas fuerte, el eterno vencedor...¿pero para que?, todas las razones que vinieron a su mente le parecían estúpidas y egoístas...excepto una, solo una razón en su vida por la que ha luchado parecía digna ante todas las demás.

Ranma iba a abrir su boca para responder pero de pronto fue interrumpido, Millia llego corriendo hasta donde estaban ambos.

-Amo Belenus..Amo Ranma...-Millia se veía nerviosa -el amo Frei los llama urgente, dice que es una emergencia-

Belenus y Ranma que bajo de un salto se miran y siguen rápidamente a Millia -¿que pasó Millia¿que es tan urgente?- pregunto Ranma con un mal presentimiento.

-no lo se amo Ranma, pero el amo Frei me dijo que era algo relacionado con el mundo de los mortales, dijo algo de Nerima...- alcanzo a decir Millia antes de apurar el paso.

-¿Nerima?...¡Akane!...- pensó Ranma y sintió como si una daga atravesara su corazón.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

Gilgamech: aunque todos tenemos recuerdos que nos traen dolor, hay veces que pensamos que nuestros problemas son mayores que el de los demás...que equivocados estamos.

Arlequín:...muy profundo hombre, muy profundo...

El gran salón central de la casa de Lord Frei se encontraba a oscuras, solo iluminado por el extraño brillo que provenía de la fuente de agua en el centro del salón, tres siluetas se encuentran alrededor de la fuente. Una de  
ellas se acerca hasta llegar al borde y extendiendo su mano por encima de la ondeante agua esta se queda quieta como si fuese un cristal.

Una gran luz azulada se desprende de esta iluminando todo el cuarto por unos segundos y luego vuelve todo a estar oscuras.

-¿que es todo esto?- pregunta Ranma.

Belenus se lleva un dedo a sus labios haciendo un gesto de silencio, Ranma se molesta de que no lo tomen en cuenta pero de todas formas se queda callado.

-¡Ya está!- fue la triunfal voz de Lord Frei quien aun se encuentra con la mano levantada por encima de la fuente -acérquense y vean.

Ranma y Belenus se acercan aun mas al borde de la fuente, el chico no puede creer lo que ve.

-Es Nerima, hay esta mi escuela y el Dojo Tendo...¡se puede ver toda Nerima, es increíble!- Ranma observa como la fuente ahora quieta como un espejo muestra una imagen aérea de Nerima.

-Este es el espejo de agua, bueno una replica del original que tiene Lord Odin, aunque no tiene el mismo poder es capaz de mostrarnos lo que sucede en el mundo de los mortales- dijo Frei sintiéndose orgulloso de su obra, aunque se molesta al ver que Ranma ni siquiera lo escucho por estar fascinado mirando la imagen de su mundo.

Belenus se acerca -Lord Frei usted nos mando a buscar diciendo que algo malo ocurría en Midgar-

-Así es Belenus, observa- Frei volvió a pasar la mano por encima del espejo y la imagen comienza a cambiar, en esto Ranma se acerca a Belenus -Belenus...¿que es Midgar?- Belenus casi susurrando para no interrumpir a un concentrado Frei -es como se le llama al mundo de los mortales- en eso un nuevo resplandor y se ve un  
lugar especifico de Nerima.

Ranma se acerca rápidamente a la imagen, en sus ojos se ve la desesperación y la angustia por lo que ve -¡No!...¡MALDICIÓN NO PUEDE SER!- pensó en voz alta.

-ese es nuestro problema- dijo finalmente Lord Frei.

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**PARTE 2 "LAS ****  
LLAMAS DE LA MUERTE"**

La jornada termina en el Furinkan, todos se van tranquilamente y felices como siempre, excepto por una hermosa chica de pelo corto y oscuro, camina lentamente hacia la salida de la escuela sin tomar atención del mundo que le  
rodea. Sus amigas no saben como animarla, lo han intentado todos los días desde hace una semana pero nada funciona.

En eso alguien se aparece frente a Akane con un gran ramo de rosas -Akane mi amor, deja de pensar en ese mal nacido de Saotome y ven a mis brazos que yo te haré feliz...-

Kuno queda de una pieza al notar como Akane pasa por su lado sin notar su presencia en lo mas mínimo -..¿Akane?..- pero nada, Akane continua y dobla en la calle camino a su casa sin siquiera enterarse. Más atrás Nabiki la sigue -lo siento Kuno querido, pero creo que no es tu día- y sigue a su hermana.

Todos los alumnos del Furinkan estallan en carcajadas al ver la cara de Kuno -ni siquiera lo golpeo-, -es como si no existiera-, -jajaja ¿que no eras irresistible?-, -miren al relámpago azul- eran algunos de los comentarios.

-Akane espérame- Nabiki tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzar a su hermana.

Akane se detiene para esperarla -¿que pasa Nabiki?-, -pues nada es que andas en las nubes últimamente- le recrimina Nabiki.

-no es nada...- dijo sin animo Akane.

Nabiki sonríe maliciosamente -si claro, nada con el apellido Saotome ¿cierto hermanita?-

Akane se pone roja -¡¿de que estas hablando?!, ese estúpido de Ranma puede irse a donde quiera a mi ni me interesa lo que le pase y ...- Akane se queda callada, una lagrima asoma en sus ojos.

Nabiki se dio cuenta que no debió haberle recordado a Ranma -oye Akane yo lo siento no quise...- de pronto se siente una gran explosión y se ve una inmensa luz saliendo a pocas calles de ahí.

-¿que fue eso?- grita Nabiki, -no se pero vamos a ver- no termino de decir esto Akane cuando ya estaba corriendo en dirección la explosión.

Ryoga estaba tendido de espalda en medio de un gran cráter en el centro de la calle, apenas podía mantenerse conciente -¿que paso?- en eso el extraño ser se para a un lado de Ryoga.

-bonito truco mortal- dijo con su escalofriante voz -lastima que no sirva de nada contra mi-

Ryoga no podía creerlo, el único daño que se veía en el cuerpo del sujeto era el humo que aun salía de su túnica, pero no parecía haberle afectado en lo mas mínimo el rugido del león, en cambio pareciera que todo el daño lo había  
recibido él -¿que diablos fue lo que ocurrió?- pensó angustiado Ryoga.

-Ni siquiera puedes moverte¿que vas a hacer ahora? jajajaja- esa tétrica risa no dejaba de molestar a Ryoga.  
-Acaba conmigo de una vez, que esperas mátame- eran las valientes palabras del chico perdido, si iba a morir que fuera rápido y no con semejante humillación.

-te equivocas no quiero tu vida, lo que quiero es tu alma- en eso saca su monstruosa mano de debajo de la capa y la levanta por encima de Ryoga, comenzó a brillar en una extraña aura rojiza. Ryoga poco a poco dejo de sentir su cuerpo, sintió como si estuviese muriendo.

-no puede ser...- fue el grito dentro de su mente -no puedo morir, no aun, no puedo morir así, aun tengo mucho que hacer...no así por favor...esto es humillante...AKANE...AKARI...no puedo morir sin haber tenido novia...NOOOOO-

En eso el extraño ser se detiene, Ryoga abre apenas los ojos para ver como este se aleja del lugar -te has salvado por esta vez...pero vendré después por ti JAJAJAJAJA- se escucha la tétrica risa antes de que desapareciera en el aire.

Ryoga no entiende nada en eso escucha una voz familiar que lo llama.

-¡RYOGAAAA!- era el grito de una chica que se acercaba corriendo al lugar.

-...¿Akane?...- fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de perder el conocimiento.

Ryoga despierta lentamente, -¿Ryoga estas bien¿puedes oírme?- Akane y Nabiki se encuentran a su lado.

-¿Akane?...¿que paso?- Ryoga pudo ya reconocer el lugar, estaba la casa de los Tendo y lo mejor es que estaba vivo.

-No lo se, vimos una explosión y después te encontramos malherido- dijo Akane -mi hermana Nabiki y yo te trajimos-

-Pero Ryoga ¿quien te hizo eso?- fue Nabiki quien no dejaba de preguntarse como alguien pudo haber lastimado tanto a un experto en artes marciales como Ryoga.

-no lo se, no pude verle el rostro...no parecía humano- fueron las palabras de Ryoga.

Akane se veía preocupada -será mejor que descanses Ryoga-, Pero no le hizo caso, lentamente se levanto -no te preocupes ya me siento mejor- aunque los gestos de dolor de su rostro decían lo contrario.

Ya la noche avanza en Nerima, en la casa de los Tendo todo parece estar normal, durante la cena Ryoga se entero de los últimos acontecimientos, la desaparición de Ranma y de Genma que aun no da la cara desde el día que huyo de Nodoka, quien ya había regresado sin encontrar rastro de él. También Ryoga les hablo del extraño sujeto de la tarde, pero no les dijo que volvería por él para no preocupar a la familia. Ryoga se encontraba descansando en el cuarto de Ranma, no podía conciliar el sueño. Pero en las afueras una siniestra sombra se deja ver cerca de la casa de los Tendo.

-no se porque me advirtieron que encontraría un mortal lo suficientemente poderoso como para desafiarme, haberme tomado tantas molestias para terminar con él fue una perdida de tiempo, por lo menos podré alimentarme bien de las almas de los habitantes de Nerima ...aunque podría divertirme un poco más con este mocoso...JAJAJAJAJAJA- nuevamente esa tétrica risa.

Todos duermen placidamente en la casa de los Tendo, en el cuarto de Akane solo se escucha la respiración de la joven durmiente, en eso la ventana comienza a abrirse por si sola como por arte de magia. Una extraña silueta entra a la habitación y se acerca a la chica.

Akane comienza a hablar dormida -Ranma...pervertido...sal de aquí antes que...- en eso siente un escalofrío y comienza a despertar.

-yo no soy Ranma...- se escuchó una siniestra voz.

Akane termina de despertar, abre los ojos para ver una horrible sombra parada al lado de su cama -¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- se escucha el grito de Akane en toda la casa.

Ryoga junto con el resto de la familia llegan casi al mismo tiempo a la habitación de Akane, cuando Ryoga abre la puerta queda impresionado con lo que ve.

El ser se encuentra de pie al lado de la cama de Akane, solo se ve su capa, el brillo de sus horribles ojos rojos y en su monstruosa mano tiene flotando una esfera de luz.

-¡TU¡MALDITO QUE HACES AQUI!- Ryoga grita furioso, se abalanza sobre el para golpearlo pero el ser se desliza rápidamente por la ventana.

Kasumi y Nabiki corren hacia Akane -Ryoga...mi hermana...¡ESTA MUERTA!- grita Nabiki al revisar a su pequeña hermana, las lagrimas asoman en los ojos de ambas hermanas, la desesperación invade a toda la familia.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Ryoga siente como si se le paralizara su corazón.

-no esta muerta...no aun...JAJAJAJAJA- el extraño ser levanta la voz desde el jardín frente a la ventana.

Ryoga furioso salta para quedar frente a frente con ese sujeto -¡¡¡MALDITO ACABARE CON TU VIDA!!!- su furia era incontenible.

-ya te dije que aun no esta muerta- el extraño levanta su mano de debajo de la capa mostrándole nuevamente la extraña esfera de luz que resplandece en su palma.

-¡A QUE TE REFIERES MALDITO!- Ryoga estaba a punto de atacar.

El ser ni siquiera se inmuta -lo que ves en mi mano mortal ignorante...¡ES EL ALMA DE LA CHICA!- Ryoga no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -así es...yo separe su alma de su cuerpo, y si la quieres de vuelta tendrás que quitármela-

Ryoga estaba desesperado, no podía creer lo que ese tipo le estaba diciendo. Como se atrevía a hacerle esto a Akane -¡MALDITO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- nuevamente se arrojo sobre el ser pero esta vez salto para conectarle una patada, lamentablemente no fue suficiente, el ser asomo su otro brazo de debajo de la capa y con la mano tomo rápidamente el tobillo de Ryoga mandándolo contra la pared.

-escúchame mortal, si quieres salvar el alma de tu amiga sígueme- rápidamente salta sobre los tejados de las casas alejándose.

Ryoga gira su vista mirando hacia la ventana de Akane -¡NO TEMAN YO SALVARE A AKANE¡LO JURO POR MI VIDA!- luego salta sobre el tejado siguiendo al extraño.  
Mientras las hermanas Tendo siguen al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su hermana menor, Nodoka tampoco puede contener las lagrimas, Soun Tendo llora desconsoladamente -por favor Ryoga, salva a mi pequeña...-

Ryoga sigue al sujeto hasta que se detienen en un lugar conocido.

-Este lugar es perfecto para divertirme un rato- Ryoga mira a su alrededor al escuchar esas palabras, se encontraba en el frontis de la escuela Furinkan.

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO!- fue el grito de Ryoga -¿crees que es un juego?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...la verdad es que cuando me liberaron me advirtieron de un poderoso mortal en este lugar, y supuse que eras tu por la gran energía que irradias...pero fue una decepción darme cuenta que no eras rival para mi, y como no quiero haber perdido mi tiempo en vano planee esta pequeña diversión antes de quedarme con tu alma...- fueron las horribles palabras del extraño ser.

Ryoga se prepara para luchar -¿quién te crees que eres para hacer esto?-

-mi nombre es Ceniza, el demonio más poderoso que existe en Midgard y desde hoy este basurero al que llamas Nerima será mi reino de terror y desolación ...JAJAJAJA- La tétrica risa hacia eco en el alma de Ryoga.

-no me importa que seas un demonio o un monstruo...¡ESTE SERA TU FIN!- Ryoga se abalanza propinando una serie de golpes y patadas que Ceniza esquiva con facilidad a pesar de su tremendo cuerpo.

-¿eso es todo?- dijo mientras esquiva los golpes -¿cuándo vas a aprender a mantener tu lugar humano insolente- dijo esto y con una mano detuvo un golpe de Ryoga, luego comienza su contraataque con una serie de movimientos que Ryoga apenas puede evadir, finalmente entran algunos golpes y Ryoga termina recibiendo una paliza que lo arroja al suelo.  
Ryoga se levanta lentamente mientras escucha la burlona y oscura risa del demonio -aun no termino contigo-

Nuevamente Ryoga se lanza contra su oponente pero esta vez antes de atacar golpea con su dedo índice el suelo -¡TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN!- una gran explosión de humo y piedra hacen que Ceniza se cubra con su capa, cuando vuelve a mirar Ryoga ya no se encuentra, mira hacia todos lados buscando al chico.

-¡ACA ARRIBA!- lo único que alcanza a escuchar el demonio antes de ver como Ryoga le cae encima con una patada que golpea su rostro haciendo que se corra varios metros hacia atrás, vuelve su vista furioso solo para ver que Ryoga tiene sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y justo en ese instante los extiende hacia  
él.

-¡RUGIDO DEL LEÓN!- una enorme esfera de energía sale disparada de las manos de Ryoga, Ceniza no alcanza a reaccionar y esta lo golpea produciendo una terrible explosión.

Ryoga jadeaba, uso demasiada energía en ese ataque -se terminó...-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...iluso mortal- Ryoga desesperado mira la nube de humo en frente suyo, esta se despeja lentamente dejando ver una silueta.

-No...no es cierto...- Ryoga observa como Ceniza con su capa casi desecha se acerca lentamente hacia él, -tu lo has querido- deja caer los restos de su capa mostrando su verdadera forma.

Ryoga solo abre más los ojos ante lo que ve, el demonio se estira mostrando su grande e increíblemente musculoso cuerpo, su cabeza calva con ojos rojos y orejas puntiagudas, sin contar sus terribles dientes de bestia que tenía. Pero eso no era lo peor, Ceniza poseía seis monstruosos brazos con uñas que parecían garras y una armadura negra cubría su cuerpo, las piernas descubiertas y musculosas, no tenia botas pues sus pies también parecían garras de animal.

El pobre chico perdido por primera vez en su vida sintió tanto miedo al ver semejante criatura, pero solo duro un momento, se abalanzo con furia sobre el demonio.

-Akane esta en peligro, no puedo rendirme ahora- intento golpearlo pero este detuvo fácilmente el ataque con su mano y atrapando el puño de Ryoga comenzó a apretarlo lentamente.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!- grito de dolor de Ryoga, apenas podía sostenerse en pie mientras el demonio apretaba cada vez más su mano haciendo sonar sus huesos.

-Ríndete y tu sufrimiento terminara ahora mortal- el monstruo no dejaba de sonreír en forma tétrica mientras Ryoga se encogía del dolor.

-ja..ja...¡JAMAS!... ¡RUGIDO DEL LEÓN MÁXIMO PODER!- una tremenda cantidad de energía sale disparada hacia el cielo.

El demonio mira hacia arriba con toda calma viendo como la gigantesca esfera de energía cae sobre él, y apunto de impactarlo la detiene con la palma de una de sus otras cinco manos libres, -...no puede ser- dijo Ryoga incrédulo al ver que toda la energía fue absorbida por el monstruo.

-Créelo miserable mortal- siguió apretando el puño de Ryoga con aun más fuerza -soy un demonio y tu energía negativa es solo un masaje para mi¡lo único que haces es aumentar mi fuerza!- dijo esto y arrojo a Ryoga contra un árbol.

-ahora veras lo que es poder, te mostrare el verdadero poder de la magia- dijo esto y levanto uno de sus brazos...una increíble formación mágica apareció alrededor de su mano bajando lentamente hasta sus pies, Ryoga solo podía mirar con angustia -llego mi fin...perdóname Akane...- pensó mientras una lagrima  
recorría su mejilla.  
El monstruo extiende su mano hacia su victima -¡LLAMAS DE HEL!- en ese instante una terrible columna de fuego sale disparada de su mano en dirección de Ryoga, este solo cierra sus ojos. Las llamas arrasan con varios metros dejando solo humeantes cenizas a su paso.

-pobre mortal, creo que se me pasó la mano, JAJAJAJAJA...una lástima ni siquiera su alma quedó para comérmela...- dijo ufanamente el demonio -¿ahora que haré con esta alma?- mira en su palma la esfera de luz que era el alma de Akane -...serás un sabroso tentempié...JAJAJAJA- hizo un ademán de echársela a la boca.

-¡ALTO!- una sombra se cruza por enfrente del demonio, se escucha un corte y Ceniza gime de dolor, el brazo que sostenía el alma de Akane cae inerte al suelo acompañado de un fluido negro y viscoso que era la sangre del demonio.

-¡¿MALDITO QUIEN ERES?!- gimió el demonio mientras se gira hacia su espalda para ver quien a osado lastimarlo, mientras con otra de sus manos aun cubre la herida que le dejo un brazo menos.

-¡TU ERES EL MALDITO!- frente a él se encuentra un muy furioso joven, vestía el uniforme de los Dragones rojos, una camisa roja con cuello de manga larga, abotonada a un costado de su torso la cual estaba adornada con bordados en hilos dorados, especialmente uno en la espalda con forma de un dragón oriental. Tenia un par de pulseras de oro que protegían sus antebrazos con exquisitos grabados. Usaba pantalones negros y botas del mismo color. Un cinturón del cual colgaba la funda de su espada. El joven tenía el cabello oscuro tomado en una trenza.

-soy Ranma...- dijo el joven -Ranma Saotome ahora soldado de los Dragones Rojos¡y lo último que veras en tu vida maldito monstruo!- Ranma sostenía en una mano el alma de Akane, y en la otra aun empuñaba la katana dragón manchada con la negra sangre de Ceniza. Su mirada era de profundo odio -te haré pagar lo que hiciste- dijo casi haciendo sonar sus dientes.

Ceniza no estaba menos furioso, su rostro se desfiguro de la ira que sentía al ver a Ranma en ese momento -...Dragones Rojos...esta vez me vengare¡ME VENGARE DE TODOS USTEDES!- grito.

-ya van trescientos años y todavía no se te quita ese mal humor- Ceniza se gira para ver a Belenus apoyado en la pared a un lado de la entrada de la escuela, a su otro lado se encontraba un inconsciente Ryoga acostado en la pared.

-Belenus...tu y tus dragones fueron los que me encerraron, pero ahora tendré mi venganza, los consumiré a todos y sus almas gritaran eternamente por misericordia en las entrañas del palacio Eljudner- los ojos de Ceniza  
llameaban por sed de venganza.

-no se de que estas hablando, pero yo seré el que me vengue por lo que le hiciste a Akane- Ranma dijo lentamente -no tendré compasión de ti monstruo ...¡PREPARATE!- Ranma en ese momento arroja la esfera de luz por encima de Ceniza la cual recibió Belenus -cuídala por favor Belenus mientras me encargo de este tipo-

Belenus sostiene en sus manos la esfera de luz que es la mismísima alma de Akane -Ranma cuantas veces te lo repetí antes de venir aquí...¡ahora tienes que llamarme CAPITAN!...estos chicos de hoy...-

-insolente mocoso no sabes con quien estas hablando- Ceniza recoge su brazo del suelo y lo junta con su cuerpo, en ese momento se regenera quedando como si nada, -ahora sentirás el dolor como paga por tu afrenta-

-¡deja de hablar y pelea!- Ranma envaino su espada y se arrojo para atacar con golpes de puño y patadas que Ceniza evita al igual que lo hizo con Ryoga.

Finalmente Ceniza contraataca con rápidos golpes de sus seis brazos a la vez, Ranma apenas puede esquivarlos hasta que uno lo golpea y lo envía contra el frontis de la escuela destrozando la puerta de entrada.

Ranma se levanta de entre los escombros, se limpia un hilo de sangre que cae de sus labios -ahora veras...- sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza otra vez contra Ceniza.

-Einjergar ¿aun no conoces tus limites?- se prepara para recibirlo.

Pero Ranma cambia de estrategia -¡TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES!- grita mientras comienza a propinarle cientos de golpes al demonio, este utiliza sus seis palmas para bloquear los golpes.

-eres lento Einjergar- en eso Ranma aumenta su velocidad y Ceniza no puede seguir evitándolo, por fin los golpes de Ranma conectan enviando al demonio varios metros atrás bastante lastimado -¿dijiste algo?-

Belenus observa el combate en silencio -Ranma a mejorado mucho durante los entrenamientos, hace una semana no hubiese sido un rival para Ceniza pero ahora...ni siquiera él se ha dado cuenta de cuanto a mejorado...- Belenus nota que el aura de combate de Ceniza aumenta -la ira lo esta consumiendo... ahora si se pondrá interesante...- pensó.

Ceniza no lo podía creer, ese Einjergar lo golpeo más veces de lo que su orgullo lo permitía, había superado la velocidad de sus seis brazos -ahora veras si te sientes tan rápido mocoso- dijo en un tono tétrico.

El demonio extiende sus seis brazos y con las palmas abiertas dice -brazas del ardiente Muspell, dadme el fuego de los guerreros...dadme la llama de los asesinos...DADME EL ARMA CON LA QUE QUEMARE LAS MISMAS ALMAS DE LOS QUE SE ME OPONGAN...¡¡¡ESPADAS DE MUSPELL!!!- aparecen en ese momento bolas de fuego en cada mano de Ceniza las cuales se transforman en espadas con hojas de fuego.

A Ranma le corre una gota de sudor al ver al monstruo armado con una espada de fuego en cada uno de sus seis brazos -maldición esto no se ve bien- pensó.  
-¡Ranma ten cuidado...eso es magia pura, no esta bromeando!- le grito Belenus.

Ranma desenfunda su katana y la empuña con ambas manos -¡ya lo se no tienes porque decírmelo!-

No alcanzó a terminar cuando Ceniza se abalanzó sobre él dando rápidos golpes con sus espadas, Ranma esquiva, bloquea y vuelve a evitar los golpes de las espadas, pero aun así puede sentir el calor y el fuego casi quemando su piel.

Ranma da un paso en falso y Ceniza encuentra una entrada -¡es tu fin!- gritó el demonio mientras daba un golpe que el chico apenas esquivó retrocediendo, pero no fue suficiente pues este rozó el cuerpo del chico provocándole un corte en su costado. Instantáneamente se produjo una explosión de fuego que rodeo a Ranma siendo arrojado por los aires hasta caer pesadamente al suelo envuelto en llamas.

Las llamas se apagaron y Ranma aun en el suelo humeando no responde.

-¿eso fue todo einjergar?- Ceniza vuelve la vista hacia Belenus -ya no te puedes esconder detrás de este debilucho, pelea conmigo cobarde Belenus...a llegado la hora de mi venganza-

Belenus lo mira seriamente y con orgullo -¿tu crees?- en eso Ceniza siente un ruido y vuelve su mirada para ver sorprendido como Ranma se levanta lentamente del suelo -creo que no deberías subestimar a mis dragones rojos jajaja- Belenus se burla del demonio.

Ranma se apoya en su katana, siente un tremendo dolor en el costado, pone su mano sobre su herida y al verla se da cuenta que esta manchada con su sangre.

-Diablos como duele... ¿pero como me salve del fuego?- en eso Ranma mira su uniforme casi intacto -ahora lo recuerdo "la ropa creada por los dioses es más resistente que la mejor de las armaduras, hasta te protegerá de la magia", Belenus me lo dijo cuando me obligó a vestir este uniforme... ¡le debo una!-

-No se como te salvaste...pero no cometeré ese error dos veces- Ceniza se prepara para atacar, y sonríe maliciosamente -¡te tengo una pequeña sorpresa miserable einjergar! JAJAJAJAJA- Ceniza arroja dos de sus espadas contra Ranma.

-¡RANMA CUIDADO!- fue el grito de Belenus.

Ranma apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y salto para evitarlas, pero cuando estas impactaron el suelo se produjo una explosión de fuego, la onda de impacto empujo lejos al chico que se encontraba en el aire, rápidamente reaccionó poniendo una mano en el suelo y giro cayendo de pie listo para recibir a Ceniza que ya se abalanzaba sin previo aviso atacándolo con rápidos golpes de sus cuatro espadas restantes.

-debo hacer algo- pensó -¡ya lo tengo!- Ranma siguió evitando los golpes de Ceniza mientras retrocedía poco a poco cuando parecía que el demonio lo tenía arrinconado el chico sonrío -¡EL DRAGON VOLADOR!- golpeando con su espada hacia el cielo se produjo un gran remolino que envió a volar a Ceniza.

-¡¿QUE?!- no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando en el aire miro hacia abajo y vio a Ranma que se acercaba rápidamente de un salto por en medio del remolino.  
La katana dragón brilla intensamente en las manos del chico, Ranma se cruza como un rayo por en frente del demonio dando un mortal corte vertical en todo el pecho del monstruo partiendo su armadura, la negra sangre se esparce en el aire escuchándose un gemido de dolor como si fuese de una bestia.

El remolino desaparece, Ranma cae de pie dando espectaculares giros en el aire, Ceniza cae inerte chocando pesadamente contra el suelo dejándolo hundido a su alrededor.

Ranma respiraba con dificultad -estuvo más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- se escucha la tétrica risa de Ceniza, se levanta con dificultad, por su armadura destrozada corría su negra y viscosa sangre, al igual que por su boca, estaba hecho pedazos pero aun así estaba riendo -al fin lo entendí... el mortal del cual me advirtieron no era él- mirando de reojo a Ryoga inconsciente -¡eras TU!- Ceniza reía confiadamente esto comenzó a preocupar a Belenus.

-No eres un einjergar...¡ERES UN MALDITO MORTAL! ...si...ya puedo sentir tu esencia- Ranma no entendía porque Ceniza estaba tan feliz de saber eso.

-Ahora que se que eres un mortal ¡ESTAS PERDIDO!- Ceniza levantó la voz para ser escuchado, apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

Ranma tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto -¿qué esta planeando ahora, se esta muriendo y aun insiste en pelear...?- pensó.

Ceniza se irguió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban -...sueño eterno- comenzó a decir -...ven a esta alma y libérala de su aflicción mortal...-

Belenus reconoció el hechizo -¡RANMA ALEJATE DE ÉL RAPIDO!- pero fue demasiado tarde, Ceniza extendió sus seis brazos hacia Ranma haciendo distintas poses con los dedos de cada mano -...¡JUICIO DE LA OSCURIDAD!...- un anillo de energía negra salió disparado en dirección de Ranma, demasiado rápido y no pudo evitarlo.

El anillo de energía atravesó el corazón de Ranma como si fuese aire saliendo por su espalda, luego se transformo en una inmensa formación mágica detrás de él la cual lo aprisiono dejándolo suspendido en el aire, su katana rodó por el suelo.

-¡AAHHHHHHHH!- Ranma sintió un terrible dolor, poco a poco dejo de sentir su cuerpo -QUE... ESTA... PASANDO... NO PUEDO MOVERME... ¡AHHHHH!- el dolor cada vez se incrementa mientras rayos de energía azotan su cuerpo-

-Estúpido mortal, este es el hechizo negro que uso para separar el alma del cuerpo de los seres humanos...ahora que se que eres un mortal también puedo quedarme con tu alma...JAJAJAJA- Ceniza mantenía sus brazos extendidos -deja de luchar, solo alargas lo inevitable...-

Ranma fue perdiendo el conocimiento, todo se veía borroso -maldito monstruo...no me rendiré...pero no puedo hacer nada...¡MALDICIÓN!- ya no escuchaba los gritos de Belenus ni la risa del maldito Ceniza, todo estaba  
poniéndose oscuro.

-Así que nuevamente te quieres dar por vencido- Ranma escucho una voz dentro de si -te confié el cuidado de mi hija ¿y esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?- esa voz se le hizo familiar a Ranma -tu...tu me hablaste cuando pelee con  
Belenus...¿quién eres?-, -te confié el cuidado de mi hija... no puedes morir aun, si tu mueres mi pequeña también lo hará-

-¿tu hija?...¡TU HIJA!...¡TU!...perdón... ¿usted es la madre de AKANE?- Ranma solo escucho una risa por respuesta. -ahora Ranma Saotome, vas a dejar que ese monstruo te venza, mate a mi hija, mate a todo lo que amamos en este mundo...-

-¡NO!- Ranma empezó a sentir su cuerpo nuevamente -no lo permitiré, jamás lo permitiré, -entonces ¿qué estas esperando?- la voz hablaba con suavidad.  
-Pero no puedo hacer nada...- Ranma también comenzó a sentir nuevamente el dolor -estoy atrapado...-  
-Escúchame joven Saotome, te haré un favor y espero no desaproveches la oportunidad-. -¿Que?- fue lo único que pensó Ranma antes de volver a la conciencia.

Belenus tenía su mano en el mango de la espada, Ceniza seguía con su hechizo mientras del cuerpo inerte de Ranma comenzó a salir una esfera de luz lentamente de su pecho. -...no puedo hacer nada ahora, si interrumpo el hechizo de ese monstruo el alma de Ranma podría salir dañada...¡DIOSES QUE HAGO!- Belenus estaba tenso y listo para atacar.

Ceniza sonreía al ver ya su victoria -ven a mi pequeña alma...ven a mi...¡¿UH?!-

Belenus y Ceniza no daban crédito a lo que veían, del pecho de Ranma salió una extraña luz y su energía comenzó a neutralizar el hechizo del demonio, el alma de Ranma regresa a su cuerpo -¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- Ceniza intentó aumentar el poder de su hechizo pero no funciona.

Ranma abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza mirando fijamente a Ceniza -llegó tu hora- al decir esto una onda de energía broto de la luz que proviene de su pecho destruyendo la formación mágica que atrapaba a Ranma. Ya libre tomo la katana del suelo y se abalanzo contra Ceniza.

-¡AUN NO ME GANAS!- Ceniza uso lo ultimo de su poder -¡LLAMAS DE HEL!- un pilar de llamas aun más grande que el que uso contra Ryoga se dispara en dirección de Ranma, este no hace nada para evitarlo, sigue de frente contra las llamas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Grita Ranma mientras antepone su espada contra el fuego, la katana brilla obedeciendo a su amo y una barrera se forma a su alrededor haciendo que las llamas lo rodeen sin siquiera tocarlo.

El pánico deforma el rostro de Ceniza al ver a Ranma frente a él atravesando intacto las llamas -¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

Ranma se arroja de frente con la katana aun lado de su cuerpo dando una estocada enterrándola en el corazón del monstruo. Salta el fluido negro del pecho del demonio manchando a Ranma en su pelo cara y ropas de aquel viscoso líquido.

El tiempo pareciera detenerse, Ranma frente al cuerpo del monstruo con su katana enterrada en su corazón, Ceniza apenas puede murmurar unas palabras mirando hacia abajo para ver al chico -...¿por qué?...-

Ranma sonríe de una manera fría -...te puedo perdonar el que quieras matar a mis amigos, el que quieras destruir mi hogar...mi mundo, aun te puedo perdonar el que quisieras acabar con mi vida y mi alma- dijo suavemente.

-¡PERO JAMÁS TE PERDONARE EL QUE LASTIMARAS A AKANE!- Ranma grito y presionó aun más su katana haciendo que atravesara el pecho del demonio totalmente saliendo la punta por su espalda ante el grito de dolor de Ceniza. Ranma soltó la empuñadura dejándola enterrada, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás y cruzando  
sus brazos por en frente de su pecho, luego los estiro en dirección del moribundo Ceniza -¡HURACÁN DEL TIGRE!- una inmensa esfera de energía sale disparada de las manos de Ranma produciendo una terrible explosión que consume completamente al demonio.

Cuando Ranma abre sus ojos ve que el monstruo fue totalmente destruido, solo quedan sus restos quemándose en el suelo y la Katana Dragón enterrada sobre él triunfalmente.

-me tenias preocupado niño- dijo Belenus con una sincera sonrisa, -ya te dije que no me llamaras niño- contesto suavemente Ranma, apenas podía hablar sentía su cuerpo devastado por el cansancio y el dolor.

-pero dime ¿qué es eso?- pregunto a Ranma al ver el extraño brillo que aun venía de su pecho, Ranma metió la mano por el cuello de su camisa y saco una hermosa gema de color púrpura que colgaba de su cuello por una cadena. La piedra era la fuente del brillo que lentamente se fue apagando.

-¿dónde conseguiste eso?- dijo incrédulo Belenus -...olvídalo, de seguro es esta piedra mágica la que salvo tu vida...vaya que tienes suerte deberías conservarla- Ranma miraba incrédulo la piedra -es la que me dio Millia en el  
mercado...pero...- pensó -...no fue solo la piedra...- dijo casi en un suspiro.

Belenus miro a su alrededor, el frontis de la escuela era un desastre -no esta tan mal, puede arreglarse...Ranma es hora de irnos ¿no crees?- Ranma asintió con la cabeza se notaba en su rostro el cansancio -tenemos que ir al Dojo Tendo-

-no es necesario- terminó diciendo Belenus, levanta sus manos con el alma de Akane en ellas y lentamente la esfera de luz comenzo a brillar, se eleva en el aire y vuela rápidamente en dirección de la casa de los Tendo.

-Pero...el alma de Akane...- Ranma se ve asustado, -cálmate, no pasa nada malo, al morir Ceniza también termino su hechizo...y el alma de esta chica puede volver a su cuerpo- dijo Belenus -pero si tanto te preocupa podríamos ir ver...- mientras le guiña un ojo a Ranma -además me gustaría saber que clase de chica es tu novia...jajaja- Belenus se ríe alegremente mientras Ranma se pone completamente rojo, .Ninguno de los dos nota la pequeña sombra que los observa desde la oscuridad.

En la pieza de Akane solo rodea la desesperanza, Nodoka intenta calmar a un histérico Soun, Kasumi no puede contener las lagrimas al ver a su hermana prácticamente muerta, Nabiki tampoco es capaz de mantener su frialdad de siempre actuando nerviosamente sin poder aceptar lo que esta ocurriendo, el ambiente  
esta demasiado triste y nadie dice nada.  
En eso una intensa luz se acerca a la ventana, todos quedan sorprendidos al ver un pequeña esfera de luz que entra al cuarto y se posa suavemente sobre el inerte cuerpo de la chica, entrando en ella. Todos están expectantes alrededor de Akane.

Lentamente Akane abre los ojos -¿qué pasa?- dice en un tono somnoliento al ver a toda su familia a su alrededor mirándola extrañamente.

-¡MI PEQUEÑA!- grita Soun Tendo mientras abraza llorando a una extrañada Akane, también sus hermanas le abrazan emocionadas al ver esta bien, Nodoka se limpia sus lagrimas mirando la tierna escena.

-¡PERO PODRÍAN DECIRME QUE LES OCURRE!- grita Akane sin entender nada.

En eso Nodoka siente que golpean la puerta y baja a ver dejando a la feliz familia en el cuarto de Akane, cuando abre se encuentra a un malherido Ryoga inconsciente acostado en la entrada -¿Ryoga?-

Desde un tejado vecino dos sombran observan la escenas ocurridas en la casa de los Tendo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres verlos?- Belenus miraba confundido el triste rostro de Ranma.

-Debo cumplir la promesa que hice y volver lo antes posible a Asgard- dice sin animo -...además Akane ya está bien...- Ranma no puede dejar escapar una lágrima -¡maldición se me metió una mugre en el ojo!- dice mientras se limpia la cara.

Belenus solo sonrié -si, como tu digas, pero entiendo lo difícil que sería volver a Asgard si los vieras ahora... especialmente despedirse de una novia tan bonita como ella, jajaja-

Ranma lo mira en forma asesina -¡NO ES MI NOVIA!, el compromiso lo fijaron nuestros padres, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver...además ni siquiera nos gustamos y por si fuera poco ella es una marimacho violenta que lo único que  
hace es golpearme todo el día sin que yo le haga nada...- se queda callado al notar como Belenus lo mira fijamente.

-Es una lástima...- le dice Belenus -nunca nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que ya no esta, especialmente en esta vida que es tan corta... pero déjame decirte que cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tener una novia como esa chica...- Belenus comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a la casa de los Tendo -bien... será mejor irnos, hiciste un excelente trabajo para ser tu primera vez cazando un demonio- Belenus se gira y le sonríe -bienvenido a los dragones rojos Ranma Saotome-

Ranma va a decir algo pero se queda pensando, Belenus continua caminando pero Ranma se decide finalmente y habla -¡Capitán!- Belenus solo se detiene y le escucha si darle la cara -pues...ella...si es mi novia...creo- dijo Ranma casi en un susurro.  
Belenus ríe alegremente -al fin me dijiste Capitán-

La mañana comienza en Asgard, en la casa de Lord Frei dios de primera clase hay un gran movimiento, toda la servidumbre encabezada por el hada Millia se encuentran a la entrada de la mansión despidiendo al joven Ranma, quien en compañía de Belenus se retira para ir a los cuarteles oficiales de los Dragones Rojos.

-Gracias a todos- Ranma hace una reverencia al estilo oriental -fue un placer estar aquí aunque solo fuera una semana-

-Amo Ranma tome- Millia le entrega un paquete -es algo de ropa nueva para usted, además de un cambio para su uniforme- en ese momento Ranma vestía impecablemente el uniforme de los Dragones Rojos, Ranma se lo agradece.

-Lord Frei dijo que te vería después en el cuartel- Belenus explicando su ausencia.

-si, como no, el fue el que me chantajeó para aceptar esto- Ranma dijo en voz baja recordando que la unica forma que le dejara volver a Nerima para salvar a Akane era en calidad de soldado y que prometiera volver después a Asgard para completar su entrenamiento.

-no te molestes tanto, así tienden a actuar los dioses... ya te acostumbraras- rió Belenus alegremente al ver la cara de dolor de Ranma.

Ambos se despiden de Millia y los demas para continuar su viaje por las calles del Valhala, el corazón de Ranma se llenaba de emoción al pensar que clase de vida le esperaría ahora, miembro de un ejercito sirviente de los dioses y lo peor viviendo en otro mundo -¿qué pensaría Akane de mi si me viera ahora?- pensaba en silencio mientras seguía a Belenus hacia su nueva vida.

Frei desde su ventana con una copa de vino en su mano observa como Ranma se aleja por las calles -resulto mejor de lo que esperaba- sonrió -no fue tan mala idea liberar a ese demonio después de todo-.  
Ahora comienza una nueva vida para Ranma¿que es lo que le tiene preparado el futuro a nuestro joven héroe de Nerima?...solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**"CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD" **

Gilgamech: Al fin esta terminado el capitulo 3, este si que me ha dado trabajo pero creo que quedo bien...bueno eso lo deciden ustedes, el próximo capitulo estará más emocionante aun la entrada de los Dragones Rojos en escena...no crean que este fic esta escrito como nazca ya tiene una historia predefinida y espero les este gustando como se va desarrollando... a todo esto ¿podrá Ranma adaptarse a una vida militar en un escuadrón¿qué tan terribles son estos chicos?...pues esperen el capitulo 4 entonces .

Consultas, comentarios, dudas y lo que se les ocurra a atmcmlxxix(arroba)yahoo.es o visítanos en la página oficial de crónicas de Asgard en los esperamos.

Arlequín: Aquí esta mi aporte cultural del capítulo de hoy:

Un pequeño Glosario de los términos usados en el Fic (recuerden todos sacados de la mitología nórdica...pero usados libremente por mi gracias a la magia del Fic P)

Einjergar :adaptación libre del nombre que se les da a las almas de los mortales que viven en el Valhala, originalmente se escribe "einherjerne" pero vaya a pronunciar eso P.

Midgard: Este es el nombre que recibe nuestro mundo...sip la tierra.

Asgard: Es el mundo de los dioses.

Valhala: la capital de Asgard, un ciudad pero...¡que ciudad!.

Eljudner: Es el nombre del palacio de la reina Hel que vive en "Hel" (si se llama igual que la reina), hel es el mundo de los muertos...el infierno de donde vienen todas las abominaciones a molestar a los pobres seres humanos... ¡¡  
¡Nos vemos!


	4. Comienzo

Crónicas de Asgard es un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Fantasy Fics Estudios, grupo compuesto por Arlequín y Gilgamech. Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, nuestra intención no es obtener ganancias de este trabajo...solo lo hacemos por amor al arte. Ahora disfruten del Capítulo 4.

_---- Fantasy Fics Estudios ----_

Ranma camina con la vista perdida hacia el cielo, sus ojos están puestos en el gigantesco árbol que se ve en el horizonte, justo al centro de la ciudad. La verde copa parece sostener el cielo, y Ranma admira como ya casi están bajo su sombra. Ni siquiera nota la gran cantidad de seres que caminan a su alrededor, ni tampoco el que ya se encuentran caminando por la avenida principal del Valhala, el mismísimo mercado de Asgard.

_---- Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi ----_

Belenus nota la fijación que tiene el chico hacia el inmenso árbol que cubre los cielos de donde se encuentran ahora.

-El ver a Yggdrasil lo llena a uno de vitalidad, como siempre- dijo el caballero Belenus observando el árbol gigantesco, justo hacia donde se dirigían.

Ranma lo miró con curiosidad -¿Yggdrasil?...- pregunto distraídamente mientras volvía a levantar su vista hacia la gigantesca copa que ahora estaba sobre ambos.

-si Ranma, ese es el nombre del árbol de la vida, este árbol es el que le da la vida a todos los seres vivientes de varios mundos... incluido Midgar- respondió Belenus, quien se molesto al notar que Ranma ni siquiera escucho su explicación.

_---- Un Fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Arlequín y Gilgamech ----_

Ambos continúan su ruta por las calles del Valhala, Ranma nota con disgusto que doblan en una calle saliente alejándose ahora del centro de la ciudad, como también de Yggdrasil.

-no te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo de ver a Yggdrasil más de cerca...por ahora tenemos que llegar a los cuarteles para que conozcas a tus nuevos compañeros- dijo Belenus notando la molestia del chico.

Ranma al escuchar esto se sintió un poco nervioso, recordó todo lo que le había sucedido desde que llegó a Asgard, sentía un poco de temor por lo que le esperaba con los Dragones Rojos.

-¿sucede algo Ranma?- pregunto Belenus al notar la preocupación del chico.

-no...nada, olvídalo Bele...¡Capitán!- Ranma aun no se acostumbra a llamarle capitán a Belenus -maldición ¿por qué le tengo que decir así?-

_---- Presentan ----_

Belenus se detiene en una pequeña plaza, es redonda con su suelo completamente formado por bloques de piedra y en su centro una hermosa fuente con esculturas de las cuales brota la cristalina agua. Varias calles salen desde esta plaza, a uno de sus lados se levanta un gran edificio de paredes grises de las cuales colgaban enormes estandartes con insignias de los dragones rojos.

Ranma mira sorprendido el edificio y la entrada hecha de madera y metal la cual se encuentra sobre el nivel del suelo detrás de unas impresionantes escalinatas de mármol.

-...Ranma...¡hemos llegamos!- dijo finalmente Belenus adelantándose hacia la impresionante y al mismo tiempo intimidante entrada del cuartel de los Dragones Rojos... su nuevo hogar.

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

**CAPÍTULO CUARTO**

**"COMIENZO"**

**PARTE 1: "LOS DRAGONES ROJOS"**

Amanece un nuevo día, un nuevo día no tan normal para los ciudadanos de Nerima. Especialmente para los miembros de una familia, la familia Tendo.

Todos se encuentran reunidos desayunando, aunque la verdad casi no prueban bocado discutiendo los extraños hechos ocurridos el día de ayer, también en la mesa se encuentra Ryoga que se ve con varios vendajes producto de sus heridas.

-Pero Ryoga...¿cómo es que no recuerdas nada?- pregunta Nabiki al confundido chico, el cual no deja de tomar su cabeza con ambas manos haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

-no...no puedo...no se que paso después...ya les dije todo lo que recuerdo- Ryoga suspira finalmente -lo siento pero no recuerdo más...-

Soun Tendo llora emocionado -no importa que no recuerdes Ryoga...gracias por salvar a mi pequeña Akane de ese monstruo...¡eres un héroe!-

-...pero yo...- Ryoga no sabe que decir -yo...no recuerdo haberla salvado-

En eso están mientras Nabiki atiende el teléfono, se sienten unos pasos que bajan las escaleras y luego se acercan a la sala.

-Akane... ¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar descansando- Nodoka reprende suavemente a la chica.

-Pero tía Nodoka...yo me siento bien, en serio no tengo nada- Akane se ve un poco molesta, aunque entiende que después de lo ocurrido se preocupen por su salud -en serio Tía..ya estoy bien-

Akane se sienta a la mesa antes de que Kasumi y Nodoka pudiesen detenerla. Ella nota como Ryoga la mira preocupado.

-gracias por salvarme ayer Ryoga- le dice Akane con una sincera sonrisa que hace ruborizarse al chico perdido.

Ryoga después de calmarse insiste -..pero...yo...Akane...la verdad es que no recuerdo nada...lo que ocurrió fue que...- Ryoga cuenta nuevamente la historia de su encuentro con ese demonio llamado "Ceniza", y también lo poderoso que era, finalmente cuenta como estaba apunto de morir.

-y perdí el conocimiento, después desperté aquí y eso es todo...lo siento pero no creo haber sido yo quien derroto a ese monstruo- dijo Ryoga bastante apenado.

Akane miraba sorprendida a Ryoga -pero si no fuiste tu...¿quién entonces?- pero al decir esto un pensamiento paso por su mente -...no...no puede ser..él no esta aquí- pensó la chica dejando escapar un suspiro.

Kasumi nota el cambio de actitud de su hermana -Akane sírvete el desayuno que se te va a enfriar- dice sacándola de su estado de ensoñación.

Todos están comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Nabiki entra corriendo a la sala, toma el control remoto y enciende rápidamente el televisor cambiando de canales.

-¿que pasa hija?- pregunta Soun sin entender la reacción de Nabiki.

-¡AQUÍ ESTA!- Nabiki levanta la voz al dar con el noticiario -¡miren esto!-

La familia observa las imágenes del noticiero y quedan sorprendidos con lo que ven. El silencio es tal que solo se escucha la voz del reportero.

-Aquí estamos en vivo desde la ciudad de Nerima, un extraño acontecimiento tiene a toda la ciudadanía impactada, como pueden ver a mis espaldas la escuela Furinkan...- se escucha en el televisor mientras comienzan a mostrar las imágenes del frontis de la escuela, la entrada del edificio destruido, el jardín carbonizado en algunas partes, cráteres en el suelo y escombros por todos lados...los reporteros anunciando no solo la destrucción si no también el aroma a quemado que inunda el lugar...y los restos carbonizados de quien sabe que cosa.

-Además se nos informa que la escuela cerrara unos días por las lógicas reparaciones, los vecinos están asustados y la policía aun investiga quienes son los responsables de este hech...- Nabiki apaga la televisión y mira al resto de la familia aun impactada por las escenas.

Ryoga también se encuentra sorprendido -...yo no recuerdo que la escuela quedara así...- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Es lógico que no lo recuerdes, ya que estuviste desmayado el resto de la pelea...una lástima que te hayas perdido un gran combate muchacho- se escuchó una voz.

Todos miran de donde provenía la inesperada voz para ver a un pequeño anciano fumando su pipa tranquilamente sentado a la entrada que da al jardín sobre un muy golpeado panda.

-¡¡¡MAESTRO HAPPOSAI!!!- todos gritan a coro al ver al anciano -¡¿GENMA?!- exclama la señora Saotome al notar a su apaleado esposo panda debajo del maestro.

-"HOLA QUERIDA"- dice el cartel que sostiene el panda.

El gran salón se levanta en frente de los ojos del joven Ranma Saotome, el suelo estaba cubierto por lozas de piedra con hermosos diseños en forma de un gigantesco dragón, las paredes de piedra sostenidas por gigantescos pilares de madera con tallados y un sin fin de antorchas iluminaban el lugar en conjunto con el inmenso ventanal circular que se encuentra al centro en el cielo de la construcción pudiendo ver a las mismísimas nubes de Asgard desde su interior.

También noto los tres mesones que se encontraban en ese lugar en forma de "U" y los asientos todo en una muy bien trabajada madera, a los lados del salón se encuentran escaleras que llevan a los largos balcones que recorren todo el contorno del salón dando la salida a innumerables puertas y al centro entre los largos mesones hay una larga parrilla con el fuego encendido y una gran cantidad de carne preparándose dando un delicioso aroma al ambiente. Muchos adornos como escudos, armas, estandartes, cuadros, trofeos y pieles de animales colgaban de los muros.

Aunque las dimensiones eran impresionantes Ranma noto la gran diferencia de este ambiente en comparación con el resto de Asgard, esto se veía aunque gigantesco también más rústico, más hogareño y confortable dando una sensación de calor que calmó los nervios que el joven tenía desde que entró al cuartel.

Belenus se adelanto yendo al centro del salón y levantó su voz -¡¡DRAGONES ROJOS!!...¡AQUÍ AHORA!-

En ese instante de las puertas que estaban en los balcones salieron más de ochenta hombres vestidos todos con un uniforme distinto al que Ranma usaba en ese momento, estaba compuesto de botas y pantalones negros pero llevaban en cambio camisas negras de manga corta y una cinta roja en la cintura además de un dragón oriental de color rojo bordado en sus espaldas. Claro que cada uno la usaba a su gusto, algunos con sus camisas desabotonadas dejando ver sus camisetas rojas, algunos sin camisa y uno que no usaba el uniforme pues solo andaba con un traje en distintos tonos cafés, ninguno de ellos portaban armas.

Todos se forman haciendo varias hileras en frente de Belenus manteniéndose firmes y con la vista al frente. A pesar de lo desordenado de sus uniformes Ranma vio en sus ojos un fuego y un orgullo digno de respetarse, nuevamente comenzó a sentirse nervioso y fuera de lugar.

Belenus seriamente con las manos en la espalda camina de un lado a otro observando el patético estado de sus hombres.

-...¿qué tenemos aquí?...- Belenus suspira cansado -estuve fuera un par de días ¿y qué me encuentro?- ninguno dijo nada, solo se mantenían en silencio mirando fijamente hacia adelante.

Camina lentamente hacia el soldado sin uniforme -...!SERGUS!..!¿Y SU UNIFORME?!-

Ranma mira al soldado Sergus, parecía no tener más de 25 años, con un pañuelo verde amarrado a la cabeza que le cubría el pelo y una mirada perdida. Su cara estaba totalmente roja y le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-...capitán...yo...disculpe...es que yo...- Sergus apenas podía hablar, se le veía algo enfermo.

Belenus solo suspiro -¿otra vez bebiendo?, sabes perfectamente que me desagradan tus malas costumbres con el licor...- el cansado capitán se tapa la cara con una mano como intentando mantener la calma -no me digas nada más, además de beber en exceso contra mis ordenes ensuciaste tu uniforme ¿verdad?-

-capitán...yo no quise...lo siento...es que yo...¡HIP!- Sergus se esforzaba para mantenerse en pie -yo...no quise vomitar...¡HIP!...lo siento-

-¡Suficiente Sergus!, quiero para esta tarde tu uniforme limpio y seco ¿me entendiste?, aunque tengas que pedirle al mismísimo Nidhug que le de una secada con su aliento- Belenus dijo duramente.

Sergus se enderezó y levanto la voz -¡A SU ORDEN CAPITÁN!- para luego caer de espaldas totalmente inconsciente

Belenus suspiró nuevamente -mejor espero a que este sobrio para hablarle-

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí...la mejor carne en la parrilla, vino por doquier y ni siquiera hay guardias en la puerta de entrada- mientras Belenus hablaba los soldados comenzaban a mostrar preocupación en sus rostros -veo que no la pasaron nada mal en mi ausencia- Belenus mostró una cara de tristeza fingida -todo es mi culpa, seguro que fue por no poner más atención en ustedes...soy un mal capitán...- suspiro de manera bastante sufrida.

Ranma solo mira y no entiende porque los Dragones Rojos comenzaron a mostrarse "un poco nerviosos".

-bien ya que tienen tanta energía...- Belenus sonríe siniestramente, los soldados comienzan a transpirar del miedo, ya saben lo que les espera -...pues se me ocurre que podrán perfectamente tener una instrucción nocturna...¡HOY MISMO!-

Los Dragones rojos muestran una terrible cara de dolor, -¿estará hablando en serio?...¿qué es una instrucción nocturna?- pensó Ranma al notar el pálido rostro de los soldados.

Después de un rato de quejidos y lamentos Belenus continuó -Escuchen bien, además de haber regresado tengo para ustedes una sorpresa...- todos los soldados miraron fijamente a Belenus y recién notaron la presencia de Ranma.

-Ranma acércate- dijo Belenus seriamente, el joven obedeció al instante, también noto el cambio de actitud de Belenus, se veía más autoritario.

Belenus los mira a todos y continua -les presento a Ranma Saotome, nuestro nuevo miembro desde hoy, espero que lo traten como uno más de nosotros-

Los dragones rojos miraron fijamente al chico y luego comenzó la lluvia de comentarios.

-Capitán...¿es una broma?-, -pero si es un mocoso-, -¿desde cuando nos convertimos en una guardería de niños?-, -no durará mucho tiempo- se escuchan las risas de los soldados. Ranma comienza a enfadarse, aprieta fuertemente sus puños.

-¡de seguro golpea como una nena!- terminó diciendo uno con una sonrisa estúpida.

En un instante Ranma saltó encima de ese soldado propinándole una patada en el rostro que lo mando directamente contra el muro junto con otros tres que habían en el camino. Los demás que apenas se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido se quedaron viendo al furioso chico en silencio.

-¡¡¡NO SOY UNA NENA!!!- gritó Ranma -¡QUIEN VUELVA A DECIR ALGO ASÍ, JURO QUE LO HARÉ POLVO!-

Todos los soldados miraban en silencio sorprendidos por la reacción tan rápida, y la facilidad con que el joven derribo a su compañero. Uno de ellos ya habiendo reaccionado hizo un gesto de acercarse a Ranma.

-Yo te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores- murmuro, pero alguien lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Espera...- La ronca voz provenía de un soldado alto y bastante fornido de raza negra, con cabello corto y levantado de color blanco excepto por una delgada coleta que caía hasta casi su cintura, también usaba un vistoso aro dorado en su oreja derecha. -no seas estúpido...¿acaso no recuerdas a este joven?- sus facciones al hablar mostraban tranquilidad, hasta se veía un poco divertido por la situación, al ver que su compañero no entendía su actitud continua -...este es el chico que derrotó al capitán Belenus hace una semana-

Todos los que escucharon a su alrededor miraron al chico incrédulos. Ranma que no sabía de que hablaban miro confundido al grupo de soldados que lo observaban extrañamente.

-¡NO PUEDE SER ÉL!- se escucho el grito de todos los hombres amontonados alrededor del gran soldado negro.

Belenus supuso de que hablaban, Ranma estaba desconcertado parado en el centro de la gran sala, se sentía como un bicho raro siendo observado de reojo por el gran grupo.

Belenus pensó que ya era hora de detener el escándalo que tenían sus hombres.

-¡Dragones Rojos!- Belenus alzo la voz -¡SUFICIENTE!- todos los hombres tomaron de nuevo sus posiciones en fila.

-Ranma... toma tu lugar en la fila- Ranma dejo su bolso en el suelo, dio un paso hacia la fila de hombres para luego detenerse y mirar confundido a la tropa.

-¿mi lugar?...¿dónde demonios?...- se rascaba la cabeza mirando la fila, parecía que todos los soldados lo veían con hostilidad, no estaba seguro de que hacer.

En eso el soldado negro que era el primer hombre en la primera fila empuja a su compañero que esta a su lado en forma brusca haciendo que todos se corran -aquí chico, este será tu lugar desde hoy- le sonrió mientras hablaba con su ronca voz.

Ranma rápidamente se pone al lado de él y mirando de reojo a los soldados a su alrededor se endereza y vuelve su vista al frente imitándolos -no es nada del otro mundo- pensó.

Belenus sonrió de satisfacción al ver a Ranma formado con sus hombres.

-bien...desde hoy Ranma ya es uno de nosotros, las reglas son simples, que estén dispuestos a dar su vida en nombre de los dioses de Asgard, en nombre de los Dragones Rojos y lo más importante...que no teman dar su vida por lo que creen y aman en este mundo o en el anterior-

-Yo soy Belenus su capitán, autoridad máxima en este escuadrón, el segundo al mando es el teniente Shaka Ishkoo- al decir esto Belenus, el gran soldado de raza negra y ronca voz al lado de Ranma da un paso al frente -Con mi vida defenderé a mis hombres- dijo sin titubear, Ranma lo miró fascinado por la determinación que veía en su rostro, además de la nobleza que expresaba en sus palabras.

-Estos tipos en verdad son increíbles...- pensó el novato soldado de Nerima.

-Esto es tanto para Ranma que es nuevo, como para él resto de ustedes -dijo finalmente Belenus -espero que sean tan leales a Shaka como si fuese yo mismo-

-bien eso es todo...¡DESCANSEN!- a la voz de Belenus los soldados se relajaron dejando la fila, rápidamente se reunieron entre ellos comentando lo ocurrido.

-Y por favor que alguien se lleve a Sergus a su cuarto...- dijo Belenus y todos miraron a Sergus con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas al notar que estaba roncando aun tirado en el suelo.

Ranma vuelve a sentirse como un bicho raro al estar solo en medio de ellos, en eso siente una mano en su hombro -acompáñame muchacho, te mostrare tu nuevo cuarto- dijo Shaka, Ranma rápidamente tomo su bolso del suelo y siguió al gran soldado hacia el segundo piso, aun sentía como todos lo miraban.

Shaka abre la puerta de la habitación, Ranma entra mirando hacia todos lados -no es mucho, pero creo que bastará para ti- dijo Shaka.

El cuarto tenía paredes blancas, una cama, un escritorio, un closet y una silla todo acabado en exquisita madera color caoba. La ropa de cama era suave como la seda, y el closet tenía varios cambios de uniformes de distinto tipo, además de trajes hechos para el combate, incluso encontró ropas chinas y un gi para entrenamiento. Además de un lugar donde podría colgar su espada en la pared.

También Ranma noto en un rincón un mueble en el cual se apoyaba parte de una armadura -¿y todo esto de donde salió?- dijo Ranma al notar que los uniformes y la armadura eran de su medida.

-Creo que lord Frei lo mando todo hace unos días, ah y no te preocupes, te aseguro que la necesitarás- le dijo Shaka al ver como Ranma toma la armadura con un poco de desagrado.

-Te informo, dentro de diez minutos debes estar en el salón para la comida- dijo Shaka -hasta entonces eres libre de hacer lo que desees, después de la comida te explicare cual son las actividades del escuadrón y tus deberes-

Ranma puso una cara de dolor al escuchar la palabra "deberes" -esto esta peor que la escuela- pensó, pero no dijo nada, estaba bastante cansado por todo lo que ocurrió hasta ahora.

Shaka estaba apunto de retirarse -¡AH!...se me olvidaba muchacho...ese uniforme que tienes es el de salida, para comer o cualquier otra actividad te pones este que esta aquí- indicando una de las vestimentas en el closet abierto -y algo más- Shaka saca de su camisa un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo blanco -el capitán te envía esto, dice que lo trates con cuidado jejeje- ríe Shaka arrojándole el paquete a Ranma mientras sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Ranma mira por la ventana de su cuarto, se puede ver el centro de la ciudad y el esplendoroso Yggdrasil en medio de todo -por lo menos no es una mala vista- dijo suavemente el joven -¿cómo demonios me metí en todo esto?- suspira mientras se recuesta en su cama acostando la cabeza en uno de sus brazos.

En eso se fija en el paquete que tiene en su mano -¿qué será?- se pregunta mientras se sienta y comienza a abrirlo. Al ver lo que era se queda sorprendido y un poco ruborizado -¡¿cómo diablos consiguió esto?!- dijo Ranma.

En sus manos tenía un pequeño marco con una fotografía, en ella sale una hermosa joven de cabello corto y oscuro sonriendo -...¡Akane!...-

Luego Ranma lee una nota que venía con el paquete "...todo soldado que deja su hogar para ir a la guerra necesita una razón para volver...Belenus".

-¡Y quien necesita volver por AKANE!- dijo Ranma un poco molesto arrojando la foto sobre la cama.

-...¿todo soldado necesita una razón para volver?...- se queda pensativo un momento y recoge con suavidad la foto colocándola sobre su escritorio.

-..a quien quiero engañar, aquí no están nuestro padres, tampoco mis prometidas ni mucho menos los rivales que a cada momento quieren acabar con mi vida...- Ranma miró hacia el cielo de Asgard sentándose en el borde de la ventana -pero quiero volver...por alguna razón quiero volver...extraño Nerima-

Ranma mira al hermoso árbol Yggdrasil -de seguro a Akane le gustaría ver esto- Se pone rojo al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando -jejeje... creó que Belenus tiene razón- Ranma mira de nuevo la fotografía de Akane -todo soldado necesita una razón para volver a su hogar...y creo que ya tengo la mía-

-...volveré Akane, te lo prometo-

Ranma se levanta rápidamente y coloca la fotografía en su escritorio -maldición se me olvidaba la comida, debo apurarme!- decía esto mientras se sacaba su uniforme y buscaba en su closet por el que Shaka le mostró.

-Además estoy hambriento, y lo mejor es que no cocina Akane- Ranma volvió a quedar pensativo -hasta me comería su asquerosa comida con tal de volver...- pensó el chico mientras se el escapa un suspiró.

Vemos un gran salón alumbrado tenuemente por algunos cristales que cuelgan del techo, en medio de este se alza un gran trono desde donde un extraño sujeto con una negra capa que apenas deja ver sus relucientes vestimentas color púrpura. Su rostro era el de un joven que parecía de unos 25 años en apariencia, de tez blanca y ojos negros. Su pelo claro y largo hasta la cintura, el cual caía suelto por su espalda y por delante de sus hombros con un cintillo dorado que adornaba su cabeza y un collar de cadenas plateadas de la cual colgaba una medalla con un extraño grabado en el. Observa a dos hombres arrodillados delante de él.

El hombre que esta arrodillado más adelante comienza a hablar.

-Mi señor, si todo sigue de acuerdo al plan Alvheim caerá más pronto de lo esperado, se lo aseguro...- dijo el sujeto que vestía una capa azulada y una brillante armadura negra con diseños verdes, y una espada envainada en su cintura -solo un poco más de tiempo...se lo aseguro, Iraner será nuestra...-

-¡CUÁNDO BRAUM!- las duras palabras del joven en el trono interrumpen el informe de Braum.

-pues si seguimos presionando...- Braum se veía bastante tenso, se notaba el inmenso temor que este einjergar le tenía a su señor -creo que caerá en unos diez días más...mi señor-

El joven en el trono se levanta y camina hacia Braum quien ahora estaba de pie y acerca su rostro hasta casi tocarlo, Braum podía sentir el aliento del joven en su cara.

-¿Cuánto dijiste?...¿diez días más?- él extraño joven cambió su expresión de tranquilidad a una de furia.

-¡maldito inútil¡¿no sabes los tremendos esfuerzos que eh tenido que hacer para distraer la atención de Lord Odin y el resto del consejo de los Aesir de la frontera?!- el joven levanta la voz mientras Braum solo puede mantenerse en silencio -¿cuánto tiempo te eh dado ya?...¿una, dos, tres semanas?-

Braum estaba pálido -pe...pe...pe...pero señor...yo...yo le pro...prometo que tendremos a Alvheim pronto...¡SE LO PROMETO POR MI VIDA DE EINJERGAR!-

El joven retrocede lentamente dándole la espalda a Braum, desde las sombras el otro sujeto se acerca hasta quedar al lado del pálido einjergar.

-¿que hay de los ataques a Folkvang mi joven Avari?- pregunto el joven mirando de reojo hacia el extraño sujeto que estaba parado a la derecha de Braum.

-De acuerdo a lo planeado- fue todo lo que dijo, en su rostro no se veía ninguna expresión de alegría o enojo, ni siquiera alguna molestia...a simple vista parecía un joven de nos más de 17 años, solo un niño, pero sus ojos claros eran fríos como el mismo hielo. Su pelo era negro tomado atrás en una corta coleta hasta la mitad de su espalda y dos mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro hasta la altura de sus hombros. Vestía una capa negra que no dejaba ver sus vestiduras y en su espalda colgaba una reluciente cimitarra con runas escritas en su filo.

-Eso es eficiencia...jajaja- el joven de ropas púrpuras mira directamente al muchacho conocido como Avari -bien, gracias a ti los idiotas Aesir no se han percatado de la falta de comunicación con las fronteras del norte...lástima que ese tiempo sea desaprovechado por los ineptos que ni siquiera saben hacer su trabajo...- dijo esto mientras miraba a Braum, el cual temblaba de miedo.

-lo...lo siento mi señor...- dijo Braum.

-Te daré una última oportunidad... y será mejor que te apresures, solo tendrás cinco días...¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?!- dijo el joven en púrpura mientras Braum nerviosamente hace una reverencia y da la vuelta para retirarse.

El joven vestido de púrpura mira fijamente a Avari y este asiente tranquilamente con la cabeza.

Inesperadamente Braum que está por dejar la sala siente un golpe en la espalada y cae gritando de dolor, al girar en el suelo ve a Avari con su cimitarra ensangrentada en la mano.

-...¿por qué?...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Braum antes de que su cuerpo quedara inerte con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo. Lentamente su cuerpo comienza a brillar desintegrándose en pequeñas chispas de luz hasta no quedar nada de él.

Avari sin ninguna expresión en su mirada, sacude su cimitarra en el aire y la vuelve a colgar en su espalda.

-no me gusta dar segundas oportunidades... además nunca me agradaste mi querido Braum... ¡JAJAJA!- el joven en púrpura y negro ríe en forma macabra con su clara voz, luego se dirige a Avari -¿en cuanto tiempo caerá Alvheim?-

-Tres días Lord Loki- dijo fríamente el joven Avari.

-Bien, entonces saldrás hoy mismo camino a Nilfheim... ¡jajaja!- el joven de púrpura conocido como Loki, dios de Asgard extiende su mano y las cortinas del salón se abren mostrando una espléndida vista de Yggdrasil y la ciudad del Valhala -pronto...muy pronto todo será mío...- y una siniestra sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Desde las afueras del gran edificio se siente el escándalo que proviene desde el cuartel de los Dragones Rojos. Los einjergars que caminan por la plaza no se preocupan pues ya están acostumbrados al ruido -es la hora de la comida- dijo uno sin siquiera preocuparse.

Dentro del salón el ruido era infernal, todos los hombres sentados por el lado exterior de la "U" que formaban los tres mesones juntos, gritaban y reían, otros discutían y Sergus intentaba robarse alguna botella de vino que escondía bajo su camisa. Ranma aun de pie miraba el escándalo sin saber que hacer ni donde sentarse, en eso escucha que dos jóvenes soldados le llaman para que se siente con ellos en uno de los mesones laterales. Ranma corre y toma su lugar entre ambos.

Ambos soldados se ven bastante jóvenes. El de su derecha parecía tener unos 18 años, y Ranma lo reconoció como el joven rubio contra el cual peleó, el que usaba hábilmente la lanza. Y a su izquierda el muchacho sorprendentemente para Ranma no parecía tener más de unos 14 años, de pelo corto y castaño además de tener una amable sonrisa. Después de las presentaciones Ranma supo que él joven rubio se llamaba Rashell Kandurias y era un reconocido miembro de un grupo mercenario algunos siglos atrás mientras estaba vivo. El niño de 14 tenía una historia más triste, su padre lo obligo a ir a la guerra por su país cuando era muy joven dejando a una amiga muy querida que tuvo en la infancia, a pesar de su corta edad peleo hasta la muerte por su patria, su nombre era Méril Llewelin y su especialidad en el arco era sorprendente.

Por su parte Ranma contó algo de su vida como arte marcialista, pero mintió en lo referente a su llegada, pues dijo que fue asesinado en una pelea tal como Lord Frei y Belenus le recomendaron ya que nadie más podía saber que él era un mortal. El chico de Nerima comenzó a sentirse a gusto al poder conocer a compañeros tan agradables pues noto que el resto aun no lo tomaba en cuenta, pensó que le tenían cierto rechazo por ser nuevo.

-¡Al fin!-, -¡la comida!-, -¡y el vino!- gritaban a coro los Dragones Rojos, Belenus estaba sentado tranquilamente en su puesto de honor en la mesa principal, a su lado se encontraba Shaka y los más valientes y mejores soldados del escuadrón. Todos eran el orgullo de los Dragones Rojos -algún día estaré sentado al lado del capitán...ya verán- decía Rashell mientras miraba con gran entusiasmo la mesa principal, -yo solo deseo sobrevivir un día más sin que nada me ocurra- decía con su característica humildad el pequeño Méril.

Ranma solo los miraba con curiosidad, a él no le importaba mucho las costumbres del escuadrón.

-¡LAS CHICAS!- se sintió la exclamación general. Ranma observo como tres hermosas doncellas usando simples vestidos de colores claros y delantales servían la mesa.

-¿quiénes son?- pregunto Ranma un poco sorprendido al verlas.

Rashell sonrió con malicia -¿te gusta alguna Ranma?-, el joven de Nerima lo golpeo en la cabeza -¡no vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa!-

-son valkirias- respondió con tranquilidad Méril mientras Rashell se quejaba con lágrimas del golpe que recibió.

-¿Valkirias?- dijo Ranma incrédulo -pero yo pensé que las valkirias eran diosas guerreras...¿o no?-. -No te equivocas amigo Ranma- dijo Rashell -las valkirias son diosas guerreras que sirven a los dioses superiores, además su deber es recoger las almas de los guerreros muertos en batallas y por supuesto ser nuestro apoyo en el combate, pero ellas...- dijo Rashell indicando a las tres jóvenes que servían -son solo novatas que postulan para ser algún día grandes valkirias ...y su labor por ahora es servir en todo a los einjergar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-En eso una de las chicas de cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros golpeó la mesa frente a Rashell -¿¡A QUIEN LE DIJSTE NOVATA?!- su rostro estaba deformado por la ira y en sus ojos se veían dos llamas apuntadas contra el joven einjergar. Rashell solo transpiraba de miedo -dis...dis...disculpa Nina ...no...no...no fue mi intención...-

-...más te vale idiota- dijo ya más tranquila -ya veras algún día seré la más grande y hermosa diosa de Asgard, al igual que mi heroína la dama Freiya- decía esto mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Querrás decir la más gorda y horrible troll de Utgard...- dijo el joven Rashell para sí, lamentablemente para él la hermosa Nina lo escucho y solo se dio cuenta de su error cuando terminó a varios metros de la mesa producto del fuerte golpe que le dio la chica con la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos.

Todos los presentes rieron con lo ocurrido al joven Rashell, incluso Méril y Ranma que no podían contener las lágrimas de risa. Pero después se puso melancólico al recordarle esta escena a su acostumbrada vida en Nerima.

En eso Ranma rápidamente mueve su cabeza esquivando una hogaza de pan que le arrojaron, tanto él cómo Méril miran en dirección de donde vino para ver a un gigantesco y súper desarrollado soldado riéndose de él junto a sus compañeros de alrededor. Ranma lo reconoció como el gigante con armadura y la gran hacha al que también derrotó en la arena de Lord Frei.

-¡JAJAJA!... nada mal- dijo el gigante -tuviste suerte como aquella vez pero no te confíes uno de estos días cobraré mi venganza- dijo presuntuosamente.

-si, fue solo suerte que ese flacuchento y debilucho niño te haya vencid...- no alcanzó a terminar uno de los compañeros del gigante cuando cayó inconsciente con un plato en su cara.

Por un momento se formo un terrible silencio en la sala, todos miraron a Ranma, el cual tenía una sonrisa en sus labios -¿decías?- fueron las palabras de desafió del chico de Nerima.

En ese momento se armo el desastre en la sala de los Dragones Rojos, el gigante se arrojo sobre Ranma furioso y este lo esquiva armándose un combate entre ambos, los demás soldados salieron a la lucha apoyando a uno u otro, los platos y botellas volaban por encima de las cabezas de todos. En eso una botella se rompe en el aire mojando completamente a Ranma y todos detuvieron su pelea al ver que una hermosa chica pelirroja con el uniforme negro y la cinta roja en la cintura se encontraba en medio de ellos.

-¿Ranma?- pregunto inocentemente Méril.

-es una larga historia...-dijo en un tono cansado Ranma chan -es culpa de una antigua maldición de los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo...- y Ranma chan comenta en pocas palabras lo ocurrido con su padre y en que consiste la maldición. Todos los soldados aun de pie en los lugares en que antes se encontraban peleando escuchaban atentamente a la chica pelirroja. Cuando Ranma chan terminó todos comentaban entre sí la increíble historia.

-¡JAJAJA!...así que además eres un bastardo travestido- dijo el gigante burlándose de Ranma, todos rieron de la broma menos una furiosa chica pelirroja que sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo sobre el tremendo soldado propinándole golpes hasta que lo tiró al suelo, los demás al ver esto continuaron peleando unos contra otros, platos y botellas vuelven a volar por encima de sus cabezas.

Belenus sin tomar mayor atención a lo ocurrido continua tranquilamente con su comida. Shaka que esta a su lado mira un poco nervioso a su capitán preguntándose cuando este impondrá el orden. En eso Belenus ve con molestia su copa vacía, levanta su vista mirando la pelea. -ahora si el capitán detendrá el escándalo- pensó Shaka. Pero en eso Belenus alza su mano hacia al frente rápidamente recibiendo una de las tantas botellas de vino que fueron arrojadas, la destapa tranquilamente, llena su copa y después de degustar el licor continua con su cena. A Shaka le corre una gota de sudor por su cabeza -¿capitán?...- fue lo único que murmuró.

La batalla campal continua en pleno salón de los Dragones Rojos, un soldado estaba apunto de golpear a Ranma chan por la espalda cuando Méril se interpuso golpeando en el estómago, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto mirando con furia al joven que solo le respondió con una sonrisa -jejeje...disculpe no fue mi intención- el gran soldado estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando Ranma chan saltando apoyo su mano derecha en la cabeza del joven Méril y giró su cuerpo golpeando con ambos pies en la cara al sujeto enviándolo a volar.

-¿Estas bien Méril?- le pregunta Ranma chan, -si...muchas gracias señorita... ¡este no!... ¡quise decir gracias Ranma!- respondió nerviosamente al ver como Ranma chan lo mira en forma asesina, en medio de la pelea otro soldado se abalanza contra los jóvenes pero Rashell apareciendo en el camino le da un fuerte golpe con un trozo de carne que traía en sus manos -¡no se olviden de mí!- dijo con una sonrisa uniéndose a sus amigos en medio del combate.

Las tres jóvenes valkirias que servían la mesa estaban en un rincón mirando el desastre -¿Nina que hacemos?- le preguntaban a la rubia valkiria -¿cómo los detenemos?- Nina va a la cocina del cuartel y regresa para sorpresa de ambas compañeras con una gigantesca y pesada espada -¡YO ME ENCARGO!...¡o dejo de llamarte Nina Dalange futura gran diosa de Asgard!-

Nina se abalanza hacia el centro del salón gritando toda clase de insultos mientras mueve la pesada espada con increíble destreza, todos los soldados que estaban en su camino saltaron de un lado a otro evitándola dejando así de pelear. En eso Rashell y Méril que estaban al lado de Ranma chan saltan esquivando a la enfurecida valkiria, pero la chica pelirroja no se dio cuenta pues estaba concentrada terminando con un oponente.

En eso Ranma chan gira para ver casi encima de si la tremenda espada, en un momento el tiempo se detiene y todos miran asustados la escena incluyendo a Belenus y Shaka.

En un instante Ranma chan pasa su mano por delante del filo que viene contra ella para después recibirlo entre sus dos dedos. Se escucha una exclamación general en la sala e instantáneamente el filo de la espada se rompe en pedazos dejando a una contrariada Nina empuñando solo el mango de esta.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa aumentan -¿vio eso capitán?- pregunto calmadamente Shaka. -fueron solo 146 golpes...nada más- dijo quedadamente Belenus sin mostrar ningún asombro -lo he visto golpear más rápido que eso-

Ranma chan esta mirando fijamente los ojos de una incrédula Nina, esta sin saber que hacer arroja la empuñadura y se va caminando en dirección de sus compañeras lentamente sin haber aun asimilado lo que pasó.

Todos los soldados en el gran salón comienzan a reír -¡bien hecho muchacho!-, -eso estuvo genial-, - nadie se a atrevido a desafiar así a una valkiria-, -eso fue increíble-

-no esta mal para una chica- y todos se quedan en silencio mirando al soldado que dijo eso.

Ranma chan lo mira en forma asesina, y para sorpresa de todos también comienza a reír. Y así termina la comida de los Dragones Rojos con un salón hecho un desastre y un escuadrón completo riendo y celebrando las agallas de su nuevo compañero.

-Ahora si Ranma- le dijo Rashell a su lado -bienvenido a los Dragones Rojos-

-Lo mismo digo- agregó Méril, -hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos así-

Mientras el capitán Belenus termina de comer.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

Nina¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!, yo la gran valkiria Nina, futura suprema diosa de Asgard derrotada por un pervertido einjergar transexual...¡FUE TRAMPA!, de seguro que la espada estaba arreglada...si eso fue...estoy segura...pero pronto tendré mi revancha... JAJAJAJA!.

Gilgamech: Maldición amigo Arlequín, creo que se nos pasó la mano con este personaje...

Arlequín¿NOS?, suena a mucha gente...ella fue creación tuya, ahora tu te las arreglas.

Gilgamech: Este...señorita Nina ...jejeje...¿podría bajarse de nuestro escritorio por favor?, tenemos que seguir con un fic ...

Odin "padre de todo" lidera el supremo consejo de los Aesirs, desde su trono adornado con estatuas de ángeles dorados a sus espaldas observa el debate formado por la multitud de dioses que se congregan ante él.

-¡Silencio!- se alza la potente voz del supremo soberano de Asgard -ya eh escuchado suficiente-

Odin se veía como un robusto hombre de unos 50 años, vestía camisa, pantalones y botas en un tono gris brillante. Usaba una plateada cota de malla bajo su reluciente armadura dorada con fabulosos diseños y una capa negra con diamantes impregnados en ella, los cuales resplandecían como las estrellas en el manto de la noche.

Su rostro mostraba serenidad y autoridad, su único ojo parecía ver a través de los corazones de aquellos que observaba y un parche plateado tapaba el vacío lugar de su ojo derecho. Sus cabellos plateados caían hecho decenas de delgadas trenzas por su espalda y delante de sus hombros. A su lado acostada sobre su trono se encuentra Gugnir, la poderosa lanza de Odin y el arma más poderosa jamás creada por los Aesirs.

Los Aesirs guardan silencio y escuchan a su soberano.

-Concuerdo con algunos que ha sido muy extraño el ataque a Folkvang por parte de los dominios de Hel, pero también pienso que es de cuidado el no recibir comunicación del norte...- dijo Lord Odin.

-Pero mi señor Odin, el no recibir comunicación de los elfos de Alvheim no creo que sea tan importante como una guerra en sus dominios, además las fuerzas de Hel necesitan un escarmiento por osar perturbar sus dominios, es una ofensa imperdonable que requiere toda nuestra atención...- la voz provino de un joven Aesir vestido con ropas púrpuras y pelo largo y claro, era Loki.

Otro Aesir se adelanta del grupo e interrumpe a Loki -pero también es importante recordar que los elfos de Alvheim han sido leales a Asgard por siempre, además su posición fronteriza es la que nos ha advertido de los peligrosos ataques de los yotes desde tiempos ancestrales, no es mi intención alarmar al consejo pero pienso que algo malo podría estar ocurriendo en Nilfheim. - dijo un carismático dios vistiendo ropas color verde esmeralda, era Lord Frei, o "EL PRIMERO" como solían llamarlo sus aliados.

Loki le da una mirada de furia bastante disimulada a Frei, este se da cuenta y solo le responde con una sonrisa.

-Frei...tienes razón¿pero que podemos hacer para remediar esto?, no podemos descuidar nuestras defensas ante un posible ataque masivo de Hel, por esto es imposible que envíe un ejercito...- ante las palabras de Odin, Loki sonríe victorioso -pero desde tiempos inmemorables tus consejos a mi servicio siempre han sido acertados...¿qué recomiendas?- esta pregunta descompuso el rostro recién alegre de Loki.

Frei se adelanta y haciendo una reverencia a Lord Odin continua -es mi humilde opinión Lord Odin, que si no puedes enviar un ejercito...a lo menos concedas que un escuadrón pueda restablecer el contacto con Alvheim...-

-Creo que tus miedos son innecesarios Frei- dijo Loki -"Norte" no nos ha dicho de ningún peligro en Nilfheim...- interrumpe Loki.

-Yo hablé personalmente con "Norte" y el me informó que inquietantemente su visión mágica del mundo ha sido misteriosamente nublada en dirección de Alvheim...- las palabras de Frei provocaron murmuraciones entre los dioses.

-Por tanto lo más prudente es asegurarse que nada malo ocurre allí, sin agregar que los ataques a Folkvang no han sido tan peligrosos como algunos aquí aseguran- dijo esto Frei mirando de reojo a Loki -temo que pueda tratarse de una distracción, tal como acostumbra nuestra querida reina Hel-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso Lord Odin- agrego una hermosa y joven diosa conocida como la dama Freiya, hermana de Frei y gobernante de Folkvang, sus cabellos rubios como el oro y sus ojos claros son la prueba de por que es la diosa más hermosa de Asgard. Viste una falda corta en el mismo color verde esmeralda de su hermano, botas cortas del mismo color y una delgada cadena de oro que cuelga de su cintura. Además de un par de preciosas gemas que cuelgan de sus muñecas. -los ataques a mi ciudad no han sido como se esperaban y también temo que sea una treta de Hel-

Lord Odin se levanta de su reluciente trono -¿y bien que propones Lord Frei¿tienes algún escuadrón de einjergars lo suficientemente confiables como para aventurarse por si solos a los peligros de Nilfheim en nombre de los dioses?-

Lord Frei se yergue con orgullo ante la punzante mirada de Loki -si mi señor, con todo respeto creo tener al escuadrón apropiado para esta misión...-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

**PARTE 2: "NORTE Y LA BATALLA DE JOTUMHEIM"**

El amanecer baña con su dulce fragancia el jardín de los Tendo, en medio de este un joven camina hacia la casa, se le ve feliz.

-No puedo creerlo al fin regresé, después de tantos problemas he vuelto a casa- dijo Ranma Saotome al fin en su hogar.

Ranma corre hacia la casa y se detiene de golpe al ver una hermosa chica de cabello corto y oscuro que le observa con sorpresa -¿Akane?...¡AKANE!- Ranma avanza y se detiene frente a ella.

-Ranma...tonto...¡¿dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?!- Akane se veía emocionada, apenas soporta las ganas de llorar.

Ranma no sabe que decir -...Akane...lo siento...ni siquiera te imaginas donde estuve... yo...¡¿Akane?!- Ranma no puede seguir, pues la chica sin previo aviso le abraza y lágrimas de felicidad corren por sus mejillas.

-Ranma...no me importa, lo único que me importa es que regresaste a mi lado...no sabes cuanto me preocupe por tu culpa...- Akane le habla dulcemente a Ranma, este esta completamente rojo.

-Akane...yo...este...no hagas eso...yo...¿Akane?- Ranma estaba al borde del colapso, cuando siente que la chica pone uno de sus dedos sobre su boca callándolo.

-Ranma no digas nada...¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti¿o es que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi?...- Akane se separa de Ranma con tristeza.

-Ya veo...después de todo...no me amas, por un momento yo creí que...- Akane comienza a llorar, Ranma no sabe que hacer.

Ranma no lo soporta y toma a Akane de los hombros -¡YO NO DIJE ESO!- la chica cesa su llanto y se le queda viendo con una mirada expectante -o sea...yo quiero decir que...bueno yo...- Ranma estaba transpirando de los nervios, ya ni siquiera podía sentir su cuerpo.

Akane le sonríe -vamos Ranma... apresúrate que ya es hora...-

-¿Ya es hora?- Ranma no entiende a lo que se refiere Akane.

-¡¡¡YA ES HORA RANMA, LEVANTATE, ES UNA ORDEN!!!-

Ranma salta de la impresión para encontrarse acostado en su cuarto, en el cuartel de los Dragones Rojos, con los ojos bien abiertos mira aún incrédulo a Shaka Ishkoo parado en la puerta de su habitación ya vestido con su uniforme.

-¡¡¡LEVANTATE MUCHACHO, TIENES 5 MINUTOS!!!- le dice con autoridad Shaka.

Ranma aun tiene una mirada confundida mientras esta sentado en su cama -¿Shaka? ...entonces Akane y la casa...¿fue solo un sueño?...- pensó el chico.

Shaka antes de retirarse abre el closet de Ranma y le indica un uniforme -hoy usaras este, y no olvides tus armaduras y tu arma, después del desayuno prepararas tus equipos para la salida- Ranma da un vistazo al uniforme y nota que es idéntico al de salida, con la diferencia que su color es completamente blanco como el que tiene puesto Ishkoo.

-¿Salida?- pregunto Ranma ya en si mismo.

Shaka sonrió -así es muchacho, tenemos una misión real...jejeje si tienes suerte podría ser tu primera batalla- y salió del cuarto dejándolo solo.

Dos días han pasado y todo parece ser una locura. Se levanta antes de que salga el sol, entrenamientos en combate con armas, ejercicios militares de formación y la hora de comer no es mejor, pues tiene que estar siempre huyendo de una loca valkiria que lo único que hace es gritar ¡revancha! A los cuatro vientos.

Ranma saltó de la cama para prepararse a bajar -...y además ese estúpido sueño...- miró la foto de Akane que tiene en su escritorio -...Akane..era lógico que fuera solo un sueño, jamás Akane se comportaría en esa forma tan tierna conmigo...- un suspiro se escapa del joven Saotome -si tan solo fuera así... aunque fuera un sueño se veía tan...bonita...en verdad es bonita- dijo Ranma mientras mira la foto de Akane en su escritorio.

La tropa se movía con dificultad en la nieve, todos vestidos con sus uniformes blancos y capas gruesas del mismo color con capuchas que cubrían sus cabezas de la ventisca. Todos cargaban sus armas y sus bolsos con víveres.

Ranma en medio de la fila apenas veía el camino por causa de la ventisca, solo seguía a sus compañeros, el vestía su uniforme blanco como el resto, bordados dorados que apenas se distinguían bajo la capa y parte de una armadura plateada que protegía su pecho, hombros y los antebrazos. A su lado iba el pequeño Méril apenas siguiendo el ritmo de los demás siendo ayudado por Rashell.

El chico de Nerima recuerda como solo hace algunas horas estaban cómodamente desayunando en el cuartel, y ahora en medio de quien sabe donde, lo único que ve es nieve hacia los cuatro costados. -así que esto es Nilfheim- pensó para si Ranma -...el frió esta calando mis huesos...-

-Apresúrate pequeñito si no quieres que te dejen- Ranma giró su vista para ver con enojo al mismo gigante que lo molesto apenas llegó al cuartel, ya dos días van y todavía no se cansa de provocarlo.

-Ese idiota de nuevo- pensó Ranma -...como me gustaría patear a este imbécil de Garum de una vez por todas...- un ruido saco a Ranma de sus pensamientos.

-¡Dragones Rojos!- se escucha la voz de Belenus al frente de la fila a través de la ventisca -apresúrense...ya llegamos a nuestro primer objetivo-. La fila apura la marcha, Ranma ahora carga no solo su bolso sino también el de Méril, que apenas puede avanzar en la nieve, Rashell por su parte le ayuda arrastrándolo de un brazo.

-Disculpen chicos...es que la nieve no es mi fuerte- dijo Méril con su acostumbrada humildad. -No te preocupes, recuerda que para mi eres como mi hermano menor- dijo Rashell, -para mi tampoco hay problema Méril, después de todo somos compañeros ¿no?- ese fue Ranma, en este par de días había encontrado en los dos jóvenes verdaderos amigos en quienes confiar.

Ranma levanta la vista al notar las exclamaciones de todos, y ve algo que lo deja bastante sorprendido.

A través de la ventisca ya se puede divisar muy cerca de ellos una gran torre formada por piedras grises y esculturas en sus paredes.

-Al fin llegamos capitán- dice Shaka al lado de Belenus.

La oscura y gigantesca torre esconde un gran salón en su interior, en este los más de ochenta soldados encuentran refugio y una caliente chimenea donde reposar. Cansados se sientan en el suelo usando sus gruesas capas como mantas, ríen y bromean comentando sus aventuras, algunas bastantes exageradas.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dirigiéndose Ranma a sus amigos, mientras observa las increíbles y extrañas decoraciones del lugar. Globos terráqueos, mapas de Asgard y Nilfheim además de quien sabe que otros lugares, formaciones planetarias hechas en bronce que cuelgan del techo y un sin fin de misteriosos instrumentos que Ranma creyó simples adornos les rodean. Además de las escaleras que suben al segundo nivel, donde ahora se encuentra su capitán.

-por lo que sé... esta torre es la morada del "enano Norte"- dijo Méril, al ver la cara de duda de sus compañeros continua -el enano Norte es uno de los cuatro vigilantes que los dioses pusieron al inicio del mundo, según escuche pueden verlo todo- terminó el pequeño Méril ante la mirada de ambos.

-Y supongo que los otros tres guardianes son los enanos Este, Oeste y Sur...si no me equivoco... ¡vaya que estupidez!- dijo Ranma con una gota de sudor en su cabeza al escuchar estos nombres tan originales.

-¡Pero cometes un error Ranma!- Ranma y Rashell miraron con molestia a Méril, este chico parecía saberlo todo -sus nombres si son originales, lo que pasa es que los puntos cardinales fueron bautizados así en honor a los enanos- terminó con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Y como supiste todo esto?- pregunto intrigado Rashell. -Fácil, solamente tomando atención a las instrucciones del capitán-. En ese momento tanto Ranma como Rashell recordaron que cuando Belenus explicó a donde se dirigirían ellos aun se encontraban semidormidos en la fila y no tomaron atención.

Belenus se encuentra en algo parecido a un laboratorio, hay un par de mesones con una gran cantidad de libros e instrumentos de alquimia llenos de burbujeantes líquidos de distintos colores al igual que en los contornos del cuarto. Algunos mapas astrológicos y cosas por el estilo llenan los muros, y un gran ventanal cerrado por la ventisca deja ver el blanco exterior de la nieve, junto a un pequeño telescopio de bronce al lado de la ventana.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos mi joven Belenus- una voz a espaldas del capitán hace que este se gire para ver a una pequeña figura vestida con una túnica negra y un sombrero puntiagudo, además de los enormes y anchos lentes que no dejan ver sus ojos y la blanca barba que adorna su ya tapada cara, venía con un gran libro bajo su brazo que casi toca el suelo por su estatura.

-¡Norte!- exclamó Belenus con alegría -son bastantes siglos para mi, aunque para ti no signifique nada- Belenus se acerca y toma el libro del enano dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!- bramó el enano, -sigues tan cascarrabias como siempre Norte jajaja- Ambos ríen al recordar viejos tiempos.

-¿qué te trae por aquí?- terminó el enano poniéndose seriamente -supongo que no es una visita de placer.

-Es un encargo personal de Lord Frei- Belenus decía con solemnidad hacia el pequeño enano -se trata de una información muy preciada para él...-

-La llave... ¿no?- interrumpió el enano, Belenus solo asintió con su cabeza.

Ranma se hecha en el suelo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos -¿por qué se demora tanto Belenus?- se preguntaba Ranma en voz alta.

-Quizás este en algo importante con Norte- respondía Méril sin tomar mayor atención.

-Después de todo no es tan malo quedarse un tiempo descansando aquí- dijo Rashell mientras imitaba a Ranma recostándose en el suelo -además prefiero quedarme aquí que salir a la ventisca-

Después de un par de horas, Belenus baja lentamente las escaleras seguido por Norte. Ninguno de sus hombres nota su presencia pues se encontraban en su mayoría dormidos o hablando entre ellos alegremente. Norte se detiene y observa con una sonrisa el escuadrón.

-No lo puedo creer, el joven Belenus ya es capitán...jejeje- Norte muestra una sincera alegría -jamás pensé que sobrevivirías más de un par de siglos aquí...y mírate ahora-

-Algo de suerte creo- dijo humildemente Belenus.

Norte se fijo en unos jóvenes que se encontraban recostados en el suelo en medio de las tropas -...mmm...bastante jóvenes como para ser einjergars, especialmente el chico de la trenza, además¿desde cuando es que los Aesirs reclutan mortales en sus filas?-

-¿Ranma?...- Belenus mira sorprendido a Norte -veo que no se te puede esconder nada... pues eso es asunto de Lord Frei, aun no ha querido revelarme el porque de traer al chico desde Midgar, aunque insiste en que debe ser bien entrenado...-

-Supongo que a estas alturas ya debe mostrar algún progreso- dijo Norte pensando en voz alta -la verdad es que puedo imaginarme para que lo quiere Lord Frei...pero no puedo decírtelo- se apresuro en decir Norte al ver el rostro de curiosidad de Belenus -pero si tu lo entrenas debe ser bueno...jejeje-

-Para ser un mortal no esta mal... es muy joven pero tiene talento aunque es algo impulsivo, nunca piensa antes de actuar, eso podría matarlo muy pronto si no aprende a cuidarse solo ...- Belenus suspira cansado -aún le falta mucho que aprender y vencer a algunos de mis soldados no es suficiente para sentirse seguro de su fuerza...¡es demasiado confiado!-

Norte sonrió -entonces se parece a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo...- dijo mientras miraba a Belenus con malicia -creo que supones a quien me refiero-

-¿YO?- pregunto Belenus un poco ofendido -pues si mal no recuerdo cuando llegue aquí era mucho más maduro que él, no deberías compararme a ese chico...-

-Pero por muy maduro que fueras eras igual de confiado, arrogante y descuidado que él...supongo que debe ser un mal de familia...jejeje...- Norte reía para si ante un sorprendido Belenus.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?...- Belenus se ve bastante nervioso.

Norte lo mira fijamente -¿además del parecido que hay entre ustedes?...jejeje es muy sencillo...no por nada soy tan viejo como el mismísimo Odin- dijo con orgullo Norte -pues si mal no recuerdo al recibir en vida tu katana dragón le prometiste al padre de tu esposa que esta solo estaría en tus manos y la de tus descendientes ya que es el tesoro de la dinastía, y creo que jamás faltarías a tu palabra mi joven Belenus...jejeje...especialmente si esta influye a tus descendientes- Belenus nota como Norte mira en dirección de su espada, pues ya no tenía su característica katana con él, y luego mira a Ranma quien era el nuevo dueño del arma.

-¿Podrías guardarme el secreto?- le pregunto con humildad Belenus -aún no es tiempo de que lo sepa-

Norte se rió con relajadamente -por supuesto mi joven Belenus, solo asegúrate que el pobre chico no termine siendo un amargado como tu...jejeje-

Belenus lo miró con enojo fingido y luego se le unió riendo, para después continuar su camino bajando las escaleras en dirección de su escuadrón.

Después de unas horas de descanso los Dragones Rojos continúan su camino hacia su siguiente objetivo a través de la nieve. Atrás queda la torre del enano Norte y la frontera con Asgard adentrándose así a la misteriosa Nilfheim.

Al alejarse Ranma nota como desde una ventana de la oscura torre una pequeña silueta pareciera mirarlo fijamente -ese debe ser el enano Norte- pensó para si Ranma -¿por qué me mirará así?- Ranma sintiéndose incomodo por la vista del extraño se detuvo devolviendo la mirada hacia la ventana de la torre.

-Ese chico...- dijo para si Norte -en verdad tiene la sangre de Belenus, es una lástima que Lord Frei lo haya escogido a él para sus planes... sería un gran dolor para Belenus saber que su descendiente esta en grave peligro...- dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas.

-¿Sucede algo Ranma?- pregunto Méril. -no...nada...¡olvídalo!- dijo el chico de Nerima al ver como las cortinas se cerraban concentrándose nuevamente en seguir a la fila de soldados.

ya la ventisca había cesado y se puede ver un hermoso cielo azulado entre la gran cantidad de nubes que aún quedan en el cielo, Ranma está impresionado por la hermosa vista del valle completamente blanco y las montañas a las cuales se acercan.

-Dentro de poco llegaremos a las montañas de Jotumheim, y al otro lado nuestro objetivo- dijo Rashell -al fin podré conocer la ciudad de Alvheim...-

Méril suspiró -la hermosa ciudad de Alvheim, el frío hogar de los elfos-

Ranma no entendía nada de lo que hablaban -¿elfos¿que es eso?-

-Los elfos son otra raza creada por Lord Odin, como los humanos, aunque ellos pueden vivir mucho más tiempo que nosotros- dijo Méril.

-Y no solo eso, también dicen que las doncellas élficas son muy hermosas- dijo Rashell mientras babeaba imaginándose una gran recepción en Alvheim rodeado de hermosas chicas que le atendían y grandes banquetes solo para él, Ranma y Méril suspiran cansados al ver a su amigo en las nubes y se alejan sin tomarlo en cuenta.

-hermosas doncellas de Alvheim...- suspiró -...¿chicos?...¡HEY CHICOS ESPERENME!- grita Rashell intentando alcanzar a sus amigos que lo dejaron solo.

Entre las montañas de Jotumheim se abre un camino por el cual los Dragones Rojos intentan llegar a Alvheim, Belenus mientras más se adentran en las montañas más preocupación se ve en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede capitán?- le pregunta Shaka a su lado.

Belenus relaja la tensión en su rostro -estas montañas son muy traicioneras, especialmente este camino, no me gustaría que nos emboscaran aquí- dijo mientras observa la pared de rocas a ambos lados del camino -más allá de este paso cerrado se abre un pequeño claro rodeado de colinas, sería un lugar perfecto para una trampa...-

Shaka Ishkoo no mostró mucho interés en las palabras de su capitán -pero...- dijo sin mayor atención -¿quién querría emboscarnos?, los trolls de Utgard nunca se aventuran más allá de Alvheim... y si lo hicieran no serían un gran problema para nosotros...-

-Los trolls son lo que menos me preocupan ahora- le interrumpió Belenus -mi experiencia me dice que algo muy malo podría ocurrir...- Belenus observa el cielo notando como las nubes vuelven a reunirse oscureciéndolo -¡SHAKA!- levanto la voz el capitán del pequeño grupo de einjergars -¡ordena a los hombres que se preparen para la batalla!...y que desde ahora marchen en silencio... ¡desde ahora marcharemos en alerta!-

-¡Cómo usted ordene capitán!- dijo Shaka, puede que no entienda el temor de Belenus pero su lealtad y confianza hacia su capitán es incuestionable.

Después de que Shaka hiciera correr las ordenes de su capitán, todos los hombres cuelgan sus bolsos a sus espaldas dejando así sus manos libres para desenfundar sus armas para la batalla, mientras caminan en silencio.

-¿qué demonios esta sucediendo?- pregunto Ranma casi en un susurro a sus amigos.

-no lo sé...- responde Rashell en el mismo tono silencioso mientras lleva su lanza en sus manos -pero supongo que habrá un enemigo cerca-

-...¡o rayos!- murmuró Méril preparando su arco mientras seguía en silencio a la fila -tengo un mal presentimiento...no me gustan los combates...-

-tranquilo Méril- le susurra Rashell -ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi para cuidarte en la batalla...¿acaso crees que dejaría que algo le pasara a mi hermano pequeño?- estas palabras tranquilizaron al pequeño Méril.

Ranma solo los mira con preocupación -¡maldición!- pensó el joven de Nerima, por un momento deseo estar en su hogar, junto a su familia aunque sea golpeado por Akane, en vez de estar sintiendo ese terrible frió que no sabía si era por la nieve o por los nervios que lo recorrían en ese momento -¡todo es tu culpa papá!... ¡si te vuelvo a ver juro que te haré pagar por esto!- dijo para sí casi en un suspiro. La tensión se podía sentir ahora en el grupo que avanza por el sendero de las montañas de Jotumheim.

En la casa de los Tendo la tranquilidad se había perdido por completo, todos estaban incrédulos escuchando la historia del combate entre Ranma y un poderoso demonio de nombre Ceniza por el alma de Akane, Happosai se detuvo un momento para fumar de su pipa y así continuar con su historia.

Cuando terminó todos estaban en silencio, solo la señora Saotome que sentada junto a su marido ya hecho humano reacciono primero -pe...pero maestro Happosai¿entonces mi hijo fue quien venció a ese demonio?-

El maestro vuelve a fumar de su pipa y con los ojos cerrados asiente -así es, ese endiablado muchacho dio una increíble demostración... de seguro que debe haber estado entrenando todo este tiempo en el otro mundo-

-¡¿EL OTRO MUNDO?!- gritaron todos a coro.

Happosai los miró con tranquilidad -Genma eres un inútil¿cómo es posible que hayas vendido el alma de tu propio hijo sin saber a quien?- Genma solo pudo agacharse intentando evitar las miradas asesinas de varios en la sala, incluyendo a su peligrosa esposa que no se cansa en insinuar la katana que tiene en sus manos.

-Mis discípulos son unos ineptos buenos para nada...ni siquiera te imaginaste que ahora la vida de Ranma le pertenece a un dios...- al decir esto el maestro todos le miran con sorpresa.

-...¿UN DIOS?...- preguntaban todos, Akane solo pudo pensar en que Ranma ahora si que estaba en serios problemas, quizás en serio peligro. Aunque jamás se imagino lo que en ese momento su prometido estaba a punto de vivir.

Belenus camina con su mano puesta en la empuñadura de su espada al frente de más de ochenta hombres todos armados y listos para la batalla, aún sin saber a que es lo que se enfrentan. El cielo se oscurece cubierto por nubes negras con un extraño tono rojizo, esto hace que los hombres se pongan nerviosos, algunos creen que es una mala señal.

Ranma también al notar el color del cielo mira confundido el rostro pálido de alguno de sus compañeros -¿qué demonios sucede Rashell?- le pregunto a su compañero que tenía la misma cara de preocupación que él.

-La verdad no lo se amigo Ranma... pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- le responde su compañero.

Méril se veía más que nervioso por la situación de tensión que estaban viviendo, tanto Ranma como Rashell al notarlo esconden su preocupación y le sonríen con confianza al pequeño soldado.

-¿desde cuando esta aquí?- pregunto Ranma a Rashell hablando sobre Méril sin que este lo notara -desde hace poco más de un siglo solamente, pero nunca a estado en una misión real... solo ha hecho guardia en Asgard, después de todo solo tenía catorce años cuando murió y eso fue traumático para él- responde seriamente Rashell -por eso es que aunque pasen los siglos el sigue siendo un niño...-

Ranma volvió a sonreírle a Méril, quien al ver a sus compañeros tan tranquilos recuperó la calma y se le veía más alegre.

El fin de las paredes de roca terminan dando la increíble vista de lo que parece ser un valle nevado en medio de las montañas de Jotumheim que le rodean, no lejos en el horizonte se puede ver un nuevo camino que cruza las terribles cadenas montañosas. Belenus con mucho cuidado se acerca a la salida del camino sin adentrarse al valle observando detenidamente la expuesta planicie blanca por la que tendrían que atravesar. Con recelo observa las colinas a los costados del valle.

-Perfectamente podría esconderse una tropa detrás de ellas- pensó en voz alta el capitán, observo el oscuro cielo y noto la fría brisa que corría -esto no es natural...yo conozco este sentimiento helado que podría congelar el alma...-

Ishkoo se acerca a Belenus también manteniendo el mismo cuidado que él, como tratando de esconderse de la vista de algún enemigo que los viera desde las colinas -capitán...¿qué sucede?-

Belenus lo mira con seriedad -...nos están esperando Shaka...estoy seguro...-

Shaka solo observa las colinas a los lados del pequeño valle -¿esta seguro capitán?...¿pero como lo sabe?-

-¿acaso no lo sientes en el aire, en tu corazón?...- Belenus apunta al cielo oscuro, las nubes rojizas y le hace un ademán para que cierre sus ojos y sienta la fría brisa -esto no es natural...yo conozco este sentimiento...y te aseguro que no son solo trolls-

Shaka comienza a preocuparse -¿acaso son?...-

Belenus asiente con la cabeza -lamentablemente así es Shaka...las puertas de Hel están abiertas...y creo que están esperando por nosotros...-

-¿Y que vamos a hacer capitán?...¿retrocedemos?- pregunto Shaka. -¡NO!- dijo con decisión Belenus -debemos llegar a Alvheim a como de lugar...esto solo me preocupa aún más cual será el estado de la ciudad de los elfos...no te preocupes, se me ocurre un plan- terminó de decir Belenus con una sonrisa -dile a los hombres que dejen los equipos y se preparen para luchar...¡y que los dioses nos acompañen!-

El blanco valle se extiende en frente de las fuerzas de Asgard que avanzan con decisión, unos cuarenta hombres vestidos con uniformes blancos, partes de armaduras plateadas y capas blancas, todos ellos armados y listos para la acción. Son los Dragones Rojos que sin temor liderados por su capitán Belenus se encaminan a través del pequeño valle.

Desde una de las colinas los observa un extraño joven vestido con una capa blanca al igual que su uniforme y su armadura, perfectamente mimetizada con la nieve, lo único que resalta son sus negros cabellos cubiertos por su capucha y la dorada cimitarra que cuelga a su espalda, levanta la vista sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro mientras gira su cabeza para dirigirse a uno de sus soldados que esperan sus órdenes. Todos aquellos soldados no eran humanos ni einjergars...eran trolls, demonios y muertos vivientes que parecían ser esqueletos humanos vestidos con armaduras, cascos, espadas y escudos.

Avari observa el grupo de soldados avanzar por el valle -son solo cuarenta, yo esperaba más- pero al observar la entrada del camino no veía a ningún soldado esperando -eso es todo, no debí haber retrasado mi llegada a Alvheim solo por esto- el frío rostro de Avari muestra un leve gesto de disgusto para luego dirigirse a un horrible troll de piel verdosa y bastante alto, con una desarrollada musculatura y armadura negra, portaba un par de hachas una en cada mano.

-¡Kragg!, da la orden de ataque a tus bestias, llego la hora- dijo el joven Avari mientras se dirigía hacia los muertos vivientes -y ustedes esbirros de Hel...¡ATAQUEN!-

Belenus avanza rápidamente al frente de sus casi cuarenta hombres, todos marchan a paso forzado, solo llevan sus armas en las manos listos para el combate. Se escucha un resonar como de trompetas y observan con temor como a ambos lados del valle descienden por las colinas un gran número de esbirros contra ellos.

-¡CAPITÁN¡nos atacan por ambos lados!- grito un soldado. Belenus a pesar de todo mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios -¡DRAGONES ROJOS SIGANME!-

Al grito de Belenus el y sus hombres comienzan a correr hacia el frente como queriendo llegar a la salida del valle, Avari observándolo todo desde la colina creyó que intentaban huir del ataque -no lo lograran, es inútil- pensó sin mostrar mayor emoción en su rostro.

Los esbirros de Hel junto con los trolls de Utgard se abalanzan contra el inferior número de hombres de Asgard, lo que no notaron es que al seguirlos su ataque por ambos lados se convirtió en un ataque solo por detrás siguiéndolos en su carrera hacia la salida del valle, ya que ambos grupos de enemigos se reunieron en el valle detrás de los Dragones Rojos que no detenían su carrera.

-¿Por qué no luchan?- la fría expresión de Avari mostró contrariedad -ellos no son cobardes, de seguro pelearían hasta la muerte...¿por qué huyen entonces?... ¡no puede ser!- de la contrariedad pasó a la sorpresa al darse cuenta que su ataque sorpresa por ambos flancos no funcionó como se lo esperaba.

Belenus detuvo su carrera al notar que todos sus enemigos los seguían detrás, desenvaino su espada y sus hombres lo imitan deteniéndose y preparándose para la lucha -¡¡¡AHORA SERGUS!!!- le grita Belenus al soldado Sergus quien a su lado levanta un cuerno y lo toca como si fuese una trompeta produciendo un gran ruido en todo el valle. Mientras se produce el choque de fuerzas entre los combatientes en una dura batalla desigual.

Ante la sorpresa de Avari que observaba la lucha desde la colina, ve que en la entrada del valle de entre la nieve se levantan otros cuarenta soldados que se encontraban enterrados y escondidos, los cuales se abalanzan a través del valle hacia sus enemigos atacándolos por detrás, ya que estos no notaron su presencia al estar concentrados en la lucha con la tropa dirigida por Belenus.

Se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de su error al escuchar a sus espaldas el grito de guerra de Shaka Ishkoo al frente de la mitad del escuadrón que se venía sobre ellos, entre los soldados que se abalanzaban gritando sobre los monstruos se encontraban Ranma, Rashell y Méril.

Avari vio con frustración como sus tropas aún superior numéricamente perdían ventaja al estar rodeados por ambos lados, el desorden y la confusión hacían presa de los trolls quienes no estaban acostumbrados a la disciplina y peleaban cada uno por su lado.

Ranma estaba aun un poco confuso al ver semejantes criaturas, después de su carrera se detuvo frente a las tropas enemigas, veía trolls de negras y rojas armaduras con mazos, hachas y espadas. También nota los demonios con distintas formas y los muertos vivientes, horribles esqueletos con vida que luchaban dando terribles alaridos. Parecía estar en medio de una pesadilla y se sintió paralizado por la confusión y el miedo, jamás había estado en una batalla así antes, no sabía que hacer.

Un demonio se abalanzó sobre el distraído chico de Nerima, Ranma no alcanzó a darse cuenta a tiempo y solo se cubrió con su katana, pero el monstruo fue detenido de golpe a mitad de su salto y cayó gimiendo de dolor por la flecha que atravesó su ojo.

-¡¿RANMA estas bien?!- pregunto a la distancia el joven Méril mientras prepara rápidamente su arco para un segundo disparo pero no noto que otra bestia se disponía a atacarlo por detrás, Ranma le grito y cuando Méril se giro apuntando con su arco el troll caía muerto a sus pies con una herida en su espalda causada por la hábil lanza de Rashell -¡Méril ten más cuidado!- gritó mientras corría en dirección de otro enemigo cercano poniéndose al lado de Ranma -vamos Ranma¡¿QUE ESPERAS PARA LUCHAR?!...¡¡¡REACCIONA!!!-

Ante el grito de Rashell que ya se encuentra peleando con uno de esos horribles esqueletos despierta de su aturdimiento -¡MALDICIÓN!...¡¿Qué ESTOY HACIENDO?!... ¡yo soy Ranma Saotome heredero de la secta de combate libre de la escuela Saotome...¡NO LE TENGO MIEDO A NADA!-

Ranma corre en dirección de Rashell quien se veía en problemas luchando ahora contra tres enemigos a la vez, desenvaino su katana y con hábiles golpes ambos chicos se deshicieron de sus enemigos, ambos jóvenes se miran con una sonrisa de satisfacción -¿estas bien Ranma?- pregunta Rashell, -¡disculpa en verdad no se que me pasó!- responde Ranma con una sonrisa.

-¡¡AYUUDAAAAA!!- ambos jóvenes corren a ayudar a su compañero Méril que apenas había derribado a un troll con una de sus flechas pero otros se arrojan encima de él, el pequeño solo se cubre con sus manos y cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe fatal, pero nada ocurre, al abrirlos ve delante de él a Ranma y Rashell haciendo pedazos a sus oponentes con rápidos golpes de espada y lanza.

Shaka Ishkoo se veía en problemas, valientemente se adentraba en medio del grupo de enemigos luchando con su impresionante arma la cual parecía un bastón con un gran filo curvo en ambos extremos. Pero sus oponentes le tenían rodeado.

-¡SHAKA!...¡VAMOS EN CAMINO!- gritan Ranma y sus amigos que se abren camino a golpes y flechas para ayudarle.

-¡JAJAJA¡Guarden sus energías para ayudarse a ustedes mismos muchachos!- grita confiadamente Shaka, en ese instante comienza a girar con su arma a una increíble velocidad produciendo un remolino que arroja lejos a sus enemigos.

Ranma queda impresionando con la fuerza que muestra Shaka -¡eso fue increíble! ...¡tienes que enseñarme como se hace!-

-¡Quizás en un par de siglos muchacho! JAJAJA...¡¿UH?!- no alcanzo Shaka a continuar cuando ya estaba deteniendo el embiste de otro gigantesco troll de armadura negra y un hacha en cada mano que le gruñía con fiereza.

Ranma no alcanzo a descansar mucho pues ya se encontraba luchando con uno de esos molestosos esqueletos, que con su gran escudo detenía todos los golpes del chico -¡ya me estoy cansando de esto!- dice al ver como vienen otros esqueletos contra él. Ranma da un salto hacia atrás esquivando una estocada de su oponente para luego enterrar su katana dragón a su lado en el suelo, el pequeño grupo de muertos vivientes al ver al joven desarmado se arrojan entre todos para terminarle, pero Ranma con una sonrisa cruza sus brazos por delante de su pecho.

-¡RANMA!...¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES?!- grita a un poco de distancia Rashell, Méril solo prepara rápidamente su arco sin dejar de mirar asustado en dirección del chico de Nerima.

Ranma extiende sus brazos -¡HURACAN DEL TIGRE!- y de sus manos sale disparada una gran esfera de energía que golpea a los esqueletos saliendo sus fragmentos regados por toda la nieve, Ranma vuelve a empuñar su espada y con sus dedos hace un signo de victoria a sus amigos.

-¡yo también puedo hacer eso!- dijo con orgullo el pequeño Méril, después apunta con su arco sin tener ninguna flecha en él, una gran cantidad de energía se reúne en sus manos materializándose en la forma de una radiante flecha de energía en su arco -¡LLUVIA DE LUZ!- a su grito dispara la flecha de energía la cual se convierte en un centenar de pequeños rayos de luz que impactan y derriban a varios enemigos. Ahora era Méril que con una gran sonrisa extendía sus dedos en señal de victoria hacia sus sorprendidos amigos que aún no podía cerrar sus bocas de la sorpresa.

-pe...pe...¡¿pero quien te enseño esa clase de ataque con magia?!- dijo Rashell aún incrédulo por el sorprendente ataque de su pequeño amigo.

-¡¿MA..MA..MAGIA?!- Ranma también estaba sorprendido.

Méril sonríe alegremente -fue la señorita Nina- dijo sin mayor problema.

-¡¿Nina?!- ambos jóvenes se quedan sorprendidos, -¿esa valkiria media loca?- pregunta Ranma.

Belenus golpea con satisfacción a uno de sus oponentes, estos monstruos no eran rivales para él, con bastante facilidad los derribaba limpiamente con sus rápidos golpes de espada.

-¡Capitán!- gritaba Sergus mientras se defendía de un esqueleto con su espada en una mano mientras que con la otra sostiene una botella de vino -¡son demasiados! ...¿que vamos a hacer?-

-¡PUES VERIAS MUCHO MENOS MONSTRUOS SI DEJARAS DE BEBER!- le grita Belenus un poco molesto mientras derriba a otro oponente, pero nota con cansancio que hay tres más que vienen por él -debemos encontrar a su líder...si el líder de los trolls cae ellos huirán...y sus fuerzas se verían reducidas a la mitad- pensó Belenus.

Shaka combate fieramente contra el poderoso troll, ante uno de los ataques del monstruo Shaka usa su arma para bloquear en forma horizontal las dos hachas con las que el troll atacó a la vez quedando sus rostros uno frente al otro.

-¡tu aliento apesta!- le grita Shaka.

El troll solo gruñía -¡y tu miserable einjergar sufrirás por ofender al gran Kragg!-

-¿KRAGG?...¡pues espero recordarlo cuando cuelgue tu cabeza como trofeo en mi cuarto!- sonrió Shaka mientras se separaba y se prepara para el siguiente ataque de la bestia.

Avari observa con impaciencia como sus desordenadas tropas bastante superiores numéricamente no pueden acabar con los Dragones Rojos -Kragg...inútil tendré que dirigir yo mismo la batalla- dice sin ninguna expresión en su cara mientras comienza a correr en dirección del campo de batalla.

Ranma continua derribando a un par de esqueletos, mientras que a su espalda Rashell hace lo mismo con un troll, a su lado Méril dispara rápidamente con su arco sin perder un tiro. En eso Ranma nota como un enemigo vestido de blanco como ellos se acerca corriendo al campo de batalla y se apresura a salir en su encuentro.

-¡AHHHH!- grita Ranma saltando sobre su misterioso oponente pero este le evita como si nada y desenfunda su cimitarra contraatacando a Ranma con un golpe tan rápido y fuerte que el pobre chico de Nerima apenas detuvo con su katana soltando chispas. Ambos se quedan observándose de frente -es bueno- pensó Ranma sorprendido al ver al encapuchado extraño.

-¡¿Quien eres?!- gritó Ranma al notar que ese sujeto no era un troll ni tampoco un muerto viviente.

Avari no dijo nada, solo se abalanzo contra Ranma a una increíble velocidad, el chico apenas pudo ver una sombra en frente de él, bloqueando el fuerte golpe de la cimitarra, fue tal la fuerza que Ranma salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás arrastrando sus pies en la nieve por el impacto de las espadas.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- pensó Ranma -este tipo no es normal..tiene una fuerza descomunal y su velocidad es...- no alcanzo a terminar cuando Avari nuevamente avanzó con gran velocidad contra Ranma llevando su cimitarra en una mano.

Ranma no lo espero, si no que salió a su encuentro pero al querer dar un golpe con su katana Avari desapareció -¡¿QUE?!- Ranma apenas sintió a su oponente a sus espaldas, saltó hacia adelante para esquivar un corte que por poco lo parte en dos -¡estuvo demasiado cerca!- pensó con desesperación Ranma, quien con una rodilla apoyada aún en la nieve mira con preocupación a su oponente que ni siquiera muestra signos de cansancio.

Avari levanta su mano libre de debajo de su capa que lo cubre por completo incluyendo su rostro, y la extiende en dirección de Ranma abriendo su palma.

-¡OSCURIDAD DEL ALMA!- alza la voz Avari y desde su palma sale una onda de energía oscura que Ranma apenas evita saltando hacia un lado, la onda produce una gran explosión.

Al despejarse el humo provocado por el ataque de Avari, Ranma aun en el suelo ve con espanto como la energía dejo una gran zanja en el lugar en que antes se encontraba -¡MALDICIÓN!...¡¿que fue eso?!-

Ranma se levantó lentamente sin quitar la vista en su oponente -no puedo creerlo...este tipo tiene un poder increíble...¡¿quien rayos es?!-

Avari levanta su cimitarra apuntando hacia Ranma -einjergar...¡estas muerto!- fueron las palabras que dijo con tal frialdad que a Ranma le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-No se quién demonios te crees que eres¡pero yo soy Ranma Saotome y jamás eh perdido un combate!- Ranma empuña su katana con ambas manos y se prepara para su siguiente movimiento -debo pensar en alguna forma de derrotarlo- dice para si casi en un susurro el joven de Nerima -este tipo podría matarme si no me concentro en la pelea...-

Avari se lanza nuevamente con su cimitarra dispuesto esta vez a terminar con el insolente einjergar que se atreve a desafiarlo, Ranma solo lo espera dispuesto a todo -solo debo concentrarme...- Ranma en un instante repasa mentalmente las lecciones dadas por Belenus, podría ser lo único que le salvara la vida en este momento.

Akane se encuentra practicando en el dojo, su mente no puede dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo el maestro Happosai sobre Ranma.

"Los dioses acostumbran tomar el alma de los guerreros muertos en combate que hayan destacado en el arte de la lucha, para servirles como sus soldados en el otro mundo luchando en su nombre contra demonios que amenacen este mundo y el otro...no dudo que Ranma ahora sea uno de sus sirvientes..."

La hermosa chica recuerda las palabras del maestro -Ranma...- Akane suelta un suspiro, aún no puede aceptar la idea de que la vida de Ranma le pertenezca a un dios, parece una locura. De todos los líos en los que se ha metido Ranma en el pasado este parece ser el peor de todos.

Ryoga observa como Akane libera su tensión con la practica.

-Ranma...tonto...¿por que no viniste a la casa si estuviste aquí?- Akane no puede dejar de pensar en que Ranma estuvo en Nerima, el la salvó de ese demonio, pero se fue sin siquiera haberles explicado que estaba ocurriendo.

Akane nota la presencia de Ryoga y deja de practicar para dirigirse a él con una cálida sonrisa -hola Ryoga...¿estas mejor de tus heridas?- dice intentando ocultar su preocupación por su prometido.

-este...ya me siento mejor...gracias por preocuparte Akane- se nota un leve rubor en el rostro del chico perdido -...¿estabas pensando en Ranma?- pregunta un poco molesto.

-¿YO?...¿PENSANDO EN ESE IDIOTA?...¡¡¡PUES QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA A MI NI ME IMPORTA!!!- Akane levanta la voz intentando verse enojada, pero Ryoga sabe perfectamente para su pesar que no es así.

-Esta bien Akane...disculpa no quise decir nada con eso- Ryoga se ve bastante triste -si estaba pensando en él, como siempre solo en él...- pensó.

Akane se calma y nota la tristeza del chico -¿te pasa algo Ryoga?- Ryoga se pone rojo, no sabe que decir.

-¡AH! ya sé que es- ante las palabras de la chica Ryoga se empieza a poner nervioso.

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella?- Ryoga siente como los latidos de su corazón comienzan a acelerarse.

-Ryoga yo...lo siento...- Akane se acerca a Ryoga hablando suavemente, el chico perdido esta apunto de sufrir un colapso mirando directamente a los ojos de Akane mientras esta continua hablando -...Ryoga yo no sabía que te importara tanto, yo...- Ryoga no podía creer lo que escuchaba -...Ryoga yo...no sabía que te importara tanto el bienestar de Ranma, ahora veo que si eres su mejor amigo- terminó diciendo Akane con una sincera sonrisa.

Ryoga se cayo al suelo de la impresión, -¿Ryoga?- pregunta Akane sin saber el porqué de la reacción de Ryoga.

-No es nada Akane olvídalo...jejeje- dice nerviosamente Ryoga mientras se apura en dejar el dojo -maldito Ranma, ya verás cuando regreses me encargare de borrarte del mapa para que Akane no tenga que sufrir más por tu culpa...si es que regresas...- una sonrisa se deja ver en el rostro de Ryoga pero inmediatamente la cambia por una mirada de contrariedad -pero...Ranma me salvó la vida de ese demonio el otro día...- ahora Ryoga estaba confundido, no sabía si odiar a Ranma por que era el culpable de todas sus desgracias o preocuparse por él ya que después de todo siempre que tenía un problema Ranma lo ayudaba, como la vez que conoció a Akari, o cuando no podía recuperar su forma humana durante la batalla con Herb, en todos esos momentos Ranma se había comportado como un verdadero amigo y ahora le había salvado la vida.

Avari golpea con la cimitarra una y otra vez mientras que Ranma ágilmente bloquea sus ataques con su katana -vaya parece que el entrenamiento con Belenus si dio resultado después de todo- pensó.

Pero Ranma noto como cada vez le costaba más contener los rápidos cortes de Avari, la fuerza y velocidad, además de la técnica con la espada eran claramente superiores a las del chico de Nerima -¡maldición!, no solo es rápido, su alma es tan fría como el hielo no puedo sentir su aura de combate, tampoco puedo usar el dragón volador...-

Avari se cansó de jugar con el chico y comienza a atacar de una manera mucho más rápida, ahora Ranma se encuentra en problemas y cada vez le cuesta más bloquear los golpes. Por ultimo Avari con un fuerte revés hace que Ranma pierda su espada y en un instante con su mano libre levanta al chico de Nerima apretándole fuertemente el cuello con una mano.

Ranma apenas puede respirar, con sus manos aprieta el brazo de Avari sin éxito, pareciera que a este ni siquiera sintiese la fuerza de Ranma.

-No puede ser...esto es imposible...este tipo va a matarme...- Ranma comenzó a perder la conciencia.

-¡LLUVIA DE LUZ!- se escucho el grito de Méril y un centenar de rayos de luz están a punto de golpear a Avari, este rápidamente arroja a Ranma y con su cimitarra hace una circunferencia en el aire en frente de él formando un escudo de energía que detiene el impacto de los proyectiles formándose una gran explosión.

-¡¿Ranma estas bien?!- fue el grito de Rashell que corría hacia él junto al pequeño Méril. Ranma se levanta con un poco de dificultad mirando agradecido a sus compañeros.

Cuando el humo se disipa se puede ver la silueta de Avari, el se encuentra intacto observando fríamente a los intrusos que interrumpieron su ejecución.

Rashell y Méril se preparan para luchar. -chicos cuidado, es demasiado fuerte¡déjenmelo a mi!- grita Ranma ya más repuesto preparándose para el combate mientras empuña su katana dragón que recoge del suelo.

-¡Si como no!- le responde Rashell -¡¿y dejar que te mate?!-, Ranma lo mira ofendido -yo me encargo de él- Rashell se abalanzó contra Avari pero este con gran facilidad detiene todos los ataques del joven al igual que lo hacia con Ranma.

Méril prepara su arco y dispara hacia Avari, este de un certero golpe arroja a Rashell y luego detiene la flecha que iba en dirección de su cabeza con su mano libre.

Ranma corre al lado de su compañero caído -¡RASHELL!, maldición ¿estas bien?-

Rashell sonríe adolorido mientras intenta levantarse con dificultad -...fue solo un rasguño...- lo dice mientras Ranma nota como sangra un costado de su amigo.

Avari no espera y se lanza contra Méril que esta preparando otra flecha.

-¡MÉRIL!- grita Rashell, el pequeño einjergar queda paralizado del susto al ver como Avari casi esta encima suyo apunto de golpearlo con su cimitarra.

En un instante Avari da el corte pero siente como alguien lo detiene, Ranma estaba delante de Méril bloqueando con su katana la dorada cimitarra.

-¡No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo!...¡AHORA VERÁS QUIEN SOY YO!- Ranma ataca enfurecido, Avari bloquea todos los golpes con facilidad pero ahora Ranma comenzó a atacar con técnicas que le enseño Belenus, el estilo de esgrima que perfecciono el capitán de lo dragones rojos, una mortal mezcla de lo mejor del arte de la esgrima occidental y los movimientos avanzados aprendidos del kendo.

En un momento Avari sintió que no podía contener al joven de Nerima y saltó hacia atrás haciendo distancia entre ambos.

Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces empuño con ambas manos su katana y esta comenzó a brillar en forma intensa -¡ahora veras un nuevo truco que aprendí!...- murmuró para si Ranma dando un golpe ascendente con su katana y una ráfaga de energía salió disparada contra Avari cortando el suelo.

Avari apenas puede detener la fuerza del ataque bloqueando con su cimitarra, pero finalmente cedió produciéndose una explosión que lo mandó de espaldas hacia atrás despedazando su capa.

-¡SI!- gritó Ranma al ver caer a su enemigo, pero para sorpresa de este Avari giró en el aire y antes de caer apoyo una mano en el suelo para después caer perfectamente de pie, alzando su cimitarra en dirección de Ranma.

Ranma y sus amigos pudieron ver al fin el rostro de su rival, y para sorpresa de ellos no era un muerto viviente, un troll ni mucho menos un demonio. Era un joven de vestiduras blancas y armadura dorada que cubría su pecho, su cabello negro tomado atrás y dos mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro hasta la altura de sus hombros. Sus ojos mostraban una frialdad como el hielo, una mirada que no mostraba ningún indicio de emoción o enojo como si no tuviera alma.

-¿un...einjergar?- preguntó incrédulo Méril.

-no puede ser...un einjergar luchando por los dominios de Hel- pensaba en voz alta Rashell.

Ranma solo miraba a su oponente más sorprendido por la fría actitud de su mirada -se ve de mi edad, pero su mirada...es como la de un asesino...-

Shaka continua su ardua lucha contra Kragg, los fuertes golpes del troll se detienen una y otra vez en el arma de Ishkoo.

-¡Ya es suficiente de jugar contigo!- grito Shaka -¡terminemos con esto!-

El inmenso troll se abalanza contra el einjergar pero este se gira bloqueando el golpe de las hachas de Kragg, y continua su giro dando un segundo corte con su arma que decapito al troll.

En las fuerzas enemigas se desata la incertidumbre.

-¡Kragg a muerto!-, -¡Kragg a muerto!- Los trolls gritan y abandonan sus armas corriendo colina arriba, todo su valor se perdió al no tener a su líder con ellos. Sin los trolls las fuerzas enemigas se reducen a la mitad, y los Dragones Rojos toman inmediatamente la ventaja sobre los muertos vivientes aplastándolos sin compasión.

-¡Bien hecho Shaka!- dice Belenus ya al lado de Ishkoo mientras termina con un par de esqueletos.

-¡gracias capitán!, solo lo hice por que me apestaba su aliento...JAJAJA- Shaka ríe mientras arroya con varios enemigos a la vez.

Avari esta frente a frente a los tres jóvenes einjergars, Ranma empuña su katana con ambas manos aun sorprendido del poder de su oponente -estoy empezando a preocuparme...- pensó para sí.

Rashell soportando el dolor de su herida se levanta sosteniendo su lanza y Méril prepara su arco listo para lo peor.

Avari pasa su mano por sus labios limpiando un hilo de sangre que caía de estos, luego la mira viendo el rojo fluido que mancha sus dedos. Muestra un leve gesto de disgusto casi imperceptible para mirar con sus fríos ojos a Ranma.

En eso se sienten los gritos de terror de los trolls que huyen de la batalla, Avari mira hacia el campo de batalla viendo como sus tropas están cayendo ante el poder de los dragones rojos. Luego vuelve su mirada hacia los jóvenes que le desafían los cuales lo distrajeron de la batalla y no pudo estar al frente de su ejército en la lucha.

Apunta con su cimitarra hacia Ranma -¡morirás!- fue lo único que dijo, saco de su traje una gema brillante y la arrojo hacia el cielo produciéndose una señal luminosa que todos vieron. En ese instante las tropas de Hel entienden el mensaje y se retiran del campo de batalla.

Cuando Ranma y sus amigos reaccionan después del intenso resplandor en el cielo ven como Avari ya bastante lejos corre hacia las colinas junto a los esbirros de Hel.

Se escuchan los gritos de victoria de los Dragones Rojos en el valle, Ranma se tira al suelo agotado mientras que Méril atiende a su herido amigo Rashell. El chico de Nerima aún no puede dejar de pensar en el formidable oponente que acaba de encontrar, con preocupación intenta pensar en alguna estrategia para haberlo vencido si continuara la lucha pero no hallaba ninguna.

-¡Maldición!- piensa Ranma -podría haber muerto...- en eso Ranma recuerda las palabras de Frei

"hay muchos seres más fuertes que tu en este mundo..."

-Frei tenía razón, debo entrenar más...y la próxima vez que lo vea será distinto...- dijo para si Ranma, que a pesar de todo no perdía su espíritu de lucha. Ranma se levantó y envainando su espada para después ayudar a Méril a cargar a su amigo.

Después de un par de horas los Dragones Rojos continúan su marcha, ahora ya no se les veía alegres y distraídos como al principio, si no que ahora todos estaban con sus miradas endurecidas y atentos al menor indicio de un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Belenus y Shaka discutían entre ellos los terribles sucesos de la emboscada, no habían perdido ningún hombre, pero muchos estaban heridos y lejos de Asgard tardarían en reponerse, sin contar lo más intrigante que un einjergar estuviese del lado de Hel. Rashell avanzaba con un poco de dificultad mientras Sergus le ofrecía un trago de licor para reponerse, ya que según él "era la medicina de los dioses".

Ranma camina en silencio, recién comenzó a sentir el cansancio y se daba cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, había estado en una batalla luchando contra monstruos, sus manos se habían ensuciado con la negra sangre de los trolls, y se encontró con un rival capaz de matarlo.

Aún esta fresco en su mente el recuerdo del extraño joven apuntándolo con su cimitarra, "te mataré" fue todo lo que dijo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en esa terrible mirada. En un momento miró el cielo estrellado pues ya se había hecho de noche y el frío viento de la montaña de Jotumheim le hacía estremecerse, recordó su hogar en Nerima, su familia y la exquisita comida de Kasumi. Pensó en su cama y la escuela, tantas cosas que parecían haber ocurrido hace un siglo, pensó en Akane.

Ranma se imagino en volver a su hogar, pensó en como sería si viera ahora a su prometida -en que estoy pensando...ella no me interesa...- dijo casi automáticamente por costumbre.

-Pero...todo soldado necesita una razón para volver...- dijo Ranma casi en un suspiro -¡maldición!, ya no me importa nada de lo que digan o haga el resto, si vuelvo a Nerima prometo que seré honesto con ella aunque no sienta lo mismo por mi...si es que sobrevivo- pensaba el joven Ranma entre otras cosas, no sabía si era el cansancio o el impacto de haber estado en un enfrentamiento así por primera vez, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que cuando volviera todo sería distinto... quizás era él el que estaba distinto y no se ha dado cuenta.

Belenus se detiene de improviso al ver el oscuro cielo de Nilfheim alumbrado en el horizonte, todos corren hacia el final del camino de Jotumheim con un mal presentimiento detrás de su Capitán, y al ver, sus corazones se detuvieron por la terrible visión.

Ranma, Méril y Rashell tampoco podían dar crédito a lo que veían mientras sus rostros estaban iluminados por el fuego que cubría el valle de Alvheim.

Belenus fue el primero en hablar -Alvheim...Alvheim esta en llamas-

**"CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD"**

**FIN DE LA PARTE SEGUNDA**

**Y FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUARTO**

Gilgamech: Rayos!, este capítulo si que dio trabajo... ni siquiera se imaginan lo que costo montar esa tremenda batalla en las colinas de Jotumheim, la cantidad de extras y ese frío que calaba los huesos...buuurrrrr!, pero no importa, también creo que notaron los tremendos esfuerzos que se hacen para poder mantener el carácter de Ranma en ambientes tan extraños para él. Aunque las terribles experiencias que está viviendo pueden comenzar a cambiar su forma de ver las cosas. Pues espero que les haya gustado y disculpen el atraso de este capítulo espero que no tengan que esperar tanto para el siguiente.

Arlequín: Ya saben, críticas, comentarios, ideas, consejos y los que se les ocurra a atmcmlxxix(arroba)yahoo.es, o visita nuestra página oficial en los esperamos.

Y por supuesto el tradicional glosario de los términos usados en Crónicas de Asgard (o el obligado espacio cultural !)

Yggdrasil: Árbol de la vida, se dice que crece en medio de Asgard, y sus raíces nacen en Asgard, Nilfheim y Midgar. Si algo le pasara a este árbol toda la vida del mundo terminaría. (con esto muchos entenderán ahora de que se trataba la película de Ah Megamisama...jejeje)

Loki: Lo conocen no?, apuesto que dirán "el hermano de Thor"...ERROR!!!!!, en la mitología escandinava (o nórdica) Loki no es hijo de Odin, el era un yote (gigante de la escarcha) de Nilfheim, y mezclo su sangre con Odin para ser aceptado como un Aesir, por tanto es mitad Aesir y mitad yote. Muy poderoso y problemático...y padre de las tres criaturas más peligrosas incluyendo a la terrible reina Hel.

Nilfheim: Tierra helada exterior a Asgard y Midgar en donde viven toda clase de criaturas peligrosas como los yotes y trolls.

Enanos y elfos: Seres creados por Odin, algunos incluso dicen que estos son parientes...quien sabe.

Alvheim: Ciudad de los Elfos, en la mitología nórdica no se especifica su lugar, algunos dicen que esta en

Asgard, otros en el exterior.

Folkvang: Esta es otra ciudad de Asgard, estaba gobernada por la dama Freiya hermana de Frei, no se sabe mucho de la vida en Folkvang, solo que Odin se dividía con Freiya los héroes caídos en la batalla.

Freiya: Hermana de Frei, la diosa más hermosa después de la esposa de Odin, diosa de la fertilidad y el amor, y la consejera amorosa de todos los dioses. Además es la que le enseña magia a los dioses.

Norte: Uno de los cuatro enanos puesto por Odin y sus hermanos en la creación del mundo, ellos se encargaban de vigilar los cuatro extremos del universo.

Bien eso es todo por hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y nos encontraremos en el siguiente, siempre y cuando nos lleguen mails con su apoyo !..jejeje nos vemos!


	5. Reencuentro

Crónicas de Asgard es un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Fantasy Fics Estudios, grupo compuesto por Arlequín y Gilgamech. Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic lo escribimos sin la intención de obtener alguna ganancia, solo lo hacemos por amor al arte.

Ahora disfruten del quinto capítulo de esta historia. El primer capítulo especial de Crónicas de Asgard...¿qué tiene de especial?...ya lo verán. !

* * *

_---- Fantasy Fics Estudios ----_

Bajo la noche de Nilfheim, Belenus se encuentra en silencio observando la terrible escena... Ranma, Rashell y Méril observan mientras sus rostros se iluminan en color rojizo y anaranjado...

_---- Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi ----_

Los Dragones Rojos se encuentran quietos, desde la colina a la salida del cruce de Jotumheim, no se pronuncia palabra alguna, el sentimiento de sorpresa y miedo se apodera de todos...

Ranma solo observa el antes hermoso país helado de los elfos consumiéndose lentamente por las llamas, mientras trolls y muertos vivientes terminan de arrasar lo que queda de la ciudad...avanzando sobre los cadáveres de muchos guerreros elfos que cayeron ante ellos...

_---- Un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Arlequín y Gilgamech ----_

Belenus fue el primero en hablar -...Alvheim...Alvheim esta en llamas...- mientras sus manos empuñadas temblaban de impotencia e ira...

Ranma dio un paso al frente, la masacre era horrorosa, jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas recordó haber visto algo tan escalofriante...su vista ahora se dirige hacia donde proviene el mayor ruido, y ve como los engendros de Hel atacan el último bastión de los elfos...el castillo al centro de la ahora en ruinas ciudad de Alvheim...

_---- Presentan ----_

-Que los dioses nos ayuden...- exclamoo Méril con terror.

-...Si...- dijo finalmente impactadoo el joven de Nerima -...que los dioses nos ayuden...- repitió Ranma sin siquiera pensar lo que decía mientras sus ojos no dejan de posarse en las terribles y numerosas huestes de Hel que rodean el castillo.

Belenus desenvaino su espada -...¡malditos engendros de Hel!...- murmuro con ira -¡¡¡¡LOS DEVOLVERE AL INFIERNO AL QUE PERTENECEN!!!- gritó.

Los Dragones Rojos desenfundan sus armas, Ranma también desenfundo su katana, el miedo que sentía por aquella pesadilla que ve ante sus ojos se transformó en una incontenible ira hacia aquellas bestias sedientas de sangre...

-¡¡¡DRAGONES ROJOS AL ATAQUE!!!- al grrito de Belenus los más de ochenta soldados se arrojan en una desenfrenada carrera hacia el castillo para hacer frente a una

fuerza notoriamente superior. Pero eso ya no les importaba.

Ranma en su carrera solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa que quizás jamás volvería a ver en su vida, antes de internarse junto a los demás en las terribles llamas que ahora eran el pueblo de Alvheim...

-...¡Akane!...-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

**"REENCUENTRO"**

**PARTE 1: "LOS GRITOS DE NILFHEIM"**

La tarde continúa tranquilamente en Nerima, excepto por los extraños sucesos que han ocurrido en la escuela Furinkan, muchos jóvenes estudiantes vienen a ver personalmente el estado de su amada escuela y no pueden creer lo que ven... muchos celebran y agradecen a quien sea el que haya sido el culpable de sus ahora inesperadas vacaciones.

Akane y Nabiki caminan hacia el grupo de jóvenes a la entrada de la escuela.

-Pero Nabiki...¿por que tenemos que veenir a ver la escuela?- Akane camina de mala gana acompañando a su curiosa hermana.

Nabiki sonríe -pero Akane¿qué no tienes curiosidad de ver en persona que fue lo que pasó aquí?, además si en verdad fue Ranma el que hizo esto podríamos encontrar una pista o algo...- no terminó de hablar cuando Akane se apresuro hacia la entrada pasando por entremedio del gran grupo de alumnos, Nabiki solo la mira con curiosidad desde la distancia y se encoge de hombros para seguirla luego con toda calma.

Cuando Akane llega a las puertas cerradas de la escuela, puede ver a través de las rejas el frontis de la escuela destruido, cráteres por todos lados y las cenizas que cubren una gran superficie del jardín. Su exclamación de asombro se unía a la de tantos otros a su alrededor.

De pronto Akane sintió como si ya hubiese visto esta escena, una extraña sensación se apodera de la chica mientras que con miedo ve como la imagen del patio cambia ante sus ojos...

Es de noche, y el patio se encuentra en ruinas, Akane gira y ve en la pared un extraño sujeto de cabellos castaños y largos, con un bigote y extrañas vestiduras rojas y negras. El hombre ve a través de ella como si no estuviese, a su lado acostado en la pared puede también ver con sorpresa a Ryoga inconsciente.

Aquel hombre se ve bastante nervioso mientras carga en sus manos una brillante esfera de luz, pareciera que mirará algo con suma preocupación -no puedo hacer nada ahora...- Akane escucha hablar al hombre -si interrumpo el hechizo ahora el alma de Ranma podría salir dañada...¡DIOSES QUE HAGO!-

-¡¿Ranma?!- Akane se pregunta mientrass gira rápidamente para ver a un terrible monstruo de seis brazos extendidos, y algunos metros delante de él un joven con ropas extrañas iguales a las del hombre, se encuentra suspendido en el aire por una extraña formación mágica...en su rostro la chica nota el dolor que esta sufriendo, Akane se fija más observando el rostro del joven...y ve algo que la deja aterrada -...¿Ranma?...¡¡¡RANMA!!!- grita la chica queriendo correr hacia su prometido...

-¡¡¡AKANE REACCIONA!!!- Akane en ese momento despierta de su estado de ensoñación mirando perpleja como su hermana Nabiki la sostiene por los hombros, luego mira lentamente a su alrededor a los demás chicos que están mirándola fijamente.

-¿Akane?...¿Akane estas bien?- preguntta una de las chicas que se abren paso a través del grupo para llegar a su lado.

-¿Sayuri?...- pregunta Akane bastante confundida -...¿Nabiki?- dice al mirar a su hermana que aun la sostiene.

Nabiki suelta a su hermana mientras algunas de sus compañeras le rodean con preocupación -¿que paso?...- pregunta Akane, ella estaba bastante confundida y miraba en todas direcciones como queriendo encontrar a alguien-...¡¿Y Ranma?!...-. Todo estaba como antes, frente a la escuela cerrada rodeada por un gran números de alumnos que ahora la miraban a ella extrañados.

-¿Ranma?...¿de que hablas Akane?- le ppreguntaba otra de sus compañeras -¿seguro que estas bien?

Akane seca las lágrimas que asoman de sus ojos, y suspira profundamente al darse cuenta donde esta, ya más tranquila se dirige hacia su hermana Nabiki que aún le mira con preocupación -¿qué pasó?-

-no lo sé Akane...estabas aquí y pareccía que soñabas despierta y de pronto gritaste el nombre de Ranma asustándonos a todos...- decía Nabiki.

Akane al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido su cara se puso roja -¿yo dije eso?-

Nabiki, Sayuri, Yuka y las demás compañeras de Akane asintieron a la vez mientras que Akane se ponía aún más roja al notar los comentarios de todos los que la rodean.

-Akane...- dice Sayuri -quizás estas uun poco cansada, deberías irte a tu casa a reposar un poco-

Akane niega con la cabeza -no te preocupes...ya estoy bien es solo que...- Akane vuelve a mirar hacia la destruida entrada del Furinkan -¿qué fue todo eso?, era Ranma, estoy segura...¿acaso lo imagine?- pensaba Akane en ese momento -debo haberlo imaginado todo, Sayuri tiene razón quizás estoy cansada es todo...-

-¡Hola a todos!- las chicas vuelven suu mirada para ver a una conocida amiga y compañera de ellas.

-¡Ukyo!- exclaman algunas con una sonrrisa.

La chica con su gigantesca espátula en su espalda se acerca al grupo saludándolas para luego ver con sorpresa el frontis de la escuela -¿qué sucedió aquí?-

Todos se encogían de hombros ante esa pregunta. Akane y Nabiki que si sabían lo que sucedió por lo que les contó el maestro Happosai solo miraron en silencio.

-pues...- dijo Nabiki -yo se algo peroo les costará digamos...¿3000 yens?- terminó con una pícara sonrisa. -¡Nabiki!...- exclamo en un tono molesto Akane.

Las vistas de todos se dirigieron a Nabiki y comenzó la lluvia de preguntas, finalmente algunos tuvieron que pagar el precio exigido por ella ante la miradas incrédulas de Akane y Ukyo -nunca cambiará...- dijeron a la vez.

Finalmente Nabiki hace callar a todos -bien si tanto desean saberlo aunque no me lo crean fue nuestro querido Ranma...-

Ante las palabras de Nabiki comenzó una lluvia de comentarios -así que fue Saotome...-, -¿pero por que?-, -¿acaso fue una pelea?-, -¿y donde esta él?...hace días que no se aparece-

-¿Es verdad eso Akane?- le preguntaronn sus compañeros. -este...si...eso creo- responde con nerviosismo Akane.

-¿Entonces sabes donde esta Ranchan?- pregunto con ilusión Ukyo, pero Akane no dijo nada, solo inclinó su cabeza.

-Akane será mejor irnos a casa- agregóó Nabiki ya estando conforme con lo obtenido ese día, mientras todos comentaban las últimas de que Ranma había luchado contra un demonio según lo que decía Nabiki, y que después había desaparecido misteriosamente...-

-Un momento...- todos se quedaron calllados mirando de donde provenía la voz.

-¿De donde inventaron eso de que el coobarde de Saotome venció a un demonio?... el único que puede desafiar a los seres malignos es el gran Kuno Tatewaki el poderoso cazador de demonios de la escuela Furinkan...- Kuno aparece en escena como siempre.

-¿Qué no era el relámpago azul?- comenntaba Hiroshi, -esta debe ser nueva...- respondía Daisuke sin prestar mayor atención ahora que sabían que se trataba de Kuno.

-Akane Tendo amada mía- exclama Kuno aal notar la presencia de la menor de las Tendo -no te preocupes de que ese cobarde de Saotome huyera de Nerima por que yo estoy aquí para defenderte...- y continuaba con su discurso aunque ya nadie le prestaba atención.

Por su parte Nabiki ya se preparaba para irse mientras Akane vuelve a pensar en la extraña visión que tuvo, mirando fijamente el lugar más quemado al centro del patio -Ranma...¿qué fue todo eso¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí en verdad?- Akane nuevamente comenzó a sentirse extraña -...¡no de nuevo!...- pensó cerrando los ojos...

Sintió un ruido y al abrirlos estaba en el mismo lugar pero todos habían desaparecido, era de noche. Akane presintiendo lo que ocurría corre hacia el interior del patio para ver la misma escena anterior.

El horrible demonio riendo y Ranma flotando en el aire gritando de dolor, Akane no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada, no sabía si era un sueño o realidad quiere correr hacia Ranma pero no avanza, le grita pero nadie parece escucharla, solo puede mirar con horror a su prometido siendo torturado por ese monstruo, la chica ya no puede contener las lágrimas de la desesperación.

De pronto sucedió algo inesperado, un intenso brillo se desprende de Ranma y Akane queda cegada momentáneamente por el resplandor. Cuando al fin puede ver lo que ve la deja sorprendida.

Ranma se encuentra de pie empuñando una hermosa y brillante katana en sus manos además de ese uniforme de pantalones negros y camisa roja con bordados dorados y lo que más sorprendió a Akane era la mirada de Ranma, una mirada de determinación e ira, una mirada que jamás le había visto a él -...Ranma- pensó Akane -se ve tan...- y una sonrisa se dejo ver en sus labios mientras un leve rubor cubre su hermoso rostro.

-¡Llego tu hora!- dijo Ranma mirando ffijamente al monstruo, Akane queda sorprendida de la actitud de Ranma, el esta desafiando a ese horrible ser de seis brazos como si nada sin mostrar el menor indicio de temor, si no por el contrario el enfurecido demonio muestra temor por el chico.

-Quizás si sea un sueño- pensó ahora AAkane con satisfacción al ver a Ranma como si fuese un noble héroe, como esa vez que ya había soñado con él como su príncipe que venía a salvarla -...debe ser otro tonto sueño...- rió para sí ahora disfrutando de la escena.

-¡AUN NO ME GANAS!- bramo el horrible ser despertando a Akane de sus pensamientos.

-¡LLAMAS DE HEL!- gritó el monstruo y de sus manos se dispara un gigantesco remolino de fuego hacia Ranma. Akane ve con desesperación que Ranma no hace nada por evitarlo -¡¡¡RANMA IDIOTA QUE HACES MUEVETE!!!- grita Akane casi llorando del miedo de lo que va a ocurrir pero las palabras no salen de su boca.

Ranma empuña su katana y se arroja de frente hacia el demonio y el pilar de fuego que esta apunto de consumirlo gritando con ira, Akane ya no soporta más y con las manos se cubre el rostro no queriendo ver, se escucha un alarido de dolor y luego el silencio.

El grito hace que Akane abra sus ojos para ver a Ranma afirmando la empuñadura de su katana, la cual esta atravesando el pecho del demonio, la chica no puede soportar la impactante imagen.

-...¿por que?...- pregunta el demonio lentamente con lo último de sus fuerzas mientras inclina su cabeza observando al chico, Ranma sin soltar su espada le responde -te puedo perdonar el que quieras matar a mis amigos, el que quieras destruir mi hogar...mi mundo, aun te puedo perdonar el que quisieras acabar con mi vida y mi alma-

Estas palabras hacen eco en el corazón de Akane, jamás había escuchado a Ranma hablar de esa manera.

-¡¡¡PERO JAMÁS TE PERDONARE EL QUE LASSTIMARAS A AKANE!!!- gritó Ranma traspasando aún más el pecho del monstruo.

Akane al escuchar el grito de Ranma su corazón dio un salto, giro hacia el hombre que estaba al lado del inconsciente Ryoga para ver que en sus manos porta un brillante esfera de luz. Todo lo que le contó su familia sobre el demonio Ceniza y lo que después les dijo el maestro Happosai vino a su mente en un instante dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

No sabía como ni porqué, pero se dio cuenta que esa esfera de luz era su alma, estaba en la escuela pero en el momento en que Ranma luchó contra ese demonio. Aunque se lo haya dicho el maestro siempre dudo de que si era verdad que Ranma estuviera ahí, pero ahora estaba segura...Ranma la salvó, ella misma lo estaba viendo.

Akane volvió su mirada a Ranma para observar el momento en que su prometido terminaba con el demonio usando su huracán del tigre, el tiempo parecía detenerse al ver lentamente como un Ranma vencedor levanta la katana de los restos de aquel monstruo que tanto daño le había hecho. Akane recordó como ese demonio estando cubierto con su capa entró a su habitación y aunque no supo más desde entonces solo que Ranma la había salvado.

Akane recuerda las palabras de Ranma, lo había hecho por ella, Ranma había peleado por ella, no importa donde estuviera todo este tiempo regreso a salvarla a ella. Akane dio una última mirada a Ranma con su flamante uniforme y su espada -...en verdad se ve tan...- pensó la cchica sin poder contener las lagrimas de alegría y alivio ahora que la terrible batalla terminó al fin.

Todos los alumnos del Furinkan siguen comentando entre sí la increíble historia que les contó Nabiki.

-Creo que Kuno tiene razón...- comentóó uno, -es cierto, eso de pelear con un demonio parece una locura...-, -nos estas tomando el pelo Nabiki-, Nabiki comenzó a preocuparse -¿pero es verdad además que más podía ocasionar tantos desastres?- se defendía.

Akane que aún miraba fijamente el lugar más quemado del patio con la vista perdida, da un pequeño salto como si algo la hubiese asustado, para después mirar alrededor como perdida nuevamente sin saber donde estaba. Aunque esta vez nadie se había fijado en ella.

Nabiki se seguía defendiendo de aquellos que querían de regreso su dinero pensando en que todo era una mentira, mientras Kuno reía diciendo que Saotome era un cobarde y que huyó de Nerima temiendo su poder.

-¡Es verdad!- todos se quedan en silenncio al escuchar la decidida voz de Akane, ella sin dejar de mirar el patio de la escuela levanta su mano y apunta con su dedo hacia las cenizas que marcan un gran circulo al frente de la escuela.

-Ranma lucho con un demonio...ahí- diijo indicando con su dedo -ahí lo derroto...- Akane bajo su mano -y lo hizo por mi...- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ukyo se puso roja de celos al escuchar a Akane, Nabiki solo pestañeaba con extrañeza y las compañeras de Akane la miraban con una cara de asustadas al notar que Akane esta tan rara -¿Akane te sientes bien?- pregunto Sayuri.

-¡pues claro que me siento bien!- Akanne reacciona del todo despertando de sus pensamientos -Ranma estuvo aquí...- de pronto se quedo en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo -este...creo que me voy a casa...- dijo la menor de las Tendo mientras comienza a correr en dirección de su hogar.

-creo que la llevare con el doctor Toffu para que la vea de nuevo...- dijo Nabiki antes de seguir a su hermana.

Ukyo aún no deja de morder una de sus mangas de los celos al recordar lo que dijo Akane de que su Ranchan vino por ella. Y los comentarios comenzaron nuevamente entre el gran grupo de alumnos frente a la escuela Furinkan.

"¡¡¡PERO JAMÁS TE PERDONARE EL QUE LASTIMARAS A AKANE!!!"

Akane no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ranma mientras corre hacia su casa, y tampoco se explica por que vio todas esas cosas en la entrada de la escuela, todo era demasiado confuso y no sabía que pensar, pero de algo estaba segura que Ranma había regresado a Nerima y la había salvado de un demonio. Y si volvió una vez la esperanza renace en su corazón que él regresará de nuevo.

-...y podré pedirle explicaciones perssonalmente a ese tonto...- dijo Akane con una tierna sonrisa.

Desde un árbol cercano a la escuela una silueta observa los hechos ocurridos.

-Así que eso fue lo que sucedió- se esscucha una dulce pero firme voz de mujer, mientras pasa su delicada mano por sus dorados cabellos haciendo que estos se muevan al son del viento -lamento haber usado los ojos de esa chica, pero era una de las únicas testigos de lo ocurrido- dijo para sí -aunque estuviera solo en su espíritu-

La joven y hermosa mujer apoya una de sus manos en su cintura mientras se lleva la otra a su frente pensando.

-Frei... esta vez se te ha pasado la mmano, no se que planeas pero será mejor que sea algo que realmente valga la pena...o me voy a molestar mucho contigo...- sonrió alegremente -ya es hora de que me vaya...¡¿Uh?!-

En eso la joven mujer se calla como si escuchara algo que llamara su atención repentinamente -...la brisa...es fría...- dijo con preocupación mientras se queda otra vez en silencio.

-...pero eso es algo que no me concierrne por ahora- extiende su mano con gracia por delante de ella y una luz la envuelve desapareciendo completamente.

Los bramidos de la batalla se escuchan resonar en el valle de Alvheim, mientras las hordas de muertos vivientes y trolls continúan su asalto al antes hermoso y blanco castillo de los elfos. Los soldados de finas facciones y orejas algo puntiagudas vistiendo doradas y plateadas armaduras que los cubrían completamente se veían cansados y desmoralizados, parecía que ya llegaba el fin de sus vidas. Otros vestían solamente túnicas blancas con capas de vivos colores, todos ellos con los emblemas reales de Alvheim.

Intentaban detener a las hordas de enemigos con lluvias de flechas pero parecía que nada los detenía, eran demasiados, algunos ya luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con los monstruos que lograban escalar las gigantescas paredes a través de rusticas escaleras y cuerdas mientras flechas con fuego caían hacia el interior del castillo provocando grandes estragos.

-¡¡¡CAPITÁN!!!- gritaba un elfo vestiddo con túnicas azuladas -¡son demasiados!...¡parece que llegamos a nuestro fin!- mientras se arroja de rodillas al suelo agotado.

El noble capitán de los elfos, de cabellos dorados, largos y brillosos, además de ojos profundos y claros se acerca a su hombre con enojo en su rostro. Su dorada armadura junto con su azulada y brillante capa con el símbolo real de Alvheim solo se comparan a su gigantesca espada que porta como si no pesara nada en lo absoluto. El capitán de los elfos levanta bruscamente a su hombre.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN!- levantó la voz haciiendo que el elfo lo mirará con bastante temor -¡¿acaso quieres traicionar la confianza que nuestro rey dejo en nosotros?!, debemos proteger a la reina, debemos proteger a Alvheim con nuestras vidas si fuera necesario...pero si quieres morir has lo que desees- terminó de decir esto mientras suelta al soldado para irse rápidamente a su puesto en los muros -me da vergüenza que algunos quieran morir tan cobardemente en vez de demostrar la confianza que nuestras familias pusieron en nosotros para defenderlas- alcanzó a decir antes de irse. El soldado elfo se levantó y empuñando su espada con vergüenza corrió a retomar su puesto.

El valeroso capitán acaba de derribar a dos gigantescos trolls que habían subido al muro -¡CAPITÁN!- le llama otro soldado -estamos en problemas, pronto lograrán escalar el muro completamente si es que la puerta principal no cede antes...-

Belenus corre al frente de su tropa por entre los llameantes escombros de la ciudad en dirección del castillo.

-¡CAPITÁN!- le grita Shaka corriendo aa su lado -¡son demasiados!...¡¿planea algo para derrotarles?!...- pero Belenus en medio de la carrera solo lo mira con extrañeza -¡¿planear?!...-, Shaka lo miró con algo de preocupación -Capitán...-

El capitán de los elfos ya no sabe que hacer, se le están acabando los recursos pero no se dará por vencido -ordena a una tropa de arqueros que concentren sus ataques en las bestias que intenten usar el ariete en la puerta principal, si hemos de caer no será por el frente...-, el soldado elfo asiente y corre a cumplir las ordenes de su capitán -¡dioses!- piensa este -si tan solo supiera que vienen a ayudarnos...pero se que ningún mensajero podría haber cruzado con vida Jotumheim, este fue un ataque demasiado bien planeado por Hel...pero no podemos morir así- la impotencia hace presa del capitán mientras piensa en todos los civiles elfos que se refugian en el castillo -nos matarán a todos...- piensa al observar con terror las increíbles fuerzas enemigas.

Las horribles criaturas siguen escalando los muros ante los esfuerzos de los elfos por detenerlos, son demasiados, y cada vez cuesta más mantenerlos lejos de la puerta principal ya que apenas cae un troll herido por alguna flecha aparecen otros dos cargando el ariete y golpeando con fuerza las gigantescas puertas.

-¡Capitán!- le grita un soldado al graan elfo mientras este derriba a un par de trolls que subieron los muros -¡están en todas partes!-, el capitán de los elfos mira con desesperanza la verdad de las palabras de su soldado, este era el fin...

En el valle de Alvheim se escucha un tronar de trompetas, el rostro del capitán se ilumina ante este conocido sonido -..einjergars...llegaron los einjergars...- murmuró para si aún incrédulo de su suerte mientras un sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Por un momento se formo un silencio tanto en las tropas élficas como enemigas.

-¡¡¡LOS DIOSES ENVIARON AYUDA!!!- se eescucha un grito generalizado y los valerosos elfos sienten como si las fuerzas volvieran a sus ya cansados cuerpos, el saber que un ejercito viene en su apoyo les hizo sentir ya vencedores, y nuevamente se arrojan a la lucha contra las bestias con nuevas fuerzas.

El capitán corre hacia una torre y le pide a un soldado su telescopio para observar en dirección del sonido.

Los monstruos se desconciertan, jamás les habían dicho que pelearían contra un ejercito de Einjergars, sus filas comienzan a perder el orden, al mismo tiempo que sienten como las defensas de los elfos se endurecen. Los engendros de Hel pierden su dirección durante la pelea intentando ver de donde viene el ataque.

El capitán elfo corre a través del castillo dando ordenes -¡Reúnan en la entrada a los hombres!...¡todos los que puedan¡¡¡AHORA!!!-

Algunos minutos pasaron y no se veían señales de los nuevos enemigos, la balanza de la batalla se vuelve a inclinar a favor de las hordas de la oscuridad mientras el capitán aún con firmeza espera en la entrada frente a su gran grupo de hombres -¡Capitán, no podemos descuidar los muros, nuestros compañeros nos necesitan!-, el capitán solo lo mira con decisión -¡espera!- es lo único que dice.

En eso se vuelven a sentir el tronar de las trompetas de Asgard, y de las llameantes ruinas de la ciudad a espaldas del ejército enemigo aparecen un gran número de soldados vestidos de relucientes mantos blancos, sus rostros decididos y con sus armas listas para la batalla se arrojan encima de los monstruos. Son los Dragones Rojos de Belenus que llegan. Los ejércitos enemigos sin saber siquiera cuantos son, reciben con sorpresa este golpe por su espalda, el desorden y el terror hacen presa de los trolls, entre los enemigos corre el grito que los dioses han mandado un gran ejército. Los elfos arremeten con lluvias de flechas sobre sus oponentes que ya no se ven tan decididos a escalar los muros. Las hordas de Hel intentan reagruparse para detener este nuevo ataque.

El capitán de los elfos sonríe mientras da su nueva orden -¡ABRAN LAS PUERTAS!-

Los soldados elfos muestran su sorpresa, las puertas se abren y ahora los monstruos que esperaban este momento se ven atacados desde el castillo por una gran fuerza de Elfos, y por detrás por un ejercito de Einjergars...

Ranma corre junto con sus amigos, en medio del fuego y los gritos de la batalla comienza una desesperada lucha, el joven de Nerima empuñando su katana ataca a un grupo de esqueletos que se vienen contra ellos, sus amigos Rashell y Méril van con él.

-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!- grito Rashell mandando de regreso al infierno a un par de esas cargantes criaturas. A su lado caen otros dos traspasados por las flechas de Méril -¡pagarán por esto!- gritaba con una extraña decisión el pequeño einjergar.

Ranma corre y se cruza por en medio de varios Trolls rápidamente mientras estos caen heridos por los cortes de la katana del joven mortal -¡¿Qué no se cansan de molestar?!...¡maldición ahora verán!- dice mientras corre hacia otros monstruos que no dejan de aparecer.

Belenus sonríe durante la lucha contra tres trolls a la vez, con limpios movimientos de su espada estos caen ante él. Shaka a su lado arrasa con varios esqueletos -¡Capitán!- le grita Shaka a Belenus -¡ellos están desorientados¡pero aún así son demasiados nos aplastarán!-

Belenus solo rió -¡ya veras Shaka¡solo confía en mí e intenta que los hombres lleguen a las puertas del castillo!-

Shaka mira con preocupación en dirección de las puertas, se ven muy lejanas aún y lo peor que están en medio de las tropas de monstruos -¡como usted ordene capitán!- dijo sin titubear, y comenzó a dar ordenes mientras continua deshaciéndose de los molestosos esqueletos que quieren desafiarlo.

En un momento el escuadrón comienza a reagruparse, y se internan en medio del numeroso ejército enemigo atacando sin detenerse en dirección del castillo, pero las cosas se ponen difíciles, la masa de engendros no les permiten pasar y los detienen durante la lucha. Además que comienzan a rodearlos notándose su superior número.

Ranma corre a ayudar al pequeño Méril que se encuentra rodeado de trolls, apenas había derribado con sus flechas a un par de ellos cuando el chico desenvaina su espada listo para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero Ranma aparece junto a él deshaciéndose de algunos -Méril ¿sabes usar una espada?- preguntó Ranma ya jadeando por el cansancio de la prolongada lucha.

El pequeño Méril se muestra ofendido, y sin previo aviso salta encima de uno de los troll derribándole con su corta espada. Ranma tuvo que seguirlo rápidamente para librarle de los demás que ya se arrojaban contra Méril.

-¿Qué dices ahora Ranma?- Méril le mosstraba con orgullo su espada a Ranma, y este le sonreía -pues que tendré más cuidado contigo amigo jejeje- y Ranma le arroja su arco que había tirado al suelo.

Rashell no las llevaba mejor, cada vez que vencía a alguno de esos monstruos aparecían más, acaba de traspasar el corazón de uno de los trolls con su lanza y miró en todas direcciones, solo se veían más y más monstruos. En eso tres muertos vivientes se vienen en su contra.

-¡¿MÁS?!, ustedes nunca aprenden ¿verddad?- rió con orgullo listo para correr en su encuentro, pero al querer avanzar sus pies se quedan pegados al suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Rashell mira angustiado sus pies y se da cuenta que dos muertos vivientes salieron de la nieve aprisionándolo -¡POR LOS NUEVE INFIERNOS!-

-¡SUELTENME MONTONES DE HUESOS!- Rasheell no se puede librar y ya le afirman fuertemente hasta la cintura y sus brazos, no pudiendo usar libremente su lanza, mientras ve que los otros que le querían atacar saltan sobre él con sus espadas listos para terminarle -¡GEEEZZZ!...¡esto no puede terminar así!- Rashell mira con impotencia a los tres esqueletos apunto de caer sobre él.

-¡LLUVIA DE LUZ!- el rostro de Rashelll se ilumino de alegría al ver como sus agresores se despedazaban en el aire por el poderoso ataque del pequeño einjergar. -¡Rashell maldición sal de ahí!- al escuchar a Ranma aprovecha el momento para golpear con sus codos a los esqueletos que le tenían aprisionado y salto con todas sus fuerzas elevándose en el aire.

Ranma aprovecho el momento -¡HURACAN DEL TIGRE!- y la esfera de energía arraso con ellos mientras Rashell aún en el aire observa con satisfacción la explosión que los consume.

-¡nos debes una!- dijo con una sonrisaa Méril mientras prepara otra flecha.

Rashell se mostró ofendido -¡yo podía solo con ellos!-, Ranma solo lo mira incrédulo -¡Hey!, aquí el único imprescindible soy yo!- y los tres chicos ríen mientras corren para reagruparse con su tropa, en verdad las cosas estaban difíciles, parecía que nunca se iba a terminar.

Belenus observa con preocupación, les habían cortado el avance hacia el castillo y las tropas enemigas comienzan a rodearlos por detrás también quitándoles la posibilidad de retirarse. En un momento de calma habiendo acabo con un troll da una vista general a sus hombres, todos estaban agotados, puede ser que sean fuertes pero la lucha en número desigual se hace sentir.

-Quizás no debí apresurar el ataque...- piensa Belenus, mientras su mente repasa todas las posibilidades que tienen en ese momento. Belenus observa en ese instante a Ranma y los chicos luchando valientemente -pero no es suficiente...- pensó con desesperanza.

En eso las fuerzas enemigas en frente de ellos comienzan a desordenarse, Belenus escucha el grito de batalla de los elfos -¡una entrada!- piensa el capitán sintiendo nuevamente latir su corazón.

-¡DRAGONES ROJOS AL FRENTE!- Belenus aaprovecha la oportunidad y se abalanza junto con sus hombres en contra de los confundidos enemigos, mientras que él

capitán de los elfos lidera a los suyos ocasionando gran daño en las líneas enemigas.

Ranma , Rashell y Méril avanzan con todo atacando con fiereza, al fin las líneas enemigas se rompen y los elfos se encuentran en el campo de batalla con los einjergars. Ranma mira sorprendido a los soldados elfos -¡vaya así que estos son los elfos!- sus flamantes trajes y sus finas facciones era lo que más le llamaba la atención, además de esa fuerza que muestran al luchar.

El chico de Nerima no quiso quedarse atrás y lucho con más animo queriendo demostrar que el era tan bueno o mejor que ellos.

Belenus sonríe en medio de la batalla, por que al fin las cosas se inclinan a su favor y además al ver la actitud de Ranma quien se encuentra muy cerca de él peleando con un muerto viviente -parece que aún conserva intacto su orgullo-

-¡Hey Ranma!- le grita Belenus ya a suu lado cubriendo su espalda de un enemigo el cual no había visto -¡ten más cuidado o no vivirás mucho!- Belenus rió ante la cara enojada de Ranma -además yo jamás te enseñe a usar tan mal la espada¡por favor no le digas a nadie que yo te enseñe!...me avergonzarías-

Ranma no puede soportar el enojo por las burlescas palabras de Belenus, apunto de ser masacrados en medio de una guerra lo que menos espera es eso.

-¡¿A SI?!...- Ranma se detiene empuñanndo firmemente su katana con ambas manos, esperando tranquilamente a los esqueletos que vienen contra él, cierra sus ojos mientras levanta su espada por encima de su cabeza concentrándose.

La katana comienza a brillar de manera intensa, Belenus nota con preocupación que son demasiados los enemigos que vienen contra el chico -...Ranma ¿qué planeas?...¡MUEVETE!- pensaba Belenus quien no podía ir a ayudarle ya que otro molestoso troll se interpuso en su camino, mientras se peleaba con él deteniendo la gigantesca maza del monstruo miraba de reojo a Ranma -¡muévete Ranma!...!MUEVETE!- pensaba con desesperación al ver al chico con los ojos cerrados y la katana frente suyo brillando de esa manera -¡aun no sabes usarla...no te arriesgues!-

Rashell que ya estaba cerca mira con terror la escena -¡Méril haz algo¡dispara!-, -¡NO PUEDO!- gritaba el pequeño mientras desenfundaba su espada, su carcaj estaba vacío, ya no tenía flechas. -¡GEZZZZ!...¡dioses!- exclamó Rashell sin poder hacer nada. Ranma estaba demasiado lejos como para ir a ayudarlo, se encontraba muy internado en las líneas enemigas.

Los monstruos rodeaban a Ranma, eran demasiados como para defenderse uno por uno, pero el chico aún no se movía. Cuando ya estaban casi sobre él Ranma sonrió abriendo sus ojos mientras que su aura se sentía flotar a su alrededor.

el chico inesperadamente salta a una gran altura observando hacia el suelo a sus enemigos -jejeje...¡ahora veremos que tan malo soy con la espada!- Ranma levanta su katana con una mano en el aire y su luz se intensifica.

-¡¡¡CAIDA CELESTIAL!!!- al grito de Raanma arrojo su katana hacia el suelo con tanta fuerza que esta parecía un rayo de brillante luz dorada. Los monstruos solo la vieron por un segundo clavarse en la nieve en medio de ellos y una gran explosión sacudió el lugar.

Incluso los elfos miraron sorprendidos y los enemigos de alrededor se detuvieron al sentir el impacto que estremeció la tierra.

Al disiparse el humo solo quedo un gran cráter en medio en donde antes había un gran número de enemigos, Ranma cae y recoge triunfalmente su katana corriendo nuevamente al lado de su capitán.

Belenus lo miro tan sorprendido que se olvidó de su oponente, el troll quiso aprovecharse de la oportunidad pero cayó muerto con una katana atravesada en su cuello, Ranma corre y la desentierra.

-Bele...Capitán- dijo Ranma con una soonrisa, la misma sonrisa de orgullo que lo caracteriza -debería cuidar sus espaldas o terminará muerto...y no le diga a nadie que es mi maestro o me avergonzaría- dijo en un tono burlón.

Belenus se mostró molesto -¡y tu!... ¡será mejor que continúes luchando soldado!- dijo Belenus alejándose para seguir liderando la batalla ante la estúpida sonrisa de Ranma.

el capitán Belenus sonrió para si -niño estúpido... y solo viste ese ataque una vez...- mientras luchaba con otro troll sonreía con orgullo -después de todo es un Saotome... es mi digno heredero- pensaba para sí el capitán de los Dragones Rojos. En la distancia se ve a Ranma celebrar junto a sus compañeros su ultima hazaña -Nada mal Ranma, creo que podrías estar a mi nivel jajaja- dice con una soberbia fingida Rashell, -me asustaste demasiado amigo Ranma- decía Méril mientras rápidamente recogía algunas flechas del suelo para seguir en la lucha. En medio del campo de batalla el capitán de los Dragones Rojos y el capitán de los elfos de Alvheim se encuentran, ambos ejércitos se mezclan luchando en conjunto contra las bestias de Utgard y los demonios venidos de Hel.

Al verse rodeados en un momento ambos apoyan espalda contra espalda preparándose para enfrentarlos -¡el gran Belenus supongo, capitán de los Dragones Rojos, es todo un honor conocerle!- mientras empuñaba con ambas manos su gigantesca espada. -¡Y usted debe ser el gran Víndalf, el famoso líder de los elfos de Alvheim, el placer es mío!- responde Belenus justo antes de que sus enemigos se arrojen contra ellos a la vez, al momento ambos guerreros se deshacen rápidamente de ellos.

-¡¿Cuál es el plan?!- le pregunta Vinddalf a Belenus ,-...¡creo que apoyar el suyo!- responde Belenus con gran tranquilidad, ambos se encuentran jadeando.

-entonces...¡supongo que ambos tenemoss el mismo plan!...jajaja- ríe Víndalf como si esta noticia no lo preocupara en lo más mínimo.

En medio del campo de batalla Sergus se encuentra en dificultades, se ve rodeado de esqueletos que no dejan de intentar atravesarle con sus lanzas, el pobre de Sergus esta bastante angustiado esquivando los muchos golpes.

-¡SERGUS AL SUELO!- a la voz de un jovven Sergus se tira al suelo.

-¡HURACÁN MORTAL!- se escucha un gritoo y un tremendo remolino de viento envuelve a los muertos vivientes destrozando sus huesos en el aire rozando la cabeza de

Sergus, este mira de reojo y ve a Rashell girando su lanza delante de él a una increíble velocidad formando ese remolino.

Sergus se levanta muy agradecido con el joven Rashell, este junto con Ranma y Méril llegan su lado -¿Esta bien señor Sergus?- pregunta Méril.

-¡SI!...muchas gracias chicos- dice Seergus con alegría. No alcanzan a festejar cuando ven que un gran número de trolls se vienen furiosos hacia ellos.

Los chicos suspiran cansados -¡Maldición cuando va a parar esto!- Ranma se prepara empuñando su fabulosa katana dragón.

-¡Estoy cansado Rashell!- Méril comiennza a notarse desanimado, -no te preocupes Méril, dentro de poco veras que descansaremos en sábanas de seda atendidos por hermosas doncellas...- hablaba Rashell mirando fijamente el gran grupo que se acerca.

Sergus busca algo bajo su capa -¡oh dioses!, y yo que pensaba guardarlo para la celebración...pero que remedio- todos se le quedan mirando con cara de curiosidad.

En eso Sergus saca de debajo de su capa una botella de licor, la destapa con los dientes y luego de no se quién sabe donde saca una mecha que la inserta en la botella -¡ahora verán!- dice mientras con su mano libre ahora saca unos cerillos y enciende la mecha lanzándola encima de los trolls.

-¡¡¡CUBRANSE!!!- grita Sergus y los chhicos se arrojan en la nieve, una tremenda explosión se siente y al levantar la vista los trolls corren de un lado a otro envueltos en llamas, ante la mirada sorprendida de los chicos Sergus suspira con tristeza -...cosecha del seiscientos...¡que desperdicio!-

Ranma lo mira incrédulo -¡No me digas que tu te tomas eso!-

Las tropas de elfos y einjergars reunidas al fin se agrupan en la entrada del castillo, aún con el apoyo de los arqueros desde los muros las cosas no van bien, por más que se esfuercen la diferencia numérica es abrumadora. Poco a poco las fuerzas élficas y sus aliados son obligados a retroceder hacia el castillo.

-¡Fue una buena pelea!- le dice Víndallf a Belenus defendiéndose de uno de los monstruos, Belenus lo mira entendiendo lo que quiere decir -¡Me alegra que mi último momento sea luchando a tu lado Víndalf!, prométeme que algún día tomaremos un trago de sake juntos- le responde Belenus en el mismo tono mientras se deshace de dos trolls. -¡¿SAKE?!...¿qué es eso?- pregunta Víndalf ante la mirada cómica de Belenus.

Méril continua disparando las pocas flechas que le quedan, frente a él Ranma, Rashell y Sergus luchan salvajemente para mantener a raya a las bestias, no solo se ven cansados, también han recibido varias heridas durante la batalla.

-¡¿Vamos a morir verdad?!- gritaba Mérril desde atrás, -¡GEEEZZZZ!...de que hablas, si ya estas muerto, además nada nos ocurrirá somos los dragones rojos ¿recuerdas?- le responde Rashell mientras se defiende de unos monstruos, aunque el tono de su voz decía lo contrario, -¡Demonios Méril deja de hablar idioteces y concéntrate en la pelea!- le grita Ranma con una sonrisa para que se tranquilice, pero también se ve en su mirada la verdad. -Ya veo...- suspira el pequeño Méril, aunque los einjergars están muertos, si pueden volver a morir pues su estado de einjergars es como una segunda oportunidad dada por los dioses y de volver a morir, sus almas irían definitivamente al lugar donde van todos los humanos. -¡los extrañare amigos!...- dijo Méril en un tono sombrío mientras continua disparando sus últimas flechas.

Ranma que escucho la despedida del pequeño Méril se sintió impotente, en verdad quería proteger a su amigo pero ya era imposible -¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN!- pensaba Ranma mientras derriba a un troll -esto no puede estar pasando...¡esto no puede ser el fin¡NO ASÍ!-, Ranma se sentía desesperado, las enormes fuerzas enemigas se veían como verdaderas mareas de oscuridad en frente de ellos mientras cada vez retroceden más contra el castillo.

-¡No puedo morir ahora!... Akane...bobba, sin tan solo no fueras tan violenta quizás yo...- Ranma derriba a otro oponente mientras su mente no para de pensar a gran velocidad todos los momentos vividos en su vida, todos eran tristes, problemas, peleas, pesares, y ahora esto -siempre lo mismo...quizás sea mejor así, no hay nada bueno en mi vida como para seguir con esto...- el corazón de Ranma se siente desecho, pareciera que su cuerpo peleara en forma automática mientras su mente continúa recorriendo su vida -¡todo esta mal!...¡todo!, incluso mi propio padre me vendió sin siquiera preocuparse de lo que me pasaría...-

Ranma atraviesa con su katana a un troll -...gracias papá...- la desentierra con furia y se prepara para el siguiente -al fin tus egoístas ideas acabarán con mi vida...- Ranma da rápidos sablazos cortándole los brazos a un esqueleto para finalizarlo con una rápida patada en su armadura que lo envió sobre otros enemigos -por lo menos ya no tendrás a tu hijo para que sigas aprovechándote de él-, Ranma recordó a su madre, y lo importante que él era para ella -...lo siento mamá...¡lo intente!...si hubiese sido más valiente...podría haber estado más tiempo contigo en ves de esconderme de ti...-

Un troll salta encima del chico y este como desquitando toda su furia con él toma la katana con una mano, -¡TÉCNICA DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES!- y Ranma usa

su espada a gran velocidad traspasando cientos de veces al monstruo mientras grita con furia, para luego dejarlo caer a sus pies.

-¡Nada bueno me ha pasado!- Ranma conttinua su desesperada lucha -¡Solo causo dolor a los que me rodean...solo les causo problemas a los demás!- Ranma recuerda su vida desde que llegó a Nerima -solo le cause problemas, solo la hice llorar...- Ranma siente como si su corazón se partiera al pensar por primera vez en su vida y en todo el daño que le había causado a Akane -...si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas...- Ranma parte en dos el pecho de otro horrible troll y su negra y viscosa sangre mancha al chico de Nerima -...Akane...- sus pensamientos se van al día en que la conoció...

"Yo soy Akane"

"¿quieres que seamos amigas?"

"¡¿qué tal si practicamos un poco?!"

-¡ni siquiera sabía que era un hombre¡- sonríe mientras evita el ataque de un muerto viviente. Ranma recuerda la primera vez que la vio sonreír -...Akane, marimacho violenta y nada bonita... ¡soy un tonto!- Ranma gira y dando un rápido corte horizontal que decapita al demonio -¡si es bonita!...especialmente cuando sonríe- Ranma empuña su katana viendo como más bestias vienen por él -no...no eres bonita...¡eres hermosa!...- salta hacia atrás -¡MALDICIÓN!- grita el chico mientras se prepara para su siguiente movimiento -¡¿por qué nunca se lo dije?!-

-¡Adiós Akane!...¡deseo que seas feliz!-

Desde un tejado de uno de los altos edificios de Alvheim, uno de los pocos que no estaban en llamas una silueta observa la batalla desde la oscuridad, su capa flamea al helado viento de Nilfheim.

Un pequeño demonio se le acerca por detrás, era de color verdoso con una malévola cara, tenía pequeñas alas y una túnica color negra, portaba un bastón en una de sus pequeñas y horribles manos con garras. Su sonrisa mostraba sus colmillos.

-Amo Avari...¡el ataque es un éxito y dentro de poco toda Alvheim caerá ante usted!- dijo la pequeña criatura en un cargante tono de voz.

Después de unos segundos el joven Avari, ahora vestido de ropas negras y una capa del mismo color observa aún la batalla sin siquiera notar la presencia de la pequeña criatura

-¿Amo Avari?- el pequeño ser tose paraa afinar su voz y hablando un poco más fuerte repite -Amo Avari el ataque fue un éxit...-

-Ya te escuche...- la fría voz del jovven hizo estremecer al pequeño demonio.

el pequeño engendro sonríe -supongo que estará contento mi amo con...-

-¡Ordena que se retiren!- fue la seca orden de Avari.

El pequeño demonio no puede creer lo que escucha -...¡pero amo!...¡ya los tiene!-

-Ordena que se retiren...- repitió Avaari aún de brazos cruzados observando la batalla -yo no ordené el ataque-

-¡Pero amo!, el rey troll Xoegrill pennsó que era mejor atacar ahora y adem...¡¿AGH?!- el demonio se vio en un momento suspendido en el aire, Avari lo levanto con una de sus manos apretando firmemente el cuello de la criatura.

-Ordena que se retiren- dijo ahora en un tono aún más calmado y un poco más lento. -...sgi...sgi...sgi mig agmo Agagi...gomo ugted ogdegne...- apenas podía responder el pequeño demonio mientras sentía la fuerte presión en su cuello que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Avari lo mira fríamente -y la próxima vez que me des una sugerencia Shizu...- dijo mientras apretaba más fuerte haciendo que al ser ya casi se le salieran los ojos por la presión -te asesinaré- soltó al pequeño demonio y se fue caminando lentamente en dirección contraria a la lucha.

Shizu se levanta tosiendo y frotándose su adolorido cuello -amo Avari... creo que uno de estos días me matará en serio...- decía con gran temor el pequeño demonio, luego se levanta y mirando en dirección de la batalla levanta su bastón, un intenso brillo se desprende de este. A una orden de Shizu una pequeña esfera de energía roja sale disparada hacia el cielo explotando en una gran señal luminosa.

La señal de Shizu ilumina en un instante la oscura noche de Alvheim, todos en la batalla quedan asombrados sin entender que ocurre, inmediatamente comienzan los gritos entre las fuerzas enemigas y para sorpresa de nuestros héroes los monstruos se retiran rápidamente.

Nadie podía entender que estaba ocurriendo, Ranma termina con un troll que intentaba atacarlo y se queda viendo como las bestias retroceden sin pelear.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO?!- Rannma agotado y jadeando miraba sorprendido la escena, a su lado Rashell ya libre de los molestosos muertos vivientes se para al lado de Ranma viendo como corren las huestes de la oscuridad perdiéndose entre los restos de la ciudad en el horizonte, aún perseguidos por algunas flechas de los diestros arqueros elfos.

-¡GEZZZ¡Que alguien me golpee para saber si estoy soñando!- Dijo Rashell, Ranma sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente aún sorprendido le da un tremendo golpe en el estomago a su amigo con su antebrazo sin pensarlo dos veces, el pobre de Rashell se acurruca en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos y casi sin aire -¡pero no exageres...!

Méril también muy sorprendido, casi en shock mira su arco son su última flecha en él -...chicos...- dice el pequeño einjergar casi en un susurro para levantar gradualmente la voz, el silencio en las fuerzas aliadas era increíble -...¡¿eso quiere decir que nos salvamos?!...- Méril sonríe con lagrimas en sus ojos que casi no podía contener -¡¿ESTAMOS VIVOS?!-

Ranma y Rashell aún quejándose del golpe que recibió se giran y le responden con una gran sonrisa al pequeño, también se veían emocionados. Rashell levanta su lanza al aire gritando eufórico de alegría, los Dragones Rojos se le unen junto con los elfos de Alvheim.

Desde el interior del castillo también se escuchan las celebraciones de los civiles quienes ya están enterados de la retirada del enemigo, desde una de las ventanas más altas de castillo una hermosa mujer elfo observa con lágrimas en sus ojos agradecida de sobrevivir un día más, una pequeña niña se le abraza a su falda -...mamá...¡¿ganamos?!-, la mujer se agacha y abraza emocionada a la pequeña -...si mi amor...ganamos...-

Sergus no dejaba de celebrar con otra botella de quién sabe donde saco, Belenus se acerca a Víndalf con una gran sonrisa en sus labios -¡Volverán¿verdad?-, el capitán de los elfos con una sonrisa similar le responde -¡Eso es seguro, pero por lo menos no será hoy!- luego se queda mirando fijamente en forma muy seria a Belenus -Belenus, aún tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente...¿qué es el "SAKE"?-. Belenus no aguanta la risa, también se le une Shaka que estaba cerca y había escuchado toda la conversación.

Ranma se veía confundido en medio de las celebraciones a las puertas del castillo, Méril se le acerca confundido -Ranma... ¿que sucede?-, Ranma sin mirar al chico cambio su cara de confusión por una de completo enojo -¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡¿y acaso todas esas estupideces que pensé fueron para nada?!...- Méril lo mira más que preocupado y luego estalla en sonoras carcajadas, Ranma habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que dijo y al ver la cara de Méril no aguanto la risa uniéndosele, después de tanto tiempo al fin podía soltar todas sus tensiones. Finalmente el chico de Nerima, Ranma Saotome, levanta su katana victorioso en el aire uniéndose a los demás gritando como loco de alegría... la alegría de estar vivo.

-¡estoy vivo!...¡estoy vivo!...¡¡¡estooy vivo Akane!!!- pensaba Ranma en medio de las celebraciones.

Y los gritos de victoria se oyeron resonar en todo el valle de Alvheim, las montañas de Jotumheim y hasta los confines de Nilfheim, quienes eran testigos de la alegría de un grupo de elfos y einjergars que no agradecían nada más que el milagro de seguir "vivos".

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

**FIN DE LA PARTE PRIMERA**

* * *

Gilgamech¿Les gustó la batalla?, espero que sí, pero no se pongan así este no es el final del capítulo es solo el comienzo. Así que vayan por algo para comer y continúen disfrutando del "primer capítulo especial" de Crónicas.

* * *

Después de la batalla los cansados soldados se organizaron rápidamente, reconstruían las defensas y retomaban posiciones por turnos para dar algún descanso a sus cansados cuerpos. Los dragones rojos al mando de Belenus se pusieron a disposición de las fuerzas de Alvheim, y la primera orden que recibieron fue de que no debían tomar ningún puesto de guardia por el momento.

A pesar de las quejas de Belenus el capitán de los elfos, Víndalf, no cedió, el se había enterado que él valeroso escuadrón ya llevaba dos batallas en lo que iba el día, y ordenó que por lo pronto descansaran y se presentaran en el palacio donde serían atendidos de sus heridas además de recibir alguna porción de merecidos alimentos.

Belenus dispuso entonces que sus hombres durmieran en el patio central del castillo, que estaba convertido en un verdadero campamento militar y por turnos fueran a los salones a ser servidos. Después Víndalf le notifica a Belenus que debe presentarse al fin ante la reina, la suprema autoridad de Alvheim. Belenus dijo que iría inmediatamente después de resolver algunos asuntos mientras se dirigía al provisorio campamento de los Dragones rojos pasando en medio de cientos de soldados elfos que corren de un lado a otro organizando las defensas.

Belenus observa el cielo ya despejado de Nilfheim, las oscuras nubes se disiparon junto con la pesadilla que acaban de vivir para dar paso a las hermosas y brillantes estrellas que le traen a los soldados gratos recuerdos de su vida anterior.

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**PARTE 2: "MAMÁ, NO ME DEJES"**

-¡Shaka!- llama Belenus ya en el campamento -¿comiste algo?-, Shaka solo asiente con la cabeza mientras vuelve su mirada hacia el gran grupo de soldados, algunos dormían mientras otros conversan con tranquilidad.

-Y usted capitán?- pregunta Shaka con su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

-no...pero no te preocupes, lo haré dee regreso de ver a la reina- Belenus mira detenidamente el campamento, Shaka lo nota -él y sus amigos fueron a servirse algo al palacio capitán-

Belenus lo miró divertido, parece que había adivinado sus pensamientos -bien... descansa un poco Shaka, temo decirte que podrían volver antes de lo que se piensa- Shaka Ishkoo solo vuelve a asentir con su cabeza para luego caminar hacia una de las provisorias tiendas. Belenus se gira y vuelve en dirección del palacio.

Ranma camina por los hermosos pasillos del palacio de los elfos con las manos detrás de la cabeza mirando hacia todas direcciones.

-¡Impresionante!- decía el joven Mérill mientras corría de un lado a otro de Ranma observando las hermosas pinturas.

Rashell solo avanza de brazos cruzados -¡Mejores cosas hay en Asgard!-

-¡¿SI?!- pregunta Ranma con su cara dee inocente.

Méril se adelanta para ver a través de la gran puerta -¡chicos...vean esto!-

El gran salón se abre ante ellos, los lujosos detalles de este contrastan con la gran cantidad de elfos que se encuentran en él, pareciera que todo un pueblo estuviese ahí, también se veía a gente en los pasillos y en las distintas habitaciones con mantas acostados en el suelo, en el gran salón se junta todo el movimiento, se ven guardias poniendo el orden y hermosas doncellas que corren de un lado a otro atendiendo a la gente con dedicación. También se puede ver en medio grandes mesones en donde se prepara una gran cantidad de comida y se reparte a la gente.

Ranma camina lentamente observando a la gente de los elfos, ancianos, mujeres y niños se encuentran en ese lugar, sus facciones finas y cabellos en su mayoría largos tanto dorados como negros y brillantes. El joven de Nerima nota como las miradas están sobre él, y que no solo lo hacen con curiosidad.

Aún un anciano de estatura noble y sabiduría en su rostro le mira con respeto como si fuese alguien importante, esto hace que él chico se sonroje incómodo.

Por su parte Rashell no se cansa de mirar a las doncellas que sirven -...¡son tan bonitas!...-, Méril lo mira con curiosidad -¿qué miras Rashell?-, -ya lo entenderás amigo...¡cuando seas mayor!, jejeje...- respondía Rashell mientras se alejaba de Méril para intentar buscar conversación con alguna de esas doncellas.

Ranma siente el aroma de la comida y su estomago suena recordándole que no ha comido nada hace demasiadas horas -¿qué horas serán?- se preguntaba para si Ranma -¡de seguro ya es pasada la medianoche!- se quejó.

Avanza en dirección de los mesones y nota una pequeña fila, Ranma se pone tras ella ante la sorpresa de los elfos, Ranma no entiende por que lo miran tan extrañados. En eso pasa por su lado un gigantesco tipo que por poco lo pasa a llevar, cuando Ranma se iba a quejar se calla al darse cuanta de quien era.

-...¡Garum¡ese imbécil de nuevo!- ddice Ranma, mientras ve que el gigantesco soldado con su hacha colgando en su espalda se adelanta por el lado de la fila.

Al llegar al frente ve que se le va a servir una porción de sopa a una anciana, Garum le quita el cuenco de muy mala manera a la señora para luego ponerse delante de ella en la fila -¡córrase anciana¿que no ve que soy un einjergar?-

Garum le sonríe a la doncella que le sirve -¡vamos preciosa sírveme!, por si no lo sabías soy un héroe...-

La doncella esta molesta -disculpe pero la señora estaba primero y...-

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES¡ustedess están vivos gracias a nosotros¡como te atreves a ser tan insolente niña con un mensajero de los dioses!- Garum mira de una manera bastante amenazadora a la pobre chica, esta con impotencia no hace más que servirle un plato de sopa, la anciana humildemente se sienta a un lado sobre una manta en el suelo.

-¡Discúlpate con la señorita y toma tuu lugar en la fila!- Garum se gira furioso dispuesto a golpear al insolente que le llamo la atención, cuando se detiene bruscamente al sentir algo frío en su cuello.

Todos los elfos alrededor miran sorprendidos la escena, Garum con su plato en una mano mira con ira y sorpresa como Ranma esta frente a él con su katana desenvainada y puesta en su cuello -discúlpate con la señorita...insisto- dice el joven Ranma.

Garum hizo un gesto de atacarlo pero Ranma solo presiona un poco más su katana deteniéndolo, un pequeño hilo de sangre se deja ver en el cuello del gigante. El silencio era terrible.

-¡¿Y la disculpa?!- Ranma estaba serioo, -...yo...lo siento...- dijo el gigante casi en un susurro.

Ranma con su mano libre retira el plato de la manos de Garum ante la sorpresa de todos, luego se gira en dirección de la anciana.

Garum en un instante desenfunda su gigantesca hacha a espaldas de Ranma, la doncella solo alcanza a dar un grito que llama la atención de los presentes.

Se siente un golpe y el hacha de Garum cae girando varios metros hacia atrás mientras que Ranma aún con el plato de sopa intacto en sus manos sostiene su katana casi tocando a Garum en medio de sus ojos.

-¡Maldición escúchame bien!- hablaba RRanma con una fría y aburrida mirada en su rostro -¡estoy bastante cansado, con hambre y algo de frío¡estoy cansado de tener que pelear con bestias tan horribles como para tener que cortarle la cabeza a una más ahora!- lo dijo en un tono en el que todos los presentes comenzaron a asustarse -¡así que te largas ahora mismo o...¡DEMONIOS JURO QUE TE MATO!- Garum solo retrocedió lentamente, luego giró y apuro su marcha tomando su hacha en el camino para dirigirse a las puertas de entrada murmurando toda clase de maldiciones contra el chico.

Ranma envaina su katana y luego se dirige a la anciana que observaba tranquilamente desde el suelo -...señora disculpe...- decía Ranma mientras le pasaba en sus manos el plato de sopa caliente -...mi amigo no quiso molestarle-

La anciana solo le sonríe -gracias joven einjergar¿quieres acompañar un momento a una solitaria anciana como yo?-

Ranma un poco avergonzado se rasca la cabeza -disculpe es que tengo que tomar mi lugar en la fila...- no alcanza a terminar cuando su estomago suena fuertemente haciendo que él se sonroje ante las suaves risas de los presentes.

-Señor einjergar...- Ranma se gira y lla hermosa doncella estaba frente a él con un caliente plato de sopa -no es mucho pero...-

Ranma recibe el plato y da la gracias, para después comer como si no hubiese probado bocado en días -¡ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO!- exclama el chico ante las divertidas miradas de los presentes -¡en verdad que esta delicioso!- dice Ranma con una sonrisa a la joven doncella, esta no puede dejar de sonrojarse por el cumplido.

Méril llega a su lado -¿Ranma por que no nos esperaste?- pregunta el pequeño einjergar, pero la doncella ya estaba pasándole un plato antes que pudiese darse cuenta. Rashell tampoco tardo en agregarse al grupo, no tuvo mucha suerte con sus conquistas.

Así terminaron los tres chicos hablando amenamente acompañados por la anciana que les contaba grandes historias de la vida en Alvheim.

Garum se dirige rápidamente a las puertas del gran salón -mocoso...¡estas muerto!- murmuraba lleno de ira.

-¡¿Por qué tan molesto?!- Garum se dettuvo furioso, hasta que noto que quien le hablaba era el mismísimo Belenus, apoyado de brazos cruzados en la entrada.

-supongo que ya comiste- le decía Beleenus a un pálido Garum que ni siquiera se atrevía a contestar, si el capitán había visto la escena ocurrida...estaba muerto -ca...ca...capitán...yo- el valor del gigante desapareció por completo.

Belenus sonrió -acabo de llegar...- esto tranquilizó a Garum -...y me preguntaba si podías tomar la guardia del campamento, por lo que queda de la noche- terminó diciendo el capitán. Garum iba a decir algo pero se callo al notar la directa mirada de su capitán, no era una propuesta, si no una orden.

-Además no habrá ningún problema, puess como supongo debiste haber comido muy bien...especialmente en compañía de alguna amable anciana que te cedió su puesto en la fila...¿o me equivoco?- Belenus riendo entro al salón dejando a un pálido Garum a la entrada.

Ranma que ya había terminado su comida se encontraba cómodamente sentado escuchando las historias de la anciana, Ranma había escuchado cosas asombrosas sobre dragones y guerreros elfos de antaño, espadas encantadas, maldiciones y princesas. Por un momento el chico se sintió como si fuese un niño de nuevo escuchando cuentos que lo hacen soñar y lo mejor de todo es que esas historias son verdad, teniendo conciencia de si mismo vestido con esa capa y armaduras junto con su espléndida katana se sentía orgulloso de ser un guerrero y de estar ahí como uno de los héroes que defienden la ciudad del mal, por un momento se sintió importante y respetado como nunca en su vida. Hasta pensaba que podría algún día llegar a ser un héroe de las historias como las que escuchaba, ya no tenía miedo por lo que acaba de ver en este terrible día, hasta soñaba con poder ver dragones y cosas maravillosas como las que ahora escucha.

-¡Que tenemos aquí!- dijo Belenus paraado en frente de los chicos, Méril y Rashell se pararon inmediatamente -¡Perdone capitán!, iremos al campamento de inmediato- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Ranma estaba aún sentado en el suelo semidormido -...¿capitán?- en eso reacciona y se para con sus compañeros -...este...jejeje...capitán nosotros...-

Pero Belenus los hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano -¡chicos no se preocupen, no hay mucho que hacer a fuera y es una noble misión de un caballero acompañar a esta anciana- dijo esto mientras la anciana le hace una leve reverencia.

-¡Quédense un momento más!- dijo Belennus -excepto tu Ranma- terminó diciendo antes que Ranma se acomodara de nuevo -¡necesito que me acompañes a un lugar!-

Ranma hizo un gesto de enojo ante las burlescas miradas de sus compañeros que se acomodan nuevamente, pero al mirar a la anciana esta le sonríe de tal manera que Ranma le hace una pequeña reverencia de saludo antes de seguir al capitán hacia el segundo nivel del castillo por las monumentales escalinatas al centro del salón -¡Que señora más amable!- piensa el chico antes de que sus pensamientos se concentraran en el camino.

Belenus camina al frente como si conociera perfectamente el camino, Ranma lo sigue mirando asombrado todo a su alrededor, los lujosos detalles del palacio que contrastan con el gran movimiento de gente a su alrededor, pronto se da cuenta que ya no hay tantos civiles, si no por el contrario se encuentran con guardias de doradas armaduras que los miran con cierto recelo.

Finalmente llegan a una gran puerta con dos imponentes guardias en la entrada, pero para sorpresa de Ranma estos abren las puertas rápidamente y le hacen una reverencia de respeto a Belenus, pero cuando Ranma lo sigue estos cruzan sus lanzas por en frente del chico.

-¡HEY!- se queja Ranma ante la acción de los guardias.

-¡Disculpa! pero solo nos avisaron de la llegada del capitán Belenus- dijo uno de los guardias. -El viene conmigo- dijo tranquilamente Belenus y los guardias se miran con duda -además este chico es uno de mis mejores hombres...no conviene que lo molesten...- al terminar de decir esto Belenus los guardias dejan pasar a Ranma y le ofrecen una disculpa, ya dentro Belenus no puede aguantar una leve sonrisa -estos tipos respetan a los einjergars como si fuésemos los mismos dioses...¡que estupidez!-

Ranma sin decir nada piensa en las palabras de Belenus -por eso es que me miraban así en el salón...- pensó.

Se encontraban caminando por un pasillo levemente iluminado, cuando este termina Ranma queda sorprendido al ver un hermoso cuarto adornado con telas de distintos colores, y una fuente, algunos muebles y un par de puertas de hermosa madera con grabados en ellas. En medio del cuarto sentada se encuentra una hermosa mujer que según Ranma no tendría más de veintiséis años aproximadamente sirviéndose una tasa de té tranquilamente.

Su sola presencia producía una paz en ese lugar, el chico sentía olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido recientemente, se sentía como si estuviera en casa.

-¡Mi reina!- dijo Belenus haciendo unaa reverencia, Ranma no tardó en imitarlo inclinándose con todo el respeto posible, en verdad que esa mujer lo hacía sentirse extraño.

La reina se levanta rápidamente de su asiento -¡por favor señor Belenus!, no sea tan cortés que me hace sentir que no le conociera...-, la voz de la reina es suave y melodiosa -además eres el amigo de mi familia desde hace muchos siglos -...si vuelves a tratarme con tanto respeto me sentiré ofendida...-

Belenus sonríe -en todo caso es verdad que usted no me conoce, pues la última vez que nos vimos su majestad era solo un bebé, y no creo que usted me recuerde de ese entonces-

Ranma que escucha silenciosamente intenta asimilar todo eso -¡¿solo un bebé?!- recién el chico se percata de que Belenus en verdad ha estado muchos siglos en Asgard -...ahora que recuerdo Belenus me dijo que murió hace...¡ocho siglos demonios!- Ranma miró a Belenus con un nuevo respeto hacia él.

-¿Y quien es su acompañante?- preguntoo la reina observando a Ranma fijamente con

una cálida sonrisa ante la cuál Ranma no pudo dejar de sonrojarse.

-Ran...Ranma Saotome...repre... ¡un Drragón Rojo!- dijo Ranma, por poco y le dice su conocido discurso de representante de lucha libre...pero prefirió presentarse como einjergar.

Belenus toma la palabra -lamento que mi visita no sea en un mejor momento su majestad...- el capitán de los einjergar se ve triste -y lamento la muerte de su esposo...en verdad el fue un gran amigo para mi-

-Lo sé señor Belenus...mi esposo siemppre me contó grandes cosas de usted, y de las miles de aventuras que vivieron juntos...- dice la reina con una triste sonrisa.

Después de esto Belenus discute con la reina la situación del país, por lo que Ranma escucha ya ha sido casi un mes desde que comenzaron los ataques, y poco a poco han ido perdiendo terreno. El peor golpe fue la muerte de su rey y esposo al mismo tiempo que perdieron su amada ciudad, por lo visto las fuerzas enemigas son notoriamente superiores.

-¡Hemos perdido todo!, muchas vidas dee nuestros soldados...la ciudad y nuestro rey...- dijo la reina sin poder esconder su dolor -desde que él no esta no he sido una buena líder... soy demasiado joven para ser la reina...-

-¡YA BASTA!- el grito de Belenus hace que la reina y Ranma salten -Azarel, tu has sido una de las mejores reinas que he conocido...temía que cuando llegara ya no encontrara nada pero gracias a ti me equivoqué...y los soldados aún se mantienen en sus puestos solo por luchar por ti... eso me dice todo lo contrario...- termino diciendo Belenus con una amplia sonrisa -ellos confían en ti, y creo que tendrán sus razones para hacerlo-

La reina suspira y luego levanta su rostro sonriendo -creo que tiene razón...no me rendiré ahora, mi pueblo me necesita- dijo levantándose en forma decidida.

La reina ahora se dirige a Belenus -pero necesito tu ayuda, y quiero tu sinceridad...¿crees que podamos detenerlos más tiempo-, Belenus solo la miró seriamente -ellos son superiores...e incluso ya nos tenían en la última batalla, aún no se por que se retiraron pero si vuelven...¡no los detendremos!-

La reina se sienta con decepción en su rostro, Ranma ya no aguanta más la situación al ver a la hermosa dama tan angustiada, un sentimiento de ira aflora en su interior -¡Demonios Belenus como que no los detendremos¡esto no puede ser así, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!...¡yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que me maten!- Belenus mira a Ranma con enojo -Ranma recuerda tus modales...-

-¡Al diablo con mis modales!- Ranma coontinua fuera de sí, la reina lo mira sorprendida.

Ranma continua -¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome, representante de la escuela de combate libre y jamás he perdido un encuentro!...¡no me importa lo que esos demonios sean capaces de hacer pero no pienso dejar que la gente inocente muera!- Ranma recuerda la dulce sonrisa de la anciana, y la doncella que le sirvió ese reconfortante plato de sopa...y el anciano que lo miraba con respeto -¡toda esa gente allá fuera confía en nosotros Belenus... quiero decir capitán y no pienso dejar que mueran!-

Belenus lo mira molesto -muy bien...y dime ¿que harás para salvarlos a todos?-

-Pues yo...- Ranma se calmo ante esa ppregunta -yo...-

-¿No lo sabes?- ante la mirada de Beleenus, Ranma solo inclino su cabeza derrotado -tus impulsos infantiles no salvarán a nadie, por el contrario una actitud así solo puede causar la muerte de más inocentes...¡¿entendiste?!-

-comprendo que quieras ayudar Ranma, ttodos queremos- ahora las palabras de Belenus eran más suaves y comprensivas -pero debes entender que si actúas dominado por tus impulsos solo causaras más desastres...o dime ¿acaso no tienes experiencia en esto?-

Ranma al escuchar estas palabras su mente se lleno de recuerdos de su vida, un verdadero ejemplo de vivir siguiendo sus impulsos -todas esas cosas que le dije a Akane sin querer...todas las veces que caí en las trampas de shampoo, todas las veces que me escondí de mi madre haciendo caso de las estupideces de papá...actuar por mis impulsos...sin pensar- la mente de Ranma se iluminó un momento, era tan simple, nunca controlaba lo que hacía, nunca pensaba antes de hablar.

Belenus al notar a Ranma pensativo y triste, y al ver a una joven reina no mejor solo sonrió -¡Ranma!...- levantó la voz seriamente haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos y que la reina también tomara atención.

-Escucha bien...tu quieres salvar a laa gente ¿no?- Ranma asiente ante las palabras de Belenus, se encontraba demasiado avergonzado como para hablar en ese momento -¿pero dime que es lo que harías según tus impulsos?-.

Ranma iba a hablar pero se callo en el momento -...debo pensar antes de hablar...- pensó el chico -pues yo...pelearía a muerte por defenderlos- dijo sin titubear, pero ahora calmadamente.

-¡Bien!- dijo Belenus -o sea que defennderás el castillo hasta la muerte...¿y cual es el resultado?- miró nuevamente al chico, Ranma no sabía a donde quería llegar -¿cuál sería el resultado?...- se pregunto, antes de hablar lo pensó detenidamente -...debo pensar antes de hablar...¡demonios es tan difícil!- meditó el chico teniendo que aguantarse las ganas de hablar rápidamente.

Después de un momento Ranma parece haber encontrado la respuesta -entonces...me matarán... junto con los que quiero proteger¿no es cierto?, mi muerte sería ...¡inútil!-

Belenus lo observa satisfecho, finalmente el chico dejo caer sus hombros cansadamente -¡me doy!...maldición no se que hacer-

Belenus se acerco a la reina -no tema su majestad...¡se me ocurre una idea que podría funcionar!-, Ranma y la reina miran sorprendidos a Belenus.

-¡GEEZZZ!...Ranma se demora demasiado- dijo Rashell bastante aburrido mientras miraba hacia las escaleras centrales del salón, Méril solo sonríe tranquilamente -vamos Rashell, ni siquiera sabemos a que se lo llevó el capitán, quizás le toco hacer alguna guardia o algo así-

-de seguro que su amigo...- hablaba laa anciana a su lado -acompaño a su capitán a ver a la reina...-

-¡¿A LA REINA?!- ambos chicos dejaron escapar un grito de la sorpresa, todos los elfos alrededor se les quedaron viendo y solo pudieron bajar la voz con algo de vergüenza, la dulce anciana reía con aquellos divertidos jovencitos einjergars.

-¿Esta segura señora?- pregunto humilddemente Méril, la anciana asiente con su cabeza -pues hacia los aposentos de su majestad se dirigían si no me equivoco-

Ambos chicos miran hacia las escaleras -¡que suerte tiene Ranma!- dijo Méril, Rashell por su parte se cruza de brazos bastante molesto -¡no es justo!... ¿por qué Ranma puede conocer a la reina y nosotros no?-

Belenus termina de narrar su plan ante la atenta mirada de la reina.

-pero Señor Belenus, es demasiado ¿estta seguro que es la única salida?- dijo la reina intentando aún asimilar el planteamiento del capitán einjergar.

Belenus se le ve confiado -así es su majestad, yo se que es terrible dejar el castillo en manos de esas bestias pero... un castillo puede reconstruirse mientras estemos con vida-

La reina asiente -usted tiene razón Señor Belenus, es más importante salvaguardar la vida de mi pueblo antes que este castillo, pero encuentro muy osado su plan de escape, no tenemos suficientes soldados como para luchar en dos frentes-

-No es necesario luchar en dos frentess, si mal no recuerdo existe una salida de escape desde el castillo hacia las montañas...- dijo Belenus.

El capitán de los einjergars no pierde su firmeza -solo necesita dejar un par de escuadrones a mi mando y mis tropas se encargarán del resto- miró a Ranma mientras le sonríe -creo que si podrás luchar a muerte después de todo, pero no te preocupes, que con este plan tu muerte valdrá la pena-

Ranma que estaba en silencio a su lado solo se mostró levemente disgustado por el comentario, aunque no deja de estar animado por el plan de Belenus -tenemos una posibilidad... y no dejare que dañen a estas personas...ese es mi deber- pensó el chico.

De pronto un ruido llama la atención de los presentes, una de las puertas se abren y una pequeña niña de unos cinco años entra en el salón. La reina camina hacia la pequeña -...Iris mi amor¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?-, la niña estaba llorando -...mamá...eran los monstruos, tenía miedo y estaba sola...-

La reina cobija a la pequeña en sus brazos -ya ya, fue solo un mal sueño, ya veras que todo saldrá bien...- besaba la frente de la niña con cariño.

Ranma y Belenus no dejan de sorprenderse ante la pequeña princesita, la reina recordando la presencia de sus invitados sonríe presentándoles -capitán Belenus, joven Ranma les presento a mi pequeña hija Iris Motvidnir futura reina de Alvheim-

Ranma no deja de mirar a la pequeña princesa, se parece mucho a su madre, especialmente en su cabello oscuro y largo, y sus hermosos ojos grises, los cuales miraban a los extraños con algo de miedo, la reina noto esto en su pequeña hija -Iris, no temas estos hombres son los héroes de Asgard, ellos están aquí para defendernos-

La niña se ve más animada ahora que sabe quienes son los invitados de su madre, esta deja los brazos de su madre y corre en dirección de Ranma -¿tu eres un eiregar?-, Ranma sonríe y la reina le corrige -se dice einjergar mi amor...-

Ranma se siente incomodo con la pequeña mirándolo tan fijamente, -creo que le agradaste a la niña- dijo Belenus, -muy gracioso capitán- respondió el chico.

-¿tu vas a defendernos de los monstruoos?- pregunto con inocencia -no te ves muy fuerte...- Ranma la miró un poco ofendido, Belenus no soporto las ganas de reír.

-¡Iris...no seas maleducada con el jovven Ranma!- la reina se veía algo apenada por como la pequeña trataba a sus invitados. Ranma solo sonrió -pues en verdad soy muy fuerte, el más fuerte de todos, yo solo pude con muchos monstruos allá afuera- dijo Ranma con su tono presuntuoso de siempre.

La pequeña se mostró contenta -¡entonces tu nos vas a cuidar¿si?-

Ranma sin saber que contestar solo asiente con su cabeza -pues...- miró a Belenus, el pobre chico no tiene ninguna experiencia con los niños -¿por qué tiene que preguntarme a mi?- pensó.

Belenus solo le guiño un ojo y le susurro al oído -vamos Ranma, practica para cuando seas padre...jejeje- Ranma lo miró en forma asesina.

-¿Tu no nos vas a cuidar?- dijo la peqqueña Iris con tristeza, Ranma se sentía culpable.

-Este...pues...jejeje- en eso Ranma soonrió recordando algo, busco debajo de su camisa y saco una hermosa joya que brilla en un intenso y hermoso tono púrpura, ante la sorpresa de Belenus y la curiosidad de la reina.

Ranma se inclino hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña mostrándole la hermosa piedra que cuelga de su mano en una fina cadena -¡mira!...- le dijo Ranma a la pequeña -esta piedra me la regaló una amiga¿pero sabes que?, es mágica-

Iris mira con admiración la piedra -¿mágica?-, Ranma la mira divertido, no sabía por que pero disfrutaba el momento -si, esta piedra me ayudo a ganarle a un poderoso demonio, te protege de cualquier peligro...- no terminó de hablar Ranma cuando le colocó la joya a la niña -y ahora te la voy a prestar para que nada malo le pase ni a ti, ni a tu madre¿bien?-

La pequeña toma la joya con sus manos, se sentía atraída por el hermoso brillo y feliz por lo que le dijo Ranma, corre al lado de su madre -¡mamá, mamá mira es una piedra mágica!- decía la niña con una sonrisa. -Es muy hermosa mi amor, dale las gracias al joven Ranma- dijo la reina regalándole una sonrisa al chico haciendo que este se ruborice, la pequeña mira a Ranma -¡gracias!- le dice haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

-Nada mal- dijo Belenus -creo que si sserás un excelente padre a pesar de todo...jejeje-

Ranma lo miró ofendido -¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

Todos se callan al escuchar las trompetas de batalla que resuenan en el castillo, Víndalf entra corriendo al salón de la reina -¡disculpe su majestad, pero tenemos problemas, graves problemas!-

Belenus lo observa con seriedad -¿ya vienen?-, La reina se abraza a su pequeña hija que esta asustada ante el resonar de las trompetas, Ranma acaricia la empuñadura de su katana.

-¡Así es...estos malditos ni siquiera nos dieron un día de descanso!- respondió Víndalf en un tono bastante cansado. Belenus se dirige a la reina -¡no hay tiempo que perder, debemos llevarlos a todos a los subterráneos!-

-¡Víndalf!- habla la reina firmemente aún con su pequeña en brazos -¡el capitán Belenus estará a cargo desde ahora, obedécele en todo!-

Víndalf hace una rápida reverencia a su reina y se dirige a Belenus -¡a sus ordenes capitán, los elfos de Alvheim estamos listos para la lucha!-

El estruendo de las mareas de la oscuridad se escuchan avanzar en el oscuro horizonte, las negras nubes vuelven a cubrir el cielo de Nilfheim mientras una fría ventisca trae augurios de muerte y destrucción. Todos corren a tomar sus puestos, para sorpresa de los elfos Belenus ordena que solo los dragones rojos y un par de tropas de arqueros y espadachines elfos se quedarán en los muros, el resto se encargará de que los civiles escapen por las cavernas subterráneas, al mismo tiempo que deben protegerlos, nunca se saben que podría haber del otro lado.

Ranma corre por en medio del salón uniéndose a sus amigos que le esperan, los civiles se mueven rápidamente hacia los interiores del castillo en dirección de los niveles inferiores dirigidos por soldados, mientras algunas doncellas ayudan a la gente.

-¡Ranma!, ya vienen- le dice Rashell sseriamente, -¡lo sé amigo!- responde nuestro einjergar de Nerima -y no te preocupes Méril, el capitán tiene un plan- agregó para calmar al nervioso y pálido pequeño einjergar.

Antes de irse los chicos ayudan a levantarse a la anciana, en eso llega la conocida doncella para ayudarles -yo me encargaré señores einjergars, muchas gracias por todo y cuídense por favor-

-No te preocupes- responde Ranma -nosootros solo ganaremos tiempo para que ustedes escapen-

Rashell y Méril que ahora entendieron el plan del capitán por las palabras de Ranma se quedaron mudos -¿una misión suicida?- preguntaron ambos a la vez.

Ranma solo asintió con un poco de tristeza, después de todo parece que aún no escapan de la muerte -¡GENIAL!- gritó Rashell escondiendo su propia angustia y temor -GEEEZZZ...¡siempre quise morir como un héroe!-

Méril a su lado también sonrió -si es por estas personas yo también estoy de acuerdo...¡además es hora de demostrar quien es Méril Llewelin!- dijo el pequeño con un valor desconocido hasta ahora.

Ranma sonrió -¡y apuesto una ración a que yo derroto a más monstruos que ustedes dos juntos!- , los otros dos le miran con la misma sonrisa -!HECHO!- le responden a la vez.

Antes de irse pudieron escuchar la despedida de la anciana -¡que los dioses les bendigan, mis jóvenes einjergars!...y muchas gracias por todo, yo sé que los volveré a ver-

Akane baja lentamente por las escaleras, se dirige a la cocina intentando no despertar a nadie.

-Deberías dormir Akane- la chica da unn salto para ver a la señora Saotome detrás de ella, -¡tía Nodoka!... vaya susto que me dio- sonríe intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Pero Akane que haces levantada a esttas horas?, debe ser de madrugada...- pregunta la señora Nodoka.

Akane aún se veía nerviosa -este...tía yo...no podía dormir y pensé en tomarme un vaso de leche o algo-

-¡Creo que pensamos lo mismo!...- dijoo Nodoka sonriendo.

Al rato ambas mujeres están sentadas en la mesa de la cocina conversando.

-Tía¿usted tampoco podía dormir?- prregunta Akane.

-No, estaba preocupada por mi hijo, teengo un mal presentimiento esta noche...- Nodoka se muestra triste, Akane no sabiendo que hacer trata de animarla -pero tía, usted sabe que Ranma sabe cuidarse solo, donde quiera que esté-

-Lo sé Akane, pero desde que me separéé de mi hijo todas las noches sentía como me llamaba, lo escuchaba en sueños quejarse por el frío o el calor, por que no tuviera que comer, o si se sentía solo...yo podía...- Nodoka no pudo continuar, sus lágrimas se dejaron caer por su rostro -soy una mala madre... deje que lo separarán de mi lado por su entrenamiento...-

-Tía por favor- Akane abraza a la señoora Nodoka -¡no es su culpa lo que el tío Genma hiciera!- Akane no sabía que hacer, había visto antes triste a Nodoka pero nunca así, siempre creyó que estaba conforme y de acuerdo con el entrenamiento de Ranma -¡tía por favor!...-

Nodoka se calmo un poco -gracias Akane, creo que me voy a dormir, ya me siento mucho mejor ahora...- cuando la señora Saotome se levanta se queda mirando fijamente a Akane, esta se siente incomoda -¿tía?...-

-No es nada Akane...es algo mío, por uun momento creí que tu también estabas preocupada por Ranma...- dijo lentamente Nodoka ante la mirada sorprendida de Akane, pero antes de que la chica dijera algo continuó -pero no te molestes Akane, se que no es verdad... después de todo a ti no te interesa mi hijo ¿verdad?-

Nodoka se levanta y camina hacia la entrada -es una lástima, por que de todas esas chicas que dicen ser su prometida, la verdad es que ninguna me da confianza, solo piensan en mi hijo como un objeto, como un premio a su orgullo y vanidad, solo lo ven por su fama de arte marcialista o por un simple capricho... en cambio tu mi querida Akane eres la única que se preocupa por Ranma en forma honesta, pensando siempre en su bienestar- Nodoka le sonrió a Akane, la chica no se esperaba eso, no sabe que decir, pero cuando mira hacia la puerta la señora Saotome ya se había ido.

-Tía Nodoka...- se escucha murmurar -yyo...si estoy preocupada por Ranma, el me preocupa mucho más de lo que quisiera...Ranma...- dijo suavemente Akane sabiendo que estaba sola.

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso mi querida Akkane!- Akane salta de la impresión al ver a la señora Saotome asomada a la puerta -Ti...ti...¡Tía Nodoka!- Akane esta completamente roja.

-Ahora estoy segura que mi hijo regressará, tiene que hacerlo con tan buenas razones esperándolo...además yo se que a él le importas tanto como él a ti, buenas noches Akane y no te quedes hasta muy tarde- terminó diciendo Nodoka antes de retirarse definitivamente de la cocina.

Akane sin decir nada y aún con su rostro rojo se va lentamente a su habitación, se acuesta y sin dejar de mirar el techo sigue pensando en lo ocurrido esta noche -¿será verdad?...¿será verdad que le importo a ese tonto?- se pregunta la chica ruborizándose -¡En que estoy pensando, a ese egoísta no le importa nadie más que él mismo!...aunque si fuera verdad...-

Las antorchas de los demonios iluminan el oscuro horizonte, las tropas de Alvheim en conjunto con los Dragones rojos corren de un lado a otro de los muros deteniendo los ataques de los monstruos que logran subir al muro, cientos de cuerdas son arrojadas enganchándose en las frías piedras del castillo, los arqueros disparan rápidamente intentando detener la masa de enemigos que trepan mientras se cubren de la lluvia de flechas encendidas que arrojan las huestes de Hel.

Ranma corre por un lado del muro para detener a un gigantesco troll que esta apunto atacar a los arqueros -¡te tengo!- dando un certero golpe lo derriba al vacío esparciendo su negra sangre al caer. Otro esta apunto de llegar al borde cuando cae con una flecha ensartada en su cabeza -¡esto es por el pueblo de Alvheim!-gritó un muy enfurecido Méril.

Rashell derriba a un troll traspasándolo con su lanza, para después patear su cuerpo hacia el vacío llevándose a otros monstruos que querían escalar detrás de él -¡Ranma!- alzo la voz -¡ya van seis! jejeje-

Ranma se cruza en medio de dos trolls que escalaron, antes de que estos pudieran darse cuenta ya caían uno sin su mano y el otro sangrando por el terrible corte en su abdomen -¡ocho Rashell!- responde levantando su katana en señal de victoria. Rashell no se ve nada contento -¡GEEEEZZZZ!... eso no es justo, por tu lado suben más-

Méril continúa disparando con su arco -¡doce amigos!-, Ranma y Rashell lo miran incrédulos -¡creo que vamos a perder!- dijo para sí Ranma con una sonrisa mientras continúa corriendo y atacando con todo, por un troll que derriban otros dos se aparecen en su lugar.

dentro del castillo aún los civiles no terminan de bajar para entrar en el ya abierto pasaje secreto, en si la entrada da abertura a una gran caverna artificial construida hace cientos de siglos.

La reina aún en su habitación observa la lucha desde su ventana, si antes la pelea era desigual no mejora ahora que no están todos sus soldados en los muros, aún así no deja de sorprenderse por el valor que muestran los einjergars.

-su majestad ya casi pasan todos los cciviles, también se nos informa que han salido los primeros del otro lado y el camino al valle de Svartalfaheim esta libre de peligro- dijo una doncella que entra repentinamente en la habitación.

-Gracias...¿ahora que esperas que no eentras tu?- pregunto la reina.

-Esperamos por usted su majestad- dijoo con humildad la doncella -usted su majestad y los sirvientes seríamos los últimos que estaríamos quedando antes de que pasen los soldados-

-¡Bien!, ha sido más rápido de lo espeerado, la idea de que los soldados dirigieran la evacuación fue excelente, ahora démonos prisa mientras más pronto nos vallamos, más rápido los que defienden el muro podrán seguirnos- la reina se prepara con sus pocas cosas de importancia que lleva para seguir a la doncella.

-y por favor trae a mi hija que debe eestar descansando en su cuarto- la mirada de sorpresa de la doncella ante esta orden desconcierta a la reina.

La doncella respira profundamente -¿la princesa no esta con su majestad?-

-¡Oh dioses!- exclama la reina dejandoo caer sus pertenencias.

Ranma jadea ante la terrible lucha, era la tercera batalla desesperada del día, no había dormido nada y ese frío que cala sus huesos sigue aumentando.

Para su sorpresa la ver hacia el cielo nota algo extraño, demasiado extraño, cuando se da cuenta que es su rostro muestra pánico -¡que diablos es eso!- Ranma baja la vista mirando hacia el interior del castillo -¡DEMONIOS!- grita el chico y termina rápidamente con un esqueleto para salir corriendo en dirección del castillo.

-¡GEEEZZZ¡RANMA¡¿donde crees que vas?!- le grita Rashell al ver a su amigo correr en dirección del castillo.

Ranma apenas alcanza a responderle -¡avísale al capitán tenemos problemas en el castillo!- gritó indicando con su mano hacia el cielo para seguir corriendo.

Méril que estaba cerca de Rashell corre siguiendo a Ranma -¡AVÍSALE AL CAPITÁN RASHELL!-

Rashell no entendía nada, miró hacia el cielo y vio algo que le helo la sangre.

Un barco, un barco volador que surca los cielos oscuros de Nilfheim casi imperceptible por la altura que lleva, y por el fervor de la batalla, cruza silenciosamente por encima de los muros en dirección del centro del castillo.

-¡GEEEZZZZ! ...¡CAPITAAAAN!- Rashell corre deshaciéndose de un solo golpe a algunos enemigos para ir con Belenus

Ranma entra corriendo al salón del palacio, aún queda bastante gente sin salir, la mayoría guardias y sirvientes, Ranma da la voz de alarma que invadían el palacio, todos los sirvientes corrieron hacia los niveles inferiores provocándose desorden y pánico.

Los guardias se acercan a Ranma pidiéndole instrucciones, Ranma se vio confundido -¡¿yo?!-

-¡Señor!- volvieron a insistir los elffos -¡¿que hacemos?!-

Ranma no siente su cuerpo de los nervios, un barco volador se acerca al palacio, los civiles entran en pánico queriendo escapar en forma desordenada y el único grupo de soldados que hay le piden instrucciones a él -¡MALDICIÓN!- pensó Ranma -¡hoy no es mi día!-

Desde los cielos la sombría nave voladora, que parecía un galeón de mediano porte, con sus negras velas se encumbra mágicamente por los cielos, con una horrible tripulación de muertos vivientes dirigidos por su capitán, un joven de cabellos oscuros, con ropas negras y una capa del mismo color que flamea al viento, lo único que brilla es su cimitarra que cuelga a su espalda y sus ojos con un extraño brillo. La mirada de un asesino.

-Amo Avari- dice el pequeño Shizu -ya casi estamos sobre el palacio...¿cuáles son sus ordenes amo?-

Avari no dice nada, -¿amo?- repite Shizu un poco desconcertado.

El joven einjergar sirviente de la oscuridad camina hacia el centro de la nave, con una señal de su mano se reúnen ante él un considerable número de muertes vivientes -¡Shizu!- ordena Avari fríamente -preparen las cuerdas...-, luego se dirige hacia los monstruos que le sirven -¡quiero que los maten a todos!, excepto a la reina... tengo asuntos que trataré personalmente con ella- su tono de voz helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

Ranma aún esta mudo delante de los soldados, -¿qué haremos?- se preguntaba en su mente Ranma -es lógico ¡lucharemos hasta el fin!- pensó el chico. Estaba apunto de abrir su boca ordenando a los soldados que se prepararán para luchar, cuando de reojo observo a los civiles que corrían en pánico derribándose unos a otros en dirección de la escalera, algo lo incomodo en ese momento...

"Tus impulsos infantiles no salvarán a nadie"

Ranma miró fijamente a los soldados -si demoramos en salir todos moriremos, no podremos detenerlos...a menos que...-

"Piensa antes de actuar"

El chico respiró profundamente y miró a los soldados elfos -¿cuántos quedan aún?- pregunto seriamente Ranma, los elfos se miraron entre sí ante la ahora segura mirada y firmes palabras del joven einjergar, -solo los civiles de aquí en la sala, más la reina y sus sirvientes en la planta alta...-

-¡¿Aún la reina no baja¡COMO ES POOSIBLE QUE ESPERARAN TANTO TIEMPO!- Ranma se veía enfurecido, los soldados de Alvheim se notaban nerviosos, -¡escuchen bien, quiero que organicen a esta gente para que salgan lo más rápidamente posible!- luego Ranma se dirige a otros dos -¡ustedes infórmenle al capitán Belenus de los einjergars que retroceda lo más rápido posible hacia el castillo, de lo contrario les cortarán la vía de escape- dijo Ranma pensando en que cantidad de monstruos podrían entrar por el barco volador.

-¡Y TU!- indico a un soldado -quiero qque bajes y le avises al capitán Víndalf que se prepare para sellar la entrada!-

Los elfos se miraron preocupados -¿Y la reina?-

-Yo me encargo de eso- dijo -¡y no se preocupen, si me apresuro llegaré a tiempo antes de que ataquen el palacio!- respondió firmemente ante la mirada de temor de los elfos -¡¿QUE ESPERAN?!- todos corrieron cumpliendo las ordenes del einjergar, Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír para sí -estos tipos en verdad nos respetan-

Ranma se apresura para subir corriendo por las escaleras del gran salón por en medio de los agitados civiles -es mejor así, si peleamos nos matarán, debemos salir antes de que lleguen por el tejado...¿el tejado?...¡la reina esta en los niveles superiores!...¡MALDICIÓN!-

El chico apura su carrera al pensar en el peligro que corre la reina...y la pequeña princesa -¡debo llegar a tiempo!-

-¡Mi amor!...¡IRIS!...¿estas aquí?- la reina se veía más que nerviosa buscando a su pequeña por las distintas habitaciones de los aposentos reales.

En eso la reina entra a un cuarto y ve a su pequeña asomada a la ventana, la reina llega a su lado y le abraza -¡IRIS!...¡por los dioses no sabes el miedo que tenía¿qué haces aquí?-, la pequeña la mira con una tierna cara de arrepentimiento -Mamá perdona, yo solo quería ver a Ranma pelear con los monstruos...¡pero no se ve nada!- dijo la niña indicando con su mano hacia la ventana, la joven madre y reina dejo escapar una alegre risa -pero mi amor, estas mirando del otro lado del castillo...- y abraza nuevamente a su pequeña con ternura -¡no vuelvas a hacerme esto, para otra vez me avisas...y ahora apresúrate que debemos irnos-

-¡SU MAJESAD!- se escucha el grito de la doncella mientras entra corriendo con un pálido rostro. La reina la mira asustada -¡¿qué sucede?!-

La doncella toma aire -¡ESTAN AQUÍ!-, la reina solo la mira sin poder comprender, la doncella vuelve a gritar -¡LOS MONSTRUOS ESTAN AQUÍ EN EL PALACIO!-

Del tétrico barco que se suspende mágicamente en el aire bajan una gran cantidad de muertos vivientes fuertemente armados con espadas y armaduras negras a través de cuerdas, rompiendo los grandes ventanales del palacio. Los dragones rojos y las tropas de Alvheim en los muros comienzan a tener bastantes problemas para detener a las hordas de Hel, lentamente se encuentran retrocediendo y apenas resisten su posición en los muros. Rashell llega donde su capitán y le informa a gritos de lo que esta sucediendo, Belenus mira hacia atrás y ve el barco sobre el palacio y como las abominaciones de Hel descienden entrando por las ventanas.

-¡RETROCEDAN!...¡LOS CONTENDREMOS EN EEL PALACIO!- las tropas aliadas retroceden lentamente por el jardín abandonando así los muros a las mareas de oscuridad que avanzan destruyéndolo todo a su paso, -¡el palacio, los civiles!- piensa rápidamente Belenus recordando que nadie se encuentra en el palacio organizando las defensas, pensó que lo peor podía ocurrir.

Se deshace de un molestoso troll cuando ve llegar dos elfos a su lado gritando su nombre -¡Capitán Belenus¡debe retroceder atacan el palacio!- Belenus los mira molesto por la "oportuna" noticia -¡deben organizar el escape de los civiles!... ¡infórmenle a Víndalf antes que sea demasiado tarde!-

-¡Ya lo hicimos, esta todo listo solo esperamos por ustedes!- respondieron los elfos ante la sorprendida mirada de Belenus.

La reina con su pequeña en brazos corre por los pasillos del palacio seguida por su doncella, en eso un horrible demonio se aparece frente a ellas por la ventana amenazándolas con su espada -¡por aquí!- grita la doncella yéndose por otra puerta que la cierran justo a tiempo detrás de ellas. Otros horribles seres se cruzan por enfrente de ellas cortándole la ruta de escape, pero por detrás se escuchan los gritos de uno de los guardias reales que acaba con los monstruos con certeros golpes -¡su majestad sígame!-

Corren por un pasillo donde se topan con otros esqueletos listos para atacarle, el valiente soldado se arroja sobre ellos -¡ADELANTE SU MAJESTAD!- la doncella tira de la reina arrastrándole, a pocos metros se escucha como el valiente soldado ya no lucha solo contra dos, finalmente se sienten los gritos de dolor del elfo al ser masacrado. La pequeña princesa se acurruca en los brazos de su madre asustada.

Finalmente se encuentran en un largo pasillo con ventanales en ambos lados, lo cruzan corriendo pero antes de salir las vidrios saltan en pedazos y varios monstruos entran colgando de cuerdas para quedar frente a las asustadas mujeres.

La doncella sin dudarlo toma una espada que cuelga de adorno en la pared y la empuña torpemente -¡corra su majestad!-, la reina la mira casi sin poder hablar -¡pero...!-

-¡CORRA!- ante las palabras de la donccella la reina continua su escape con su niña en brazos.

La reina no teniendo ahora donde huir entra en un salón con una gran balcón en el, la reina desesperada mira por el balcón pero no se ve el fondo en la oscuridad -¡que hago ahora!- pensaba mientras abraza con más fuerza a su pequeña.

-¡Mamá!- la reina mira a la niña, la ppequeña esta sonriendo -¡no tengas miedo mamá¡toma!- la niña levanta en sus manos la hermosa piedra púrpura que cuelga sobre su pecho.

-¡mi pequeña!...- la joven reina vuelvve a abrazar con fuerza a su hija -no te preocupes mi amor, además esa joya te la prestó el joven Ranma, debes cuidarla bien...- dijo mientras besa a su niña.

-¡lamento interrumpir este tierno momeento!- la reina y su pequeña se sobresaltan para ver en la entrada del salón un joven einjergar vestido completamente de negro...

Ranma corre desesperado por los pasillos de los aposentos reales, ve con horror los cuerpos de la guardia de su majestad destrozados en el suelo, cuando llega a un largo pasillo se encuentra con un gran número de monstruos. Estos ven al chico y se preparan para atacar.

-¡Maldición no tengo tiempo que perderr con ustedes!- Ranma corre por en medio de ellos dando rápidos cortes derribándoles sin compasión. al final se encuentra con un esqueleto bastante más grande de lo normal con una gigantesca espada que empuña con ambas huesudas manos, este arremete con un fuerte corte vertical que el chico esquiva para golpearlo con una fuerte patada que lo arrastra varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Este es duro!- Ranma ve con horror ddetrás del esqueleto que otro muerto viviente esta a punto de atravesar con su espada a una chica que esta inconsciente en el suelo con una espada en sus manos -¡NOOOOO!- Ranma quiere correr a detenerlo pero el gran esqueleto le detiene.

-¡LLUVIA DE LUZ!- Ranma se agacha y unna gran cantidad de poderosos rayos que aparecen desde atrás destrozan el cuerpo del gigante y continúan para destrozar también al muerto viviente que quería acabar con la chica.

Ranma mira hacia su espalda para ver al joven Méril sosteniendo su arco con una sonrisa -¡llegué justo a tiempo!-

Ambos corren hacia la doncella, está aún con vida -...la reina...salven a la reina...- murmura la chica.

-¡Méril llévala hacia la salida con loos demás!- dijo Ranma ya preparándose para seguir por el pasillo, -¡NI LO SUEÑES RANMA¡esto esta lleno de enemigos, es un suicidio...- Ranma detiene las palabras del pequeño einjergar con su seria mirada -Méril no podemos dejar a esta chica aquí, por favor hazme caso, te prometo que volveré pronto antes de que lleguen totalmente a este sector!-

Méril iba a quejarse pero al mirar a la inconsciente doncella solo asiente con su cabeza -¡pero si algo te pasa recuerda que te lo advertí!...¡además tienes que pagarme la apuesta Ranma!- dijo el pequeño einjergar mientras se retira corriendo cargando a la doncella en su espalda.

-Méril...gracias amigo...- Ranma alcannza a pensar antes de seguir su desesperada carrera.

-Un einjergar...¡estamos salvadas!- pero cuando la reina iba a avanzar hacia el joven este desenfunda la cimitarra de su espalda y la amenaza.

La reina queda sorprendida, pero su rostro cambia para mostrar ira -¡TU!... tu fuiste el que mató a mi esposo... ¡ERES UN MALDITO!-

Avari se acerca lentamente a la reina sin dejar de apuntarla con su cimitarra, la pequeña princesa solo se resguarda en un lado del salón -siento lo de su esposo reina Azarel, pero el era un estorbo a mis planes- dijo fríamente Avari.

-Tu... eres un asesino, tu dirigiste eeste ejercito de monstruos...¿por qué haces esto?- la reina solo observa de reojo a su pequeña hija, no sabe que hacer.

Avari se encoge de hombros sin cambiar su fría mirada -¡son ordenes!-, después mira fijamente a la reina -y me ordenaron que tomara algo de ti...-, él se acerca más a la asustada reina, mientras ella solo intenta retroceder -quiero que me des la llave...¡ahora!-

La reina Azarel solo lo observa asustada -...no se de que me hablas-, -si lo sabes, y me la darás...- responde el joven.

En eso el joven Avari pone su cimitarra frente a su rostro para bloquear un pequeño florero que le arrojaron.

-¡DEJA A MI MAMÁ- gritó la pequeña Iriis, Avari miró a la pequeña -tu no eres necesaria para mis planes, tu eres solo un pequeño estorbo- dijo fríamente Avari, la reina abrió sus ojos en pánico.

Avari levantó su palma apuntando a la ahora asustada niña -¡OSCURIDAD DEL ALMA!- grito y una onda de oscura energía broto de su mano en dirección de...

La reina estaba en frente del ataque de Avari protegiendo con su cuerpo a la pequeña niña, -¡no puede ser!- exclama molesto el joven Avari.

-¡mi amor... mi hija!- dice la reina aantes de caer abrazando a su pequeña bajo ella, -¡Mamá!- la niña llora, pero su madre ya no la escucha, estaba inconsciente con una terrible herida en su espalda, -¡MAMAAAA!- la niña que ya salió de debajo de su madre solo llora a su lado abrazándola.

Avari se acerca a ella, cuando Iris levanta su vista solo ve como Avari se prepara para usar su cimitarra en ella.

La pequeña Iris cierra sus ojos y una intensa luz proviene de ella, -¡¿QUE?!- Avari ve como de la pequeña irradia esta luz, y una tremenda fuerza lo empuja saliendo disparado contra un muro quedando enterrado entre escombros.

Iris mira su pecho para ver como la piedra que le diera Ranma brilla con una hermosa luz púrpura -¡la piedra mágica!- dice la niña con alegría, la que duro muy poco al ver como Avari se levanta de los escombros y se acerca a ella con una mirada que muestra un leve signo de molestia -tu eres más molestosa de lo que pensé...-

La niña toma la piedra en sus manos y al lado del cuerpo inerte de su madre cierra los ojos -...¡Ranma ven!...- deseo la pequeña en su corazón.

Avari se disponía a matar a la niña con su cimitarra.

-¡¡¡DETENTE!!!- Ranma aparece con su kkatana dragón dispuesto a dar un rápido golpe a Avari, este se gira y lo bloquea quedando ambos frente a frente mirándose a los ojos.

-¡TU!- exclama Avari -entonces terminaare lo que comencé en Jotumheim-

Ranma mira hacia su lado y ve a la pequeña Iris con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y al lado... el inerte cuerpo de la reina.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO COMO PUDISTE!- Ranmma comienza a dar varios golpes rápidos y fuertes descargando toda su furia, pero Avari los detiene sin mayor esfuerzo. Finalmente Ranma da un salto hacia atrás -¡HURACÁN DEL TIGRE!- y de su mano libre brota una esfera de energía en dirección de Avari.

Pero este pone su cimitarra en forma horizontal delante de él y detiene el ataque de Ranma, nada le sucede -¡DEMONIOS!... este tipo es un monstruo, si lo sigo atacando así solo gastaré mis energías...- pensó Ranma, volvió a ver de reojo a la niña y la reina -no tengo mucho tiempo...- recordando lo que ocurría a su alrededor -¡debo pensar en algo!-

Ranma empuño su katana con ambas manos, y cerró sus ojos adoptando su posición de combate con movimientos pausados y suaves.

Avari lo miró con indiferencia y se arrojo ahora dispuesto a matarlo -¡¿Qué?!-, todos los poderosos y rápidos golpes de Avari eran detenidos por Ranma, quién ahora mostraba una gran tranquilidad en su mirada, sus movimientos eran precisos, había calmado su espíritu y su estilo con la espada era el mismo que utiliza Belenus, detenía los golpes en forma precisa, como si leyera todos los movimientos de Avari.

Ambos combatientes intercambian golpes, pero ahora las cosas se veían más parejas, finalmente se mueven hacia el balcón.

Nuevamente sus espadas se juntan quedando sus rostros uno frente a otro, mientras los filos de las espadas suenan por la presión que ejercen una contra la otra -¡maldito!... te acabaré...¡LO JURÓ!- dijo Ranma con decisión en su rostro.

Avari continúa mirándolo en forma indiferente -eres bueno einjergar...¡pero no lo suficiente!- Avari terminó de decir esto y con una fuerza que Ranma considero sobrehumana empujo su cimitarra junto con Ranma y este salió disparado hacia atrás, hacia el vacío.

Con un rápido giro de su cuerpo logró afirmarse con su mano libre del borde del balcón, Ranma miró hacia abajo y lo único que vio fue la oscuridad por la gran altura y las antorchas de la batalla que se lleva en esos momentos bajo sus pies.

-¡No puede ser!- Ranma mira con impoteencia como Avari le mira, en él no se ve ningún signo de cansancio, al contrario de Ranma que se encuentra jadeando, detener cada golpe de Avari y mantener esa velocidad durante la lucha requiere de todo su esfuerzo.

Finalmente Avari levanta su cimitarra dispuesto a cortar la mano de Ranma para que este caiga al vació -¡aún no!- grita Ranma -¡aún no estoy derrotado!-

Avari finalmente ejecuta su golpe, pero Ranma en un instante dobla su cuerpo y apoyando sus pies se da impulso levantándose por encima de un sorprendido Avari evitando el corte de su cimitarra, para dar un giro en el aire en posición invertida a la vez que golpea con su katana por detrás del hombro de Avari, el golpe fue tan fuerte, preciso e inesperado que Avari solo pudo sentir el dolor mientras su cuerpo cae al vacío junto con su sangre esparcida por los cielos de Nilfheim. Ranma solo ve caer a Avari y perderse en la oscuridad mirándolo con sorpresa y furia.

Ranma corre y se inclina al lado de la reina, esta comienza a recobrar el sentido, pero se ve en su rostro el dolor que esta sintiendo -...gracias- dijo la reina casi en un susurro al ver a Ranma y al lado su hija llorando -por favor mi joven Ranma, llévate a mi hija de ...-

-Todos nos iremos su majestad... todoss- dijo Ranma, al querer levantar a la reina siente algo mojado en su mano, y al verla la nota manchada de sangre, la sangre de la reina.

-¡no!... debes llevarte a mi pequeña...yo ya no...- la reina cada vez se esforzaba más por hablar -...tengo mucho frío-

Ranma se levantó -¡no la dejaré aquí, todos saldremos vivos del palacio...¡se lo prometo!- decía el chico, en eso se saca su capa blanca y con ella envuelve delicadamente a la reina mientras la carga en sus brazos -todos nos iremos...- volvió a repetirle suavemente a la reina -solo resista un poco más por favor...hágalo por su hija-

La reina asiente suavemente cerrando sus ojos mientras apoya su cabeza en el pecho del chico, Iris aún llora asustada a su lado -Iris...¡IRIS!- al grito de Ranma la niña toma atención -¡escúchame bien quiero que me sigas... ¿entendiste?, no te vayas a separar de mi-

La niña asiente secándose las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos. Ranma con la reina en sus brazos, y seguido por Iris salen corriendo del salón.

-¡Cuidado!- le susurra Ranma a la pequueña, y ambos se esconden detrás de unas cortinas, mientras un grupo de muertes vivientes pasa por enfrente de ellos sin notarlo -¡ahora Iris!- pero la niña se queda sin moverse -¿Iris...que sucede?-

-¡Tengo miedo!- dijo la niña a punto dde llorar de nuevo. Ranma no sabía que hacer -¡IRIS!...¡escucha pequeña tu mamá necesita rápido un doctor...tenemos que sacarla de aquí, pero necesito tu ayuda...¿entiendes?- la niña lo queda mirando no muy segura -Iris, además tienes la piedra mágica...¿y sabes¡esa piedra hace que se le quite el miedo a quien la usa!-, Ranma pensó que lo que dijo era estúpido, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor, por suerte para él la pequeña sonrío.

Ambos continuaron hasta llegar a un pasillo, era el tramo final antes de las escaleras del gran salón, -¡lo logramos!- pensó Ranma emocionado.

Pero en ese momento aparecen frente a él dejándose caer del techo tres esqueletos armados con espadas, y detrás entran por el pasillo otros dos. Ranma estaba en medio con la reina inconsciente en sus brazos y una pequeña niña abrazada a su pierna -¡MALDICIÓN!- pensó el chico.

En eso los tres enemigos en frente de él caen derrotados ante la flamante lanza de Rashell -¡Al fin llegué!-

Méril salta cayendo al lado de Ranma, pone dos flechas en su arco las que dispara a la vez atravesando las cabezas de los monstruos que estaban detrás de Ranma -Eso fue fácil¡que tal Ranma¿nos extrañaste?- pregunta el chico ante la sorprendida mirada de Ranma -¡como no se imaginan amigos!- responde ya más tranquilo. -¿Y quienes son ellas?- preguntó Rashell al ver a la reina y a Iris.

Ranma les explico en pocas palabras lo ocurrido -¡¿ESE MALDITO DE NUEVO?!- saltó Rashell, -¿la reina?- pregunto asustado Méril al ver a la inconsciente dama e los brazos de Ranma.

Los Dragones Rojos apenas pueden mantener una línea defensiva en el patio a la entrada del palacio, los civiles ya estaban casi todos atravesando el túnel secreto, solo quedaban algunos guardias que se unieron a la lucha a apoyarles, y otros arqueros que defienden el sitio desde algunos puntos del palacio.

-¡Retirada¡nos defenderemos desde eel interior!- gritó Belenus, pensando que ya era hora de retirarse hacía el túnel. Las puertas del muro cedieron finalmente dejando libre entrada a las huestes de Hel.

Belenus lucha fieramente mientras su mente repasa todas las posibilidades, no podía cometer errores -¡a llegado la hora de la verdad!- pensó mientras retroceden hacia el interior del edificio bloqueando las entradas.

Ranma y los demás estaban a punto de seguir su camino cuando detrás de ellos se siente un ruido, al girar ven como en la pared se forma una gran línea brillante con forma circular, se produce una gran explosión y al ver nuevamente se quedan sorprendidos.

En la pared había un gran circulo que daba al cielo de Nilfheim, y de esta aparece Avari caminando con su cimitarra en su mano, su mirada fría ahora expresaba una incontenible furia, su hombro estaba bañado en sangre pero eso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Ranma y sus amigos tragaron saliva -¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTA HECHO ESTE TIPO?!- preguntó Ranma y sus amigos solo pensaban que ahora si que estaban en serios problemas...

-¡ESTAS MUERTO!- bramo Avari dejando ssu postura fría de siempre por una de completa ira.

Ranma lo miró cansado -insisto... ¡hoy no es mi día!-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**FIN DE LA PARTE SEGUNDA**

Gilgamech¡Y SE ACABO!...¡ES BROMA!, jejeje yo se que quizás esta parte estuvo algo densa, demasiadas cosas que intentamos comprimir en lo más mínimo para no tener que irnos a otra parte pero...ya ven , aún así espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen...ESTE NO ES EL FIN DEL CAPÍTULO...POR QUE ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL...¡¡¡SORPRESA ES DE TRES PARTES, y ahora (si ya no se aburrieron de leer --) el desenlace de la gran batalla de Nilfheim y por supuesto una pequeña sorpresita más para ustedes... !

Ranma observa directamente a los enfurecidos ojos de Avari. Después se acerca a Rashell y le pasa la reina para que este la tome ahora en sus brazos.

-¿Ranma?- Rashell recibe a la reina enn sus brazos aún no entendiendo que planea su amigo, -ve que la atiendan lo más rápido que puedan- dijo el chico de Nerima a su amigo.

Después Ranma toma a la pequeña princesa en sus brazos -cuida bien esa piedra por mi ¿quieres?, es muy importante...- y se la pasa en los brazos al joven Méril -ten mucho cuidado con ella Méril, es una princesa- le dijo mientras le sonríe, -¿Ranma?- fue lo único que respondió el pequeño Méril.

-Escúchenme bien¡yo Ranma Saotome, oorgullosos miembro de los Dragones Rojos dejo en ustedes mis amigos y compañeros la responsabilidad de llevar a la reina y su querida hija a salvó fuera de aquí- Ranma los mira con una sonrisa -¡por favor... deben hacerlo, solo uno debe quedarse para detener a este tipo- agregó ante las quejas de sus amigos.

-¡GEEEZ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- grito Rashhell -¡no tienes ningún derecho a decidir quien se queda!-, Ranma solo lo miró con impaciencia -ese tipo tiene algo personal conmigo, si yo no me quedo me seguirá y sería demasiado peligroso para su majestad... ¿no crees?- Rashell no sabía que responder, aunque su mirada decía que no estaba de acuerdo.

-¡MALDICIÓN QUE ESPERAN¡si no se appresuran la reina morirá¡es nuestro deber protegerla!...¡MUCHOS MURIERON POR SALVARLA!- el grito de Ranma asustó a sus amigos.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, -no se preocupen, ahora se que no le puedo ganar¡es más fuerte que yo!...lo acepto, pero lo detendré el tiempo suficiente- dijo Ranma lentamente -¡ahora váyanse por favor amigos... y gracias por todo...-

Ranma avanza en dirección de Avari caminando lentamente.

-¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!- grito Mériil, Rashell que pensó fríamente la situación se dio cuenta de la verdad de las palabras de Ranma -¡apresúrate Méril, una vez que dejemos a la reina a salvo regresaremos por Ranma!- dijo mientras corre en dirección del salón, Méril sin saber que hacer lo sigue con Iris en sus brazos -¡SUERTE RANMA!- es lo único que escucha Ranma de su buen amigo antes de que sus pasos dejen de sentirse a sus espaldas.

Avari se acerca con su cimitarra extendida en dirección del joven einjergar de Nerima, Ranma avanza desenfundando su espléndida katana, lo único que tiene en mente en ese momento es no dejarlo pasar a como de lugar.

-¡Perdóname Akane!... pero este es mi deber, el verdadero deber de proteger a los que uno ama, aunque no conozca este país ni a esta gente, muchos dieron sus vidas por defender a la reina y su pequeña princesa... debo hacerlo por ellos. Nunca quise ser un Dragón Rojo, ni menos ser llamado einjergar...pero ahora te confieso que me siento orgulloso de serlo, es la primera vez que hago algo importante en mi vida y lo hago por ayudar a otras personas. Siempre me dijiste que era un egoísta ¿qué pensarías de mi si me vieras ahora?, no lo sé... recuerdo cuando pelee con Belenus, te vi preocupada por mi, te vi llorando por mi, dijiste que... ¿me amabas?, si solo fue un sueño no me importa, por que moriré con ese recuerdo en mi mente... ¿sabes?, fui un verdadero imbécil por negar lo que te dije en Jusenkyo... por que es verdad... ¡te amo!... ¡te amo Akane!-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**PARTE 3: "HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR"**

Ranma y Avari se miran de frente -¡solo me gustaría saber una cosa!- dice Ranma con su típico tono confiado en su voz -¿cuál es tu nombre?-

Avari no se veía con muchos deseos de responder preguntas en ese momento. Ranma lo mira con curiosidad -¡vaya pero que carácter!- se burla el chico.

En eso corre en dirección de Avari y este se dispone a atacarlo cuando ve que Ranma desaparece. Avari mira hacia todos lados intentando encontrarlo, finalmente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y ataco con su cimitarra hacia su derecha, Ranma aparece evitando el corte, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido por que recibió un corte en su abdomen -¡maldición¡tu no sabes cuanto me gustaba esta camisa!- dijo con una estúpida sonrisa ignorando el dolor de la herida, aunque no era profunda fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sangrara manchando su blanco uniforme.

-Veo que el umisen ken no es útil conttigo...jejeje- Ranma se veía más relajado de lo normal, esto contrarió un poco a Avari.

Ranma adoptó su posición de combate empuñando su katana con ambas manos -¿ahora

si estas de animo para decirme tu nombre?- sonrió con confianza, por fin siente que hace lo correcto en su vida, y es su propia elección y de nadie más, esta luchando por que él desea y lo hace por los demás.

Avari recupera su fría expresión calmando su ira, mira fijamente a Ranma y una leve y siniestra sonrisa de dibuja en su rostro -eres muy valiente...- dice lentamente -y estúpido, sabes que vas a morir pero no te importa-

-Mi nombre es Avari, podrás morir sabiiendo eso si lo deseas...- Avari empuña su cimitarra con una mano apuntándola hacia el chico -eres estúpido como todos los einjergars...-

Ranma mantiene su sonrisa -¿acaso crees que perderé tan fácilmente?- el joven einjergar mira a su oponente con desdén -mi nombre es Ranma Saotome de Nerima... y jamás he perdido un combate antes...- en eso Ranma recordó todas las veces que Akane lo golpeó cuando la hizo enojar -bueno casi...- terminó diciendo con una cara de extrañeza mientras se rasca la cabeza.

Belenus y sus hombres son los últimos en retroceder por las gigantescas puertas del palacio, da la orden para que las cierren y las obstruyan con lo que encuentren formando una gran barricada. Detrás se escuchan los golpes de los monstruos intentando derribarla, otros intentan escalar por las lisas piedras para llegar a las ventanas donde los hábiles arqueros elfos los siguen atacando. El capitán de los einjergars dirige a sus hombres para que comiencen a evacuar por el túnel de la planta baja mientras se queda con los suficientes si llegarán a romper las puertas y delega a otros que defiendan las entradas a los niveles superiores.

-¡¿ESTÁN TODOS?!- preguntó Belenus, loos guardias elfos le informaron -¡la reina no alcanzó a bajar y no sabemos nada de ella!...-

Belenus mostró tal rostro de ira que los elfos temieron de él -¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SE HAYAN PREOCUPADO DE LA REINA!-

-¡El einjergar que nos advirtió del attaque al palacio nos dio instrucciones de que esperáramos por ella, que él iría- respondió uno de los elfos -pero temo que no regresará...- dijo mientras Víndalf el capitán de los elfos escucha habiendo llegado a informar que todos los civiles ya pasaron seguros por el túnel.

En eso se escuchan los gritos de los soldados que defienden las escaleras, cuando levantan su vista ven como corren dos jóvenes einjergars con la reina y la pequeña princesa en brazos -¡CAPITÁN!- gritan Rashell y Méril corriendo por las escaleras.

Ranma corre hacia Avari -¡TECNICA DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES!- y comienza a atacar con una mano empuñando su katana dando cientos de estocadas, pero para frustración de Ranma todas son esquivadas fácilmente por Avari.

Avari salta hacia atrás y extiende su mano -¡OSCURIDAD DEL ALMA!- la onda de energía oscura que desprende está a punto de golpear a Ranma, el chico solo alcanza a poner su katana por delante de su cuerpo dispuesto a detener la fuerza de su energía -¡puedo hacerlo!- pensó Ranma recibiendo la gran cantidad de energía con su espada, por un momento parece detenerla pero finalmente el poder era demasiado y cede produciendo una terrible explosión que envía a Ranma a través del agujero por el que había entrado el mismo Avari.

-¡AAAHHHH!- Ranma cae al vació, pero ppara su sorpresa había caído en uno de los tejados del palacio, el cual estaba levemente inclinado a unos cuanto metros bajó el agujero de la pared, por el borde del tejado solo se ve la oscuridad por la gran altura.

Ranma se levanta con dificultad, siente un gran dolor en su cuerpo, mientras se prepara empuñando su katana, pues Avari de un salto baja del agujero para estar frente a él .

-¡Ahora morirás- dijo corriendo en dirrección del chico, Ranma a pesar del dolor y el cansancio bloquea todos los golpes de Avari, este se molesta y aumenta la velocidad de sus golpes. Finalmente Ranma no puede detenerlo y entra un corte en su costado que lo envía nuevamente contra el suelo con un aterrador grito de dolor.

Ranma se vuelve a levantar con bastante dificultad, esta jadeando y ve en el suelo una gran mancha de sangre, su sangre. Al ver a Avari siente que su visión comienza a nublarse mientras nota que su terrible oponente se acerca lentamente hacia él -¡se acabó!...- pensó Ranma -ya no puedo más...¡este tipo es un monstruo!...-

Aún así el chico empuño nuevamente su katana y se arroja con todo hacia su oponente, pero Avari empuña su mano libre y con un rápido movimiento evita la estocada de Ranma poniendo su palma abierta en el pecho del chico.

-oscuridad del alma- dijo suavemente AAvari y de su palma se dispara otra poderosa onda de oscura energía que envía a volar a Ranma para quedar enterrado en las tejas del palacio. Ese ataque dejo destrozado por dentro el cuerpo del pobre chico.

-¡NO!- gime Ranma mientras escupe un ppoco de sangre intentando nuevamente ponerse de pie, pero sus fuerzas le fallan y no puede moverse, todo se ve nubloso -¡ahora si que ya no puedo más!-

-¡LEVANTATE RANMA!- se escucha una vozz en su corazón.

Ranma se quedó mudo al escuchar esa voz -¿señora...Tendo?- pensó el chico al escuchar esa conocida voz que ya le había salvado la vida antes.

-¿Qué haces dándote por vencido tan prronto?- la voz de la madre de Akane le habla como lo hiciera antes.

-Lo siento...- responde Ranma casi en un susurro -no siento mi cuerpo... ya no puedo más... ahora si que no puedo más...- Ranma escucha los pasos de Avari acercándose a él -lo siento señora Tendo... espero que Akane me perdone algún día... creo que no volveré...-

Ranma hace un último esfuerzo para levantarse, apenas consigue apoyarse en una rodilla y ve frente a él a Avari mirándolo fríamente -¡maldición!- pensó Ranma.

Avari lo levanta del cuello de su blanca camisa, ahora manchada por su sangre, sosteniéndolo en el aire con una sola mano -me debes algo...- dijo Avari y arrojó a Ranma hacia arriba, después salta detrás de él dando un corte vertical con su cimitarra al cruzarse en el aire.

-¡AAAHHHHHHH!- Salta la sangre de Ranmma y este cae violentamente al suelo, tenía una herida en su hombro izquierdo, igual como la que le hizo a Avari.

-¡Eres resistente einjergar!, deberíass estar muerto- dice Avari burlándose del acabado Ranma.

Pero el chico vuelve a levantarse lentamente, a pesar de sus heridas se pone de pie empuñando su katana, es tanto el esfuerzo que hace que la espada tiembla en sus manos, sus ojos estaban cerrados, se veía como si su conciencia estuviera ausente.

-¡No te rindas ahora!- escuchó nuevameente la voz de la madre de Akane -has hecho muchas cosas imposibles antes... no le hagas esto a mi hija-

-¡Su hija estará mejor sin mi!, habrá alguien que la trate mejor... como ella se merece...- pensó Ranma respondiéndole.

-¡Ranma eres un tonto!- Ranma se quedoo de una pieza al escuchar la voz de la señora Tendo hablándole como si lo hiciera su Akane -¡¿que no te das cuenta que mi hija no quiere a nadie más?!- la voz de la señora Tendo mostraba su enojo, en verdad se parecía ahora más a Akane -¡escucha bien!, vas a ganar este combate y regresar con mi hija... ¡o cuando llegues aquí te golpearé por una eternidad!-

Ranma se sobresaltó y reaccionó saliendo de su estado semiconsciente. Avari se acerca nuevamente hacia él caminando lentamente -después de ti, me encargaré de la reina y de tus estúpidos amigos einjergars que me han dado más problemas de los que deberían-

El chico de Nerima se enfurece al escuchar estas palabras, recuerda lo que Avari le hizo a la reina y que estuvo apunto de asesinar a la pequeña niña sin ninguna compasión. De pronto siente como si algo dentro de si reventara.

Ranma le mira con tal decisión que hace que Avari se detenga -¿aún quieres pelear?- le pregunta el malvado Avari.

-¡NO!- gritó Ranma -¡no perderé jamás con alguien tan bajo como tu!-

Ranma siente como si sus fuerzas volvieran -¡ahora veras quien es Ranma Saotome!-, Ranma aprieta la empuñadura de su katana y esta comienza a resplandecer. Avari corre hacia él blandiendo su cimitarra.

Pero Ranma también corre a recibirle, ambos chocan sus espadas soltando chispas, y comienzan a intercambiar golpes que ambos bloquean y evitan con gran rapidez. Avari se ve sorprendido de que aquel moribundo chico ahora se muestre tan o más fuerte que en un principio.

Ranma pelea fuera de sí, su ira lo a dominado completamente, ya no piensa ni siente, su único propósito es vencer a su oponente. Avari dando un fuerte golpe hace que Ranma se separe de él arrastrándose varios metros hacia atrás bloqueándolo.

Avari apunta con su palma extendida hacia Ranma -¡no caeré de nuevo!- pensó Ranma, -¡OSCURIDAD DEL ALMA!- la gran onda de energía oscura se dirige hacia el chico, pero esta vez Ranma se ve decidido y de su katana se desprende un brillo aún mayor que antes.

-¡DRAGON CELESTIAL!- gritó Ranma mienttras corre en dirección del ataque de Avari para sorpresa de este, y con su katana intercepta la gran cantidad de energía, se produce una terrible explosión y de en medio de esta aparece el chico rodeado de una dorada y resplandeciente aura como su katana.

Avari se ve sorprendido al mirar al chico, parado frente a él intacto después de haber recibido su ataque.

-¡Jejeje... ahora lo entiendo!- murmurró Ranma observando su katana y así mismo al verse rodeado de esa energía -la katana dragón... al fin se como usarla-

Ranma también adopta su posición de combate -Belenus...eres un maldito por no decírmelo antes... ¡es tan sencillo!- el joven einjergar se ve fuera de sí, Avari se enfurece y se prepara para luchar arrojándose hacia Ranma.

Ranma lo ve y se concentra, su dorada aura aumenta produciéndose una ventisca a su alrededor -¡el dragón celestial que uso Belenus, no es un ataque, sino es la invocación del poder del dragón que duerme en esta espada!- Ranma sonríe en forma siniestra -¡Y AHORA SE COMO USARLA!-

Avari salta en el aire para atacar a Ranma, el chico lo observa y salta para recibirlo con un rápido golpe de su katana.

El choque de fuerzas en el aire produce un estruendo, Avari sale disparado hacia atrás girando en el aire para caer de pie, mira sorprendido la fuerza de Ranma -..¡¿como ese einjergar obtuvo tanto poder?!...- no alcanzo a terminar cuando ve que en el aire Ranma viene sobre él, Avari extiende nuevamente su mano haciendo su técnica de energía, la que Ranma atraviesa como si nada continuando su descenso hacia Avari.

Avari salta hacia atrás y Ranma golpea el suelo, el golpe de su katana produce una gran zanja en el suelo, el chico se vuelve a enderezar mirando a Avari con ira -¿qué pasa?- se burla Ranma -¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LA FUERZA DE LA QUE TANTO PRESUMES?!- Ranma adopta su posición de combate empuñando su brillante katana, al igual que el aura que rodea su cuerpo -¡¿DONDE ESTA EL PODER QUE PRESUMES FRENTE A LAS MUJERES Y NIÑOS INOCENTES?!-

Ranma se ve fuera de sí, su aura comienza a elevarse. Avari también esta enfurecido -¡insolente einjergar!- corre nuevamente hacia Ranma, ambos saltan produciéndose un nuevo combate aéreo, Avari golpea con una tremenda fuerza y Ranma lo bloquea separándose en el aire. Ranma se encuentra en ese momento algunos metros debajo de Avari en el aire.

-¡ya me canse de ti!- Ranma concentra esa tremenda aura que le rodea, en un instante empuña su katana con ambas manos -¡prueba mi nuevo...!- y da un golpe hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas -...¡DRAGON VOLADOR!- el golpe produce un increíble remolino de brillante energía dorada en dirección de Avari.

-¡NOOOOO!- Avari no puede creer lo quee ve, en un instante se ve envuelto en ese remolino de energía, el poder es tanto que su capa se desintegra al igual que su armadura -esto es... ridículo...- es lo último que piensa Avari.

Ranma cae al suelo observando como los restos de un inconsciente Avari caen a varios metros de él al oscuro vacío, el aura dorada desapareció junto con ese ataque pues Ranma había liberado toda su energía en un solo instante.

-¡Sorprendente!- decía para sí mismo RRanma, aún no entendía como es que había utilizado ese tremendo poder, observa su katana ahora sin ningún resplandor o algo especial en ella, se ve como cualquier espada ordinaria.

-¡HEY... MUCHACHO!- Ranma mira en direección del agujero y ve a Víndalf llamándole. Ranma se dispone a correr recordando recién todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero cuando quiere avanzar siente un tremendo dolor que recorre su cuerpo, su vista se desvanece -¡demonios!- exclama el chico antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

La puerta del palacio esta a punto de ceder, Belenus solo mantiene su posición -¡no podemos esperar más¡todos al túnel!- Belenus y sus hombres descienden al subterráneo del palacio, donde se encuentran al final de las escaleras con otro salón y unas grandes puertas de acero abiertas que dan hacia unas oscuras cavernas levemente iluminadas con antorchas.

Todos los Dragones Rojos corren hacia el túnel, Belenus se queda de los últimos esperando a Ranma y Víndalf que se ofreció para buscarle. En eso se escucha el ruido de los trolls gritando dentro del palacio -¡han entrado!- pensó Belenus.

-¡Cierren las puertas!- ordenó el capiitán, Rashell y Méril llegan al lado de su capitán reclamando la orden -¡capitán... Ranma volverá se lo aseguró!- gritaba Rashell.

Belenus lo mira seriamente -¡no tenemos tiempo!-

Para sorpresa de todos se escucha el grito de Víndalf el capitán de los elfos que baja corriendo las escaleras llevando en una mano la katana dragón envainada, y sobre su hombro cargando a un inconsciente Ranma -¡CIERREN LAS PUERTAS!- grita el capitán elfo, todos se sorprenden pues detrás de él aparecen una gran cantidad de monstruos siguiéndolo con no muy buenas intenciones.

Belenus da una orden y las puertas comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, mientras algunos elfos disparan sus flechas intentando cubrir el escape de su capitán.

Finalmente Víndalf entra corriendo por las puertas justo a tiempo para cerrarlas, rápidamente los soldados bloquean la entrada y se sienten los golpes de los monstruos intentando derribarla.

-¡AHORA SERGUS!- ordenó Belenus mientrras todos corren por el túnel alejándose de

las pesadas puertas. Varios metros más adentro del túnel Sergus sonríe -¡ahora verán mi poder!- dijo mientras se bebía otro trago de su licor, Sergus jala de una gran palanca en el muro -y ahora...¡A CORRER!-

Todo comienza a temblar, los monstruos en el palacio se quedan mirando unos a otros, el temblor se transformo en un terrible terremoto, las paredes se trizan, las columnas se rompen y caen, pedazos de roca caen aplastando a varios monstruos. Los engendros de Hel junto con los trolls intentan huir gritando de terror.

El castillo de Alvheim se derrumba por completo sepultando junto con él a una gran cantidad de monstruos que no pudieron huir del palacio a tiempo, los demás miran desde los alrededores, los trolls se ven asustados, el castillo de Alvheim o lo que queda de él, solo un gran montón de escombros hundidos en la tierra.

Amanece en Nilfheim, desde los cielos en un oscuro galeón que se mantiene por magia en el aire, un testigo esta horrorizado por lo que ve -¡malditos elfos!- dice Shizu -¡han sacrificado su propio castillo!- en eso siente un ruido, detrás de él, en la cubierta se encuentra un inconsciente Avari -¡amo Avari!- habla mientras Avari recupera su conciencia -...Ranma... Saotome...- es lo único que pronuncia ante la sorpresa de Shizu.

Los Dragones Rojos juntos a las tropas de Alvheim observan en silencio el ahora sepultado extremo del túnel.

-¡Nunca pensé que usaríamos esa trampaa!- dijo con tristeza Víndalf, Belenus se para a su lado -¡pero ya regresarán Víndalf!... ya verás, y reconstruirán todo mejor que antes- terminó diciendo con optimismo el capitán de los einjergars.

La fila de soldados camina tristemente por los túneles, los Dragones Rojos están en silencio para compartir el dolor de sus camaradas elfos, han perdido su hogar... pero no sus vidas.

Ranma comienza a despertar, cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta que esta siendo llevado en una camilla -¿estas bien Ranma?- pregunta a su lado Méril, Ranma mira un poco confundido, ve como la camilla esta siendo cargada por Rashell y Shaka.

-¿dónde estoy?- pregunta con algo de ddificultad, -¡vivo amigo, estas vivo!- responde con alegría Méril. -¡Demonios!- es lo único que dice Ranma al sentir su adolorido cuerpo, sus amigos sonríen al ver que Ranma esta bien, finalmente la caverna termina dando una espléndida vista de un blanco valle a la luz del amanecer, y al final un castillo que se ve en el horizonte.

Y así la batalla de Nilfheim a terminado para nuestros cansados héroes.

Frei camina apresuradamente por las escaleras que dan al gran consejo de los Aesirs, en eso siente que alguien lo llama y se detiene.

-¡Hermano!, debo hablar contigo- era lla hermosa Freiya con sus dorados cabellos al viento. -Ahora no querida, Odin necesita nuestra presencia urgente- dice mientras continúa su camino hacia el salón.

Odin sentado en su imponente trono observa a su alto consejo reunido ante él, dos cuervos negros están parados sobre su trono, Los dioses comentan entre sí el por que de la urgente llamada de su supremo gobernante.

-Acabo de enterarme del estado de la ssituación de Alvheim- habló Odin, todos los dioses ahora toman atención en suspenso.

Odin se ve molesto -Alvheim... ha sido atacada y destruida por las fuerzas de Hel...-. Los dioses comienzan a hablar, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, Alvheim destruida. Todos estaban impactados por esta noticia, excepto un dios de apariencia joven que sonreía con disimulo.

-¡SILENCIO!- Odin se veía demasiado trranquilo por la situación, cosa que sorprendió a muchos -¡Frei ven aquí!-

a la orden de Odin, Frei se acerco al trono estando al frente de todos los demás dioses sin saber por que. Desde atrás Freiya mira preocupada a su hermano.

-¡Frei!- repitió Odin -a pesar de la ccaída de Alvheim, les anuncio que su pueblo a sido salvado por la valerosa y sabía acción de los einjergars que enviaste en su apoyo.. estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y muy orgulloso de estos einjergars, espero que sean recibidos con honores al volver a Asgard-

El rostro de Loki se descompuso, al mismo tiempo que Freiya se alegro por los honores que recibe su hermano -fue un placer servirle lord Odin, aunque también lamento la caída de Alvheim, debo decir que todo el crédito lo tienen los valientes einjergars a mi servicio- Frei se veía radiante de alegría -Belenus... lo lograste- pensó el dios mientras continúan escuchando los detalles de parte de Lord Odin y los dioses siguen comentando las hazañas de un simple escuadrón de einjergars.

Ranma se encuentra en un impresionante jardín entrenando con su katana, de vez en cuanto se queda observando el hermoso filo de su arma.

-Aún deberías estar en cama- se escuchho a sus espaldas.

Ranma se gira para ver a Belenus apoyado en un gran árbol, al igual que Ranma la vestimenta de Belenus esta compuesta por una camisa azul brillante con pantalones del mismo color, botas café y una túnica corta de color verde esmeralda encima de su camisa afirmada por un dorado cinturón.

Ranma no dijo nada, -vamos Ranma, no fue tu culpa... al contrario eres considerado un héroe entre la gente de Alvheim y la de aquí-

Ranma, Belenus y el resto de los Dragones Rojos además de los elfos de Alvheim están refugiados en la ciudad élfica de Svartalfaheim, una hermosa ciudad edificada en una montaña. Su castillo esta edificado en la cumbre y por las laderas se encuentra su ciudad siendo así una hermosa ciudad de escaleras y caídas de agua. Sus muros se encuentran en lo más bajo de sus laderas protegiendo así tanto a la ciudad como el castillo. A pesar de estar rodeada de nieve la ciudad de Svartalfaheim posee un agradable y cálido clima primaveral siendo famosa por su paradisíaca vegetación siendo sus jardines comparables a los mismísimos jardines de Asgard, un oasis de vegetación en medio de Nilfheim.

Han pasado cinco días desde los terribles acontecimientos vividos en Alvheim, Ranma se encontraba en cama desde entonces no pudiendo contradecir a las doncellas aunque insistía en que estaba bien. Rashell se la pasaba haciéndole bromas de su suerte por ser atendido por tan lindas doncellas. Finalmente hace dos días que lo dejan levantarse de vez en cuando, y ahí es donde lo encontramos ahora en uno de los hermosos jardines que pertenecen al hospital de la ciudad.

-¡No soy ningún héroe!- Ranma envaina su katana -¡maldición si no me hubiese demorado tanto!-

Belenus se acerca a Ranma -hiciste más de lo que podías hacer, la muerte de la reina ha sido lamentable, sus heridas fueron demasiado graves y perdió mucho sangre... pero no debes culparte por eso, además tu salvaste a su hija-

Ranma solo mira por el balcón desde donde se puede ver todo el valle hasta perderse en las montañas de Jotumheim a una gran altura, el rostro del chico se ve bastante triste, ya no es el Ranma que Belenus conoce desde un principio. En cierto modo esto no le parece tan mal, el dolor de la batalla y la perdida de la reina han obrado en su ciego orgullo y su infantil concepto de la vida. Su egoísmo es cosa del pasado, ahora se le ve más pensativo y menos dado a la ira que antes, también a estado actuando con más madurez siempre pensando primero lo que va a decir. Pero lo que Belenus le preocupa es ese sentimiento de culpa que lo tiene tan deprimido, recuerda que cuando él sufrió la perdida de sus amigos en la batalla que lo convirtió en un hombre tardó demasiado tiempo en reponerse, hasta que conoció a su esposa la única que sano las heridas de su corazón.

-Ranma... si sigues culpándote lo únicco que lograras es que te maten en vez de esforzarte por reparar tu error- Ranma se quedo viendo fijamente a Belenus sin entender lo que quería decir -recuerda tu promesa-

Ranma recordó que la reina poco después de llegar a esa ciudad se despidió de su hija, y antes de morir fue a él a quien le encargo el cuidado de Iris a pesar de las protestas de Ranma, quien finalmente le prometió a la reina hacer su voluntad -no soy nadie para proteger a la pequeña... le fallé a su madre, no puedo arriesgarme a que le suceda algo a ella- dijo dejando caer sus hombros.

Belenus estaba harto del estado del chico -¡YA BASTA¡ese no es el Ranma Saotome que conozco!- Ranma solo se encogió de hombros. Belenus no lo soportó más tomo el brazo de Ranma y lo arrastró a la fuerza, -¡HEY!- Ranma se quejó de la actitud de Belenus pero este ni se inmutó y siguió arrastrándolo ante la mirada incrédula de las doncellas del hospital y de los elfos que miraban extrañados la escena por las calles.

Llegaron a una plaza donde Ranma, ya callado por la curiosidad de saber donde iban se fija en la gran cantidad de guardias reales y doncellas que se encuentran ahí. En eso Ranma ve a un par de doncellas hablando animadamente a una pequeña niña -¡Iris!- dice para si Ranma.

-¡Si Iris!- repite cansado Belenus -y lo que más necesita ahora es alguien que le de un poco de felicidad, pero tu en ese estado no ayudarías mucho...-

-¡pero por que yo!- Ranma levantó la vvoz llamando la atención de las doncellas, estas al ver quien era le dicen a la princesa para que esta le vea, la niña se veía triste y sola, la chispa de sus ojos se había apagado totalmente.

Cuando Ranma la vio se quedo callado, no sabía que hacer, Belenus le empujo hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de la niña.

Belenus le hizo una seña a las doncellas y los guardias para que se fueran del lugar -estas a cargo de la niña Ranma, diviértanse y preocúpate de traerla a la hora de la cena- terminó diciendo mientas se iba con los demás.

Ranma no alcanzo a decir nada, se inclino frente a la niña que le miraba fijamente -...Hola Iris...- dijo suavemente Ranma, pero la niña no hablaba desde el día en que murió su madre. Después de un rato de silencio Ranma se atrevió a hablar de nuevo -Iris... discúlpame, todo es mi culpa... te fallé- la pequeña se le queda viendo fijamente.

Para sorpresa de Ranma la pequeña se le abraza llorando -¿Por qué se fue?... ¿por que me dejaron sola?- Ranma abraza a la pequeña con cariño, jamás nadie le había enseñado a expresar cariño, pero esa niña lo necesitaba y a Ranma ya no le importo verse poco hombre ni nada, solo pensaba en la pequeña.

-Iris... no te dejaron sola...- Ranma hablaba suavemente -tu mamá siempre va a estar contigo- la niña deja de llorar un poco y se le queda viendo -¿en serio?-

Ranma asiente con su cabeza -aunque tu no la veas tu mamá esta siempre contigo, y ahora te esta viendo triste... ¿quieres que tu mamá te vea triste?-

La niña limpiándose las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos negó con su cabeza, para mirar a Ranma con curiosidad -¿dónde está mi mamá?-

Ranma no sabía que decir, pero después se fijo en que la niña aún para su sorpresa lleva la piedra mágica colgada sobre su pecho -pues... ¿ves esta piedra mágica?- la niña asiente con su cabeza -... tu mamá puede verte a través de ella, así que no debes estar triste o tu mamá también se pondrá triste... ¿entendiste?- Ranma levanta a la niña en sus brazos -¡vamos sonríe para que tu mamá te vea!- paso un momento de silencio en que Ranma pensó en como pudo haber dicho el tantas estupideces, que era un tonto diciéndole esas cosas a una niña, que era un inútil y hasta que todo era su culpa.

Iris rió alegremente -¿así?- pregunto la niña, volviendo a ser la misma niña alegre que Ranma conociera en el palacio de Alvheim -¡perfecto!- respondió Ranma y ambos rieron alegremente. Belenus mira escondido detrás de un árbol -mucho mejor- cuando se disponía a retirarse del parque un guardia le da alcance deteniéndolo -capitán Belenus, tiene un mensaje de Lord Frei- Belenus sorprendido sigue al guardia hasta el palacio.

Por las calles de Svartalfaheim todos sus habitantes se sorprender de ver a un joven einjergar llevando sobre sus hombros a una feliz niña mientras corren recorriendo toda la ciudad.

Ya en la cena todos se sorprendieron en el palacio como Ranma llegó con la niña riendo, la pequeña le contaba a todas las sirvientas que le atendían las grandes aventuras que vivió con Ranma en la ciudad. Ranma dejándola al cuidado de las doncellas del palacio se retira, estaba en la salida de este cuando Belenus lo detuvo -¡Ranma sígueme!-

Ranma lo sigue de regreso al palacio, la pequeña Iris se encontraba a punto de servirse su sopa, pero no quería por que había comido muchas golosinas con Ranma en la ciudad.

-Pero princesa tomate tu sopa- insistíía el cocinero, a pesar de que las doncellas pensaban que si no quería mejor no darle, finalmente la niña tan obediente que era estaba apunto de servirse una cuchara cuando Ranma y Belenus entran rápidamente a la habitación -¡Ranma!- grita la niña de felicidad yendo a saludar al joven con un abrazo, Ranma la levanta en el aire -¡que pasa iris¿aún despierta?... será mejor que te vayas a la cama- Iris se quejo -esta bien si te vas a la cama te contaré una historia, así que apúrate que yo te alcanzo luego...- la niña celebro y se fue corriendo ante la mirada molesta del cocinero, las doncellas siguen a la niña.

El cocinero iba a retirarse cuando Belenus lo detiene poniéndole la mano bruscamente en el hombro -¿que...que...que desea señor?-, -¡siéntate!- ordenó Belenus mientras lo obliga a sentarse en donde antes estaba la pequeña.

Ranma lo mira confundido -¡tomate la sopa!- ordena Belenus, el cocinero pone cara de no entender que quiere decir, pero cuando Belenus desenvaina su espada, el cocinero toma rápidamente la cuchara... y se detiene a centímetros de sus labios.

-¿Que sucede?- ante la pregunta de Bellenus el cocinero se quiebra en llanto delante de ambos einjergars -¡por favor señor... perdóneme la vida, es que me amenazaron de muerte!- Ranma lo entendió todo, el elfo envenenó la comida de la pequeña, sintió una terrible furia que lo consumía -Ranma, no te preocupes más por este hombre, solo ve a contarle esa historia que le prometiste a Iris... y sería bueno que te quedaras vigilando a la pequeña toda la noche-

Ranma en ese momento lo único que deseaba era partirle la cara al cocinero, pero obedeció a Belenus y subió bastante apurado a la habitación de la pequeña.

-Ahora será mejor que te termines la ssopa antes de que se enfríe- dijo Belenus mientras el cocinero se pone pálido. -Pero Señor... piedad- suplica el cocinero.

-En primer lugar me mentiste, nadie tee amenazó lo haces por dinero... y en segundo lugar no puedo perdonar a quién pretenda matar fríamente a una inocente criatura que ningún mal te ha hecho... tu eliges la sopa o tendré que molestarme en lavar tu sucia sangre de la alfombra- dijo fríamente Belenus mientras ponía su espada cerca del cuello del cocinero, este lo único que hace es levantar lentamente la cuchara.

Belenus observa el cuerpo inerte del asesino cocinero muerto por su propio veneno -creo que Lord Frei tiene razón, la niña tiene que irse, pero es muy peligroso enviar a Ranma solo... ya se lo que debo hacer...-

Mientras en la habitación Ranma y la pequeña tenían un combate de almohadas ante las doncellas, que al principio se vieron nerviosas y molestas pero ahora están felices de ver como la alegría a regresado al rostro de la pequeña.

Antes del amanecer Ranma prepara su bolso junto al de la pequeña Iris con la ayuda mientras evita despertar a las doncellas, ve como aún la niña duerme tranquilamente en su cama. Fuera le esperan listos Méril y Rashell con sus equipajes para acompañarle en esta nueva misión.

-¡Iris despierta!- la pequeña despiertta lentamente -¿Ranma?- responde con bastante sueño.

Ya fuera los tres amigos einjergars, y una pequeña niña envuelta en una manta en los brazos de Ranma caminan rápidamente por las desiertas calles de Svartalfaheim, los tres chicos corren por distintos callejones evitando la vigilancia de los elfos, finalmente llegan a una pequeña plaza de la ciudad.

Dos figuras les estén esperando -¡¿FREI?!- preguntó sorprendido Ranma, -¡vaya te dejo al cuidado de Belenus un tiempo y ya se te olvidaron los buenos modales!- respondió con su ironía de siempre el dios de Asgard -hace tiempo que no nos vemos mi joven mortal-, Ranma no dejo de alegrarse al ver al conocido dios, a pesar de no tener muy buenos recuerdos de él no deja de sentirse más seguro en su presencia.

-¡¿MORTAL?!- Rashell y Méril saltaron de la impresión al escuchar la verdadera naturaleza de su amigo -¡¿LORD FREI?!- aún más sorprendidos por que están en presencia del mismísimo Lord Frei, el dios al que le sirven los Dragones Rojos, después de la impresión se inclinan cortésmente a diferencia de Ranma.

-¡Mucho mejor!- sonríe Frei -¿Belenus les explicaste el plan?-

La otra silueta era de Belenus -así es Lord Frei, se llevarán la niña a Midgar en secreto, mientras nosotros descubriremos quien desea su muerte-

-Pero recuerda Ranma, el que regreses a tu hogar no quiere decir que termine tu servicio conmigo, además irán tus compañeros para asegurar la protección de la princesa, nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder...- dijo Frei seriamente.

Los chicos recibieron instrucciones de Lord Frei y Belenus, también recibieron algunos implementos mágicos que le serían de utilidad en el futuro.

Finalmente se despiden, Ranma carga a la pequeña durmiendo en sus brazos, Belenus se le acerca mientras los chicos hablan entre ellos -Ranma, si no te vuelvo a ver, debes saber que me siento orgulloso de lo que has aprendido, sigue practicando y serás el mejor con la espada, aún mejor que yo...-

Ranma no entiende el por que de las palabras de Belenus -seguiré entrenando... pero sabes que soy representante de la escuela de combate libre... además no creo tener el talento que tu dices con la espada como tú- Ranma se veía extrañamente humilde, después de todo fue uno de los cambios que ha obrado en su persona el dolor.

-Ranma... el talento en la espada lo lllevas en tu sangre, más que el combate libre...- Belenus habla seriamente para sorpresa de Ranma -¿que crees que es más importante?... ¿unas cuantas generaciones de tradición en el combate libre enseñado por ese maestro del que me hablaste llamado Happosai?... ¿o los más de ocho siglos de la tradición de la esgrima y la lucha de la Dinastía Saotome?-

Ranma estaba confundido -¿Dinastía Saotome?... ¿esgrima?... ¿ocho siglos?-

Belenus le sonrió de una forma paternal, Ranma al fin comprendió el sentimiento de confianza que siempre le da esa mirada, era la mirada de un padre... como el que siempre debió haber tenido -¿Ranma... nunca te dije que el apellido de la familia de mi esposa era... SAOTOME?- Ranma se sobresaltó con la noticia -o sea que tu...-

-Así es... soy Belenus Saotome, ese ess el único apellido que recuerdo y que me enorgullece, no se como mis descendientes pudieron olvidar algo tan importante como sus antiguas tradiciones, pero espero haberlas recuperado con lo que te enseñe...- Belenus nota como Ranma mira su katana en su cintura -así es, esta es la espada de la Dinastía Saotome, espero que seas digno de ella... ¡ahora vete!-

Ranma no pudo responderle, Frei mandó rápidamente que se juntaran al centro mientras extendía sus manos -¡nos volveremos a ver mi joven mortal, y no te preocupes que enviaré a alguien muy pronto para que mantengan el contacto con nosotros-

Frei alzo sus manos y recitando un desconocido conjuro los tres chicos y la pequeña niña desaparecieron.

-¿Estarán bien?- se preguntó Belenus --no lo sé, tu los entrenaste ahora depende de que ellos hagan su parte y cuiden bien de la llave... o toda la vida de la creación podría peligrar- respondió Frei seriamente -ahora Belenus hagamos nuestra parte, no tenemos tiempo que perder- Belenus asiente y se marchan de la plaza.

Akane sale corriendo de su casa en dirección de la escuela seguida por su hermana Nabiki, ya han pasado dos meses desde que Ranma desapareció, y todo parece volver a la normalidad como antes de que Ranma llegara por primera vez a Nerima. Aún la familia espera angustiada noticias del joven Ranma, también sus "prometidas" que no se cansan de visitar el dojo preguntando por él, para el disgusto de Akane. La escuela Furinkan a reabierto sus puertas hace algunos días y todo parece estar en paz, pero como se dice por ahí, nada dura para siempre.

Tres jóvenes caminan por las calles de Nerima, uno de ellos lleva a una pequeña niña en sus hombros.

-¡GEEEZZZZ!- dice uno -¡esto parece unna locura, jamás pensé que Midgar cambiaría

tanto en un par siglos!-

El más pequeño de los jóvenes se ve un poco nervioso -amigos... creo que llamamos demasiado la atención- dice al ver como los habitantes de Nerima acostumbrados a ver de todo, no pueden dejar de observar a los tres jóvenes y la niña.

-Debe ser por estos uniformes¡demoniios no se como fue que acepte venir con ellos!- dice el que camina al frente cargando a la niña.

-¡A mi me gustan!- dijo la pequeña niñña de unos cinco o seis años que no deja de mirar sorprendida todo lo que le rodea.

Los tres jóvenes llaman la atención de las personas por el extraño vestuario que usan, los tres visten unas brillantes camisas rojas con bordados dorados abotonadas a un lado del torso, sus pantalones eran negros con botas del mismo color. Pero lo que más llama la atención son sus armas, uno porta una espléndida katana envainada que cuelga de un dorado cinturón, el chico de cabello rubio porta una hermosa lanza de dorados extremos que cuelga de su espalda, y el más pequeño también colgando de su espalda lleva un hermoso carcaj de cuero labrado lleno de flechas y un arco de exquisita madera junto con una pequeña espada en su cintura. Por último los tres usan capas negras y relucientes con un llamativo bordado rojo en sus espaldas con forma de un dragón oriental y los bolsos que también cuelgan de sus espaldas. La pequeña niña también es observada por los transeúntes, de cabellos oscuros y hermosos ojos grises, vistiendo un llamativo vestido celeste y una hermosa joya púrpura que cuelga sobre su pecho.

Kasumi barre alegremente la entrada de la casa, se queda un momento pensativa mientras mira el cielo -espero que Ranma este bien...-

-¡Gracias por preocuparte Kasumi!- se escuchó una voz.

Kasumi se fija en tres extraños jóvenes y una hermosa niña en frente de ella, vestidos con extraños atuendos y capas negras.

-¡OH MI!...- exclama Kasumi llevándosee las manos al rostro al mismo tiempo que deja caer su escoba.

Ranma baja la niña de sus hombros lentamente, en sus ojos se ve la emoción de estar nuevamente en su hogar, después mira alegremente a Kasumi -¡hola Kasumi!-

-¿Ranma?...- Kasumi reacciona y corre hacia el interior de la casa llamándolos a todos.

-¡GEEEZZZ!- dice Rashell -¡esa chica ees muy hermosa!-, -¡ni lo sueñes amigo!, no te atrevas a molestarla- le responde Ranma.

-¿Ella es tu novia?- pregunta Méril, --¡PUES CLARO QUE NO!- le grita Ranma haciendo que el pequeño Méril se cubra con sus manos -¡ella es la hermana de!... mi prometida...- dijo Ranma casi en un susurro -¡¿PROMETIDA?!- gritan ambos chicos a la vez.

-¡Por eso te moleta que Rashell le hagga algo a esa señorita... es por que ella es tu cuñada...- respondió con una sonrisa Méril, -¡GEEEZZZ!, así que nuestro amigo Ranma se nos casa... ¡vaya que eres precoz!- Ranma lo mira en forma asesina pero prefiere no golpearle, después de todo esta de nuevo en su casa y no quiere volver a las viejas costumbres, aunque piensa que valdría la pena al ver la maliciosa mirada de Rashell.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- pregunta la niña --si Iris, y si te gusta también será tu casa por ahora- responde Ranma con una sonrisa, la niña mira desde la entrada la casa de la familia Tendo -¡es muy bonita!- exclama la niña.

En eso aparece de nuevo Kasumi, junto con la señora Nodoka, Soun y muy atrás caminando con recelo Genma. El maestro Happosai también se hace presente y mira detenidamente el nuevo aspecto de Ranma. Su madre le abraza, Ranma no puede dejar de avergonzarse al estar frente a sus amigos einjergars, le llueven las preguntas al pobre chico, pero finalmente se calman y pasan al interior.

Ahora los tres chicos y la niña están sentados a la mesa, mientras continúa el interrogatorio.

-¿Dónde estuviste hijo?-, -¿qué fue loo que te pasó?-, -¿y esa ropa?-, -¿quiénes son tus amigos?-, -que niña más preciosa ¿quien es?- Ranma se siente un poco mareado ante tanta pregunta...

-¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!- grita Ranma y todos sse quedan callados -¡bien mucho mejor!, para empezar estos son Rashell y Méril mis compañeros einjergars sirvientes de los dioses de Asgard, y la pequeña niña es la princesa Iris Motvidnir del reino de Alvheim...- ahora son los miembros de la familia Tendo y Saotome los que están mareados ante semejante respuesta mientras los chicos solo ríen al ver la cara de ellos -en verdad debe ser difícil para un mortal creer todo esto- dice Méril amablemente.

Rashell se levanta -¡GEEEZZZ¡Ranma deja que yo les explique todo!- Ranma lo mira un poco preocupado mientras su amigo comienza a contar una gran historia en que entran dioses, demonios, einjergars, un escuadrón llamado los Dragones rojos, Asgard, el Valhala, las planicies de Nilfheim, la gran batalla de Alvheim, el reino de Svartalfaheim, espadas, hechizos, muertos vivientes, más batallas, por supuesto aunque sin decir mentiras exageró levemente su participación y la de sus amigos en estas.

La familia pasó su cara de no comprender nada a una de completo asombro, hasta Ranma se sintió incómodo por el orgullo con que lo mira su madre y la sorpresa de los demás cuando Rashell cuenta las aventuras que ellos vivieron como su enfrentamiento con los trolls, por supuesto que siempre exagerando un poco como cuando dijo que eran héroes reconocidos en el otro mundo y expertos cazadores de demonios muy poderosos, casi las autoridades máximas de los einjergars en Asgard. También Méril se sentía algo de vergüenza por los "pequeños condimentos" que su amigo agregaba para hacerse el importante.

Finalmente Rashell se sienta satisfecho de la gran forma en que le miran todos, habiendo contado una muy resumida historia de sus aventuras desde que Ranma esta con ellos, Ranma le agradeció en sus pensamientos el que no haya nombrado las veces que él estuvo en peligro ni las heridas que sufrió de las cuales aún no se recupera del todo, ya que no quería preocupar más a su familia de lo que ya su amigo los había dejado.

-¡MI HIJO!- su madre le vuelve a abrazzar haciendo que Ranma se sonroje por la vergüenza -¡no sabía que te habías vuelto todo un hombre, el orgullo de la familia!-

Ranma mira enfurecido a Rashell aún en los brazos de su madre -podrías a ver sido un poco más puntual en tu historia...- murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su amigo le escuchara.

-¡No me lo agradezcas amigo Ranma!- rííe maliciosamente Rashell, mientras Méril solo inclina su cabeza en silencio intentando ocultar las miradas de curiosidad de los miembros de esa "alborotada" familia.

Soun también hizo de lo suyo llorando sin cesar -¡RANMA ERES TODO UN DIGNO HÉROE, AHORA SI MI PEQUEÑA AKANE ESTARÁ ORGULLOSA DE TI!-

-¿Dónde esta Akane?- pregunto Ranma innmediatamente al escuchar su nombre. -En la

escuela con Nabiki, pero ya no tardarán en llegar... se pondrá tan feliz no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti Ranma- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa Kasumi, Ranma no pudo dejar de sonrojarse al pensar que Akane estaba preocupada por él, quizás todo lo que escucho y vio en Asgard no fue tan irreal como él creía, no sabía que decir o pensar, ni siquiera podía saber como reaccionaría cuando la viera, han pasado demasiadas cosas desde que se fue, ya no se siente el mismo de antes, por que ahora ve su vida y lo que le rodea en forma distinta, todo tiene un nuevo valor para él.

También su familia nota el cambio en el chico, ya no se ve inseguro, ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar su interés en saber donde estaba Akane como lo hacía antes, sus ojos mostraban no solo madurez, si no algo más que Nodoka no podía reconocer en su hijo.

Genma se encuentra en un rincón de la mesa sin siquiera atreverse a hablar, piensa que su hijo no ha notado en lo más mínimo su presencia, o quizás se ha olvidado de lo que le hizo -veo que ahora tu hijo es mucho más fuerte que antes Genma... si es que aún es tu hijo jejeje- ríe a su lado el maestro Happosai mientras Genma se pone pálido.

Akane camina lentamente al lado de su hermana Nabiki, la cual no deja de mirar con preocupación el triste rostro de ella, su pequeña hermana a estado muy cambiada últimamente. Ya ni siquiera sale a correr, y sus prácticas no son tan seguidas como antes, esta totalmente desanimada.

Las hermanas Tendo llegan a su casa, pero al acercarse a la puerta escuchan un incesante ajetreo dentro de esta, en verdad las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas últimamente y ya no acostumbran esta clase de ruidos.

-¿qué será ese ruido?- se pregunta Akaane, -quizás tengamos visitas- respondió Nabiki.

Las dos avanzan por el pasillo y notan que Kasumi no les recibe como siempre, a medida que continúan hacia a la sala se sienten los ruidos de conversaciones y risas, parece que en verdad hay una fiesta -vaya¿que estará sucediendo?- se pregunta Nabiki.

Akane abre la puerta que da a la sala y se encuentra con su familia reunida en la mesa junto a tres extraños invitados vestidos con impresionantes uniformes y capas, Nabiki detrás deja escapar un silbido al reconocer a uno de los jóvenes.

La chica de cabellos cortos y oscuros mira directamente al joven einjergar sentado al centro de sus amigos con un plato de tallarines a la mitad de su boca que le mira de la misma forma que ella.

-¿Ranma?...- es lo único que se le esccucha murmurar a Akane, después rápidamente ella camina como si nada al otro lado de la sala y continúa hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Todos están en silencio, Ranma termina de tragar su porción de tallarines, luego les susurra algo al oído de sus compañeros mientras estos sonríen.

Ranma se levanta para sorpresa de todos que aún se encuentran en silencio, con su mano saluda a Nabiki que ni siquiera puede responderle y solo imita el gesto del chico y se retira tranquilamente siguiendo a Akane a su cuarto.

La hermosa chica entra a su habitación -era... ¿Ranma?...- se pregunta suavemente -... pero... ¿por qué no pude decirle nada?- Akane se acerca a su cama y nota para su sorpresa que una pequeña niña esta durmiendo en ella.

La puerta de su habitación se abre lentamente, Ranma entra en silencio y la cierra detrás de él -¿Akane?- pregunta el chico.

Akane le da la espalda a Ranma, no se atreve a mirarle a los ojos, son tantas cosas que se le pasan por su mente ahora, cada día que esperó su regreso, cada vez que recordó su rostro, su voz, sus estupideces que la hacen enojar... pero que no dejan de ser parte de él.

Ranma observa detenidamente a Akane, esta tan cerca, ya no es una ilusión, un sueño que desaparece en un instante, es real y esta frente a él. Cada vez le cuesta más contenerse para abrazarla, cada vez es más difícil estar ahí sin escuchar su voz, y sin poder decir nada... es tan angustiante.

Akane es la primera en hablar -Ranma...- dijo suavemente -yo...- pero no pudo más, inclinó su rostro mirando el suelo -¿qué pensará de mi ahora?- piensa la chica.

-Akane...- Ranma esta mirando el sueloo -¡MALDICION!... por que es tan difícil...- pensó el chico, en ese momento recordó todo lo que pasó desde que dejó Nerima, todas las veces que le hizo falta su compañía, todas las veces que temió morir sin verla de nuevo, que temió morir sin poder decirle lo que en ese momento se atraviesa en su corazón y no puede salir por sus labios...

En eso Ranma recuerda sus propias palabras cuando estaba en Nilfheim, si volviera algún día todo sería distinto...

-Akane... yo...- Ranma se acerca a Akaane y pone una mano en su hombro obligándola suavemente a que le miré -¿Akane?-

La chica esta ahora frente a Ranma, Ranma puede ver su rostro inclinado-...esta ¿llorando?...- pensó Ranma -¡¿qué hice ahora?!-

-Akane por favor... no llores- dice suuavemente Ranma -no me gusta verte llorar...-

Akane se limpia el rostro rápidamente intentando mantener el poco orgullo que le queda y levantó su rostro observando al confundido chico -...¿y que quieres que haga?... te apareces de repente después de todo lo que sucedió¿y ahora preguntas por que lloró?... ¡¿se puede saber donde estuviste todo este tiempo?!- Akane se cubre su rostro intentando detener las lágrimas que no obedecen a su voluntad -Ranma... ¡ERES UN TONTO!- y lo abofeteó.

En el primer piso toda la familia estaba de pie bastante asustada a la salida del salón, dos jóvenes einjergars uno con su lanza y el otro con su corta espada están de guardia impidiendo que cualquiera de ellos pase por la puerta hacia las escaleras -¡lo siento pero son órdenes de nuestro comandante a cargo Ranma Saotome!- dijo Méril un poco divertido con la situación.

-¡Así es, el nos ordenó que mientras nno nos dijera lo contrario nadie puede pasar de esta sala!- dijo Rashell con una gran sonrisa -además ¡¿cómo es posible que ellos lleven una vida de pareja normal si ustedes quieren interrumpirles cada vez que están juntos?!- toda la familia se miran entre sí con cara de culpa, estaban todos decididos a ir a espiar a los chicos.

-¡GEEEZZZ!, ahora veo que lo que Ranmaa decía de su familia era cierto...- le dijo Rashell a Méril, el pequeño solo asiente.

Akane estaba en shock, no lo podía creer había golpeado a Ranma, después de tanto tiempo esperándolo no pudo contra sus viejas costumbres -¿qué hice?- se preguntaba en su mente la chica, su miedo había podido más y reaccionó en forma automática golpeándolo.

-...Akane...- dijo Ranma lentamente innclinando su cabeza.

Akane cerró los ojos esperando lo peor -me va a ofender... me va a insultar- decía con miedo para sí -...ahora yo fui quien lo arruinó todo...-

Ranma se acaricio su roja mejilla, en eso una idea pasó por su mente -y si yo...- luego sonrió -¡QUE DIABLOS TOTAL SOLO SE VIVE UNA VEZ!- pensó y rió alegremente dejando sorprendida a la chica.

-¡Akane eres la misma chica violenta... que tanto extrañe!...- y para sorpresa de Akane, Ranma la abraza aún riendo.

-¡Akane!... no sabes cuanto te extrañee, y si tanto me odias y deseas golpearme será mejor que me golpees por algo que valga la pena...- decía Ranma mientras sigue riendo alegremente, no puede creer lo que esta haciendo, ni mucho menos lo que piensa hacer.

Akane sintiendo el cariñoso abrazo de su prometido aún no entiende lo que esta pasando -...lo golpee ¿y ahora me abraza?...-, aún así la chica comienza a reír junto con su prometido y responde el abrazo de este, no lo entiende pero lo disfruta bastante.

Finalmente Ranma se separa un poco de Akane y se ven directamente a los ojos, Ranma continuó hablando suavemente -si vas a golpearme, hazlo por algo que valga la pena...- sonríe con malicia -...¡como esto!-

En ese instante Ranma acerca sus labios besando tiernamente a Akane, la chica no puede creer lo que esta sucediendo, sus ojos están abiertos impresionada, intenta soltarse por la sorpresa pero Ranma la tiene firmemente afirmada al pasar sus brazos por detrás de su cintura, pero cuando al fin se da cuenta de lo que ocurre cierra sus ojos y responde el beso de Ranma para ahora sorpresa del chico.

Después de un rato ambos se separan lentamente, se produce un intenso silencio en el que solo se sienten los latidos apresurados de los jóvenes -¿creo que ahora debo correr antes de que me mates no?- agregó con una maliciosa sonrisa Ranma.

El chico suelta a Akane y sale rápidamente de la habitación, Akane se queda parada aún en las nubes, siente su corazón latir deprisa -...Ranma... ¿me beso?- piensa mientras se pasa los dedos por sus labios -Ranma...¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- Akane pone una cara de enojo fingido -ya verás Ranma...- ríe alegremente.

Akane esta feliz, jamás pensó que ocurriría esto, siempre soñó con un momento así pero nunca de esta forma tan inesperada. Después de un momento sale de su estado de ensoñación -bienvenido a casa Ranma- murmura Akane con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ranma ya fuera de la habitación también esta en shock mirando la puerta con el nombre de su prometida -¡MALDICIÓN!- pensó el chico -¡¿YO LA BESÉ?!- aún incrédulo por sus propios actos -¿y no me golpeó?-

Ranma se rasca la cabeza con su mano mientras intenta pensar en todo lo ocurrido en este día, en verdad al ver a Akane no pudo controlar todas sus emociones y sentimientos que vivió desde que se fue.

-Bueno.. quizas... - dijo para sí completamente ruborizado y aún sintiendo los latidos de su corazón -pero valió la pena, en verdad que valió la pena- pensó al recordar como Akane contestó su beso -jejeje y yo que pensé que me mataría...-

Dedica un último pensamiento a la chica que para bien o para mal nunca lo ha dejado indiferente, mientras regresa al salón donde aún estaban sus guardaespaldas.

-¡Rashell, Méril ya es suficiente, gracias amigos!- los chicos se vuelven a sentar en la mesa riendo -¿y como te fue con tu prometida?- pregunta Rashell.

Ranma solo se sonrojó, toda la familia lo miró sospechosamente -¡Hey¡yo solo la estaba saludando eso es todo!-

-¿A si?- preguntó Nabiki -¿y por que llos guardaespaldas?- mientras lo mira con una maliciosa sonrisa.

En eso Akane baja lentamente las escaleras, con una pequeña niña afirmada de su mano -¡Bienvenido a casa Ranma!- le dice con una tierna sonrisa que calentó el corazón de Ranma, el chico le miró de la misma forma haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, no pudiendo olvidar la escena ocurrida hace algunos minutos.

En eso notan ambos chicos que todos están en silencio mirándoles -¡¿como que bienvenido¿acaso no se habían saludado ya arriba?- Nabiki estaba muy divertida con la situación -¿o que hicieron entonces?-

-Ya Nabiki no los molestes, además tennemos invitados- salió en defensa de ellos la sonriente Kasumi.

Ranma y Akane no sabían que decir, -...Ranma no me has presentado a tus amigos- dice finalmente para salir al pasó, mientras observa a la preciosa niña que se afirma de su mano.

La pequeña que estaba en silencio sin entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor ya se sentía más segura -¡Ranma!- se soltó de la mano de Akane y corrió a los brazos del chico, Ranma la levanta cariñosamente sorprendiéndolos a todos, especialmente a Akane.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó el chico, IIris alegremente afirma con su cabeza pero después se queda un poco pensativa -¿me puedo quedar con el pijama?-

Akane sonrió -claro que puedes, ese era mi viejo pijama cuando tenía tu edad...-

-¡Gracias Akane!- responde la niña bajjando de los brazos de Ranma, -¿y desde cuando se conocen?- preguntó Ranma.

-Pues...- Akane rió con Iris en forma cómplice -poco después que bajaste despertó y pudimos conversar un rato ¿verdad Iris?- la niña solo sonreía mientras come unas galletas que le ofreció Kasumi.

Esa tarde en la mesa se escucharon historias de monstruos y espadas, lugares maravillosos que Ranma contaba. Iris se divertía mucho juntó con Akane que no se dejaba de sorprender con las fantásticas aventuras de Ranma. Por supuesto que el chico fue mucho más prudente que su amigo Rashell, pues no quería asustar a Akane y su familia ni mucho menos traerle algún recuerdo triste a la pequeña Iris.

Y así fue como Ranma Saotome regresó a Nerima, ahora su vida regresaría a su antigua "paz", o eso creía, pero ya las cosas no eran iguales aún muchas aventuras le quedan por vivir pero tiene nuevos amigos que estarán a su lado, y también nuevos enemigos...

Desde las alturas de la escuela Furinkan una misteriosa silueta se deja ver a gran altura, mientras su capa flamea al frío viento de Nerima.

-¡al fin... al fin siento la esencia ddel maldito mortal que me quitó a mi hermano!...- se escucha su fría voz.

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

**FIN DE LA PARTE TERCERA**

**Y FIN DEL CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

Gilgamech: Al fin acabe el capítulo cinco, la verdad es que este si ha sido el más difícil, quizás quedo largo por la inclusión de una parte extra, pero nuestra filosofía fue que Ranma tenía que regresar en esta entrega de Crónicas, por eso se le llamo a este capítulo especial por la transición en la historia desde Asgard a Nerima... además que muchos no nos hubiesen perdonado el que no estuviera el prometido reencuentro entre Ranma y Akane en esta parte...

Ya se muchos pensarán que como fue que Ranma hizo lo que hizo, pero piensen durante todas esas veces en que ya se creyó muerto pensó en todo lo que debió haber hecho, pues es lógico que su encuentro con Akane haya sido tan... ¿ustedes se hubiesen controlado?... jejeje.

A todo esto el próximo capítulo tendremos las nuevas aventuras de un einjergar en Nerima, ya saben¿qué sucederá con Ranma y compañía ahora¿y las demás prometidas¿un par de locos einjergars dando vuelta por ahí¿y quien diablos es ese tipo que se apareció hablando al final?

Por supuesto más aventuras y combates a muerte en el próximo Crónicas de Asgard.

comentarios, críticas destructivas, cartas de apoyo, consejos, ideas, y lo que se les ocurra envíalo a atmcmlxxix(arroba)yahoo.es, o visita la página oficial de Crónicas de Asgard en te esperamos.

NOTA: Mi amigo Arlequín por problemas personales no pudo estar en este capítulo,

esperamos que vuelvas pronto amigo !.

Términos usados en Crónicas de Asgard (Hoy no tenemos mucho por ausencia de nuestro amigo Arlequín, pero ya verán en el próximo)

Einjergar: Almas de los guerreros mortales muertos en la batallas, quienes son escogidos para luchar por los dioses por una eternidad.

Svartalfaheim: Ciudad qué en la mitología nórdica se conoce como la ciudad de los elfos oscuros, parientes de los elfos de Alvheim.

Alvheim: La ciudad de los elfos.

Nilfheim: Tierras exteriores a Asgard y Midgar

Jotumheim: Montañas en el país de Nilfheim.

Eso es todo por ahora, no hay mucho nuevo en esta parte pero ya verán en el próximo. ¡NOS VEMOS!.


	6. Sentimientos

Crónicas de Asgard es un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Fantasy Fics Estudios, grupo formado por Arlequín y Gilgamech, y ahora también una gran cantidad de amigos que han cooperado con nosotros, especialmente a nuestros colegas escritores de otros maravillosos fics a quienes los consideramos miembros honoríficos de nuestra familia. Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a quién debemos esta gran historia que tanto nos hace soñar. No escribimos con fines de lucro, solo lo hacemos por amor al arte. Y ahora disfruten de la sexta entrega de Crónicas...

_---- Fantasy Fics Estudios ----_

Ranma se despierta agitadamente, mira por la ventana y se da cuenta que aún estaba oscuro -¡maldición¿que hora es?-

-¡La de levantarse dormilón!- Rashell a su lado ya se estaba vistiendo con su uniforme de entrenamiento, compuesto de pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color manga corta, con un cinturón rojo y el emblema de los Dragones Rojos en su espalda -¡Geez¡Méril despierta...!- dice mientras mueve con su pie al dormido chico, este comienza a despertar igual que Ranma -¿Rashell?... ¿qué está pasando?-

Ranma se sienta en su cama mirando bastante molesto a su amigo -Rashell¿por qué demonios nos despiertas de madrugada?-

Rashell solo sonrió mientras Méril comienza a vestirse con el mismo uniforme del rubio chico -¡vamos Ranma¿desde cuando estas tan perezoso?, sabes que siempre nos levantamos a estas horas para entrenar-

_---- Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi ----_

Ranma se levanta automáticamente y mientras se viste también con su negro uniforme de entrenamiento mira la desordenada habitación, ahora su padre no estaba con él, pero a cambio tenía a sus dos amigos compartiendo su dormitorio, sus bolsos aún tirados en el suelo junto con las capas y sus demás uniformes, Ranma jamás recordó ser tan desordenado pero a un día de haber llegado a su querida Nerima bastante cansados por las distintas emociones vividas el día de ayer, es lógico que solo se arrojaran sobre sus futones sin siquiera preocuparse por esto.

-¡Hey pero hoy no puedo entrenar!...- ante las palabras de Ranma sus dos amigos les miran curiosos -¿y por qué Ranma?- pregunta ya más despierto Méril.

Ranma ya vestido los mira en forma un poco avergonzada -es que hoy... tengo que ir a la escuela... jejeje- dijo mientras se rasca nerviosamente la cabeza.

-¡¿LA ESCUELA?!- preguntan ambos chicos a la vez.

_---- Un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Arlequín y Gilgamech ----_

Rashell y Méril se revuelcan en el suelo riéndose ante la molesta mirada de Ranma que ya estaba apretando sus puños -¡¿y que tiene de gracioso?!-

-No...nada jajaja... nada en serio es que... jajaja... no... puedo... jajaja- Rashell apenas podía contener las lágrimas de la risa.

Méril que ya estaba más tranquilo le responde -¡no te enojes Ranma es que aún no nos acostumbramos a que seas un mortal!... y uno que va a la escuela como un niño... jajaja...- nuevamente el pequeño comienza a reír -...a la escuela como un niño pequeño... jejeje...- Méril intenta contenerse pero no puede.

Ranma comienza a enfurecerse -¡AQUI EL ÚNICO NIÑO PEQUEÑO ERES TÚ!-, Ranma estaba apunto de golpearlos cuando se detiene dándoles una indiferente mirada, después se retira de la habitación a la vez que deja escapar un cansado suspiro.

Sus amigos se le quedan viendo -¿Ranma?-

_---- Presentan ----_

Ranma sale de la habitación no sin antes llevarse su katana con él y sus botas en una mano, sus amigos se miran entre sí -¿se habrá ofendido Rashell?- pregunta el joven Méril.

-¡GEEEZZZ¿y desde cuando esta tan sensible?- se pregunta mientras ambos chicos lo siguen también portando sus armas.

Ranma baja lentamente las escaleras para no despertar a nadie, se acerca a la sala y abre la puerta que da al jardín. Se pone sus botas con tranquilidad y camina lentamente deteniéndose en medio del jardín, respira profundamente el matutino aire de su hogar sintiéndose feliz de estar de regreso.

-¿Ranma?- Rashell y Méril ya estaban en el patio con él -disculpa Ranma no quisimos ofenderte... nosotros...- no alcanzó a seguir el pequeño Méril cuando Ranma lo detuvo.

-¿De que demonios hablan?, yo no me ofendí ni nada de eso... ¿o creen que soy una chica?- ambos amigos pusieron cara pensativa al recordar a una violenta pelirroja vistiendo el uniforme de los Dragones Rojos.

-¡Ni se les ocurra pensar en eso!- dijo Ranma al darse cuenta de lo que estaban pensando sus amigos -además yo solo estaba meditando en algo...- sus amigos tomaron atención al notar el cambio de actitud de Ranma -ya que es de madrugada creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo para entrenar un poco antes de que vayamos a la escuela ¿no creen?-

-¿Vayamos?... ¿o sea todos?- preguntaron a coro bastante sorprendidos Rashell y Méril, -¡debes estar bromeando Ranma!... ¿verdad?- la pregunta de Méril era casi una súplica.

-¡GEEZ! una es que estés a cargo de la misión pero otra es que quieras que vayamos a la escuela... ¡DEBES ESTAR LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE TE ACOMPAÑAREMOS!-

Pero Ranma solo les respondió con una siniestra sonrisa que heló el corazón de los dos jóvenes einjergars, hablaba en serio, muy en serio...

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**CAPÍTULO SEXTO: "SENTIMIENTOS"**

**PARTE 1: "EINJERGARS, DEMONIOS Y... ¿LA ESCUELA?"**

Akane duerme plácidamente en su cama, se despierta lentamente y mira hacia su lado para ver a la pequeña niña que duerme junto a ella. En un momento Akane siente una gran alegría al ver a la pequeña, porque significa que lo de ayer no fue solo un sueño.

-Ranma regresó...- dijo con una sincera sonrisa, en eso Akane se sonroja al recordar lo ocurrido en su habitación -él... ¿me besó?... pero... ¿por qué?-

Aún se pregunta si Ranma la besó por que es un aprovechado... o por que en verdad siente algo por ella. El solo imaginárselo la hizo ruborizarse aún más.

-¡Ranma eres un tonto!- dijo sonriendo suavemente para no despertar a la niña, luego se pasa los dedos por sus labios recordando la suave y cálida sensación de su primer beso... bueno del segundo pero el primero no cuenta pues fue cuando Ranma estaba transformado en gato por el neko ken.

-Fue Ranma quien me besó... a mí... y estaba conciente esta vez- Akane aún no podía olvidar lo ocurrido -...y yo no pude resistir las ganas de... fue tan...-

Akane sonríe en forma nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo diciendo que odia a los hombres ya no lo creía tanto, bueno por lo menos no por uno, todo era color de rosa en la mente de Akane, su imaginación se deja llevar soñando con lo que podría ser su vida desde ahora -... debo hablar con Ranma, debo saber porque me besó, tengo que aclararlo o me volveré loca ...¿pero como?-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escuchó un grito en el jardín que hace saltar a la chica de la cama, también la niña se despierta asustada mirando hacia todos lados sin poder reconocer el lugar donde esta -¿...Ranma?- pregunta la niña asustada, Akane se recupera del susto y abraza a la pequeña.

-¡Calma Iris, yo estoy aquí, soy yo Akane, todo esta bien!- dijo tiernamente, la niña se despierta del todo y se relaja en los brazos de la chica.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- otro grito pero ahora le siguió el sonido como de una explosión -¡¿qué esta ocurriendo aquí?!- se pregunta Akane mientras se levanta preocupada y molesta a la vez -Espera aquí Iris ya regreso... ¿está bien?- la niña asiente y Akane corre hacia las escaleras.

-¡NO FUE JUSTO!- grita Rashell levantándose de entre los escombros de lo que antes era una parte de la pared del jardín dejando una amplia vista hacia la calle, Ranma con su katana en la mano lo mira con una gran sonrisa -no te quejes Rashell, acepta que soy más fuerte que tú...-

-¡NUNCA!- se levanta el rubio einjergar sacudiendo su ropa -¡es solo que no puedo usar toda mi fuerza contra un soldado aún convaleciente!- ahora el chico lo mira con burla.

-¡¿A SI?!- Ranma se prepara para luchar nuevamente -¡vamos a ver quien esta convaleciente!, además ya estoy perfectamente bien... ¡déjate de tus tontas excusas y pelea!- Ambos jóvenes se miran listos para el siguiente movimiento, pero se ven bastante alegres, están disfrutando del entrenamiento.

-¡Vamos chicos!, por favor yo también quiero practicar- decía Méril aburrido sentado en una piedra al lado de la poza.

-¡EN UN MOMENTO!- esponden a coro los jóvenes mientras corren nuevamente chocando sus armas, intercambian rápidamente golpes de espada y lanza que ambos bloquean y evitan en forma sorprendente, Rashell intenta una estocada que Ranma evita inclinando su cuerpo hacia un lado.

-¡TE TENGO!- gritó el rubio einjergar a la vez que giraba su cuerpo barriendo con su lanza las piernas de Ranma.

-¿Qué?- Ranma cae de espaldas pero antes de tocar el suelo apoya su mano libre y gira para caer de pie -¡HEY!... ¡eso fue sucio!- reclama ahora el chico de la trenza.

-¡En la guerra y en la comida todo se vale!- ríe Rashell al ver la cara molesta de su amigo Ranma -¡además no te quejes tu empezaste con los golpes bajos al patearme como la otra vez!-

-¡Amigos!- Méril trata de llamar su atención, -¡AHORA NO MÉRIL QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS!- gritan a la vez mientras se preparan para atacar nuevamente.

-¡PERO AMIGOS!- insiste Méril, ambos chicos le miran y ven como su pequeño amigo les indica con el dedo hacia la sala, Ranma y Rashell giran sus cabezas con curiosidad para ver a toda la familia reunida mirando la pelea.

Kasumi, Nabiki, Nodoka, Soun, Happosai, Genma y por supuesto Akane aún en pijamas los miran bastante molestos.

-Jejeje... ¡buenos días Akane!- saluda Ranma nervioso, -¡buenos días!- también saludan sus amigos einjergars.

-¡Ranma...!- Akane se veía más que enojada, esto despertó el instinto de conservación de Ranma -¡¿qué crees que estas haciendo...?!-

Ranma enfunda su katana y con una inocente mirada responde -eh... pues entrenando ¿qué no ves?-

En eso Akane se acerca y le da un tremendo golpe con su mazo que lo deja enterrado en el jardín -¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ENTRENAR A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MAÑANA?!-

A pesar del golpe toda la familia los observa con alegría, hace tanto tiempo que no veían a Akane tan animada.

-El desayuno ya esta listo- dijo Kasumi aún en bata, pensó que ya no podrían volver a la cama así que mejor preparó el desayuno.

Todos pasaron a la mesa. Akane, que ya se le había pasado el enojo por lo de Ranma, subió a buscar a la pequeña Iris -¡ahora me siento mucho mejor!- pensó la chica al haber podido desquitar todo su nerviosismo de hace algunos minutos con el pobre de Ranma -quizás se me pasó la mano...- sonríe.

Rashell y Méril ya un poco más repuestos de la impresión ante semejante demostración de cariño se acercan a Ranma aún en el suelo.

-Ranma... ¿estas bien?- pregunta Méril pero solo obtiene un gruñido por respuesta.

-¡Como dirían por allí, el amor duele! jejeje...¡AUCH!- exclamó Rashell al tener un puño hundido en su rostro, creo que Ranma ya se estaba cansando de las bromas de su amigo.

-¡¿Duele verdad?!- preguntó con malicia Ranma al retirar su puño. Rashell con la nariz sangrando solo asiente molesto y Méril se dirige hacia la casa sin parar de reír.

Akane caminaba lentamente al lado de su prometido, no deja de verle con extrañeza pues también vienen con ellos Nabiki y sus dos nuevos amigos del otro mundo -Nabiki¿por qué viniste con nosotros?... siempre te vas antes- preguntó la chica de cabello corto.

-¿Y perderme la diversión?, ni lo sueñes hermanita- responde con su pícara sonrisa Nabiki.

Ranma por su parte no presta atención a la conversación de las hermanas Tendo pues va muy entusiasmado hablando con sus amigos que no dejan de interrogarlo por cada cosa nueva que ven, desde los postes de luz hasta los automóviles, es que todo es nuevo para ellos.

Akane y Nabiki como siempre van vestidas con su uniforme del Furinkan, mientras que Ranma, Rashell y Méril a falta de uniformes usan el mismo traje negro de entrenamiento, puede que sea llamativo pero no más que la demás ropa que tienen, así que no tuvieron otra opción. Esto no incomoda a Ranma en lo más mínimo pues ya esta acostumbrado a ir como quiere a la escuela, además de que esta muy acostumbrado a la cómoda y resistente ropa del otro mundo. Ranma era el único que lleva su arma, en cierto modo le tomo cariño a su katana en este tiempo y no fue capaz de dejarla en casa a pesar de lo que dijera Akane que ya estaba molesta por la decisión de ir con ese raro uniforme.

-¡GEEZ!... ¿y por que tenemos que ir nosotros a la escuela?- vuelve a reclamar Rashell, Méril lo apoya con la mirada.

-¡Dejen de quejarse!, además es más seguro que vengan conmigo a dejarlos en casa haciendo quizás que cosas- dice Ranma recordando la manera en que Rashell hablaba de Kasumi -además de quedarse tendrían que reparar el muro del jardín...-

Rashell y Méril se miran y pensando lo mismo comienzan a silbar haciéndose los desentendidos, ninguno quería trabajar reparando los daños de su entrenamiento.

-Ranma...- Akane le dirige la palabra haciendo que este se ponga tenso, también estaba bastante nervioso por lo ocurrido ayer y no sabía de que forma tratar a Akane después del beso.

-Ranma... ¿estas seguro de que quieres ir ya a la escuela?- pregunta Akane preocupada -acabas de llegar y quizás tu estés cansado aún...-

-¡No te preocupes Akane!- responde Rashell tan metido en conversaciones ajenas como siempre -él no necesita descanso es un Dragón Rojo como nosotros, si supieras todos los peligros que vivimos esto no es nada...- no alcanzó a terminar cuando Ranma lo calló de un golpe en la cabeza -¡no te cansas de hablar de más¿verdad?- dijo bastante molesto Ranma.

Akane no pudo resistir las ganas de reír -hablando de más como alguien que conozco...- dijo la chica, Ranma la miró ofendido pero no pudo más que quedarse embelesado al verla, hace tanto tiempo que no la veía sonreír así -se ve tan... bonita...- pensó el joven en las nubes.

-¿Ranma?- preguntó un poco nerviosa Akane, Ranma la miraba en silencio directamente a sus ojos, los demás chicos solo los miran divertidos -¿RANMA?- insiste Akane ahora ruborizada por que Ranma no le quita la vista de encima como si el mundo entero dejara de existir a su alrededor.

-¡¿AH?!- exclamó el chico aún en las nubes.

Ranma reacciona y mira hacia todos lados viendo a Nabiki y sus amigos en silencio observando la tierna escena -¡¿por qué te detienes Ranma?!- pregunta Rashell.

-¡¿Que esperas?!- insiste Nabiki.

-Quizás deberíamos dejarles solos ¿no creen?- pregunta inocentemente Méril.

Ranma se puso rojo al igual que Akane -¡será mejor apresurarnos antes de que lleguemos tarde!- dijo Ranma mientras comienza a correr en dirección de la escuela.

-¡...Ranma tiene razón vamos a llegar tarde!- Akane imita a su prometido y corre detrás de él dejando solos a sus tres acompañantes.

-¡Pero que ternura!- dijo Nabiki divertida mientras ríen los jóvenes einjergars.

Los Dragones Rojos fueron recibidos como héroes en Asgard, durante un día lleno de celebraciones en que varios dioses les concedieron honores ante la admiración y envidia de otros escuadrones einjergars, terminando con un banquete en su cuartel. Aún así en medio de la alegría se sentía el vacío de tres de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron en medio del jolgorio Nina la valkiria noto esta ausencia y con la mano en el corazón preguntó al capitán Belenus por ellos, temiendo lo peor.

Belenus en medio de las celebraciones aparto hacia un lado a la valkiria para hablar a solas. La chica al escuchar la respuesta de Belenus se alegró, pero Belenus continúo dando algunas instrucciones que la sorprendieron por completo, finalmente la valkiria responde -si son ordenes de Lord Frei, estaré dispuesta a obedecer en lo que sea necesario- fue el final de esa conversación, ambos se separaron y Nina sin dar mayores explicaciones dejo el salón y se fue a su habitación ante la sorpresa de sus compañeras valkirias.

Una extraña silueta observa detenidamente desde las alturas de la preparatoria Furinkan como los alumnos llegan a la escuela esa mañana.

-¡HEY MIREN ESO!- se escuchan los rumores de los alumnos -¡es Ranma!-

Ranma entra por las puertas, nunca jamás se imagino que se sentiría tan bien de llegar a la escuela. Detrás de él viene Akane, la chica se ve para sorpresa de sus amigas alegre como hace mucho tiempo que no le veían así.

-¡Ranma!- los compañeros de Ranma le rodean para saludarle, como siempre llueven las preguntas, además de la curiosidad por saber donde estaba no se cansan de preguntar por su vestuario tan llamativo y la katana que cuelga a su cintura.

-¡SAOTOME¿Cómo te atreves aparecer nuevamente ante mi en compañía de la dulce Akane Tendo?- el grupo que rodea a Ranma y Akane se separan para ver frente a la entrada del edificio a nadie más que Kuno Tatewaki.

-¡KUNO!- Ranma sonríe para sorpresa de Akane y del resto -¡no sabes cuanto extrañe tus idioteces!-

Kuno se exaspera -¡insolente Saotome¡yo el relámpago azul del Furinkan Kuno Tatewaki te enseñaré a respetar a tus superiores!- como siempre saca su espadita de madera amenazando a Ranma.

-¡GEEEZZZ¡¿Quién es ese imbécil?!- los alumnos miran detrás de ellos para ver a otros dos extraños jóvenes vestidos como Ranma acompañando a Nabiki.

-Ranma no deberías dejarnos atrás¿no crees?- dijo Méril un poco nervioso de ver a tanta gente reunida.

-¡Ranma, se nos hace tarde!- dijo Akane para salir al paso, Ranma mira a su alrededor parece que las cosas se complican un poco más de lo esperado. Por un lado sus compañeros esperando explicaciones, por otro el loco de Kuno intentando desafiarlo y por si fuera poco sus nuevos amigos de los cuales debe encargarse ahora. Y se le olvidaba a Nabiki que ya estaba vendiendo información sobre él.

Kuno sin previo aviso se arroja contra Ranma que aún parecía distraído mirando a sus amigos.

-¡RANMA!- la voz de Akane se escucha haciendo que todos observen, parece que Kuno esta apunto de golpear a un muy distraído Ranma.

Ranma se gira con una sonrisa -¿atacando por la espalda Kuno?- preguntó a la vez que desenvaina su katana cruzándose con Kuno.

Todos se quedan mirando en silencio excepto por los jóvenes einjergars que le miran sonriendo, Ranma a unos metros de Kuno envaina su katana y continúa caminando en dirección del edificio -¡vamos chicos!- Ranma se adelanta seguido por sus nuevos amigos, -¿no crees que exageraste Ranma?- pregunta Méril antes de alejarse del grupo.

Los chicos de la escuela se quedan viendo a Kuno aún de pie, en un momento se gira -¡detente Saotome, no huyas!- dijo apuntando con su bokken hacia Ranma.

Ranma se detiene y se gira mirándolo con una sonrisa -pero Kuno ¿cómo vas a pelear sin tu espadita?- en eso para sorpresa de Kuno y del resto de los alumnos la espada de Kuno se parte en varias rodajas quedándose solo con la empuñadura en sus manos.

-¡Escúchame bien Kuno!- todos se quedan viendo a Ranma, su mirada no era la de siempre, mucho más seria y su postura mostraba nobleza al igual que sus amigos a su lado -¡jamás tu estúpida técnica de kendo podrá derrotar los más de ocho siglos de esgrima de la dinastía Saotome!, espero que te haya quedado claro...-

Se escuchan las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los alumnos, Akane y Nabiki también se quedaron viendo la escena -¿desde cuando Ranma es tan hábil con la katana?- se pregunta Nabiki.

Akane también esta sorprendida, a pesar de su experiencia en artes marciales no pudo ver más que un solo golpe, también se quedo pensando en las últimas palabras del chico -¿ocho siglos de esgrima de la dinastía Saotome?... ¿qué significa eso?- ahora sí que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Ranma.

Una sombra se asoma desde el tejado de la escuela -¡al fin te encontré mortal!- su tétrica risa podría helar la sangre de cualquiera -y además vienes con otros Dragones Rojos... ¡perfecto¡mi venganza estará completa cuando acabe con esos malditos einjergars!-

Ranma y sus amigos continúan su camino hacia el edificio -esta haciendo un poco de frío...- dijo suavemente Méril, -¡GEEEZZZ! esto me recuerda al frío de Nilfheim...- dijo Rashell y los tres chicos se detienen con un mal presentimiento.

Los tres se miran fijamente -un frío que helaría tu alma...- murmuró Ranma, -un aire que trae la muerte...- dijo preocupado Méril, -¡las puertas de Hel están abiertas!- exclamó Rashell. -¡Maldición!- dijeron a coro los preocupados einjergars.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Akane haciendo que lo tres jóvenes saltaran por el susto.

-no... no es nada señorita Akane- respondió un poco nervioso Méril, -si nada de que preocuparse Akane- dijo Ranma a la vez que se adelanta para evitar seguir dando explicaciones. Akane los mira alejarse, no puede dejar de preocuparse por la extraña actitud de Ranma y sus amigos -¡algo se traen entre manos!... estoy segura...- pensó la chica.

El día continuó relativamente normal, además de la recepción que Ranma obtuvo de sus compañeros también se destaco la presentación de dos nuevos alumnos. Rashell el mayor que se ve alrededor de 18 años fue a dar al curso de Nabiki para sorpresa de esta. Mientras que Méril se quedo en el curso de Ranma, a pesar de decir que tiene 14 años, fue presentado como un alumno adelantado, por sus excelentes rendimientos en anteriores escuelas, o eso dijeron.

En la hora de descanso, en la sala de clases, Ranma y Méril comen felices de los almuerzos que Kasumi preparó para ellos. A su lado esta Akane, que para sorpresa de sus amigas esta vez se sentó con Ranma, y lo más raro es que a pesar del buen rato que llevan aún no se han peleado.

Akane los mira comer con atención, apenas había probado bocado -¿por qué me miras Akane?- pregunta Ranma en forma maliciosa. La chica se molesta -¡nada!... ¡¿además como crees que te voy a estar mirando?!-

El chico dejó de comer y la ve fijamente -no lo sé, yo solo pensé que... ¡olvídalo!- terminó diciendo Ranma seriamente, su cara mostró un poco de tristeza.

Akane se sintió mal por la forma en que le habló a Ranma, después de todo el ha sido muy amable desde que llegó y ni siquiera la ha ofendido -Ranma yo lo siento no quise decir...-

-¡Entonces si me estabas mirando!- dijo Ranma con una tonta sonrisa de triunfo, Akane estaba sorprendida pues Ranma solo estaba bromeando a costa suya.

-¡RAAANMMAAAAA!- Méril levantó su comida rápidamente antes de que Akane levantara la mesa y con ella golpeara al pobre de Ranma. todos en la sala los observan haciendo que Akane se sonroje -¡ya decía yo que algo no estaba bien!- dijo Hiroshi, -al fin las cosas vuelven a ser como antes- respondió Daisuke, desde atrás Ukyo observa con una sonrisa, al fin sus temores desaparecieron al ver tan conocida escena.

Ranma se levanta bastante adolorido, todos en la sala están en silencio mirándole esperando como siempre la lista de insultos de parte de su parte. Pero el tiempo pasa y no escucharon nada.

El chico acomoda nuevamente la mesa y se sienta para continuar comiendo, incluso Akane esta sorprendida por esto -¿Ranma te sientes bien?- le pregunta.

Ranma solo la mira con una sonrisa -¡vamos Akane¿acaso piensas que me voy a enojar contigo por algo tan insignificante?, además fue mi culpa por molestarte en primer lugar-

Todos le miran incrédulos, Ukyo solo parpadea sin entender que rayos esta pasando. Méril que no entiende el porque de la sorpresa esta un poco incomodo con la situación. Akane también esta sorprendida con la actitud de Ranma -creo que se me pasó la mano y lo golpeé muy fuerte- pensó bastante afligida la chica mientras mira a su prometido con lástima como si estuviera enfermo.

-¡GEEEZZZZ¡¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?!- se escucha un grito desde el pasillo, -¡tu fuiste el que empezó en primer lugar!- se escucha otro grito.

En eso entran por la puerta en forma bastante ruidosa Nabiki y Rashell, ambos miran la sala y cuando ven a Ranma se acercan golpeando la mesa delante del chico -¡RANMA!- ambos gritan a la vez.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- pregunta Ranma asustado.

Nabiki es la primera en hablar -¡escúchame Ranma será mejor que le enseñes a tus amigos a comportarse!- dijo mirando de reojo con bastante rabia a Rashell.

-¡Pues la que debiera aprender a comportarse es otra!- dijo Rashell.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunta Akane un poco preocupada, para ver a su hermana Nabiki tan fuera de si tiene que ser algo muy malo.

-¡Lo que sucede es que jamás en mi vida había sido tan humillada como hoy!- dijo Nabiki.

Rashell se cruza de brazos -¡GEEEZZ¡no fue mi culpa, todo es culpa de ella!, además no debería de andar por ahí cobrándole favores a la gente...-

-¡SILENCIO!- el grito de Ranma hizo callar a los jóvenes -ahora díganme que fue lo que sucedió... ¡y uno a la vez!- terminó diciendo antes de que ambos comenzaran con su discusión de nuevo.

-Lo que sucede es que me encontraba tranquilamente sentado en la clase- comenzó Rashell con su historia -cuando el profesor me hizo una pregunta...-

-¡Que el muy idiota no supo como responderla!- agregó Nabiki con rabia -y yo por supuesto le ayude a contestar... ¡y mira como me lo agradece!-

-¡GEEEEZZZZ!, eso no fue así, es verdad que me ayudaste a responderla, pero no fue por eso que estamos aquí- Rashell mira a Nabiki con ira y esta solo se cruza de brazos evitando la mirada del chico -¡al finalizar la clase se me acerco para cobrarme por el según ella favor que me había hecho!-

Todos miran a Nabiki -¡no me miren así, solo estaba bromeando!-, pero todos la siguen mirando en forma incrédula.

Nabiki se dirigió a Rashell en forma más que molesta -¡pero no fue por eso que estamos aquí!-, -¡¿NOOO?!- preguntan todos, Ranma y Akane ya no entendían nada. -¡El no tenía derecho a ofenderme así!- termina diciendo Nabiki.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Nabiki?- preguntó inocentemente Akane, pero para sorpresa de todos Nabiki se puso roja y se quedo callada, esto si que era raro.

-¡yo lo único que dije fue!...- todos estaban en silencio escuchando al joven Rashell -¡que una chica tan hermosa como ella no debería de andar por allí cobrando!... por que parecía una... bueno tu sabes esa clase de mujeres que lo hacen por dinero... ¿me entiendes?-

Los chicos en la sala comenzaron a reír, Nabiki se puso roja de la cólera y la vergüenza, Akane también se puso roja al igual que el resto de las chicas, y Ranma junto con Méril se sentían avergonzados por la escena que estaba haciendo su amigo en ese momento.

Nabiki no aguantó más la situación y abofeteó al joven Rashell -¡tu... como te atreves a decirme algo así!- y salió corriendo de la sala.

Rashell no sabía que hacer, -¡creo que se te pasó la mano!- dijo Ranma ya más tranquilo. Rashell le miró seriamente -¡GEEEZZZZZ!... ¡yo también!- dijo antes de salir detrás de Nabiki para disculparse.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- preguntó Akane -¿Ranma?...-, pero al ver a Ranma este ya estaba comiendo junto con Méril sin siquiera importarle lo ocurrido, Akane solo lo mira molesta -¡RAAANMAAAA!...- se escuchó desde el salón.

Ya es la tarde y a la salida de la escuela se ve a los alumnos despedirse, Ranma camina al lado de Akane y Méril. En eso se acerca una conocida amiga de la pareja.

-¡Ranchan!- Ukyo se detiene en frente de Ranma y Akane, Méril mira hacia otro lado, a falta de su desaparecido amigo Rashell se sentía solo y fuera de lugar.

-¡Ranchan no había podido saludarte!, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte de nuevo sano y salvo- decía tiernamente despertando los celos de Akane, Ranma solo sonríe -¡gracias Ukyo!-

-¡Wo ai ni Airen!- ahora Shampoo es la que hace su aparición, -¡no puede ser¡justo ahora que las cosas iban tan bien!- pensó bastante molesta Akane que lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia otro lado. El joven Méril observa la situación sin entender mucho.

Shampoo abraza a Ranma -¡Shampoo extrañar a mi querido Ranma!- Ranma mira nerviosamente a Akane pero esta solo mira hacia otro lado molesta.

-¡Shampoo suelta a mi Ranchan ahora!- Ukyo sin pensarlo dos veces saca su gigantesca espátula amenazando a la amazona -¡o vas a ver lo que te puede ocurrir!-

Shampoo suelta a Ranma y saca de quien sabe donde sus bomboris -¡Ranma ser mío y tu no interferir!...-

Ranma solo se dirige hacia Akane -¿Akane?- pero esta se retira caminando dejando a los chicos solos -¡¿AKANE?!- repite Ranma un poco sorprendido.

Akane estaba furiosa -¡si quieres quedarte con ellas a mi no me importa!- dijo para seguir su camino, Shampoo y Ukyo la miran con indiferencia -¡si chica violenta no querer a Ranma entonces decidir entre nosotras!- dijo Shampoo, Ukyo le responde de la misma manera -¡estoy de acuerdo, la que gane se queda con él!-

-¡AKANE!- grita Ranma bastante molesto, la chica se detiene -¿qué quieres Ranma?- pregunta fríamente. Ranma se enoja con esa respuesta y esta a punto de abrir su boca pero se calma, respira hondo y luego habla -pero Akane¿acaso no quieres que volvamos juntos a casa?-

Akane se queda muda, Ranma no habló ni enojado ni en forma burlesca como solía hacerlo, tampoco la ofendió, solo preguntó en una forma suave y amable que ella desconocía en él.

Shampoo y Ukyo se miraron entre ellas confundidas -¡¿Ranchan que estas haciendo?!-, -¡tu no querer ir con chica violenta!... ¿verdad?- preguntó Shampoo aún más confundida.

Méril supuso que estas chicas eran las otras prometidas de las que su amigo les contó hace un rato, -¡pero que lío tiene Ranma aquí!- pensó.

En eso Akane se gira para verlo confundida -¿por qué querrías venir conmigo?- preguntó con un dejo de esperanza en su corazón.

Ranma se acerca un poco a la chica ante la mirada atónita de sus otras dos prometidas -es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar a solas, así que pensé que podríamos hacerlo... bueno si tu quieres- toda la confianza que tenía al comenzar a hablar fue desapareciendo hasta terminar casi en un susurro.

Akane estaba sorprendida, jamás había escuchado a Ranma hablar así y menos frente a sus otras prometidas -...bueno si tu quieres...- dijo también casi en un susurro.

-¡RANMA COMO TE ATREVES!- gritan Shampoo y Ukyo, Ranma notó lo peligroso de la situación y sin previo aviso tomo a Akane en sus brazos y se la llevó corriendo.

-¡MÉRIL VUELVE A CASA Y ENCUENTRA A RASHELL!- gritó antes de perderse en una esquina seguido por dos locas chicas con no muy buenas intenciones.

Méril aún mira perplejo la calle -creo que no esta mal este lugar¡es muy divertido!- dijo mientras sonríe, en eso siente un extraño escalofrío, y un mal presentimiento viene a su mente.

-¡Méril!- le grita Rashell apareciendo desde la escuela,-¡Rashell!... ¿cómo te fue con la señorita Nabiki?- Rashell le contesta con una negativa -¡Méril pero hay algo mucho más importante de que preocuparse ahora!-

Méril lo mira de la misma forma seria -¡Rashell, también lo presiento!-

-¡¿Y Ranma?!- preguntó Rashell, -¡se fue con la señorita Akane!- respondió preocupado Méril, la fría sensación se siente con más fuerza ahora.

-¡GEEEZZZZ!... ¡será mejor que volvamos por nuestras armas, después buscaremos a Ranma!- ante las palabras de Rashell, Méril solo asiente y comienzan su carrera saltando sobre los tejados de Nerima.

Ranma se detiene y deja a Akane en el suelo -¡ya las perdimos!... en verdad que están locas ¿no Akane?-

Pero Akane solo lo mira en silencio, aún pensando en todo lo que Ranma le dijo durante el día, y en frente de sus prometidas -¿Ranma?...- Akane tragó saliva, aún quería ver si todo esto no era una simple ilusión -dime algo... ¿aún piensas que soy una marimacho torpe, violenta y poco atractiva?-

Ranma se la queda mirando sorprendido, finalmente para sorpresa de Akane el chico se ríe alegremente -para serte honesto Akane...- Ranma comienza a hablar suavemente mientras la chica le escucha nerviosa.

-Para ser honesto aún te considero torpe y violenta- Akane se enfurece y esta a punto de golpear a Ranma, -¡como pude ser tan boba!- pensó mientras siente que su corazón se va a romper en pedazos -¡y yo que pensé que él...!-

Pero Ranma continúa -pero eso de poco atractiva... jamás lo pensé Akane, solo lo decía para molestarte, por que en verdad eres... muy bonita, especialmente cuando sonríes... si tan solo sonrieras así más seguido-

Akane se quedó paralizada por las palabras de Ranma -¿Ranma...?-.

Ranma se acerca a ella, están frente a frente mirándose a los ojos -ya te lo dije una vez... pero en verdad te extrañe Akane, si que te extrañe más de lo que te imaginas...-

Ranma se acerca lentamente al rostro de la chica, Akane no hace nada más que mirarle -...Ranma...- susurra acercando sus labios a los de Ranma.

-¡PERO QUE TIERNA ESCENA!- se escucha una voz y los chicos se separan rápidamente ruborizados, pero Ranma inmediatamente siente un frío que le corre por la espalda.

-¡Maldición no puede ser!- pensó Ranma en ese momento, Akane también se sorprende al escuchar esa voz y al mirar el cambio en la actitud de su prometido.

En la casa de Lord Frei, Belenus discute con el joven dios los pasos a seguir, el capitán de los Dragones Rojos se ve bastante tenso con los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos.

-Lord Frei ¿es que no enviaremos ningún apoyo?- Belenus se ve nervioso y molesto a la vez.

Frei negó con su cabeza -lo siento Belenus, pero cualquier movimiento nuestro lo haría sospechar de la localización de la llave... no podemos correr ese riesgo-

Belenus se muestra inconforme -pero ese demonio... ¡es demasiado para ellos!-

Lord Frei se levanta de su asiento y le da la espalda mirando por la ventana la hermosa noche de Asgard -escucha Belenus, Ranma no es tan débil ¿no crees?, además no esta solo, yo confío en que podrá manejar la situación, para algo lo he estado preparando y esta podría ser la prueba perfecta para sus habilidades-

Ante el silencio de Belenus Lord Frei continuó -no te preocupes, ya sabes que enviaremos ayuda lo más pronto posible, pero Ranma y los dos jóvenes einjergars tendrán que hacerlo solos esta vez...-

-¡¿Quién es?!- Ranma esta quieto intentando notar la presencia de su enemigo, nuevamente siente el frío que corre por su espalda, esa conocida sensación a muerte que palpó en Nilfheim, lentamente mueve su mano hacia su empuñadura, sus ojos muestran una frialdad desconocida para Akane.

-Al fin te encuentro mortal...- la tétrica voz hizo entender a Ranma la naturaleza de su nuevo oponente.

-¡Sal de ahí demonio!- gritó Ranma -¡no puedes asustarme!- pero en verdad Ranma se veía nervioso, jamás pensó tener que ver a un nuevo demonio en Nerima, especialmente en este momento en que Akane se encuentra con él.

-¡Ranma!- Akane estaba nerviosa, también puede sentir un intenso frío en el aire -¿qué esta pasando?-

En eso para sorpresa de los chicos un extraño sujeto se aparece en frente de ellos. Sus cabellos largos y sueltos tienen un extraño color azulado, su rostro se ve como el de un joven de veinte años, sus ojos eran negros y su sonrisa con unos colmillos inhumanos además de orejas largas y puntiagudas mostraban su verdadera naturaleza sobrenatural. Viste un traje blanco con detalles azules al igual que su capa azul oscuro, también parte de una armadura del mismo color de su capa que protege sus antebrazos y hombros. Su sonrisa esta llena de maldad y mira con odio al chico de Nerima.

Ranma al verlo se dio cuenta también de donde proviene su rival, se adelanta para sorpresa de Akane y desenvaina su katana adoptando su posición de combate.

-¡¿Ranma que haces?!- Akane estaba asustada, jamás había visto un hombre como ese, también no deja de asustarla la actitud de Ranma.

-¡Akane!- dijo Ranma con decisión -¡ve a buscar a los chicos!... ¡RÁPIDO!- Akane no lo pensó dos veces ante la orden de Ranma, se dispuso a correr en dirección contraria por el callejón pero el grito del demonio la detuvo.

-¡PARED DE HIELO!- y alzando su mano una pared de hielo apareció en la calle cortando el escape de la chica.

Ranma observó con miedo la escena al igual que Akane, estaban encerrados por detrás, el aire se siente más frío, Ranma nota como alrededor del extraño el aire se condensa formando una leve neblina por la baja temperatura que irradia su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ranma ya más calmado intentando tomar el control de la situación, -¡tu mataste a mi hermano mortal!- dijo el extraño, en ese momento Ranma lo entendió todo, el rostro del demonio le hizo recordar a Ceniza el monstruo de fuego que casi lo consume en su lucha por el alma de Akane.

Akane lo mira confundido -¿Ranma?... ¿qué haremos?-

Ranma para sorpresa de Akane y del demonio se encogió de hombros sonriendo como si nada pasara -¡no queda más remedio que patear a este demonio!, al igual que lo hice con su hermano Ceniza si mal no recuerdo... jejeje- dice burlándose de él.

-¡Maldito mortal como osas desafiar al gran "Escarcha"!- el demonio se ve fuera de si por la ira, el aire frío a su alrededor comienza a aumentar -¡pagarás con tu vida por la muerte de mi hermano!-

Ranma sonríe para sí, logró su objetivo de hacerlo enfurecer -¡Akane!- dijo a la chica a su lado casi en un susurro -¡a la primera oportunidad corre a buscar a los demás!-

Akane se molesta -¡idiota no pienso dejarte solo!-, -¡deja de decir estupideces y hazme caso¡además no te preocupes por mi que ya estoy acostumbrado a tratar con estos monstruos!- las palabras de Ranma fueron con tal confianza que Akane no pudo sino sentir admiración por él, en verdad este es el Ranma que vio en sus sueños luchar contra un monstruo por ella, sabía también que no sería de ninguna ayuda en la pelea y lo mejor era buscar a los chicos -...esta bien- dijo finalmente en un tono cansado -...¡pero si te llega a pasar algo juró que yo!...-

Ranma la miró sorprendido, Akane se ruborizó un poco por lo que iba a decir, tomo aire y dijo suavemente -... cuídate Ranma, no importa lo que pase no dejes que te haga daño... ¡no ahora después de todo lo que te extrañe!-, Ranma también se puso rojo al escuchar a su prometida -...¡¿me extrañaste?!- preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos de Akane, esta solo inclinó su rostro. Después de un instante de silencio Ranma avanza un poco anteponiendo su cuerpo entre el demonio y Akane, empuñando con más fuerza su katana.

-¡AHORA VERÁS IGNORANTE MORTAL!- Escarcha levanta sus manos y un rayo de luz se dispara de ellas llegando hasta el cielo, en ese momento una gran cantidad de nubes se reúnen cubriendo todo el firmamento de Nerima.

-¡Maldición!... creo que tengo un mal presentimiento... uno de esos muy malos- pensó Ranma al ver semejante muestra de poder.

Todos los habitantes de Nerima observan hacia el cielo como las nubes se reúnen obscureciéndolo, la temperatura comienza inmediatamente a descender haciendo que las personas se quejen por esto. Un joven que camina por las calles también observa pero por sus experiencias anteriores sabe que no puede ser nada normal, ni nada bueno tampoco.

-¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!- se pregunta Ryoga -¡será mejor que vaya al dojo Tendo lo más rápido posible... Akane podría estar en peligro!- el chico hace el gesto de correr pero se detiene mirando hacia todos lados -creo que era por aquí... o aquí... ¿o por aquí?...-

Rashell y Méril corren por los tejados de Nerima con sus armas, usando sus trajes de combate y sus plateadas armaduras que protegen sus brazos, hombros y pecho.

-¡GEEEEZZZZ¡no debimos dejarlo solo!- gritó Rashell.

Méril apenas manteniendo el paso de su amigo se siente tan culpable como él, nada bueno puede pasar cuando las huestes de Hel andan cerca -¡espero que Ranma no vaya a pelear solo!-

-¡Yo también lo espero Méril¡el aún no esta en condiciones para combatir!- grita Rashell adelantándose -...pero conociendo a ese testarudo...- pensó con preocupación mientras corren siendo guiados por la fría sensación que corre por sus cuerpos.

Ranma se dispone a atacar -¡Akane prepárate!-, la chica asiente, pero aún se ve su indecisión en dejar solo a Ranma.

-¿Qué sucede mortal?- ahora es Escarcha el que ríe con burla -¿acaso mi pequeña tormenta te asustó?... debieras saber que a diferencia de mi hermano mi poder y rango son de la más alta jerarquía en Hel, tu poder al lado del mío es insignificante...-

Ranma sin pensarlo más se arroja dispuesto a golpearlo con su katana -¡AHORA!-

El demonio estira su mano haciendo aparecer un escudo de hielo con el que detiene al chico -¡¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?!- en eso Escarcha con su otra mano produce una helada ventisca que arroja a Ranma contra el muro de hielo con tal fuerza que rebota en él cayendo al suelo, Ranma se levanta lentamente con hielo y nieve sobre su ropa sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- se pregunta Escarcha al ver la alegre expresión del chico, recién entonces se percata que Akane ya había corrido por su lado y se encuentra a varios metros de ellos -¡NO ESCAPARÁS!- grita enfurecido el demonio, pero cuando se preparaba alzando su mano contra la chica Ranma se aparece enfrente de él dispuesto a cortarlo en dos.

En ese instante Escarcha salta hacia atrás evitando el golpe de Ranma con ira, Ranma ve con tranquilidad como Akane dobla una esquina a la distancia desapareciendo de la vista de ellos.

-¡Vaya vaya así que estabas preocupado por tu novia!- dice con una fría mirada mientras Ranma lo mira con odio -no te preocupes... después ella se reunirá contigo en el infierno... ¡JUNTO CON TODOS LOS HABITANTES DE ESTA CIUDAD!-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS MALDITO DEMONIO!- Ranma salta enfurecido con su katana levantada en el aire, pero Escarcha le espera sin siquiera prepararse para esquivarlo.

Cuando Ranma esta apunto de impactarlo con su arma, Escarcha levanta su brazo sonriendo con indiferencia.

-¡DEFENSA POLAR!- a la voz del demonio una corriente de aire lo rodea, Ranma choca con ella al intentar llegar a su oponente, el chico dejó escapar un grito de dolor mientras cae varios metros hacia atrás repelido por tal ataque.

Ranma se levanta lentamente, siente un frío que quema su cuerpo, al mirarse nota como sus manos y su ropa están cubiertas por una húmeda capa de hielo que se resquebraja al levantarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunta el chico analizando a su enemigo -el no ha usado ni armas ni su cuerpo para rechazarme... fue solo energía... ¡fue magia!-

Ranma se levanta y se prepara nuevamente para luchar, apenas siente sus dedos por el frío, aún así intenta concentrarse. Escarcha camina lentamente hacia el chico, el suelo se congela varios metros alrededor del demonio a medida que avanza.

En ese momento comienza a nevar en toda Nerima, la temperatura del ambiente baja abruptamente obligando a la gente a refugiarse en sus hogares sin saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo con el clima.

Akane corre desesperada hacia su casa, también nota el frío y la nieve que cae y esto solo la preocupa aún más, tiene grandes deseos de volver con Ranma pero debe encontrar a sus amigos primero.

-¡Señorita Akane!- la chica se detiene al escuchar que la llaman, frente a ella caen de un salto Méril y Rashell mirándola con preocupación -¡¿se encuentra bien?!- pregunta Méril con su amabilidad de siempre a pesar del cansancio de la carrera.

Akane esta nerviosa -¡RANMA!... ¡Ranma esta peleando y me pidió que los buscara!

-¡GEEEZZZZ¡ese cabeza dura!- exclama Rashell bastante molesto -¡Akane por favor llévanos con él-, la chica asiente e inmediatamente corren siguiéndola.

Ranma corre nuevamente embistiendo al demonio pero este se cubre con su viento polar, el cual envía a Ranma otra vez al suelo -¡ríndete mortal!- pero ante las palabras de Escarcha el joven se vuelve a levantar haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza de este.

-¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡como duele!- piensa Ranma en ese momento, las heridas de su anterior pelea en Alvheim se dejan sentir ahora, junto con el terrible frío de los ataques de Escarcha. Siente como su cuerpo comienza a perder fuerzas antes de lo que se esperaba.

Escarcha lo mira con ira -¿y este es el mortal que mató a Ceniza?... ¡que desperdicio!- alza su mano en dirección de Ranma -terminemos con esto... ¡LANZAS DE NILFHEIM!- de su mano aparecen cintos de filosas lanzas de hielo disparadas a gran velocidad contra Ranma.

Ranma intenta pensar en algo pero no se le ocurre nada en ese momento -...si tan solo no estuviera lastimado...- pensó el chico al notar como su visión se desvanece viendo venir el terrible ataque de Escarcha, Ranma cierra sus ojos cubriéndose con su espada esperando lo peor.

Las estacas de hielo chocan produciendo una gran explosión de cristales y vapor, cuando este se despeja Ranma se encuentra intacto y frente a él esta su amigo Rashell girando su lanza a una increíble velocidad haciendo de escudo con ella.

-¡GEEZ! tuviste suerte de que llegáramos a tiempo- dice Rashell al notar las malas condiciones de su amigo. Ranma solo sonríe agradecido.

Escarcha salta hacia atrás para ver como tres flechas se clavan en el suelo donde se encontraba antes -¡ríndete en nombre de los dioses de Asgard demonio!- grita Méril sobre un poste de la calle -¡estas cubierto!- dice mientras apunta con su arco hacia la cabeza del demonio.

-¡Malditos einjergars!... ¡para ustedes también tengo algo preparado!- Escarcha levanta su mano de debajo de su capa y muestra una brillante esfera de cristal que comienza a flotar a su alrededor.

Escarcha sonríe con malicia, esto preocupa a los tres jóvenes soldados de Asgard -¡TORMENTA DE NILFHEIM!- al grito de Escarcha un terrible remolino de nieve y hielo se produce alrededor de él y de su brillante esfera.

Los tres chicos se cubren como pueden y apenas resisten la fuerza del terrible viento y el frío que les rodea -¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!- grita el pobre Méril apenas sosteniéndose del poste, -¡AGUANTA MÉRIL!- grita Rashell desesperado, apenas se puede mantener pegado al suelo de rodillas con su lanza clavada en tierra, en eso le grita al chico a su espalda -¡¿Ranma tienes algún plan?!... ¡¿RANMA?!... ¡¡¡RANMA!!!-

Rashell mira incrédulo como Ranma se deja llevar por el remolino siendo alzado hasta los cielos -¡AHORA VERÁS!- grita Ranma mientras reúne una gran cantidad energía en su katana -¡maldición!...- pensó al darse cuenta que sus fuerzas comienzan a fallar -¡no ahora!... ¡resiste más, solo un poco más!- se decía así mismo mientras su katana resplandece brillando en medio del gigantesco remolino.

Escarcha con sus brazos extendidos en medio de la tormenta observa incrédulo la acción del chico -¡¿te rindes con tanta facilidad?!- dice al ver como Ranma ya se encuentra en el aire sin poner mayor resistencia.

Ranma sonríe empuñando su espada -¡CAIDA CELESTIAL!- Ranma arroja su arma por el centro del remolino, Escarcha solo alcanza a ver un brillo que cae desde el cielo.

Rashell y Méril conociendo el ataque de Ranma solo maldijeron su suerte -¡esto va a doler!...- pensó Rashell cubriéndose como pudo con su capa.

La katana dragón cae frente a un sorprendido Escarcha, y luego una increíble explosión ilumino los nublados cielos de Nerima.

Akane aún corre hacia el lugar del combate, ambos einjergars eran tan rápidos como el mismo Ranma dejándola varios minutos atrás, en eso Akane se queda quieta asustada al ver un gigantesco remolino a lo lejos, para después cubrirse del brillo que desprende una increíble explosión que hizo remecer el suelo, y después el silencio.

-...¿Ranma?...- se pregunta Akane al imaginar lo peor -¡¡¡RANMA!!!- grita mientras corre hacia el lugar de la explosión.

Cuando Akane llegó la terrible escena la dejó muda, el callejón, tendido eléctrico, pavimento, muros y hasta una porción de las casas aledañas quedaron convertidas en escombros sobre un cráter.

-¡RANMAAAA!- Akane se mueve entre el humo de los escombros buscando desesperada, en eso escucha un ruido -¡¿RANMA?!- vuelve a llamar.

Al disiparse el humo Akane puede ver claramente tres siluetas acercándose a ella, eran Rashell y Méril cargando a un casi inconsciente Ranma, Akane corre hacia ellos.

-¡¿RANMA?!...¡Ranma respóndeme!- la chica mira con desesperación a su prometido, pero para alivio de ella este levanta su cabeza sonriendo mientras se suelta de sus amigos parándose por sus propias fuerzas -¡estoy bien¡además no tenías por que haberte preocupado por mi!- dice bastante confiado, ante la sonrisa de sus amigos y la extrañeza de Akane -¡Ranma eres un insensible¡yo aquí pensando que estabas herido y me respondes de esa forma tan poco amable!- Akane le la espalda molesta, -¡lo hice de nuevo!- pensó Ranma con cara de culpable.

-¡Me has sorprendido mortal!- Akane, Ranma y los chicos miran en todas direcciones sorprendidos -confieso que no me esperaba que contraatacaras con un ataque tan formidable, aunque lamento decirte que fue inútil en mi- frente a ellos se aparece Escarcha levitando algunos metros por encima de ellos.

-¡Maldito demonio ahora si acabaré contigo!- gritó Ranma, su rostro de ira se unió a la de sus compañeros mientras que con su brazo empuja suavemente a Akane para dejarla detrás de él.

Escarcha lo mira con indiferencia -¡¿estas acabado y aún así pretendes desafiarme mortal?!... que divertido- Escarcha desaparece y solo se escucha su voz -para hacerlo más divertido aún les daré hasta la media noche, los esperaré en el mismo lugar donde murió mi hermano Ceniza... ¡así mi venganza será completa jajaja!- la voz se apagó con el eco de la tétrica risa del demonio.

Los chicos se miran entre sí -¡no puede ser, yo pensé que lo habías derrotado con ese ataque Ranma!- dijo Méril desilusionado, -yo también amigo, yo también- dijo Ranma en un tono bastante cansado, tanto que Rashell y Akane se miraron preocupados pensando en lo mismo, -¿Ranma?... deberías ver al doctor Tofu- dijo Akane.

Ranma se muestra molesto -¡Yo estoy perfectamente bien!... ¡UGH!- el chico se acurruca por el dolor, Akane, Rashell y Méril le afirman antes que de caiga al suelo -¡no es... nada...en serio...!- decía con dificultad.

-¡No importa si no es nada tu vas a ver al doctor ahora!- fue la orden de Akane, en eso la chica siente algo mojado en su mano al sostener a Ranma, la mira y da un pequeño grito de espanto al verla manchada de sangre -¡RANMA!... ¡ESTAS SANGRANDO!- exclama con miedo la chica, luego examina el cuerpo de Ranma y ve que la camisa del chico esta empapada del rojo líquido.

Ranma comienza a mostrar fuertes signos de dolor en su rostro -¡no puede ser... ese demonio no pudo hacerme esto!...-, pero Rashell y Méril lo observan en silencio -¡GEEEZZZ! Ranma eres un testarudo, sabías que tenías que reposar¡aun no estabas bien y nos mentiste amigo!- dice Rashell bastante molesto.

-¡¿Reposo?!...¿acaso ya estabas herido de antes?- los ojos de Akane están bañados en lágrimas por la preocupación -¡ERES UN TONTO!... ¿por que no me lo dijiste?-

-¡Maldición Akane eres una!...- Ranma se calla, sus amigos lo cargan llevándolo lo más rápido que pueden hacia la consulta del doctor Tofu guiados por Akane, su rostro apenas puede ocultar el dolor.

-¡¿Qué soy que?!...- le pregunta Akane, también estaba demasiado nerviosa por ver a Ranma en tales condiciones -¡vamos dime¡¿que soy que?!- la chica pregunta casi sin pensar mientras se preocupa de apurar el paso.

Ranma lo nota y se maldice así mismo por su gran boca, como es posible que casi la ofendiera nuevamente después de que lo único que hizo ella fue preocuparse por él.

-Akane...- dijo casi en un susurro Ranma,-¡no hables y ahorra tus fuerzas!- le responde la chica más que afligida por el estado de su prometido.

-Pero...yo...- Ranma se esfuerza para hablar -yo tengo que... decirte... que lo siento Akane... yo no quería... no quería... preocuparte- Akane siente como si las lágrimas quisieran escapar nuevamente de sus ojos -Ranma... ¿Ranma?... ¡¿RANMA?!- Akane pasa su mano por la mejilla de Ranma pero este ha quedado inconsciente, Akane ahora si que esta desesperada -¡APRESÚRENSE DEBEMOS LLEVARLO CON EL DOCTOR!-

Rashell y Méril cargan lo más rápido que pueden a Ranma, ellos también se ven preocupados pero como soldados no lo demuestran para darle confianza a la afligida chica -¡no se preocupe señorita Akane, el estará bien, a pasado por peores!- dijo Méril intentando calmarla en vano.

-¡DOCTOR TOFU¡DOCTOR TOFU!- el doctor Tofu se acomoda sus lentes y se levanta de su escritorio rápidamente al escuchar los gritos de una chica, al llegar a la entrada de su consulta se encuentra con Akane llorando y dos extraños jóvenes cargando a un inconsciente y malherido Ranma.

-¡¿Akane?!- pregunta bastante preocupado, a la vez que levanta su vista al cielo viendo la nieve que cae lentamente sobre Nerima.

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**FIN DE LA PARTE PRIMERA**

Gilgamech: Al fin de regreso en Nerima, pero si pensaban que sería un descanso para nuestros héroes... pues lo siento jejeje, no sé como saldrán los chicos de esta... en verdad que están en problemas (y no insistan, el que yo sea el escritor no me da las suficientes atribuciones como para ayudarles), pero no perdamos las esperanzas que los buenos siempre ganan... creo...

Desde la oscuridad del salón, tenuemente iluminado por un par de candelabros que cuelgan del techo se puede observar la negra silueta de un joven con una copa de vino en sus manos, la cuál aún esta llena mientras él observa la negra noche de la hermosa ciudad del Valhala.

Las puertas se abren ruidosamente, Avari entra con paso firme hasta quedar a pocos metros del joven y se inclina respetuosamente sin decir palabra alguna.

Loki aún de pie mueve suavemente su copa haciendo que el vino gire en su interior, parecía no notar la presencia del einjergar.

Después de un buen momento de silencio Loki Laufeyiarson, dios de Asgard se dirige al joven Avari sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Mi querido Avari¿lograste conquistar Alvheim?- preguntó Loki sin dirigirle la vista.

Avari con su rostro inclinado responde fríamente -si amo Loki-

-¿Mataste al Rey de esos irritantes elfos?- preguntó nuevamente Loki.

-Si amo Loki- fue la fría respuesta de Avari.

Finalmente Loki se gira para verle directamente -levántate Avari- dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, el joven einjergar obedece y se levanta para mirar al dios directamente a sus ojos, por primera vez el rostro de Avari muestra signos de molestia a pesar de intentar mantener su típica frialdad.

-¿Y la llave?- preguntó finalmente Loki, Avari solo se queda en silencio.

-¡RESPÓNDEME!- grita furioso Loki a la vez que arroja la copa contra Avari, este inclina su cabeza esquivándola. La copa revienta contra la pared derramando el carmesí fruto de la vid a través del anterior blanco muro.

-La perdí amo Loki- dijo Avari sin inmutarse ante la ira del dios.

-¿La perdiste?- repitió con ironía Loki -y no solo eso, sino que además dejaste que los Dragones rojos salvarán al pueblo de Alvheim, y por si esto fuera poco permitiste que un einjergar cualquiera te diera una paliza- terminó de decir a la vez que observa como el rostro de Avari pierde su calma.

-¡FUE SOLO SUERTE, ESE BASTARDO EINJERGAR PAGARÁ CON SU ALMA LA HUMILLACIÓN QUE ME HIZÓ SUFRIR!- levantó la voz Avari, Loki lo mira satisfecho -¡eso es lo que esperaba escuchar de mi joven discípulo!-

Loki vuelve su vista hacia la ventana -mi querido Avari, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti...- Avari recupera su calma y frialdad mientras observa con curiosidad a su amo, Loki continúa -aún no conozco la verdadera naturaleza de la llave, pero se quien tiene que saberlo...-

Loki sonríe en forma siniestra -pero para llegar a él primero debemos eliminar un estorbo del camino... un estorbo llamado Frei...-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**PARTE 2: "EL TESORO DE RANMA"**

Ranma abre lentamente sus ojos, no puede reconocer el lugar donde se encuentra, instintivamente intenta levantarse de la cama pero siente un fuerte dolor que recorre su cuerpo dejando escapar un quejido.

-¡Ranma no te muevas!- el chico reconoce la voz a su lado, era Akane que se levanta rápidamente de su silla para ayudar al chico a recostarse nuevamente.

-¿Akane?- pregunta Ranma confundido -¿dónde estoy?- su voz mostraba su estado de debilidad, Akane se ve feliz por que él ya se encuentra conciente.

-¡En la consulta del doctor Tofu!- responde Akane algo emocionada -los chicos te trajeron después de la pelea...- ella apenas podía contener las lágrimas por al emoción.

Ranma miró hacia el techo, al fin recuerda los últimos sucesos ocurridos -¡debo ir!- exclamó a la vez que se levanta soportando el dolor en su cuerpo, Akane se levanta nuevamente e intenta detenerlo -¡¿dónde crees que vas¡apenas puedes moverte!-

-¡Pero Akane tengo que ir!- responde Ranma con angustia.

-¡No te mueves de aquí¿me entendiste?- dijo Akane bastante molesta -¡ni siquiera lo intentes!- la chica se cruzó de brazos ante la cansada mirada de Ranma.

-¡GEEEZZZZ Ranma¡¿hasta cuando haces sufrir a tu novia?!- Rashell entra a la habitación seguido por Méril -¡que gusto que ya estés bien Ranma!- dice el pequeño einjergar.

Ranma y Akane se sonrojan por el comentario de Rashell pero no dicen nada, este sonríe -¡no te preocupes Ranma, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo tu solo descansa!-

Méril se acerca a la cama -¡nosotros podemos con ese demonio Ranma!-

Ranma los mira incrédulo, pero entre Akane y los chicos no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar esa discusión -esta bien... ¡pero no se arriesguen¿entendieron?-

-¡GEEEZZZZ mira quien lo dice!- respondió Rashell sonriendo mientras se retira, Méril lo sigue no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia al más puro estilo japonés.

Akane se sienta en la cama al lado de Ranma -¿estas bien?-, el chico la mira sin entender la pregunta, Akane continúa -el Ranma que conozco jamás se habría detenido, a menos que en verdad estés muy lastimado- terminó diciendo a la vez que lo mira en forma seria y preocupada.

Ranma no pudo esconder su sorpresa, en verdad Akane le había descubierto pues el dolor de sus heridas era insoportable y su debilidad demasiado notoria como para cualquier esfuerzo.

Akane se acerca un poco a su prometido y con ambas manos toma dulcemente una mano de Ranma, este casi salta de la impresión y se queda mirando fijamente a su prometida -...¡¿Akane?!-

La chica con su rostro inclinado habla suavemente -Ranma... por favor no te esfuerces, no te esfuerces demasiado, yo se que estas muy lastimado...-

Ranma no deja de mirarla, también el sentir las cálidas manos de la chica no dejan de sorprenderlo. Esta no es la chica poco femenina que recuerda, aquella que lo golpeaba por todo, por el contrario a Ranma jamás le pareció ver una chica tan femenina y hermosa como Akane en ese momento, sus cálidas y suaves manos, su voz, su tierna mirada, todo hacia que el chico se olvidara del mundo que le rodea solo contemplándola.

-Ranma por favor... Ranma...¿Ranma?- Akane nota que el chico no la esta escuchando, levanta su vista para ver los claros ojos de su prometido observándole fijamente.

Ambos se miran sin decir una sola palabra, el tiempo parece detenerse a su alrededor.

-Akane...- Ranma por fin habla suavemente -yo quería decirte que...-, ambos chicos acercan sus rostros lentamente -yo quería decirte que...- la voz del chico casi se pierde al igual que su mente al hundirse en la mirada de Akane.

-Ranma yo...- Akane tampoco hace ningún esfuerzo por separarse de Ranma, por el contrario ella también se encuentra perdida en los claros ojos de su prometido acercándose lentamente a él sin soltar su mano.

-yo quería decirte que... yo te...- Ranma se calla a la vez que roza suavemente los labios de Akane con los suyos, ambos se sonrojan en ese instante mientras Akane se acerca un poco más iniciando un suave y tierno beso que...

Soun Tendo, Nodoka, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki y la pequeña Iris entran de improviso en la habitación.

-¡Ranma hijo mío!- exclama Nodoka con angustia.

-¡AKANE MI NIÑA!- entra llorando Soun como siempre.

-¡me alegra que estén bien!- dice Kasumi con alegría.

-¡Ranma Ranma!- entra gritando la pequeña Iris con una sonrisa.

Pero todos se quedan helados al ver la escena, Ranma y Akane sentados en la cama con sus labios unidos en un tierno beso, fue tanta la sorpresa que ninguno de los chicos hizo nada por separarse hasta que fue demasiado tarde dando un gran espectáculo a la familia.

-¡Vaya Akane nada mal!- dice Nabiki con una sonrisa, a la vez que maldecía su suerte por no traer su cámara con ella.

Ranma y Akane solo miran en shock a sus respectivas familias con el rostro completamente rojo sin poder articular ninguna palabra más que unos cuantos tartamudeos incomprensibles.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó inocentemente Iris a una bastante sonrojada Kasumi -cosas de grandes...- fue lo único que respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Rashell y Méril se acercan a la escuela Furinkan, al llegar al patio miran en todas direcciones intentando encontrar a su oponente. La nieve cae lentamente sobre ellos pero esto ni siquiera parece molestarles en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Creo que llegamos temprano!- dijo Méril sin dejar de estar en guardia ante cualquier sorpresa.

-¡GEEEZZZ! esta aquí, yo se que esta aquí riéndose de nosotros... ¡¿pero donde?!- Rashell se veía tenso, su experiencia en los campos de batalla era mucho mayor a la de su amigo Méril y al joven Ranma, sus años de mercenario le enseñaron cosas que a veces ni siquiera había dicho a sus amigos.

Desde uno de los árboles cercanos una oscura silueta los observa -¡solo dos!... solo esos dos einjergars...- Escarcha de brazos cruzados con su espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol mira con molestia -estúpido mortal... ¡¿cómo osas rechazar mi invitación?!-

En eso levanta su mano derecha con la cristalina y brillante esfera en ella, la cual comienza a flotar delante de él.

-¡NIXUS!- a su orden la brillante esfera destella de manera más intensa, la cual se aleja de Escarcha, y de ella se escucha una voz -ordene amo- era la suave y cristalina voz de una mujer.

Escarcha sonríe para sí -Nixus, esos einjergars llegaron un poco temprano a nuestra cita, deseo que los diviertas mientras yo me encargo de unos pequeños asuntos antes... pero no los mates, yo quiero hacerlo personalmente...-

La esfera de luz se aleja de Escarcha en dirección del patio del Furinkan, el demonio se queda pensativo un momento y una siniestra sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro -creo que ya se que tipo de invitación no podrás rechazar mortal... ¡JAJAJA!- su tétrica risa se deja sentir antes de levitar unos cuantos metros en el aire y desaparecer completamente.

Dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraba Ranma en la consulta del doctor Tofu el escándalo era increíble.

Soun y Genma se abrazaban llorando -¡Al fin tendremos boda amigo Genma!- gritó el señor Tendo, -¡así es amigo Soun, al fin este par de testarudos se casaran!- Genma no deja de celebrar junto a su amigo, Nodoka se veía radiante de felicidad junto con Kasumi y Nabiki sonreía feliz sacando cuentas de lo que podría ganar con esta noticia.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Ranma y todos se le quedan viendo -¡aquí no habrá ninguna boda!- Akane se le queda viendo extrañada -bueno... por lo menos no ahora- dijo finalmente el chico.

-Además no tienen por que decidir por nosotros eso es asunto nuestro...- dijo Akane ya sonriente para sorpresa de Ranma.

-¿Pero que estás diciendo?- levantó la voz Genma -¡muchacho testarudo no deberías contrariar a tu padre!, la boda se hará lo más pronto posible para unir al fin nuestras familias y seguir con la tradición del...-

-¡YA BASTA!- la voz de Ranma se escuchó fría, de una forma que sorprendió a toda la familia incluyendo Akane, que ya había visto esa mirada de Ranma cuando se enfrentó al demonio.

Ranma se levanta con algo de esfuerzo de la cama y abraza a la pequeña Iris que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, -¡Ranma!... ¿estas bien?- ante la pregunta de la pequeña Ranma asiente con su cabeza -Iris pequeña¿por qué no vas con Kasumi y Nabiki a comer algo?, es muy tarde y debes tener hambre ¿no?-

La pequeña sonríe y Kasumi entendiendo el mensaje de Ranma toma a la niña de la mano y se la lleva junto con Nabiki a quien toma del brazo arrastrándola contra su voluntad -¡hermana mayor yo no quiero ir!- pero Kasumi solo sonrío sin hacerle caso cerrando la puerta al salir.

Ranma se dirige a su padre -¡¿con que derecho te atreves a ordenarme algo ahora?!- Genma recordó en ese instante el porque no había querido hablar con su hijo desde que llegó, el había vendido su alma, su rostro se puso pálido al ver la ira que desprendía la mirada de Ranma, -...¿hijo?...- murmuró en una suplicante voz intentando salvar su pellejo, pues Nodoka a su lado también recordó por culpa de quien su hijo estaba pasando por todo esto y ya se encontraba desenvainando su katana.

-¡Escúchame bien!... esto es algo que debí decirte ayer, pero preferí esperar hasta que se me pasara la rabia al verte...- Ranma hablaba suavemente pero con un tono seco en su voz -si mal no recuerdas tu vendiste mi alma y mi vida...-

Genma se ponía cada vez más pálido ante la mirada de los presentes -¡pero hijo!... yo no sabía que...-

-¡¿no sabias?!- Ranma se sentó nuevamente en la cama al lado de Akane, en verdad sentía el cansancio y el dolor provocado por sus heridas pero lo escondía perfectamente bien, excepto a los ojos de Akane que no deja de mirarle con preocupación -así que no sabias...-

Ranma respira profundamente, tenía que pensar muy bien la situación ya que no importara lo que dijera eso no cambiaría a su padre, lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Bien papá, debes saber en primer lugar...- Ranma hablaba seriamente, esto confundió aún más a los oyentes especialmente a Genma que no se esperaba semejante actitud de su hijo -... en primer lugar tengo que darte las gracias papá-

Todos miraron a Ranma sorprendidos -así es, te doy las gracias porque gracias a tu estúpido pacto pude conocer lugares increíbles y aprender cosas que jamás tú me enseñaste...- el chico se veía con una calmada sonrisa -...como el aprender lo valioso que hay en mi vida...- dijo esto mirando de reojo a Akane la cual se ruborizó al darse cuenta de ello.

Ranma habla en forma solemne -Papá, señor Tendo, les anuncio que desde este momento yo Ranma Saotome no seré más representante de la escuela de combate libre categoría todo vale...-

-¡¿QUE?!- Soun Tendo aparece con su gigantesca cabeza de demonio -¡¿ACASO DICES QUE VAS A RENUNCIAR AL DOJO Y A MI NIÑA AKANE?!-

-Pero hijo ¡¿y tu honor¡¿y tu herencia como un Saotome?!- Nodoka también se ve impactada por la noticia. Akane mira a Ranma preocupada, tampoco puede entender que significan sus palabras.

-¡RANMA ESTAS LOCO, LAS ARTES MARCIALES SON TU VIDA!- gritó Genma más preocupado por tener que dejar el dojo Tendo que por el futuro de su hijo, Ranma lo nota y le mira suspirando cansado.

Ranma no deja de mirarles en forma seria -yo no dije que dejaría mi herencia como un Saotome¡ni mucho menos las artes marciales!, pero si dejaré la herencia del combate libre dada por el maestro Happosai para volver al verdadero camino y tradición de la dinastía Saotome, el verdadero estilo que practicaron mis antepasados...-

Ahora si que nadie entendía nada -¡¿Pero de que hablas Ranma?!... ¡¿es que no quieres heredar el dojo?!- insistió Soun bastante nervioso.

-¡YO NO DIJE ESO!- gritó Ranma haciendo que todos se calmaran, Akane al escuchar las palabras de Ranma suspiró aliviada sin que nadie lo notara.

-¡pero de que demonios hablas Ranma!- Genma tampoco entiende nada de lo que dice su hijo.

Ranma toma aire y comienza a contar su historia -puede que sea difícil que me entiendan, pero en el otro mundo yo conocí a un Saotome...- dijo calmadamente mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-¡¿UN SAOTOME?!- exclamaron todos a la vez -Ranma... ¿es que tienes más parientes?- preguntó inocentemente Akane. Ranma sonrió al pensar en lo que iba a decir -exactamente conocí a mi difunto antecesor de hace más de ochocientos años- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa mientras todos mostraban un gesto de gran sorpresa en sus rostros.

Rashell y Méril con sus armas en las manos no dejan de mirar el blanco patio de la escuela Furinkan, a la vez que la nieve cae lentamente sobre ellos en plena oscuridad de la noche. Ambos chicos miran con desconfianza a su alrededor, presienten que algo muy malo se acerca a ellos.

En eso se ponen alertas al escuchar unos pasos en la nieve que se acercan lentamente -¡¿QUIEN ES?!- gritó Rashell pero no se escucha respuesta, solo los pasos que continúan acercándose.

Rashell mira hacia todos lados, en la oscuridad solo se puede ver la nieve caer a su alrededor y el sonido de aquellos pasos que misteriosamente no puede sentir de que dirección provienen.

En eso una silueta se ve a través de la oscuridad, Méril apunta con su arco, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

-¡Detente Méril!- el chico no entendió la orden de su amigo -¡¿Qué no ves quién es?!- le dice Rashell adelantándose hacia la extraña silueta, ahora Méril entendió al notar que era una hermosa chica que se acercaba a ellos, de seguro alguna persona que paseaba por estas horas. El joven einjergar suspira aliviado después de toda esa tensión -¡vaya que asustarme por una señorita... de seguro ella esta más asustada de nosotros!- en eso Méril mira como Rashell se acerca a la extraña con su típica cara de conquistador haciendo que Méril suspire cansado.

-¡GEEEZZZ! señorita no debería andar sola a estas horas, podría ser peligroso, déjeme que le acompañe a su casa para que este más segura- Rashell le habla a la chica a pocos metros de ella.

Méril ya más relajado mira a la chica y nota algo que lo perturba -¡o dioses!-

Rashell se acerca observando a la chica, una hermosa y joven mujer de cabellos blancos como la nieve al igual que su delgado y largo vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus brazos descubiertos y sus pies... ¿descalzos?.

El chico quedo mirando extrañado a la chica -¡disculpe señorita!...¿no tiene frío?-

-¡RASHELL CUIDADO NO ES HUMANA!- al escuchar el grito de su amigo, Rashell se gira para mirarle confundido -¡GEEEZZZZ¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS AMIGO?!- en eso se gira nuevamente para ver el frío y pálido rostro de la chica con una siniestra sonrisa en él -¡¿señorita?!-

La chica alza su mano y una ventisca de nieve y hielo arroja a Rashell contra el muro de la escuela sin siquiera saber que sucedió, este se levanta quejándose por el golpe -¡GEEEZZZZ!- Rashell empuña su lanza observando con sorpresa a la chica -¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?!-

Méril apunta con su arco -¡YA TE DIJE RASHELL QUE NO ES HUMANA!-, Rashell se ve desilusionado -¡lástima que sea tan hermosa!-

-Mi nombre es Nixus... y los venceré en nombre de mi amo Escarcha- dijo con su clara voz la chica.

-¡¿Nixus?!...- Méril se quedo pensando -¡Rashell ella es un espíritu del agua!-

-¡No me importa si es la mismísima reina Hel en persona!- Rashell se prepara para luchar -¡no te perdonaré el que juegues con mis sentimientos!-

-¿Sentimientos?- se preguntó Méril mirando a su amigo Rashell, -¿por qué me miras Méril?... ¿acaso dudas de mis nobles intenciones?...-

-¡Pero es que tienes nobles intenciones con todas las chicas que conoces!- responde Méril con inocencia ante la molesta mirada de su amigo.

Ambos chicos olvidan su discusión para esquivar otra fría ventisca que provenía del espíritu conocida como Nixus -¡ustedes no son dignos de enfrentarse a mi amo Escarcha...-

-¡Eso lo veremos!- murmuró Rashell, -¡en nombre de los dioses de Asgard te derrotaremos espíritu!- dijo Méril.

En la sala de espera de la consulta del doctor Tofu la familia se encuentra descansando, Nabiki observa preocupada un pequeño aparato de televisión que el doctor amablemente les instaló en la sala, las noticias no dejan de transmitir sobre la extraña tormenta que azota ese sector de Japón a esas horas, la misma nevazón que les impide volver a su hogar.

El doctor Tofu insistió en que no era recomendable que salieran pues la nevazón y el frío estaban aumentando a cada momento, por lo que les invitó a quedarse esa noche, después de todo no tenía otros pacientes más que Ranma. Kasumi esta sentada al lado de Nabiki también observando con preocupación las noticias, en su regazo duerme la pequeña Iris tapada con una manta, en verdad el frío se sentía en la sala a pesar de la estufa y las mantas, Genma y Soun no tardaron en quedarse dormidos roncando como si nada, la señora Nodoka prepara junto con el doctor café para todos sin dejar de preocuparse por lo que estaría pasando en ese momento, de todos los habitantes de Nerima ellos eran los únicos que sabían la verdadera naturaleza de la extraña tormenta y que dos jóvenes venidos de otro mundo eran los únicos que podían detenerla en este momento.

En la habitación de Ranma las luces están apagadas, el chico estando despierto observa en la oscuridad a su hermosa prometida durmiendo en un sillón al lado de su cama tapada por una manta, a pesar de la falta de luz Ranma puede ver perfectamente el reloj que cuelga de la pared indicando que solo faltan unos pocos minutos para la media noche, el silencio es agobiante.

-Rashell... Méril... ¿cómo estarán?- murmura Ranma que no deja de preocuparse por el bienestar de sus amigos, el estar en cama lo desespera, después del corto tiempo que estuvo con los Dragones Rojos ya puede sentir como la batalla le llamaba.

Ranma se levanta lentamente de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, casi no pudo soportar las ganas de quejarse por ese intenso dolor que no quiere dejar de recordarle sus heridas, cuando al fin logra sentarse escucha algo que lo deja quieto.

-¿Donde crees que vas Ranma?- era la voz bastante enojada de Akane, -este yo... jejeje... a ninguna parte...solo iba a... a... a...- Ranma estaba nervioso, podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad la silueta de su prometida y el brillo de sus hermosos ojos observándole nada contentos -a... ¡A BUSCAR UN VASO DE AGUA!-

Akane finalmente estira su brazo para encender la lámpara que esta en el velador -¡¿A SI?!- pregunta incrédula mirando fijamente a los ojos del chico.

Finalmente la chica sonríe para sorpresa y alivio de Ranma, esta se levanta y camina hacia la puerta -yo iré por el agua...- una sonrisa de victoria se dibuja en los labios de Ranma -pero debes prometerme que no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que yo regrese... ¿me entendiste?- Akane dijo mirando fijamente a Ranma, el chico suspiro derrotado y después de unos segundos de silencio le devolvió la mirada -esta bien...- dijo casi en un gruñido -...lo prometo...-

Akane sonrió y sale de la habitación dejando a Ranma solo, este se deja caer en la cama pesadamente para después recordar sus heridas -¡MALDICIÓN COMO DUELE!- exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos por el intenso dolor.

-¡Debo salir y ayudar a los chicos!... ¿pero como?, además apenas puedo soportar el dolor... ¡DEMONIOS!- Ranma con su vista perdida en el techo no deja de pensar una y otra vez en el bienestar de sus amigos, se sentía inútil mientras escuchaba el incesante tic tac del reloj recordándole el insoportable pasar de los segundos.

En ese momento Ranma se quedo con su mente en blanco, una extraña sensación de frío recorrió su cuerpo. Se sienta rápidamente en la cama con un mal presentimiento -¡AKANE!- se levanta de la cama y cuando toma la manilla de la puerta escucha un grito de terror que viene del exterior.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Rashell fue arrojado con fuerza contra el suelo, al levantarse se sacude la nieve de su cuerpo y se prepara nuevamente para la lucha.

-¡¿Estas bien Rashell?!- pregunta Méril mientras apunta con su arco a la extraña chica con preocupación.

-¡GEEEZZZZ¡eso es trampa yo no puedo pelear contra una chica!...- reclama al levantarse el rubio einjergar.

Nixus se acerca a ambos jóvenes einjergars con una fría mirada en sus ojos.

-¡MÉRIL DISPARA!- ante el grito de su amigo el joven Méril apunta nuevamente a la chica, con su vista puede enfocar claramente el rostro del espíritu Nixus pero algo le detiene.

-¡QUE ESPERAS MÉRIL!- Rashell comienza a preocuparse, Nixus se sigue acercando a los chicos, -no... no puedo...- murmura Méril -¡no puedo hacerlo!- dice a la vez que deja caer sus brazos -es que no puedo dispararle a una mujer a sangre fría...-

-¡De que hablas Méril ella no es humana!- Rashell ve a su hermosa y mortal oponente acercarse a ellos con bastante malas intenciones.

-¡Lo siento Rashell!...- Méril solo inclino su cabeza avergonzado por su debilidad, pero Rashell en cierto modo pudo entender al chico, por muy maligno que sea su oponente no deja de parecer una dulce y frágil jovencita ante sus ojos.

-¿No desean luchar?- pregunta Nixus -¡entonces los mataré ahora!- terminó con una siniestra sonrisa, alzo sus blancas y delicadas manos apuntando a los jóvenes einjergars -¡adiós sirvientes de los dioses!-

Ranma corre por el pasillo para encontrar un gran agujero en el techo de este dando una amplia vista de la oscuridad del nublado cielo, la nieve cae lentamente por él. Por encima de este levita la figura de Escarcha con una tétrica sonrisa en sus labios, pero lo que más conmocionó a Ranma era que en sus brazos carga a una inconsciente Akane.

-¡¡¡MALIDITO DÉJALA AHORA!!!- Ranma estaba furioso.

-¡Calma mortal!... será mejor que aprendas a ser más respetuoso y a no rechazar una invitación- la sonrisa de Escarcha estaba a punto de descontrolar al chico de Nerima, pero mientras tuviera a Akane nada podía hacer.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- dijo finalmente Ranma al darse cuenta que no tenía muchas alternativas, detrás de él llega toda la familia y el doctor observando con horror la terrible escena.

-Solo vine a repetir mi invitación para que te unas a tus amigos en la muerte... ¡y creo que esta chica estará muy feliz de acompañarte¡JAJAJA YA CONOCES EL LUGAR MORTAL!- Escarcha desaparece con Akane antes de que Ranma pudiese hacer algo.

-¡AKANE MI NIÑA!- grita llorando Soun.

Todos están impactados por lo ocurrido, Kasumi se acerca a Ranma el cual solo les da la espalda con su cabeza inclinada y sus puños apretados temblando de la ira y la impotencia -... todo es mi culpa... como siempre... ¡MI MALDITA CULPA!-

-¡Ranma espera!- no alcanzó a escuchar el llamado de Kasumi cuando Ranma ya corría hacia su cuarto.

Ranma se prepara vistiendo su uniforme y su katana en la cintura, a pesar del dolor se yergue mostrando su nueva y noble postura digna de un soldado de Asgard y en sus ojos se refleja la ira -lo mandaré al infierno...- murmura mientras se prepara para salir de la habitación, pero al querer dar un paso firme el dolor le hace arrodillarse -¡NO!... ¡no me rendiré ahora!-

El doctor Tofu entra y mira silenciosamente al chico.

-¡Si me va a decir que no vaya pierde su tiempo doctor!- Ranma se levanta enfurecido pensando en el bienestar de su prometida -¡si le hace algo juro que!..- pensó en ese momento.

-Yo no vine a detenerte Ranma- dijo el doctor ajustándose los lentes, en eso se acerca al chico y sin previo aviso presiona un punto de su pecho y en su espalda con ambas manos. Ranma siente aumentado por un instante el dolor pero para su sorpresa este desaparece quedando como si nada. El chico mira extrañado al doctor.

-Escucha Ranma yo no debería hacer esto, acabo de presionar algunos nervios para aminorar el dolor, pero eso no significa que no estén tus heridas- decía Tofu bastante serio, Ranma apenas escuchó la explicación mientras abre la ventana saltando por ella a la vez que se despedía -¡gracias doctor Tofu!- fue lo último que se oyó de Ranma.

Kasumi entra nerviosa en la habitación -¡Oh doctor Tofu!...¡¿y Ranma?!-

-¡¿Qué... que... que RANMA?!- dijo con los lentes empañados mientras le habla a un florero -¿usted es Ranma?-

-Doctor Tofu...- suspiró cansada Kasumi con una mano en su mejilla.

Rashell y Méril se vuelven a levantar bastante adoloridos por los consecutivos ataques de la hermosa Nixus, cada vez les costaba más esquivarlos o resistirlos pero no podían hacer otra cosa pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a atacar.

Nixus vuelve a apuntar con sus palmas abiertas en dirección de los einjergars cuando de improviso baja sus brazos y mira en otra dirección -¡bienvenido amo Escarcha!-

Los chicos se sorprenden y ven como de la nada aparece Escarcha cargando en los brazos a una inconsciente Akane.

-¡SEÑORITA AKANE!- dijo Méril angustiado.

-¡GEEZZZZ!... ¡¿Y RANMA?!- pensó Rashell imaginando lo peor.

-¡buenas noches mis queridos einjergars!- Escarcha saluda con ironía -¿por que se ven tan molestos?... siento mi retraso pero pensé en darle un poco más de diversión a nuestra reunión-

-¡MALDITO DEMONIO SUELTA A LA CHICA Y PELEA CON NOSOTROS!- gritó Rashell -¡ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!-

-¿No?- Escarcha sonríe con burla -¡les propongo un juego!- ambos einjergars le miran furiosos y asustados a la vez.

-¡Si ustedes derrotan a mi doncella Nixus yo dejare ir a la chica!- Escarcha rió con malicia, le dio la espalada a los jóvenes y sus ojos resplandecieron.

Desde la nieve que cubre el suelo se forma un bloque de hielo frente al demonio, este acuesta a Akane sobre él y con su mano hace aparecer unas fuertes cadenas de hielo que le sostienen a la altura de las muñecas.

Escarcha ríe con burla mientras alza su mano haciendo que el bloque se levante dejando a la chica inconsciente colgando de las cadenas a varios centímetros del suelo -¡DESPIERTA!- a la orden de ceniza el hechizo que la mantenía durmiendo se desvanece y esta lentamente abre sus ojos.

-...¿Ranma?...- murmura a la vez que observa a su alrededor, siente un terrible frío en su cuerpo a la vez que cuelga de algo que lastima sus muñecas.

Cuando Akane despierta del todo observa a su alrededor, colgada en esa pared de hielo, y su primera reacción al ver a Escarcha fue la esperada.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- el grito de Akane sorprende incluso al mismo Escarcha -¡¿DONDE ESTOY?!- en eso la chica recuerda lo ocurrido en la consulta, de cómo este demonio se apareció frente a ella destruyendo el techo.

-¡No te preocupes Akane nosotros te salvaremos!- grito Rashell a la vez que se dirige a su amigo Méril -¡GEEZZ! pobre chica debe estar aterrada-

Akane mira a Escarcha a pocos metros de donde esta ella colgada y lo único que hace es intentar golpearlo con sus piernas a la vez que grita toda clase de amenazas en contra del demonio.

-Este... ¿aterrada?- se preguntó Méril con una gota de sudor que le corría por la frente.

-¡GEEEZZZ¡pero que chica!- Rashell estaba sorprendido con la actitud de Akane.

-¡ERES UN ABUSIVO!- le gritaba Akane, finalmente al ver que no se podía liberar se calma -¡ya veras cuando Ranma llegue!-

-¡Eso es lo que espero chiquilla!- respondió con tal frialdad en su mirada que el corazón de Akane se llenó de miedo -...Ranma...- murmuró.

-¡No lo lograrán!- se decía para sí Belenus en el salón de la mansión de Lord Frei, se encontraba el cuarto totalmente a oscuras excepto por la luz que irradia la imagen de la fuente -¡es demasiado para ellos!-

-Calma Belenus- Frei a su lado solo contempla con su característica y calmada sonrisa -desconfías demasiado de tus hombres, recuerda que tu los entrenaste...-

-¡Por eso lo digo!- respondió sin pensar Belenus sin quitar la vista de la batalla que se visualiza en la lisa superficie del agua como si fuese un espejo.

Frei lo miró extrañado por sus palabras -Belenus... Belenus...- decía para sí mientras hacía aparecer una copa de vino en su mano la cual degustó con tranquilidad.

Belenus le mira molesto -¡¿LORD FREI?!-, Frei se encogió de hombros -así puedo disfrutar mejor del espectáculo, además deja de amargarte, se te olvida un factor importante en esta batalla que le dará la victoria a los jóvenes... no te apresures en tus juicios mi querido Belenus-

Belenus prefirió seguir observando la pelea aún sin dejar de preocuparse por lo que está ocurriendo en Midgar, a su lado Frei miró en una forma seria que el capitán de los einjergars no notó.

-Cavaste tu propia tumba demonio... hay cosas que jamás deberías tocar, menos para un humano...- pensó Frei ya sabiendo el resultado de la contienda.

Rashell con su lanza embiste en un ataque directo a la peligrosa Nixus, pero esta solo le espera con tranquilidad, Méril sin saber que hacer prepara su arco. Desde más atrás de Nixus Escarcha observa complacido la batalla juntó a la prisionera Akane que ahora también en silencio les desea suerte a ambos einjergars.

Nixus sonríe y alzando su mano la tierra tembló para sorpresa de Rashell que detuvo su carrera -¡¿QUE?!- no alcanzó a decir más el einjergar cuando un circulo de gigantescas estacas de hielo aparecen a su alrededor alzándose y rodeándole sin dejarle escapatoria.

-¡¡¡RASHELL!!!- Méril grita con desesperación, la fría sonrisa de la chica conocida como Nixus desapareció de su rostro -¡CONDENA DEL FRÍO ETERNO!- a su voz las estacas se juntan unas con otras aplastando todo lo que hubiese en su interior, seguido por una terrible explosión.

Méril estaba furioso, con su arco apunto a la peligrosa doncella del hielo pero esta solo le miró seriamente, el arco temblaba en las manos del joven Méril que apenas podía contener las lágrimas por la impotencia de no saber que hacer.

Podía ver el montículo de rocas de hielo en que quedo convertida la trampa en la que estaba su amigo Rashell sin rastros de él, también la fría mirada de la doncella Nixus que le observa como esperando a que le disparase y al demonio Escarcha riendo juntó a su rehén Akane, que tampoco pudo esconder las lágrimas de desesperación y miedo por la suerte del ahora sepultado chico.

-¡¿Que vas a hacer einjergar?!- se burlaba de él Escarcha, mientras que Nixus solo le mira esperando las órdenes de su amo -¡DIME¿o es que prefieres reunirte con tu amigo?-

Méril dudaba, a pesar de estar apuntando al espíritu Nixus y de saber que no era humana aún así no podía disparar su flecha contra una chica desarmada, pero su amigo había pagado las consecuencias de su inseguridad y no podía cometer el mismo error.

-¡Recuerda einjergar que la vida de la chica es el premio!- Escarcha provoca al pequeño einjergar -¿o acaso no sabes como matar a alguien?... extraño que hayan soldados tan cobardes en Asgard... ¡Nixus termínalo!-

-¡A su orden mi amo Escarcha!- Nixus camina hacia el einjergar mientras su mano alzada comienza a resplandecer -¡MUERE EINJERGAR!-

Alzando su mano hacia Méril unas cientos de estacas aparecen rápidamente en dirección del chico, -¡es mi fin!- pensó el chico.

"No te preocupes Méril... recuerda que tu eres ahora como mi hermano menor y me encargaré de que nada te suceda"

-¿Rashell?- las palabras de su amigo que tantas veces le decía para animarlo vuelven en un instante a su memoria.

"¡GEEEZZZ! Méril... deja de comportarte como un niño... recuerda que ahora somos los Dragones Rojos, los mejores de Asgard"

-¡NO LO SOY!- se repetía en su interior.

"¿Ves esa mesa donde se sienta el capitán?, ese es el lugar de honor de los más valientes soldados del escuadrón.. y algún día estaremos juntos ahí ya veras Méril"

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el gritó de furia del pequeño einjergar sorprendió al demonio, en un instante salta evitando el ataque de Nixus y desde el aire apunta con su arco al espíritu.

-¡Atrévete einjergar!- le desafió la doncella de hielo.

-¡LLUVIA DE LUZ!- gritó el pequeño y cientos de rayos de energía salen disparados hacia el espíritu, Nixus contraataca con sus estacas de hielo pero al chocar estas fueron vencidas por los rayos de Méril los cuales impactaron a una sorprendida Nixus, la cual solo se cubrió con sus brazos lanzando un alarido de dolor.

Escarcha ya no tenía su sonrisa al ver la explosión que rodeo a su espíritu, al despejarse el humo se puede ver solo una esfera de brillante cristal en medio de un pequeño cráter, la cual deja de brillar a la vez que se rompe en cientos de fragmentos que se deshacen al viento.

Méril apunta ahora al demonio Escarcha de una manera fría y decidida -¡DEJA IR A LA SEÑORITA AKANE!... ¡LO PROMETISTE!-

Escarcha estaba furioso, su sirviente Nixus había sido destruida -como pudiste ser vencida por un estúpido einjergar...- dijo para si Escarcha.

-¡Suéltame ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti!- le amenaza Akane.

-¡ESTUPIDO EINEJERGAR JAMÁS CONFÍES EN LA PALABRA DE UN DEMONIO!- Escarcha aún furioso hace aparecer en su mano una espada de hielo y se dirige hacia la atrapada Akane.

-¡DETENTE!- Méril dispara una flecha pero esta se congela al llegar cerca del demonio y cae al suelo -¡un aura mágica le protege!-

Escarcha se detiene frente a Akane -¡esto es por Nixus... vida por vida!- gritó cuando se disponía a atravesar a la chica con su espada se detiene al sentir algo en sus pies.

Al mirar hacia el suelo ve que desde la nieve dos manos le afirman los pies, en eso lo levantan arrojándolo hacia atrás.

De la nieve aparece Rashell algo magullado pero sonriente.

-¡GEEEZZZ¡bien hecho Méril!- Rashell se veía feliz al sacudirse la nieve de encima.

-¡¿DISCULPA PERO PODRÍAN SACARME DE AQUÍ?!- Akane llama la atención del chico.

Rashell le mira sonriendo -¡como usted ordene señorita!-

Méril corre a su lado ya más tranquilo al ver que su amigo se encuentra vivo, entre los dos rompen las cadenas de Akane liberándola.

Escarcha se levanta lentamente del suelo y mira con una furia irracional a los chicos -¡MORIRAN!... ¡TODOS MORIRAN!-

-¡LANZAS DE NILFHEIM!- El demonio alza su mano y mortales estacas de hielo aparecen disparadas en dirección de los chicos, los einjergars al notar que Akane esta con ellos no las esquivaron.

Rashell se interpone usando su lanza como escudo girándola rápidamente pero las estacas eran tantas y con tal poder que esta vez no pudo con ellas y finalmente cedió cayendo hacia atrás muy lastimado.

Akane y Méril se acercan a socorrer al chico el cual esta sangrando por los cortes hechos por el hielo -¡GEEEZZZZ!... ¡esto duele!- se queja el pobre de Rashell siendo levantado con ayuda de Méril.

-¡CUIDADO!- grita Akane al ver como escarcha se prepara para repetir su mortal ataque, pero esta vez los chicos no tenían como evitarlo -¡señorita Akane salga de aquí, nosotros lo detendremos!- decía Méril sin dejar de sostener a Rashell.

-¡Pero ustedes!...- la chica no alcanzó a terminar cuando escarcha utilizó su poderosa magia nuevamente y disparó más afiladas lanzas de hielo en contra de los tres chicos. Akane solo cerró sus ojos, Rashell y Méril también se cubrieron anteponiendo sus cuerpos delante de Akane.

El impacto del ataque de Escarcha levantó una gran cantidad de polvo y nieve, el demonio sonríe con maldad, pero su alegría se disipó al mismo tiempo que el polvo al ver una silueta delante de sus víctimas que con su espada brillando delante de él creó un poderoso campo mágico que detuvo la mortal magia del demonio.

-¡Perdóname por hacerte esperar!- el chico vestido con la camisa roja de los Dragones rojos y su katana dragón herencia de su dinastía sonríe con orgullo al ver la ira de Escarcha.

-¡RANMA!- dicen a coro sus amigos, Akane solo lo mira en silencio admirando la postura del chico, ahora podía ver cuanto había cambiado en todo este tiempo, su carácter, su sonrisa, su mirada, se veía mucho más maduro vistiendo ese uniforme.

-¡MORTAL!- Escarcha controla su furia -¡me alegra que llegaras, aún hay mucha diversión para ti!-

Ranma sonríe y se adelanta empuñando su katana -¡amigos cuiden de Akane por favor!-

Rashell se levanta y se para al lado de Ranma con su lanza -¡GEEEZZZ! ni hablar, Méril estás a cargo-

Méril se queda atrás con Akane -¡siempre yo debo quedarme atrás haciendo el trabajo aburrido!...- pero se calló al ver la molesta mirada de Akane.

Lord Frei mueve su copa distraídamente mientras observa la batalla, a su lado Belenus se ve más que nervioso.

-Esa niña ha tenido mucha suerte, por poco y ese demonio le asesina- dijo sin mayor preocupación Frei -tu pupilo no debió tardarse tanto...-

Belenus le mira molesto, -¿sucede algo malo Belenus?- pregunta Frei con una sonrisa.

-No... nada Lord Frei- mintió Belenus, en verdad le estaba molestando la forma tan tranquila en que él se tomaba la situación, aunque es verdad que él siempre es así.

-¡Ahora veremos que tanto aprendió tu alumno mi querido Belenus!- ante las palabras de Frei el capitán Belenus le mira un poco confundido.

Lord Frei sonríe -¿que no ves?, a falta de un natural poder mágico Ranma aprendió a usar la fuerza de su arma en su lugar, acaba de realizar un hechizo de protección al formar esa barrera... me pregunto dónde lo habrá aprendido-

-¡En Nilfheim!- dijo Belenus sin tomar mayor atención -con solo verlo un par de veces... como siempre lo hace ese endemoniado muchacho...- murmuró finalmente para tomar más atención en la fuente, pues ahora la pelea estaba apunto de reiniciarse.

Frei noto una silueta que los observa desde la oscuridad del salón, pero sin darle mayor importancia sonrió y continuó viendo el combate.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos plateados observa la situación desde las sombras del salón -¡suerte amo Ranma, usted puede hacerlo!-

Ranma empuña con ambas manos su katana -¡Maldición Rashell¿que haces aquí? deberías estar cuidando tus heridas...-

Rashell sonríe -¡GEEEZZZ! ese diálogo es mío¡tu deberías estar en cama!- dice mientras también empuña su lanza -¿algún plan señor líder?- pregunta con burla el chico -porque si mal no recuerdo la última vez este demonio te dio una soberana paliza-

Ranma le miró molesto -¡si claro... una paliza como la que te esta dando ahora¿no?- finalmente ambos chicos sonríen y miran a su oponente.

Más atrás Akane mira con preocupación y molestia a la vez al sentirse tan ignorada e inútil. Méril a su lado prepara su arco -¡no se preocupe señorita Akane, los tres juntos somos invencibles!- Akane notó como la personalidad insegura del pequeño einjergar cambia ahora que están reunidos sus amigos.

-¡Bienvenido a tu funeral Ranma Saotome!... aquí enterrare tus huesos en el mismo lugar en que murió mi hermano...- Escarcha hace aparecer dos espadas de hielo una en cada mano -¡TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-

El demonio se arroja contra los chicos, el primero en chocar con él es Rashell que con hábiles movimiento apenas puede contenerlo, finalmente salta hacia atrás evitando un corte de Escarcha, pero Ranma aparece chocando su katana con el frío filo de las espadas del demonio, también da una increíble demostración intercambiando golpes, finalmente sus espadas se juntan en un fuerte choque.

-¡Vaya y yo que pensé que solo hacías trucos de magia!- se burla Ranma -¡creo que no esta nada mal para ser un demonio!-

Escarcha se enfurece y empuja con una sobrehumana fuerza al chico enviándolo al suelo, cuando se disponía a rematarlo Rashell se cruza deteniendo con su lanza sus golpes -¡¿te olvidabas de mi?!-

Akane esta sorprendida al ver pelear a los jóvenes, también recuerda que el pequeño e inocente Méril ahora a su lado había destruido al espíritu Nixus con un increíble ataque con su arco que no supo definir que era, en ese momento la ella empezó a darse cuenta de la tremenda diferencia que existe con estos jóvenes entrenados en el otro mundo, realmente eran muy fuertes.

Escarcha se estaba cansando, no podía tolerar que un par de einjergars le dieran tantos problemas, eso estaba hiriendo su orgullo de demonio de alta jerarquía -¡ahora sufrirán las consecuencias de haberme molestado!-

Rashell no lo tomo en cuenta y saltó sobre él, Escarcha lo espera tranquilamente, Ranma al verlo se da cuenta de lo que planea -¡RASHELL NOOOO!-

Escarcha levanta en el último momento su brazo -¡DEFENSA POLAR!- una onda helada le envuelve deteniendo el ataque del rubio einjergar haciendo que este caiga de espaldas, se levanta adolorido y con mucha dificultad -¡GEEEZZZ!... que frío...- estaba cubierto de hielo y helado hasta los huesos.

-¡Te lo advertí amigo!- le grita Ranma, ahora es el turno del chico de Nerima, este salta sobre Escarcha, el demonio le espera al igual que lo hizo con Rashell.

-¡Ni sueñes que caeré de nuevo en el mismo truco!- Ranma reúne energía en su cuerpo y extendiendo su mano libre en el aire, arroja una esfera de energía como de un metro de diámetro -¡HURACAN DEL TIGRE!-

Escarcha no se esperaba ese ataque, aún así tuvo suficiente tiempo para crear un escudo de hielo que recibió el impacto, sonrió satisfecho solo hasta darse cuenta que Ranma ya no estaba encima de él.

-¡Aquí!- al escuchar el grito del chico Escarcha se volteó para ver con horror como Ranma ya estaba casi encima de él, era demasiado tarde para siquiera pensar en evitarlo. Ranma dio un certero golpe con su espada que corto una mano del demonio saltando una gran cantidad de la negra sangre de este.

-¡Creo que no eras intocable después de todo!- sonríe Ranma victorioso de que su plan funcionara.

-¡GEEZZZ¡Eso veo amigo!- Rashell también sonríe, desde atrás Méril celebra y Akane solo mira con espanto la escena.

Escarcha observa su brazo donde antes tenía una mano con una de sus espadas, Rashell se acerca a la mano tirada en el suelo y le clava su lanza, esta se incendia como por arte de magia consumiéndose completamente.

-¡¡¡AHORA SI QUE ESTOY FURIOSO!!!- el grito del demonio aterró incluso a los einjergars que luchaban en su contra, -creo que no se lo tomó muy bien amigo- murmuró Rashell al lado de Ranma preparándose para lo peor.

-¡YO SOY ESCARCHA, DEMONIO DE ALTA JERARQUÍA EN HEL, JAMÁS UNAS INÚTILES ALMAS HUMANAS ME HABÍAN HECHO PASAR SEMEJANTE HUMILLACIÓN ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!- al grito del demonio la tierra comenzó a temblar y las negras nubes en la noche de Nerima comienzan a girar por encima de donde se encontraba la escuela Furinkan siendo iluminados por terribles relámpagos y truenos. Los habitantes de Nerima se despiertan y observan asustados por sus ventanas el extraño fenómeno en el clima.

Los chicos comienzan a preocuparse y a mirarse entre ellos.

-¡Ahora probarán el verdadero poder de la TORMENTA DE NILFHEIM!- dijo Escarcha a la vez que el viento comenzó a soplar de una terrible forma produciendo un gigantesco remolino que cubría casi todo el patio de la escuela, Akane y Méril fuera de este apenas podían ver a través del viento y la nieve que se producía, también el frío era insoportable.

-¡RAAAANMAAAAA!- Akane gritaba pero nada se ve en el interior del remolino.

Dentro de este Ranma y Rashell se encuentran apenas sujetos al suelo clavando sus armas en tierra, en el centro escarcha ríe en forma siniestra extendiendo sus brazos -¡¿AHORA SE DIVIERTEN?!- preguntó Escarcha con burla.

-¡YA CALLATE MALDITO DEMONIO!- gritó Ranma apenas sosteniéndose al suelo.

-¡Entonces lo haremos más divertido!- Escarcha levantó sus brazos lentamente y varias trozos de hielo se formaron girando alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡GEEZZZ! No creo que este pensando en eso...¿o si?- Rashell se vio preocupado.

Escarcha sonrió -¡MUERAN!- a su voz los filosos hielos sin dejar de girar se extienden para entrar en el remolino, Ranma y Rashell vieron como las estacas de hielo se mezclaron con el remolino a su alrededor.

-¡RANMA MUEVETE!- al grito de su amigo Ranma desentierra su katana dejándose llevar por el viento justo a tiempo para esquivar una de las estacas que paso donde el antes se encontraba, Rashell no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de hacer lo mismo para salvarse de ser atravesado por otro, ahora ambos chicos se encuentran girando a gran velocidad en el aire moviéndose una y otra vez para evitar ser atravesados por el hielo que gira con ellos.

-¡¿Se están divirtiendo¡JAJAJA!- la risa de Escarcha se escucha a la distancia en esa noche de Nerima, -¡Maldición no podremos evitarlas por siempre!- gritó Ranma a la vez que gira su cuerpo evitando uno de los trozos de hielo. Rashell no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Fuera del remolino Akane y Méril estaban angustiados observando ahora la terrible escena -¡no resistirán mucho!- dijo el pequeño einjergar, -¡Tenemos que hacer algo entonces!- habló Akane con decisión.

Méril asiente y se acerca un poco más al remolino apuntando con su arco, la fuerza del viento apenas le deja mantener firme su arco mientras apunta a la silueta en el centro del torbellino. Pero para su sorpresa la nieve se arremolina a sus pies atrapándole hasta la cintura -¡¿QUE?!-

En la nieve se forma el bello rostro de la doncella del hielo, el espíritu Nixus.

-¡No le harás daño al amo Escarcha!- decía una voz, Méril no podía librarse de la nieve por más esfuerzos que hiciera -¡SUÉLTAME!- en el forcejeó su arco cayó de sus manos, la nieve se convirtió en sólido hielo atrapando al chico hasta los hombros -¡no puede ser deberías estar muerta!- gritaba el chico con angustia.

Ranma ya no podía esquivar por más tiempo los afilados hielos, sus fuerzas le estaban fallando y lentamente comenzó a sentir el dolor de sus heridas -¡no de nuevo, por un momento pensó en hacer el ataque enseñado por Belenus pero esto pondría la vida de Akane en peligro -¡¿qué puedo hacer?!-

Rashell no las llevaba mejor que su amigo, ya tenía algunos rasguños de tanto evitar el ser atravesado por el hielo en medio del remolino.

Akane corre al lado de Méril y toma su arco y una flecha del carcaj del chico que asoma por encima de su espalda aún sobre el hielo, y preparando una flecha intenta apuntar hacia el remolino pero no puede ver nada.

-¡Señorita Akane!- exclama con sorpresa el atrapado einjergar -¡por favor salga de aquí!-

-¡No me iré!- dijo con decisión Akane -¡Ranma esta ahí y no lo pienso abandonar ahora!- la chica insiste en intentar apuntar con el arco de Méril pero apenas puede mantener la dirección del por la fuerza del viento.

Méril la observa sorprendido, esa decisión, esa hermosura, esa mirada y el valor que jamás recuerda haber visto en otra mujer -ahora entiendo por que le ama tanto...- murmuró el pequeño einjergar, pero Akane pudo escucharle y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de a quién se refería.

-¡Muy bien señorita Akane, solo escúcheme!- dijo Méril -¡tenemos que sacarlos de ahí y usted puede hacerlo!- Akane asiente con su cabeza y extiende la cuerda del arco con mucha dificultad por el viento -¡Ahora escúcheme bien... solo debe apuntar con el corazón no con la mente!-

-¡¿Pero como?!- Akane mira incrédula el remolino -¡el viento no dejara pasar la flecha!-

-¡Confíe en mi!, estas son armas creadas por los dioses, su fuerza depende del sentimiento con que uno las use!- Méril se mostraba confiado.

-¡BIEN!- Akane estira aún más la cuerda, ella mira hacia el interior del remolino y solo puede ver una silueta en el centro, intenta apuntar hacia ella pero sus manos tiemblan notoriamente sin poderlas controlar.

Akane se desespera, no puede perder ese tiro, pero el escuchar los gritos de Ranma y Rashell dentro del remolino la ponen aún más nerviosa. La chica baja sus brazos por un momento cerrando sus ojos -no puedo hacerlo...-

-¡SI PUEDES!- el grito de furia de Méril la sacó de sus pensamientos y miró confundida al pequeño einjergar que aún se intentaba librar del hielo sin éxito.

Akane vuelve a mirar hacia el centro del remolino, hacia esa silueta en su interior, extiende sus brazos tensando la cuerda del arco, aún así ve con desesperación que no puede mantener fija la mira, sus manos tiemblan sin poder resistir la fuerza del viento.

-¡Con el corazón!- pensó la chica, al escuchar un nuevo grito de Ranma intentando sobrevivir dentro del torbellino se asustó. Akane piensa por un momento como fue ella a involucrarse en todo esto, recordó a Ranma desde que llegó a Nerima, sus peleas, malentendidos, insultos y toda clase de experiencias que le han causado mucho dolor, pero después recuerda todos aquellos momentos en los que estuvieron juntos, cuantas veces Ranma le salvó la vida antes, cuantas veces él se sacrifico por ella.

Akane recordó el dolor que sintió al creer perderlo cuando desapareció, sus lágrimas y la espera. Y ahora en un par de días Ranma había regresado, todas aquellas veces en que imagino que él le correspondía en sus sentimientos parecían hacerse realidad. Nunca estuvo segura de lo que él sentía por ella, pero ahora...

Él regreso, él la besó, desde hoy todo podía ser distinto, todo podía ser mejor. No más peleas, no más insultos si no el verdadero Ranma que siempre creyó ver dentro de aquella coraza de egoísmo y frialdad, aquel Ranma que vio en Jusenkyo, y aquel Ranma que ahora está con ella.

-¡y solo esta flecha lo puede salvar!- pensó la chica -no... no lo perderé ahora, no después de todo lo que sucedió... ¡no lo dejaré morir!-

Méril observa como la flecha en las manos de Akane comienza a brillar tenuemente -¡vamos señorita Akane, usted puede!- pensó el chico.

-¡porque yo lo amo y no dejare que nos separen ahora...ni nunca!- Akane abre los ojos mirando la silueta en el torbellino, por un momento sintió como si su vista se aclarara, podía ver perfectamente al demonio riendo al centro del remolino, sus manos ya no temblaban.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A MI RANMA!- Akane suelta la cuerda y la flecha sale disparada con tal fuerza que la chica sale hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas.

Para Méril y Akane el tiempo parece correr en cámara lenta mientras ven la brillante flecha penetrar en el remolino como si no existiera viento alguno.

Escarcha también ve la flecha delante de él, esta parece chocar con la barrera mágica que lo defiende -¡¿QUÉ?!- para su sorpresa la flecha atraviesa la barrera provocando una gran estela de luz.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó Escarcha, se provoca una resplandeciente luz y luego una explosión con tal fuerza que Akane y Méril con el hielo que lo envuelve y todo fueron arrojados cayendo varios metros hacia atrás.

Después de un rato Akane se sienta en la nieve, ya había dejado de nevar y todo estaba tranquilo -¿Ranma?- se preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, a su lado Méril se levanta de entre los restos del hielo que lo aprisionaban -¡¿ahora si ya estas muerta espíritu?!- decía con enojo mientras pateaba un pedazo de hielo.

Para alegría de Akane dos siluetas se acercan a ella, eran Ranma y Rashell que a pesar del cansancio y las heridas se veían felices y corriendo como si nada.

-¡AKANE!- Ranma se hincó al lado de la chica mirándole aterrado -¿no estás herida¿estas bien?...- iba a seguir preguntando pero Akane le detiene poniendo un dedo suavemente en los labios del chico.

-Estoy bien Ranma...gracias- dijo la chica con una sonrisa que calentó el corazón de Ranma, -pero Akane tu...- insiste preocupado.

-¡Que estoy bien!... ¿y tus heridas?- ahora era Akane la que recordó el estado de su prometido, -¡No te preocupes por mi Akane!, tu sabes que soy invencible- dijo con falso orgullo, la chica solo sonríe alegremente -¿acaso dije algo gracioso?- preguntó Ranma mostrándose ofendido.

-¡GEEEZZZ¡lo hiciste Méril eso fue increíble!- decía Rashell a su pequeño amigo.

-Pero no fui yo, fue la señorita Akane- dijo con una sonrisa, Ranma y Rashell miran sorprendidos a la chica haciendo que esta se ruborice.

-Akane...- la voz de Ranma hace que ella se ruborice aún más -Akane... ¡COMO PUDISTE HACER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!... ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE ES ENFRENTAR A UN DEMONIO COMO ESE?!-

Akane se sorprende al escuchar a Ranma, el chico continúa -¡¿QUE NO VES QUE PUDO LASTIMARTE¡PORQUE SI ALGO TE SUCEDE YO NO PODRÍA!...-

Pero se calla al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo -Akane... yo no quise gritarte... yo lo siento... yo no...- Ranma estaba nervioso, Akane solo inclina su cabeza dándole la espalda al chico -¡como pude ser tan imbécil y hablarle así!- pensaba Ranma recriminándose -¡como fui tan idiota!... ¡por que lo hice de nuevo!-

-Ranma...- Akane iba a hablar, Ranma ya se esperaba un golpe o algo pero estaba dispuesto a recibir lo que fuera por que se lo merecía -¿si...Akane?- su voz parecía casi un susurro.

Lo que los cuatro chicos no notaron es que un montículo de nieve se levanta detrás de ellos.

-¡MAAAALDIIITOOOSSSS!- todos saltan de la impresión y se giran olvidándose de su conversación para ver sorprendidos al demonio Escarcha, sus cabellos desordenados, sus ojos desorbitados y llenos de ira, su rostro deformado y en el lado izquierdo de su pecho una flecha clavada de la cual brotaba su negra sangre. Con su mano se arrancó la flecha y la arrojó al suelo.

Ranma desenvaina su katana -¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó el chico -¡¿qué acaso no te piensas morir nunca?!-

-¡MALDITA CHIQUILLA!- los tres einjergars miran hacia atrás de reojo para ver a Akane mientras el demonio continúa hablando -¡maldita humana, juro que mientras viva yo te mataré!... ¡TE MATARÉ!-

Akane se sobresalta asustada al ver la forma en que la mira el demonio, en verdad esa mirada infundía terror.

Ranma sin decir nada camina hasta llegar frente al demonio, le mira de una forma fría sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡RANMA!- Akane estaba asustada, después de todo lo que vio sabía que ese monstruo no se detendría por nada, Rashell y Méril iban a seguir a Ranma cuando este les hace un gesto con su mano para que se detengan, -¡GEEZZZ¡pero Ranma que crees que haces!- pero Ranma ante las palabras de su amigo Rashell solo le da una mirada fría que hace que el chico se detenga -ya veo... buena suerte amigo-

Akane quería avanzar hacia Ranma pero Méril hace un movimiento con su brazo deteniéndola -¡lo siento señorita Akane pero esto es algo personal y no podemos entrometernos!-

Ranma vuelve su mirada hacia Escarcha -¡¿cómo dijiste?!- pregunta a la vez que levanta su ceja con desprecio y enojo.

-¡Dije que MATARÍA a esa chiquilla!- Escarcha recalcó la palabra mataría de una forma que molestó a Ranma.

El chico de Nerima se veía furioso -¡acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!... tu no te imaginas todo lo que tuve que sufrir en Asgard, muchas veces estuve apunto de morir, pero debes saber que una sola cosa me mantuvo con vida...- Ranma se toma su tiempo y continúa -... si, todo en mi vida es una locura, muchas veces pensé que morir era lo mejor que me podía suceder... pero ahora no, no quería morir, porque a pesar de la maldita vida que tengo ahora se que hay algo más valioso que todos los problemas, maldiciones, prometidas y contrincantes de este mundo juntos-

Akane se sorprende de verlo hablar así, este no es al Ranma arrogante y egoísta que conocía, jamás creyó que Ranma pensara así de su propia vida, en ese momento recuerda todo lo que él chico ha tenido que pasar y se sintió culpable al recordar las muchas veces que ni siquiera ella lo escuchaba cuando tenía problemas. En eso piensa en las últimas palabras de Ranma -¿algo más valioso?- se pregunta ella con inocencia.

-¡No importa cuanto tuviera que sufrir me prometí a mi mismo volver vivo por aquello que es lo más valioso para mi!- Ranma hablaba mirando directamente a los ojos del demonio que le mira furioso y extrañado por tanta palabrería sin sentido para él, pero Ranma continuó -¡y tu acabas de cometer el mismo error de tu horrible hermano!... ¡ACABAS DE AMENAZAR MI TESORO, MI RAZÓN PARA VIVIR Y VOLVER, LO MÁS VALIOSO PARA MI!-

Akane cubrió su rostro con sus manos sorprendida, las lágrimas brotan por sus hermosos ojos sin poder creer aún lo que esta escuchando.

Ranma empuña con ambas manos su katana -¡JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ EL QUE PUSIERAS LA VIDA DE MI AKANE EN PELIGRO!- gritó el chico, sus amigos observan la escena con un respetuoso silencio mientras Akane aún sin poder decir palabra alguna solo llora mirando la escena, la voz de Ranma se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza llamándola "su Akane".

Escarcha ríe en forma maniática, hace aparecer nuevamente su espada de hielo en la única mano que le queda -¡TU TAMBIÉN PODRÁS MORIR CON ELLA SI LO DESEAS!-

El demonio se arroja contra el chico, pero para sorpresa de este Ranma le recibe con su katana, ambos intercambian golpes y bloquean de manera asombrosa, la mirada de Ranma para sorpresa de Akane ya no era la de siempre, se veía serio, frío, distante, en toda su vida nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

Escarcha da un rápido golpe horizontal pero Ranma desaparece.

-¡¿DONDE ESTAS MORTAL?!- en eso mira hacia el cielo y ve caer de gran altura a Ranma con su espada delante de él brillando en una dorada aura.

-¡DRAGÓN CELESTIAL!- cuando Ranma gritó su cuerpo entero desprendió un gran poder que le rodeo formando un dragón oriental de pura energía a su alrededor.

Escarcha impresionado intenta su ataque de lanzas de Nilfheim pero estas se evaporan al solo contacto con el dorado dragón que cae sobre él, finalmente el demonio se cubre con su espada y es consumido por la gran cantidad de energía.

La explosión es tremenda, Rashell y Méril se cubren protegiendo con sus cuerpos a una asustada Akane.

Cuando el resplandor cesa todos ven a Escarcha aún de pie en posición de defensa con su espada puesta en forma horizontal sobre él, Ranma de rodillas en el suelo con su katana empuñada en ambas manos, el filo acostado en la nieve y una gran zanja que se inicia desde donde esta la katana hasta varios metros más allá cruzando por debajo del demonio Escarcha.

-Subestimé tu poder... mortal...- dijo lentamente Escarcha, su espada de hielo se parte en dos, una brillante línea vertical se dibuja desde su cabeza surcando todo su cuerpo, finalmente el demonio se parte en dos cayendo una mitad hacia cada lado a la vez que se incendia consumiéndose hasta las cenizas.

Ranma observa como el viento se lleva los restos calcinados del demonio, un sentimiento extraño le rodea a la vez que mira el filo de su katana, no puede creer que el haya hecho semejante ataque y no midiera los resultados, él sintió que ese poder provenía de su espada, por un segundo tuvo miedo de su propia arma.

-¡RANMA!- el chico se olvida de sus pensamientos y se voltea para ver a su prometida a salvo junto a sus amigos.

-¡AKANE!... ¿estás bien?- pregunta suavemente el chico, su voz notaba el cansancio y el dolor que ahora recorría su cuerpo.

Akane solo asiente con su cabeza, quería hablar pero la emoción y el cansancio por todo lo vivido no la dejaban, las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, Ranma la observa sin saber que decir -Akane... yo... lo siento-

Pero para sorpresa de Ranma, Akane le abraza y comienza a llorar suavemente apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Ranma por un momento no sabía que hacer, finalmente deja caer su espada y abraza tiernamente a su prometida.

Sus amigos se miran entre si y como entendiendo que querían decirse ambos se retiran a la vez caminando lentamente para no interrumpirles.

-Akane...- Ranma dice su nombre con ternura -¡todo esta bien, ya terminó!-

-¡Pero tuve miedo, mucho miedo!- Akane aún no puede calmar sus lágrimas, después de algunos minutos de silencio en que solo se escuchan los sollozos de la hermosa chica, Ranma se encuentra en silencio abrazándola sin saber que decir ni que hacer para calmarla, finalmente se escucha la dulce voz de Akane -yo tuve miedo... pero no por mi, si no por ti... ¿qué no ves que te extrañe demasiado como para perderte ahora?... ¡Ranma tonto te necesito!-

El chico quedo de una pieza al escuchar a su prometida, su rostro se puso de todos colores al pensar en lo que significaban esas palabras, a pesar de las veces en que se besaron el jamás imaginó que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, no de esa forma tan fuerte, después de toda la pesadilla vivida en Asgard, esto parecía ser un sueño.

-Ranma... ¿es verdad todo lo que dijiste?- Akane ya más tranquila se separa un poco mirando directamente a los claros ojos de su prometido.

Ranma tragó saliva, a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ellos desde ayer aún no era capaz de sentirse seguro ante ella, por fin entiende aquel sentimiento que tanto temor le daba al estar con ella, se sentía vulnerable. Él, Ranma Saotome, el gran representante de la escuela de combate libre indiscriminado no hubiese aceptado nunca el mostrarse débil ante nadie, menos con una chica. Pero ahora era distinto, ese niño inmaduro y orgulloso había muerto en los campos de batalla, ahora el no escuchó la débil voz de su orgullo, si no que escuchó la voz de su corazón, por primera vez Ranma se sentía feliz de estar vivo, y feliz de estar con aquella persona sin tener que esconder lo que en verdad siente.

-Akane...- habló finalmente Ranma después de mirar en silencio por un momento los hermosos ojos de Akane -yo... si es cierto, todo lo que dije es verdad... y lo que dije en Jusenkyo también es verdad, fui tonto en negarlo... pero tenía miedo de escuchar tu respuesta...-

Akane abre sus ojos sorprendida, Ranma suspira profundamente y sin dejar de abrazarla continúa hablando suavemente -yo debí decírtelo desde que llegué, pero no me atreví... Akane yo... yo te... quiero, te amo Akane y jamás quiero volver a separarme de ti-

-Ranma... ¡yo también te amo!- Akane llora de emoción, Ranma tampoco pudo retener una lágrima que rodó por su lastimado y sucio rostro al escuchar la respuesta de su prometida... de su Akane.

El amanecer llega a la fría ciudad de Nerima, las nubes se separan dando paso a los radiantes rayos del sol que iluminan el blanco manto que aún cubre la ciudad. Desde la distancia se puede ver la silueta de dos jóvenes enamorados abrazados, sus rostros se acercan lentamente, sus labios se unen en un tierno, cálido y apasionado beso en el cual expresan al fin, sin tensiones ni miedos todos los sentimientos que retuvieron desde el día en que se conocieron, un beso, un beso que no sería un accidente, ni una emoción pasajera, sino un beso que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Aquella pareja que a pesar de tantos problemas, peligros y enemigos siempre se mantuvieron juntos y por fin han encontrado un camino para superar el mayor de los obstáculos... ellos mismos.

-¡Lo lograron!- dice triunfante Belenus, toda la tensión reunida durante esa noche se soltó pudiendo al fin sonreír calmadamente.

-¡Te lo dije mi querido Belenus!, además tenía razón, ese demonio Escarcha no debió haber jugado con el corazón de los seres humanos, sus sentimientos pueden ser algo maravilloso, pero también puede ser una fuente de poder más allá de lo que él se pudo imaginar...- Frei habla con un tono solemne en su voz.

-Además mi querido Belenus- agregó el joven dios al ver la tierna escena que la pareja estaba dando en ese momento -¡creo que no debes preocuparte pues veo que tienes descendencia para muchos siglos más!-

Ambos se ríen con soltura -muchas gracias Lord Frei, ahora a esperar que nuestro joven Ranma no lo arruine todo ¡jajaja!- Belenus también se veía contento.

-¡MILLIA!- a la voz de Frei la joven hada se presentó ante el dios avergonzada por estar escondida detrás de un pilar y ser descubierta en ese momento, Frei solo sonrió -Millia prepárate, iras de viaje a Midgar- terminó diciendo ante la sorpresa de la chica.

Sobre el muro que divide el patio de la calle de la escuela Furinkan dos jóvenes se encuentran sentados mirando cómodamente.

-Rashell¿no dijiste que nos iríamos para dejarles solos¿entonces porque los estamos espiando ahora?- preguntó Méril un poco avergonzado.

Rashell no presta mucha atención en su amigo -¡GEEEZ como es posible que Ranma tenga una novia así y YO NO!- decía sin dejar de espiar a los jóvenes amantes.

Méril solo suspira cansado -me voy a dormir... ¡NOS VEMOS AMIGO!-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**FIN DE LA PARTE SEGUNDA **

**Y FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEXTO. **

Gilgamech: Ta ta ta taaannnn, se acabó... jejeje pues espero les haya gustado este sexto capítulo, en verdad les pido me disculpen por el tremendo retraso al no poder tenerlo antes, puedo excusarme por el periodo de pruebas en la universidad, espero que el siguiente no demore tanto, además grandes sorpresas esperan en el futuro de Crónicas, la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que en un principio tendría este capítulo, pero ya ven tendrá que ser en el siguiente...

Glosario de Términos de Crónicas de Asgard:

Nilfheim: Mundo de hielo y nieve, uno de los dos lugares originales antes de la creación del mundo.

Valhala: Ciudad de los dioses Aesirs en Asgard, donde mora Odin.

Midgar: Mundo de los mortales, nuestra muy querida tierra.

Loki: Dios de Asgard, no caigan en el error de creer que es el hermano de Thor, pues Loki como se dice por ahí era un yote (gigante de las escarchas) que mezcló su sangre con Odin para ser aceptado como un Aesir.

Frei: Dios de Asgard, se le relaciona con la fertilidad y la lluvia, también conocido como el dios de los duendes y hadas, además de los elfos.

Valkirias: Diosas guerreras que sirven a Odin para encargarse de traer las almas de los guerreros caídos en la batalla, también estas se encargaban de atenderles en el Valhala.

Einjergars: Nombre que tienen las almas humanas en Asgard.

Hel: Reina de los infiernos (del mismo nombre)

Nixes: Espíritus de las aguas, no son muy amigables con los humanos (de aquí tome la variación para el nombre de Nixus)

Y Agradecimientos especiales para Danae, mi gran amiga de siempre y colaboradora en estos últimos episodios, también a Pablo, Zital, Ane, y todos los demás que quizás en estos momentos no recuerdo pero que me han escrito dándome su apoyo, en verdad muchas gracias y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo de Crónicas de Asgard.

Comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, saludos, y lo que se les ocurra a atmcmlxxix(arroba)yahoo.es, en verdad espero su correo con ansias.

Ahora sí, hasta la próxima... ¡NOS VEMOS!


	7. Enviados

Crónicas de Asgard es un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Fantasy Fics Estudios, grupo compuesto por Arlequín y Gilgamech. Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no es nuestra intención obtener ganancias de esto, solamente divertirnos. Ahora disfruten del séptimo capítulo de Crónicas...

* * *

_---- Fantasy Fics Estudios ----_

La negras nubes se extienden por encima del valle de las sombras, el país del frío y la oscuridad coronado en su centro por una inexpugnable fortaleza de negras paredes que se alza desde lo alto de una montaña, al centro de un lago de aguas tenebrosas y putrefactas.

Horribles monstruos y sombras son lo único que se ve nadar en las oscuras aguas, los cuales atrapan las almas de aquellos que intentan huir de su eterno tormento en la tierra de Hel, los infernales dominios creados y gobernados por la reina del mismo nombre.

El valle y la negra ciudadela solo se ven tenuemente iluminados por las cientos de antorchas y fogatas que indican la ubicación de las grandes fuerzas de monstruos que se preparan para la batalla, sus bestiales alaridos de guerra solo son igualados por los gritos de dolor de las torturadas almas en Hel.

_---- Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi ----_

En el interior de la ciudadela, el palacio central se muestra aún más tétrico que el resto del valle, a simple vista adornado por estatuas de monstruosas gárgolas, pero que al mirarlas con más detenimiento se pueden ver que no son estatuas sino verdaderas bestias guardianas del palacio Eljudner, la morada de la reina Hel.

Sus pasillos y puertas que conectan los lúgubres salones se encuentran custodiados por silenciosos guardianes de negras armaduras, grandes espadas y lanzas que emiten una oscura aura, y cascos a través de los cuales no se puede ver ningún signo de vida excepto el brillo rojizo de sus ojos.

Ellos no hacen ningún movimiento ni sonido alguno, hasta que una extraña silueta camina por los pasillos, los guardias al verle levantan sus armas y abren las pesadas puertas dejándole pasar. Esta escena se repite una y otra vez a medida que avanza por el interior del palacio.

El extraño personaje estaba cubierto por un gris manto que no deja ver su rostro, en su mano lleva un gran bastón de plata con grabados en runas, el cual termina en un circulo de donde salen puntas de metal de distinto tamaño dando la forma de una estrella, y delgadas y cortas cadenas también de plata que cuelgan del mismo circulo, suenan al chocar unas con otras a medida que el personaje camina por los interiores del palacio Eljudner.

_---- Un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Arlequín y Gilgamech ----_

Al fin se detiene frente a dos gigantescas puertas de piedra que se elevan hasta perderse en la oscuridad del techo, de color gris con dibujos de rostros humanos gritando de dolor esculpidos en ellas. Los guardianes se mueven y las puertas se abren por si solas como por arte de magia lentamente produciendo un fuerte ruido que rompe el silencio que existe en el lugar.

Cuando entró al salón escucha otro fuerte ruido, las puertas se habían cerrado a sus espaldas, frente a él podía ver una silueta sentada en un trono y detrás de esta nota que no hay pared, solo el negro cielo de Hel detrás de algunas columnas que sostienen el techo del salón.

Finalmente un relámpago ilumina el rostro de la persona sentada en el trono, una lúgubre mujer vestida de negro, la mitad de su rostro era pálido como el de un cadáver, y la otra mitad azulada casi negra como la noche. Sus cabellos negros tomados en un exagerado moño por encima de su cabeza sostenido por un peine de plata. Sus labios eran lo único que mostraban algún color al ser de un rojo intenso como la sangre, y sus joyas, un par de aretes que cuelgan con forma de una hilera de pequeñas calaveras de plata al igual que su collar.

_---- Presentan ----_

La mujer le mira con indiferencia -llegas tarde... ¡Eggther!- al pronunciar el nombre del sujeto cubierto con el gris manto muestra una terrible mirada de ira.

-¡Lo... lo siento mi reina... no fue mi culpa!- se defiende Eggther, su voz denota el temor que le tiene a la reina Hel, señora de los infiernos.

Eggther siente un inesperado sonido, cuando ve a su alrededor como dos gigantescas serpientes le rodean velozmente con sus brillantes cuerpos, y levantando sus cabezas por encima del circulo acercándose a Eggther con no muy buenas intenciones.

-¡MI REINA SE LO JURO NO FUE MI CULPA!- gritó a la vez que se cubre con su manto ante el inminente ataque de una de las serpientes.

-¡Goin!... ¡Moin!... ¡vengan acá mis pequeñas!- las gigantescas serpientes observan a su ama y dejando su lugar alrededor de su presa se enrollan una a cada lado del oscuro trono de la reina Hel -ahora Eggther será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para esta demora en mis planes...- dijo sin tomar mayor atención a su sirviente mientras observa con cariño a una de sus mascotas.

Bajo su gris manto que le cubre se puede notar la respiración agitada de Eggther, después de suspirar aliviado se preparaba para comenzar con su historia -¡Muchas gracias por su misericordia su gran eminencia de la oscuridad, su magnificencia de la muerte... no se arrepentirá...¡-

-¡Será mejor que te des prisa!... ¡no estoy de humor para tus estupideces!- dijo la reina a la vez que le da una terrible mirada a Eggther, después vuelve su vista nuevamente a una de sus mascotas, la gran serpiente levanta su cabeza hasta tenerla casi al lado del trono y la reina con su fría mano le acaricia con dulzura -...si no quieres terminar como aperitivo para mis niñas...- agregó.

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

**CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO : "ENVIADOS"**

**PARTE 1: "MENSAJEROS DE LA LUZ"**

La mañana en la casa de la familia Tendo se ve tan normal como siempre, en eso Ranma baja rápidamente las escaleras y se sienta en la mesa donde esta toda la familia mirándole con felicidad, detrás de él viene Akane molesta sin quitarle la vista de encima junto con Rashell y Méril que le siguen bastante nerviosos. Ranma para sorpresa de los presentes viste un uniforme del Furinkan al igual que sus amigos einjergars, también se encuentra en la mesa la pequeña Iris que viste una rosada y pequeña blusa junto con una jardinera que tiene la palabra "china" bordada en color amarillo sobre su pecho.

-¡Ranma no deberías de estar haciendo esto!- dice Akane furiosa aún de pie al lado de su prometido que ya se había sentado, mientras él recibía un tazón de arroz que le entregaba Kasumi con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

-¡No se a que te refieres Akane!- decía Ranma sin tomar atención a la chica mientras comía, sus amigos einjergars se sientan también a la mesa sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad a la pareja -¡Maldición Akane deja de seguir con esto!... ¡mira ya estoy bien no tengo nada!- terminó de decir Ranma a la vez que subía y bajaba su brazo con una sonrisa.

Akane aún molesta se sienta al lado de Ranma y se cruza de brazos -¡si claro eso dijiste la última vez y casi te matan!... eso quieres ¿verdad¡que te maten!- ella le mira con seriedad intentando mostrarse enojada, pero sus ojos revelaban la preocupación que siente por él -¡siempre lo mismo, arriesgas tu vida y no piensas en las consecuencias!... ¡Y YO SOY LA QUE TENGO QUE ESTARME PREOCUPANDO POR TI!- gritó para sacar a Ranma de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que no le escuchaba.

Ranma después del salto que dio por el grito de Akane, en que casi derrama su desayuno la mira nervioso -pe... pero Akane... ya pasó una semanna... además el doctor Tofu dijo que ya estaba bien y...- Ranma se quedo viendo a la chica fijamente -¡¿preocupada por mi?!- preguntó con sorpresa al darse cuenta recién de las palabras de su prometida, Akane se puso roja al notar las miradas de toda la familia sobre ellos dos, tragó saliva y armándose de valor miró fijamente a los ojos del chico con una cálida sonrisa que hizo a este sonrojarse -¿qué crees?- preguntó finalmente.

El chico la mira nervioso, Ranma por más que lo intenta no puede dejar de sonrojarse al ver sonreír a Akane de esa manera, su corazón se apresura y hasta se olvida de que todo el mundo les están observando -Akane yo... ¡perdóname!- terminó diciendo rápidamente a la vez que inclina su cabeza como disculpándose con ella -¡perdóname por preocuparte de esa forrma!, prometo no volver a hacerlo más, pero por favor déjame ir a la escuela ¡ya me siento bien en serio!-

Akane suspira cansada -¡esta bien pero prométeme que nada de peleas hasta que estés completamente recuperado!-, Ranma le mira sonriente -¡lo prometo!- dice mientras junta sus palmas y hace una leve reverencia frente a la chica, para terminar ambos riendo alegremente mientras no dejan de mirarse ante la sorpresa de sus respectivas familias.

Nabiki sonríe -quién lo creería, Ranma Saotome desesperado por ir a la escuela...-

-¡GEEZ!, lo que sucede es que no sobreviviría un día más con Akane como enfermera- pensó Rashell en voz alta -por eso es que prefiere ir a la escuela con nosotros...- el chico no puede dejar de esconder su descontento por la idea de asistir a clases, de vez en cuando se le ve incomodo por el uniforme que usa -... la escuela... que perdida de tiempo... ¿no lo crees Méril?... ¡¿UH?!-

Pero a su lado Méril desayuna con mucho entusiasmo -¡apresúrate Rashell o llegaremos tarde!- dijo entre bocado el pequeño einjergar para sorpresa de su amigo.

Rashell observa con disgusto como Méril ni siquiera le escucha pensando en su querida escuela, y Ranma esta en las nubes con su prometida, finalmente suspira cansado -... ¡traidores!...- murmura para sí.

-Y yo que pensé que los guerreros del otro mundo no le temían a nada...- sonríe Nabiki con malicia mirando al joven directamente a los ojos -... mira que tenerle miedo a la escuela...-

-¡GEEZ!... ¡no es eso!- responde exaltado Rashell, todos en la mesa se quedan en silencio mirándoles -veo que aún estas molesta por esa simmple bromita...- ahora es Rashell quien le mira con burla.

-¿Qué broma Nabiki?- pregunta con curiosidad Kasumi, pero para sorpresa de esta Nabiki solo se levanta de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna y se retira con su bolso camino a la escuela.

-Rashell...- Ranma llama su atención, a su lado Méril le mira de una forma molesta -que no habíamos quedado en...-

-¡LO SÉ, LO SÉ!... ¡pero la señorita corazón de hielo no me lo hace nada fácil!- se defiende Rashell, pero al ver las miradas aún molestas de sus amigos solo suspira dejando caer sus hombros derrotado -... esta bien hoy mismo le pido disculpas...- dijo casi a regañadientes.

-Ranma... ¿hay algo de lo que no me haya enterado?- pregunta Soun un poco molesto, pero antes de recibir respuesta Ranma se levanta seguido por sus amigos, -¿Akane?...- pero la chica también se retira detrás de su prometido dejando a Soun con la pregunta en la boca.

-Tía Nodoka... ¿hoy vamos a la plaza?- pregunta con curiosidad la pequeña Iris, -pues claro querida, ve a arreglarte y salimos enseguida, así me acompañas en las compras...- antes de que Nodoka pudiese terminar la niña ya se había levantado corriendo, la señora Saotome solo sonríe junto con Kasumi -¡pero que niña!- dice felizmente.

Ranma camina la lado de Akane, su mirada esta puesta en el despejado cielo de Nerima mientras su mente viaja sin saber por qué a través de todos los hechos ocurridos desde su viaje a Asgard, hay algo, algo que lo molesta, desde que ha estado en cama hace algunos días no ha podido tener su mente libre de temores, aquellos demonios que lo persiguen en sus sueños. Aún puede ver durante las noches la sombra de Avari intentando asesinar a la pequeña Iris, también ve como la reina muere pidiéndole que cuide a su hija, el recuerdo de Belenus y sus continuas enseñanzas y advertencias... y la muerte, su mayor temor, la muerte que lo rodeó en Asgard parece haberlo perseguido a su propio hogar en Nerima.

Muchas veces durante su recuperación Akane lo despertaba de sus constantes pesadillas, pero nunca pudo decirle que le ocurría, no podía, no quería que ella sufriera las mismas preocupaciones que él. Por eso le escondió la verdad de lo ocurrido en Nilfheim, solo pronuncio algo muy vago de la muerte de los padres de Iris, y sus amigos han cumplido con su deseo de no revelar nada a pesar de las constantes preguntas de Akane y los casi interrogatorios de Nabiki.

-Ranma... ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunta Akane algo nerviosa -¿seguro te sientes bien?-

-¡¿AH?!- el chico despierta de sus pensamientos y mira a su prometida -no... no es nada Akane... es solo que... ¡olvídalo!- termina diciendo él, Akane no le vuelve a preguntar pero sigue notando que su prometido está ausente en sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o que?!- Akane se adelanta y se detiene delante de él, después de un momento de incómodo silencio en que ambos se miran a los ojos el chico inclina su cabeza -no es nada... en serio Akane no deberías preocuparte-

-Ya veo...- dijo suavemente la chica mientras se gira para seguir caminando con una triste mirada en sus ojos -esta bien si no quieres que te molestte más no lo haré...- dijo casi en un susurro.

Ranma la detiene tomándole del brazo -¡Akane!... ¿dije algo malo?- pregunta con un contrariado rostro, en verdad Akane estaba triste pero él no sabía porque -si es por no cuidarme en verdad lo siento pero ya te dije que estoy bien además yo...-

-¡NO ES ESO TONTO!- con el gritó de Akane ambos se quedan nuevamente en silencio, Ranma nota como algunas lágrimas se asoman a los ojos de la chica, -¿A... A... Akane?- pregunta bastante confundido Ranma.

-Yo...- apenas se escucha la voz de ella -yo pensé que después de todo... después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros tendrías la confianza de contarme lo que te ocurre, lo que piensas... lo que sientes... ¡pero me equivoque!- Akane se limpia los ojos y le da la espalda a Ranma -¡si en verdad soy un estorbo lo siento, yo solo quería ayudarte eso es todo!-

Pero cuando ella se disponía a seguir ahora es Ranma el que se adelanta de improviso y se cruza delante de ella -¡Akane escúchame!- la chica inclina ssu cabeza hacia un lado para evitar mirarle.

-¡Akane no es eso!... ¡siempre piensas mal de mi y ni siquiera me escuchas!- se queja Ranma intentando llamar su atención.

-¡Te escucharía si hablaras!, pero desde ese día estas extraño, te encierras en tus pensamientos y no hablas con nadie... ¡y tus constantes pesadillas!... me estás asustando...- Akane comienza a llorar ante la sorprendida mirada de Ranma, este ya no sabe que hacer pues ella tiene razón, en verdad se había encerrado en si mismo desde la victoria sobre "Escarcha", poco a poco la oscuridad y el temor se habían apoderado de su ser a medida que pensaba en el peligro que corrían sus vidas.

Ranma intentaba decir algo pero no podía, la chica solo se entristece más inclinando su rostro... en eso Akane siente para sorpresa suya como Ranma le abraza con ternura pasando sus manos por detrás de su espalda, la chica no se resiste y apoya su rostro en el pecho de su prometido desahogándose por toda la tensión que siente en ese momento.

Después de un momento Akane finalmente se calma, -¿estas bien?- pregunta Ranma mientras mece suavemente su cuerpo junto con el de ella -por favor perdóname Akane, lo volví a hacer... ¡maldición yo no quería lastimarte nunca más pero siempre hago lo mismo!...- se reprocha duramente.

Akane separa un poco del cuerpo de Ranma y observa fijamente a su prometido -no Ranma, no es tu culpa es solo que yo... me preocupa verte así, me hiere verte sufrir... ¡pero si no me dices que es no puedo ayudarte Ranma!-

Ranma la mira sin saber que decir, finalmente el estrecha el abrazo entre ambos.

-¿Ranma?- Akane se pregunta sin entender la reacción del chico, -... Akane- Ranma murmura cerca del oído de ella -Akane yo... lo que sucede es que yo... ¡tengo miedo!-

Akane abre grandemente sus ojos sorprendida por las palabras de Ranma. Él, el gran Ranma Saotome por primera vez en su vida le dice tan directamente esas palabras de es forma tan sincera...

"Tengo miedo"

Una y otra vez dan vuelta en su mente sin entender su significado.

-Akane... yo tengo miedo, por mi... por ti... por todo lo maravilloso que al fin me doy cuenta que tengo en esta vida... y tengo miedo de perderlo- Ranma al terminar se separa un poco de Akane mirándola a los ojos, en su mirada se puede ver un leve arrepentimiento por lo que acaba de decir.

Ella le mira sonriendo -Ranma tonto... si yo estoy aquí, y te prometo que nunca te dejaré, nunca estarás solo- Ranma aún la mira un poco dudoso -Ranma... gracias por decírmelo, en verdad me siento feliz de que tuvieras esa confianza en mi... además yo también tengo miedo, tuve miedo cuando te fuiste al otro mundo, viví con miedo desde el día en que te conocí pensando que de un momento a otro te irías con una de tus otras prometidas más lindas que yo...-

Ranma se iba a responder las últimas palabras de su prometida pero ella le hace callar poniendo uno de sus dedos suavemente en la boca del chico -pero en serio Ranma, ya no tengo más miedo porque sé que tu me amas...- dijo Akane ruborizándose de una gran manera -... y se que no me vas a dejar ¿verdaad?- al terminar Akane mira casi con una súplica a su prometido -¿verdad?-

-Akane...- Ranma sonríe para alegría de ella, de una manera relajada y sincera como si todas sus presiones al fin hubiesen desaparecido -perdóname por ser un tonto... yo... no te voy a dejar¡nunca!- Akane sonríe ante las palabras de su prometido, parece que al fin aquella sombra que cubría su rostro se desvaneció por completo. Ranma sonríe feliz aún abrazando a Akane que le responde la sonrisa de la misma manera -no Akane... no te dejaré...-

"Pero recuerda Ranma, el que regreses a tu hogar no quiere decir que haya terminado tu servicio conmigo..."

Ranma se queda de una pieza al recordar las palabras de Frei, dios de Asgard, y la posibilidad de tener que abandonar Nerima nuevamente vienen a su mente en ese momento¿podría cumplir su palabra con Akane¿en verdad podría seguir con su vida o tendría que volver a Asgard?, estas preguntas asaltaban su mente mientras intentaba sonreír a su prometida.

-¡GEEZ!... Ranma apresúrate que llegaremos tarde a la escuela- le dice Rashell un poco más atrás junto con Méril, ambos habían observado con paciencia toda la escena pero ya comenzaba a aburrirse.

Méril se rasca la cabeza al ver que la pareja sigue abrazada sonriendo, mirándose a los ojos -Rashell... ¿no crees que mejor les dejamos solos?- pregunta a su amigo.

Rashell después de mirar un momento la tierna escena que estaban dando Ranma y Akane suspira cansado -tienes razón Méril, ni siquiera el escándalo de una tropa de trolls podría llamar su atención...- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, después ambos chicos siguen su camino despidiéndose con un gesto de la pareja que ni siquiera les escucha irse.

Ranma sonríe sinceramente mirando los hermosos ojos de Akane -¡que idiota soy!, pensar que ella se preocupa por mi y lo único que hice tanto tiempo fue hacerla sufrir con mis actos y mis palabras...- pensaba en ese momento el chico -¡no merezco esto!- pensó en voz alta.

-¿No mereces que?- pregunta Akane confundida, -... pues...- responde Ranma algo nervioso y sonrojado -el tener una prometida tan linda como tu-, ella al escucharlo también se sonroja y acercando su rostro al del chico le besa suavemente, Ranma cierra sus ojos respondiendo el beso de la chica, ambos disfrutaron ese momento juntos hasta que...

-¡Wo hai ni... ¡¿AIREN?!- ambos se separan rápidamente para ver a Shampoo aún sentada en su bicicleta, se encontraba pálida con sus ojos muy abiertos reflejando la increíble sorpresa por la escena que acaba de ver -¡¿A... A... AIREN?!- repetía la amazona aún en estado de shock mientras que Ranma y Akane se miraban entre si con un gesto de dolor en sus rostros.

La reina Hel se ve impaciente en su trono -¿Y bien?... estoy esperando Eggther- dice con dureza a su nervioso sirviente.

-Mi reina... lo que sucede- habla intentando mostrase seguro en ese momento Eggther -lo que sucede es que uno de los demonios que dirigirían un escuadrón hacia Folkvang provocó una revuelta y se marchó en contra de sus sagradas órdenes...- terminó diciendo, se produce un incómodo silencio en el que Eggther solo puede escuchar el incesante sisear de Goin y Moin, las mascotas de la reina.

-¡¿Un desertor?!- pregunta finalmente Hel -¡¿y que esperan para darle su justo castigo?!... ¿quien es ese demonio y por que osa desafiar mi autoridad?-

Eggther ya recobrando la confianza al ver la calmada actitud de la reina, mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, continúa con más firmeza en su voz -el nombre del traidor es "Escarcha" mi reina, pero no debe preocuparse más por ese inútil¡pues ya fue destruido por su arrogancia!- termina con una leve y oscura risa.

-¿Destruido?... ¿por quien?- Hel se veía bastante interesada en este caso, más de lo que Eggther se esperaba, -por lo que parece "Escarcha" quiso vengar la muerte de su hermano "Ceniza" en manos de unos einjergars en Midgar y corrió la misma suerte que él ese imbécil...- dice con ira Eggther -así que mi reina no debe preocuparse más por ese traidor...-

-¡¿Destruido por einjergars en Midgar?!- la reina comienza a molestarse, -pero mi reina ya le dije que no debe preocuparse más por él, pago con su vida su insulto a su majestad...-

-¡SILENCIO ESTÚPIDO!- la voz de la reina hace eco en el salón, Eggther se calla nervioso y Hel continúa -¡¿cómo te alegras de que el orgullo dde mi reino sea pisoteado por einjergars?!... no me importa la suerte de ese demonio pero si me interesa mi orgullo...- dice en un tono frío que pone en guardia a Eggther.

-¡Pero mi reina Hel no debería de preocuparse por un grupo insignificante de einjergars cuando tenemos una guerra a las puertas...!- interrumpe Eggther intentando persuadir a la reina de lo que ya teme.

-¡¡¡EGGTHERRRR!!!- el grito de la reina estremece el lugar completo, Eggther cae de rodillas gritando y gimiendo como si sintiese un gran dolor.

-¡¡¡BASTAAAA... PIEDAD MI REINA PIEDAD!!!- Eggther se revuelca en el suelo gritando de dolor, la reina Hel lo mira fijamente mientras sus ojos brillan en un intenso rojo -¡¡¡SE LO SUPLICO SU MAJESTAD PIEDAD!!!-

El brillo en los ojos de Hel cesa, Eggther lentamente y aún jadeando se levanta tomando su bastón del suelo -¡perdón mi reina... no quise ofenderlla!- dice lentamente notándose el dolor que aún siente en su cuerpo.

-¡Espero que jamás oses desafiar mi autoridad nuevamente Eggther, no necesito consejos de nadie para saber como dirigir mi reino...!- dice aún molesta la reina Hel.

-En... entendí perfectamente mi reina- dice humildemente Eggther -¿qué desea hacer su magnificencia de la noche para vengar el orgullo de Hel?- pregunta mientras hace una reverencia.

Hel lo piensa un poco, después de un momento de silencio ella sonríe satisfecha y observa directamente a su sirviente -¡quiero sus cabezas!... haré que las cuelguen en lo alto de los estandartes de mi reino para así mostrarles su destino a todos esos malditos Aesirs por haberse atrevido a desafiarme- termina diciendo en una tétrica manera ante la preocupada mirada de Eggther.

-¡Ellos...!- continúa la reina -¡los malditos Aesirs me expulsaron de Asgard temiendo mi poder, al igual que a mis hermanos!... y mi madre Angerboda fue encerrada en lo profundo de Asgard para que no engendrara más seres como nosotros... tienen miedo... miedo por que tenemos más poder que ellos...-

-¡Eggther!- llama la reina con autoridad, -¡ordene mi reina!- responde Eggther con firmeza -me encargaré de que le traigan las cabezas de esos einjergars servidas en una bandeja como desea su majestad-

-¡No!... quiero que tu mismo vayas por ellos mi querido Eggther- dice la reina con una malévola sonrisa -quiero que sufran el terror y el doloor en cada resto de sus patéticas almas antes de que los destruyas... o mejor aún tráemelos derrotados pero lo suficientemente enteros para que sufran en carne propia los placeres de la hospitalidad de mi reino Hel... JAJAJA!-

Eggther se queda en silencio -¡pero mi reina¿por que yo?, hay cossas mucho más...- pero se detiene al ver nuevamente el malévolo brillo en la mirada de su reina -¡SERÁ COMO USTED ORDENE SU MAJESTAD!- y se retira del salón ante la orden que Hel le da con un movimiento de su mano.

Por los pasillos del palacio Eljudner se puede ver a un hombre cubierto por un manto gris y un bastón de plata en su mano caminando con ira y maldiciendo su suerte, todo su enojo se concentra en ese momento en la figura de los einjergars por los que tendría en contra de su voluntad ir a Midgar y ensuciarse del pestilente aroma de los mortales...

-¡CHICA VIOLENTA ATREVERSE A BESAR AIREN!- Shampoo saca sus bomboris de quien sabe donde amenazando a Akane -¡¡¡CHICA VIOLENTA MORIR AHORA!!!-

Shampoo se abalanza corriendo en contra de Akane -¡Cuando quieras Shampoo!- le responde ella poniéndose en guardia -¡acabemos con esto ahora!-

Shampoo salta rápidamente sobre Akane, esta apenas puede darse cuenta cuando ve a la amazona sobre ella. Akane solo se cubre con sus brazos esperando el golpe, pero al pasar unos segundos no siente nada para su sorpresa.

Akane abre los ojos y ve a Ranma de pie frente a ella, deteniendo el arma de shampoo con su brazo.

-¡Shampoo detente!- dice Ranma seriamente, la amazona sorprendida retrocede un poco confundida, pero después sonríe con malicia y salta sobre Ranma abrazándolo en forma bastante seductora.

-¡SHAMPOO SUELTAME!- gritaba Ranma desesperado mientras mira en dirección de Akane, la cual comenzaba a molestarse, -¡Airen no querer estar con Akane... Airen amar a Shampoo!- dice la amazona.

Akane se acerca a ambos, Ranma se ve nervioso sin poder aún librarse del abrazo de Shampoo mientras esta sonríe -¡Akane enfadarse con Ranma... y Ranma ser solo para mi!- piensa.

Pero para sorpresa de ella Akane les separa bruscamente y se cruza delante de Ranma mirando fijamente a la amazona -¡¿por qué no te dejas de molestar a MI PROMETIDO?!- dice Akane bastante molesta, pero no con Ranma sino con la chica china.

Shampoo parpadea más que sorprendida -¡¿Akane sentirse bien?!... ¡¿llamar Ranma prometido?!-

Akane un poco ruborizada pero aún molesta le mira decidida -¡si, Ranma es MI prometido¿entendiste?, y no quiero que lo andes seduciendo y molestando porque él no quiere nada contigo!-

Ranma no puede decir nada, solo observa a ambas chicas mirándose con fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Tu no interferir, Ranma ser mío!- le grita Shampoo aún un poco sorprendida por la actitud de Akane -¡Ranma amar a Shampoo!- dice a la vezz que se acerca a Ranma, el chico la mira nervioso intentando mantener la distancia entre ellos -¡¿verdad que Airen amar a Shampoo?!- pregunta con dulzura la amazona queriendo juntar su cuerpo al de él, pero Ranma sigue retrocediendo.

Ranma estaba nervioso, pero al mirar hacia un lado ve como Akane también espera su respuesta con ansias, su enojo se transformo en nerviosismo al notar el rostro dudoso de su prometido.

Una gran cantidad de pensamientos invaden a Ranma en ese momento, negarlo todo, huir, provocar una pelea con Akane, cualquier cosa que lo librara de esto, hasta que un rayo de lucidez pasó por su mente -¡UN MOMENTO!... ¡¿qué demonios estoy pensando?!... ¡yo ya no tengo nada que ocultar sobre mis sentimientos!- piensa el chico en ese momento.

Shampoo se detiene al ver la mirada de Ranma, esta se vuelve seria y fría. Akane también nota el cambio y algo dentro de ella le hizo sentirse segura, esa mirada ya la conocía, esa mirada que tiene Ranma desde que regresó del otro mundo y la misma mirada que tenía cuando enfrentó a esos monstruos, especialmente por ella.

-¡Escúchame bien Shampoo!- el tono serio de Ranma comienza a preocupar a la amazona, esta mira de reojo hacia un lado para ver a Akane tranquila, hasta pudo notar cierta alegría en su rostro, esto no estaba nada bien para ella, ya no tenía el control de la situación.

Ranma se cruza de brazos y comienza a hablar calmadamente -Shampoo... yo no quiero herir tus sentimientos pero debes saber la verdad... yo amo a...- Shampoo le miró con terror, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-¡yo amo a Akane!- dijo Ranma sin siquiera titubear -la amo desde el día en que la conocí y...-

-¡NOOOO!- el grito de la amazona interrumpe a Ranma -¡tu amar a Shampoo, tu casarte con Shampoo!-

Ranma la mira con tristeza -¡pero yo no te amo!- insiste el chicoo.

-¡Pero tu vencer a Shampoo!... ¡ASI DECIR LEY DE LA TRIBU TU SER ESPOSO DE SHAMPOO!- la chica con lágrimas mira a Ranma de una terrible manera, pero este camina hasta quedar al lado de Akane -¡lo siento Shampoo pero yo amo a Akane y nadie puede cambiar eso!-

-¡YO!... yo... yo...- Shampoo ya no sabe que decir, esto parece ser una terrible pesadilla, Akane la mira y no puede dejar de sentir lástima por ella, pero aún así también siente una gran satisfacción al recordar todas las veces que Shampoo la humilló frente a todos incluso utilizando muchas veces a Ranma para hacerlo.

Shampoo ya no sabía que hacer, finalmente tomo su bicicleta y se fue a toda velocidad del lugar, Ranma que aún mantenía esa mirada fría y sería suspiró cansado y se relajó -en verdad lo siento por ella... pero yo no podía hacer nada más... yo...-

Akane a su lado le abraza -lo sé Ranma... lo sé...- en ese momento Akane pudo al fin darse cuenta del noble corazón que tenía su prometido, que antes estaba escondido bajo una mascara de egoísmo y despreocupación, pero lo más importante, es que finalmente Ranma aceptaba sus sentimientos y frente a sus otras prometidas, en verdad eso la hacía muy feliz.

-Akane...- Ranma le hablaba a su prometida un poco nervioso, -¿si?...- pregunta esta con felicidad y sus ojos cerrados.

-Errr... ¿podrías soltarme?, que si seguimos así vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela...- en ese momento Akane se dio cuenta que aún estaba abrazando a Ranma de una manera aún más seductora de lo que lo hiciera Shampoo, ella se separa rápidamente y bastante sonrojada -¡lo... lo siento!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la lengua.

Ranma rió con alegría, estira su mano hacia Akane y esta sonriendo se la toma, y juntos siguieron su camino hacía la escuela, juntos tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja de enamorados.

La escuela Furinkan se ve tan tranquila como siempre, los alumnos llegan caminando con alegría, encontrándose con sus amigos y sonriendo contando sus experiencias, en eso dos chicas vestidas con el uniforme del Furinkan entran caminando lentamente, ellas llaman la atención de todos los chicos por obvias razones, eran muy hermosas. Los comentarios comienzan alrededor de ellas que no dejan de caminar en dirección del edificio.

-¡Deben ser nuevas!- dice un muy entusiasmado Hiroshi, Daisuke está en silencio observándolas al pasar frente a ellos -¡GUAU!- es lo único que exclama.

-Cre... creo que nos están observando... quizás sospechen algo ¿no crees?- pregunta la más baja de las chicas con una dulce mirada llena de nerviosismo, -¡idiotas!...- suspira la otra cansada -¡ven un lindo rostro como el mío y no pueden dejar de admirarme...!-

Ambas terminan desapareciendo por la entrada de la escuela ante los suspiros de varios chicos y las miradas curiosas y celosas de algunas chicas.

Más atrás sin darse cuenta de lo recién ocurrido vienen Méril y Rashell conversando y riéndose al recordar la forma en que dejaron a su amigo más atrás -¡GEEZZ!... ¡te apuesto el almuerzo de hoy que llegan tarde!- dice Rashell riendo.

En eso vienen hacia ellos un grupo de chicas de la clase de Ranma y Akane, Rashell las mira venir con alegría -¡es lógico que no puedan con mis encantos...!- dice mientras se adelanta para recibirlas.

Pero se queda congelado al ver como las chicas pasan por su lado sin tomarle en cuenta para detenerse alrededor del joven Méril.

-¡¿Por favor podrías ayudarnos después de clases con la tarea?!-, -¡Méril ayúdanos¿si?-, -¿y podrías solucionar este problema?-, -Méril tengo un lío con mi proyecto de ciencias...!- decían sin cesar las chicas alrededor de Méril, el cual un poco ruborizado y nervioso decía sí a todas las peticiones de ellas de manera muy amable.

Finalmente las chicas se separan y vuelven al edificio pasando por el lado de un sorprendido Rashell que ni siquiera puede articular una palabra, -¿viste que amable es?- decía una chica, -y es muy inteligente y aplicado en los estudios...- respondía su amiga con una nerviosa risa.

Rashell corre al lado de su amigo furioso -¡GEEEZZZZ!... ¡PERO COMO TU...!-

Méril no lo toma en cuenta y sigue su camino hacia el edificio mientras se lleva las manos detrás de su cabeza como lo hace su amigo Ranma -¡elemental mi querido Rashell... elemental... simplemente estudiando mucho y... siendo un chico tan guapo como yo pues...!- dijo con una sonrisa antes de tener que salir corriendo para que Rashell no lo alcanzara con intenciones de matarlo.

Al correr ambos pasan por el lado de Kuno sin darse cuenta -¡oh Akane amada mía... espera un poco más porque hoy estarás libre del malvado hechizo del vil Saotome!- en ese momento Kuno babea con otras de sus fantasías con Akane y su chica pelirroja hasta que las exclamaciones de sorpresa de algunos alumnos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista ve entrar por las puertas del Furinkan a una pareja tomada de la mano.

Kuno miró a la pareja por un momento, volvió a mirarla, y miró por tercera ves, en ese momento su interior estallo en ira y arrojando la rosa que llevaba en sus manos empuño su bokken corriendo hacia ellos.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa fueron al ver llegar a Ranma tomando la mano de Akane de una manera muy cariñosa, Akane estaba bastante nerviosa y sonrojada al notar las miradas de sus compañeros, algunos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-¡RANMA SAOTOME!- la pareja se detiene al ver a Kuno parado frente a ellos, estaba furioso.

Ranma sonríe al darse cuenta del por qué de la furia de Kuno, pero disimula una cara de molestia, esto podía ser divertido -¡¿Kuno que ocurre ahora?!... mira que no tengo tiempo para charlar contigo-

-¡Silencio Saotome¡¿cómo te atreves de llegar tomando la pura mano de la bella Akane delante de mis ojos?!- Kuno apunta hacia Ranma con su espada de madera -¡llegó el fin a tus días de maldad!... ¡liberaré a todas las mujeres del mundo de tus malvados hechizos!-

-¡Ranma...!- Akane iba a hablarle cuando este suelta su mano y se adelanta desafiando a Kuno, en su rostro se puede ver una traviesa sonrisa por una idea que acaba de cruzar su mente.

-¡Escucha Kuno!... ¡tu mismo dices que soy un malvado hechicero, pues deberías saber que tienes razón, si soy un hechicero y uno muy poderoso!- Ranma comienza a hacer gestos mientras algunos de sus compañeros se ríen al ver como molesta a Kuno.

-Ranma¡¿qué estás haciendo?!- pregunta Akane desde atrás, pero Ranma solo le hace un gesto de silencio con sus manos y continúa -¡así es, en verdad me has descubierto Kuno... pero dime ¿que podrías hacer tu contra un mago tan poderoso como yo?-

-¡¿Quieres ver mi magia?!- Ranma en ese momento toma la katana que traía colgada a su espalda, la desenvuelve y finalmente la desenvaina pasándole la funda y el manto a Akane junto con su maletín, -¿estás seguro de lo que haces?- le preguntó confundida Akane, Ranma le sonríe -¡vamos Akane, solo sígueme la corriente...!- le respondió él guiñándole un ojo.

Ranma se para delante de Kuno con su katana dragón en una mano, su filo resplandecía de una forma increíble a la luz del sol -¡vamos Kuno te estoy esperando!-

-Veras el poder de Kuno Tatewaki relámpago azul del Furinkan, destructor de demonios y hechiceros como tu!- Kuno se arroja con toda su ira hacia Ranma, pero este le espera tranquilamente con su espada en una mano.

Akane no esta muy preocupada por Kuno pues sabe que no es rival para Ranma, lo que la tiene nerviosa es la mirada de su prometido y el por qué de usar su flamante katana en contra de él, si ya demostró que podía ganarle una vez.

Kuno detiene su carrera sorprendido, todos alrededor observan al joven Ranma, quién con su brazo estirado mantiene su katana en forma horizontal delante de él, una intensa luz dorada comienza a emanar del filo -¡ahora verás un poco de magia Kuno!-

-¡Jamás me derrotarás Saotome por que las fuerzas del bien están de mi lado para erradicarte de este mundo!- grita Kuno algo demente antes de decidirse a iniciar nuevamente su embestida.

Ranma suspira cansado -bien si tu insistes-, en ese momento Ranma con un grito de ataque da un golpe vertical con su espada produciendo una ráfaga de dorada energía que avanza a increíble velocidad surcando el suelo, Kuno sorprendido no alcanza a hacer nada cuando el ataque de Ranma lo golpea produciendo una mediana explosión dorada, todos se cubran por el brillo que se produce.

Al volver a mirara los alumnos notan a Kuno enterrado en el muro de la escuela a varios metros de donde fue la explosión, y en el lugar de esta un pequeño cráter.

-¡Espero que con eso se canse de molestar!- Ranma vuelve hacia Akane y tomando sus cosas continúa su camino hacia la escuela, pero nota que Akane le mira molesto.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunta Ranma aún risueño al ver como Kuno se levanta a medias hablando algunas incoherencias, -no debiste... no debiste hacerle eso, podías terminar con él fácilmente si presumir de tus habilidades...- dice Akane molesta.

Ranma la mira sorprendido, pero se queda en silencio dejando a la chica caminado sola hacia el edificio -¿Ranma sucede algo malo?- pregunta Akane aún molesta.

-¡Dile a la profesora que llegaré un poco tarde... y lleva esto por favor!- dice Ranma mientras le pasa su maletín y su katana envuelta nuevamente en su manto negro.

-¡¿Dónde vas?!- pregunta Akane sorprendida, -voy a... voy a llevar a Kuno a la enfermería- responde Ranma con un tono triste en su voz, Akane puede notar el arrepentimiento que se ve en sus ojos.

Ranma levanta a un inconsciente Kuno cargándolo sobre sus hombros ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus compañeros mientras recuerda las palabras de Belenus en una de sus tantas lecciones en Asgard.

"El verdadero propósito de la espada es cuidar al débil y al inocente, debes usar tu fuerza para protegerlos no para aprovecharte de ellos... de lo contrario no serías diferente de un demonio..."

Ranma camina lentamente cargando a Kuno -Belenus tiene razón... no debí presumir mis habilidades... no ahora que soy un Dragón Rojo-

Akane lo observa marcharse escondida detrás de una pared -Ranma...- murmura mientras sonríe feliz por la actitud que tomo su prometido.

Las clases comienzan, Ranma acaba de llegar un poco tarde, pero dadas las explicaciones la maestra Hinako le dejo pasar a su puesto sin ninguna reprimenda de su parte.

Ranma se sienta no sin antes darle una cálida mirada a su prometida, esta le responde con una sonrisa, todos en la sala se quedan mudos mirando a la pareja que ni siquiera se da cuenta de la atención que provocan, incluso la maestra ahora con forma de una pequeña niña les mira sorprendida.

En eso la maestra sale un momento del salón, todos los alumnos comienzan a hablar en voz alta comentando lo ocurrido hoy en la entrada. Cuando Ranma se da cuenta de que hablan no puede esconder su nerviosismo, mira hacia Akane y ve que la chica estaba ruborizada mientras es acosada por las constantes preguntas de sus amigas.

La señorita Hinako entra a la sala, todos los alumnos corren de nuevo a sus puestos guardando absoluto silencio, pero se quedan sorprendidos al ver una chica entrando detrás de la maestra, una hermosa chica de cabellos plateados y mirada amable vestida con el uniforme del Furinkan.

-Ella es su nueva compañera, acaba de llegar a Japón y no sabe mucho del lugar, así que les pido que la ayuden a sentirse a gusto- decía la maestra, algunos compañeros de Ranma murmuran entre ellos sobre su nueva compañera.

Ranma la mira fijamente, estaba impactado al verla pero no por las mismas razones de sus compañeros -no... no... ¡no puede ser!- pensaba el chico al verla. Méril más atrás también no deja de mirarla con curiosidad.

Akane observa a Ranma incrédula -¿por qué la mira así?...- piensa mientras comienza a molestarse.

La nueva alumna hace una leve reverencia -mi nombre es Millia... Millia Dalange, espero poder hacer muy buenos amigos en este mundo... ¡país!, o sea en este país...- terminó diciendo un poco nerviosa la nueva alumna Millia Dalange.

Finalmente Millia toma su lugar en su nuevo puesto ante la atención de todos los alumnos, Ranma no puede dejar de observarla fijamente, Millia le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe haciendo un leve y respetuosa reverencia.

Akane ya se estaba enfureciendo -¡vamos Akane... contrólate!- se decíaa a si misma la chica -de seguro hay una explicación a todo esto... Ranma no podría mirara a otra... ¡de seguro hay una explicación!- pensaba mientras sostenía su lápiz con fuerza, en eso nota que Ranma continúa mirando a su nueva compañera.

Y Akane rompe su lápiz ante las nerviosas miradas de sus amigas.

Al terminar la clase, Akane se levanta rápidamente de su puesto -¡espero que tenga una buena explicación para esto...!- pensaba mientras se acerca al puesto de Ranma, pero se detiene al ver como Millia ya se encuentra de pie hablando con Ranma.

-Ah sido mucho tiempo amo Ranma...- saluda la chica con reverencia -no sabe lo mucho que nos preocupamos por usted cuando no llegó al Valhala-

Ranma la mira ahora con una sonrisa -¡gracias Millia, en verdad me sorprendiste al llegar aquí!- decía el chico mientras reía nervioso.

Méril ya estaba con ellos -¡Vaya¿así que Lord Frei te envió aqquí?- pregunta el joven einjergar, Millia asiente -así es amo Méril... Lord Frei nos envió como apoyo después de lo ocurrido con ese demonio...- Méril se sonroja ante el trato tan respetuoso y amable de la chica.

-¡¿Lord Frei¡¿Valhala¡¿Quién eres tu?!- los tres saltan ante la sorpresa de ver a Akane junto a ellos -¡¿se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí?!- pregunta la chica que ya no estaba molesta, pero si muy confundida y nerviosa.

Ranma observa a su alrededor y nota que están llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros -¡será mejor que lo discutamos en otro lugar!- dijo antes de salir del salón siendo seguido por sus amigos y su aún confundida prometida.

-¡¿TU ERES DE ASGARD?!- Akane estaba incrédula, no dejaba de mira a la chica de plateada cabellera, esta asiente. Ranma y Méril solo ríen al ver la cara de Akane. Ellos se encuentran en el patio de la escuela, en un lugar apartado de los demás sentados en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Mi nombre es Millia, soy la ama de llaves de la casa de Lord Frei, dios de Asgard y vine a Midgar especialmente a cumplir sus ordenes- decía con tranquilidad Millia.

-¡RANMAAAAA!- los chicos miran sorprendidos a un asustado Rashell corriendo hacia ellos -¡GEEZZ¡Ranma no te imaginas quien esta en mi clase!- decía más que nervioso el chico, en eso se queda en silencio observando fijamente a la nueva compañera de los chicos.

-¡TU TAMBIÉN!- exclama apunto del colapso, Ranma y Méril le miran confundidos.

Millia sonríe y se levanta para hacer una respetuosa reverencia al rubio einjergar -es un placer conocerle amo Rashell... espero que su estadía en Midgar halla sido placentera-, Rashell aún sorprendido no puede hacer más que responderle el saludo con otra reverencia.

En eso Rashell reacciona y toma a Ranma bruscamente del cuello de su camisa levantándolo -¡Ranma... ES ELLA¡ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ!- le grita a Ranma casi en la cara.

-¡Maldición Rashell cálmate!, no se a que te refieres- le responde Ranma mientras se suelta, -¿quien esta aquí Rashell?- pregunta MMéril un poco nervioso.

-¿Ranma?- Akane le mira más que confundida -¡¿de que están hablando?!-

-¡mira que tenemos aquí, un trío de inútiles einjergars holgazaneando bajo la sombra de un árbol!... ¡¿acaso pensaron que se librarían de mí tan fácilmente?!- los tres miran detrás de ellos y ven a una chica vestida también con la celeste falda característica del Furinkan, su pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros y profundos ojos oscuros que miraban a los chicos fijamente.

-¡¡¡NINA!!!- gritan los tres chicos sorprendidos -¡¿tu...tu...tu aquí?!- tartamudea finalmente Ranma mirándola con un poco de temor.

-¡¿Ranma me podrías decir quién es ella?!- pregunta Akane un poco molesta, se siente fuera de lugar y muy confundida con todo esto.

Millia solo sonríe -se me olvidaba, Lord Frei envió también a la dama Nina para ayudarles...-

-¡No me voy a rendir!- decía para si Ukyo mientras corría por ente los pasillos de la escuela con un paquete en sus manos -¡¿Ranchan donde estás?- preguntaba una y otra vez buscando a Ranma, preguntaba a sus compañeros pero estos no sabían donde estaba, y lo que más la ponía nerviosa era el saber que Akane también había desaparecido -¡lo siento Akane, pero Ranchan es míoo!- volvía a repetirse a si misma sin dejar de correr por la escuela.

Después de unos minutos de extrema tensión y sorpresa, Ranma y sus amigos junto con Akane y las nuevas alumnas están sentados en el césped hablando con un poco más de clama.

-¡¿UNA DIOSA?!- Akane estaba aturdida al escuchar la identidad de Nina, -así es soy una diosa ¡y la más hermosa diosa valkiria de toda Asgard!- decía la rubia chica levantándose y mirando hacia el cielo en una preparada pose de grandeza.

-¡GEEZ¡yo pensé que eras solo una novata postulante a valkiria!- dijo Rashell el cual tuvo que esconderse detrás de sus amigos al notar la asesina mirada de Nina.

Akane ahora se queda mirando fijamente a Millia, la chica entendió la curiosidad de Akane -no señorita Akane... yo no soy una diosa, soy solamente una simple hada de Gimle al servicio de Lord Frei- responde con tranquilidad mientras recuerda algo importante -¡casi lo olvido, que despistada soy!-- dijo mientras Millia busca algo entre sus bolsillos.

-¡RANCHAN!- se escucha el llamado de una chica que corre hacia el grupo, Ranma observa con preocupación como Ukyo se acerca -por favor les pido que no comenten nada de esto con ella, no sabe nada ¡¿bien?!-

Akane también observa con preocupación la llegada de Ukyo, Nina mira molesta la intromisión de esta mortal -¡no entiendo por que debemos esconder nuestras identidades!- reclama la valkiria, -dama Nina por favor, piense en la vida del amo Ranma, este es su hogar no podemos dejar que sus amigos sepan más de lo que ya se sabe- la mirada de Millia parecía casi una súplica hacia la malhumorada Nina, -esta bien...- dijo finalmente Nina -¡me debes una!- le dice a Ranma seriamente.

-¡Ranchan¿donde te habías metido?- pregunta cansada Ukyo ya al lado de Ranma, en eso se da cuenta de la gran compañía que tiene Ranma y como todos la miran en silencio sintiéndose bastante incómoda -tu eres nuestra nueva compañera, mucho gusto...- dice saludando a Millia -y tu... ¿nos conocemos?- pregunta al ver a Nina.

-¡Ella esta en mi clase!- responde rápidamente Rashell interrumpiendo la respuesta de Nina, digamos que no confiaba mucho en ella.

Ukyo la saluda -mucho gusto mi nombre es Ukyo Kounji¡y soy la prometida de Ranchan!- Nina y Millia se miran entre si, Akane comienza a molestarse y Ranma a transpirar del nerviosismo.

-¡¿Cómo que prometida Saotome?!- Nina se acerca a Ranma sonriendo de una escalofriante manera -¡yo pensé que esta chica Akane era tu prometida!... ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?-

-Yo... yo... ¡yo puedo explicarlo todo!- Ranma estaba bastante asustado por la mirada de Nina -¡en serio juró que hay una explicación para esto... ¿verdad Akane?-

Akane lo mira seriamente -si... el puede explicarlo... ¿verdad Ranchan?- responde ella sarcásticamente, Ranma la mira nervioso, pero esta sonríe y acercándose al oído de su prometido le susurra para su tranquilidad -solo bromeaba...-

-¡Akane como te atreves a acercarte a mi Ranchan!- Ukyo saca su espátula dispuesta a iniciar una lucha, Akane la mira y se levanta tranquilamente sacudiéndose su falda -¿tu Ranchan?... ¿desde cuando Ranma te pertenece?-

La respuesta de Akane fue con tanta calma que Ukyo comienza a ponerse nerviosa, ambas se miran un momento sin decir palabra alguna, finalmente Akane sonríe tranquilamente -Ukyo... yo no quiero pelear contigo, después de todo te considero una amiga... pero si quieres que aclaremos inmediatamente lo de Ranma entonces... ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a él mismo?-

Ukyo no se esperaba esa respuesta, algo no estaba bien. En eso ambas son interrumpidas por el grito de furia de Nina.

-¡¿CUANTAS PROMETIDAS?!- Nina tenia a Rashell firmemente tomado del cuello de su chaqueta remeciéndolo con violencia, -cua... cua... ¡CUATRO!- gritó desesperado el pobre y rubio einjergar.

Nina se quedó en silencio, abrió sus manos dejando caer a un aturdido Rashell ruidosamente al suelo -... ¿cuatro?...- repetía incrédula la chica.

Ukyo la mira sin comprender nada de lo que ocurre, Akane se empieza a preocupar al recordar el cuidado que Ranma y sus amigos tenían con ella. Ranma la mira nervioso y Méril a su lado comienza a retroceder lentamente.

-¡¿Es verdad?!- pregunta Nina sin siquiera mirarle, -¡bue... bueno si... y no, o sea no, o sea es que yo... mi padre fue...- pero Ranma se queda callado al ver como Nina sin escucharle camina en dirección del edificio.

-¡Ranma ve por tu espada, nos veremos en la cancha de está escuela dentro de diez minutos!- le dice fríamente la chica antes de retirarse -tu y yo tenemos un duelo pendiente... ¡MUJERIEGO!-

Ranma se queda helado al escuchar a Nina -Ranma... ¡buena suerte amigo!- dice Rashell poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ranma, -pe... pe... ¡pero que demonios crees que haces¡yo no quiero pelear con ella!- le responde Ranma furioso pero ve delante de él su katana envuelta en su manto negro sostenida por la mano de Méril, -será mejor que la lleves...- decía el joven einjergar.

-¡¿TU TAMBIÉN?!- pregunta incrédulo Ranma pero se clama al notar la miradas serias de sus amigos -ya entendí la idea...- suspira Ranma cansado a la vez que toma su katana y se la cuelga a su espalda.

Akane y Ukyo aún confundidas observan a Ranma marcharse en silencio -¡¿pero acaso va a pelear con ella?!- pregunta Akane a los chicos -¡esto está mal!-

-¡GEEZ¡nadie puede detenerla cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza!- dijo Rashell mientras a su lado Méril de brazos cruzados asiente seriamente.

Pero Akane no alcanzó a escucharles cuando ya corría detrás de Ranma, Méril la sigue pero Rashell se queda atrás y se acerca a Ukyo que aún no entiende lo que está sucediendo -disculpa pero tengo un par de pregunttas que hacerte...- dice con una extraña sonrisa el chico mirando a Ukyo.

Nabiki se encuentra caminando por el jardín junto con algunas compañeras, mientras comentan sobre los nuevos alumnos.

-¡Vamos Nabiki cuéntanos más sobre los nuevos amigos de Ranma!- pregunta una de ellas, -¿es verdad que se hospedan en tu casa?- dice la otra.

-Y ese compañero nuestro... Rashell ¿verdad?, es muy guapo ¿no crees?- le dice otra de sus compañeras mirando a Nabiki sospechosamente.

-¡Un momento!- Nabiki pierde un poco de su acostumbrada frialdad -¡ese Rashell es todo lo contrario a un buen prospecto... es rudo, poco atento, maleducado, insolente y...-

Sus compañeras la miran con curiosidad -... ¡¿Y?! - preguntan todas juntas.

-¡No tiene dinero!- responde Nabiki con calma mientras una gota de sudor cae por las cabezas de sus amigas.

-¡GEEZ¡bien dicen que el amor comienza por el bolsillo!- Las chicas saltan asustadas al escuchar la inesperada voz, en eso cae Rashell frente a ellas desde una rama del árbol bajo el cual estaban hablando -¡un placer saludarles mis bellas doncellas!- dice a la vez que le hace una graciosa reverencia a las chicas, estas sonríen divertidas -si me disculpan Nabiki y yo tenemos algo importante que discutir...-

No alcanzó a reaccionar Nabiki cuando Rashell la toma de la mano y la arrastra corriendo hacia otro lado de la escuela.

Las compañera de Nabiki se miran entre sí riendo -¡¿qué no le interesaba?!- pregunta una mientras todas se largan a reír.

-¡Espero que sea algo importante...!- dice Nabiki de brazos cruzados mirando fríamente a Rashell -¿mmm?...- en eso Nabiki nota algo quee la deja con curiosidad -¿qué es esa marca roja en tu mejilla?- pregunta indicando con su dedo el rostro de chico, donde se ve la marca de una notoria bofetada.

Rashell se cubre la mejilla con su mano -¡olvídalo...!- responde ante la sonrisa astuta de Nabiki.

-¡además!...- continúa el chico -¡se trata de ofrecerte un negocio!-

Nabiki comienza a escucharle atentamente, después de un rato su enojo se transformó en una gran cara de felicidad.

-Digamos que es una valiosa información pero dado el poco tiempo que tenemos necesitaré tu ayuda...- Nabiki comienza a hablar en su acostumbrado tono de negocios -pero tu tendrás el veinte por ciento de las ganancias-

En ese instante Rashell se ve inconforme, -¡rayos sabía que no era tan tonto, pero no pienso ofrecerle más...!- pensaba la chica mientras veía como Rashell la mira directamente.

-¡GEEZ¡Escúchame Nabiki yo no quiero el veinte por ciento!- le dice el chico seriamente, -¡ya lo suponía, quieres más por vender información sobre tu amigo ¡¿eh mercenario?!, pero lamento decirte que yo no...-

-¡Yo no quiero nada, el cien por ciento de las ganancias es para ti!- interrumpió Rashell a la chica -¡yo solo te pido a cambio que me perdones por lo del otro día...-

Nabiki se quedo muda, no podía aún entender lo que decía el chico, su rostro se lleno de asombro -o sea... na... ¿nada?...-

Rashell le sonrió de una amable manera extraña en él -¡así es nada!...- se formo un momento de silencio, finalmente al ver que ella no reaccionaba Rashell se acerca y tomando la mano de Nabiki la estrecha -¡entonces es un trato!... será mejor que nos apresuremos o perderemos la oportunidad socia-

Fue lo último que Nabiki escuchó de Rashell antes que este se marchara corriendo por su lado, Nabiki fue alcanzada por sus amigas -¿sucede algo Nabiki?- preguntó una.

-Disculpen pero tengo algo importante que hacer- dijo Nabiki saliendo de su sorpresa -negocios son negocios... ¡no me importa si el no quiere nada!... pero no lo entiendo...- pensaba la chica antes de seguir su camino en dirección contraria a la que tomó el chico, dejando a sus amigas mirándose entre sí confundidas.

En la cancha de la escuela Furinkan una gran cantidad de alumnos comienzan a reunirse, todos observan sorprendidos en el centro a una pelirroja chica vistiendo un uniforme masculino con una katana envuelta en su espalda en un negro manto, frente a ella se encuentra una rubia chica con el tradicional vestido celeste de Furinkan, y una gran arma que se ve casi de su porte envuelta también en un manto gris, solo dejando ver su gran empuñadura.

En uno de los bordes con césped se encuentran sentados Akane, Millia y Méril observando con preocupación el encuentro.

-Aún no entiendo por qué esa chica está tan molesta con Ranma... ¡a menos que!- Akane comienza a elevar su aura al pensar en las posibles causas por las cuales esa chica quiere pelear con Ranma -...¡¿acaso Ranma le hizo algo malo en el otro mundo?!- pregunta Akane a sus nuevos amigos con una mirada asesina.

-¡Nada malo créeme Akane!- dijo Rashell apareciendo de improviso mientras se sienta al lado de Méril.

-¡¿A sí?!- dice Nabiki apareciendo por el otro lado del grupo -yo pensaría todo lo contrarió, si se molestó tanto al saber que Ranma tenía otras prometidas...-

Akane ahora si que comenzó a enfurecerse -...Ranmaaaaa... será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para todo esto...- decía en una lúgubre voz que hizo sudar a los chicos.

-Señorita Akane, por favor no desconfíe del amo Ranma, mientras estuvo en Asgard jamás se metió con alguna otra mujer- decía con una gran paz Millia sin quitar la vista del lugar de la batalla -el solo tiene ojos para usted... la quiere mucho...-

Akane se puso roja al escuchar a la hada, esta solo le responde con una gran sonrisa, -¡ahora que lo recuerdo Ranma tiene una foto de la señorita Akane en su cuarto en el cuartel...!- dijo Méril con entusiasmo haciendo que una callada Akane se ponga aún más roja.

-¡GEEZ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!- levantó la voz Rashell -¡esa era la foto que no dejaba que nadie tocara, decía que era su tesoro!... quién se lo hubiera imaginado...-

Akane ya no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente roja pensando en todo eso.

-¡¿Entonces por que está tan molesta ella?!- pregunta Nabiki indicando a Nina en el centro de la cancha.

Rashell y Méril se miran entre sí -la única razón es que Ranma la derroto una vez en Asgard, y es por eso que ella quiere su revancha... se la tiene prometida desde hace algún tiempo- responde Rashell un poco molesto.

Akane levanta la vista observando para todos lados -¿de donde salió tanta gente?- se pregunta, pero no nota como Nabiki sonríe mientras cuenta una gran cantidad de billetes y mira de reojo a Rashell y ambos se sonríen.

-Supongo que con esto estoy perdonado...- dijo en voz baja Rashell para que el resto no los escuchara, -supongo que si- le responde Nabiki miientras continúa contando su dinero.

-¡Prepárate a morir tu explotador de mujeres!- dice Nina mientras descubre la tela que envuelve su arma, se escuchan la exclamaciones de sorpresa de los alumnos que observan la increíble arma de la nueva alumna.

Nina sostiene con una mano su espada en forma horizontal por delante de ella, una gigantesca espada que mide tanto como la misma chica, su empuñadura mucho más larga que lo normal envuelta por un lienzo de cuero con una brillante esfera como pendón, su filo era casi dos veces más ancho que la de una espada normal con runas escritas en su centro que brillaban de una admirable manera por una mágica luz azulada. El aura de la valkiria también se podía ver rodeándole con intensidad en ese momento y con temor los alumnos notan como la chica levanta esa espada con una mano como si no pesara nada.

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!- se pregunta Ranma chan al ver la gigantesca espada en manos de una Nina con una mirada de psicópata violenta.

-Para tu información Ranma este es...- dice la chica mientras sonríe de una insana manera -...un pequeño regalo que me hizo Lord Frei antes de venir a Midgar... ¡y te aseguro que esta nueva amiga quiere conocerte!- levanta su voz a la vez que mueve rápidamente su espada apuntando con ella a la asustada pelirroja no solo por el tamaño de la espada, si no por la facilidad con que la maneja.

-Esto se esta saliendo de control...- piensa Akane mientras mira la escena preocupada -¿no deberían detenerla?- pregunta nerviosa.

-¡no se preocupe señorita Akane!, no creo la dama Nina tenga intenciones de lastimar al amo Ranma... solo debe estar divirtiéndose un poco... creo...- dijo no muy segura de si Millia.

-¡GEEZ!... ¡debes estar bromeando o no conoces a Nina!- al escuchar a Rashell las tres chicas le miran sorprendidas, -¿a que te refieres mercenario?- pregunta inquieta Nabiki, Rashell ignora su insulto y continúa -¡ella no esta jugando, cuando se enoja en serio pierde el control de si misma y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!... ¡ESTA LOCA!-

Las tres un poco nerviosas miran ahora a un pálido Méril que no quita la vista del campo de batalla en que ahora se convertirá el patio de la escuela.

-¡¿Es verdad eso?!- preguntan las tres a la vez, el chico solo asiente con su cabeza.

-Ranma...- Akane mira ahora la escena más preocupada que antes, aunque Ranma sea fuerte esa chica Nina no es de este mundo, y ni siquiera es humana...

-¡JAJAJA¡ahora verás Ranma Saotome!- Nina corre en dirección de Ranma chan a una increíble velocidad, este solo salta justo a tiempo para ver pasar bajo el corte horizontal de la espada de la valkiria cayendo unos metros más atrás, no alcanza a tomar aliento cuando ve que la valkiria se abalanza nuevamente sobre él.

Ranma chan da otro salto evitando nuevamente la espada de Nina -¡DETENTE NINA!- le grita una y otra vez mientras evita apenas los ataques de la chica -¡no puede ser!... a pesar del tamaño de su arma la mueve con demasiada velocidad¡esto esta mal!- piensa con preocupación.

Nina se detiene irritada -¡¿que esperas para sacar tu arma y peelear Ranma...?!- ataca nuevamente a la pelirroja pero esta vuelve a evitarla con un rápido salto.

-¡Deja de esquivarme y pelea Ranma Saotome!- le grita Nina intentando nuevamente otro ataque con su arma.

Ranma lo piensa un momento -¡estas loca!... ¡yo no tengo ninguna intención de pelear contigo Nina!- le responde bastante molesto -¡YO NO SOY UN MUJERIEGO ESTAS EQUIVOCADA CONMIGO!-

Nina se detiene, pero para sorpresa de Ranma chan y el resto de los espectadores comienza a reír en una forma un poco maniática.

-¡GEEZZZ¡SE LOS DIJE YA PERDIÓ EL CONTROL DE SI MISMA!- gritaba Rashell más que asustado, -¡Dioses, la última vez que se puso assí fue el capitán quien tuvo que detenerla en persona!- dijo Méril tan asustado como su amigo.

Nabiki observa incrédula la escena, Akane por su parte solo aprieta sus puños preocupada por el bienestar de su prometido sin dejar de mirar fijamente el combate.

Millia se veía angustiada, mira por un momento a su alrededor para ver la gran cantidad de jóvenes observando la pelea -pobre amo Ranma, nos mandaron para ayudar y lo primero que hacemos es provocarle más problemas... ¡Lord Frei debe estar molesto con todo esto!- suspira la chica hada, en eso escucha un grito de asombro a su alrededor y vuelve su vista asustada hacia el campo de batalla -no dama Nina... ¡no piense en eso por favor!-

Nina le mira con una extraña sonrisa -si no quieres pelear... ¡tendré que obligarte!- la chica entierra su enorme espada en el suelo al lado de ella y juntando sus manos delante suyo comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de energía.

Ranma chan observa sin saber que planea, adopta su posición de combate esperando lo peor, por un momento piensa en desenvainar su espada que aún cuelga envuelta su espalda pero no lo hace, no quiere complicar más las cosas.

-¡Veamos si puedes con la magia divina de los Aesirs...!- Nina levanta sus manos y la esfera de energía revienta en cientos de partículas brillantes de luz mientras ella murmura unas simples palabras -...¡enredadera!...-

Todos observan con expectación a la silenciosa chica que aún estando quieta con sus brazos alzados comienza a reír, Ranma chan la mira preocupado -¡¿Demonios que planea ahora!?- piensa sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Ranma... Ranma... tu mayor error es que siempre esperas ataques directos de tus oponentes...- la valkiria alza la vista mirando a la preocupada pelirroja con tranquilidad -¿tu entrenamiento en Asgard no te enseño nada?... ¿a esperar lo inesperado?... especialmente cuando tu adversario domina las artes de la magia...- sonríe Nina ante la sorpresa de Ranma chan.

Gotas de sudor corren por el rostro de Ranma chan mientras piensa a toda velocidad intentando adivinar lo que se propone su "maniática y divina amiga", en eso siente como la tierra comienza a temblar bajo sus pies -¡¿QUE?!-

Ranma chan salta justo antes de que bajo sus pies se rompa la superficie del suelo saliendo de este largas y rápidas ramas de enredaderas que siguen hacia el cielo alrededor de la chica pelirroja -¡¿qué demonios es esto?!- se pregunta Ranma chan en un instante al verse rodeado en el aire.

Todos los alumnos están en silencio e incrédulos viendo esta demostración de algo que no entienden, -¡ES MAGIA!- exclaman a la vez Rashell y Méril ante la sorprendida mirada de Akane y su hermana Nabiki.

-¡Oh dioses esta usando magia frente a todos!- dice Millia desesperada sin saber que hacer en ese momento.

-Nina ríe mientras estira su brazo con su palma abierta -¡intenta esquivar esto!- dice al mirar como Ranma chan aún en el aire intenta saltar por entre las enredaderas evitándolas -fuerzas de la naturaleza obedezcan mi mandato... ¡AHORA!- grita a la vez que cierra su mano empuñándola con fuerza.

En ese instante las enredaderas se cierran alrededor de la pelirroja atrapándola con fuerza y azotándola contra el suelo, con dificultad logra ponerse en pie para darse cuenta que las verdes ramas como cuerdas le afirman atándolo por los brazos, piernas y la cintura dejándole apenas moverse -¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!- se queja Ranma chan intentando soltarse sin éxito -¡NINA SUELTAME AHORA!- Ranma chan comienza a ponerse furioso, esto se estaba pasando.

Nina toma de nuevo su espada y se abalanza sobre su atrapado oponente -¡TE TENGO MORTAL!- gritó a la vez que salta muy alto y cae dispuesta a partir a la pelirroja con su enorme espada mientras esta mira impotente.

-¡¡¡RAAANMAAAAA!!!- grita Akane desesperada poniéndose de pie, los chicos se levantan dispuestos a entrometerse en la pelea pero algo les detiene... no trajeron sus armas.

Millia mira con la misma desesperación de Akane y los alumnos que le rodean están mudos observando la escena, -este es el fin...- alcanza a murmurar Daisuke al lado de su compañero Hiroshi.

-¡ES TU FIN RANMA!- grita Nina a pocos metros de Ranma, -¡JAMÁS!- le responde Ranma chan que logrando levantar su brazo, y con un rápido movimiento saca su katana descubriéndola de un fuerte tirón y cortando las ataduras se libera justo a tiempo rodando hacia un lado para evitar la gigantesca espada de la valkiria que deja una zanja en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?!- ahora era Nina la sorprendida al ver su frustrado ataque -¡¿cómo te atreves a esquivar mi perfecto ataque?!- pero cuando se preparaba para levantarse nota que su arma esta enterrada en el suelo y antes que pudiese hacer fuerzas para sacarla ve un filo de katana detenido frente a su rostro que la deja quieta.

-¡Se acabo Nina, yo gano!- dijo con determinación Ranma chan, Nina levanta lentamente su vista para ver una silueta con el sol a sus espaldas sosteniendo en una noble postura la katana Dragón -... capitán...- murmura la chica mientras suelta su empuñadura dejándose caer a tierra de rodillas rendida y bastante exhausta -... capitán Belenus...- vuelve a murmurar Nina sin quitar la vista de encima a la silueta frente a ella.

-¡¿Nina estas bien?!- pregunta nuevamente la silueta, cuando Nina se fija mejor ve con sorpresa que era la misma pelirroja con la que estaba peleando, al reaccionar su mente recuerda todo lo recién ocurrido y observa a su alrededor lentamente -yo... ¡¿yo hice todo esto?!- se pregunta al ver las zanjas que dejo su espada y el suelo levantado con la gran cantidad de enredaderas cortadas y tiradas por todos lados, y lo que es aún peor era la gran multitud que les observa sin salir aún de su conmoción al ver todo lo ocurrido.

-Ranma... me volviste a vencer...- dice finalmente la joven valkiria mientras inclina su cabeza -¡que humillación!- unas pocas lágrimas caen de su cansado rostro -¡frente a todos estos mortales!... ¡PERDI DE NUEVO!-

En eso nota una mano estirada delante de ella -Nina... debes saber que creo que hay cosas mucho más importantes que ganar o perder en esta vida... ¡maldición además eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé para mover semejante espada, si te gané fue solo por un golpe de suerte!- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa Ranma chan mientras la joven valkiria no dejaba de mirarle.

-¡pero me prometes una revancha por que la próxima vez yo voy a ganar!- dijo con determinación la chica, la pelirroja solo le sonríe y asiente con su cabeza, Nina se apoya en la mano de Ranma chan para ayudarse a levantarse -y disculpa las molestias que te cause, creo que se me pasó la mano esta vez...- dice mientras se sacude el polvo de su falda y sonríe en forma relajada, Ranma chan la mira sorprendido, ambos comienzan a reír hasta terminar en verdaderas carcajadas.

Todos los alumnos del Furinkan observan sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, al ver ambas chicas que estaban apunto de matarse hace un momento con esa semejante demostración y ahora riendo como amigas en medio del desastre en que quedo convertida la cancha de la escuela.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que está sucediendo aquí?- pregunta Akane aún con los ojos humedecidos por el susto que acaba de pasar, Rashell y Méril se encogen de hombros -¡GEEZZZ¡así es nuestra Nina, toda una experta a la hora de llamar la atención!- dice Rashell mientras que su pequeño amigo solo asiente.

Nabiki observa en silencio, y Millia también de pie sonríe aliviada -¡menos mal que el amo Ranma no salió lastimado!...-, Akane al escucharle también comienza a sonreír, pero después hizo un alto para mirar a los chicos einjergars, a su nueva compañera hada y la loca valkiria que ahora ríe en medio del patio de la escuela junto con su prometido -...Ranma... ¡¿que clase de amigos hiciste en el otro mundo?!- se pregunta.

-¿Has visto Hiroshi?- dijo Daisuke -¡parece que Ranma se consiguió otra prometida más!-, -¡si que suerte tiene!- le responde Hiroshi pero se tapa la boca con las manos al notar que Akane lo estaba escuchando, la que cambió su sonrisa por una cara de "alguien va a sufrir mucho".

Ranma levanta la gigantesca espada del suelo con algo de esfuerzo -Nina... ¡bienvenida a Nerima!- le dice mientras le entrega su arma.

-¡Es un bonito lugar después de todo!- dice Nina mientras camina hacia el grupo formado por Akane y el resto de sus amigos, pero se detiene y voltea para ver fijamente al chico ahora chica -sabes que Saotome...- Ranma chan se ppone en guardia de nuevo al escucharla hablar seriamente -ya no creo que seas un mujeriego y además... ya no eres el mismo chico inmaduro que conocí a tu llegada al cuartel, ahora te pareces mucho más al capitán...-

Ranma se sorprende al escucharle, -¡pero si se que molestas a otra chica juro que te haré picadillo¡¿esta claro?!- vuelve a decir Nina antes de seguir su camino dejando a Ranma chan con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Finalmente la pelirroja enfunda su katana y se la cuelga nuevamente en su espalda disponiéndose a seguir a Nina cuando siente que alguien deja caer agua caliente sobre ella dando un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Es muy linda tu nueva amiga...!- dijo Akane sosteniendo el termo mientras aún deja caer el agua sobre la cabeza de su prometido -¡espero que no sea otra prometida!- termina murmurando con disgusto.

-¡pero de que estás hablando Akane!- responde bastante molesto Ranma ya vuelto a su forma masculina -¡ella no es mi prometida!-

-¡¿Novia?!- pregunta de nuevo Akane interrumpiéndole.

-¡NO!- responde Ranma enfadado.

-¡AHHHH... ENTONCES UNA CONQUISTA!- insiste Akane con una sonrisa bastante irónica.

-¡QUE NO...!- Ranma la mira molesto -¡pero para que insisto si jamás me crees...!- piensa en voz alta mientras continúa murmurando molesto, además de la sorpresa de sus amigas de Asgard en la escuela y la tensión de este peculiar encuentro ahora debe tratar nuevamente con Akane y eso no le tiene nada feliz.

Akane comienza a reír para sorpresa de Ranma -¡¿qué es tan gracioso?!- pregunta él, -¡Ranma solo bromeaba, claro que te creo además los chicos ya me dijeron por que fue la pelea y se que no hiciste nada malo en el otro mundo!- responde ella sin parar de reír.

Ranma solo la mira furioso -¡ahora ríete de mi todo lo que quieraas!- dijo ofendido el chico. Akane aún sonriente se pone frente al él -¡pero Ranma solo bromeaba!, además... ¡¿no deberías de alegrarte de que todo se solucionara?!-

El chico vuelve a mirar a su prometida, en verdad se veía hermosa riendo de esa manera, suspira cansado mientras se encoge de hombros -en verdad no entiendo a las mujeres...- dice mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Ranma...- Escucha él la suave voz de Akane llamándole, este vuelve su vista al frente para ver a la hermosa chica con una seria mirada en su rostro viéndole directamente a los ojos.

-¡¿A... AKANE?!- pregunta el chico nervioso, -Ranma... creo que aún falta algo, tu premio por ganar esta pelea...- no terminó de decir Akane un poco sonrojada, cuando en una forma rápida e inesperada se para en la punta de sus pies y tomando con sus manos el cuello de la chaqueta del chico lo besa en forma apasionada.

Ranma solo abre sus ojos por la inesperada sorpresa, pero después de un momento los cierra y responde el beso de la chica tomándola por la cintura y juntado su cuerpo al de ella.

Todos los alumnos presentes, el gran público reunido, están mudos e incrédulos por lo que ven. De pronto estallan las exclamaciones de asombro, se escuchan silbidos, gritos y maldiciones de los que están en contra.

Kuno cae de rodillas al ver esta escena llorando como un niño pequeño -Akane amada mía como pudiste... ¡FUE POR CULPA DE LA MALDITA MAGIA DE ESE BRUJO SAOTOME!-

El relámpago azul del Furinkan fuera de sí toma su bokken y corre por entre sus asustados compañeros que le ven en dirección de la pareja, pero tropieza y cae al suelo -¡vas a pagar malvado Hechicero...!- dice al levantar su rostro con tierra pero cae inconsciente al recibir un fuerte golpe con un ladrillo que cayó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Lo siento Kuno querido, pero esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermana después de todo lo que le debo!- dijo una sonriente Nabiki parada al lado del ahora durmiente Kuno, -¡ponerle el pie para qué tropezara noo fue muy correcto señorita timadora...- dice a su lado Rashell riendo, -¡¿y que me dices del ladrillo ese, señor mercenario?!- le responde Nabiki y ambos se sonríen mientras vuelven a ver el apasionado beso de la pareja.

Gosunkugi corre por entre el conmocionado público buscando algún árbol donde enterrar sus muñecos budú llorando desconsoladamente, las compañeras de Akane se pasaban unas a otras el pañuelo emocionadas por ver tan tierna escena según ellas.

Ukyo que había observado en silencio el combate estaba en estado de shock al ver como Akane se atrevió a besar a su Ranchan ante todos, quería matarla, pero al ver como Ranma respondía el beso todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo desaparecieron, por su mente pasan todos los momentos vividos con Ranma pero hay algo que le molesta -... ella... siempre fue ella, él se sacrificaba por ella, peleaba por ella... yo lo sabía... pero seguí creyendo que...- pensaba la chica espátula mientras lágrimas rodaban por su rostro -... tonta... siempre lo supiste...- terminó diciendo en un susurro mientras su cuerpo casi automáticamente deja el lugar de la pelea caminando por en medio de sus compañeros que ni siquiera la ven al seguir comentando y gritando por el espectáculo que da la pareja.

-¡GUAU!- exclama Nina algo sonrojada por la escena -¡nada mal!-

-¡Si, es una hermosa escena...!- dice Millia con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, suspira sin poder dejar de mirar a la pareja -¡si hubiera sido yo...!-

-¡¿Dijiste algo Millia?!- pregunta curiosa Nina, -¡NO!... ¡digo, solo pensaba en voz alta dama Nina!- responde sonrojada Millia, pero Méril la observa en silencio desde atrás -Ranma amigo... si que la hiciste buenna esta vez...- murmura el joven einjergar.

Nina aún mirando la apasionada forma en que se besan se ve confundida y molesta -¡¿que no piensan detenerse esos dos?!... ¡vaya que chicos!- en eso la valkiria mira hacia todos lados -¡ahora que lo pienso yo también di unna buena pelea y creo merezco algo...!- Nina sonríe en forma pícara -¡¿no habrá algún guapo joven que quiera besar a la más linda diosa... digo alumna de esta escuela?!- dice en voz alta la chica, pero los alumnos que le rodean se alejan lentamente intimidados tanto por la fuerza que mostró en la pelea como por la gran espada que aún cuelga a su espalda a vista de todos.

-¡Ustedes se lo pierden!- exclama molesta de brazos cruzados ante la risas de sus amigos.

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

Gilgamech: Yo y mis salidas con Nina, está chica va a terminar matando a alguien... (¿se nota que le tengo cariño?)... ya, ya lo sé, no molestó más y sigan leyendo tranquilos...

* * *

El aullido de las espectrales criaturas hacen eco en las alturas de Utgard, el montañoso y desconocido país al sudeste de Nilfheim donde se dice moran las más horribles y legendarias criaturas desde la creación de los mundos.

Cubierto noche y día por grises nubes y nevazones intermitentes es un lugar inhóspito aún para la mayoría de los dioses Aesirs, solo los más antiguos y poderosos como Thor y Heimdall osan adentrarse a explorar estas tierras.

Y este es el hogar de uno de los más oscuros y enigmáticos dioses de Asgard, Loki Laufeyiarson, quien mora en su palacio Utgarda en lo más alto de una de las abruptas montañas de Utgard, custodiado por sus extrañas fuerzas de einjergars a su servicio como dios de Asgard en conjunto con oscuras fuerzas producto de sus secretas alianzas con los enemigos de los Aesirs.

El joven Avari observa con sus claros y fríos ojos el oscuro panorama de la noche de Utgard, solo puede ver montañas y sentir el helado viento de las alturas desde su balcón. Su mente por un momento viaja a través de extraños recuerdos de otra vida, recuerdos que dejaron de molestar hace mucho tiempo hasta ese día de la batalla de Alvheim en que han regresado para atormentarlo...

"Se puede ver un lugar muy distinto al que estaba ahora, no hacía frío, puede escuchar risas y amables palabras de alguien que ya no recuerda su nombre... es una mujer... si, está seguro de que era una mujer, aunque solo puede ver su silueta hablándole con dulzura... y ni siquiera puede recordar su rostro..."

-¡Amo Avari... al fin lo encuentro!- Avari se despierta de sus pensamientos pero no deja de mirar el paisaje ignorando la presencia del recién llegado, -no deberías de andar por aquí Shizu- fue la seca respuesta del joven.

-no debe preocuparse amo Avari, todos los einjergars de Utgarda son leales fuerzas de los Fénix de plata... jejeje si el tonto de Odin supiera que su tropa Elite de einjergars son fieles solamente a la voluntad del amo Loki...- Shizu sonreía de una maléfica forma -¡pronto... muy pronto Odin sabrá en ccarne propia lo que significa el desprecio y el dolor... y la traición!-

No alcanzó a terminar cuando Avari lo calla poniéndole un pie encima, Shizu apenas puede respirar -¡amo Avari!... ¡amo Avari por favor!- los desesperados gritos del pequeño demonio al fin hacen efecto en el inexpresivo rostro de Avari mostrando un gesto de desprecio -no vuelvas a mencionar esto...- dice lentamente el joven.

Shizu respira desesperado al verse libre -¡co...como usted ordene amo Avari!- el joven lo observa fijamente, Shizu comprende el mensaje y comienza a hablar -su soberana eminencia Lord Loki desea verlo...- Shizu se quedo hablando solo pues el joven Avari ya caminaba saliendo de la habitación sin prestarle mayor atención.

El pequeño demonio observa con atención las puertas por las que acaba de salir el joven Avari, una siniestra sonrisa llena de odio se dibuja en su rostro mientras su pequeña mano tiembla por la ira junto con su bastón -... maldito mocoso... me has dado demasiados problemas y humillaciones solo por que su eminencia Lord Loki me ordenó ser tu tutor... pero ya veras cuando llegue tu hora niño... ya verás...- su sonrisa se agrando en su rostro mientras un extraño brillo aparece en sus ojos.

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

**PARTE 2:"MENSAJEROS DE LA OSCURIDAD"**

Soun Tendo observa lentamente la gran cantidad de personas que estaban sentadas a la mesa a la hora de cenar, Ranma estaba junto a Akane y a su otro lado una inquieta y divertida Iris, frente a ellos Méril y Rashell junto con Nabiki y sus nuevas huéspedes Millia y Nina. Genma junto con el maestro Happosai miraban en silencio la escena desde su rincón de la mesa, mientras Kasumi servía la cena alegremente junto con la señora Nodoka.

Soun tose a propósito para llamar la atención de los presentes, todos se quedan viéndolo en silencio -En primer lugar como jefe de la familia les doy la bienvenida a nuestras nuevas visitas, les ruego que se sientan a gusto en este humilde hogar como si fuese el suyo...- hablaba en forma tranquila y muy amable.

Nina le interrumpe levantándose de improviso, todos se quedan mirándola -Yo Nina Dalange, diosa valkiria de Asgard me siento muy honrada y agradecida de su hospitalidad señor Tendo, le prometo que haremos todo lo posible por ayudar en este su hogar...- decía mientras Millia a su lado asentía confirmando lo dicho por la chica.

Ranma, Rashell y Méril abren grandemente sus ojos sorprendidos mirando a la rubia chica -¡GEEZ!... ¿escuchaste lo mismo que yo?- Méril mueve lentamente su cabeza sin poder cerrar su boca, -pero no puedo creer que sea tan amable...- murmura Ranma.

Nina les mira molesta y los chicos rápidamente se cubren detrás de sus tazones de arroz haciendo como si comieran ante la cansada mirada de Akane y Nabiki.

-Como decía nos sentimos muy honradas por su hospitalidad y queremos compensar un poco los gastos de nuestra presencia- Nina saca algo de uno de sus bolsillos y se acerca a Soun.

Soun quiere negarse a recibirlo pero Nina insiste, cuando el señor Tendo ve su mano se encuentra con una pequeña bolsa de cuero finamente trabajada, al abrirla sus ojos brillan de igual forma que su contenido, todos le miran sorprendidos al ver como en la palma de Soun aparecen una gran cantidad de pequeñas gemas de distintos tamaños y colores.

Millia es la primera en hablar después del silencio que se produjo en la sala por la sorpresa de todos, especialmente Nabiki que no le quita los ojos de encima a las gemas -esto es de parte de Lord Frei, dios de Asgard por sus atenciones, si llegara a necesitar más no dude en pedirlo, además esto no solo es por nosotras dos, también es por los jóvenes Rashell y Méril pues son sus soldados, y también por el joven amo Ranma, ya que él ahora es el pupilo de lord Frei...-

Una extraña mirada se produce en Ranma al escuchar estas palabras, su corazón late rápidamente al pensar nuevamente en el estado en que se encuentra ahora su vida y su posible regreso a Asgard, Akane a su lado le mira preocupada al notar el rostro de su prometido y al pensar en el significado de esas palabras de Millia.

-... ¡y se me olvidaba a la princesa Motvidnir...!- dijo un poco avergonzada Millia al notar la mirada molesta de la pequeña Iris al sentirse ignorada.

Esa fue una muy agradable cena en la casa de los Tendo, Ranma no recordaba tener tanta gente junta en la casa sin que hayan peleas o demás problemas, a excepción del par de veces que el maestro Happosai intento molestar a Nina con muy malas consecuencias para su propio bienestar.

Esa agradable mañana Ranma se encuentra entrenando en el dojo, pero a diferencia de sus viejas costumbres el chico práctica con su katana Dragón. Vistiendo su uniforme de combate compuesto por sus negros pantalones y su camisa de manga corta del mismo color, con su característico diseño en su espalda con forma de un dragón oriental en intenso rojo al igual que el cinto atado en su cintura.

Una y otra vez Ranma corta con su espada el aire como si pudiera imaginarse alguno de esos terribles monstruos que viera en Nilfheim, cada golpe, cada movimiento de su muñeca cambiando la dirección del filo, cada gota de sudor que cae de su serio rostro es observado con atención por Akane.

La chica escondida detrás de un borde de la puerta no puede dejar de mirar el rostro de Ranma, ella vestía su gi pues se disponía a entrenar un rato pero se encontró con que Ranma estaba ocupando el dojo.

Ella podía ver que él estaba preocupado, desde la llegada de sus nuevas amigas no podía dejar de pensar el porqué del cambio de actitud del chico. Akane comienza a pensar que algo está mal pero no puede imaginarse que es lo que le sucede.

Ranma se detiene de improviso -¿Akane que haces ahí?- pregunta sin qquitar su vista del resplandeciente filo de su katana.

Akane se puso algo roja al ser descubierta -yo... na... ¡nada!- dijo algo nerviosa la chica -solo miraba cuanto habías cambiado-

Ranma la mira curioso -¿cambiado?... ¿a que te refieres?-, --a tu katana tonto...- responde ella con una sueva risa -bueno es que antes tu no acostumbrabas a usar armas... pero me sorprende el como aprendiste a usar una espada tan bien en tan corto tiempo¡eso es todo!-

Akane se acerca a Ranma caminando lentamente, estira sus manos pidiéndole la espada al chico, el cual se la entrega observándola con atención.

-¡OHH!..- exclama ella empuñando la espada en una mano -¡es muy pesada!-

Ranma sonríe al notar el rostro de Akane, le fascina ver a su prometida tan cerca de él y sin tener que pelear como lo hacían antes -bueno no tanto... además uno se termina acostumbrando a ella- Ranma toma nuevamente la katana de las manos de Akane -pero no sabes las veces que me ha sallvado la vida...-

Akane al escuchar esto mira con nueva admiración la espada, la hermosa espada de empuñadura negra, con un ala dorada de dragón que se alza antes del filo y la cabeza de dragón labrada en su pendón -¿de donde la sacaste?- pregunta la chica curiosa.

Ranma lo piensa un poco antes de responder -me la dio un amigo... mi maestro y antepasado...- Akane abre grandemente sus ojos, -¡¿te refieres al antepasado tuyo... al que mencionaste en la consulta del doctor Tofu?!- pregunta rápidamente la chica, Ranma solo asiente con su cabeza sin quitar la vista de su arma -el me enseño a usar una espada... y mucho más...-

-¿Lo admiras verdad?- pregunta Akane al notar el rostro de Ranma, él no sabe que responderle -... creo que si, creo que me gustaría ser como él...- dijo en voz baja el chico.

Ranma se queda un momento en silencio, después pone su vista fijamente en Akane, la chica comienza a ponerse nerviosa -¿Ranma qué haces?- pregunta nerviosa, pero él no deja de mirarla -¡¿RANMA?!-

-¡Espera aquí un momento Akane!- Ranma deja su katana en las manos de la chica y sale corriendo del dojo, después de unos minutos el regresa con un par de espadas de madera en su mano -¡aquí están!-

-¿Qué sucede?- Akane pregunta intrigada, Ranma se acerca y tomando la katana de las manos de la chica pone en ellas uno de los bokken que trae -pienso entrenarte en esgrima- dice con soltura Ranma mientras se acomoda a unos metros de Akane empuñando su bokken, su katana la había dejado apoyada en la pared.

Akane con su espada de madera en las manos parpadea aún sin saber que sucede, mira la divertida cara de Ranma y comienza a molestarse -¡deja de jugar conmigo¡¿quieres Ranma?!- ella se veía molesta.

-Vamos Akane, yo no estoy bromeando... ¡lo único que deseo es entrenarte!- Ranma nota como Akane aún le mira sin entender nada, el chico no puede aguantar las ganas de reír al verla tan confundida -en verdad no bromeo, lo que sucede es que pensé que como eres una practicante de artes marciales sería interesante ver si puedes aprender algo de lo que me enseño Belenus...-

-¿BELENUS?- pregunta bastante confundida Akane -¡AHHH! el debe ser tu ancestro- Ranma sonríe y asiente ante las palabras de Akane.

Ranma la mira riendo -¡Pero si piensas que no eres capaz, quizás debería de enseñarle a Shampoo o Ukyo...!-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- Akane empuña su bokken con fuerza y dándole una fiera mirada a Ranma -¡¿QUE ESPERAS PARA COMENZAR?!- grita furiosa.

Ranma sonríe satisfecho -bien... ¡pero lamentarás todas las veeces que me dijiste pervertido mi pequeña marimacho...!- dice tomando una actitud más seria.

Akane le mira de la misma manera -¡¿AH?!... ¡tu serás el que se arrepentirá por todas las veces que te burlaste de mi, tonto...!- ella sonríe de igual forma que él -me alegra verlo tan animado... ¡y me va a entrenar a mi!- piensa la chica mientras una extraña emoción esta naciendo dentro de ella, jamás Ranma la había tomado en serio durante un entrenamiento pero ahora se había ofrecido inesperadamente para enseñarle.

Ranma adopta su acostumbrada posición de combate con su bokken en ambas manos mirando seriamente a la chica -¡vamos Akane que esperas para corregiir tu posición!... ¡así no... está mal, mírame bien!-

Akane corrige su posición imitando la pose de Ranma, tomando mental nota de cada movimiento del chico -¡no sigas o ya verás lo que te va a ssuceder Ranma!-

-SENSEI para ti niñita- responde burlándose de ella.

-Tendrás que ganarte ese título pervertido- le responde Akane con una sonrisa antes de comenzar una embestida hacia Ranma para atacarle -¡aquí voy!-

Millia entra a la sala encontrándose con Kasumi -buenos días señorita Kasumi-, -buenos días señorita Millia¿durmió bien?- ambas chicas sonríen amablemente, en eso Rashell y Méril entran corriendo seguidos por la pequeña Iris que lleva una pequeña vara de madera en su mano.

-¡Monstruos, Monstruos no huyan de la gran valkiria Iris!- grita feliz la pequeña, los chicos tropiezan y caen ruidosamente -¡ME RINDO OH GRAN VALIKIRIA IRIS!- exclama Rashell con una muy mala actuación.

-¡PIEDAD!- también Méril sigue el juego bastante divertido.

-¡Aprendan que las fuerzas del mal nunca vencerán a Iris Motvidnir la gran valkiria de Asgard!- Las chicas sonríen al ver la escena, Rashell y Méril que se dan cuenta de la compañía de ellas se levantan algo avergonzados.

-Los estaba buscando- dice finalmente Millia -¿dónde se encuentra el amo Ranma?-

Los chicos se miran entre si -ahora que lo recuerdo el dijo que enttrenaría en el dojo- responde amablemente Méril -¿lo necesita para algo?-

Millia camina en dirección del dojo haciendo una señal para que los chicos la sigan.

Por las calles de Nerima Nina camina lentamente observando el paisaje, todos los habitantes se la quedan viendo curiosamente pero ella no lo nota. Pero lo que no sabe es que su atuendo es bastante llamativo, pues trae puesto un vestido corto con tirantes que le llega hasta las rodillas de color amarillo con detalles dorados, además de pequeñas botas de cuero con bordados también dorados y un par de pulseras de oro en sus muñecas. El juego lo completa el par de hermosos aretes con forma de estrellas y una tiara en su cabeza con una gran esmeralda incrustada en ella. Todo un espectáculo para las personas de Nerima, sin contar que era una chica muy hermosa.

-¡Que extraño!- piensa Nina -estoy segura de haber sentido esa preesencia ayer camino a la escuela... pero ha desaparecido por completo-

Ella va perdida en sus pensamientos cuando al doblar una esquina choca con alguien cayendo al suelo, ella se queja por haber caído sentada -¡ESTUPIDO IDIOTA POR QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE...!-

Nina se calla al ver a un apuesto joven de pelo oscuro con una gran mochila a su espalda y una cinta amarilla en su cabeza.

Ryoga se levanta rápidamente y le ofrece una mano a la chica para ayudarle a levantarse -disculpa yo no quise...- en eso Ryoga se queda mudo al notar no solo la hermosura de la chica sino también sus extrañas ropas -¿te conozco?- pregunta él algo nervioso.

-Mi... mi nombre es Nina... y yo soy... yo soy...- Nina piensa a toda velocidad que decir, recordó que debía esconder su identidad -yo... soy nueva en este barrio, mi nombre es Nina Dalange- respondió un poco nerviosa la chica -¡vaya pero que guapo!- pensó para si.

-Mi nombre es Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki, y yo...- en eso Ryoga se golpea en la frente molesto -¡lo siento pero debo llegar al dojo Tendo lo más rápido posible!-

Ryoga se dispone a caminar cuando siente que Nina le sostiene del brazo deteniéndolo -disculpa pero el dojo Tendo es por allá- dice un poco extrañada Nina -además yo también voy al dojo Tendo... ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?-

Ryoga se alegra al escuchar eso¿hace cuanto que él quería llegar al dojo y no podía?, su suerte parecía cambiar ahora que alguien le llevaría, especialmente una chica tan hermosa como...

-¡Un momento!- piensa Ryoga -¿una chica hermosa quiere ir conmigo??- el chico perdido observa nuevamente a Nina, está le sonríe de una forma bastante sensual haciendo que este se sonroje completamente. Inesperadamente Ryoga se acerca a un muro y comienza a darse de fuertes cabezazos contra la pared -¡DEBE SER UN SUEÑO!- piensa él -¡que una linda chica como ella quieraa ir conmigo!-

-¡¿Qué... que... que te sucede?!- pregunta Nina nerviosa, -¡me va a llevar al dojo para ver a...- en eso siente como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él -... Akane...- piensa.

Nina ya se comienza a aburrir de todo esto -de seguro es algún estúpido amigo de Ranma¡está tan loco como él!- en eso ella toma la mano de Ryoga y se lo lleva arrastrando a pesar de que él se pone completamente rojo, -¡oye... espera... yo... no deberíamos de ir así... yo tengo a alguien y yo...- intenta hablar pero Nina ni siquiera le escucha arrastrándolo al dojo.

-Es un completo idiota- suspira pensando Nina -¡pero es lindo!-

-¡ASÍ NO!- Ranma está de pie y con su bokken en una mano detiene todos los intentos de Akane, cada vez que ella quiere atacarlo con algún golpe o estocada Ranma solo lo desvía haciendo que la chica pierda el equilibrio por su propia fuerza.

-Vamos Akane ¿donde está la fuerza con la que siempre me golpeas?- Ranma observa como Akane estaba jadeando, lo miraba con desesperación -¿no me vas a decir que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- las palabras del chico eran duras.

Akane se limpia el sudor de su frente y vuelve a observar a Ranma, por más que lo intentaba una y otra vez él desviaba todos sus ataques, Akane intenta recordar paso a paso todos los movimientos y posiciones que su prometido le había enseñado esa mañana con la espada, pero ahora que los quería poner en práctica ninguno parecía funcionar -¿qué estoy haciendo mal?... ¡ni siquiiera consigo moverlo!- pensaba ella bastante frustrada.

Ranma mueve su cabeza en señal de desilusión -Akane ya te lo dije, no sirve de nada la fuerza bruta, los movimientos de la espada son como los golpes en las artes marciales, debes usar tu velocidad y tu ingenio para encontrar una entrada, no debes vencerme a mi debes vencer a mi espada, solo cuando lo logres podrás golpearme-

Akane lo mira sin entender mucho, Ranma continúa -cuando tu espada está quieta puedes defenderte y atacar, pero una vez que la mueves ya no podrás hacer nada, lo principal es no desperdiciar movimientos, no ataques hasta ver perfectamente lo que hará tu oponente... hasta encontrar una entrada-

-¡¿Y si no encuentro una?!- Akane respondía molesta, -¡entonces has una!- dijo él con frialdad.

Akane no sabía que pensar, por un momento creyó que Ranma estaba siendo demasiado duro y exigente, además él era mucho mejor que ella y jamás podría tocarlo ahora que recién estaba aprendiendo esto.

Por su lado Ranma a pesar de su supuesta frialdad estaba disfrutando mucho del momento, al ver a Akane podía saber una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de ella. Además de que ella era hermosa, amable, honesta, inteligente, tenía algo que sus demás prometidas jamás podrían igualar y que ahora podía admirar en ella, que jamás se daba por vencido.

-¡HEY AKANE!, si quieres rendirte puedes dejarlo ahora, y más adelante volver a intentarlo- Ranma mostró un poco de amabilidad en su rostro -además ya debes de estar cansada-

-Ranma dime... ¿tu te darías por vencido para intentarlo después?- preguntó seriamente la chica aún en posición de combate, -No- responde secamente Ranma.

-Yo tampoco...- dice la chica preparándose para un nuevo intento.

Ranma mostró cierta admiración por ella, pero su fría mirada regresa a sus ojos listo para detener algún ataque de la chica.

Akane lo mira molesta -¡ya verá Ranma de lo que soy capaz cuando yo...!- en eso se tranquiliza -un momento... ¡lo tengo!-

Ella corre con su bokken a un lado de su cuerpo, Ranma nota que estando tan cerca de él, ella aún no ha insinuado ningún movimiento con su arma -¡bien!... la está manteniendo hasta el último momento... ¡jejeje! pero eso no basta Akane-

Akane a pocos pasos de Ranma sonríe -¡¿RANMA POR QUE NO PASAS ESTA NOCHE CONMIGO?!-

Ranma se pone completamente rojo distrayéndose por completo, apenas se da cuenta cuando Akane ya está frente a él, la chica con un rápido movimiento se agacha dando un golpe ascendente con su bokken que Ranma por la sorpresa malamente alcanza a bloquear, finalmente Akane presiona y Ranma suelta su arma dando giros en el aire mientras él cae de espaldas.

Cuando levanta su cabeza ve la punta del bokken frente a él y Akane sonriendo.

-¡Si no hay entrada hazte una!- dijo ella sin poder contener su risa.

Ranma se levanta molestó -¡ESO FUE TRAMPA!-, pero Akane no paraa de reír -pero SENSEI no te enojes tanto- responde Akane destacando la palabra "sensei".

-¿Sensei?- Ranma después de mirar con curiosidad a la alegre chica sonríe también -no suena nada mal... pero Akane...-

-¿Si?- pregunta la chica, -sobre eso... ¿es verdad eso de... bueeno tu sabes... juntos...?- pregunta Ranma sonrojado.

-¡PERO EN QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO PERVERTIDO!- grita completamente ruborizada Akane, solo se pueden escuchar los golpes desde las afueras del dojo.

-Así que esto es Nerima... ¡que repugnante lugar!- Eggther con su manto gris flameando al viento y su bastón sostenido en una mano observa desde lo alto de un edificio la ciudad -ahora a buscar a esos estúpidos einjergars, mientras más rápido termine mi trabajo más pronto regresaré a Hel...-

Eggther levanta su bastón -¡OJOS DE LA NOCHE DEJADME VER LO ESCOONDIDO, REVÉLALO ANTE MI!- delante de él aparece una esfera negra de energía, en un instante está crece y revienta dejando ver un grupo de pequeñas criaturas con forma de un ojo con alas y una larga cola.

-Vayan y encuentren a los einjergars...- a la orden de Eggther las criaturas vuelan a toda velocidad internándose en la ciudad.

-Pronto... muy pronto... ¡JAJAJA...!- la macabra risa se escucha haciendo eco en los alrededores extrañando a los apacibles ciudadanos que caminaban por las cercanías.

Millia entra al dojo seguido por Rashell y Méril y se sorprenden al ver a un bastante golpeado Ranma en el suelo y a su lado Akane sentada molesta.

-¡GEEZ¡no me digan que pelearon de nuevo!- exclama Rashell alegre, Méril detrás solo puede reír mientras que Millia observa confundida.

Ranma se levanta de improviso como si nada -lo que sucede es que...- se calla de pronto al sentir el fuerte codazo de su prometida en sus costillas, -¡no... nada!, es solo que Ranma me estaba enseñando esgrima...- dice Akane algo sonrojada.

-¡Vaya!- exclama Méril.

Después de un momento todos estaban sentados en el dojo formando un circulo.

-¿De que querías hablarnos Millia?- pregunta Ranma con curiosidad, -espero que no sea nada malo- agrega Rashell.

Méril comienza a sudar -¡no quisiera tener que enfrentarme a algún otro demonio ahora!-

Akane al escuchar eso toma la mano de Ranma y la sostiene con firmeza, estaba un poco asustada.

-No es nada malo- aclara Millia -es un obsequio de Lord Frei muy imporrtante que se me había olvidado darles ayer...- los cuatro miran a la chica hada buscar algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Cuando lo encuentra estira sus manos mostrando un dorado y brillante pañuelo, lo desenvuelve con sumo cuidado dejando ver tres hermosos y resplandecientes anillos de oro, cada uno con una gema distinta incrustada en ellos.

Las exclamaciones de asombro de los chicos fue inmediata, -¡son hermosos!- dice Akane al ver los anillos.

-¡GEEZ¡ES INCREÍBLE!- exclama Rashell sorprendido, -¡SON GOTAS DE DRAUPNE!- Méril casi gritaba de la emoción.

-¡¿Gotas de Draupne?!- preguntan Ranma y Akane a la vez.

Millia sonríe al notar la ignorancia de la pareja -a estos anillos se les llama así por el anillo del cual nacieron, Draupne, que es el sublime anillo de Lord Odin, uno de sus mayores tesoros que tiene la cualidad de cada cierto tiempo gotear otros hermosos anillos con algunas de sus propiedades, conocidos como gotas de Draupne...-

-Y son usados como la mayor condecoración de todo Asgard, solo algunos einjergars tienen el honor de recibir uno- Méril hablaba tan rápidamente que apenas le podían entender.

-Y estos son para ustedes- dijo Millia con tranquilidad ante el grito de sorpresa que dieron los chicos, aún Ranma que no sabía nada de esto se emocionó al conocer la historia de estos anillos -pero... ¿por qué?- se pregunta el chico en voz alta.

Millia sonríe -cada dios de Asgard posee algunos de estos entre sus pertenencias, es muy difícil que ellos los den a sus soldados pero en este momento en nombre de Lord Frei dios de Asgard hago entrega de la máxima condecoración del Valhala a los más valientes soldados del cuerpo de los Dragones Rojos por su destacada acción en Nilfheim, y ser los salvadores de la princesa Motvidnir- terminó diciendo en un tono solemne mientras se levanta ante la sorpresa de Akane y los chicos.

-Ahora como me ordenara Lord Frei y en vista de que no estamos en Asgard, haremos ahora la ceremonia de entrega...- Millia había cambiado completamente hablando en forma seria y solemne, los chicos se levantan también manteniendo el respeto en ese momento, se sentía un gran silencio en el dojo.

-¡Pero primero hay que prepararnos para la ocasión!- al decir esto Millia comienza a resplandecer y en un instante aparecen su hermoso par de alas transparentes en su espalda y su vestido azulado bastante lujoso y brillante a la más típica usanza de Asgard. Después ante la sorpresa de los chicos y Akane Millia junta sus palmas y las puertas del dojo se cierran, todo se oscurece por un momento pero al volver la luz el cuarto estaba adornado con algunos estandartes de los Dragones Rojos, y los verdes estandartes de Lord Frei.

Los chicos no solo estaban sorprendidos, este ambiente les hacía recordar su cuartel en el Valhala, pero al verse se dieron cuenta que sus trajes habían cambiado a la impresionante tenida de salida de los Dragones compuesta por sus pantalones negros con botas del mismo color y sus camisas rojas abotonadas a un costado del pecho con dorados botones al igual que sus diseños y tenían puestas sus negras capas las cuales estaban sostenidas por broches dorados con forma de un dragón.

Ranma mira a Akane aún en su gi, la chica después de todo lo que ve aún está con la boca abierta, tanto por la apariencia de Millia con sus alas y todo como por la forma en que se ve Ranma con ese uniforme, pero al mirarse así misma se siente un poco fuera de lugar.

Millia sonríe -sabía que se me olvidaba algo... lo siento señorita Akane, ahora lo arreglo...- no terminó de decir cuando Akane se ve envuelta en una brillante luz, cuando esta termina ahora era Ranma y sus amigos quienes no podían cerrar sus bocas al ver a la chica.

Akane tenía puesto un vestido azul oscuro y brillante, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, sostenido por una par de tirantes que caían por debajo de sus hombros mostrando un seductor escote por el frente y un corte hasta la mitad de su espalda con un borde de un tono más claro, el mismo tono que la cinta que rodea su cintura haciendo resaltar su hermosa y delgada figura, finalmente el vestido cae hasta cubrir sus pies, en los cuales llevaba unos hermosos zapatos de taco alto en azul brillante como su vestido. El brillo del vestido se debía a los cientos de pequeños diamantes unidos a la azul tela asemejando una noche estrellada.

Además su desnudo cuello tenía puesto un hermoso collar de plata con diamantes incrustados en él hasta terminar en uno más grande y reluciente en su centro, un par de hermosos aretes de diamantes con forma de gotas que cuelgan de sus orejas, y dos delgados anillos de plata que hacen de pulseras en sus muñecas. La chica lleva un maquillaje simple pero perfecto, con un tono carmesí que cubre sus labios junto con una leve capa de sombra sobre sus ojos y algo de rubor en sus mejillas dándole una imagen de mujer que jamás Ranma en toda su vida creyó ver en su "marimacho".

-A... A... A...- Ranma solo tartamudea al verla, una perfecta combinación del brillo y sublime lujo de Asgard con la dulzura e inocencia de Akane, estaba más que hermosa -A... A... Akane...- al fin pudo articular algunas palabras el chico, sus amigos solo la observan en silencio igual de asombrados que Ranma.

Akane gira feliz con su nuevo vestido, estaba tan asombrada como ellos -¿te gusta?- pregunta con una suave voz que casi le provoca un colapso a Ranma.

-Yo... creo que pareces una verdadera diosa...- terminó diciendo al fin el chico ruborizándose al igual que ella.

Millia golpea suavemente sus palmas para llamar la atención de los chicos, los cuales se ven disfrutando el momento -creo que ahora si es tiempo de comenzar la ceremonia...-

Los jóvenes se alinean frente a Millia, Akane se acerca a Ranma y toma su brazo haciendo que este se ponga nervioso.

-Todo lo que diga desde ahora es lo que Lord Frei quiso que dijera personalmente a cada uno de ustedes...- habló el Hada solemnemente.

-Rashell Kandurias...- ante el llamado de Millia Rashell se adelanta -yo te hago entrega de este anillo, para que sea muestra de tu valor y decisión en el campo de batalla, y por tu amistad sobresaliente al cuidar de tus camaradas aún con tu propia vida, y tu fuerza para combatir el mal con la luz de tu corazón en que jamás has perdido tus esperanzas aunque todo Hel esté en tu contra...- dice la chica mientras le entrega a Rashell en su mano un precioso anillo de oro con una esmeralda incrustada en él, tallado con diseños de hojas y ramas en su superficie, el chico se lo pone emocionado, era un sueño hecho realidad recibir uno de ellos.

-Méril Llewelin...- ahora el turno del más joven de los einjergars, o el que parecía ser el más joven -por tu coraje e inteligencia, la sabiduría mostrada en combate y poder obedecer órdenes en situaciones extremas no importando soportar toda clase de penas y durezas por el bien de tu escuadrón y de todos los civiles a los que protegías con tu vida, te has hecho digno de portar este signo de tu entrega como un verdadero einjergar...- junto con sus últimas palabras Millia extiende su mano haciendo entrega de un brillante anillo de oro, con un gran diamante incrustado y grabados que muestran constelaciones de estrellas a su alrededor. El pequeño einjergar observa emocionado el anillo antes de ponérselo con admiración.

Akane observa con atención, no puede dejar de emocionarse al escuchar las palabras de la chica hada, aunque no entiende mucho al fin empieza a comprender la importancia de esa "batalla de Alvheim" de la cual ellos hablaban solo a indirectas y evasivas desde que llegaron -Ranma... ¿que fue lo que sucedió en verdad en el otro mundo?- se preguntaba Akane en ese momento.

-Ranma Saotome...- Akane suelta el brazo de Ranma con algo de nerviosismo, este la mira un momento y se adelanta, cuando está frente a Millia esta se queda en silencio, sus ojos se ven algo humedecidos, pero al observar detrás de Ranma puede ver la mirada atenta de Akane -en verdad lo quiere...- piensa con resignación antes de volver su vista hacia Ranma.

-Ranma... Ranma Saotome...- repite Millia con algo de nerviosismo no sin antes tomar un poco de aire -Este anillo será por señal y ejemplo de que aún siendo un mortal, has luchado en nombre de los dioses de Asgard como el más valiente de los einjergars, no temiste enfrentar horrores y sufrimientos desconocidos para ti con tal de ayudar a tus compañeros y salvar vidas inocentes... y no dudaste en dejar aquel antiguo pasado como niño egoísta, descontrolado y de irritable carácter para convertirte en...- la chica se detiene un momento, parece que le costara hablar, pero ante la expectación de los demás continúa.

-... Para convertirte en un verdadero hombre, dispuesto a luchar por el bienestar de los demás antes que el tuyo, dispuesto a sufrir para que otros puedan gozar de la felicidad... en el campo de batalla quisiste llorar para que otros rieran... y al final, cuando todo estaba en contra de los tuyos, tomaste la más grande decisión que solo un hombre de verdad puede tomar... decidiste cambiar tu vida por aquellos a los que querías proteger... decidiste quedarte atrás y luchar sabiendo que no podrías ganar antes de huir provocando el desastre y la muerte de los tuyos...-

Los ojos de Millia se humedecieron al hablar, Ranma estaba paralizado por la impresión, todo esto era en otras palabras lo que el había sentido y experimentado en Asgard... pero como Millia o Lord Frei podían saberlo era un gran misterio para él...

Akane detrás también quiso llorar al escuchar tan hermosas palabras dichas de manera profunda y sincera, y lo que más impacto a la chica eran su significado... ¿acaso Ranma había vivido todo eso en Asgard o como se llamara?... ¿Ranma había sufrido tanto?... ahora en cierto modo Akane sabía que algo de lo que se esconde en las palabras del Hada tienen que ver con la actitud a veces triste y sombría de su prometido... y lo más importante viene a su mente una y otra vez... Ranma... Ranma estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse... el estuvo dispuesto a morir y quizás nunca hubiese regresado a Nerima... el iba a morir en el otro mundo solo, y sufriendo sin que nadie de sus amigos o familia estuviera con él, solo lejos de ella... Akane derrama algunas lágrimas mirando el rostro triste de su prometido que ahora recuerda todo el dolor vivido en ese tiempo.

-... Pero...- Millia continúa -los dioses han estado contigo, y el ddestino en un milagro te ha dado otra oportunidad para ver a tus seres queridos, tu decisión fue la victoria de los tuyos y la vida de un pueblo... y aquellos sentimientos dentro de ti te dieron el triunfo por sobre tu enemigo... Ranma Saotome por demostrar que el verdadero poder no viene de la fuerza de tu cuerpo, ni la mente ni la magia sino del corazón, del sentimiento más poderoso de todos eres merecedor de este anillo, el cual representara para siempre la esperanza de regresar al lado del ser amado por el cual luchaste y venciste en las lejanas tierras de Nilfheim donde jamás un mortal había llegado...-

Al terminar Millia observa a Ranma con detenimiento entregándole el anillo, un resplandeciente anillo de oro sólido con un rubí incrustado en él, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el perfecto e interesante diseño labrado en el oro, un dragón y una rosa. El chico voltea para dirigir sus ojos directo a los de Akane, en ese momento ella le devuelve la mirada de la misma forma, intensa y cálida.

Akane pudo entendió que Millia se refería a ella, que Ranma había luchado y regresado por ella... demasiados sentimientos se mezclaban en su ser como un nudo en su corazón, por un lado la alegría del amor correspondido de una forma tan intensa como siempre lo soñó, pero por otro el dolor y la tristeza por los sufrimientos que él debió de haber vivido.

Ranma vuelve a mirar el diseño de su anillo, el dragón y la rosa grabados en el oro de la pieza... y al fin comprendió el mensaje...

-Disculpen pero se me olvidaba decirles...- agregó la Hada ante la atención de los presentes -que cada uno de esos anillos tiene alguna divina propiedad que podría ayudarles desde ahora...-

Rashell ríe relajando la tensión del lugar -¡GEEZ¡esto es increíble!- decía a la vez que miraba su mano con su anillo puesto a la vez que saltaba de un lado a otro celebrando como si fuese un niño.

-Señorita Millia... ¿qué propiedad tiene mi anillo?- pregunta Méril con curiosidad, Millia va a responder pero se calla un momento -la verdad... ¡no lo sé!- termino diciendo un poco avergonzada la chica -es que Lord Frei no me lo dijo... bueno me dijo que eso era una sorpresa que debían descubrirlos ustedes pero nada más...- se disculpaba Millia ante la atónita mirada de Rashell y Méril.

-¡HEY¡¿dónde están Ranma y Akane?- pregunta ya más tranquilo Rashell, Millia y el joven Méril se miran ente si sin saber que responder, -¡pero estaban aquí hace un momento...!- contesta Méril.

En las afueras del dojo Ranma se encuentra de pie observando el hermoso anillo en la palma de su mano, se veía triste, enojado, deprimido mientras mira su reflejo en la poza murmurando algunas palabras.

Akane se acerca lentamente sin ser descubierta, en eso escucha lo que Ranma estaba murmurando en ese momento.

-No lo merezco... no lo merezco... porque me lo dio si no lo merezco...- repetía una y otra vez con tristeza -...fui un tonto en creer que podía solo... si no hubiese tardado tanto ella estaría viva...- Ranma se detuvo al sentir una pisada detrás de él.

-¡¿ELLA?!- Ranma reacciona asustado al escuchar la dulce voz de Akane, al girar se encuentra con la chica mirándole fijamente -¡¿de quién hablas Ranma?!-

Ranma no sabe que decir, eran demasiadas cosas que tenía en su cabeza en ese momento -Akane yo... ¡no se como decírtelo!-

Akane se ve triste -no te preocupes, si tienes a alguien no me importa, ya se que estas pensando en otra personas pero... lo entiendo...- decía sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-¡¡¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO AKANE!!!- Ranma gruta desesperado al ver el estado de la chica que le mira confundida -¡no es nada de eso!... ¡no saques conclusiones adelantadas!-

-¡Pero tu decías ELLA!- responde Akane algo confundida -bueno yo pensé...-

-¡Akane como pudiste imaginar algo así si sabes que te Amo!- la respuesta de Ranma hizo sonreír a la chica, que limpia las lágrimas de su rostro -es que yo... como tu estabas tan triste... yo pensé...-

Ranma suspira y se acerca a ella -no... no te disculpes Akane, es mi culpa por comportarme así, lo que pasa es que no creo merecerme esto...- le dice tomando el anillo entre sus dedos y mostrándoselo a ella.

-¡¿Pero por que?!, si Millia dijo que lo merecías, que eras un héroe y yo creo que...- Akane se detuvo al notar la triste mirada de Ranma -¿que sucedió?- ahora la chica habla suavemente -Ranma dime que fue lo que sucedió allá, por favor...-

Ranma la observa en silencio, inesperadamente para él Akane le abraza con dulzura -vamos Ranma... ¿acaso aún no confías en mi?-

-No... no es eso... es que yo...- respondía Ranma con una suave voz al sentir el cuerpo de su prometida junto al suyo -lo que sucede es que yo...-

-¡RANMAAAAAAAAA!- la pareja se separa para ver a un furioso Ryoga al lado de Nina que mira la escena confundida.

-Ryo... Ryoga- tartamudea Akane un poco ruborizada por la forma en que los habían encontrado -hola Ryoga...- dijo intentando sonreír -¡mira... Ranma al fin está con nosotros!- dijo ya más animada mientras no quitaba la vista de su prometido -¡¿no es maravilloso?!-

Ryoga se queda mudo, toda la ira de ver a Ranma abrazando a su querida Akane se había esfumado al ver la felicidad que tenía la chica al estar al lado de su prometido. Recién entonces recordó que Ranma había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo antes y ahora al verlo se sorprende por la cambiada mirada de su viejo amigo y sus extrañas vestimentas con capa y todo. Tampoco pudo dejar de ruborizarse al notar el vestido tan distinto y hermoso que lleva puesto la chica.

-¡¿Ranma donde rayos te habías metido?!- pregunta furioso el recobrarse de la impresión -¡Y como te atreves a aprovecharte de Akane de esta manera...!-

Ranma le mira sonriente -¡no has cambiado nada P-chan!-

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE P-CHAN?!- Ryoga se abalanza sobre Ranma dispuesto a golpearlo pero para sorpresa de este el chico de la trenza desaparece frente a sus ojos.

-¡Vamos si solo bromeaba Ryoga...!- Ryoga salta de la impresión al escuchar la voz de Ranma a sus espaldas, se gira rápidamente casi tropezándose solo para ver a Ranma con las manos apoyadas en su cintura levantando con sus codos su negra capa que le cubre gran parte de su cuerpo a la vez que le mira con una amplia sonrisa -¡además hace demasiado tiempo que no te veo amigo!... hasta debo aceptar que extraño nuestros viejos entrenamientos...- dice Ranma tranquilamente ante la mirada atenta de Ryoga.

-¡Es rápido!... demasiado rápido... ¡¿donde entrenó Ranma?!- se preguntaba Ryoga aún en posición de defensa.

Akane se interpone entre los chicos -¡ya dejen de pelear, es suficiente!-

Ryoga se detiene al ver la hermosa figura de Akane en ese divino vestido al estilo Asgard... era una verdadera princesa de los cuentos de hadas.

Akane se acerca a Ranma -no pelees con él Ranma, sabes que no me gusta que abuses de tu fuerza...-, Ranma se rasca la cabeza cansado -esta bien, pero él empezó...- en eso el chico también se fija nuevamente en la hermosa imagen de su prometida que tiene frente a él, la toma y la besa rápidamente.

Ryoga siente que el mundo se viene abajo al ver como Akane responde el beso de Ranma y como ambos lo disfrutan un buen momento abrazados.

-¡Lo siento es que no aguanté verte así... tan bonita y yo...!- Ranma estaba nervioso y bastante sonrojado, Akane le sonríe con malicia -... eres un pervertido... pero si lo vuelves a hacer te perdono...- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Ranma.

El pobre chico perdido solo los observa con una triste mirada en su rostro, en eso Ranma recién recuerda a su amigo y comienza a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Ryoga pasa algo malo?- pregunta Akane con inocencia, pero Ranma lo observa más que preocupado.

-No... no es nada... yo solamente...- Ryoga hablaba muy lentamente con su cabeza inclinada sin poder ver sus ojos -¡solamente venía a despedirme!

Ryoga se da vuelta y comienza a correr desesperado ante la mirada sorprendida de Akane, -¡Ryoga espera!- grita Ranma angustiado pero era demasiado tarde, el chico perdido sin darse cuenta tropieza con una piedra y cae en el estanque zambulléndose completamente ante una asustada Akane y un pálido Ranma.

Nina se acerca al borde del estanque -¿qué es esto?- pregunta al ver flotar sobre el agua las ropas de Ryoga, Akane se acerca y observa confundida la escena, detrás Ranma pensaba a toda velocidad que podía decir -...demonios Ryoga ¡¿que hiciste ahora?!... ¡SOY HOMBRE MUERTO!-

En eso del agua aparece un pequeño cerdo negro -¡Pchan!... ¿dónde te habías metido?- Akane lo toma pero se queda un momento en silencio -un segundo... Ryoga cayó en el estanque y aparece Pchan y...-

Akane cambia la expresión de su rostro, recuerda todas aquellas extrañas coincidencias en que Ryoga y Pchan aparecían y desaparecían, también cuando ambos tenían el mismo dibujo en el abdomen, y las veces que parecía que Ranma le escondía algo... y porque Ranma estaba tan celoso de su mascota.

-Nina...- dijo Akane en un inexpresivo tono de voz -¿me podrías dar un poco de agua caliente?-

Nina que era más astuta ya entendía lo ocurrido, Akane le había comentado sobre su mascota y también conocía la maldición de Ranma así que supuso lo que pensaba la chica. La valkiria hace aparecer un termo de la nada gracias a su magia.

Akane deja a Pchan en el suelo el cual se veía con pánico pero no huyó, Akane le rocía el agua encima y ante sus ojos aparece un desnudo Ryoga que rápidamente fue cubierto por una manta que Ranma le dejo caer encima.

-A... A... Akane...- tartamudeaba Ranma nervioso -yo... esto tiene una explicación... yo...-

Ryoga a su lado no hablaba, estaba pálido y casi en el borde del colapso.

-Ryoga... ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- preguntó Akane furiosa -yo confíe en ti... te creía mi amigo pero tu te aprovechaste de mi...- la chica inclina su cabeza apretando sus puños por la ira y desilusión que siente en ese momento.

-Akane...- habla finalmente Ryoga -Akane... yo no quise...-

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS!... ¡NUNCA!- grito fuera de sí Akane.

Ryoga no aguantó más al escuchar las palabras de Akane y salió corriendo con lágrimas del lugar, Ranma no sabía que hacer, estaba parado ahí en medio de todo mudo, no sabía si seguir a su amigo o quedarse a darle explicaciones a Akane.

Nina lo miraba en forma asesina, pero no decía nada, Akane se acerca lentamente sonde estaba Ranma, este traga saliva muy asustado.

-¿lo sabias verdad?- pregunta suavemente Akane, Ranma asiente lentamente.

-¿y por que no me lo dijiste...?- Akane comenzó a llorar, Ranma se desespera al verla así -¡TU SOLO JUGASTE CONMIGO¡TE REISTE DE MI A MIS ESPALDAS JUNTO CON RYOGA!- Ranma quería defenderse pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¡TU Y ÉL SON IGUALES!- Akane comienza a alejarse llorando en dirección de la casa.

-Akane no podía decírtelo... fue una promesa, fue una estúpida promesa te lo juro Akane no fue mi intención... ¡AKANE!- grito desesperado Ranma y ella se detuvo -Ranma... ¡TE ODIO!- dijo a la vez que le da una fuerte bofetada y corre entrando en la casa.

Ranma se queda quieto, sin saber que hacer deja caer el anillo de sus manos -esta vez si que la hice... Akane...-

En eso siente la voz de Nina a sus espaldas -¡te lo advertí Ranma!- el chico apenas reaccionó para evitar la gigantesca espada de Nina, -¿qué hacer Nina¡no es momento para tus locuras!-

Ranma no pudo evitar el salir corriendo de la loca valkiria mientras su mente piensa solo en Akane -esta vez no me va a perdonar, esta vez si me odia en serio...¡SOY UN GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO!- pensó en voz alta antes de evitar un sablazo de Nina mientras continúa la persecución por los tejados de Nerima.

-¡Nina detente tengo que disculparme con Akane!- gritó Ranma, -¡Primero muerto!... ¡tu mentiroso abusivo burlándote de tu propia novia!-

-¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!- se pregunta Méril asustado, -¡GEEZ!... no lo sé... en verdad que no lo sé- responde Rashell.

Millia solo camina por el jardín y se inclina recogiendo el anillo que Ranma tiró en el suelo, después se levanta y mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de Akane camina en dirección de la casa.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- gritaba Ryoga con lágrimas corriendo por las calles de Nerima solo cubierto por una manta -¡¿POR QUEEEE?!- se detiene llorando por el terrible dolor que siente.

-TODO ES TU CULPA RANMA... TU CULPA!- su ira y desesperación lo tenían completamente dominado, no solo recordó el beso que Ranma le dio a Akane, sino que además le culpa por lo ocurrido ahora -Akane lo sabe... y me odia... por culpa de Ranma... ¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA SAOTOME!-

-Veo que tienes problemas...- Ryoga se levanta para ver a un hombre cubierto solo por una negra, -no se quien sea usted pero mejor me deja tranquilo, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie...-

Ryoga le da la espalda y se decide a seguir caminando con su dolor cuando ve un brillo a sus espaldas y luego un terrible dolor que envuelve su cuerpo mientras un grito escapa de sus labios -Akane...- fue lo último que logró ver en su mente antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera todo.

Eggther camina hasta quedar al lado del inconsciente y aún humeante cuerpo de Ryoga -un corazón destrozado... que miserable ejemplo de la debilidad humana...-

El demonio comienza a reír con malicia -pero el odio que genera tu corazón puede serme útil, por lo manos para divertirme un rato con tus amigos... ¡JAJAJA!-

La horrible risa hace eco por las calles de Nerima asustando a los transeúntes que circulan por el lugar.

Ya se puede ver el atardecer en Nerima, Ranma se detiene exhausto apoyándose en un poste -esa Nina en verdad que está loca... pero creo que ya la perdí...-

Ranma mira el atardecer con tristeza -Akane... ¿por qué diablos me metí en esto?- el chico no puede dejar de suspirar con dolor -todos estaba tan bien... no se si me perdonará ahora pero...-

En eso siente un ruido y mirando hacia un lado puede ver una figura conocida mirándole con una fría indiferencia -...¡¿RYOGA?!-

Era Ryoga, que al verle comienza acorrer alejándose de su amigo -¡Ryoga espera!-

Ranma comienza a corre siguiéndole -¡como si no tuviera ya cansado por huir de Nina!- pensaba el chico intentando no perder a su amigo -¿desde cuando es tan rápido?- se preguntó intrigado al ver que apenas podía seguirle.

Ryoga solo corre a toda velocidad, Ranma nota que su ropa era distinta, parecida a la que tenía antes pero de un color completamente gris con extraños diseños en negro.

Ranma corre detrás de su amigo llamándolo -¡HEY RYOGA ESPERA!- pero este se introduce en un edificio sin siquiera escucharle -además de todos los problemas que tengo con Akane y esa loca de Nina ahora P-chan está deprimido... ¡no se porque me preocupo por él si todo es su culpa!...- pensaba en ese momento el chico pero sin dejar de seguir a su amigo.

Al entrar Ranma nota que no hay nadie en la construcción -que extraño...- pensó por un segundo antes de subir las escaleras detrás de los pasos de Ryoga.

-¡¿Qué demonios estará pensando?!... de seguro está desorientado otra vez...- se decía mientras corre a través de los escalones.

Ranma abre lentamente la puerta que da a la azotea del edificio, se podía ver casi toda Nerima y el cielo anaranjado del atardecer por la gran altura en la que se encontraba.

-...¡ESE RYOGA!... !UFFF!...- jadeaba Ranma -... ¡podría haber elegido un edificio más pequeño!...- se quejaba mientras camina hasta llegar cerca del borde para ver la ciudad.

-Akane... ¿cómo voy a explicarle?... ahora si que debe estar furiosa conmigo- habla el chico en voz baja mientras observa el tranquilo amanecer.

-¡Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA SAOTOME!- la fría voz hace que Ranma se voltee para ver a un furioso Ryoga, el cual sostienen en sus manos una extraña espada adornada por rojos diseños, Ranma lo mira sorprendido por un instante al notar el arma que su amigo trae, pero también puede sentir en ese momento un frío que recorre su cuerpo.

-Las puertas de Hel... ¡no puede ser!- dice Ranma adoptando su posición de defensa, mira directamente los inexpresivos ojos de Ryoga y puede sentir claramente ahora el oscuro poder que emana de la extraña espada de su amigo.

-Ryoga... ¿que demonios está sucediendo aquí?- pregunta Ranma aún a la defensiva, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, en eso siente otra presencia, una oscuridad aún más terrible, un frío que hiela su corazón de una manera aún más intensa de la que sintió en el mismo Nilfheim.

-¡Demonio sal de tu escondite AHORA!- Ranma levanta la voz furioso, su rostro cambia mostrando aquella personalidad de guerrero dispuesto a todo que forjó la muerte y el dolor en el campo de batalla.

-Eres muy hábil por haberme encontrado- la extraña voz proviene de una sombra parada en lo alto del pequeño techo encima de la puerta que da a la azotea, Ranma puede ver un hombre cubierto por un gris manto que cubre su rostro, y en su mano porta un bastón de plata con forma de estrella en su extremo superior, del que cuelgan algunas cadenas produciendo un suave sonido al chocar unas con otras.

-¿Quién eres?... ¡¿AH?!- Ranma no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta cuando Ryoga le ataca con una estocada, fue tan rápido y preciso que el chico no pudo evitarle del todo recibiendo un corte en su brazo izquierdo un poco más abajo de su hombro, la herida fue lo suficientemente profunda como para que la sangre de Ranma saltara confundiéndose con su roja camisa manchando también el suelo.

-¡Todo es tu culpa Saotome!- vuelve a repetir furioso Ryoga que aún mantiene esa fría mirada hacia su viejo amigo, mientras sostiene aún aquella espada, la cual emana una oscura energía ante los impactados ojos de Ranma.

Ranma cubre el corte con su otra mano presionando con fuerza su brazo para detener la hemorragia, aunque no puede evitar que algunos hilos de sangre caigan por su brazo -¡Demonios!... esto no está bien...- piensa mientras intenta esconder todo signo de dolor en su rostro -¡¿Vamos Ryoga que crees que estás haciendo?!-

-¡Es inútil!, el esta bajo mi entero control...- Ranma observa con ira al extraño sujeto que le habla -la oscuridad de su corazón le permite ser mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás imaginó... y gracias a mi cumplirá su deseo de vencerte... ¡JAJAJA!-

Ranma observa nuevamente a su amigo, los ojos de Ryoga estaban completamente perdidos, sin expresión alguna, su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse completamente por aquella negra aura que proviene de la espada -¡LA ESPADA ESO ES!- dijo para si el chico.

Eggther se da cuenta del pensamiento de Ranma -si acertaste, este pequeño presente de mi parte le da un poder que jamás soñó tener... ¡pero también lo convierte en mi eterno esclavo!... ¡JAJAJA!- Eggther levanta su bastón y Ryoga se prepara para atacar -¡AHORA TERMINA A ESE ESTÚPIDO EIJERGAAR!-

A la orden de su nuevo amo Ryoga se abalanza sobre Ranma, él no ve muchas salidas y solo intenta esquivar los múltiples y letales ataques de Ryoga -es demasiado rápido... ¡no es broma que se hizo más poderoso con esa arma!- piensa antes de saltar para tomar distancia, pero nota que Ryoga deja de seguirlo y lo mira fijamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-¡RELÁMPAGO MORTAL!- el chico solo alcanza a escuchar la firme voz de Eggther antes de ver sorprendido una intensa luz frente a él.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- se escucha el grito de Ranma cuando un poderoso relámpago lo golpea electrocutándolo y enviándolo violentamente contra el suelo, Ranma queda inconsciente mientras aún se pueden ver algunas descargas de electricidad rodeando su humeante cuerpo ante la fría mirada de Ryoga y Eggther que aún sostiene su bastón estirado hacia Ranma.

-Él pobre no pudo soportar mi electrizante personalidad...- sonreía Eggther de una maléfica manera -creo que ya es hora... ¡liquídalo de una vez por todas mi esclavo!-

-Como usted ordene...- responde Ryoga sin ningún índice de animo en su voz, este se acerca al inconsciente cuerpo de su amigo y levanta su espada dispuesto a atravesar su corazón, en eso nota que Ranma esta despierto mirándole directamente a sus ojos.

-Ryoga... ¡vamos P-chan tu no puedes dejarte dominar así por ese maldito!- Ryoga escucha las débiles palabras de Ranma, algunos recuerdos vuelven a su mente, sus peleas, sus aventuras, las veces en que aún sin desearlo se ayudaron como verdaderos amigos. La duda aparece en los ojos del chico perdido mientras su mano tiembla junto con su espada por la terrible confusión dentro de él.

-Ryoga...- vuelve a murmurar con algo de debilidad Ranma, su amigo no sabe que hacer.

-¡QUE ESPERAS TE DI UNA ORDEN!- Eggther comienza a exasperarse -¡¡¡¡MÁTALO!!!-

El grito de Eggther provoca un gran dolor en la cabeza de Ryoga, el pobre chico retrocede unos pasos llevando sus manos a su cabeza gritando de dolor, después vuelve a levantar su vista totalmente posesionado por el poder de la maldita espada en su mano.

Ranma observa todo esto con una gran ira hacia el demonio, ya se estaba cansando de todo, pero no podía hacer nada, el golpe eléctrico del hechizo de Eggther dejó su cuerpo totalmente insensible, él ve ahora como Ryoga se acerca y levanta su espada dispuesto esta vez a atravesarlo en el suelo.

-¡NOOO!...- Ranma grita haciendo un último esfuerzo girando para evitar justo a tiempo el golpe de su posesionado amigo, en el mismo giro Ranma apoya una mano en el suelo dándose impulso para levantarse y caer de pie de una hábil manera.

Ryoga desentierra el filo del suelo y le observa sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Eggther sigue la acción desde la altura -¿qué sucede?... ¿aún te resistes a tu destino einjergar?- pregunta con burla a un lastimado Ranma.

Las condiciones de Ranma no eran las mejores, con su mano derecha aprieta con fuerza la herida de su brazo izquierdo que no para de sangrar manchando su ropa y el suelo con el carmesí líquido. Su cuerpo se ve bastante magullado por la descarga eléctrica que con tanta amabilidad le dio Eggther, apenas tenía sensibilidad en sus miembros.

Ranma retrocede lentamente hasta que sus pies topan con el borde del edificio, da una rápida mirada hacia abajo para notar que se encuentra como a treinta o más pisos de altura -¡demonios!- piensa el chico antes de ver como Ryoga se acerca en forma amenazadora.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA TE LO PROMETO!- gritaba Ranma mostrando una confianza que no tenía en ese momento.

Eggther ríe burlándose de las valientes palabras de Ranma -¿bastardo¡por favor puedes llamarme Eggther el guardián de los gigantes de Nilfheim!- dice con burla -así podrás saber quién regresó tu alma a los dioses que te enviaron einjergar...-

Ranma sonríe con confianza -¿Eggther?... ¡que nombre más estúpiddo!- las palabras del chico provocaron un frío silencio en el encapuchado, Ranma supuso que logró hacerlo enfadar, finalmente él toma fuerzas para hablar con firmeza a pesar del mal estado de su cuerpo.

-Mi nombre es Ranma, Ranma Saotome miembro de los Dragones Rojos de Belenus, sirvientes de Lord Frei dios de Asgard...- dijo Ranma con decisión y firmeza mientras intenta erguirse con nobleza a pesar del dolor -y te prometo... ¡TE PROMETO QUE TE ENVIARÉ DE REGRESO AL INFIERNO DONDE NUNCA DEBISTE HABER SALIDO!-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante la ausente mirada de Ryoga y los rojos y resplandecientes ojos de furia de Eggther que se podían ver brillar bajo la sombra de su manto, pero antes que ellos pudieran hacer algo Ranma salta sobre el borde del edificio y les da una última mirada a sus enemigos.

-¡Recuerda es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas...!- Ranma ante la sorpresa de Eggther hace un gesto de despedida y se inclina de espaldas dejando caer su cuerpo al vació.

-¡¿QUE?!- Eggther desaparece para aparecer al borde del edificio viendo junto con un inexpresivo Ryoga a un inerte Ranma caer de cabeza al vacío.

Akane se encuentra llorando en su habitación, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba ahí. Toda la felicidad que sentía hace algunos días parecía haberse esfumado en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Por que?...- murmuraba entre sollozos -¿Ranma por que?... ¿por que no me lo dijiste?- Akane golpea su almohada entre sollozos -¡¿dime tonto porque...?!-

-Todo estaba tan bien pero tu... te burlaste de mi junto con Ryoga... jugaste con mis sentimientos... lo sabías y no me lo dijiste... ¡solo te reías de mi a mis espaldas!- Akane no podía dejar de llorar -¡TE ODIO RANMA!-

Akane recuerda las últimas palabras de Ranma -¿es eso entonces?...- ella ya más repuesta se sienta en su cama intentando pensar con calma -... todo este tiempo el no me lo dijo... pero...-

"Akane no podía decírtelo... fue una promesa, fue una estúpida promesa te lo juro Akane no fue mi intención... ¡AKANE!"

-... Fue una promesa...- se repetía para si la chica -¡¿pero acaso una estúpida promesa es más importante que yo?!- Akane se vuelve a tirar sobre su cama llorando -¡¿TU ESTÚPIDO ORGULLO ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE YO?!-

-Disculpe señorita Akane pero yo creo que usted es más importante para Ranma que su orgullo...- Akane se levanta sorprendida para ver a Millia parada en la entrada cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas -... incluso diría que para Ranma usted es más importante que su propia vida- terminó diciendo la chica con una amable sonrisa que desconcertó a Akane en ese momento.

-Pero él...- Akane no sabía que decir, en eso Millia tranquilamente se sienta en la cama al lado de ella -señorita Akane, con todo respeto creoo que usted esta juzgando mal al joven amo Ranma, usted lo conoce mejor que yo... ¿no cree que si él no le dijo el secreto de su amigo fue por alguna razón importante?-

Akane se queda mirando a la chica en forma totalmente desconcertada, en ese momento ella no puede pensar en nada, -no cree que el amo Ranma no le dijo justamente pensando en su bienestar?... para evitar que usted se pusiera así... ¿no cree?- las palabras de Millia hacían eco en la mente de la chica.

En ese momento Akane se dio cuenta a lo que Millia se refería -Ranma no quiso decirme para que yo no me molestara con él... pensó que yo...- la chica se lleva una mano a su cansado rostro -¡y fue exactamente lo que hice!-

Millia la observa con una sonrisa -él nunca se burló de usted, el nunca quiso esconderle el secreto de su amigo por hacerle daño... por el contrario creo que el pobre amo Ranma estaba entre la espada y la pared por no saber si decirle a usted por el amor que le siente o esconder el secreto por la promesa que le hizo a su amigo, pasara lo que pasara el quedaría como un traidor para alguno de los dos... debe ser muy doloroso vivir con algo así, más sabiendo que su amigo se aprovechaba de esto...-

Akane estaba muda, nunca pensó en la difícil situación en la que estaba Ranma, siempre solo y atacado aún por sus más cercanos amigos... aún ella que era su prometida y que estaba todo el tiempo a su lado era una amenaza para él, con algo de vergüenza recordó como le decía a Ranma esa mañana que podía confiar en ella y contarle todo lo que le pasara...

-El honor del amo Ranma es lo único que lo mantuvo firme en sus valores a pesar del padre que tenía, su honor se convirtió en la única razón que tenía para vivir antes de conocerle...- Millia continúa hablando a pesar de que Akane ya no parece escucharle perdida en sus pensamientos -si usted lo ve desde su punto de vista el pobre nunca quiso fallarle a nadie y hacer lo mejor para todos, pero lamentablemente siempre las cosas le resultaron al revés convirtiéndolo en un joven temeroso de mostrar sus sentimientos...-

Akane recuerda en ese momento la primera noche que vio a P-chan -Ranma... Ranma entró esa noche a mi habitación y yo pensé que él... ¡pero el entró con una tetera!- un rayo de lucidez cruzó por su mente -...y yo lo acusé de aprovechado y pervertido... todos lo acusaron en el desayuno... ¡lo humillaron y aún así lo intento de nuevo!- Akane cubre su boca con sus manos sorprendida por este descubrimiento -él siempre quiso protegerme pero a laa vez cumplir con su promesa... entonces...-

La chica mira de una manera triste a su nueva amiga hada -...él ...tenía miedo de decírmelo... ¡el tenía miedo de MI!- las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a caer por su delicado rostro mientras se abraza fuertemente de Millia, la chica hada solo acaricia su cabeza de manera maternal -no... él no teme de usted, él solo teme lastimarla...- Millia sonríe de una manera triste -él... le ama mucho...-

Akane se separa ruborizada -gra... gracias Millia... ¿pero que deebo hacer ahora?- el rostro de ella mostraba dolor -después de la forma en que lo trate...-

-¿Qué tal si solo lo perdona?, podría ser un buen comienzo señorita Akane- responde con dulzura Millia, ambas chicas sonríen -gracias Millia, y por favor llámame solo Akane ¿si?, ahora somos amigas-

-Esta bien señori... ¡Akane!- dice algo apresurada Millia -quiero decir Akane...-

Ranma apenas puede sentir su cuerpo mientras cae desde lo alto del edificio -¡demonios apenas puedo moverme!- pensó mientras cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe.

Cuando cae se levanta una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor -¡que extraño... no siento nada...!- en eso abre sus ojos para ver que había caído en un gran montículo de arena, pues al lado del edificio donde estaba había una construcción.

Ranma rueda por lo que queda del montículo hasta llegar al suelo, se levanta con dificultad pero sin dejar de reír como un loco por la suerte que tiene -¡estoy vivo, estoy vivo, estoy vivo, estoy vivo...!- repetía una y otra vez mientras corría apenas con su mano derecha aún apretando la herida en su brazo, pero su alegría era tan grande que ya no recordaba el dolor.

El chico desaparece por las calles de Nerima ante la mirada llena de odio de Eggther -celebra tu escape maldito einjergar... pero la próxima vez...- en eso el encapuchado demonio observa a su ahora fiel esclavo portando la leviatán, la demoníaca espada que lo tiene totalmente posesionado por la oscura energía que proviene de ella.

-¿Podrás asesinar a tu propio amigo para destruirme einjergar?- se pregunta en voz baja Eggther sin dejar de sonreír de una manera escalofriante.

Ranma corre por las calles de Nerima, intenta alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar mientras su mente trabaja a toda prisa -no puedo sentir mi cuerpo... solo el dolor¡maldición!...- el chico deja de correr para apoyarse con dificultad en la pared -¡tengo que llegar y avisarles pero...!- en eso un silueta se aparece frente a Ranma.

Ranma mira fijamente el suelo -dioses de Asgard no me haría nada mall un poco de ayuda ahora...- piensa el chico antes de notar una sombra frente a él.

-¡¿RANMA?!... ¿Ranma Saotome?... ¡pero que te ocurrió!- Ranma escucha la pregunta de una dulce voz de mujer, al mirar su rostro adolorido y cansado se ilumina con una sonrisa -gracias... muchas gracias, creo que lles debo un favor- alcanza a murmurar antes de caer inconsciente ante la sorpresa de su nueva compañía.

-¡RANMAAA!- el grito de Nina se escucha en toda la casa, -¡GEEZ¿qué no estaba contigo?- pregunta algo molesto Rashell -¿o te cansaste de perseguirlo como una...?- pero se queda callado al notar la asesina mirada de la valkiria.

Akane baja las escaleras rápidamente seguida por Millia -¿dónde está Ranma?- pregunta la chica bastante preocupada.

-¡Él escapo pero prometo que cuando lo encuentre...!- Nina se veía bastante furiosa -le haré pagar el haber insultado a su propia novia...-

-¡Por favor ya no es necesario...!- le interrumpe Akane un poco nerviosa -yo ya lo perdone...- terminó diciendo ante la sorpresa de Nina y la alegría de Millia.

Finalmente Nina se encoge de hombros -como quieras pero si se de otra más... ¡será mejor que no se le ocurra aparecerse por aquí... no por lo menos en el siguiente siglo!- las palabras de la valkiria preocupan un poco a Akane y los chicos, -no hará falta en serio...- dijo Akane intentando calmar a la violenta diosa.

-¡Pero si no esta con usted dama Nina... ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?- la pregunta de Millia hace que todos se miran entre sí, -de seguro debe de andar por ahí esperando a que las damas calmen sus enojos...- responde Rashell mientras mira la televisión -¡vaya este aparato es genial!- dice sin dejar de cambiar los canales -¿en serio no es magia?-

Méril azota la puerta de entrada haciendo a todos saltar de la impresión, sin decir nada a nadie sube corriendo las escaleras, Rashell y las chicas se miran entre si confundidos.

En eso el joven Méril baja corriendo las escaleras con su arco en una mano, su carcaj lleno de flechas a su espalda y la katana Dragón de Ranma en su funda en la otra mano -¡ESTO ESTA MAL... MUY MAL!-

-¡GEEZ¡cálmate Méril y dinos que sucede!- Rashell se levanta de un salto poniéndose frente a su amigo -¡¿qué está mal?!-

Méril ante las miradas de sus amigos sale al jardín dejando la katana de Ranma sobre la mesa, no tarda en volver con una horrible criatura colgando de una de sus manos, era un ojo con alas y una cola por la cual el joven lo tiene tomado, se ve que la criatura estaba muerta por la flecha clavada en medio de su gran ojo.

Akane solo dio un corto grito de horror al ver esa criatura, Millia se puso pálida y Nina la observa fijamente con una mortal seriedad en sus ojos.

-Eso es...- murmura Millia, -... un ojo de Hel- termina Nina -soloo un demonio de clase mayor puede invocarlos-

-¡¿Ojo de Hel?!- se pregunta Akane bastante asustada, -¡espías para ser más exactos!- agrega Méril soltando la criatura en el jardín donde fue consumida por unas mágicas llamas azuladas hasta convertirse en cenizas, -y esto no significa nada bueno...- murmura Rashell.

En eso el rubio einjergar observa la katana de Ranma en la mesa -¡OHHH GEEZZZ!-

Las chicas también miran con la misma preocupación la solitaria katana enfundada sobre la mesa -¡lo olvidaba, él está solo allá afuera y de seguro nosotros somos el objetivo de quién quiera que sea... ¡y está desarmado!- dijo con preocupación Méril -¿por qué las cosas nunca salen bien?—

-Ranma...- Akane se puso pálida al pensar en Ranma, otro demonio, otro peligro en el que Ranma estaría inmiscuido por culpa del pacto de su padre con un dios.

-Tranquilízate Akane, de seguro el amo Ranma está bien- dijo Millia tomando las manos de Akane con dulzura -ya verás de seguro anda por ahí sin siquiera enterarse de lo que ocurre...- dijo Nina intentando mostrarse confiada -de seguro era la extraña presencia que sentí en la mañana... ¡por que no me cerciore bien antes de volver!-

-¡Debo salir y encontrarlo!- Akane iba a correr cuando Nina la detiene tomándola firmemente del brazo, -¡NO!... ¡no debes salir de esta casa!!, debemos esperar a que regrese, no conocemos aún a nuestro enemigo...- Nina se encontraba seria igual que el resto -además este es un asunto oficial de AAsgard, el único mortal inmiscuido en esto es Ranma¡nadie más debe entrometerse!... lo siento Akane- terminó diciendo con algo de pena por la triste chica.

-¡¿HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?!- los jóvenes corren hacia la entrada para ver a una chica de cabello largo con un gigantesco cerdo a su lado, y en su lomo cargando a un inconsciente Ranma.

-¡RANMA!- Akane corre a socorrer a su prometido siendo ayudada por los chicos.

-¡Lo encontré en la calle, estaba mal herido!- dijo muy nerviosa Akari, que había traído a Ranma junto con su mascota.

-¡Rápido tráiganlo adentro!- habló Millia sin titubear mientras se adelanta seguido por el resto.

Ranma abre lentamente sus ojos, parpadea molesto por la brillante luz de la habitación, cuando intenta levantarse siente un fuerte dolor en su brazo el cual le hace recordar todo lo ocurrido.

-¡¿Ranma estas bien?!- a su lado Akane se encuentra sentada mirándolo fijamente con preocupación.

El chico se levanta algo adolorido, pero con una seria mirada y tristeza en su rostro -Akane yo...- intento decir más tranquilo al darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, en la casa de los Tendo.

-No hables ahora, debes descansar un poco, gracias al cielo que Akari te encontró en la calle y te trajo...- Akane estaba sonriente para sorpresa de Ranma, el esperaba que ella lo golpeara o regañara por lo ocurrido esta tarde, pero la chica solo sonríe aliviada.

-Akane yo...- Ranma insiste -yo quería disculparme, yo se que hice mal por no decirte lo de Ryoga pero es que no sabía como hacerlo, primero le prometí guardar el secreto y cuando las cosas se vieron más complicadas no sabía que hacer...- el chico hablaba rápidamente ante una muy sorprendida Akane -...yo en verdad no quería lastimarte pero tampoco quería faltar mi palabra a Ryoga, entiendo si no quieres perdonarme y que ahora me odies pero yo...-

Ranma traga un poco de saliva -yo... te amo Akane, sabes que te amo y si ahora no sientes lo mismo por mi lo entenderé, pero yo... ¡¿mmm?!...- no alcanzó a terminar cuando Akane se arroja encima de él besándolo, ambos caen hacia atrás en el futón.

Después de un rato ambos se separan bastante sonrojados y respirando con algo de dificultad -¿A... Akane?- pregunta Ranma algo confundido, pero no sin dejar de estar feliz por el agradable beso de la chica.

-Ranma... tonto... yo ya te perdone hace mucho...- Akane le sonríe aún acostada sobre él, ninguno de los dos quería moverse -pero si me vuelves a esconder algo así juro que yo...¡¿MMM?!- no alcanzó a terminar cuando fue Ranma quien la beso a la vez que giraba su cuerpo quedando sobre ella.

Después de otro breve momento se vuelven a separar -Ranma... tu... pervertido...- decía suavemente Akane con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu empezaste... así que tu eres la pervertida...- responde también con ternura el chico, los dos comienzan a acercar lentamente sus rostros.

-Ranma...- Akane habla casi en un murmullo -¿seguro que estas... bien... por... tus... heridas...?-

Ranma cada vez más cerca de Akane -pues... claro... si... ese... demonio... nunca...-

En ese instante Ranma se detiene a milímetros de los labios de Akane -¡ESE DEMONIO... CASI SE ME OLVIDABA!- el chico se levanta rápidamente y sale corriendo de la habitación dejando a Akane acostada y con los ojos grandemente abiertos y parpadeando nerviosamente sin entender aún que sucedió.

-Ranma...- Akane aún sonrojada y respirando con dificultad se lleva la mano a su pecho para sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón -Ranma... ¡¿CÓMO PUDISE DEJARME ASÍ?!- ella se levanta furiosa y sale detrás de él.

En la mesa del salón Nina, Millia, Méril y Rashell se encuentran sentados y seriamente discutiendo los hechos ocurridos a Ranma, Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome se encuentran con ellos escuchando con atención, Akari estaba en la cocina ayudando a Kasumi a la vez que le preguntaba quienes eran sus nuevos huéspedes y también intentando averiguar por le paradero de Ryoga.

Ellos discuten una y otra vez sin poder llegar a una solución ante le preocupada mirada de Soun y Genma. En eso se sienten los rápidos pasos por las escaleras y aparece Ranma con su uniforme de Dragón rojo pero sin su capa y su camisa estando solo con su camiseta negra y las vendas en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡RANMA!- dicen los chicos a coro al verle, -¡¿estás bien amigo Ranma?!- pregunta preocupado Méril.

Este asiente, pero los mira con preocupación -¡es otro maldito enviado de Hel...!- dice Ranma ante la mirada seria de sus amigos, -lo supusimos- dice Nina.

-¡GEEZ!... ¿acaso no se cansarán de molestar esos demonios?- Rashell estaba vestido ya con su armadura y capa al igual que él joven Méril, ambos tenían sus armas a un lado en el suelo, Nina vestía además de su vestido corto y amarillo con dorado una liviana armadura compuesta por un peto y una sola hombrera con brazaletes de oro que hacían juego con su tiara, y su gigantesca espada apoyada en la pared.

Millia también se había cambiado usando un celeste y corto vestido azul con algunas cintas de un tono más claro que cuelgan de su cintura hacia atrás, además de unos delgados anillos de plata en sus muñecas un collar con una esmeralda que cuelga sobre su pecho.

Akane llega detrás de Ranma -¿Ranma no vas a pelear de nuevo o si??- pregunta preocupada la chica.

Ranma no responde, solo observa la mesa mirando a los presentes -¿IRIS?... ¿dónde está Iris?...-

Todos se miran entre si con cara de culpa -¡LA OLVIDAMOS!- dijeron a la vez Rashell y Méril.

-No te preocupes Ranma, ella salió con tu madre hace unos minutos...- dijo Soun intentando verse calmado pero se notaba su miedo al escuchar la palabra demonio, además de encontrarse ya atemorizado por la presencia de sus huéspedes.

Pero las palabras de Soun solo produjeron un mortal silencio en la sala.

-¡YO VOY POR ELLA!- dijo Akane, -¡espera Akane!- Ranma la toma del brazo -no dejare que salgas ahora, no sabemos donde ese maldito de Eggther se encuentra...-

-¡¡¡¿EGGTHER?!!!- el grito de Nina, Millia, Rashell y Méril casi hace saltar a Ranma y su prometida -¡¡¡¿DIJISTE EGGTHER?!!!-

Ranma solo asiente nervioso al ver las caras de horror de sus amigos de Asgard.

-¡GEEZ!...¡por los dioses de Asgard y los siete mundos!- exclama Rashell incrédulo -¡¿cómo rayos sobreviviste?!-

Eggther se encuentra observando el atardecer de Nerima junto a su silencioso esclavo Ryoga Hibiki -pronto estarán en mis manos einjergars... muy pronto...-

-Ranma Saotome debe morir...- repetía una y otra vez Ryoga con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, a la vez que sostiene con fuerza la maldita espada Leviatán, de la cual emana una negra energía que le rodea.

-¡No me importa si fuese el mismísimo rey de los infiernos, no dejaré que ese maldito se salga con la suya!- dice furioso Ranma.

Akane detrás de él lo observa asustada, sus amigos le acaban de advertir que Eggther es más que un demonio, es el guardián de los gigantes de Nilfheim, y su poder es fácilmente comparado al de un dios de alta clase de Asgard, pero lo que más la asusta es que Ranma no parece importarle esto y solo piensa en una manera de derrotarle.

-¡Escúchenme bien, tengo un plan!- dijo Ranma ya más tranquilo llamando la atención de sus amigos -se que ese demonio es muy poderoso... y como dicen quizás sea imposible de derrotar, pero nuestra misión es proteger a Iris...-

Los chicos asienten, Soun es el único que se encuentra presente pues Genma fue a buscar Nodoka e Iris por orden de Ranma, normalmente se hubiera negado pero al ver el rostro de Ranma y de otros tres chicos bien armados no tuvo mayor opción.

-Ese tal Eggther no debe saber de la existencia de Iris, su blanco somos nosotros...- Ranma hablaba de una manera seria, Akane se sorprende por que nunca lo había escuchado hablar así -por lo tanto en el peor de los casos si los tres vamos y nos mata no habría problema pues el no está buscando a la princesa...-

Akane se lleva sus manos al rostro impactada por las palabras del chico, Soun y sus amigos einjergars también se sienten algo impactados por esto -¡GEEZZ¡entiendo si no podemos ganar por lo menos distraeremos su atención para que no descubra a la princesa...!- ahora la atención estaba en Rashell -...¡brillante!-

-Y la señorita Millia y la dama Nina se encargarán de proteger este hogar y a la princesa Motvidnir en caso de que pasara lo peor...- agregó Méril intentando mostrarse seguro, pero sus amigos sabían el miedo que el pequeño einjergar le tenía a esta clase de batallas, aquellas en que las posibilidades de ganar eran nulas, el pequeño toma un poco de aire para no mostrar su nerviosismo -¡estoy de acuerdo!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Akane se cruza delante de Ranma -¡tu no puedes morir, tu no te puedes dar por vencido antes de pelear...!- ella se abraza fuertemente de Ranma llorando -¡tu jamás has dicho algo así tu no vas a perder!-

Ranma no dice nada, pero una de las lecciones aprendidas de Belenus era el ser realista, y velar con su vida por los seres amados -no te preocupes Akane, solo estoy pensando en el peor de los casos, además tu sabes que siempre gano...-

Akane lo observa muda, algo en los ojos de Ranma le decían lo contrario.

Ranma mira a sus amigos -Además si no venzo a ese demonio no ppodremos liberar a Ryoga de ese hechizo que lo domina...-

En eso todos giran sus vistas al sentir un fuerte ruido, detrás de Ranma se encuentra Akari de pie sobre los restos de lo que fuera una bandeja que llevaba en sus manos -¿Ryoga...?- pregunta con terror la chica -...¿qué le pasó a mi Ryoga?...-

-¡RANMAAAAA!- la pequeña Iris entra corriendo al salón abrazando a Ranma -¡no te vayas, no por favor no te vayas Ranma!-, Ranma al escucharla mira a Genma que viene seguido por Nodoka -¿qué le dijiste?- pregunta furioso ell chico a su padre pero este ya se había transformado en Panda.

-"SOY SOLO UN PANDA"- decía un cartel en su mano mientras jugaba con una pelota.

En el palacio de Utgarda Avari se encuentra inclinado ante su majestad Loki, el joven y malévolo dios sonríe siniestramente -mi joven Avari, te he convocado para decirte que llego la hora de poner en práctica nuestro plan para destruir al estúpido de Frei, y así limpiar mi camino hacia la llave...-

El joven Avari solo se levanta y observa seriamente al dios -ordene Amo Loki...- dijo sin una pizca de emoción en su fría mirada.

Loki observa la lenta nieve caer sobre las montañas de Utgard a través de los gigantescos ventanales por los cuales se iluminan el salón del trono -lo que quiero que hagas mi joven Avari... es lo siguiente...-

Ya esta comenzando la noche en Nerima, Ranma, Rashell y Méril se encuentran de pie a la entrada de la casa, los tres visten sus flamantes uniformes, capas y armaduras de los Dragones Rojos, portando sus armas y llevando en sus cinturones unas pequeñas bolsas de cuero con algunas ayudas que les diera Millia para la lucha.

Ranma escucha sin prestar mayor atención algunas instrucciones y consejos que les diera Nina y Millia en ese momento sobre la magia y su oponente, como si estos pudiesen aumentar aún más las esperanzas para lo que les espera.

Akane los observa fijamente, un terrible dolor siente dentro de su corazón al ver partir a Ranma de esa manera. A su lado Akari no ha parado de llorar desde que supo lo ocurrido con su querido Ryoga, y le hizo prometer muchas veces a Ranma que lo salvarían.

-¡Ya es hora!- dijo Rashell sin poder quitar la vista del pasillo como esperando algo que nunca llega.

Akane no aguanta más cuando siente que alguien pone una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear ve a Millia con una sonrisa -creo que al amo Ranma se le olvido esto...- dijo mientras ponía en la palma de Akane un hermoso anillo de oro con un rubí incrustado en él -este es... este es...- apenas podía hablar la chica al recordar el anillo que recibiera Ranma como recompensa por su valor en el otro mundo, pero que arrojara esta tarde después de su pelea -¡es la gota de Draupne!-

Akane sonríe agradecida a su nueva amiga hada y se acerca a Ranma con nerviosismo -Ranma...- el chico la observa de la misma manera -yo quería devolverte esto...- dijo a la vez que toma una manos de Ranma y extendiéndola coloca en su palma el resplandeciente anillo.

Ranma no sabe que decir -...gra... gracias Akane...- dijo a laa vez que se lo coloca observando como brilla en su mano -yo... lo usare como un amuleto de buena suerte...-

En eso Iris se acerca a la pareja -¡RANMA!- el joven toma a la pequeña en brazos sonriendo -Ranma no te vayas tengo miedo...- dijo la pequeña, Ranma la mira con dulzura -no temas Iris, yo volveré... te lo prometo...-

-¡NO!...- le interrumpió la pequeña -mi papá dijo eso y nunca regresó...- dijo casi llorando la niña, Ranma no sabía que decir, pero Akane se acerca a la pequeña -Iris... Ranma siempre cumple sus promesas así que no te preocupes, el va a ganar... siempre lo hace- dijo mientras intentaba esconder su preocupación.

Iris sonríe -¡pero lleva esto!- dijo mientras sacaba de debajo de su pequeña blusa una cadena con una piedra púrpura en ella -es la piedra mágica que me diste... quiero que la uses, ella te va a cuidar como a mi- terminó diciendo la pequeña mientras con sus pequeñas manos la pasa por encima de la cabeza de Ranma, este sonríe al igual que Akane al ver la brillante piedra.

-Creo que esa historia no la conocía...- dijo la chica mirando con duda a su prometido, -ya es hora amigo...- repite Rashell poniendo una mano en el hombre de Ranma.

Los tres chicos se preparan para salir -recuerden una vez que nos vayamos cierren las puertas y no salgan...- dijo Ranma por enésima vez a su familia reunida en la entrada.

Akane se adelanta y le da un tierno beso a su prometido en frente de todos haciendo que este se sonroje -regresa sano y salvo... ¿entendiste?-- dijo la chica con un tono amenazador, ambos ríen siendo seguidos por el resto.

Finalmente los chicos se despiden y se miran entre sí listos para lo que les espera, una extraña emoción los llena, muy parecida a lo que sintieron antes de la batalla final de Alvheim.

-¿Señorita Millia está todo bien?- pregunta Méril mirando a la chica hada que se encuentra con los ojos cerrados muy concentrada, después de un momento de silencio esta abre sus ojos y asiente, -si esta todo bien, no puedo sentir ningún ojo de Hel cerca del lugar... pueden irse sin descubrir este sitio...-

Los tres jóvenes einjergars no esperaron más y abriendo la puerta salen corriendo hacia la oscuridad de la calle ante la preocupada mirada de Akane y su familia junto con Nodoka, Genma y sus amigas del otro mundo antes de que Nina cerrara la puerta.

Desde la ventana Nabiki observa a los chicos marcharse saltando por los tejados antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche -mercenario...- murmura para si.

-¿Estás preocupada por el joven Rashell?- pregunta con una sonrisa Kasumi detrás de ella, Nabiki continúa con su vista perdida en la ventana para esconder su rubor -na... nada de eso, es que el tiene una deuda conmigo y no me gustaría que muriera sin pagar... es todo- responde con seriedad intentando malamente esconder sus nervios.

-¡AH!... ya veo- responde Kasumi -pero creo que él te esperaba para despedirse antes de partir... supongo que era para pagarte esa deuda Nabiki... que lástima espero que no les pase nada malo...-

Cuando Nabiki escuchó esto se gira rápidamente pero lo único que ve fue la puerta cerrarse detrás de su hermana mayor.

-¡¿CUÁL ES EL PLAN?!- pregunta Rashell mientras los tres chicos ahora corren por una de las calles de Nerima.

-¡Primero!...- dijo Ranma deteniéndose para observar los alrededores -es alejarse lo más pronto posible del dojo para que ese maldito no descubra a Iris...-

-¿Y segundo?- pregunto Méril ya habiendo recuperado algo de aliento.

Ranma se queda un momento en silencio sin saber que decir, pero Rashell continúa por su amigo -eso es obvio... dejar que él nos encuentre...- en eso el chico se queda en silencio mirando seriamente el filo en la punta de su lanza -y creo que ya lo hizo... ¡no miren hacia atrás pero tenemos compañía!-

Méril y Ranma se colocan uno a cada lado de Rashell observando igual que él el reflejo del negro cielo de Nerima en la punta de su lanza, era un ojo de Hel volando a pocos metros de ellos a sus espaldas mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Qué se les ocurre?- pregunta Méril hablando en voz baja como para que no los escuchara, -¡GEEZ¿y tu que imaginas?- preguntó Rashell con una maliciosa sonrisa, Ranma también sonríe -¡esta claro, invitarle!-

Los tres chicos se giran mirando fijamente a la horrible criatura encima de ellos, en ese momento se ponen a gritar toda clase de insultos y ofensas a Eggther desafiándolo a aparecer.

Méril después del pequeño espectáculo que dieron termina atravesando a la criatura justo por el centro de su gran ojo con una de sus flechas.

-¡Ahora síganme!- dice Ranma cuando los tres comienzan nuevamente su carrera, los chicos se dan cuenta que se acercan a uno de los límites de la ciudad donde ven unas escalinatas de piedra en las faldas de una pequeña colina rodeada de árboles -¡es un viejo templo, hay podremos luchar con tranquilidad!- termina diciendo el chico antes de comenzar a subir a toda velocidad las escalinatas seguido por sus amigos.

-¡GEEZ¡llegó la hora!- los tres se detienen casi al final para ver sobre el templo un extraña silueta con una gris manto flameando al viento y un bastón en su mano, frente al templo, en el arco de madera a la entrada se encuentra Ryoga de brazos cruzados con la maléfica espada Leviatán colgada de su cinturón.

-Tardaron demasiado en llegar einjergars...- las palabras de Eggther sorprendieron a los chicos -ustedes son demasiado previsibles, sabía sin tener que espiarlos que elegirían este lugar para el combate para no lastimar a ningún mortal... ¡que patética piedad la de ustedes!-

Los tres chicos se preparan para luchar empuñando sus armas -¡en nombre de los dioses de Asgard ordenó que dejes este mundo ahora, este no es tu lugar demonio... o de lo contrario tendremos que destruirte!- grita Ranma con decisión siendo apoyado por las miradas de sus amigos.

Pero Eggther responde con una larga y burlesca risa -ustedes no saben con quien hablan einjergars... ¡pero me divertiré un poco con ustedes antes de tomar sus almas y llevarlas al plano de la no existencia!-

Ranma observa a Eggther y su posesionado amigo Ryoga que empuña su espada con una mirada perdida en el vacío -tienes razón Rashell...- murmuró el chico -¡ya es hora!-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**FIN DE LA PARTE SEGUNDA **

**Y FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO. **

Gilgamech: Fin del capítulo séptimo, no saben lo que me divertí escribiendo este... ya se, ya se, a estás alturas deben estar reclamando el que lo dejara con continuación, pero así es la vida... NOOOOO! jejeje era una broma, en verdad el próximo capítulo se viene con más emoción y algunas sorpresas (como siempre), y por último también pido disculpas porque este si que tuvo retraso... en verdad la época de exámenes en la Universidad son terribles... pero no se preocupen que muy pronto estará el siguiente capítulo con la continuación de la saga de Eggther y algo más que les tengo preparado por ahí, y sin exámenes tendré más tiempo libre para escribir, ya saben a esperar el capítulo ocho !

Por Arlequín no pregunten, está peor que yo con los estudios... ya estará con nosotros más adelante.

Por supuesto el ya clásico espacio cultural de nuestra serie (para que no digan que esto de escribir y leer fics no incentiva la cultura , jejeje)

Términos usados en Crónicas de Asgard:

Asgard: el mundo de los dioses, en donde se encuentra su capital la ciudad del Valhala gobernada por el padre Odin dios supremo.

Aesirs: también llamados Asas en otras versiones, es el nombre que recibe la raza de dioses que viven en Asgard (como Odin y Frei son Aesirs)

Einjergars: Es el arreglo que le hice al término usado por los dioses para referirse a las almas de los mortales que sirven como soldados de Asgard, el nombre original es algo complicado como para escribirlo...

Midgar: es el nombre que recibe el mundo de los mortales, si la tierra.

Hel: el terrible, oscuro y frío mundo de la reina Hel, el mismísimo infierno.

Nilfheim: La tierra de nieve y hielo exterior a Asgard, solo peligros se encuentran ahí (como los yotes o gigantes de las escarchas, trolls y otros)

Alvheim: la ciudad de los elfos, que en la mitología nórdica no se especifica su lugar exacto, en este fic se encuentra en Nilfheim.

Utgard: mundo montañoso en algún lugar de Nilfheim, se dice que es el más peligroso de los lugares incluso para los dioses, pocos se aventuran a traspasar sus fronteras.

Utgarda: palacio de Loki en Utgard (si... es tan malo que vive ahí)

La reina Hel: hija de Loki y la ogresa Angerboda, se llama igual que el infierno Hel, pues ella es la reina de ese mundo y su creadora cuando fue expulsada de Asgard por los dioses junto a sus no menos terribles hermanos Fenrir y Midgarsurven (ya los conocerán en un futuro no muy lejano)

Loki Laufeyiarson: el más travieso, malvado, despiadado y oscuro dios de Asgard, su alma esta llena de odio hacia todos los seres vivientes, su origen no es muy claro pero lo más cercano que se conoce de él es que en realidad no era un Aesir, sino un yote que mezclo su sangre con Odin para ser aceptado en Asgard.

Frei: dios de Asgard, hermano de Freiya y dios del clima, la fertilidad y señor de los elfos y hadas, posee grandes tesoros y es muy respetado en Asgard.

Eggther: así es no lo invente yo, en verdad se le conoce como el guardián de los gigantes, tan poderoso como el mejor de los dioses, es de temer (aunque hay otros guardianes de otros gigantes como los de fuego... pero eso es para el futuro jejeje)

Goin y Moin: también originarias de la mitología, en la historia este par de gigantes serpientes viven y cuidan los recónditos interiores de las raíces de Yggdrasil

Valkirias: diosas menores de Asgard, encargadas de buscar las almas de los combatientes caídos en los campos de batalla y llevarlos al Valhala donde vivirán como einjergars por una eternidad, además de servirles.

Draupne: anillo de Odin, se dice que es tan maravilloso que cada ciertas horas gotean de él otros ocho magníficos anillos de parecida hermosura (de esto inventé el nombre de gotas de Draupne )

GUAU!!! esta vez si me dio por escribirlo todo, para más adelante pienso agregar también los términos inventados propiamente para el fic (como la katana dragón y su historia, la leviatán o los Dragones Rojos) pero eso depende si a ustedes les gusta esta idea, y si les gusta esta sección para continuarla, porque si nunca la leen ¿para que seguir haciéndola?...jejeje bueno lo dejo a su decisión cuando me escriban.

Cualquier consulta, duda, sugerencia, apoyo pueden escribirnos a atmcmlxxix(arroba)yahoo.es, o visítanos en la página oficial de Crónicas en y deja tus comentarios en el foro.

Y un saludo a todos nuestros amigos que nos escriben y apoyan¡GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES!, en verdad sus constantes ánimos nos ayudan mucho... y si no escribimos sus nombres uno a uno es porque ya son muchos... y no quisiéramos dejar a nadie de lado ... NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO OCHO.


	8. Pasado

Crónicas de Asgard es un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Fantasy Fics Estudios, grupo compuesto por Arlequín y Gilgamech. Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Nuestra intención no es obtener ninguna ganancia de esta historia, solo divertirnos.

Ahora disfruten del nuevo capítulo hecho para ustedes.

* * *

_---- Fantasy Fics Estudios ----_

-¡Los hombres ya se encuentran en sus puestos Lord Frei!- La firme voz de Belenus, capitán de los Dragones Rojos se siente resonar en el amplio salón de la casa de Frei en los límites del Valhala la capital de Asgard -pero si disculpa mi insolencia aún no entiendo que lograremos con esto...- Belenus dudó pero ante el silencio de Frei que observa por la ventana continúa -los hombres no son unos cobardes pero jamás lucharían en contra de otros einjergars, menos oportunidad tendrán si vienen algunos dioses con ellos-

-Lo sé mi querido amigo... lo sé...- el tono triste y cansado de Frei preocupó a Belenus, el joven y rubio dios, vestido con su acostumbrada ropa de seda color verde esmeralda junto con su capa azulada tomada por un dorado broche con forma de hoja observa a los soldados puestos en frente de su mansión en el Valhala, puede sentir el nerviosismo de los einjergars, las almas de los guerreros mortales muertos en batalla y que ahora sirven eternamente como soldados bajo las ordenes de los Aesirs, la raza de dioses que gobierna la creación, de los cuales Frei es uno de ellos.

_---- Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi ----_

Frei haciendo uso de sus poderes divinos podía sentir el acercarse de una gran fuerza de einjergars, sus ojos confirmaron sus predicciones al verles desde la colina en las afueras de la ciudad y como los especiales habitantes del Valhala les dan la pasada preocupados sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Belenus!- ante el llamado de Frei, Belenus se inclina con respeto -¡ordene Lord Frei!-

-No es necesario que hagas eso, ya lo sabes- responde Frei mirando ahora a su sirviente, pues los Dragones Rojos son un escuadrón de einjergars creados y dirigidos por Lord Frei, el dios del clima, y señor de los elfos y hadas -aunque sea un dios, eso no me hace un ser tan distinto a ustedes los mortales... o bueno ex mortales-

_---- Un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Arlequín y Gilgamech ----_

Belenus observa sorprendido la sonrisa de Frei que recupera su particular forma optimista de ver las cosas -bien... Belenus solo quiero que regreses con tus hombres, no busco una pelea, solo quiero que los detengan el tiempo suficiente... por lo menos hasta que traigan un dios, solo entonces debes dejarles pasar, y no te preocupes solo di que proteges la casa por órdenes mías y tu escuadrón no recibirá ninguna reprimenda de parte de Lord Odin...-

El capitán se levanta de un saltó -¡Eso no es lo que me preocupa Lord Frei, es que usted...!-

-¡YA BASTA!- responde seriamente Frei mientras camina hasta quedar frente a la fuente de mármol en medio del lujoso salón blanco, extendiendo sus manos por encima del agua esta se queda quieta como si fuese un espejo y comienza a mostrar después de un intenso resplandor una preocupante imagen -¿ves esto Belenus?- ahora su voz era seria, como si de pronto impusiera toda su divina autoridad en ella.

Acercándose a la fuente Belenus observa algo que ya sabía, eran Ranma, Rashell y Méril dispuestos a luchar en el mundo de Midgar en contra del terrible y poderoso Eggther enviado a destruirles por ordenes Hel, la reina de los infiernos.

-Llegó la hora...- dijo Frei seriamente -la hora de que mis piezas comiencen a moverse tal como lo planifiqué, y confío en que aún en mi ausencia puedan cumplir con mi propósito-

Frei cierra sus ojos concentrándose -Belenus ve a tomar tu puesto en la entrada... y ya sabes nada de luchas, solo gana tiempo¡unos minutos me bastarán!-

Belenus inclina su cabeza con tristeza, al volver a ver al concentrado y joven dios sintió una gran rabia hacia aquel que había causado todo esto, pues Lord Frei era admirado por todos los einjergars en Asgard por su forma de ser, él siempre más cercano a ellos y preocupado más por los seres pequeños que el resto de los dioses, los cuales ven a las almas humanas como meros sirvientes e inclusive esclavos.

_---- Presentan ----_

Desde las afueras de la casa de Frei se puede ver como un gran grupo de einjergars fuertemente armado se detiene sorprendido ante las fuerzas de los Dragones Rojos que protegen la casa de Frei y en frente de ellos Belenus de brazos cruzados mirándoles con decisión.

-¡No pueden pasar, esta es propiedad de Lord Frei!- alzó su voz el capitán ante las confundidas miradas de sus oponentes que no esperaban encontrar esta clase de oposición.

Belenus recuerda las palabras de Frei, esperando que su señor y amigo pudiese tener algún plan que los sacará de este lío tanto a Ranma y los chicos como a él mismo, por el bien de los mundos esperaba que así fuera.

"... a llegado la hora de que cumpla su destino, pero antes hay una última cosa que deseo enseñarle a mi joven pupilo Ranma Saotome, el resto creo que mi hermana podrá hacerlo bastante bien..."

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**CAPÍTULO OCTAVO: "PASADO"**

**PARTE PRIMERA: "EL SEÑOR DE LOS GIGANTES DE NILFHEIM"**

Ranma da un paso firme al frente encarando a su malvado enemigo -¡ERES UN MALDITO!- el joven levanta su katana apuntando con ella directamente hacia el ser cubierto por su gris manto, del cual solo se asoma una de sus manos que sostiene su plateado bastón junto a él, parado encima del techo del pequeño y abandonado templo -¡deja ir a Ryoga!, esto no tiene nada que ver con él-

Eggther rió en forma macabra, una risa que podría helar la sangre del más valiente -¿y dejar ir a un esclavo tan útil?- preguntó con sarcasmo -¿no quieres obligarme?-

Ranma enfurecido hace un leve ademán de atacarle cuando Ryoga se cruza delante de él, Ranma apenas tuvo tiempo para saltar hacia atrás evitando la nueva espada de su amigo Ryoga, la cual dio un extraño silbido al cortar el aire.

-¡Cuidado Ranma es la espada!- dijo Méril apuntando con una de sus flechas -es la espada la que lo controla¡debes quitársela!-

-¡No me hagan reír!- Eggther desaparece por arte de magia para aparecer en el suelo frente a los chicos detrás de Ryoga -esa espada es la Leviatán, su maldiciión de sed de sangre solo cesará cuando su portador haya muerto... ¿dime que harás ahora einjergar?... ¿asesinarás a tu amigo para detenerme?-

-¡GEEZ MALDITO DEMONIO!- Rashell toma su lanza con ambas manos dispuesto a partirle la cara a golpes -¡como te atreves a esconderte detrás de un mortal!-

Méril sin pensarlo dos veces suelta la cuerda de su arco, una brillante flecha se dispara en dirección de la cabeza de Eggther pero este ni siquiera se mueve, la flecha rebota en un campo invisible sin causarle el menor daño -eso fue muy estúpido pequeño...- el demonio levanta su bastón -¡RELAMPAGO MORTAL!-

-¡MÉRIL MUEVETE!- al grito de Ranma el pequeño einjergar salta hacia un lado evitando apenas el rayo eléctrico que se arrastra varios metros por la superficie del suelo donde antes él se encontrara dejando una profunda zanja en la tierra.

Rashell furioso corre para detenerse frente a su amigo que ahora se levanta aún impactado observando el daño que causó esa magia -Ra... Ra... Rashell eso fue una magia avanzada de destrucción... ¡y la hizo como si nada!-

-¡GEEZ!... ¡no me interesa lo que hizo o no hizo, lo único que me interesa es ver su rostro derrotado pidiendo perdón por sus crímenes!- Rashell se veía serio, eso mismo es lo que más preocupa a su amigo Méril el verle demasiado serio demostrando en verdad que las cosas no están nada bien.

Ranma que solo pudo observar quieto la escena vuelve su mirada hacia Eggther -¡ahora verás! dice a la vez que corre nuevamente en dirección del demonio, pero Ryoga se cruza interponiéndose.

-¡RYOGA REACCIONA NO PUEDES DEJARTE CONTROLAR POR ESE SUJETO!- los gritos de Ranma no parecen hacer efecto en el posesionado Ryoga.

-Ya te lo dije einjergar, solo lo libraras matándolo, o matándome a mi que es prácticamente imposible... ¡AH y se me olvidaba, si no lo liberas dentro de un tiempo límite su alma será consumida para siempre!- Eggther comienza reír ante la mirada llena de ira del joven Ranma.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, esa espada es la "Leviatán" de la que hablan las leyendas, un arma que da poder a su dueño pero se alimenta de su alma...- dice Méril recordando con desesperación.

-¡¿Pero hay alguna cura?!- la pregunta de Rashell no tuvo respuesta -¡VAMOS MÉRIL TIENE QUE PODERSE HACER ALGO!-

-No existe cura más que la muerte...- murmuró con lástima el pequeño einjergar -incluso escuche de un dios que la usó para desafiar al mismísimo Lord Odin, pero incluso este fue consumido por la espada, es un verdadero vacío que traga toda la vida de la víctima...- Méril suspira -quizás si deberíamos matar al amigo dde Ranma...-

-¡PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO!- Ranma grita aún empuñando su espada atento a su viejo amigo parado frente a él, -¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN?!- Méril reacciona desesperado -¡si su alma es consumida quedará condenado a una eternidad de sufrimiento y oscuridad!... ¡¿acaso quieres que él sufra eso?!- el pequeño einjergar sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la suerte de Ryoga -yo preferiría que me matarán...-

Rashell y Ranma no supieron que decir, si Méril tenía razón puede ser que ellos tuvieran que...

Ranma observa nuevamente los ojos vacíos y sin vida de Ryoga -¡demonios!- pensó -¡esto no puede estar pasando!... ¡NO... NO... NO... NO¡TIENE QUE HABER OTRA FORMA!- en eso el chico observa a Eggther que se esconde detrás de Ryoga frente al templo.

Eggther divertido con la desesperación de sus jóvenes enemigos vuelve a alzar su voz con burla -¡OH disculpen pero se me olvidaba otra cosa... a tu amigo solo le quedan un par de horas antes de que su alma sea consumida eternamente...!-

Akari corre sin dirección, su cuerpo se siente cada vez más pesado pero algo no la deja detenerse, todo estaba oscuro y ni siquiera puede ver donde estaba parada. Solo corre sin rumbo fijo sintiendo un gran vacío a su alrededor.

En eso ve frente a ella a un joven dándole la espalda -¿Ryoga?- pero este no le responde -¡RYOGA!-

El chico se voltea. Akari da un grito de terror al notar la mirada vacía y sin vida de su Ryoga -Akari...- se escucha la lastimosa voz del chico, como si estuviese muriéndose -... Akari... por favor... esto duele...-

En eso para sorpresa de ella Ryoga comienza a hundirse en el suelo, pero ya no era suelo si no una marea oscura que se arremolinaba debajo de sus pies arrastrándolo. Akari desesperada avanza hacia él y se da cuenta que ella camina por encima de la negra agua como si fuese un suelo sólido, pero Ryoga se sigue hundiendo en las sombras -... por favor... Akari... esto duele...-

Akari toma la mano de Ryoga pero este continúa hundiéndose en las negras aguas debajo de ella, ella llora pidiendo ayuda al notar que apenas puede sostener a su amado pero nadie aparece, cada minuto que avanza Ryoga se hunde más y más, el agua le estaba llegando hasta el cuello y su mirada desesperada era lo único que Akari podía ver en ese momento.

-¡RYOGA POR FAVOR!- Akari llora desesperada dando terribles gritos mientras en vano intenta sostener la mano de Ryoga -¡NO ME DEJES!-

-¡RYOGA NO ME DEJES YO TE AMO!- al escucharle Ryoga levanta su vista como si la vida volviera por un instante a sus ojos.

-Entonces...- murmuró el joven -...entonces mátame y libérame de este dolor...-

-¡NOOOOO!- las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la bella chica mientras con desesperación no puede evitar que la mano de Ryoga resbale de la suya viendo como el chico algunos metros debajo ella se hunda en la oscuridad, Akari intenta golpear el suelo pero pareciera ser como un vidrio transparente que solo le deja ver a su amado sin poder alcanzarle.

Finalmente Ryoga le da una última mirada de dolor antes de desaparecer tragado por la oscura marea ante la desesperada mirada de ella -¡¡¡RYOOOOOGAAAAAAAA!!!-

-¡AKARI!... ¡AKARI DESPIERTA!- la chica abre sus ojos asustada para ver a su alrededor a Akane y Kasumi bastante preocupadas, al mirar algo confundida nota que estaba apoyada en la pared de la sala cubierta con una manta junto con el resto de la familia. Por órdenes de Nina todos se encontraban en la sala a esas horas de la noche. Millia era la única que faltaba pues ella entraba y salía de la sala como si estuviese revisando mágicamente la presencia de algún oscuro ser por la casa y sus alrededores.

Nina de brazos cruzados seguía dando instrucciones al señor Soun que junto con Genma y Nodoka se veían aterrados. La pequeña Iris que dormía a un lado en el suelo ya estaba despierta por los gritos de la asustada Akari y Nabiki intenta mostrarse calmada a pesar de los nervios que siente en ese momento mientras se toma una taza de té.

-¡¿Que?!... ¿que sucedió?... ¡¿Y RYOGA?!- la pobre de Akari aún busca a su alrededor alguna señal de aquel chico vagabundo que le robó hace mucho tiempo el corazón.

-¡Cálmate Akari!...- dice a su lado Akane -¡fue solo un sueño!- al escucharla Akkari solo se queda en silencio un momento, Akane y Kasumi notan como algunas lágrimas ruedan por la mejilla de la silenciosa chica, hasta que esta sin previo aviso se abraza de Akane comenzando a llorar amargamente -¡era Ryoga...!- dice entre sollozos -el estaba... el estaba en peligro...-

Akane intentaba calmarla mientras Kasumi hacia lo mismo con la asustada de Iris, Nabiki deja de tomar atención poniendo su vista en su taza sin decir en que pensaba en ese momento, pero para sorpresa de su hermana Kasumi a su lado, ella deja escapar un suspiro.

-Ya Akari, todo está bien fue solo un sueño... ya verás que Ryoga regresará pronto- Akane aún abrazando a la chica no puede dejar de ocultar su preocupación, pues ella también estaba apunto de llorar pensando en Ranma, y lo peor es que si sabía que estaba en peligro. Millia entra detrás de ellas abriendo con cuidado las puertas de salón.

-¡Por favor guarden silencio!- todos incluyendo Akane y Akari se quedan quietas mirando algo asustadas a la chica, Nina se levanta con cuidado, toma su gigantesca espada apoyando su espalda contra la pared del lado de la cerrada salida al jardín, abrió lentamente la puerta solo para dejar una delgada rendija por la que ella se asoma para ver.

En las afueras solo se puede ver la noche de la ciudad de Nerima, a esas horas aún se escuchan el bullicio de la gente como si nada especial estuviese ocurriendo. Nina al posar su vista en el cielo retrocede un poco por reflejo, pero luego vuelve a asomarse para notar como un grupo de esos repugnantes ojos de Hel vuelan por el firmamento demasiado cerca de ellos.

Los seres con forma de ojo con alas y una larga cola hacen una picada por las calles cercanas, ahora Nina y los presentes pueden escuchar los gritos de terror de algunas personas que de seguro se toparon con las desagradables criaturas -¡es demasiado astuto...!- murmuró Nina -de seguro sospecha que los chicos no están aquí en Midgar por que sí, y debe de estar buscando su guarida aún durante la pelea con ellos-

-¿Pero tu crees que ya estén peleando?- pregunta Akane en voz baja de forma preocupada, se puede notar el leve temblor de su voz, -podría apostar que sí- responde la valkiria -¿Millia?-

Millia se adelanta para acercarse con sigilo al grupo -no se preocupe dama Nina, ya la casa está rodeada por encantamientos de protección que no dejarán que los ojos de Hel detecten la presencia de no humanos en este hogar-

-¡Bien...!- murmura nuevamente la joven valkiria mientras se asoma para seguir vigilando a los pequeños espías de Eggther que siguen rondando por ahí, los gritos de la ciudadanía aumentan y nota como el bullicio de las calles comienza cesar -de seguro la gente asustada ya se debe de estar escondiendo en sus hogares... ¡estos demonios no son nada prudentes en su forma de llamar la atención!-

Akari en silencio no deja de pensar en Ryoga, algo le dice que un grave peligro corre en estos momentos. A su lado Akane con la vista perdida al igual que ella también estaba pensando en el bienestar de otro chico, su prometido.

Kasumi algo sorprendida observa la escena que están dando las chicas, pero nota con aún mayor sorpresa que Nabiki estaba en las mismas condiciones sin quitar la vista de la mesa.

-¿Van a estar bien?- pregunta Iris en voz baja, -si... ya verás que pronto volverán- responde Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-Yo... voy al baño...- dijo dudosa observando a Nina y Millia, estas se miran entre si -¡esta bien!, pero no demores, no conviene que nos separemos por cualquier cosa...!- antes de escuchar las respuesta de Nina, Akari se apresura y sale de la sala.

Pero en vez de dirigirse a donde dijo ella se va en silencio por el pasillo llegando a la puerta de entrada y saliendo a hurtadillas de la casa -lo siento... ¡pero no puedo dejar a Ryoga, yo se que algo malo le va a ocurrir y debo estar ahí para ayudarlo!-

-¡Resiste Ryoga!- pensó Akari mientras corre con desesperación por las calles de Nerima dejándose guiar solo por una corazonada.

Ranma corre hacia un lado pero Ryoga a gran velocidad se interpone, luego corre hacia el otro pero vuelve a ser detenido por su amigo que no le deja pasar, mientras empuña la oscura espada en su mano irradiando esa negra aura.

-¡Demonios!- pensó Ranma -¡déjame pasar Ryoga!-

En eso sus dos amigos se adelantan hasta quedar a su lado -¡Ranma nosotros nos encargamos de Eggther, tu mantén a raya a tu amigo!- le dijo Rashell -pero si no logramos destruir a ese demonio en poco tiempo tu tendrás que matarle...-

-¡¿QUE?!- la incrédula cara de Ranma fue la respuesta a las frías palabras de su amigo, Méril solo se mantenía en un mortal silencio.

-pero yo...- Ranma vuelve a observar los ojos perdidos de Ryoga y recuerda el triste destino que le espera a su alma.

-Cosas horribles vi en Asgard...- pensó Ranma en voz alta -¿el sufrirá cosas peores si no lo libramos?-

-¡GEEZ!, lo siento Ranma pero es la verdad... ¡pero no te pongas así amigo, acabaremos con ese demonio te lo aseguro!- Rashell cambio su seriedad por una de sus sonrisas llenas de confianza.

-¡Déjanoslo a nosotros amigo Ranma!- ahora era Méril el que se veía lleno de confianza -solo contrólalo para que no se haga daño-

-¡BIEN!- Ranma recobrando su confianza empuña su espada con una mano apuntando a Ryoga con ella -se los dejo a ustedes amigos... Méril, Rashell, tengan cuidado con ese sujeto-

El par de chicos einjergars asienten, Ranma inesperadamente se arroja hacia Ryoga pero este bloquea el golpe con su espada soltando chispas al contacto de los filos, pero Ranma usando su mano libre la empuña en un segundo sonriendo -¡lo siento Ryoga pero debo sacarte de aquí!- dijo a la vez que abre su palma casi en frente del pecho de su viejo amigo.

-¡HURACÁN DEL TIGRE!- una esfera de ki se forma en la mano de Ranma y golpea de frente a Ryoga elevándolo varios metros en el aire, Ranma de un salto lo sigue alejándose ambos del lugar en dirección de los árboles alrededor del templo.

Eggther observa a ambos chicos volar lejos del lugar, después con calma se voltea para notar a Rashell y Méril de pie y listos para enfrentarlo -mmm... que interesante... ¿ustedes serán lo primeros en morir?- preguntó con burla -pues si así lo desean...- dijo a la vez que levanta su bastón en el aire y una ráfaga fuerte de aire gira a sus pies moviendo con violencia su gris manto.

Rashell y Méril se preparan con algo de temor -¡AHORA VERAS DEMONIO!- gritó furioso Rashell.

-¡No te tememos!- agrega Méril preparando su arco.

Ranma corre por en medio de los árboles -¡¿Ryoga?!- se detiene con la mirada sseria buscando en la oscuridad, una sombra salta rápidamente desde atrás intentando atacarle pero Ranma mueve sus ojos notando su presencia. En el último instante Ranma desaparece y Ryoga da un corte con su espada al vacío aire frente a él.

-¡Vamos Ryoga estoy aquí!- Ranma con su katana en una mano y su otra mano estirada hacia atrás le mira con burla -¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer p-chan?... ¿ese es todo el poder que te dio esa maldita espada?-

Ryoga levanta el filo en forma horizontal con su brazo estirado frente a él, en eso la espada comienza a rodearse de una negra energía más densa que antes.

Ranma mira curioso como la espada leviatán vibra y resplandece en la negra aura y siente como la oscuridad se concentra en el filo -¿que haces Ryoga?- pero el inexpresivo rostro del chico perdido no muestra señales de hablar.

Una sensación de peligro cruza la mente de Ranma, Ryoga levanta la espada y la clava en el suelo produciéndose una fuerte vibración que apenas deja a Ranma mantenerse de pie.

-El truco de la explosión...- dice Ryoga en un tono suave, casi como si se estuviese muriendo.

Pero a su voz el temblor aumenta y la oscura energía de la leviatán se desprende del filo moviéndose como múltiples ráfagas a través del suelo en dirección de Ranma.

Ranma apenas logra saltar hacia atrás evitando una de las ráfagas que al llegar donde se encontraba un segundo antes explota desintegrando el suelo y dejando solo un cráter en su lugar.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS..?!- no alcanza a terminar Ranma cuando ve que las demás ráfagas de energía cortan el suelo haciendo líneas curvas mientras se acercan velozmente hacia él.

Ranma salta hacia atrás para evitar otra, gira al caer evitando una tercera y en medio del giro apoya su mano dando un impulso hacia su derecha para esquivar otra más, al caer de pie da un gran saltó evitando la última explosión demasiado cerca de él como para evitar la onda expansiva que lo envía a darse un fuerte golpe contra el tronco de un árbol.

Cuando Ranma abre sus ojos apoyado contra el árbol nota la gran cantidad de polvo que se había levantado por las múltiples explosiones consecutivas, al despejarse el humo el chico ve como la silueta de Ryoga camina lentamente hacia él con la leviatán en su mano caminando por entre los cráteres formados en cada explosión.

-Retiro lo dicho...- dijo Ranma con una dolorida sonrisa -¡esa estúpida espada SI da poder... MUCHO poder...!-

Frei con sus ojos cerrados continúa concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en su mano por encima de la fuente, en la que se puede ver la imagen de los hechos ocurridos en Midgar.

-Un poco más... solo un poco más... - por su divino rostro corren algunas gotas de sudor por el gran esfuerzo que hace -... no puedo... no podré enviarlos a los tres... pero creo que con el joven Ranma bastará... el resto...-

Frei puede sentir en ese momento la discusión que se forma en la entrada de su mansión por la negativa de Belenus de dejar entrar al grupo de einjergars enviados por Odin.

-solo un poco más...- En eso el brillo en la mano de Frei aumenta cambiando a una luz de color azulada pasando a ser una energía negra que le envuelve con algunos rayos como de electricidad que le rodea -¡LO TENGO!-

El joven dios sonríe -bien Ranma... solo podré sacarte a ti de ahí, el resto estará en tus manos... ¡y buena suerte, la necesitarás mi joven mortal!-

Rashell salta sobre un muy tranquilo Eggther -¡Ahora prueba esto!- pero a pocos cenntímetros de la cabeza del demonio aparece un resplandor con forma de esfera que le rodea al contacto de la lanza del chico, después se produce una explosión y Méril solo puede ver que su amigo terminó a su lado enterrado en el suelo.

-¡Es un escudo mágico Rashell, no debes atacarlo de frente!- dijo Méril apuntando con su arco a Eggther que ni siquiera se había movido con el ataque del joven einjergar.

Rashell se levanta con algo de dificultad -¡GEEZ!... ¡gracias por el oportuno avviso amigo...!- responde en forma irónica, -jejeje... ¡lo siento!- Méril no pudo seguir pues se quedo callado al notar que el demonio camina hacia ellos.

-Creo que me estoy desilusionando de ustedes, creí que sería más divertido matarlos pero sino saben hacer nada más...- Eggther vuelve a levantar su bastón -¡RELAMPAGO MORTAL!-

-¡MUÉVETE!- gritaron a la vez los jóvenes mientras intentan con dificultad evitar los rápidos relámpagos que dispara el ahora brillante bastón de Eggther, uno tras otro salen disparados mientras el demonio solo mueve su bastón para dirigir el siguiente disparo de su rayo.

Rashell salta sobre el arco de madera de la entrada, apenas logra apoyar un pie para impulsarse nuevamente y evitar una descarga que lo convirtió en astillas dejando solo los restos ardiendo de los pilares -¡este tipo habla en serio!...-

Méril corre a toda velocidad mientras que Eggther le apunta con su bastón -no huirás pequeño...- el demonio hace brillar su bastón liberando otra terrible descarga eléctrica contra el joven.

-¡AHORA!- Méril salta hacia atrás girando por encima del relámpago en posición invertida apuntando una de sus flechas hacia el demonio, en un segundo Eggther puede ver aún sosteniendo su bastón la mirada decidida del chico dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Méril aún en el aire y de cabeza sonríe -¡LLUVIA DE LUZ!- una gran cantidad dee rayos luminosos salen disparados del arco de Méril en dirección del demonio y para sorpresa de Rashell que observa preocupado Eggther recibe de lleno el ataque del más pequeño de los einjergars produciendo una luminosa explosión.

-¡GEEZZ!- Rashell se acerca corriendo a su amigo ahora en el suelo -¡¿COMO RAYOS LE DISTE?!-

Méril se levanta y sacude el polvo de su ropa con calma -elemental amigo Rashell, supuse que por muy poderoso que fuera no podría mantener esa barrera mientras concentrara su poder en el ataque-

-¡Pequeño sabelotodo!- exclama con falso enojo Rashell mientras sonríe.

-¡Han cometido un grave error einjergars!- ambos observan el lugar de la explosión poniéndose en guardia, la silueta de Eggther aparece en medio con su manto gris bastante rasgado en sus extremos y sucio, sus ojos brillando de un intenso rojo llenos de ira -¿se sorprenden de verme?... ¿no pensarán que un ataque tan débil como ese podría hacerme daño verdad?-

-¡GEEZ!... No creo tener tanta suerte- respondió seriamente Rashell con su lanza en sus manos, detrás Méril ya se prepara para el siguiente ataque.

Ranma y Ryoga se cruzan una y otra vez dando rápidos y certeros golpes con sus armas, Ryoga se gira después de un cruce cargando nuevamente su espada con esa oscura energía y dando un rápido golpe con la espada dispara una ráfaga de negra energía que corta el aire en forma horizontal en dirección de Ranma.

Ranma se voltea y dando un giro completo con su katana la pone delante de él, el ataque mágico de Ryoga es detenido por un escudo también formado por la magia de la katana dragón de Ranma.

-¡RYOGA DETENTE!- Ranma vuelve a empuñar su espada -¿que no ves que esa espada te domina?- las palabras del chico no parecen hacer el menor efecto en Ryoga, que sin pensarlo dos veces vuelve a atacar a Ranma pero este le bloquea con su katana y finalmente salta evitando otro ataque quedando a unos metros de él.

-Debo matar a Ranma Saotome... debo matar a los einjergars...- repite una y otra vez Ryoga ante la frustrada mirada de su amigo.

Ranma intenta una embestida contra Ryoga pero este le espera y bloquea con su espada maldita, pero inesperadamente Ranma suelta una de sus manos de su empuñadura y presionando con más fuerza logra correr la espada de Ryoga hacia un lado aprovechando el momento para golpear el pecho del chico perdido con su hombro enviándolo contra un árbol.

-¡MALDICIÓN RYOGA DESPIERTA!- Ranma se acerca lentamente a su aturdido amigo sentado en el suelo -¡¿que no ves que esa espada te está matando?!-

Pero Ryoga se levanta con la misma mirada vacía, pero algo asusta a Ranma, la mirada de Ryoga, su rostro cada vez estaba más demacrado como si estuviese enfermo -Ryoga...- murmura asustado.

Ryoga levanta la leviatán en el aire apuntando el cielo de Nerima -rugido... de...-

-¡RYOGA NO LO HAGAS!- el grito de Ranma parece detener por un momento al chico, pero después de ese segundo de duda en que un brillo se mostró en sus ojos estos volvieron a vaciarse -...¡LEÓN!-

La gran esfera de ki negativo se forma en la punta de la espada de Ryoga, luego este dirige la espada apuntando hacia Ranma y la esfera sale disparada hacia su amigo.

-¡Demonios!- Ranma empuña su katana con fuerza, la esfera de ki de Ryoga en vez de tomar un color rojizo ahora era negra, con un poder mucho más concentrado de lo que Ranma hubiese imaginado -no me falles ahora...- murmura el chico mientras corre hacia el ataque de Ryoga y con un golpe de su katana lo detiene.

El impacto entre la katana dragón de Ranma y la negra esfera de ki fue tremendo, por un momento se ve a Ranma aún sosteniendo su katana con ambas manos mientras la esfera de ki presiona contra el filo del arma produciendo una gran corriente de aire alrededor. Pareciera que Ranma finalmente cede terreno cuando sus pies comienzan a arrastrarse hacia atrás.

-No... no...- Ranma hace fuerza y logra mantener a raya la gran cantidad de energía que sostiene con su arma -no... ¡NOOOOOOOOO!- la katana dragón brilla en una intensa luz dorada, Ranma con todas sus fuerzas empuja su espada y la esfera de ki de Ryoga termina explotando.

Ryoga nota como de entre la explosión aparece Ranma corriendo hacia él tomándolo por sorpresa. Ranma cambiando de mano su espada sostiene la mano de Ryoga que tiene empuñada la Leviatán mientras coloca el filo de su katana en el cuello de su amigo -¡DETENTE RYOGA!- grita el chico, finalmente se produce un momento de silencio en el que solo se escucha la agitada respiración de Ranma.

-Detente... no quiero tener que matarte... ¡¿no quiero matarte no lo entiendes?!- Ranma toma aire -¡no quiero matarte pero si me obligas tendré que hacerlo!-

Ranma busca en los oscuros y sin vida ojos de Ryoga pero no hay respuesta -¡maldición Ryoga te juro que si tengo que matarte lo haré!... ¡¿ENTIENDES?!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Ranma observa detrás de él y ve a Akari desesperada con su rostro bañado en lágrimas -¡no le hagas daño a Ryoga!-

Rashell y Méril no la estaban pasando nada mejor contra Eggther, todo lo que hacían pareciera no hacerle ningún daño a su enemigo, mientras él no realiza mayores ataques. En verdad estaba jugando con los jóvenes einjergars.

Méril durante un salto dispara a la vez tres rápidas flechas rodeadas de un plateado brillo, pero el demonio desaparece mágicamente y las flechas dan en el viejo templo haciéndolo saltar en pedazos por la explosión producida por estas.

Cuando Méril cae al suelo observa desesperado buscando a su enemigo -aquí estoy einjergar- detrás del chico se alza una oscura sombra, el pequeño Méril sintiendo la oscuridad detrás de él ni siquiera se anima a mirar tragando saliva y esperando lo peor.

Eggther da un gran golpe con su bastón pero en vez de impactar a Méril el bastón es detenido por la lanza de Rashell que justo a tiempo aparece para defenderle.

-¡No tan rápido demonio!- pero Eggther furioso hace brillar su bastón y este desprende una gran descarga eléctrica a su alrededor electrocutando al rubio einjergar.

-¡RASHELL!- Méril sin pensarlo dos veces salta por encima de su amigo y dispara otras dos rápidas flechas que logran dar en el distraído Eggther.

La electricidad se detiene y Rashell cae adolorido al suelo viendo apenas con un ojo abierto como el demonio se queja dando unos pasos hacia atrás al tener el par de flechas clavadas a un costado de su cuerpo atravesando su capa gris.

-¡SE ESTÁN PASANDO MOCOSOS!- Eggther fue a retirar las flechas de su cuerpo pero su mano ardió al contacto con ellas.

-Las flechas tienen la bendición de los dioses de Asgard- dice Méril ayudando a levantar a su amigo -no podrás con su poder tan fácilmente...-

Pero Eggther no le dejó terminar cuando con ira puso su mano nuevamente sobre las flechas y a pesar del humo que desprenden a su contacto se las arranca con fuerza del cuerpo y las deja caer manchando el suelo con algo de su negra sangre mientras se escucha su bramido de furia.

-¡GEEZ!...- exclamó Rashell soltándose de su amigo para pararse por sus propias fuerzas con dificultad -creo que lo hicimos enojar...-

Méril no dijo nada solo estaba pálido al ver como Eggther ya no hablaba mientras les dirigía una mirada llena de ira, o eso pensaban el ver el intenso brillo rojo de sus ojos debajo de la manta gris que cubre su rostro.

-¡¿AKARI?!- Ranma se distrae y Ryoga aaprovecha la oportunidad para darle un fuerte golpe en su estomago que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás sin aire.

Ranma furioso después de recuperar el aliento se levanta con su katana en la mano dispuesto a devolverle el favor a su amigo pero la chica se cruza en frente de él con sus brazos extendidos.

-¡¿Pero Akari que demonios ha...?!- no alcanzó a terminar Ranma cuando rápidamente toma a Akari en sus brazos y de un salto evita un ataque de energía oscura que destroza el árbol que estaba detrás de ellos, Ranma con la chica en sus brazos se detiene sobre un rama observando al posesionado Ryoga que ya se preparaba para otro ataque.

-¿Lo ves Akari?- dice con algo de molestia el chico -él no es Ryoga... él esta posesionado por esa maldita espada y debo detenerlo...-

-¡Pero no le hagas daño!- interrumpe la chica -¡no tienes que hacerle daño a Ryoga eel no sabe lo que hace tu mismo lo dijiste!-

-¡Pero Akari...!- Ranma cae a tierra y la deja en el suelo adelantándose para combatir, por un momento el rostro de Ranma se ve indeciso pero al fin se anima a hablar dándole la espalda a ella -lo siento Akari, no puedo ilusionarte... si mis amigos no son capaces de destruir a ese monstruo en cierto tiempo, tendré que detener a Ryoga aunque sea mi amigo... ¡tendré que matarlo!-

Ranma no espero escuchar la respuesta de Akari cuando corre empuñando su katana para hacer frente nuevamente a Ryoga que le espera. Detrás solo alcanzó a sentir los sollozos de la chica, él mismo se recriminaba por lo que dijo pero no quería ilusionar en vano a Akari, especialmente ahora que a medida que avanza la pelea él estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

Akari observa todo incrédula, parecía ser una pesadilla pero al notar a la distancia la mirada fría, sin vida de Ryoga todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones de verle de nuevo se transformaron en un amargo dolor que hiere su alma.

Ryoga corre para alcanzar a Ranma en su carrera, a pocos metros de distancia ambos saltan e intercambian una serie de golpes combinando la espada con sus técnicas de artes marciales. al caer se giran y sin perder más tiempo vuelven a saltar repitiendo la escena una y otra vez.

Akari con más calma olvidándose de sus pensamientos observa muda la batalla entre esos dos amigos, nota que Ryoga se mueve más rápido que antes, y el oscuro poder que le rodea le hace sentir temor, ya no puede reconocerlo.

Pero por otro lado Akari ve como Ranma le supera con su técnica en el uso de la katana, y a pesar de eso en muchas oportunidades que el chico podría haber acabado con Ryoga no lo hace limitándose solo a bloquear y defenderse.

-Ranma no esta peleando con todas sus fuerzas... ¡no puede lastimar a Ryoga aunque quisiera!- piensa Akari al notar la aflicción en el rostro de Ranma y la duda en su mirada, si esto sigue así Ranma podría perder por el gran esfuerzo que hace al solo estarse defendiendo.

Ryoga al caer gira su cuerpo rápidamente arrojando una ráfaga de oscura energía a un desprevenido Ranma, este apenas logra interponer su katana pero fue tan mal recibido el golpe que la fuerza del impacto lo arroja contra el suelo soltando su arma, la cual queda clavada en el suelo a algunos metros de distancia.

-¡DEMONIOS!- Ranma se levanta con prisa pero observa que su arma se encuentra demasiado lejos de él y Ryoga ya corre dispuesto a terminarlo.

En eso para sorpresa de Ranma, Ryoga se detiene ante una silueta que se cruza entre ambos, era Akari que empuñando con torpeza la katana de Ranma le hace frente a Ryoga -¡¿AKARI que estas haciendo?!-

Pero Akari no responde, solo mira con decisión buscando algo en los ojos de Ryoga, este después de observarla con duda vuelve a empuñar su espada Leviatán dispuesto a atacar a la chica sin ningún remordimiento, pero ella no se mueve.

-¡Aléjate Akari esto es peligroso!- grita Ranma desesperado levantándose para ir en su apoyo, -¡NO TE MUEVAS RANMA!- Akari responde con decisión mientras continúa con su mirada fija en los ojos de Ryoga.

Ranma parpadea sorprendido y asustado a la vez al notar como Ryoga camina lentamente hacia la chica -¡PERO...¡-, -¡no puedo dejar que le hagas daño a Ryoga porque yo...!- las lágrimas le interrumpen pero ella limpia su rostro con una de sus manos y continúa -yo... ¡yo lo AMO!, y no puedo dejar que le hagas daño... ¡no lo puedo perder!, yo sé... yo sé que él está ahí... por favor confía en mí, si alguna vez has amado de verdad confía en mí...-

Ranma duda por un momento, aún sabiendo que estaba mal todo esto no pudo contradecir las palabras valientes de Akari, finalmente se detiene apretando sus puños sin quitar la vista de la chica.

-Gra... gracias Ranma- la voz de Akari vuelve a ser la misma suave de siempre, ella dirige su mirada directo a los ojos de Ryoga que se acerca.

-Ryoga... por favor Ryoga escúchame tu no puedes hacer esto, tu no eres así tu no eres un demonio tu eres...- las palabras de Akari intentaban salir firme por sus labios, pero estos temblaban por el temor no de ver amenazada su vida, sino por el temor de perder a la persona que ama.

Ryoga parece no escucharle, este toma con más fuerza su espada y comienza a correr hacia la chica. Ranma en pánico esta dando el primer paso cuando Akari le detiene de un grito -¡NO TE ACERQUES RANMA!-

-¡Ryoga escúchame...!- Akari lanzó lejos la katana de Ranma, este corre hacia un lado tomándola dispuesto a atacar pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ryoga estaba casi encima de una desarmada Akari dispuesto a cortarla con su espada cuando...

-¡RYOGA YO TE AMO!- el grito de la chica hizo detenerse en seco al posesionado de Ryoga, sus ojos ya no estaban vacíos, un brillo de vida había en ellos mezclados con dolor. Ranma con su katana empuñada observa mudo la escena sin saber que hacer.

-Ryoga...- Akari se acerca lentamente Ryoga, este de pie tiembla en forma violenta sin poder quitarle la vista de encima -Ryoga... yo te amo, tu no puedes haceerme daño ¿verdad?, tu no eres una mala persona¡tu no te puedes dejar dominar así!-

Por un momento la mirada de Ryoga vuelve a ser la misma de siempre -¿A... A... Akari?- de pronto el chico se lleva las manos a la cabeza gritando de dolor. La espada Leviatán comienza a desprender una aura oscura inmensa y descontrolada que envuelve a Ryoga mientras este grita de manera aterradora -¡¿RYOGA?!- pregunta Akari asustada mientras una fuerte ventisca le impide acercarse a él.

Ranma puede ver sorprendido como una gran mancha oscura se aparece a los pies de Ryoga, y como este comienza a hundirse lentamente ante la mirada de terror de Akari -¡ES DEMASIADO TARDE!- pensó con horror Ranma recordando la sentencia de Eggther y las advertencias de Méril sobre el destino del portador de la Leviatán.

-¡Ryoga No...!- Akari no alcanzó a terminar cuando ve pasar por su lado a un decidido Ranma empuñando la katana en su mano, Ryoga le mira y sin poder ocultar el terror y el dolor en sus ojos estira una mano suplicante hacia su amigo.

-Ranma... por favor... quítame la vida... ¡MÁTAME!- Ryoga suplica ante la sorpresa de Akari, Ranma se detiene frente a él y levanta su katana mientras el vacío a sus pies comienza a tragarse a Ryoga lentamente.

-¡RYOGA...!- Akari grita con horror pero no puede acercarse por la fuerza de la ventisca.

-¡Ranma por favor.. mátame... libérame de este dolor...!- las palabras de Ryoga llamaban una y otra vez a Ranma, este con su katana en ambas manos y levantada sobre su cabeza observa a su amigo pero no puede hacerlo, no es capaz de terminar así con la vida de su amigo. Su mente vaga rápidamente por los recuerdos de sus muchos encuentros, su amigo y rival de la infancia ahora frente a él¿está era la solución¿tenía que quitarle la vida con sus propias manos para salvar su alma de la oscuridad eterna?.

-¡RANMA NO LO DUDES MÁTAME AHORA!- el grito desesperado de Ryoga lo despierta de sus pensamientos y nota con miedo como su amigo se estaba hundiendo en la oscuridad hasta sus rodillas -¡por favor Ranma... hazlo ahora y perdóname todos los problemas que te cause..!-

Ryoga la da una sola mirada a Akari -perdóname Akari...- murmura con dolor -y espero que Akane me perdone por lo que hice...- Ryoga vuelve a mirar a Ranma que aún no se decide con su espada en alto -vamos Ranma... ¡¿que esperas?!... ¡termina con esto ahora!-

Ranma observa a su amigo y por un momento se decide a dar el golpe -¡No!- se detiene de improviso -¡no lo haré!- en eso ante la mirada sorprendida de Ryoga y Akari, Ranma baja su espada golpeando con todas sus fuerzas.

Un gran resplandor ilumina el lugar de la batalla, se puede observar un gigantesco pilar de luz que se eleva hasta el cielo, Eggther y los chicos que estaban peleando detienen su lucha para observar la enorme columna de luz que ilumina la noche de Nerima. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad observan este hecho sin entenderlo.

En el café Gato Cologne observa incrédula -un gran poder a desaparecido...-

Desde las ventanas de la casa de los Tendo, Akane, Millia y Nina observan asustadas la luz -¡¿qué fue eso?!- preguntó Nina, Millia estaba en silencio -es demasiada la magia de Eggther y no puedo sentir exactamente que es... pero esa no parece ser magia oscura...-

-Es Ranma...- murmuró Akane haciendo que ambas chicas de Asgard la miraran sorprendidas -esa es la espada de Ranma... yo he visto antes ese poder dorado... ese es Ranma...- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Akari después de que el gran resplandor cesó pudo abrir sus ojos y observar a Ranma de pie con su katana aún brillando en su mano, y con pánico notó el cuerpo inerte de Ryoga a sus pies.

-¡¡¡RYOOGAAAAA!!!- ella corre y se inclina abrazando el cuerpo del chico -¡Ryoga no me dejes... no me hagas esto... NO TE MUERAS RYOGA!- decía con lágrimas casi en la desesperación -¡TE AMO!... te amo...-. Después de llorar amargamente unos minutos abrazando el cuerpo de Ryoga esta mira a Ranma llena de ira con su rostro bañado por las lágrimas.

-¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!- pero Ranma no responde, solo esta quieto mirando hacia otra dirección -¡pensé que eras su amigo como pudiste hacerle esto!... ¡ASESINO!-

-¿A... Akari?- la chica salta de la impresión y se queda muda al notar como Ryoga en sus brazos abre lentamente los ojos -¿Akari...?- su voz era muy débil peroo aún así pudo sentarse y observar emocionado a la chica -¿estoy?... ¡¿estoy VIVO?!- recién entonces él pudo percatarse que no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

Ambos, Akari y Ryoga observan incrédulos hacia un lado, tirada en el suelo la antes imponente espada maldita Leviatán se encuentra partida en dos a la altura del filo sin ningún poder en ella.

-Jamás...- dijo Ranma llamando la atención de la pareja -jamás rompo una promesa Akari... te dije que salvaría a Ryoga y eso es lo que hice-

Ranma al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los dos enfunda su katana y les da la espalda para ir a unirse a la batalla junto con sus amigos.

-Ranma...- las aún débiles palabras de Ryoga hacen que este se detenga sin mirarle -...nunca creí que diría esto pero... gracias... amigo...-

-Gracias Ranma... y perdóname por dudar de ti... pero gracias por salvar a mi Ryoga- agregó Akari suavemente con un tono arrepentido en su voz.

-¡No hay problema para eso están los amigos!- Ranma comienza a correr -¡cuídalo bien Akari!-

-¡¿Ranma donde vas?!- preguntó Ryoga, -¿dónde más Pchan?... soy Ranma Saotomme, einjergar sirviente de los dioses de Asgard... ¡y mi deber es patear al estúpido demonio que causó esto...!- dijo antes de perderse en medio de los árboles.

-En verdad que está cambiado...- murmuró Ryoga pero al notar como Akari lo tenía aún abrazado se puso rojo al igual que ella y solo se miran fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, las lágrimas aún caen por el rostro de la chica pero ahora son de felicidad.

-Akari...- habla finalmente Ryoga -Akari yo... quiero decir que... este yo...-

-¡OH Ryoga!- ella le abraza con fuerza al fin desahogándose en su hombro ante la impactada mirada del chico.

-¡SI!- celebra Rashell alzando su puño -¡ese fue el poder de Ranma, lo reconocería donde fuera!-

-Creo que nuestro amigo Ranma acaba de vencer la maldición de la Leviatán... ¿pero como?- se pregunta el joven Méril.

-¡SUFICIENTE DE ESTUPIDECES!- Eggther se veía furioso -¡ya me cansé de ustedes mocosos einjergars!- alza su bastón y comienza a concentrar una gran cantidad de magia en él ante la mirada atenta y preocupada de los chicos.

-¡Admiren el poder de Eggther señor de los gigantes de Nilfheim!- a su grito gira su bastón y luego lo entierra con fuerza en el suelo. Todo comienza a temblar con fuerza.

-¡Fuerzas de la naturaleza... la oscuridad de los abismos... invoco al guardián de la sólida roca a mi lado...!- la invocación de Eggther puso en guardia a Rashell, pero Méril que conocía algo de lo que escuchaba solo se mostró pálido.

-¡VEN A MI GOLEM DE PIEDRA!- al finalizar Eggther el temblor se detuvo y un silencio inundo el lugar. Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-¡GEEZ!... ¡¿dónde esta eso TAN terrible que nos ibas a mostrar?!- preguntó burlándose Rashell, pero a su lado Méril lo observa con algo de preocupación.

Eggther solo sonríe para sorpresa de Rashell e inmediatamente comenzó otro temblor más fuerte que el anterior -¡¿por qué tenía que preguntar?!- se lamenta el chico.

La tierra se abre a sus pies y para sorpresa de ellos aparece un gran gigante de roca sólida rompiendo el suelo y haciendo saltar pequeños fragmentos en todas direcciones, el gigante sin rostro tenía la forma de un hombre bastante corpulento pero su cuerpo era piedra sólida en un extraño tono gris con una aura que le rodea. Medía más de seis metros y su cuerpo desproporcionado parecía darle un aspecto más ancho con sus manos gigantescas y empuñadas produciendo un temible sonido al crujir de las rocas.

-¡¡¡UN GO... GO... GO... GOLEM!!!- la voz asustada de Méril solo fue acompañada por un mudo y pálido Rashell que observa con la vista alzada hacia el cielo al imponente gigante de roca frente a él.

Eggther sonríe ante la sorpresa de los chicos -Golem... ¡DESTRÚYELOS!-

El gigante de piedra azota su gigantesca mano contra el suelo intentando aplastar a los einjergars pero estos ruedan uno a cada lado evitándolo justo a tiempo.

El Golem levanta su mano y vuelve a atacar a Méril que preparaba a toda velocidad una de sus flechas.

-¡¡¡MÉRIL!!!- el grito de Rashell parece hacer reaccionar a su amigo que alzando su arco dispara en contra de la mole de piedra, pero la flecha se rompe sin hacerle ningún daño.

-¡NO...!- Rashell no alcanza a hacer nada cuando milagrosamente la mano de piedra se detiene justo encima del chico.

Eggther observa curioso y ve sorprendido como bajo la gigantesca mano temblorosa del gigante se encuentra Ranma que con su katana tomada por ambas manos tiene enterrada la punta del filo en la palma de roca sólida del gigante deteniendo todo el peso del Golem.

-¡Ranma!- exclama feliz Méril sentado en el suelo detrás de su amigo que apenas sostiene con su espada el peso de la mano del Golem, -¡Demonios que esperas para moverte!- Méril no tuvo que escuchar toda la frase de su amigo cuando de un salto se corre de debajo junto con Ranma que sacando su espada rueda antes de ser aplastado por el Golem.

-¡GEEZ...!- Rashell corre para reunirse con sus compañeros -¡¿y tu amigo ese?!-

Ranma sonríe y mirando a Eggther que flota por encima del Golem arroja las dos mitades en que quedo convertida la espada Leviatán a sus pies -¡creo que esto es tuyo!- dijo con burla -lamento decirte que Ryoga esta perfectamente bien y no necesitará más de tus regalitos-

Los ojos rojos de Eggther brillan con mayor intensidad por su ira -la reina me castigará por destruir uno de sus tesoros...- murmura en forma oscura -¡PAGARÁN POR ESTO EINJERGARS, AHORA SI LO JURO PAGARÁN POR ESTO!- alzó la voz furiosa mientras extiende su bastón como orden para que el Golem se arrojara corriendo sobre los chicos.

-¡CUIDADO!- a la voz de Ranma los tres saltan evitando la embestida de la bestia que arraso con varios árboles en el camino antes de poder detenerse y girar, nuevamente se arroja hacia ellos pero al intentar aplastarlos con ambas manos los tres saltan evitándolo otra vez.

-¡Esto no me gusta!- Rashell se agacha para evitar un horizontal del Golem con su palma abierta -¡solo lo estamos evitando!-

-¡¿Ideas?!- pregunta Ranma mientras salta hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastado por el pie del monstruo.

Méril apunta desde la copa de un árbol con su arco -¡LLUVIA DE LUZ!- los cientos de rayos mágicos que dispara impactan de lleno en el cuerpo de la mole de roca pero al despejarse el humo notan que apenas logró rasparlo -¡lo temía es inmune a la magia...!- dijo con temor antes de saltar el árbol y evitar ser convertido en astillas junto con este por el contraataque del Golem.

Eggther ríe desde las alturas observando la desesperada situación de los jóvenes einjergars -espero que con sus cabezas la reina me perdone lo ocurrido con su espada...- dijo a la vez que la alegría se borra de su rostro.

Ranma saltando por encima del brazo del Golem, se da impulso con uno de sus pies en el antebrazo de este para caer desde arriba dando un fuerte golpe con su filo en la cabeza del monstruo. Pero sus intentos quedaron ahí cuando el golpe se detuvo en seco en la dura piel de roca temblando todo el cuerpo del chico antes de caer al suelo pesadamente.

Rashell lo observa por un momento -este tipo tampoco se puede dañar con armas... ¡ASÍ NO ES JUSTO!-

-¡No es roca normal!- grito Méril disparando inútilmente sus flechas -Las armas no le harán el suficiente daño-

los tres se reúnen frente al monstruo, el Golem se queda quieto observándolos -el maldito nos está esperando...- exclamo Rashell -¡GEEZ¡odio que un monstruo se burle de mi!-

-¡Y DE MI!- agregó Ranma furioso y cansado a la vez. Para sorpresa de sus amigos Ranma enfunda su katana y corre desarmado contra el Golem -si las magias y las armas no sirven...- piensa.

El Golem le recibe intentando aplastarle con ambas manos pero Ranma salta evitándolo -¡HURACAN DEL TIGRE!- Ranma cruza sus brazos por delante de su pecho y la extenderlos dispara de sus manos una gran esfera de Ki que impacta en el cuerpo del monstruo.

Ranma se alegra al notar como algunas rocas se trizan en la piel del Golem pero al caer ve con desilusión que el daño no fue tan grande como esperaba -tendría que usar cientos de ataques de Ki como ese para destruirlo... ¡MALDICIÓN!-

Eggther desciende hasta pararse en el hombro del Golem -buen intento einjergar, los Aesirs deben de estar contentos con soldados tan insistentes como ustedes. Lástima que ya no podrán contar con sus servicios nunca más...-

Eggther levanta su bastón -han luchado duro y merecen dejar de sufrir... ¡terminemos con esto ahora!-

Los tres chicos en guardia observan ya cansados esperando el siguiente ataque de Eggther.

-¡¡¡EL TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN!!!- Ranma ve pasar sobre él a Ryoga que en el aire golpea con su dedo índice el brazo del monstruoso Golem.

El brazo del monstruo explota en cientos de fragmentos pequeños de roca ante la sorprendida mirada de Rashell y Méril y un muy sonriente Ranma.

Ryoga se levanta sonriendo -¡¿no puedes hacer nada sin mi Saotome?!-

-¡¿Quien creería que el truco de la explosión resultaría contra esa bestia?!- exclama Ranma sorprendido y sonriente.

Eggther brama furioso ante la intromisión de la nueva molestia, Ryoga se vuelve y lo mira directamente -¡nunca debiste haberme usado para tus planes!- Ryoga salta sobre el Golem y antes que este lo golpeara con su único brazo el chico utiliza nuevamente su técnica haciendo explotar todo el brazo del Golem hasta su hombro. Eggther se eleva justo a tiempo antes de que todo el Golem se derrumbe convirtiéndose en un gran montón de rocas humeantes.

Eggther solo observa en silencio, ya eran demasiadas veces que estos chicos lo habían contrariado -nunca me había sentido tan humillado ante seres tan insignificantes como ustedes... ¡ahora si probarán el placer del eterno dolor de HEL!-

-¡Ryoga sácala de aquí ahora!- grita Ranma notando que detrás de él Akari los observa a lo lejos detrás de un árbol, Ryoga lo mira sin entender hasta que sigue la vista de su amigo para verla.

Ryoga vuelve a observarlo -¡Ranma este sujeto me debe una...!-

-¡¿Qué no entiendes...?!- la voz de Ranma se escucha fría y seria, Ryoga se sorprende pues no conocía esta faceta de su amigo -¡ya has ayudado bastante pero este asunto solo nos concierne a nosotros!- Rashell y Méril se alistan con sus armas, sus miradas serias también sorprenden a Ryoga que ya se sentía fuera de lugar.

-¡¡¡SOLO CREEME Y SALGAN DE AQUÍ AHORA!!!- Ranma alzó la voz en forma molesta, pero con una autoridad que Ryoga le sorprendió, no parecía ser el mismo chico que conocía.

-¡Bien...!- terminó diciendo Ryoga -te esperare en el dojo con Akari pero si no vuelves y haces sufrir a Akane... ¡juró que te seguiré al otro mundo para darte tu merecido...!- es Ranma el que ahora lo observa sorprendido mientras su amigo corre y tomando a Akari en sus brazos se va dando rápidos saltos por las ramas de los árboles.

-Así es mejor amigo Ryoga...- pensó Ranma temeroso sabiendo que pelear contra un demonio como Eggther no era algo para lo que su amigo estuviese preparado, pero al observarse a si mismo y a sus amigos se dio cuenta que ellos tampoco.

Eggther desde las alturas comienza a murmurar palabras en una lengua extraña para los jóvenes -¡GEEZ¡¿Méril que rayos está haciendo?!- Rashell con su lanza fuertemente empuñada por la tensión que siente preguntó casi en forma automática.

-Yo... ¡no lo sé!- responde aún más nervioso Méril, Ranma no se sintió mejor con esto esperando lo peor sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Finalmente Eggther extiende su bastón delante de él y brilla rodeándose de intensos relámpagos que hacen retumbar el suelo con el fuerte sonido que provocan -Ahora sientan... ¡EL JUICIO DE EGGTHER!-

De pronto los chicos ven como el bastón cae directamente a clavarse en el suelo, el movimiento fue tan rápido que ninguno alcanzó a reaccionar hasta que sintieron el dolor. Del bastón se desprendían una gran cantidad de descargas eléctricas que arrasaban con todo hasta cubrir varios metros a la redonda. Los árboles se incendian, los pocos restos del templo que quedaban en pie explotan y los tres einjergars gritan del dolor al sentirse electrocutados por la energía que recorre el suelo sin poderse mover.

-¡¡¡RA...RA...RANMA!!!- el pequeño Méril ya no podía soportar el dolor -¡¡¡RA... RA... RASHELL!!!-

-¡¡¡RE... RE... RESISTE AMIGO!!!- gritaba Rashell por otro lado.

Ranma en silencio intentaba pensar rápidamente en algo pero el dolor no se lo permite -¡demonios!- pensaba el chico solo escuchando sus propios quejidos de dolor -debo... debo detener esto...- en eso una idea viene a su mente -¡es... es magia puedo detenerla!-

Ranma recuerda como Belenus, capitán de los Dragones Rojos utilizó su fabulosa arma, la Katana Dragón para absorber sus ataques con Ki, también Ranma recuerda que en un par de ocasiones lo logró en forma accidental, pero ahora necesitaba saber como hacerlo.

-Concéntrate... solo concéntrate... ¡AHHHHHH!- la fuerza de las descargas aumenta, alrededor de los chicos solo se veía una pared de llamas producida por la masiva destrucción de Eggther. La fuerza de la magia de este era tanta que la tierra comienza a temblar levantándose y trizándose a sus pies.

Sus amigos no estaban mejor que Ranma, apenas podían mantenerse concientes con el intenso dolor que recorría sus cuerpos.

Ranma piensa lo más rápido que puede, aunque ya no siente sus dedos intenta concentrarse en su arma, en su Katana -vamos... vamos... no... ¡no me falles ahora!-

Ranma con esfuerzo levanta su espada en el aire -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- junto con su grito de decisión el la clava en el suelo y esta comienza a brillar intensamente.

Eggther no paraba de reír, de pronto siente que algo no estaba bien, había demasiado silencio -¡¿Qué es esto?!- cuando baja su mirada nota con sorpresa que Ranma con su katana en el suelo se encuentra absorbiendo toda la energía eléctrica que sale de su bastón en forma asombrosa sin dañar a los chicos.

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!- pregunta incrédulo pero sin darse cuenta detrás de él se escucha un grito.

-¡PILAR DE LUZ!- ante el grito de Méril su arco dispara una poderosa flecha que se transforma en una verdadera columna de blanca energía que golpea de lleno al demonio por sorpresa.

El impacto produce una gran explosión en los cielos de Nerima, Eggther cayendo hacia atrás se ve que ese ataque si le dolió rasgando su capa -¡MALDITO EINJEGAR...!- pero no alcanza a terminar cuando escucha otra voz a sus espaldas.

-¡come esto demonio¡¡¡FURIA CICLÓN!!!- Rashell saltando a gran altura detrás de Eggther que aún caía por el primer ataque de Méril gira su ahora resplandeciente Lanza produciendo un huracán verde de energía que envuelve a un sorprendido Eggther dejándolo casi inmóvil -¡ahora Ranma!-

Ranma en el suelo levanta su katana con ambas manos, el bastón de Eggther dejó de descargar esa tremenda energía cuando su dueño recibió el ataque de Méril, pero ahora toda la energía mágica quedó acumulada en la katana de Ranma, el chico apenas podía con ambas manos temblorosas sostenerla.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios Ranma baja su espada hacia atrás mirando al sorprendido demonio dentro del huracán de Rashell, el filo de su katana brilla en un intenso blanco rodeada de cegadores rayos de electricidad.

-Toma un poco de tu propia magia... ¡¡¡RELAMPAGO MORTAL!!!- imitando el hechizo de Eggther Ranma azota su espada en el aire liberando una gran descarga con forma de un relámpago que da en el blanco.

Los tres chicos ahora en el suelo se cubren con sus capas por el cegador brillo, la gran cantidad de energía eléctrica se mezcla con el remolino de Rashell dejando a Eggther encerrado en medio de un despliegue de fulminantes relámpagos que no dejan de golpearlo una y otra vez en el aire.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!- el inhumano grito de Eggther se escucha desde todos los rincones de Nerima.

Ukyo con tristeza observa el cielo desde el balcón de su hogar -tengo un mal presentimiento sobre mi Ranchan- dijo recordando las extrañas compañías que estaban con él en la escuela y lo más extraño es la forma de comportarse que el tenía desde que regresó de donde quiera que hubiese estado desde su anterior desaparición.

Ukyo recuerda que ya Ranma no ha venido a comer a su negocio y ha estado muy alejado, pero lo que más la deprime es que Ranma al fin aceptó sus sentimientos hacia Akane y frente a toda la escuela. No puede impedir que una lágrima ruede por su mejilla mientras piensa -¿Por que?... ¿por qué la prefieres a ella si yo soy más bonita, yo cocino mejor y no tengo ese mal carácter como ella... ¿por qué?... esto es... esto es una pesadilla...- dijo a la vez que se acurruca en sus brazos sin poder dejar de llorar hasta que un fuerte ruido la hace observar el horizonte. Una gran explosión que ilumina como una tormenta los cielos oscuros de Nerima.

-¡¿RANCHAN?!- se pregunta casi automáticamente la chica.

-¡¡¡RANMA!!!- Akane con sus manos juntas por delante de su pecho observa aterrada como el cielo oscuro se ilumina con lo que parece ser una explosión junto con un aterrador grito.

-¡DIOSES!- exclamó Nina impactada, -¡cuan... cuan... cuanto poder!- dice casi sin pensar Millia.

Nodoka, Genma y Soun observan aterrados sin entender lo que sucede en el firmamento, Iris abrazada a las piernas de Kasumi no puede quitar la vista aterrada mientras esta intenta calmarla sin éxito.

Ryoga y Akari detienen su carrera mirando aterrados la explosión que corona la colina que dejaron atrás -¡¿que es esto...?!- pregunta atónito Ryoga mientras Akari se abraza a él igual de aterrada -¡¿qué esta sucediendo... maldición Ranma que esta sucediendo?!-

-¡Debo volver!- pero al intentar avanzar Akari se aferra con fuerza a su cuerpo -no... no me dejes sola... ¡por favor!-

Cologne observa muda -esta energía que siento en mi cuerpo... este poder esta fuera de todo lo que he visto antes... ¿prometido con que estas tratando ahora?-

Detrás de ella Shampoo también observa en silencio junto con un Mouse que llevaba sus gafas puestas incrédulo pensando que estas le engañaban.

-¡¿AIREN ESTAR EN PROBLEMAS?!- exclama la chica dispuesta a salir corriendo.

-¡Detente Shampoo!- la voz firme de su abuela Cologne la sorprende y asusta quedándose quieta -lo que sea que este sucediendo te quiero lejos muy lejos de esto...-

Shampoo y Mouse se sorprenden aún más al ver la actitud de la matriarca de las amazonas¿acaso tenía miedo?.

-Pero...- dice shampoo asustada -¡pero si Ranma estar en problemas yo ir a...!-

-¡SI RANMA ESTA METIDO EN ESE PROBLEMA TU OLVÍDATE DE ÉL PARA SIEMPRE!- la respuesta de Cologne dejó muda a la chica china. Mouse estaba atónito, había por primera vez en su vida escuchado a la abuela Cologne aterrada de algo que no conocía -ese estúpido Saotome debe estar metido en algo muy grande para que la anciana se ponga así- pensó el chico.

Ranma y sus amigos apenas pueden ver cubriéndose con sus capas, los gritos de dolor de Eggther les hacían sentirse extrañamente bien de saber que al fin hacían sufrir a ese demonio.

La luz aumenta -¡VA A EXPLOTAR!- grita Rashell antes de que los tres corrieran alejándose hasta que la explosión se escucho a sus espaldas y la onda expansiva les hizo caer en tierra.

Una gran esfera de luz fue la forma que tuvo la gran explosión consumiendo completamente la figura de Eggther escuchándose un último y profundo grito de dolor.

Cuando al fin se produce silencio y la oscuridad rodea el lugar los tres se levantan observando lo que queda. Toda la colina estaba irreconocible, el templo dejo de existir totalmente solo quedando como restos las escalinatas que suben por la colina, alrededor de ellos todavía quedan árboles incendiándose mientras otros son solo cenizas humeantes y la centro de todo queda un pequeño cráter demostrando que la explosión llegó hasta el suelo.

-¿Lo vencimos...?- pregunta Méril incrédulo -¿vencimos al poderoso Eggther?-

Rashell fue a moverse pero el gran dolor que siente en su cuerpo le hace detenerse, Méril al verlo quiso ayudarlo pero sus pies no respondieron cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas -¡cálmate Méril... necesitas descansar!- dice Rashell intentando no mostrar el dolor de su cuerpo.

Ranma por su parte solo observa en silencio, sus manos aún se encuentran dormidas recordando la terrible sensación de tener tanto poder en ellas, al fin había podido usar algo más de magia con su nueva Katana pero lo que más le intrigaba era si podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Los tres se miran y sonriendo se animan a dejar el lugar, su alegría era tremenda al pensar en lo que habían hecho esta noche -si ella no me admira después de esto...- pensó en voz alta Rashell mientras sus dos amigos le miran curiosos.

-¿Quién?- preguntó con curiosidad Ranma ante la risa de Méril, -na... ¡nada!- Rashell les dio la espalda a sus amigos para que no notarán que se había puesto rojo -¡GEEZ!... ¡esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes!-

-¡¿Seguro...?!- preguntan Ranma y Méril a la vez con malicia, -ya sospecho de quien puede tratarse...- dijo Méril ante la mirada atenta de Ranma, Rashell casi se atora al escucharle.

Méril mirando la cara curiosa de Ranma le responde riendo -¡te lo diría por la módica suma de mil yens!-, Ranma se quedo mudo pensando en que no podía ser lo que estaba imaginando -entonces es... ¡¿ENTONCES ES ELLA?!- Méril asiente con su cabeza.

-¡YA BASTA!- grita Rashell furioso -¡ya les dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con esa timadora de Nabik...- se quedó mudo al notar las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos, -nosotros no dijimos ningún nombre... ¿o si Méril?- pregunta Ranma haciéndose el desentendido, -no, no dijimos ninguno amigo Ranma...- responde con una gran sonrisa Méril y ambos rieron alegremente. Rashell finalmente al verlos reír se les une sintiendo como si se olvidara del dolor por sus heridas.

Los tres finalmente deciden partir cuando un ruido a sus espaldas les detiene -no me digan que ya se marchan... ¡si recién vamos a comenzar con el plato fuerte mis jóvenes einjergars!-

Los tres se voltean con temor para ver una sombra que se alza por encima del cráter -se me había olvidado lo malditamente duros que son estos demonios...- suspira Ranma sin saber si sentirse aterrado o cansado por todo esto.

Eggther da un paso al frente con su rasgada capa gris que apenas le cubre -¡creo que esta vez si se han pasado de la raya!, hace mucho tiempo que ningún einjergar me había causado tanto dolor...- el demonio extiende su mano y su bastón mágicamente viene a su mano -ahora verán mi verdadera forma... y por que me dicen el guardián de los gigantes de Nilfheim-

En eso Eggther arroja su manto gris y extrañamente se estira como si hubiese estado acurrucado ante la impactada mirada de los chicos, cuando él termina de levantarse ven con horror la verdadera forma de uno de los seres más poderosos al servicio de Hel.

Ranma siente un miedo que no recordaba tener desde que vio las horribles criaturas con las que lucho en Alvheim, algo que pensó no vivir nunca más, una pesadilla alzada delante de él, y recién se dio cuenta de porque sus amigos de Asgard le tenían tanto temor al nombre de Eggther. Un antiguo miedo que pensó no volvería a sentir regresa invadiéndolo completamente -... Akane...- murmuró pensando que nunca más podría ver esa chica que había robado su corazón -por lo menos... podré morir sabiendo que ella me ama... y que fuimos felices unos días juntos...-

Rashell a su lado pone una mano sobre su hombro -¡GEEZ!... no dejes que te asuste lo ffeo que es- dice en voz baja intentando mostrarse seguro.

Méril a su otro lado intentaba sonreír -vamos Ranma si tu te das por vencido... ¿qué nos queda?-

Ranma les devolvió la mirada -¡tienen razón amigos no me voy a dejar atemorizar por este tipo... además nosotros también estamos recién empezando¿no?- dijo ya más confiado de si mismo.

Los tres observan la horrible figura delante de ellos y empuñando sus armas caminan para hacerle frente con valor.

Millia y Nina se observan entre si en forma preocupada, Akane se da cuenta y dejando de ver el ahora silencioso horizonte de Nerima se dirige directamente hacia sus nuevas y extrañas amigas -¿qué sucede?... ¿es algo malo?- pregunta con temor.

-Es que...- Nina iba a responder cuando Millia le interrumpe -¡no es nada Akane!-

-No mientan por favor...- Akane estaba triste y preocupada -ya estoy cansada de que me escondan cosas sobre Ranma... ¡recién hoy me enteré de los terribles peligros que vivió en ese mundo de ustedes y ahora esto!- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su rostro mostraba el cansancio por toda la tensión vivida en estos días -si saben algo díganmelo por favor se los ruego... ¡ya no quiero ser la última en enterarme de lo que le suceda a Ranma, él es el hombre a quien yo amo y si algo le pasa tengo que saberlo!-

La voz de Akane baja de tono hasta casi ser un murmullo -aunque yo no pueda hacer nada para ayudar...-

Millia observa dudosa a Nina, pero esta asiente -bien Akane... lo que sucede es que noosotras como seres nacidos en Asgard podemos sentir hasta cierto punto las fuerzas mágicas que nos rodean... al igual que los hacen los chicos por su entrenamiento en Asgard...- Millia dice ante una atenta y sorprendida Akane.

Akane comienza a entender por que Ranma era capaz de sentir a algún demonio antes de verlo o escucharlo, el podía sentirlo. También comienza a entender el porque de las otras inesperadas habilidades que Ranma mostraba con aquella energía que denominaban magia, todo lo había aprendido en Asgard. A pesar de todo esto que pasaba por su mente sigue escuchando atentamente a Millia.

-Pues ahora mismo podíamos sentir las fuerzas mágicas de los chicos y la oscura y fría energía de Eggther...- decía Millia con seriedad -pero después de ese gran ataque...-

-Que fue realizado por los chicos... no puedo creer que hayan logrado tanto... ¡a sí continúa!- dijo algo arrepentida Nina por interrumpir a Millia.

Millia continúo -la energía de Eggther había desaparecido... hasta ahora- terminó diciendo en forma sombría la chica hada.

Akane comenzó a asustarse, miró desesperada a Nina -así es Akane... si en verdad querías saberlo esta es la cruda realidad... Eggther esta vivo, y su energía es mucho mayor que antes... increíblemente mayor de la que mostró en un principio, creo que la batalla real recién va a comenzar...-

-¡¿Y RANMA?!- preguntó Akane desesperada, Millia con tranquilidad pone una mano en el hombro de Akane calmándola -el está vivo... pero es lo único que le puedo decir en este momento, y podría aventurarme a decir que está bien igual que los chicos...-

-¡POR AHORA!- dijo Nina en forma seca para recién darse cuenta de lo que había hecho observando que Akane casi llora por la preocupación -¡lo siento yo quise decir que...!-

-¡Ya lo sé!- responde Akane con una nueva firmeza que ellas no conocían -pero Ranma va a ganar...¡ya lo verán no importa quien sea ese sujeto Ranma va a ganar y regresará bien porque él!...- ella inclina su rostro intentando buscar la confianza dentro de sí, recordando todas las veces que Ranma lucho por ella, todas las veces que pareciendo que su enemigo era superior el se las arregló para salir siempre airoso y regresar a su lado -... porque él es... él es Ranma Saotome y siempre cumple sus promesas¡y si prometió ganar y regresar yo lo esperaré porque así será!-

Nina y Millia se quedaron en silencio admirando la confianza que ella mostró en ese momento -en verdad admiró tu valor Akane- dijo Nina, -pues si usted lo dice entonces yo también creo que así será- agregó más animada Millia.

Akane sonrió a pesar de la preocupación, observa detenidamente el horizonte intentando ver lo que sus amigas de Asgard sienten -como desearía poder sentir como ellas... como desearía poder saber que esta ocurriendo allá...-

De pronto Akane comienza a sentir un frió tremendo, pareciera que ella sintiese d donde provenía ese frío. La extraña sensación le causa temor -¿qué es esto?- se pregunta en su mente algo asustada, al observar el horizonte de donde provino la explosión siente que la oscuridad y el frío aumentan -¿acaso esto es...?-

Las chicas de Asgard la observan con curiosidad -¿Akane sucede algo malo?- le preguntaa Millia la ver como se abraza a si misma frotando sus brazos contra su cuerpo, -no... no es nada... es solo frío... un poco de frío...- responde Akane con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Millia y Nina se miran entre sí incrédulas -¿Acaso ella?- pregunta Nina, Millia sse acerca a Akane y la observa detenidamente en silencio para no distraerla -si... ella... puede sentirlo- responde algo sorprendida Millia -no se como lo hace sin ninguna preparación... pero puede sentirlo-

Akane sin escuchar a sus amigas siente un gran temor a medida que la sensación de frío y oscuridad aumenta -¿esto es de lo que me hablaban?- pensó Akane cerrando sus ojos sin poder dominar sus sensaciones, pero inesperadamente deseo en su ser ver a Ranma, no había nada más que oscuridad. Hasta que en medio de esa terrible oscuridad pudo sentir un llama, una chispa que calienta su corazón junto a otras dos luces -Ranma...-

Ranma empuña su katana con firmeza, recordando todas las lecciones que Belenus le diera desde su llegada a Asgard. También repasa mentalmente todas las extrañas cosas aprendidas, los lugares conocidos, los enemigos enfrentados y las nuevas técnicas que vio con ese nuevo poder que es la magia incluyendo lo que recién hizo. Apretó con más firmeza la empuñadura de su espada, recordando que esta arma fue un regalo de su maestro y antecesor buscando en ella el apoyo y la confianza que necesita para enfrentarse a este nuevo enemigo.

Miro a ambos lados para notar a sus amigos junto a él, amigos que conoció en el otro mundo, amigos de verdad que no andan buscando matarlo a cada momento ni que quieren conseguir algo de él. Solo amigos que forjaron su compañerismo bajo el fulgor de la batalla y la amenaza constante de la muerte, solo a él Ranma Saotome podía pasarle esto, que sus mejores amigos serían jóvenes de otro mundo.

También recordó lo ocurrido con Akane, y llegó a la agradable conclusión que todo lo que pasó en Asgard valió la pena, especialmente para haber aprendido que su vida estaba llena de cosas maravillosas que antes no veía. Y que él podía reparar todo lo malo que había hecho su padre.

Ahora él ya no era un chico cualquiera, su vida era mucho más extraña de lo que jamás creyó podía llegar a ser. Después de todo pensó que las cosas a su alrededor ya no podían ser peor, que equivocado estaba.

Ranma Saotome ya no era solamente un chico que heredaría una escuela de artes marciales con tradición, y que tenía una reputación de ser invencible. Ahora era un soldado sirviente de un dios, y con una gran responsabilidad.

Y esa responsabilidad, y el mantener todo lo que tenía y quería en su vida dependen de derrotar a este nuevo enemigo. Ya no lucha por su orgullo, ni menos por su ego o su interés personal, con sorpresa se da cuenta que ahora lucha para proteger vidas inocentes y para cumplir con su destino de ser un sirviente de los dioses, encargado de velar por el bienestar de más de un solo mundo. Era un sentimiento extraño de importancia y responsabilidad.

Por fin después de mucho tiempo Ranma se sintió importante, con un rol definido en este mundo y un hogar que proteger. Y ahora estaba apunto de demostrar que todo lo que había vivido y aprendido no era en vano.

-¡Nos llegó la hora amigo!- dijo Rashell sacando a Ranma de sus pensamientos, delante de ellos se alza la gran figura de Eggther iluminado por las llamas que les rodean.

Eggther camina mostrando su verdadera figura, el azote de Nilfheim y terror de cualquier einjergar. Su estatura real supera los tres metros con un sobredimensionado cuerpo cubierto de una firme musculatura, la cual se destacaba por la pesada y negra armadura que le cubre todo el cuerpo. Su rostro era el de un hombre maduro de facciones endurecidas e inhumanas, sus ojos completamente rojos sin rasgos de vida, solo la furia que irradian de estos. Su cabeza coronada por su frondosa y larga cabellera blanca que cae por su espalda hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

Alzando su ahora pequeño bastón de plata en sus manos este brilla intensamente creciendo y transformándose ante la expectante mirada de los chicos, cuando termina observan con miedo que su nueva arma era una gran alabarda, un bastón largo y grueso a su medida con un gran filo con forma de hacha en su extremo superior y el diseño de estrella con cadenas colgando en su extremo inferior.

-¡Hace muchos siglos que no muestro mi verdadera forma a unos einjergars, deberían sentirse honrados mocosos... o aterrados¡JAJAJA...!- la malévola risa del gigante solo enfurece a los chicos. De vez en cuando uno que otro rayo eléctrico se deja ver cruzando por encima de la negra armadura o por su gran alabarda.

-¡¿El miedo les dejó mudos...?!- Eggther continúa burlándose mientras se mueve haciendo sonar su pesada e impresionante armadura.

-¡GEEZ¡ya es suficiente de este tipo!- Rashell corre ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos embistiendo con su lanza, pero Eggther rápidamente le detiene desviando el golpe con su arma quedando estos frente a frente. Rashell haciendo fuerzas para mantenerse erguido sosteniendo su lanza observa con horror al monstruo frente a él, se dio cuenta que apenas le llegaba a la cintura.

-¡Buen intento einjergar!- Eggther aplicando un poco más de fuerza empuja con su brazo y Rashell sin poder evitarlo sale volando como si nada varios metros cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Eggther sonriendo apenas notó que dos flechas impactaron en su armadura quedándose clavadas en ella, el demonio observa las flechas como sino las sintiera y luego mira fijamente con sus ojos rojos al pequeño Méril que con su arco en mano apenas puede tragar saliva por el miedo que empieza a sentir.

-¡Ese fue un grave error mocoso!- Eggther a caminar hacia Méril, el cual desesperado comienza a disparar flechas una tras otra pero todas son detenidas por el arma del demonio.

-¡ES MI TURNO!- Ranma apareciendo de la nada corre hacia Eggther intentando un ataque frontal, este sonríe esperándolo.

-¡UMISEN KEN!- al grito de Ranma este desaparece frente a Eggther y reaparece detrás de él dando un pequeño salto para atacarlo directo en su espalda.

Pero Eggther aún sonriendo da un leve giro hacia atrás a increíble velocidad deteniendo a Ranma con un fuerte golpe de su gran codo dejándolo aturdido, pero seguido de este Eggther continúa su giro dando un feroz golpe con su alabarda estirada en una mano en pleno cuerpo del pobre Ranma.

Ranma medio aturdido en el aire después del fuerte golpe de codo apenas vio venir el filo de la alabarda, sin hacer nada sintió como este lo golpeaba de lleno en su pecho -es el fin...- pensó antes de sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica que acompañó el golpe para dejar de sentir su cuerpo.

-¡RAAANMAAAA!- el grito desesperado de Rashell y Méril se dejó sentir en el lugar, el cuerpo de Ranma fue a volar a gran velocidad destrozando un tronco de un árbol en el camino antes de detenerse con violencia en otro.

-¡RAANMAAA!- Méril corre hacia su amigo mientras que Rashell se interpone entre ellos y Eggther con su lanza en mano mirándole con verdadero odio.

-¡¡¡RAAAAANMAAAAAA!!!- el gritó de terror de Akane hace saltar a toda la familia, la chica cae de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de abrazar su cuerpo por el frío que siente. Lágrimas caen por su desesperado rostro.

-¡Akane... Akane escúchame... Akane!- Millia se arrodilla frente a la chica remeciéndola con fuerza para intentar sacarla del estado de shock en que se encuentra.

Nina está de pie mirando fijamente el horizonte, sus puños están apretados al igual que sus dientes con una mirada de impotencia e ira -Ranma... ¡no puede ser!- piensa en voz alta ignorando las peticiones de la familia preguntando que ocurre.

-¡Akane escúchame!- la chica de cabellos cortos reacciona observando a su amiga Millia que la tenía firmemente sujetada por los hombros, Ranma... Ranma está... su dolor... su voz... ¡NO LO SIENTO!-

Kasumi y Nabiki solo observan aterradas a su hermana presa del dolor con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Soun ni siquiera quiere acercarse, y Nodoka adivinando de que hablan tampoco puede soportar los deseos de llorar. Genma era solo un Panda.

Pero Nina de pronto sonríe -Akane... si recién estás aprendiendo a sentir está clase de cosas, no deberías de juzgar los hechos antes de estar segura de tus emociones...-

Akane aún con lágrimas observa confundida a la valkiria. Millia dejándola se levanta y deteniéndose junto a Nina observando el horizonte también sonríe -¡Ya veo...!-

Akane sin entender se limpia las lágrimas y cerrando sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse e intentar sentir nuevamente las presencias como lo hiciera hace un momento queda sorprendida -él... él esta...-

La chica de cabellos cortos se levanta de un salto riendo -¡ÉL ESTÁ...!-

Millia y Nina le devuelven la sonrisa pensando en lo mismo -Millia ¿como fue que Akane tiene esas habilidades?... ¿será que?-

-Lo dudo dama Nina- le responde en voz baja la chica hada admirando como Akane estaba repuesta ahora llorando de felicidad -en verdad lo dudo... pero si fuese así entonces ella es...-

-¡¿Qué sucede, acaso están molestos por algo que hice?!- preguntó Eggther burlándose de Rashell que se mantiene con firmeza frente a él -¿por qué no vas con tu amigo a buscar las mitades de su cuerpo?- una malévola risa precedió a sus palabras.

-¡Ranma!- Méril se arrodilla al lado de su amigo revisando rápidamente su cuerpo quedando sorprendido, Ranma abre los ojos lentamente, cuando ve a Méril se levanta con rapidez sintiendo un terrible dolor y tosiendo algo de sangre.

-¡Ranma estas entero!- dice emocionado Méril -¿pero como...?-

Ranma sorprendido se observa a si mismo, aquella parte de armadura plateada que protege su pecho había soportado el impacto partiéndose en dos, pero Ranma apenas tenia un rasguño -¡esto es... esto es increíble!- dice con dificultad Ranma observándose a si mismo -¡estoy vivo!-

Eggther les da una mirada molesta -no cualquier armadura divina puede soportar un ataque tan fuerte como ese...- murmura sospechosamente, cuando se fija en el emblema del uniforme de Rashell frente a él.

-¡¿DRAGONES ROJOS?!- la pregunta de Eggther puso en alerta a los chicos -¡¿LOS MALDITOS DRAGONES ROJOS DE...?!- el rostro descompuesto del demonio preocupa a los jóvenes einjergars -DE... ¡¡¡FREI!!!-

-¡¡¡ESE MALDITO AESIR FREI!!!- la furia de Eggther hace que su armadura desprenda relámpagos en todas direcciones, Ranma ya más repuesto intenta acercarse a Rashell empuñando nuevamente su katana.

-¡nunca volveré a sufrir esa humillación...!- la voz de Eggther era atemorizante -¡NUNCA MÁS PERDERE ANTE ESE MALDITO DE FREI!-

Los tres chicos se miran -tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto- dice Ranma intentando mantener la calma.

Eggther furioso se arroja hacia los tres chicos dando descontrolados y rápidos golpes con su alabarda, estos apenas pueden esquivarlos dando saltos y anteponiendo sus armas pero al no poder soportar la fuerza de Eggther salen disparados ves que lo intentan.

Méril salta intentando su ataque de Lluvia de Luz pero Eggther solo antepone su arma deteniéndolo, detrás Rashell prueba otro golpe pero termina otra vez enterrado en el tronco de un árbol, Ranma por su parte intenta una rápida serie de golpes que con sorpresa nota que Eggther detiene a una velocidad increíble para su gran tamaño, finalmente Ranma salta apoyando su pie en el bastón del arma del demonio y dando un rápido corte logra provocarle un rasguño en su mejilla. Pero Eggther con furia golpea a Ranma con su mano libre enviándolo a volar.

-¡¡¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TI SIRVIENTE DEL MALDITO FREI!!!- brama con una ira descontrolada mientras Ranma intenta girar su cuerpo en pleno vuelo.

-¡GEEZ NO!- Rashell esta aterrado al notar que su amigo esta expuesto, Méril se queda mudo intentando preparar una flecha pero los golpes y heridas que ha recibido se notan por su estado de debilidad y la dificultad que tiene para tomar la cuerda con precisión poniéndose aún más nervioso.

-¡RANMA SAL DE AHÍ!- grita Rashell.

Ranma girando su cuerpo en el aire ve como Eggther lo observa con furia extendiendo su mano hacia él -¡MALDCIÓN!- dice para si angustiado -¡¿QUÉ HAGO AHORA?!-

Frei abre sus ojos observando la batalla de sus sirvientes contra Eggther, las aguas de la fuente comienzan a estremecerse.

-¡No queda más tiempo!- Frei estira su mano en la cual porta una pequeña esfera de negra energía -¡es demasiado pronto pero... no tengo otra opción!- dice a la vez que deja caer la esfera en la fuente hundiéndose.

Eggther despliega una gran ventisca a su alrededor, mientras su mano se rodea de una radiante esfera de electricidad -siente el verdadero poder del ¡JUICIOO DE EGGTHER!-

De su manos se dispara una columna de energía mágica hacia el cielo -¡muere einjergar!-

-¡RANMA!- sus amigos le llaman desesperadamente, Ranma solo ve venir una gran luz hacia él, -Akane...- pensó viendo la imagen de la hermosa chica por un instante mientras intenta cubrirse con su katana cerrando los ojos.

-¡AHORA!- dijo con firmeza Frei extendiendo ambas manos hacia los costados, la fuente brilla intensamente disparando una columna de luz desde ella.

En ese momento el joven dios comienza solemnemente a recitar -Magia de los antiguos dioses, poder de nuestros padres, fuente de toda creación y soporte de nuestras almas...-

Ranma sintió algo extraño, pareciera que todo se hiciese más lento a su alrededor. Abre los ojos y ve con sorpresa que la luz del ataque de Eggther comienza a alentarse como si lo viera en cámara lenta, y frente a él aparece una pequeña esfera negra de energía con un extraño resplandor.

-... Para hacer lo prohibido, para desencadenar el caos del destino, para dominar las fuerzas del tiempo y llevarlas todas a mi voluntad...- Frei comienza a rodearse de una extraña luz, la misma que rodea el cuerpo de Ranma en ese mismo instante en Midgar.

Por un instante Frei titubea, como si le faltasen las fuerzas. Pero después de un momento continúa con un nuevo ímpetu recitando con autoridad el resto del conjuro -... aunque mi alma divina se consumiese en cenizas y pagaré con mi eternidad por el insulto a los dioses de los dioses...-

Ranma no sabe que esta ocurriendo, con miedo a lo desconocido observa que la pequeña esfera negra se acerca a él y comienza a crecer transformándose en un disco. En su centro Ranma ve extrañas imágenes sin razón alguna, lugares, personas, seres, y cosas que jamás conoció en toda su vida, de pronto se olvida de donde estaba, no se da cuenta que parece que el tiempo se había congelado a su alrededor en pleno cielo de Nerima.

Ranma extiende su mano hacia el disco al ver una extraña imagen de una persona que pareciera haber visto antes... al mismo tiempo que siente no haberle conocido jamás.

Frei mueve sus brazos hasta introducirlos en el pilar de luz que sale de la fuente, por un momento su rostro muestra un gesto de dolor -...bien Ranma... ¡Aquí vamos!-

-¡CUMPLE MI DESEO Y CAMBIA EL FUTURO DE UNA VIDA MORTAL POR EL DESTINO DE UN SER INMORTAL, ARRASTRA EL CUERPO MORTAL Y EL ALMA INMORTAL AL PUNTO DEL ANTES DE LA EXISTENCIA MISMA!- el cuarto de Frei se ilumina completamente por la luz que sale de la fuente cubriéndolo todo.

Ranma toca el disco como llamado por una fuerza superior, al instante un luz lo ciega volviéndose todo blanco a su alrededor. Ranma grita por el miedo y la sorpresa pero pareciera que el sonido no saliera de sus labios, ya no veía nada y no podía sentir ni siquiera su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estoy...?- preguntó el chico sintiendo una gran calma a su alrededor, y una gran paz dentro de sí, como si ya no pudiese recordar nada de lo ocurrido hasta ese momento -¿acaso ya estoy muerto?-

-No... aún no lo estás mi joven Ranma... aún no...- se escucha una conocida voz antes de que Ranma perdiera el conocimiento.

Ranma abre los ojos, la luz del radiante sol le molesta obligándolo a cubrirse el rostro con su brazo. El cantar de los pájaros y el fresco aire le hacen sentirse extrañamente relajado, tranquilo, como si todo hubiese sido solo un sueño... hasta que siente la Katana en su mano y todos los recuerdos vuelven de golpe a su ya cansada mente.

-¡EGGTHER!- Ranma es sienta en el suelo intentando buscar a su alrededor, parecía que estaba en medio del mismo bosque de la batalla con Eggther.

-¡RASHELL... MÉRIL!- Ranma comienza a llamar pero nadie atiende su llamado, intenta levantarse con algo de esfuerzo pero siente un gran dolor sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda joven?- Ranma levanta su vista para ver a un anciano sacerdote mirándole con paciencia -te ves muy mal herido... déjame que te ayude...-

Pero Ranma algo impactado aún y sorprendido retrocede levantándose por sus propias fuerzas -¡¿QUIÉN ES USTED?!-

-¡¿Yo...?!- el ancianos se ve contrariado -pues el sacerdote a cargo de este temmplo...-

Ranma alza su vista y ve que esta en el patio de un hermoso templo budista, el estaba confundido -pero... pero si este es el templo que destruyó Eggther...-

El chico no quiso escuchar más y sale corriendo a toda velocidad ante la preocupada mirada del monje.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!- se pregunta desesperado mientras recorre las calles, en eso se detiene notando algo extraño en el ambiente, las casas, los vehículos ya no le eran familiares -¡esto es Nerima!...¡¿O NO?!-

Ranma corre con tanta distracción que casi es arroyado un par de veces llevándose los insultos de los conductores, mientras más observa, más conocida y a la vez distinta se le hace la ciudad, y lo peor de todo es que no hay rastros de sus amigos ni del demonio Eggther.

El chico da la vuelta en una esquina para ver la entrada del dojo a la distancia, y una mujer barriendo la entrada -¡Kasumi!- piensa Ranma con la esperanza de que todos sus temores fueron infundados y de que Eggther no destruyó media Nerima mientras estaba inconsciente.

Pero cuando llega cerca de la mujer se queda quieto, paralizado casi en estado de shock.

La mujer se da cuenta de que Ranma estaba observándole, al verle bien se sorprende por ver a un joven vestido con capa, armadura, una katana y extrañas ropas desconocidas, pero lo que más le sorprende es el estado tan maltrecho del chico -¿disculpe necesita algo?- pregunta amablemente, esa voz se le hace familiar a Ranma.

-No... no puede ser... usted es...- Ranma intenta recordar esa voz y ese rostro, estaba pálido -¿usted es...?-

La señora al escuchar tan confundido al joven se siente un poco extrañada, pero viendo sus heridas pensó que quizás necesitaba ayuda -¿disculpe joven pero necesita ayuda...?-

-¡USTED ES LA MAMÁ DE AKANE!- grita desesperado Ranma, la señora Tendo le mira sin entender su reacción.

Ranma ya no puede más con la emoción, la sorpresa, el cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas mezcladas con la perdida de sangre -entonces... si debo estar muerto...- murmura antes de que sus ojos se cerraran desmayándose en frente de la señora Tendo.

-¡SOUN!- la señora llama asustada al interior de la casa -¡SOUN QUERIDO VEN URGENTE...!- mientras corre para auxiliar al extraño joven.

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

**FIN DE LA PARTE PRIMERA.**

* * *

Gilgamech¿les está gustando el extraño giro que tomó la historia?... espero que ya ninguno quiere dejar de saber que está ocurriendo con nuestro pobre héroe... y que yo solo estoy escribiendo esto para molestares y hacerles mayor la espera de lo que viene...jejeje, bueno ya no molesto más y continúen con la aventura...

* * *

Ranma se siente extraño, todo su cuerpo estaba profundamente relajado. Una dulce fragancia inunda el lugar donde estaba y su piel puede sentir la suave superficie en la cual se encuentra recostado.

Lentamente el abre sus ojos, la suave luz del sol de la mañana entra por una conocida ventana. Ranma reconoce perfectamente el lugar, era su habitación, pero no estaba idéntica a como la conocía por la decoración de las paredes y algunos muebles totalmente desconocidos para él.

En eso el chico comienza a recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos desde que regresara de Asgard. Su relación con Akane y las distintas batallas que tuvo con los enviados de Hel junto a sus nuevos amigos -¿fue todo un sueño?- pensó aún aturdiido observando con curiosidad la habitación -¿y donde estoy ahora?-

Ranma quiso levantarse pero un fuerte dolor le hizo caer de nuevo en la cama con un quejido que escapó de sus labios -¡maldición no era un sueño!- murmuró con preocupación al recordar lo sucedido con Eggther, pero también una extraña alegría lo inundó al pensar que su nueva relación con Akane no fue un sueño.

Con algo de dolor el observa mejor a su alrededor -si... es mi habitación ¿pero como?- se fija que en el suelo a su lado hay una bandeja con algunos medicamentos y vendajes -pero los muebles... no está igual, además ¿cuando regrese a casa?- pensaba el chico -yo solo recuerdo que... ¡un momento yo estaba en el templo y nada estaba destruido y luego vine al dojo cuando...!-

Se quedo mudo al recordar la más extraña imagen que haya visto en su vida -¡ERA LA SEÑORA TENDO!- dejó escapar su voz a la vez que la puerta se abre entrando una mujer a la habitación usando un vestido al más puro estilo occidental con un delantal y una sonrisa agradable en sus labios que Ranma pudo reconocer como de Kasumi, pero su rostro era más parecido al de Akane también por su pelo corto y su mirada. Era ella, la madre de Akane, tal como la viera en las fotografías de la familia Tendo y como recordara en sus visiones en Asgard cuando estuvo apunto de morir.

-Buenos días mi joven invitado, me alegra que al fin despertaras, mi esposo y yo estábamos muy preocupados por tu bienestar...- la dulce voz de la mujer hizo a Ranma confirmar todos sus pensamientos, si era ella, la madre de Akane, la misma voz que escuchó en Asgard.

-Se... se... señora Tendo...- tartamudeó Ranma sentándose con algo de dificultad en su cama, para darse cuenta que tenía un suave pijama de color amarillo con diseños blancos -yo...- continúo llamando la atención de la mujer -yo... ¡¿no estoy muerto?!-

La agradable risa de la mujer hizo a Ranma ruborizarse al recordar a Akane, era la misma forma de reír de ella.

-Pues claro que no estás muerto... creo que debiste tener un gran accidente, el doctor dijo que tuviste mucha suerte de seguir vivo- terminó diciendo aún con alegría -¡llamaré a mi esposo y por mientras me harás el favor de tomar tu medicina¿bien?-

Ranma no pudo responder cuando ella ya había dejado la habitación, él se quedo mirando la bandeja con medicamentos sin pensar en nada, finalmente toma en su mano un par de tabletas y con la otra el vaso de agua -¡¿qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí...?- pensó en voz alta antes de tomarse su medicina obedientemente sin siquiera preguntarse de por que lo hacía.

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

**PARTE 2 : "UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD"**

-¡Es muy agradable la dama!... ¿no mi joven Ranma?- Ranma sorprendido escupe el agua -... Ranma... Ranma... eso no son modales para un soldado de Asgard...-

Frente al chico aparece como si fuese un fantasma la imagen semitransparente del joven dios Frei -lamento haberte asustado pero tengo que decirte que es verdad que no estás muerto, fui yo quien te traje al pasado con uno de mis hechizos...-

Ranma le mira incrédulo -o sea que yo... ¡estoy en el pasado!-, Frei asiente mirándole con alegría -no encontré otra forma de salvar tu vida, ustedes los jóvenes son muy impulsivos... ¿cómo es eso de desafiar directamente a un ser como Eggther?-

El chico le mira pensando en las palabras de Frei, ahora todo concordaba, el Templo con el sacerdote que en su tiempo estaba abandonado, los cambios en la ciudad y por supuesto la señora Tendo -esto es el pasado... el pasado de Nerima...-

-Exactamente unos doce o catorce años... no estoy seguro, manejar esta clase de hechizos es muy inestable aún para un dios como yo- dijo Frei cruzándose de brazos con toda clama como si haber viajado al pasado fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Ranma le mira indignado -¡¿pero como que el pasado?!... ¡¿y mis amigos, y Akane... y Eggther?!- Frei observa con paciencia al chico -¡¿Acaso yo escape abandonándolos a todos?!-

Pero Ranma se queda mudo al escuchar como Frei ríe en verdaderas carcajadas por sus palabras -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES TAN GRACIOSO...?!- alzó la voz furioso llamando la atención del divertido dios.

-Ranma... ¿acaso no aún no te has dado cuenta?- Frei vuelve a mirarle con una paciencia que hace a Ranma sentirse arrepentido de su actitud irreverente hacia él -estas en el pasado... Eggther, Nerima, tus amigos y tu querida Akane ni siquiera se encuentran en peligro... no por lo menos hasta dentro de unos cuantos años más...-

Ranma se sonroja por la forma en que Frei habla de Akane, pero también se da cuenta de lo que dice el dios es verdad, nada había ocurrido aún en Nerima, ni siquiera él vivía hay todavía -pero entonces... ¿por qué me trajo hasta aquí... Lord Frei?-

Frei con una gran sonrisa estaba apunto de responderle cuando se sienten pasos acercándose por el pasillo -... creo que lo discutiremos después mi joven Ranma, por ahora será mejor que ocultes tu identidad¡no queremos provocar ningún cambio drástico en el pasado!, eso no sería nada recomendable... ¡hasta pronto!-

-¡LORD FREI ESPERE YO...!- Ranma quiso levantarse pero ya era tarde, Frei se había desvanecido en el aire justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y la Señora Tendo entrara con un joven hombre de su misma edad, de pelo largo y oscuro con una amplia sonrisa que Ranma pudo reconocer con facilidad, pero se quedo callado mirándole por la sorpresa de verlo tan distinto a como le conocía en su tiempo.

-¡Me alegra que ya estés conciente!- dijo el joven hombre mientras se arrodillaba para sentarse cerca del joven Ranma que aún sorprendido le mira desde su cama -mi nombre es Soun... Soun Tendo, soy el jefe de este hogar y dueño y representante del respetado dojo Tendo-

Ranma solo pudo hacer una leve reverencia sin dejar de observar al joven Soun, sin su bigote se veía muy distinto, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su mirada alegre y decidida muy distinto al Soun que conocía en el futuro con la mirada melancólica en todo momento.

-Mi nombre es Ran...- Ranma se quedo pensativo recordando las palabras de Frei sobre su identidad -o sea mi nombre... mi nombre... mi nombre es...- el chico comienza a tartamudear pero no se le podía ocurrir ningún nombre adecuado para él, no podía elegir cualquiera después de todo tenía su orgullo -es que mi nombre... es...-

-¡OH MI DIOS!- exclama la señora Tendo llamando la atención de los dos hombres presentes -¡el pobre chico perdió la memoria!-

A Ranma le corrió una gota de sudor por su cabeza, pero ante la mirada atenta de ambos terminó aceptando esta salida del destino -este... ¡oh si tengo amnesia!- dijo en un tono demasiado fingido que pensó nadie creería.

-¡Pobre muchacho, esto debe ser terrible para ti!- dijo Soun mirando por la ventana en una postura solemne al más puro estilo de un samurai mientras una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

-¡Este es el padre de Akane que conozco...!- pensó Ranma mirándolo incrédulo.

La señora Tendo se acerca a Ranma y le mira con lástima -¡pobre... no podemos dejarle así... ¿verdad querido?-

-Así es esposa mía, nosotros nos encargaremos de darle un hogar a este muchacho mientras recupera su memoria- responde Soun en forma solemne, la señora Tendo se arrodilla frente a su esposo y toma sus manos -¡oh mi Soun como me gusta cuando habllas así tan varonil!-

Soun la mira directamente a los ojos -pero querida tu te ves más hermosa aún cuando te preocupas tanto por los necesitados que yo...-

Ranma tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos¿acaso estaba soñando?, jamás pensó ver al papá de Akane comportarse de esta manera, era simplemente increíble.

El chico tose apropósito llamando su atención -este...disculpen pero yo... creo que mejor me voy para no molestar...-

-¡Nada de eso tu te quedas como mi huésped!- la voz firme de Soun dejó al joven Ranma sin ninguna opción, el no quería quedarse en la casa de los Tendo por miedo a provocar algún desastre tal como se lo advirtiera Frei.

-Ya que tenemos un invitado prepararé una gran cena de bienvenida, algo especial...- dijo antes de despedirse con una respetuosa reverencia y salir de la habitación.

-creo que debemos buscarte un nombre apropiado, ya que no recuerdas el tuyo... creo que será bien Belenus si estás de acuerdo...- dijo Soun.

-¡¿BELENUS?!- Ranma casi salta de la impresión al escuchar de labios de un más joven Soun Tendo el nombre de su capitán, antecesor y maestro que conoció en Asgard y le guió en el uso de la espada -pe..pe...pero ¡¿donde saco ese nombre?!-

-¡Vaya yo también pienso que es un nombre extraño... pero es el único nombre que venía en tus pertenencias, estaba gravado en esa katana tan especial que tenías, creo que es un nombre occidental o algo así... pero si no te gusta podría ser...-

-¡NO!... o sea digo esta bien además...- Ranma ya quería terminar con todo esto, estaba cansado, su cabeza le dolía y no podía sentirse a gusto hablando con Soun sin pensar que descubrirían quien es a pesar de que nunca le hayan conocido.

-¡Bien esta decidido!, serás el joven Belenus... raro nombre pero por ahora será así mientras no recuerdes tu verdadero nombre, aunque me temo que si estaba gravado en tu espada sea el tuyo...- Soun se levanta caminando hacia la puerta sin dejar de dar una reconfortante mirada al chico -te esperamos abajo para cenar, la escalera al final del pasillo y te presentaré al resto de mi familia... además hay algo de ropa para que te cambies ahí en el ropero junto con las cosas que trajiste- Ranma se levanta y abriendo el mueble ve solo su katana, su rota armadura y su cinturón faltando sus otras prendas

-Mi querida esposa se encargo de tomar el resto para lavarlas así que no te preocupes por el resto, solo relájate y descansa para que te recuperes- dijo Soun -¡espero que te sientas como en tu casa!- terminó diciendo mientras cierra la puerta a sus espaldas dejando a Ranma solo en la habitación.

-¡Esto es una locura!- pensó -¿pero desde cuando me ha sucedido algo normal a mi?- rió para si mientras buscaba algo que ponerse, solo encontró unas tenidas de entrenamiento oscuras como las que usaba Soun -creo que necesitaré más ropa...- en eso nota algo que le puede servir, un traje de entrenamiento de un tono café claro que se veía más viejo, pero que ha diferencia de la otra ropa le quedaba a la medida, se la ajusto con un cinturón negro -esto servirá por ahora-

Ranma antes de salir de la habitación se miró a un espejo detenidamente, no se veía tan mal a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio visible en su rostro, en eso un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza, lentamente llevo sus manos hacia atrás y soltándose el pelo lo dejo caer suelto notando que era bastante más largo de lo que se notaba con su típica trenza -bien ahora...- murmuró mientras con la cinta se toma el pelo a la altura de los hombros atándolo con firmeza, ahora tenía el pelo suelto tomado a la altura de los hombros más parecido a como lo usa el verdadero Belenus -así será más difícil que me reconozcan cuando me vean en el futuro...- sonrió para si -además ahora soy Belenus... Belenus Saotome...- rió divertido antes de salir de la habitación -si supiera Belenus...-

Ranma se sentó en la mesa bastante incómodo, muy pocas cosas estaban distintas, solo algunos muebles y la no existencia del televisor que tenían en su tiempo. Cuando el chico se sentó ya estaba servida la mesa, un aroma que hizo a Ranma saborearse mirando los platillos.

En eso entra Soun y sentándose a la cabecera saluda a Ranma con amabilidad -espero que la comida preparada por mi esposa te agrade mi joven Belenus-

Ranma le mira sin entender hasta que reacciono devolviendo el saludo, casi se había olvidad de su nuevo nombre.

En eso entran dos pequeñas niñas abrazando a Soun y saludándole con ternura, Ranma abrió grandemente los ojos al notar a las pequeñas -oh disculpa Belenus, estas son mis pequeñas, Nabiki de seis años y mi bebé Akane de tan solo cinco...-

Las niñas recién repararon en la presencia del extraño, ambas miraron con recelo -tu eres Nabiki ¿no?- preguntó Ranma a la niña algo nervioso, era extraño conocerlas tan niñas, pero la pequeña Nabiki se le queda viendo detenidamente y luego estira su mano abierta -¡te respondo por diez yens!-

A Ranma le corrió una gota de sudor por su cabeza -¡Nabiki amor eso no se hace!... ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?- dijo la señora Tendo entrando con otra bandeja acompañada por una niña de unos ocho años, era Kasumi.

Nabiki saco la lengua con cara de arrepentida -¡disculpe era un broma!- pero antes dde sentarse dijo en un tono bajo para que nadie la escuchara a excepción de Ranma -¡entonces que sean solo cinco yens!-

Ranma notó como la pequeña Akane tenía el cabello corto tal como lo usará en el futuro, el chico no puede dejar de admirar a la niña con extrañeza, era tan extraño tener delante de él a su futura prometida que no sabía que hacer.

-Aunque es un niña muy bonita- rió para sí Ranma -¿acaso nosotros podríamos tener hijas así?- pensó sin poder dejar de sonrojarse un poco al notar en lo que tenía en mente. Akane no dejaba de estar al lado de su padre mirando con algo de temor al invitado, Ranma le sonrió y entonces la niña le devolvió la sonrisa saludándolo con su pequeña mano.

Kasumi hizo la más tradicional reverencia al estilo japonés, Ranma la miró divertido pensando que se veía muy divertida. Finalmente el chico le devuelve la reverencia ante la sorpresa de los padres en forma muy seria, Kasumi confundida por que la tomaron tan en cuenta mira a su madre y esta asiente como felicitándola. La niña se sienta feliz junto con sus otras dos hermanas.

-Y ella es mi hija mayor Kasumi- termino diciendo Soun agradado por la actitud tan cordial de su invitado -hace tiempo que no tenemos visitas así que siéntete a gusto en este humilde hogar. Ranma solo pudo contestar con una sonrisa mientras saboreaba los delicioso platillos preparados por la señora Tendo, en verdad eran aún mejores que los que preparaba Kasumi.

Por unos minutos Ranma pudo sentirse a gusto olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones, y sorprendido escuchaba todo lo que Soun le contaba sobre su familia y el dojo que cuida, hasta le ofrecía a Ranma un trabajo como su ayudante en este por la gran cantidad de alumnos que tenía aunque Ranma insistía en que apenas conocía las artes marciales pues recordaba mucho por su conveniente amnesia.

Al otro día en la madrugada Ranma se encontraba mirando el amanecer por la ventana de su habitación, eran demasiados sentimientos extraños los que tenía. El conocer a la familia Tendo en esta época no es como podía habérsela imaginado. En primer lugar el dojo tiene una gran cantidad de alumnos como no los hay en su tiempo, Soun a pesar de ser el mismo tiene claras diferencias en su carácter y no es solo por la edad, las niñas a pesar de ser pequeñas son las que más mantienen su carácter a excepción de la pequeña de Akane, Ranma se sorprende de que esta niña es muy callada y tímida, además pareciera que no le gustara actuar con violencia y es muy apegada a su madre.

-¡Eso es...!- murmuró Ranma con tristeza -la Akane que conozco no se parece en nada a esta pequeña niña... empezando por no tener a su madre- el chico se ve algo triste, después de palpar durante el día de ayer la felicidad que hay en este hogar se da cuenta del terrible dolor que será para ellos quedarse sin la señora Tendo, y los cambios que va a provocar en todos.

-Es una tristeza conocer el futuro de las personas... sabes que van a sufrir pero no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo ¿verdad?- la inesperada voz pone a Rana en alerta, pero se relaja al reconocerla, -Lord Frei...- dice Ranma en voz baja para no despertar al resto de la casa -¿podría ahora decirme que demonios hago yo aquí?-

Frei apareció en forma semitransparente igual que lo hiciera antes -¡primero sígueme!- dijo a al vez que se transforma en una pequeña y luminosa esfera azul saliendo a toda velocidad por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- pensó siguiendo de un salto al joven dios -¡ya me estoy cansando de esto!-

Ranma se detiene en medio de los árboles, observa sorprendido que había llegado al mismísimo templo en la colina en medio del bosque donde luchó contra Eggther en su tiempo, y donde había aparecido ayer al llegar al pasado. Frente a él se encuentra el ahora bien mantenido templo al final de camino de piedras en el que se encontraba parado el chico y algunas estatuas con forma de leones a los costados de este.

Ranma camina lentamente hacia el templo buscando con impaciencia donde se habría escondido Frei -¡¿Dónde está ahora?!- el chico se detiene y molesto cruza sus brazos observando el sol que comienza a aparecer por en medio de los árboles, produciendo una agradable vista que le trae gran paz -¿hace cuanto tiempo que no puedo disfrutar de un amanecer así?... creo que desde los días en que entrenaba con papá... si, esa fragancia me recuerda mucho a mis días de entrenamiento¡vaya que recuerdos!-

-Es una hermosa vista, tienes toda la razón mi joven Ranma- la voz de Frei hizo que Ranma se voltee rápidamente para encontrar frente a él al joven dios sonriendo -creo que ya no puedo alargar más una explicación ¿verdad?-

La pregunta de Frei tuvo por respuesta el rostro bastante molesto del chico -¡pero que carácter!, por lo menos deberías de agradecerme el que te salvara la vida...-

Ranma reacciona ante las palabras de Frei pensando en la verdad de estas -lo... lo siento Lord Frei- dijo al fin el chico haciendo una leve reverencia -yo.. yo siento ser tan irreverente con usted- Ranma cambia totalmente su forma de ser, ahora sí parece un einjergar de Asgard con sus modales a la altura de quien ha vivido en el Valhala.

Frei sonríe -así me gusta mi joven Ranma, Belenus te enseño bien... pero no solo deberías de agradecerme el haberte salvado...- Ranma le mira curioso ante la pausa que Frei hizo -ya que deberías de agradecerme también el que esté dispuesto a entrenarte para vencer a Eggther-

El chico le miró sorprendido -¿en... entrenarme?- el rostro de Ranma mostró una gran sonrisa -¿usted va a entrenarme?... ¿para vencer a ese sujeto de Eggther?-

Frei le mira con curiosidad sin entender la emoción del chico, pero Ranma comienza a ilusionarse, su instinto de ser siempre más fuerte nace de nuevo en él pensando en lo que significa ser entrenado por un dios, y más aún el había escuchado perfectamente como Eggther hablaba que fue Lord Frei quien lo derrotó una vez.

Ranma recuerda como fue el día en que conoció al joven dios, y como este le dio una paliza en un par de minutos. Era realmente fuerte.

-¿Te crees lo suficientemente preparado?- preguntó Frei, -¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?!- Ranma muestra un gran entusiasmo que en cierto modo alegra a Frei, -espero que mantengas ese entusiasmo Ranma, te advierto que soy muy severo con mis alumnos, especialmente si estos son tan estúpidos como para desafiar a un gigante sin conocer sus limitaciones...-

El chico inclina su rostro, una suave brisa se siente a través de los árboles moviendo su ahora pelo suelto tomado a la altura de los hombros y su viejo traje de entrenamiento -yo... yo lo sé... ¡pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía dejar de luchar!... no importa si ese monstruo es más fuerte que yo-

-Lo es- interrumpió Frei -te aseguró que es tan fuerte que aunque entrenaras tu cuerpo mortal por otros quinientos años no le ganarías-

Ranma retrocedió unos pasos intentando entender las palabras de Frei- pero.. ¡pero si usted va a entrenarme entonces seré más fuerte que Eggther!... ¿verdad?-

-¡No!- la respuesta firme del dios dejó al chico terriblemente confundido -ya te dije una vez que existen seres mucho más fuertes que tu, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas vencerles...- Frei observa que Ranma le mira atentamente.

-Como te decía, tu eres un mortal y aunque fueras muy fuerte no puedes ser jamás más fuerte que Eggther, pero si puedes ganarle. Existen otros caminos para ganar una batalla, y no siempre es siendo el más fuerte, debes de usar tu ingenio, tu astucia y por supuesto tu poder interior- Frei intenta hablar en forma solemne y seria para darse aires de verdadero maestro -además no todo es fuerza física, existen otras fuerzas como el Ki que tu utilizas o la magia que es la fuerza más grande de todas y la que usamos los dioses...-

Ranma intenta entender todo esto pero parece que no comprendiera mucho -mi joven Ranma, si no eres más fuerte físicamente debemos buscar algo en lo que le puedas superar¿o acaso no es una de las claves de tu escuela el encontrar un punto débil en tu adversario?-

El chico se sintió morir -yo... ¡yo solo me dedique a atacar de frente intentando siempre ser más fuerte que mi oponente y no pensé en buscar sus debilidades!... ¡maldición pensé que podía ganar solo con mi fuerza!-

-¡Exacto!- agregó Frei -pero ya basta de pensar en lo que hiciste o no hiciste, te saque de ese momento del tiempo para darte una oportunidad de aprender un par de cosas que te pueden servir, no te aseguro que con esto ganes ya que el resto dependerá de ti, pero por lo menos podrás defenderte mejor de los ataques de Eggther y luchar más a su nivel-

-¡¿A su nivel?!- preguntó atentamente Ranma, -si a su nivel, como luchamos los serees en Asgard y como tu has visto a veces y lo has logrado por algunos segundos en forma casual... usar la magia de una manera tan o más efectiva que el mismo ki, tanto para tu defensa como para tu ataque-

-El ki solo actúa al nivel de este plano físico, por tato no tendrá efectos en criaturas mágicas a pesar de ser útil aquí, pero si logras dominar la magia como el ki tus ataques serán más efectivos. Podrás usar el poder de lo elementos que existen en la creación y no solo eso, con la magia puedes invocar el poder interior de tu propia alma, no solo usar sentimientos como la ira o la confianza para crear ataques de energía sino ir más allá al usar la misma oscuridad que trae la destrucción o la luz del poder de la creación como tus aliados...- Frei se queda en silencio mirando el rostro de Ranma, el chico se veía perdido recordando la manera en que vio luchar a los seres del otro mundo.

Ranma recuerda como Avari parecía tener una fuerza sobre humana en sus golpes, y su técnica especial la cual ejecutaba con gran facilidad en contraste al terrible poder destructor que tenía -eso...- murmuró para si el chico -¿eso es el poder de la oscuridad?-

-Si, esa es una muestra de lo que puede hacer la magia cuando la usas en su nivel más puro, en este caso la oscuridad... debo confesarte que aprender a usar magia es algo muy difícil para un humano y requiere bastante tiempo, y quizás imposible de poder dominar en un estado tan puro como llegar a los elementos que componen la creación. Por eso debes aprender a dominar aquel elemento que este más afianzado en tu alma- Frei continúa hablando mientras Ranma le escucha atentamente sentado en el suelo -además para suerte tuya ,a pesar de qque no tienes grandes habilidades para la magia, esa katana tiene el poder de un dragón, y como una criatura celestial no solo contiene su ki, también es una fuente poderosa de magia-

Ranma por un momento se siente ofendido por ese comentario de que sus habilidades mágicas no son tan grandes, pero después observa su katana -cuando vencí a Avari y a esos demonios de Hel yo use mi katana... ¡esta espada salvó mi vida!-

-Y ahora te enseñare a usarla adecuadamente, te enseñare hechizos que puedes realizar con ella pero te advierto que debes entrenar mucho en el uso de la verdadera magia... ¡porque corres el riesgo de que tu alma sea consumida si haces algo más fuerte de lo que puedes, y es muy peligroso lo que te voy a enseñar al no tener una preparación de toda una vida...!- Frei observa como a Ranma le corre un escalofrío por esa terrible advertencia -¿estas verdaderamente listo?-

Ranma se levanta decidido -¡LISTO!-, -perfecto... ¡desenvaina tu espada mi joven Ranma!- a la voz de Frei Ranma empuña su flamante katana Dragón, por un momento el chico habría jurado que la espada es la que había provocado la brisa que sacudió los árboles a su alrededor -ahora...- dijo Frei al ver a su pupilo preparado y esperando -¡ahora sentirás el dolor de un verdadero entrenamiento al estilo Asgard...!- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Soun sentado intentaba leer el periódico mientras sus tres pequeñas hijas jugaban a su alrededor distrayéndolo, de vez en cuando las pequeñas saltaban sobre la espalda del joven padre haciendo que este se mostrara falsamente enojado persiguiéndolas alrededor de la mesa mientras las niñas reían, excepto la pequeña Akane que asustada llora al ver la cara de su padre.

-¡pero Akane mi bebé si solo estaba jugando!- dice mientras toma a la niña en sus brazos, esta comienza a reír al ver como su padre empieza a hacer morisquetas.

La señora Tendo entra en la sala y al observar a su familia sonríe sin interrumpir el momento, hasta que Soun nota su presencia -¿sucede algo querida?-

-Bueno Soun amor ahora que lo dices...- la señora recuerda algo importante cambiando la felicidad de su rostro por preocupación -el joven Belenus no se encuentra en su habitación, ya se ha perdido el desayuno y no se donde estará, solo falta su katana-

-¡Pero no te preocupes querida, él es joven y de seguro andará caminando por allí. El aire fresco puede que le haga mucho mejor a su salud y recupere la memoria lo más pronto posible!- el optimismo de Soun no termina por convencer a su joven esposa que no deja de mirar hacia la entrada preocupada.

-¡niñas por que no se van a jugar al jardín, es un precioso día!... y Kasumi por favor cuida de tus hermanas- la pequeña Kasumi hace una graciosa reverencia antes de salir detrás sus hermanas que ya se le habían adelantado.

Soun observa como su esposa se arrodilla para sentarse a su lado en la mesa -Soun... querido... ¿no has notado algo extraño en Belenus?-

-Si entiendo a lo que te refieres- dijo Soun mostrándose serio -pero él es un buen joven, lo sé-

-Yo sé que es un buen joven querido, lo que me preocupa es qué le pudo haber sucedido, él no es un joven normal ¿viste sus ropas, su armadura y esa katana tan hermosa y a la vez extraña?- la señora Tendo observa a su esposo con preocupación -sus heridas no fueron por un accidente, tu sabes que esas heridas fueron por causa de una pelea...-

-Lo sé querida...- Soun se cruza de brazos -estoy casi seguro que este chico no ees cualquiera, puedo sentir por mi experiencia en las artes marciales una gran energía en él...-

Ambos se sorprenden al escuchar un ruido en la puerta de entrada, los señores Tendo corren y abren la puerta para encontrarse a un inconsciente Ranma bastante magullado con su katana fuertemente empuñada en su mano -¡¿BELENUS?!-

Ranma se encuentra de pie en medio de una gran oscuridad, en sus manos empuña con fuerza su katana mientras observa frente a él una gran luz que se acerca hasta quedar a pocos metros por encima de él.

-¿Tu crees poder dominarme?- la fuerte voz proviene de la luz, que para sorpresa del chico se transforma hasta tomar la imagen de un Dragón al más puro estilo oriental que se alza por el oscuro cielo con su cabeza muy cerca del chico.

-¿Dominarte... yo?- Ranma le observa asustado -¡¿Y quien demonios eres tu?!-

-¡IGNORANTE!- la voz del dragón hace temblar el suelo donde se encuentra parado el chico, finalmente observa a su alrededor y puede ver que se encuentra en la superficie de un pilar que se alza en medio de un gran vacío de oscuridad.

-¡Ignorante!- repite con su fuerte voz el dragón -yo soy el que duerme en a espada, mi ser y todo mi poder fueron encerrados por manos mortales el día que hicieron con los restos de mi cuerpo esa arma...-

Ranma se queda muco observando fijamente los enfurecidos ojos del dragón.

-Al fin lo entiendes hijo de hombre- el dragón hace una mueca que Ranma pudo entender como una sonrisa.

-¿Tu eres el dragón de la leyenda?- Ranma apenas puede hablar por al sorpresa mientras la cabeza del dragón se acerca hasta casi quedar frente al chico -¿el dragón que fue vencido por u antiguo samurai de mi familia?-

-Así es hijo de hombre y tu maldita familia a intentado usar de mis fuerzas por siglos¡pero nadie a logrado hacerlo todos han muerto en el intento por menospreciarme!- al dragón se alza en el cielo hasta quedar muy por encima de Ranma -¡HASTA NQUE APARECIO BELENUS!-

-¡Maldito hombre de las tierras de occidente!... ¿cómo?... ¡¿CÓMO ÉL FUE CAPAZ DE DOMINARME?!- los gritos de furia de la bestia preocupan a Ranma que aún intenta saber donde se encuentra -y ahora...-

El dragón se acerca lentamente hacia Ranma gruñendo de manera amenazadora -y ahora tu hijo de hombre, tu y tu maldita sangre extranjera que corre por tu cuerpo intentas someter mi gran poder como tu ancestro-

Ranma se arma de valor -¡ASÍ ES!- la amenaza del chico llama la atención del dragón -¡yo Ranma Saotome descendiente del guerrero que te destruyo y orgulloso de tener la sangre de Belenus te probaré que puedo dominarte!-

-¡MORIRAS COMO TODOS ESOS MALDITOS SAOTOMES POR MENOSPRECIARME!- ruge el dragón con ira.

-¡TE DOMINARÉ COMO LO HIZÓ BELENUS!- contesta Ranma furioso, si algo le molestaba era el ser ofendido por esa bestia -tu fuiste destruido una vez y como diices Belenus te dominó... ¡ahora yo te dominaré!-

Ranma levanta en el aire su katana mostrándosela al dragón con una confianza que él mismo se sintió extrañado de poseer -¿ves esta katana?, esta es tu cuerpo o lo que quedó de él y juró que someteré tu poder al mío!-

El dragón cambia su ira observando fijamente al joven mortal -hijo de hombre... Belenus solo logró dominar mi poder después de cientos de años de entrenamiento con los dioses... ¿cómo crees que un cachorro mortal pueda conmigo?-

Ranma dudó, se sintió pequeño y débil ante la majestuosa presencia del dragón que con su cuerpo resplandeciente rodea todo el espacio alrededor del pilar donde se encuentra -es verdad... Belenus estuvo ocho siglos en Asgard... ¿y si tardó tanto en dominar la fuerza de esta espada como lo haré yo en tan poco tiempo?-

"Esta arma solo puede ser usada pro alguien que jamás se de por vencido"

Las palabras de Belenus sonaron como una eco lejano en el interior de Ranma, este abre grandemente sus ojos sorprendido y después con una sonrisa de confianza alza su mirada para encontrase con el poderoso dragón que aún le observa con burla.

-¡No lo sé!- responde Ranma con una sonrisa -en verdad nos e como lo haré o si poddré... ¡pero jamás me daré por vencido eso te lo aseguró!-

El dragón para sorpresa de Ranma comienza a reír pero ya no de forma burlesca, sino con una verdadera alegría -esto será interesante hijo de hombre... esto será interesante...-

Una gran luz se desprende del cuerpo del dragón hasta que todo el lugar queda completamente blanco, Ranma se cubre con sus brazos perdiendo la noción de si mismo.

Ranma se sienta en la cama desesperado, el sudor bañaba su rostro mientras respira agitadamente sin entender donde estaba -... mi... ¡mi cuarto!- pensó Ranma coon más tranquilidad -estoy en mi cuarto-

En eso el chico observa frente a él su katana apoyada en la pared, por un momento pareciera que esta estaba rodeada por un aura dorada pero desaparece al instante -¿fue un sueño?... no... ¡fue una pesadilla!-

El chico se pasa la mano limpiándose el sudor de su frente y respirando con más calma -vaya que pesadilla- en eso siente que lo observan y gira su vista para ver la puerta de la habitación abierta y en el apoyada en el marco una pequeña niña de cabello corto y oscuro mirándole con curiosidad.

Ranma parpadea confundido -¿A... Akane?- la niña al escuchar su nombre hizo el gesto de irse -¡pero Akane espera!- la niña se detiene y vuelve a observarlo con algo de recelo desde atrás del marco de la puerta.

-Este...- Ranma se veía un poco nervioso, después de todo no siempre uno se encuentra con su "prometida" en el pasado cuando es solo una niña de cinco años.

-Este... ¿qué.. querías preguntarme algo?- Ranma intenta preguntar de la manera más amable posible.

La pequeña Akane sonríe para tranquilidad de Ranma y entra en la habitación -¿tu eres fuerte?-

Ranma se encuentra un poco desconcertado con la pregunta -¿fuerte?-

-Mi papá es muy fuerte, el es un maestro de artes marciales- dice la pequeña -pero mi papá dice que tu también eres fuerte... ¿practicas artes marciales como mi papá?-

Ranma sonríe más relajado -pues... si practico artes marciales como tu papá¡pero creo que tu papá es más fuerte que yo!-

Akane ríe feliz al escuchar a Ranma -¡lo sabía!, mi papá es el más fuerte ¿verdad?-

La niña corre por la habitación hasta que se topa con la espada de Ranma -¿es una espada?-

-Una Katana...- responde Ranma más animado, estaba muy atento observando a la pequeña Akane, era algo increíble -hasta podría reírme si le cuento a ella cuando regrese a mi tiempo... ¡Akane eras una niña muy curiosa!- piensa para si Ranma sin poder aguantar las ganas de reír.

En eso el chico nota que Akane estaba tomando la katana en sus manos -¡espera eso es peligroso...!- no alcanzó a responder cuando la espada cayó de sus manos dejando ver algo de su perfecto filo, pero en ese momento el filo comienza a desprender su acostumbrado brillo dorado.

Ranma se levanta y la vuelve a enfundar con prisa -¡las niñas no deben jugar con armas es peligroso Akane!-, la niña saca la lengua en señal de arrepentimiento -¡lo siento... tío Bel!-

-¡¿Tío Bel?!- el chico observa un poco molesto -¿como que tío Bel?-

Pero Akane no lo escucha mirando la katana en las manos de Ranma -¿es una espada mágica?, porque las espadas mágicas brillan así-

-¡¿y de donde sacaste eso?!- pregunta Ranma algo confundido, -mi mamá siempre nos cuenta historias con espadas mágicas, princesas y samuráis- responde la niña bastante animada -¿esa es una espada mágica verdad?-

Ranma cansado por la insistencia de Akane y preocupado de que esta le cuente a alguien lo que vio se arrodilla al lado de la niña pensando en algo que decirle.

-Mira Akane, te voy a contra algo pero es un secreto, y tu serás la única que lo va a saber ¿bien?- Ranma observa el rostro ilusionado de la pequeña Akane.

-¿guardarás el secreto Akane?- la niña asiente con su cabeza sin quitar la vista de Ranma.

El chico va hacia a la puerta y la cierra, después se acerca nuevamente a Akane y desenfundando completamente su katana se la muestra a la niña, en ese instante Ranma se concentra un poco para que la espada emita un leve resplandor dorado a su alrededor.

-Esta es una espada mágica, y yo soy un gran cazador de demonios...- al hablar el chico no podía dejar de sentirse importante ante la mirada de admiración de la niña -por eso estoy en Nerima, pero debes guardarme el secreto... es entre nosotros...-

-¡Si lo prometo!- dijo Akane sonriendo y poniendo una cara de cómplice -¿pero hay demonios por aquí?- ahora la niña se veía un poco asustada.

A Ranma le corre un gota de sudor pensando que la pequeña historia se le estaba complicando -bueno... yo... ¡no lo se, pero si hubiese alguno no te preocupes recuerda que YO estoy aquí!-

Ranma espero en silencio la respuesta de la niña, hasta que esta volvió a sonreír para alivio suyo -¡Si hay un héroe en mi casa!- comenzó a decir Akane mirando la espada de Ranma.

El chico le hace un gesto para que baje la voz, la niña le obedece -¡vamos Akane!, se supone que es un secreto...-

-¡Lo siento!- Akane se retira corriendo de la habitación no sin antes mirar a un sonriente Ranma -¡es un secreto!- dijo la niña en voz baja antes de retirarse.

Ranma suspira aliviado -yo y mi gran boca...- en eso comienza a sonreír -pero no puedo negar que Akane era una niña muy divertida-

En eso el chico vuelve a desenvainar su katana recordando lo ocurrido en su entrenamiento -¡maldición, fue solo un entrenamiento y casi me mata!, creo que Frei habló en serio, no recuerdo bien pero creo que alcancé a llegar arrastrándome a la casa. ¡Eso si fue duro!-

-¡Pero no me rendiré ahora, mientras más duro sea el entrenamiento de Frei más rápido podré aprender a usar la magia y mi katana para vencer a ese monstruo de Eggther!- Ranma vuelve a enfundar su espada y siente el aroma de la comida haciendo sonar su estomago -pero creo que primero debo comer algo...-

Ranma camina hacia la puerta cuando recuerda algo que lo deja bastante molesto -¡¿TÍO BEL?!-

En la mesa estaba toda la familia reunida a la hora de la cena, Ranma notó que ese día estaban cenando más temprano que de costumbre. Frente a él estaba sentadas las tres niñas, y en la cabecera un muy serio Soun que no dejaba de mirarle. La señora Tendo mientras servía la mesa tampoco dejaba de observar al joven Ranma.

Ranma comienza a sentirse algo nervioso por la forma tan seria en que le observan -¿se habrán dado cuenta de algo... o Akane les habrá dicho?-

-Belenus...- la voz seria de Soun saca de sus pensamientos al chico, recordó que en ese tiempo ellos creen que su nombre es Belenus por el nombre que estaba grabado en la empuñadura de su katana -nos preocupa donde estuviste todo el día, no es que queramos controlarte pero después de todo eres nuestro invitado y nos preocupa tu salud, especialmente al ver el estado en el que llegaste-

La señora Tendo observa en forma seria apoyando las palabras de su esposo.

Ranma los observa un minuto -yo estaba... entrenando-

-¡¿Entrenando?!- preguntan ambos a la vez, -si entrenando, pero creo que no me enncontraba aún lo bastante recuperado...- dijo Ranma intentando mostrar una cara de arrepentimiento.

-¡Pero Belenus si aquí hay un dojo no tenías que alejarte de la casa para entrenar!, además como tu mismo dijiste no es bueno que te estés presionando tan duro recién levantado de la cama- dijo Soun ya más tranquilo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya estás recordando quién eres?- la pregunta de la señora Tendo casi hace que Ranma se atore, -¡¿RECORDAR...?!- Ranma recién se da ccuenta a lo que se refiere la señora Tendo, ellos pensaban que el tenía amnesia.

-¡Tanto como recordar no pero yo...!- Ranma nota el gran silencio a su alrededor, no solo los padres sino también las tres niñas le miran con curiosidad, especialmente la más pequeña Akane que piensa que él está escondiendo su verdadera identidad de "cazador de demonios con espada mágica y todo" y no puede dejar de ponerse algo nerviosa de que lo descubran.

-en verdad yo...- Ranma esta bastante nervioso -he recordado solo cosas del combate, movimientos y técnicas pero de mi vida nada más...- terminó diciendo con tristeza.

La señora Tendo se muestra también triste -Lo siento yo no quise...-

-¡no se preocupe!- responde Ranma rápidamente -ya recordaré todo es solo cosa de tieempo...-

-Pero ahora entiendo por que quieres entrenar, es por que así estas recordando algo de tu vida...- dijo Soun con su acostumbrada seriedad -pero todos tenemos esperanzas en que sea pronto-

Kasumi terminando de comer se levanta -¿ahora si papá?-

Nabiki se levanta junto con su hermana -¡papá lo prometiste!-

Akane también se levanta poniéndose al lado de su padre olvidándose de todo -papá... ¿vamos a ir?-

Ranma solo observa sin entender a que se refieren -lo que sucede es que hoy Soun les prometió llevarlas al festival en el templo- dijo la señora notando la confusión del chico.

-¡ESO ERA!- pensó Ranma en voz alta al recordar que durante su entrenamiento en el bosque pudo notar como se estaba adornando el templo y sus alrededores -un festival...-

Soun se levanta -joven Belenus ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- Ranma le observa indeciso, no quería mezclarse más con los asuntos familiares temiendo ser descubierto.

-¡Vamos tío Bel!- Akane estaba ahora al lado de Ranma tirando de su mano, -tío Bel por favor- insiste Kasumi con esa amabilidad que ya tenía de pequeña.

-¿Y nos comprarás muchos dulces tío Bel?- Ranma observa ahora a Nabiki con su rostro lleno de interés.

-¡Niñas no molesten al joven Belenus!- dijo la madre intentando mantener el orden.

-¡No se preocupe, está bien iré... quizás me hace bien un poco de diversión después de todo!- dijo sin mucha seguridad Ranma sin poder dejar de molestarse cada vez que escucha las palabras "tío Bel".

EL joven matrimonio Tendo camina alegremente por entre la gente del festival. La señora viste un hermoso kimono negro con dibujos de flores azules y rojas mientras que Soun solo usa un traje occidental de tonos cafés que lo hacen verse bastante bien.

Detrás venía Ranma sonriendo con las tres niñas dando vueltas a su alrededor sin dejar de llamarle la atención por cualquier cosa que veían en los coloridos puestos del festival. El chico estaba usando su ahora limpia tenida de Asgard, botas negras igual que sus pantalones y su camisa roja con detalles dorados, a pesar de ser algo lujosa y llamativa pensó que era mucho mejor que andar con los trajes de entrenamiento de Soun. Las niñas usaban pequeños kimonos a su medida que al igual que su madre tenían diseños de flores pero en distintos colores, el de Kasumi era amarillo, Nabiki rojo y Akane en un tono celeste.

-¡Esto no está nada mal!- decía Ranma mientras ganaba su tercer muñeco en un juego de puntería, se lo dio a Kasumi que era la única de las hermanas a la que le faltaba un premio, -¡Gracias tío Bel!- le respondió la niña con alegría.

Ranma solo gruño, pero las niñas reían al verlo así -creo que también podría acostumbrarme a eso de "tío Bel"- pensó finalmente el chico.

-¡Señoras y señores vean al hombre más fuerte del mundo. Acérquense y prueben su fuerza!- se escucha la voz del animador, el cual parado sobre un provisorio ring anuncia a un gigantesco y sobre dotado hombre vestido al más puro estilo de la lucha libre.

-¡Acérquense y atrévanse a desafiar al poderoso Yoi, este hombre venció a más de mil osos solo con sus manos!- el animador llama la atención de la gente -¡y si alguno lo venciera.. cosa que dudo ganará una cena gratis en el mejor restaurante de Nerima con todos los gastos pagados!-

Yoi sonríe con confianza, sus vestiduras eran un traje de lucha libre ajustado al cuerpo de color negro con blanco. Su piel morena y su rostro mostraba que era un hombre de unos treinta años, su cabeza estaba rapada y usaba una cinta blanca en la frente con un kanji que decía "El más Fuerte". Su estatura era lo que más sorprendía a la gente alcanzando con facilidad los dos metros y su musculatura estaba tan desarrollada que parecía una montaña de roca sólida.

-¡Papá tu puedes ganar!- dijo con animo Nabiki -¿verdad que puedes?... ¡y todos comeríamos en un restaurante de lujo!-

Soun junto a su esposa observó al gigantesco hombre que le devuelve la mirada con agresividad -hija mía yo... no pienso que sea una buena idea...-

-¡Pero papá tu eres maestro de un dojo!- insiste Kasumi, -si papá tu eres el más fuerte!- Akane sale en apoyo de sus hermanas.

Ranma observa indeciso a Soun, nota que el hombre en el ring no estaba solo bromeando de su fuerza, el podía sentir el ki que proyectaba y sabía que no era cualquier individuo, podría ser un difícil rival para Soun, especialmente conociendo sus verdaderas habilidades.

-¡pero hijas su padre no vino vestido para luchar, el podría arruinar su ropa!- dijo la señora Tendo intentando calmar a sus hijas, pero en realidad tanto a ella como a su esposo no les gustaba la violencia injustificada, eran verdaderos amantes de la paz.

Las niñas se veían algo tristes -¡yo quería comer en un restaurante de lujo!- rabió Nabiki.

-¡¿Él pequeño hombre tiene miedo?!- bramo el gigante Yoi que había escuchado la conversación -¡¿no quieres que te humille frente a tu familia maestro de segunda?!-

La gente se quedó en silencio observando a Soun, sus hijas también le miran con algo de nerviosismo y su esposa comienza a ponerse aún más nerviosa que sus hijas -yo...- comenzó a decir Soun -yo creo que no debería...-

-¡Al diablo con esas excusas cobarde!- la voz de Yoi encendió la ira de Soun Tendo, -¡esto es suficiente!- responde furioso Soun -le pido una disculpa ahora mismo o de lo contrario me veré obligado a...-

En eso ante la mirada de todos Ranma salta al ring quedando frente al gran y exageradamente musculoso Yoi -¡¿Y tu quien eres cucaracha?!-

Ranma sonríe con un desprecio hacia su oponente que solo logra enfurecerlo de una manera que aún el animador salió corriendo por el miedo -mi nombre es Ran... ¡BELENUS!- dijo a prisa casi olvidando su actual situación -¡y yo soy alumno de la escuela de combate libre del Dojo Tendo!-

La señora Tendo y su esposo estaban en silencio observando incrédulos la escena, sus hijas saltan de alegría al escuchar a Ranma.

-¡Así es yo soy alumno del respetable hombre a quién cobardemente quieres ofender, pero el es muy fuerte más fuerte que tu y si no puedes vencer a su "pequeño discípulo" jamás podrás con él!- Ranma hace un gesto de burla con las manos indicándose a si mismo como el pequeño discípulo.

-¡Insecto...!- el gruñido de Yoi hace que todo el público reunido quede en un mortal silencio, la gente se había aglomerado alrededor del ring mientras el matrimonio Tendo se mira entre si asustados por el bienestar de Ranma.

-¡Deja de hablar y demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer!- dijo Ranma retando a su oponente, el chico adopta su clásica posición del estilo de combate libre de la escuela Saotome, Soun observa con curiosidad la posición del chico -¿sucede algo querido?- pregunta nerviosa la señora Tendo, -no, nada... es solo que esa posición me recordó a alguien...- responde sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ranma.

La señora toma en sus brazos a Akane que en vez de estar nerviosa como creyó ella estaba animando con entusiasmo a Ranma -¡TÍO BEL TU PUEDES GANAR!- gritó la ppequeña.

-¡Vamos Tío Bel!- gritan a la vez Kasumi y Nabiki.

Ranma sonríe al escuchar a las pequeñas -¡AHORA VERÁS INSECTO!- Yoi se abalanzza a una gran velocidad para su tamaño que deja sorprendido al público, el chico parecía estar distraído pero en el último segundo desaparece ante la vista de todos.

Yoi frena con sus pies casi llegando al borde del ring -¡¿dónde estás maldita cucaracha?!-

-¡Aquí!- la gente aclama entusiasmada al ver que Ranma estaba parado de pies juntos sobre la calva cabeza de Yoi, con sus manos detrás de su cuerpo se inclina para ver de frente el enfurecido y rojo rostro de su oponente -¡¿con una velocidad así pretendías ganarle a mi maestro?!-

-¡GRRRRRRRRRR... MUERE!- Yoi quiso aplastarlo con sus manos pero Ranma de nuevo había desaparecido, -¡toma esto!- dijo el chico que para sorpresa de todos ya estaba a la espalda del gigante propinándole una fuerte patada que lo envió ruidosamente al suelo siendo evitado apenas por el público.

-¡¿Eso es todo?!- preguntó Ranma -¡¿y que no era este el hombre más fuerte del mundo?!-

Yoi se levanta del suelo ardiendo en furia, de un salto cae en medio del ring marcando sus pesados pies en él -¡ahora pelearé en serio... y lamentarás haberme hecho enojar insecto!-

El gigante carga de nuevo contra Ranma, este lo evita de un salto pero Yoi gira en su pie tomando con ambas manos los pies del chico sorprendiéndole, y con gran fuerza el salta muy alto desapareciendo de la vista del público. Yoi en el aire comienza a caer aún sujetando los tobillos del chico, Ranma comprendió que sus intenciones eran de azotarlo contre le suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡MUEREEEEE!- gritó Yoi, -¡DEMONIOS YO NO ME ESPERABA ESTO!- pensó Ranma angustiado viendo que si podía recibir un gran daño por su exceso de confianza.

-Quizás...- murmuró el chico -sea hora de mostrar algo de mi nuevo entrenamiento, no tengo mi espada y estoy demasiado agotado para usar mi ki, pero aún puedo usar la magia... ¡MAGIA ESO ES!-

Ranma intenta concentrarse buscando algo dentro de sí, el tiempo pareciera alentarse mientras siente la fuerza del viento en su caída y las grandes manos de Yoi sosteniendo con firmeza sus tobillos.

"La magia no viene de tu fuerza, ni de tu corazón, viene directamente de los elementos que te rodean... pero un elemento más poderoso que la naturaleza es la fuerza creadora que está en tu alma, en tu ser... más profundo que el abismo del mar y más puro que el cielo de Asgard, ese poder está dentro de ti y puede ser una fuerza destructora o una energía regeneradora... eso depende de que lado de la línea entre el bien y el mal se encuentre tu alma..."

Las palabras de Frei aparecen en la mente de Ranma -en mi alma... pero Frei no me enseño ningún hechizo aún y yo... ¡AVARI!- el recuerdo de su más temible rival en Alvheim y la poderosa magia con que lo atacó vuelve a su mente.

La gente ve en un instante como Yoi aparece en el cielo sosteniendo a Ranma de las piernas a gran velocidad dispuesto a azotarlo en contra del ring.

La señora Tendo cubre su rostro en el hombro de Soun a la vez que tapa con su mano los ojos de la pequeña Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi se esconden detrás de las piernas de sus padres no queriendo ver lo que iba a ocurrir.

Ranma en un segundo estira su palma abierta hacia el cuerpo de Yoi -un elemento con el cual mi alma este más afianzado... ¿hielo?... ¿fuego?... ¿oscuridad?- en eso Ranma pensó en todo el odio, la ira, el rencor, los celos -no... eso no es... ¿acaso será?-

Una imagen aparece en la mente de Ranma, era la imagen de Akane en medio de un gran espacio blanco -Akane... amor... cariño... felicidad...-

Ranma estira su mano con más fuerza mientras cierra sus ojos concentrándose.

-¡LUZ DEL ALMA!- a su voz un delgado rayo de energía entre blanca y dorada sale disparada de la mano de Ranma e impacta el cuerpo de Yoi a pocos metros del suelo.

La gente grita asustada al ver en un instante una explosión con forma de una pequeña esfera luminosa, de ella antes de que se disipara aparece Ranma triunfalmente dando giros en el aire para caer de pie en el ring, mientras que el gran Yoi cae pesadamente al suelo inconsciente, con sus ropas rasgadas y su cuerpo bastante magullado.

Un gran silencio rodea el lugar, Soun con sus ojos abiertos como platos intenta repasar paso a paso lo que vio para buscar alguna explicación. Su esposa solo se aferra incrédula al brazo de su marido mientras Akane y sus hijas igual que el resto observan en silencio.

-¡Tío Bel ganó!- la voz de la pequeña Akane fue la primera en romper el silencio, al instante la siguieron las aclamaciones del público. Ranma estaba sorprendido por al forma en que lo celebraban las personas, un extraño sentimiento de orgullo lo lleno al notar los aplausos y los silbidos de la gente que aún comentaba el combate.

El animador corre por entre la multitud y se sube al ring para pararse al lado del chico -¿cuál es tu nombre muchacho?-

-Ra... Belenus, Belenus estudiante del dojo Tendo- responde algo inseguro Ranma.

El animador extiende sus manos para llamar la atención de la gente, Ranma recién se percata que había sido la principal atracción de esa noche en el festival dada la cantidad de personas que le rodeaban.

-¡El ganador del combate es Belenus, representante del dojo Tendo!- a la voz del animador la gente nuevamente levanta aclamaciones hacia el chico, inmediatamente comenzaron también los comentarios acerca del "gran" dojo Tendo entre los vecinos y que su dueño Soun Tendo era uno de los más respetados de todo Japón.

Soun no pudo dejar de sentirse orgulloso ante las miradas de admiración que él y su familia provocaron a su alrededor, más aún cuando Ranma ya llegaba a reunirse con ellos. Akane que ya la había dejado en el suelo su madre corre para abrazar a su "tío Bel". Nabiki y Kasumi tan felices como ella también felicitan a Ranma.

Esa noche la familia Tendo y su nuevo miembro celebran la victoria de este con una gran cena fuera de casa. En un lujoso restaurante de Nerima donde aún algunas personas observan a Soun y Ranma comentando lo ocurrido en el festival.

Las niñas estaban fascinadas por el lugar, especialmente Nabiki que no dejaba de mirar a las señoras que ahí comían e intentaba imitar sus modales causando la sonrisa de sus padres y de Ranma que jamás creyó ver a Nabiki como una niña tierna y alegre.

En eso entra al restaurante sorprendiendo a la gente el gran Yoi, que ahora vestía un traje compuesto de pantalones de vestir y una oscura chaqueta a su medida. Él se acerca a la mesa de la familia Tendo causando la tensión en esta.

-¿Belenus?- preguntó en forma seca, Ranma le observa con recelo pero lo que menos quería era provocar una pelea ahora -yo... vine a disculparme por lo que dije está tarde y también quería felicitarte por tu victoria!en verdad eres fuerte muchacho!-

Ranma casi se cae de la mesa al escucharle, -sus disculpas son bien recibidas...- responde con alegría Soun.

-Veo que usted no es una mala persona- dijo la señora haciendo que el gigantesco hombre se ruborice un poco, -en verdad yo solo quería una buena pelea, por eso lo provoque, pero veo que su discípulo es muy fuerte, tuve suerte de no pelear con el maestro... ¡JAJAJA!- la risa de Yoi termina por calmar la tensión del lugar asiendo que todos los presentes vuelvan a sus asuntos.

Ranma al igual que la familia Tendo no dejaban de sorprenderse por la amabilidad que ahora mostraba Yoi.

-Mi nombre es Yoi Fujiwara, es un placer poder conocer a personas tan fuertes, espero que disfruten su cena...- Yoi se disponía a marcharse cuando Soun lo detiene.

-¡por favor señor Yoi, sería un placer para nosotros que nos acompañara en la cena!- las palabras de Soun hicieron que el gran Yoi mostrara una cara de contradicción como si nunca hubiese esperado tal trato hacia él.

-¡Vamos Yoi!- Ranma ya más recuperado de todo esto se dio cuenta que él no era en verdad una mala perdona, pero lo que si lo tenía asombrado era el cambio de personalidad que mostraba Yoi dentro del ring como ahora fuera de él.

-Por favor acompáñenos señor Yoi- la señora Tendo estaba muy animada esa noche, las niñas estaban felices y ya le tenían cierto apreció al gigante.

Esa noche fue una de las más felices que Ranma pudo recordar en toda su vida, la familia Tendo reunida junto con él y su nuevo compañero Yoi que no paraba de contar anécdotas de su vida bastante graciosas haciendo reír a las pequeñas. Parecía que ahora las niñas tenían dos tíos, el tío Bel y el tío Yoi.

-Mi joven Ranma veo que la fin aprendiste algo de magia, por primera vez has usado un hechizo sin usar tu espada... creo que tus habilidades no eran tan malas como yo creí- Frei aparece en su forma semitransparente al lado de Ranma, el chico solo observa la estrellada noche desde la ventana de su habitación.

-No lo creo, solo imite un hechizo que vi en Alvheim- respondió Ranma sin dejar de observar el cielo -pero le aseguro que no tuvo ni un décimo del poder que debió de haber tenido...-

-¡Vamos Ranma no te reproches de esa manera!- Frei se para la lado de Ranma mirando el firmamento -no debes pensar así... todas esas estrellas que ves en el cielo no se formaron en unos minutos, necesitaron miles de años para ser lo que son, y créeme yo soy un testigo de eso!-

Las palabras de Frei hicieron reír a Ranma -¡eso es fácil para usted decirlo Lordd Frei, pero yo no tengo tanto tiempo!, si no logró hacerme más hábil con la magia dentro de poco será Eggther el que me convierta en una estrella...-

El ánimo del chico comienza nuevamente a decaer -no puedo fallarles, no puedo, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad o si no todos estaremos perdidos. Akane, Iris, mi madre y todos podrían sufrir si Eggther nos derrota y descubre a Iris...-

-¡Mi joven mortal debes calmarte!- Frei se ve algo molesto -si sigues preocupándote así lo único que lograrás será perder la batalla antes siquiera de haber comenzado... ¿es eso lo que quieres?-

-¡Claro que no!- la respuesta más animada de Ranma alegró al joven dios, -entonces tu te iras ahora a dormir, fue un gran día "Tío Bel" pero mañana seguiremos con nuestro entrenamiento y espero que esta vez lo soportes... ¡JAJAJA!-

Lord Frei desapareció antes de que un molesto Ranma pudiese decir algo, finalmente el chico suspira cansado -Akane... tan cerca y tan lejos¿cuándo podré volver a mi tiempo y vencer a ese maldito demonio?-

Ranma se acerca a su cama en el suelo y se deja caer cansado sin siquiera sacarse la ropa, lo que él no sabía era que alguien lo estaba observando por una pequeña abertura en la puerta de su habitación, y al ver al chico dormido la puerta se termina de cerrar en completo silencio.

-¡¿Listo?!- la voz seria de Frei llamo la atención de Ranma, -¡Listo!- respondió con seguridad el chico.

Ranma se encontraba en la colina a un lado del templo entre los árboles, vestía un traje de entrenamiento de los dragones rojos que Frei había confeccionado con su magia, compuesto por su acostumbrados pantalones negros con botas del mismo color y su camisa manga corta también negra con un una cinta roja atada a su cintura de la cual cuelgan dos largas puntas por su costado. Y en su espalda bordado el rojo emblema de los Dragones de Belenus.

Frei parado al lado de un árbol en el cual descansa la katana de Ranma levanta su mano mientras esta comienza a brillar.

La tierra comienza a vibrar mientras se levantan en el aire rocas de más o menos un metro de diámetro cada una rodeando al chico.

-Las reglas...- habló con firmaza Frei -son destruir todas esas rocas ¡SIN USAR TU CUERPO!-

-¿Sin usar mi cuerpo...?- preguntó Ranma en posición de combate observando las rocas que flotan a su alrededor, -Exacto mi joven mortal, solo puedes hacer uso de la magia, y espero que esta vez aprendas a controlar la magia para no desperdiciar tus fuerzas... ¡recuerda no todo es poder, debes aprender cuanta de esta energía debes usar en cada ataque!- Frei extiende su mano y las rocas comienzan una a una a moverse a gran velocidad contra el chico -y espero que recuerdes los hechizos que te enseñe...-

-¡Aquí voy!- gritó Ranma comenzando con su segundo día de entrenamiento a manos de Lord Frei.

Soun estaba de pie observando detenidamente como las hojas del árbol de su jardín caen sobre la poza, su mente estaba puesta en los hechos ocurridos en el combate de Ranma y Yoi el día de ayer.

-Esa posición...- murmuró Soun -estoy casi seguro de que la conozco... ¿pero donde?-

En eso un vago recuerdo viene a su mente, Happosai con sus salvajes entrenamientos que parecían ser más una tortura y su viejo amigo a quien no ve en años -Genma... ¡GENMA!-

Soun se sienta en el borde de la casa sorprendido -estoy casi seguro que era Genma... la posición que usaba Genma... ¡es el estilo Saotome!-

-¡¿Pero como el joven Belenus aprendió el estilo de combate libre de la escuela Saotome...?!- Soun fue interrumpido por los constantes llamados de su esposa.

El señor Tendo camina hacia la entrada principal de la casa y se encuentra a su esposa conversando con Yoi Fujiwara -¡Buenos días maestro Soun!- saludo ammablemente el gran hombre. Yoi vestía unos pantalones blancos de entrenamiento y unas sandalias a su medida, un cinturón negro junto con una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver su gran cantidad de músculos.

Soun le devolvió el saludo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa por la inesperada visita.

Yoi al notar el silencio comienza a hablar -vine a ver si podía entrenar en su Doojo, con el joven Belenus...-

-¡¿En mi Dojo?!- preguntó confundido Soun, -¡¿Con Belenus?!- preguntó detrás de ssu esposo la señora Tendo.

-Si, lo estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión que si estudio en este Dojo seré tan fuerte como Belenus- dijo con entusiasmo mientras que a Soun y su esposa les corre una gota de sudor por sus cabezas.

-¿Cuándo empezamos maestro?- preguntó Yoi sin perder su entusiasmo a un muy confundido Soun, -¿empezar que...?- preguntó este, -que bromista maestro...- respondió casi riendo Yoi -¡mi entrenamiento seguro!-

Soun observo a su esposa sin saber que decir, para alivio de este la señora Tendo ya tenía una salida -disculpe señor Yoi pero en este momento vamos a comer, si gusta nos puede acompañar mientras esperamos que Belenus regrese-

-¿El chico no está en casa...?- después de pensarlo un momento en forma seria Yoi Sonríe -¡Acepto muy agradecido su invitación señora... además desde aquí se puede sentir el agradable aroma... sería un tonto si me negara!-

Pocos minutos después llega Ranma a la casa, su estado daba lástima, Su ropa estaba completamente sucia, su cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y en su mano traía arrastrando de mala gana su katana, estaba realmente cansado y adolorido.

-Este entrenamiento si es duro... ¡maldición casi lo consigo esta vez!- reclamaba el chico.

-¿Casi?... yo vi que apenas detuviste la mitad de las rocas... espero que no te hayan dolido mucho los golpes mi joven Ranma pero ya sabes¡lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte¡jajaja!- la voz de Frei desaparece en el aire como si fuese un espectro que hablara al oído del chico. Pero Ranma ya no tenía ganas de responder las bromas de Frei y solo gruño como respuesta.

Ranma camina hacia el salón -debo inventar una excusa por llegar tarde a la comida...- pensó - ya lo sé, les contaré la verdad... ¡Señor Soun Tendo estaba ocupado entrenando con un dios para vencer a un demonio que amenaza el futuro de Nerima!... ¿sonará convincente?- dice para si en forma bastante irónica el chico antes de reírse.

-¿Algún día podré reírme así de todo esto?- Ranma suspira cansado -¿algún día podré tener una vida pacífica y normal como el resto?- en eso observa una foto familiar que había sobre un pequeña mesa en el pasillo, en ella aparecía el joven matrimonio Tendo junto con sus tres pequeñas hijas.

-¿Algún día...?- Ranma toma la foto en sus manos observándola detenidamente -¿podré tener una familia con... Akane?-

Ranma deja la foto en la mesa sorprendiéndose por sus propias palabras, algo ruborizado continúa su camino mientras su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa -¡si estoy seguro!... algún día...- murmuró.

En eso el chico entra al salón y encuentra como se esperaba a la familia comiendo y conversando animadamente -¡disculpen la demora yo...!-

No terminó de decir cuando queda en silencio observando al gran Yoi junto a la familia en la mesa -¡¿YOI?!... ¿tu aquí¿pero por que?-

-Yoi será nuestro nuevo alumno en el dojo y tu compañero de entrenamiento Belenus- respondió algo nervioso Soun observando fijamente el rostro del chico, después de todo el muchacho no era en verdad su discípulo pero no quería quedar mal frente al invitado.

Ranma observa a su alrededor, todos parecían estar esperando su respuesta -yo... yo... ¡yo creo que será genial tener a un compañero de entrenamiento!-

Con la rápida salida de Ranma la alegría regresó a la mesa el chico se sienta recibiendo una generosa porción de comida de parte de la señora Tendo.

-Come todo lo que quieras joven Belenus- dijo la señora mientras le servía otra porción sin que Ranma se la hubiese pedido -tu exceso de actividad requiere de muucha energía, pero intenta no esforzarte demasiado o no podrás responder a los que te esperan...-

Ranma abrió grandemente sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de la señora Tendo, pero al observarla esta ya estaba sirviéndole a Yoi sin tomarle en cuenta -¡¿Qué demonios...?!- pensó sin entender aún el significado de esas palabras, pero el aroma de la comida le hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Las niñas reían con las historias de Yoi mientras que Akane no paraba de observar a Ranma con curiosidad, el chico ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso pensando que en cualquier momento la pequeña Akane diría su "secreto" teniendo que dar muchas explicaciones.

-¡Entonces si estamos listos!- dijo más animado Soun -¡comencemos con nuestro entrenamiento!-

Todos en la mesa le observan con entusiasmo menos Ranma que aún maldecía su suerte por el cansancio de su anterior entrenamiento con Frei, pero no tenía ninguna excusa que sirviera para salirse de esta.

Soun se encuentra sentado de piernas cruzadas en un extremo del dojo, frente a él de pie están Ranma y Yoi mirándose a cierta distancia, el rostro de Yoi mostraba gran alegría y entusiasmo. Pero Ranma solo intentaba verse animado pues a cada momento suspiraba cansado recordando que lo único que deseaba era un baño caliente y una buena siesta.

-¡¿Comenzaremos con una pequeña pelea de calentamiento maestro?!- preguntó Yoi a Soun, el cual no se veía muy seguro de todo esto -ehhhh... si creo que eso estará bien-

Ranma se prepara para combatir de mala gana -... lo único que deseo es descansar uun poco...- pensó el chico.

Yoi se pone en guardia con sus brazos extendidos en forma amenazadora, pero Ranma desde ya comienza a examinar a su oponente notando sus puntos débiles.

-Es fuerte...- pensó Ranma ya tomándose más en serio su lucha -pero tiene fallas en su defensa, demasiadas entradas, pero es rápido a pesar de su porte... con un buen entrenamiento...-

-¡COMIENCEN!- Soun interrumpe los pensamientos del chico dando inicio a la lucha.

Inmediatamente Yoi cambia su mirada tranquila y amable por aquella furiosa y violenta que tuviera en la lucha en el festival. Se abalanza gritando hacia el chico pero Ranma salta por encima de él evitándolo.

-¡Yoi no debes atacar así, descuidas tu defensa!- dijo Ranma mientras le conecta una patada en su espalda que lo mando contra el muro.

Yoi se levanta gruñendo, pero su enojo era consigo mismo -¡dos veces de la misma forma...!-

-Pero vamos Yoi no te pongas así, lo principal para mejorar es no perder el autocontrol, si dominas tu enojo podrás concentrarte en la pelea... ¿verdad maestro? - preguntó Ranma a Soun, este solo asiente siguiéndole el juego al chico que se hace pasar por su discípulo.

Pero Soun estaba más concentrado estudiando los movimientos de Ranma -ese salto.. el juego aéreo con las piernas y el golpe... estoy seguro que es la forma de pelear que nos enseño el maestro...- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Soun -¡ese maestro...! - pensó con algo de enojo.

-¿Controlarme?- pensó en voz alta Yoi -¡Ahora verás cuanto me controlo chicoo!-

El gran Yoi nuevamente se abalanza corriendo hacia Ranma, este suspira cansado -no aprendes... ¿verdad?-

Salto nuevamente pero antes de que este se diera cuenta Yoi se adelantó a su salto encontrándose ambos en medio del aire, Ranma estaba tan sorprendido que no notó cuando Yoi con su gran brazo lo toma del cuello y girando su cuerpo para ganar impulso arroja a Ranma contra el suelo enterrándolo en las tablas del piso.

-¡AGHHH!- Ranma se levanta de entre las tablas adolorido -¡eso no me lo esperaba!- pensó -creo que Yoi es más fuerte de lo que aparenta... ¡me atrapó en el aire y ni siquiera me di cuenta!-

Yoi solo reía al ver la molesta mirada del chico -¡Hey Bel, no te enfades amigo pero esto recién es el comienzo!- terminó diciendo mientras extiende sus brazos nuevamente en guardia.

Ranma hizo lo mismo tomándose más en serio la lucha, -¡esa es la escuela de combate libre...!- pensó Soun al ver a Ranma en guardia -¡pero los únicos alumnos del maestro éramos nosotros dos...!-

Ahora es Ranma el que decide atacar primero, salta por encima de Yoi y este le espera dando un gran golpe con su puño hacia arriba, pero el chico se gira y apoyando sus manos en el brazo de Yoi da un segundo impulso girando nuevamente su cuerpo para patearlo en pleno rostro y enviarlo contra el suelo.

Con la fuerza del golpe Ranma se da un impulso hacia atrás cayendo de pie y colocándose en guardia -¡Lo siento Yoi pero yo JAMÁS pierdo una pelea!-

Yoi se levanta pero su mirada era más seria -ahora entiendo...- murmuró -con más cclama...-

El gigante se abalanza contra Ranma y comienza a das rápidos golpes con sus fuertes puños y girando de vez en cuando su cuerpo para golpear con su antebrazo. Ranma solo esquiva uno tras otro los golpes sorprendido de la habilidad de Yoi -si hubiera peleado así el otro día...- pensó el chico -me habría dado muchos más problemas...-

Soun ya no estaba pensando, solo observa la pelea de sus "alumnos" -se lo están tomando muy en serio...- murmuró -¿y yo tengo que enseñarles?-

Finalmente Ranma retrocediendo topa contra la pared -¡NO!-

Yoi gira golpeando con su brazo a un cubierto Ranma, pero a pesar de la defensa del chico la fuerza de Yoi lo envía a volar hacia un lado para chocar contra la esquina del dojo.

-¡¿Qué no eras más rápido Bel?!- pregunto el gigante riendo.

Ranma se levanta como si nada y corriendo se ubica en el otro extremo del dojo en guardia -¡no me llames BEL!- el chico se mostró enojado, pero por dentro estaba disfrutando esta palea tanto como en sus tiempos con Ryoga.

-Vamos Tío Bel-, -tu puedes Tío Yoi-, -Tío Bel va a ganar!-, -¡tío Yoi es más fuerte!-, ambos oponentes observan sorprendidos la puerta del dojo para notar a tres pequeñas niñas observando animadamente la pelea.

Ranma y Yoi se observan entre sí riendo -¡Hey Bel el que pierde invitará a todos a comer helados!- dijo con alegría Yoi como si volviese a ser el mismo gigante amable de antes.

El chico parpadeó algo sorprendido, pero al escuchar los gritos de felicidad de las niñas asiente -¡pero te advierto que tendrán que ser de los más grandes, bañados en chocolate y todo!- las niñas gritaron aún más felices que antes.

Soun solo parpadea confundido -¡esto es un entrenamiento serio!... ¡¿de que están hablando?!-

-¡Ahora...! dijo Yoi -¡se inicia la mortal batalla por los helados!-

-¡Y los dulces!- agregó Ranma riendo de la misma forma que Yoi, el pequeño público estaba feliz y Soun solo se rascaba la cabeza sin entender como una palea tan seria se había transformado en un juego infantil para hacer reír a las niñas.

Ambos contrincantes se observan. Incluso las niñas se quedaron en silencio sintiendo la tensión.

-¡Tío Yoi va a ganar!- dijo Nabiki.

-¡NO... Tío Bel va a ganar!- respondió la pequeña Akane -¡porque él es un gran cazador de demonios y no puede perder!-

Sus hermanas la observan con atención y Ranma que había escuchado casi se cae por la sorpresa mirando a Akane mientras esta se sonroja arrepentida tapándose la boca con sus pequeñas manos por habérsele escapado "su secreto".

Yoi no había esperado y ante la desconcentración del chico se abalanzó sobre él.

Ranma solo sintió los gritos de las pequeñas cuando al volver su vista al frente se encuentra con Yoi.

Yoi toma al chico sujetando sus brazos contra su cuerpo y levantándolo en el aire -¿Te rindes?- preguntó mientras aumenta la presión de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Ranma.

A pesar de los gritos de las niñas apoyándolo y de la sonrisa de Yoi, la fuerza que este estaba aplicando le decía a Ranma que iba muy en serio, apenas podía moverse.

-Yo...- murmuró Ranma -yo...- en ese momento el comenzó a sentir las consecuencias de su entrenamiento con Frei, las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle y no podía librarse como pudiese haber hecho en otras circunstancias.

-Yo...- Ranma cerro los ojos recordando algo que le enseñara Frei, en su mano comienza a reunirse una pequeña cantidad de energía que no notan ninguno de los presentes.

La pequeña Akane era la que más estaba preocupada por Ranma gritando y animando a su "tío Bel", no podía creer que su héroe cazador de demonios fuera a perder ahora.

Ranma se concentra aún más hasta que se forma una pequeña esfera en la palma de su mano, al estar pegada a su cuerpo por la presión de Yoi nadie pudo verla hasta que...

-¡Descarga!- murmura Ranma apretando su puño alrededor de la esfera, esta revienta y para sorpresa de Yoi el chico se ve envuelto en un instante por una descarga de electricidad. Yoi da un grito de dolor al sentir la corriente pasando por su cuerpo obligándose a soltar a Ranma.

En es momento apenas Ranma tocó el suelo se abalanza contra Yoi propinándole una serie de golpes en su descubierto cuerpo terminando con un gancho que mandó a volar al gigante contra el suelo al extremo contrario del dojo.

-¡Gané!- dijo triunfalmente Ranma ante el desconcertante silencio de los presentes, Soun no sabe que fue lo que ocurrió, pero si pudo ver la electricidad que rodeó al chico -¿eso fue ki?... ¡no, no pudo haber sido...-

Yoi se levanta lentamente -¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?!-

Ranma no sabía que responder, pero justo a tiempo las niñas le rodean celebrando al ganador, Ranma toma en sus brazos a Akane -creo que tu y yo habíamos hecho una promesa ¿no?-

Akane solo le da una mirada arrepentida -¿estás enojado conmigo tío Bel?-

Ranma intenta mirarle con enojo pero no puede -¡claro que no Akane!, pero no vuelvass a decirle nada a nadie ¿si?- el chico comienza a reír junto con una más animada Akane -además... ¿cómo me enojaría con mi sobrina consentida?-

La pequeña niña con felicidad abraza a su tío, sus hermanas que solo escucharon lo último de la conversación no dejan de mirarla con algo de envidia por las atenciones que se lleva su hermana.

Yoi no deja de verle con curiosidad por la forma en que perdió, pero ante la alegría de las niñas mejor guardó silencio -fue parecido a lo que hizo en el festtival...- pensó Yoi -¿qué fue eso?-

Soun solo estaba sentado sin decir nada al final del dojo, habían sido demasiadas sorpresas por un día, recordó también lo que Belenus hizo en el festival y lo que ahora acaba de ocurrir, además de la forma de pelear del chico. Ahora Soun comenzó a creer que no era una simple coincidencia y algo se escondía detrás de la imagen de ese chico amable y fuerte.

Algunas horas después Ranma y Yoi se encuentran caminando por las calles de Nerima junto a tres pequeñas niñas.

-¿Tu crees que la señora Tendo se encuentre bien?- preguntó Yoi.

-Si...- respondió Ranma -ella dijo que solo era un resfriado, de todas formas el maestro Soun se quedó con ella-

A pesar de su tranquilidad Ranma estaba algo pálido, recuerda perfectamente como antes de salir la señora Tendo se mostró repentinamente cansada, y su constante tos juntó con algo de fiebre le llamó la atención. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era que Soun parecía estar demasiado tranquilo, como si supiera que estuviera pasando antes de llamar al doctor de la familia. Después de eso a pesar de su preocupación Soun les pidió que sacaran a las niñas como se lo habían prometido.

Pero lo que más preocupó a Ranma fue la reacción de las niñas, por sus comentarios pareciera que no es primera vez que la señora se enferma.

-¡¿RANMA?!- Yoi levanta su voz para despertar al chico que estaba en las nubes -¿estas bien?-

-¿Qué...?- Ranma observa como Yoi y las niñas le miran fijamente -eh... ¡claro que estoy bien solo andaba distraído!-

Los cinco se encuentran en una fuente de soda, Ranma a pesar de su costumbre de no entrar a comer helado como hombre no dijo nada, después de todo ahora andaba con Yoi y las niñas. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la estupidez de esas ideas suyas sobre la "masculinidad".

Otra cosa que sorprendió a Ranma fue la facilidad con que Yoi pagó las mejores copas de helados como si el dinero no le importara.

Mientras las niñas disfrutaban sus helados, Ranma no dejaba de mirar por la ventana el paso de la gente, algo le molestaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la señora Tendo, después de todo en su tiempo ella estaba...

-¡¿MUERTA?!- el chico abre grandemente sus ojos por la revelación que acaba de pasar por su mente -¡la señora Tendo murió cuando Akane era una pequeña niña...-

Ranma asustado observa a las niñas frente a él -sus pequeñas niñas... la pequeña Akane... ¿acaso la señora Tendo se encuentra enferma desde antes...?-

Los pensamientos de Ranma viajan por todos estos extraños hechos -¿acaso el papá de Akane ya sabe que está enferma¿por eso es que la señora Tendo solo dijo que era un resfriado?... ¡¿acaso ella sabe que va a morir?!-

-¡¿Acaso es el tiempo en que ella va a morir?!- se preguntó en su mente el chico, Yoi lo observa preocupado -¡vamos Ranma sírvete antes de que te lo quite!- dijo el gigante con una sonrisa, Ranma intentando ocultar su preocupación comienza a comer obligándose a tragar, pero no podía pensando en la madre de Akane.

A la salida del local Ranma no notó que otro chico se le estaba acercando, repentinamente este choco con él y después salió corriendo por entre la gente.

-¿Ranma estás bien?- preguntó Yoi, Ranma algo confundido solo asiente, pero al pensar más detenidamente comienza a revisarse los bolsillos y el cuerpo hasta que -¡falta el cristal!-

Yoi y las niñas lo miran preocupado mientras Ranma se revisa el cuello notando que la cadena con su cristal púrpura que le diera Millia había desaparecido -¡ese chico me robó el cristal!... Yoi ya regreso-

Ranma dando grandes saltos llega a los tejados de las casas para continuar su persecución ante la atónita vista de Yoi y las niñas.

En un terreno de una vieja y abandonada construcción un chico de unos catorce o quince años vestido con ropas algo gastadas llega corriendo dejando su cuerpo descansar apoyado en una columna de cemento. El abandonado edificio a medio construir solo estaba rodeado de algunos árboles y algunos montones de escombros. Carteles anunciando su pronta demolición es lo único nuevo del lugar.

El chico de pelo café y largo tomado en un pequeña coleta observa el cristal que cuelga de la cadena en sus manos, la hermosa piedra púrpura emite un suave resplandor que atrae su atención. El chico saca de uno de sus bolsillos un viejo par de lentes y se los coloca sin dejar de admirar la joya.

-¡Creo que es un joya...!- dice con admiración el muchacho, pero la alegría de su rostro es remplazada de pronto por un profunda tristeza -quizás sea el recuerdo de alguien importante... quizás no este bien y debería... ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?-

-¡El pequeño roedor al fin trajo algo que valga la pena!- el chico observa con temor de donde provienen las voces, un grupo de unos veinte o más pandilleros aparecen vistiendo casacas negras, cada uno con distintos cortes de pelo y armados con cuchillas y cadenas se acercan riendo al chico.

-¡TA... TAKESHI!- dijo el chico asustado.

-¡Déjame ver eso!- le dijo quitándole la joya con brusquedad el líder de la banda conocido como Takeshi. Parecía un joven de unos veinte años como los demás, sus vestimentas eran las más llamativas del grupo pues tenía una camisa china de color negro y lentes oscuros que combinaban con su pelo negro y corto -creo que esto pagará parte de tu deuda...-

-¡Pero eso debe valer mucho, con eso debería pagar todo lo que te debo!- exclamó con rabia el chico. Pero Takeshi le da un fuerte golpe mandándolo contra el pilar -¡no he pedido tu opinión roedor!... ¡AHORA QUIERO QUE VAYAS Y SIGAS ROBANDO!-

-¡NO SOY UN LADRÓN!- se defendió el chico, -¡¿ah no?!... ¿y como fue que trajistee esto?- se burla mostrándole la piedra que cuelga de la cadena -recuerda que me debes mucho dinero y si no lo veo pronto tu linda mamita va a saber en que anda su buen hijo...-

-Pero yo...- el chico se queda callado mirando con tristeza a Takeshi -yo no quería... ¡tu me obligaste!-

-¡Creo que el roedor necesita un recordatorio de quien manda...!- a su orden dos pandilleros se acercan con malas intenciones al chico haciendo sonar sus nudillos -pero no lo maltraten mucho que lo necesito en las calles...-

-¡Nada más cobarde que abusar de un chico indefenso!-

Los pandilleros se detienen mirando en todas direcciones de donde proviene la voz -¡¿Quien te crees que eres?!- preguntó furioso Takeshi.

-¡Su ángel guardián!... ¿quién más?- en medio de ellos aparece de la nada Ranma, vestido con su traje negro de Asgard, de brazos cruzados y una confiada sonrisa observa al pandillero Takeshi.

-¡muy gracioso!- Takeshi hace un ademán y sus hombres rodean a Ranma cada uno armas distintas en sus manos, además de las cadenas y cuchillas algunos tenían palos e incluso uno lucía una katana que a Ranma le daba vergüenza ver como la manejaba.

Ranma ni siquiera se inmutó -les recomiendo que ataquen todos a la vez... quizás así unos cobardes como ustedes tengan la posibilidad de... tocarme-

La broma de Ranma no les cayó muy bien, inmediatamente un furioso Takeshi ordenó que lo atacarán, mientras en silencio el chico miraba preocupado a su misterioso benefactor.

Ranma ni siquiera se movió mientras tres pandilleros se arrojan sobre él, cuando el primero quiso herirlo con su cuchilla por la espalda Ranma solo corrió su cuerpo evitándolo a la vez que le conectaba un fuerte codazo en el estómago que lo envió contra el suelo sin aire, inmediatamente a otro y evitando sin esfuerzo alguno dio un pequeño salto girando su cuerpo para patearlo en el rostro. El tercer chico se quedó quieto con terror observando a Ranma, este último suspiró cansado y con un certero golpe de puño lo mandó a volar.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó con burla Ranma mientras Takeshi solo se enfurecía más ante el miedo que comienzan a sentir sus hombres. El chico al cual Ranma protegía sonría viendo el espectáculo.

En eso uno tras otro los pandillero se arrojan contra Ranma pero este moviéndose entre ellos los golpea una y otra vez dando increíbles muestras de su técnica superior -¡y yo que quería descansar!- piensa molesto sin tomar en cuenta a otro oponente con una cadena, la cual Ranma toma con su manos y asiendo algo de fuerza se la arrebata amarrándolo con ella y pateándolo lejos.

Un pandillero iba a golpear con un palo a Ranma por la espalda cuando siente un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo hace detenerse, al voltear ve como el chico protegido por Ranma es el que lo había pateado sin éxito.

-¡ROEDOR INSOLENTE!- el pandillero lo toma del cuello de la chaqueta pero lo suelta al sentir un fuerte dolor que lo hace gritar, al caer sentado en el suelo el chico sonríe -¡gracias Betty!- le dijo a la pequeña lagartija en su hombro.

Pero el pandillero aún más furioso que antes levanta su arma contra el chico cuando siente que le tocan el hombre -¿qué no ibas a usar eso conmigo?- el pandillero palidece antes de que Ranma de una patada lo mande volando a ras del suelo pasando por el lado de Takeshi.

Finalmente Ranma le da una mirada sonriente al chico y se gira para enfrentar a Takeshi -como dije hace un rato... ¿algo más?-

Takeshi mira a su alrededor y observa como todo los miembros de su grupo estaba tirados en el suelo inconscientes y bastante malheridos.

Furioso Takeshi toma una katana del suelo -¡no por favor!, así no se usa una katana- reclamó Ranma mientras Takeshi se arroja contra él, pero Ranma le toma de la muñeca asiéndole una rápida llave que lo arrojo de regreso por donde venía.

Ranma observa la espada en sus manos encogiéndose de hombros la arroja lejos de él -¡eso no parece una buena espada!-

Los pandilleros comienzan a despertar y se levantan con ganas de seguir luchando, pero Ranma desenfunda su katana que traía en su cintura -esto SI es una buena espada-

Ante todos Ranma hace brillar su katana y moviéndola con rapidez la azota en el aire disparando una ráfaga de energía que hizo explotar una pila de escombros, dejando en su lugar un gran cráter.

-¡¿QUÉ... QUE DEMONIOS ERES TU?!- preguntó Takeshi mirándose con terror junto a sus compañeros, -ya te lo dije... un ángel guardián... pero mentí...- responde Ranma con tranquilidad.

Los pandilleros pálidos observan que Ranma hace brillar con más intensidad el filo de su katana -en verdad yo soy... ¡el ángel de la muerte!- terminó diciendo con una siniestra sonrisa. Y ese fue el fin de los pandilleros, en menos de un minuto todos desaparecieron gritando y llorando por sus vidas.

-¡Ese fue un buen truco!- dijo el chico mirando a Ranma, este rió -me alegró que te gustara¿pero podrías devolverme la piedra?-

El chico le devuelve la piedra púrpura -¿cómo supiste que yo la tenía?, -fáciil te vi tomarla cuando se le cayó a ese sujeto...- respondió Ranma con seguridad volviendo a colgar la piedra a su cuello y yéndose mientras se despedía del chico -creo que ya no te molestarán más, ahora regresa a tu casa y no te metas en más líos...-

El chico asiente antes de ver a Ranma desaparecer por las calles de Nerima -¡¿viste eso Betty?!- le dijo a su lagartija -¡algún día quisiera ayudar a la gente como él...!-

Ranma camina lentamente por las calles de Nerima, aún no puede acostumbrarse a las diferencias que hay con su época -no está Shampoo ni Ukyo, no escucho las amenazas de Ryoga ni las constantes estupideces de Kuno... ¡que época más agradable!-

Intentaba mostrarse animado pero había una espina que atormentaba su alma, el sabía, sabía el destino de la madre de Akane y sospechaba que ya había comenzado. Esa enfermedad que ella y su esposo trataban solo como un resfriado podía ser la causa.

-¡estaban escondiendo algo!- pensó Ranma -pero si ya saben que esta enferma... ¡¿por qué demonios no hacen algo?!-

-¡Porque no hay una cura mi joven Ranma!- la voz de Frei despierta a Ranma de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Lord Frei?!- Ranma le observa detenidamente quedándose en silencio.

-Lo siento Ranma pero estas en lo cierto, ella se encuentra enferma, y dentro de muy poco tendrá que dejar este mundo...- Frei habla con seriedad, después de todo para un dios la muerte de un mortal pareciera ser algo sin importancia.

Ante la mirada desconforme de Ranma, Frei continúa -los médicos le han declarado un mal incurable, quizás porque ni ellos saben la causa de este mal... pero es el destino, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo, solo concéntrate en tu entrenamiento para derrotar a Eggther y el resto es historia...-

-¡NO!- la voz de Ranma detuvo al joven dios -¡NO QUIERO!-

-¡Pero Ranma tu no puedes...!- las palabras de Frei en un tono paternal tratan de calmarlo.

-¡No lo acepto... no quiero aceptarlo!- Ranma golpea el muro provocando que este se trice completamente -no quiero dejar que la mamá de Akane muera...-

Frei lo observa con detenimiento, hasta se podría decir que en su rostro existe algo de tristeza.

-¿Lord Frei...?- la voz de Ranma era más humilde -¿no puede un dios... sanarla?-

-Si- respondió con toda calma Frei -yo tengo el poder para sanarla...-

Ranma casi salta de la alegría mirándole -¡pero no debo!- al escuchar esa respuuesta tan fría el rostro del chico se descompone.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO DEBE?!- Rama estaba furioso -¡QUE CLASE DE DIOS ERES QUE NO QUIEREES SALVAR LA VIDA DE UNA PERSONA!-

Frei sigue calmado -Ranma escucha... son las leyes del universo...-

-¡PUES AL DIABLO CON SUS ESTÚPIDAS LEYES DIVINAS, AL DIABLO CON SUS NORMAS, AL DIABLO CON EL ESTÚPIDO DESTINO YO NO LO ACEPTO!- el grito furioso de Ranma comienza a molestar a Frei.

-¡SILENCIO MORTAL!- la autoritaria voz del dios dejó callado a Ranma -¡hablas como un niño de lo que no sabes!-

-¡¿Ves mi cuerpo?!- Ranma observa el cuerpo de Frei, el cual se encuentra en un estado semitransparente como si fuera un fantasma -¡como ves mi joven Ranma cuando te traje al pasado hice un hechizo aún prohibido para un dios, quebrante reglas de miles de años y altere los cursos de la historia solo para salvar la vida de un mocoso malagradecido y de sus seres queridos!-

-¡Te di una segunda oportunidad¡¿y para que?!- la mirada dura de Frei hizo encogerse de temor a Ranma -¡¿Dime para que?!... ¡para que el mocoso se le ocurra jugar al dios bienhechor, al ángel guardián, al cazador de demonios pasando por alto las más sagradas normas del equilibrio de la creación!-

Frei respiro profundamente intentando calmarse -mira Ranma... siento lo que estas suffriendo, pero ya deberías de saber que hay cosas muy importantes que se juegan en Asgard, donde no es la vida de una sola persona la que peligra sino toda la creación, incluyendo TODOS los seres vivientes de Midgar-

Ranma abrió sus ojos sorprendido -¿to...todos?-

-¡Si todos!- respondió Frei ya habiendo recuperado su calma -escúchame bien Ranma, desde un principio yo te tomé bajo mi tutela con la esperanza de que algún día puedas servir a mis planes...-

Frei al notar el silencio de Ranma sigue hablando escogiendo con sumo cuidado sus palabras -Ranma... yo no tome la vida de un mortal para ser entrenado en Asgard solo por un divino gusto. Ya es hora de que lo vayas sabiendo, me queda muy poco tiempo contigo, en Asgard las cosas no están tan bien como parecen, no todos los dioses velan por la seguridad de los seres vivientes...-

Ranma estaba mudo, jamás pensó que Frei le hablara de esa forma.

-Ranma escúchame bien, es hora de que madures y dejes de pensar que en el mundo hay buenos y malos, que los dioses hacen el bien y que los demonios destruyen... ¡porque hay dioses que son peores que todos los demonios juntos!- las palabras de Frei parecen perder su habitual calma recordando algo o alguien en particular.

-Pero... ¿ya no estará conmigo?... ¿qué significa eso?- preguntó Ranma aún confundido.

-Te lo diré de otra forma¿acaso crees que Alvheim cayó solo por orden de la diosa Hel?- el chico intentó entender las palabras de Frei -debes saber Ranma que desde antes han existido conflictos entre los dioses, hay algunos que buscan destronar al supremo Lord Odin... ¿te imaginas el desastre que eso provocaría?-

Ranma quedó helado -¡¿destronar a Odin?!... ¡¿al gran Odin?!- pensó en voz alta recordando todo lo que había oído de Odin en Asgard, el dios supremo, el líder de los Aesirs.

-Así es Ranma, por eso necesito un mortal que no este totalmente bajo el dominio de los dioses como los demás einjergars...- dijo Frei.

-¿Para que?- preguntó Ranma -¿para que un mortal?-

-Eso... no te lo puedo decir aún, sería poner en peligro tu propia vida si lo supieras, pero espero que cuando el día llegue te sepas comportar a la altura...- dijo Frei dejando más confundido a Ranma.

Ranma camino en silencio por unos minutos, todas las extrañas palabras de Frei lo tenían demasiado confundido -un mortal... dioses en guerra... ¿la destrucción de todo?... ¡¿qué demonios esta pasando aquí?!-

Toda su vida pensó que era SU VIDA la que era extraña y llena de problemas, pero ahora acaba de enterarse que es el universo completo el que estaba vuelto loco.

-¡Maldición!- murmuró Ranma -y si los mismos dioses están locos entonces ¿quién cuidará de que todo marche bien?-

-¡Tu...!- dijo Frei calmadamente flotando como un espíritu al lado de Ranma -y tu novia, tus amigos, tus compañeros einjergars, los elfos y todos los seres de esta creación. Cuidar el universo no es trabajo de unos pocos, sino trabajo de todos... ¿podrás hacerlo cuando el destino te llame para decirte que es tu turno?-

Ranma sonrió -creo que... ¡no entiendo mucho de estos problemas de la creación y esas cosas!- dijo mientras se rasca la cabeza -pero creo que si pasara algo yo solo haría lo que pienso que es lo mejor para todos...-

Ahora era Frei el que estaba sonriendo con esa respuesta.

Al dar vuelta a la esquina Ranma puede ver las luces en la casa de los Tendo, tanto hablar de lo problemas divinos se había olvidado de lo principal, la vida de la señora Tendo.

Frei notó la tristeza en su rostro -Ranma... en verdad no es que no quiera sanarle, yo lo habría hecho si estuviera en mis facultades pero...-

Ranma ve como Frei hace un movimiento con sus manos indicando su propio cuerpo -cuando hice el hechizo que te trajo, yo solo pude traerte a ti, y lo que ves de mi es solo una sombra de mi alma, no tengo todos mis poderes... por eso es que no puedo ayudarte...-

El chico se sintió mal, había juzgado a la persona o al dios que salvó su vida, pero ahora sabía la razón de porque no podía ayudarlo -Lo... lo siento Lord Frei...-

-¡Pero hay otra forma!- las palabras de Frei iluminaron el rostro de Ranma -te advierto que no quería decirlo porque no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo¡es demasiado arriesgado!-

Ranma aprieta sus puños con decisión -¡claro que puedo!, haré lo que sea... ¡cambiare la historia y salvare a la señora Tendo!-

-¡Está bien pero el entusiasmo no lo es todo!- Frei hizo un gesto para que Ranma lo siguiera, el chico confundido lo sigue unas calles hasta que llegan a un terreno vació. Ranma nota que no había nadie pero ya había anochecido y era bastante tarde.

Yoi estaba de pie esperando en la puerta -¿dónde se metió ahora Bel?-

En la casa había un gran ajetreo, Soun ayudaba a su esposa la cual se veía bastante débil tosiendo a cada momento.

-Yoi yo...- dijo Soun algo apenado, -No se preocupe maestro Soun, las niñas ya están durmiendo y yo me encargo mientras no llegué Belenus-

-¡Muchas gracias Yoi... eres un buen hombre...!- respondió Soun, -Gra... gracias señor Yoi...- la señora Tendo no pudo seguir cuando otra vez comenzó a toser en forma brusca, Soun y Yoi la sostienen antes de que caiga al suelo.

-cuida... a mis niñas... por favor...- intentó decir la señora entre los arranques de tos.

-¡No se preocupe señora Tendo!- respondió Yoi mostrando una gran sonrisa -solo descanse y asegúrese de regresar pronto...- intentaba mostrar calma pero por dentro la preocupación se lo estaba comiendo.

-Y.. avísenle a Bel...- otra vez la tos le impidió terminar, Soun sostiene a su esposa con ternura pero el dolor se ve en sus ojos.

En eso llega la ambulancia y los camilleros llegan a la entrada donde ayudan a recostar a la señora, la cual ya estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Soun la sigue a la ambulancia al lado de la camilla.

Desde la ventana la pequeña Kasumi observa aterrada como se llevan a su madre, el silencio de la habitación solo es interrumpido por el suave respirar de sus otras dos durmientes hermanas -Mamá...- murmura la niña con lágrimass.

En el terreno en que estaban Ranma y Frei el silencio era tal que se podía palpar, solo el ruido de una ambulancia a lo lejos saco a Ranma de su tensión.

Frei se separa de Ranma poniéndose a varios metros de distancia frente al chico.

Ranma le observa sin entender aún.

-¡Escúchame Ranma!- habló Frei con seriedad -hay una cura, un remedio creado en Assgard pero que se encuentra muy cerca escondido aquí en Midgar, un poderoso guardián le protege y no creo que estés listo para ganarle... ¡por eso no voy a decirte donde está!-

-¡Pero...¡- Ranma se ve confundido con la actitud tan extraña de Frei -¡Yo puedo con lo que sea solo dígame donde se encuentra!-

Frei sonrió -si quieres que te lo diga... ¡TENDRÁS QUE VENCERME!-

La sombra del dios se cruza de brazos con confianza -¿qué esperas para sacar tu espada?-

Ranma estaba quieto -¿ven... vencerlo?- se pregunta Ranma -¿vencer a un dios?- en ese momento el chico recuerda con que facilidad Frei lo derrotó su primer día en Asgard, pero en eso otro recuerdo vino a su mente -él... recién me dijo que no tenía todo su poder... ¡¿tendré una posibilidad entonces?-

-¡¿Acaso me tienes miedo Ranma Saotome?!- la mirada de Frei era de espera -¡¿temes desafiar a un dios?!... ¿no pelearas por la vida de la señora?-

Al escuchar las palabras de Frei Ranma recuerda a la señora Tendo, su relación con sus hijas, la felicidad que se respira en la casa de los Tendo y la diferencia que hay en el futuro cuando ella no esté. También recuerda Ranma todas las veces en que el espíritu de la mamá de Akane le salvó la vida en Asgard, y pensó en Akane, cada lágrima de ella desde que perdió a su madre y cuantas veces el mismo se dio cuenta de cómo la extrañaba.

-Yo...- respondió Ranma -¡ACEPTO EL DESAFÍO LORD FREI!- gritó mientras desenfunda su katana empuñándola con ambas manos -¡y le aseguro que tendrá que decirme donde está esa cura porque le prometo que venceré!-

Frei estaba sonriendo -bien Ranma...- murmuró el dios -demuéstrame cuanto has mejorado desde la última vez-

En un muro al borde del lugar donde se encuentran Ranma y Frei un chico apoyado en este les observa detenidamente -¡te lo dije Betty, el no es un tipo normal!- el chico sobre el muro se ajusta sus anteojos para no perderse detalle de lo que iba a ocurrir, en su hombro una pequeña lagartija observa junto a él.

-¡no se que esté ocurriendo Betty, pero te aseguro que será interesante!- dijo el chico mientras la lagartija lame su rostro.

-¡BETTY NO HAGAS ESO!... ¡¿UH?!- el muchacho perdió el equilibrio y cae ruidosamente al suelo -esto... esto duele...¡Betty!- exclamó cansado mientras su mascota verde sigue lamiéndole el rostro.

Desde las sombras de un extraño lugar, una caverna sellada hace siglos por mandatos superiores a los mortales. Un pilar de roca se alza en medio de un pequeño lago subterráneo, sobre este se encuentra un brillante objeto el cual ilumina todo el lugar. A través del resplandor se puede apreciar la figura de un pequeña botella con diseños atractivos. Inesperadamente la luz de la botella comienza a alterarse.

La oscura agua del lago alrededor del pilar comienza a agitarse de manera sobrenatural y a moverse mostrando una consistencia pegajosa que comienza a levantarse tomando distintas formas como anillos alrededor de la botella.

-Ya viene... ya viene...- se escucha un voz de mujer, pero no es una sola pues se escucha como un coro de voces femeninas hablando a la vez -ya viene aquel que desafiará la voluntad de la reina...-

Frei y Ranma se observan detenidamente, aunque el cuerpo del dios se ve semitransparente se ve que este a tomado consistencia sólida pisando el suelo.

Ranma solo empuña con fuerza su katana en silencio, las lecciones de su padre en artes marciales desde que era pequeño, las técnicas que aprendió con Happosai, Cologne y todos sus rivales a través de su vida, las instrucciones de Belenus con la espada y las enseñanzas de Lord Frei, dios de Asgard quien es ahora su rival.

Y debe vencer por la vida de la madre de Akane.

-No... no perderé- piensa Ranma con decisión -¡no veré a Akane llorar de nuevo por su madre nunca!-

-Así es Ranma...- murmura Frei -aunque parezca cruel no puedo enviarte por la cura si no eres capaz de probarme... ¡que puedes sobrevivir!-

Las nubes se reúnen de una extraña manera por encima de los cielos de Nerima, relámpagos se sienten en el firmamento. Algo grande va a ocurrir, terrible y decisivo para el destino de muchos seres vivientes.

El líquido negro se mueve con mayor velocidad alrededor de la luminosa botella plateada -al fin llegará... el que ha de desafiar el destino de la sangre mortal... el mortal que romperá el equilibrio... el mortal que desafiara a nuestra reina...-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**FIN DE LA PARTE SEGUNDA **

**Y FIN DEL CAPÍTULO OCTAVO **

Gilgamech: Se acabó el capítulo 8, lo sé, también está continuado... ¿pero a que no estaba emocionante eh?, jejeje. ¡No me maten por esto! (). Bueno sin más rodeos les diré que el próximo capítulo será el final de la primera saga de Crónicas... ¿cómo es eso¡pues que será el desenlace de todo! (sip para que no me maten...).

Así que si quieren saber que sucederá con la madre de Akane, si Ranma será capaz de cambiar la historia... quién será ese extraño chico que anda detrás de Ranma con su lagartija, que sucederá con el gran Yoi, y el desenlace de la batalla con Eggther entonces... ¡No se pierdan el PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, que les aviso desde ya que será un capítulo ESPECIAL! (sip como el capítulo 5, ya saben de tres largas partes... si es que lo desean)... no digo más para no decirlo todo... nos vemos!

Por que Crónicas hay para mucho tiempo más...

la sección que ninguno de ustedes quiso que desapareciera (votación unánime por mail... ¡TODOS A FAVOR!)

Glosario de términos usados en el fic (ahora están con explicaciones aplicadas a la historia)

Lugares:

Asgard: mundo de los dioses, el otro mundo.

Valhala: La capital de Asgard, la ciudad donde viven seres muy extraños. Dioses Aesirs como Odin, hadas, espíritus y einjergars... entre otros.

Alvheim: Ciudad de los elfos ubicada en Nilfheim. (destruida en el capítulo 5 de Crónicas por las hordas de Hel)

Nilfheim: País del hielo y la nieve en las afueras de Asgard, muy peligroso y lleno de trolls, monstruos y gigantes.

Hel: o Nilfhel el infierno gobernado por la reina del mismo nombre.

Nerima: Distrito aledaño de la ciudad de Tokio, lugar donde habitan Ranma y sus amigos (personajes del manga de Rumiko Takahashi), y que ahora se verá mezclado en asuntos divinos por... "cosas del destino" (o por que a mi se me da la gana )

Personajes:

Odin: dios supremo de Asgard, padre de todo y señor de la creación.

Frei: dios del clima, señor de los elfos y las hadas, posee gran sabiduría y es dueño de grandes artefactos mágicos. (en está historia Frei es el tutor de Ranma después de que le hiciese prometer a un joven y soltero Genma que le daría su hijo por salvarle la vida, y Frei ahora después de la historia del manga le hace cumplir su promesa llevándoselo a Asgard un tiempo para ser sirviente y soldado de los dioses)

Hel: reina de los infiernos. (envió a Eggther a destruir a Ranma y sus amigos para mantener la reputación de su poder después que los chicos destruyeran a otros dos demonios de sus fuerzas)

Eggther: guardián de los gigantes de Nilfheim, es un gigante bastante poderoso tanto físicamente como en el uso de la magia, tiene el poder de un dios de nivel medio. (Enviado de mala gana a destruir a Ranma y sus compañeros einjergars a Nerima)

Valkirias: diosas guerreras de bajo nivel que sirven a los dioses, buscan las almas de los guerreros muertos en batalla y les sirven en el Valhala.

Einjergars: las almas de los guerreros muertos en batalla son llevados a Asgard, y viven como soldados de los dioses. (Ranma es un einjergar aún siendo un mortal por orden de Lord Frei, para ser entrenado, el porque de esto... es un misterio...)

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son conocidos por todos y si desean saber como cambian en el desarrollo de la historia...pues léanla! jejeje (en el próximo capítulo, si lo desean, pondré el listado de los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que han destacado en la historia con sus respectivos cambios)

Personajes inventados (nueva sección):

Belenus Saotome: capitán einjergar de los Dragones Rojos, un muy especial escuadrón de einjergars sirvientes de Lord Frei. Valientes y heroicos pero nada disciplinados. Belenus es un hombre de occidente, de cabellos y ojos café y representa una edad de 28 a 30 años, pero que tiene un gran parecido físico en sus facciones a Ranma, pues es su antecesor que murió hace más de ochocientos años después de casarse con una princesa japonesa (de ahí vino Ranma) tomando el apellido de su familia. En Asgard entrenó a Ranma en el uso de la katana, bajo su estilo que mezcla lo mejor de la esgrima occidental y del kendo mezclados con la experiencia de su vida en Asgard. Sus habilidades son un superdotado talento con cualquier espada y el uso de magia y ki en sus ataques con esta arma.

Rashell Kandurias: Ex mercenario muerto en misteriosas circunstancias, es un joven que aparenta unos 18 años, de cabello rubio y corto. Su arma favorita es la lanza pero como mercenario hace gala de saber usar cualquier tipo de arma. De carácter alegre y despreocupado siempre está animando al grupo en los peores momentos y su experiencia superior a sus amigos en el campo de batalla le ayuda a mantener siempre la clama. Sus habilidades además de la lanza se suma la capacidad de mezclar ataques de magias con su arma, aunque no guste hacer uso de ellos.

Méril Llewelin: Chico que aparenta unos 14 a 15 años, muerto en una guerra en la que fue enrolado a la fuerza por su padre, amante de la paz pero decidido a apoyar a sus amigos aún cuando tenga que morir luchando. Su cabello corto y desordenado en tono café y sus ojos negros resaltan su carácter amable, sabelotodo como lo llama Rashell es un atento estudiante y conocedor de muchos aspectos históricos y conceptos teóricos de la magia. Su arma es el arco del cual luce una sobrenatural pericia, capaz de combinar una gran variedad de hechizos de ataque con sus flechas lo hacen un apoyo infalible al grupo.

Nina Dalange: Valkiria novata, sirve a los Dragones Rojos y al dios Frei. Fue derrotada dos veces por Ranma y por eso buscaba su revancha, temperamental y algo psicópata. Es una chica de ojos oscuros y cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, su arma es una gigantesca espada casi de su porte y es hábil en el uso de la magia, especialmente la que es del elemento de la madre naturaleza.

Millia de Gimle: Una hermosa y amable hada que es la ama de llaves de la casa de Lord Frei, sus facciones suaves y sus cabellos hermosamente plateados que le llegan a la cintura son ejemplos de su encanto. Suave de carácter y servicial, sus habilidades con la magia son su única arma pero siempre prefiere ser un apoyo que estar en el combate dado su carácter apacible. Ella en Nerima entro a la escuela Furinkan juntó con Nina usando el apellido Dalange, para pasar por la hermana menor de ella.

Iris Motvidnir: Princesa de Alvheim, una hermosa niña de unos 6 años de cabellos negros y ojos claros, sus padres murieron en la caída de su reino y ahora Ranma debe cuidar de ella en Nerima.

Avari: Misterioso joven einjergar que se ve de una edad un poco mayor a la de Ranma, Sus ojos claros de tono azul y sus cabellos negros tomados en una coleta que le llega a la cintura son sus rasgos más claros. Su personalidad es... un misterio, un témpano de hielo asesino, que lo único que expresa es ira y deseos de traer la muerte... si es que expresa algún sentimiento, es el pupilo de Loki y aún un verdadero enigma. Su arma es una impresionante Cimitarra estampada en runas élficas, y su poder con la magia del elemento oscuro capaz de traer gran destrucción a sus enemigos. Fue derrotado por Ranma de una forma espectacular que aún se puede considerar suerte pues sus habilidades superan a nuestro héroe.

Ceniza: Demonio liberado por Frei para entrenar a Ranma en un combate en Nerima, en que se jugó el alma de Akane. Aparece en el capítulo 3 y fue destruido en ese mismo capítulo por el chico, su cuerpo era monstruoso con 6 brazos y un dominio de la magia del fuego.

Escarcha: hermano de ceniza que llegó a Nerima buscando venganza en el capítulo 6, murió al meterse con lo mas querido para Ranma... quiso lastimar a Akane (pobre... hay cosas que no se hacen), poderoso demonio hechicero que domina el arte de la magia del hielo.

Yoi Fujiwara: gran luchador de artes marciales, pero su estilo es más parecido a la lucha libre. De gran estatura y desarrollada musculatura, su cabeza calva y algo moreno tiene un carácter amable, pero en las batallas se transforma en un ser lleno de violencia y deseos de una buena pelea.

Bien amigos eso es todo, esta sección como lo prometí quedo larga, agregue un montón de elementos y un resumen de los personajes, en el futuro solo me limitaré a agregar los personajes aparecidos en el capítulo en cuestión, y si lo desean también agregaré los personajes de Ranma 1/2 para describir su nueva posición en la historia... ahora si ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	9. Maldición

Crónicas de Asgard es un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Fantasy Fics Estudios, grupo representado por Gilgamech VDJ. Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Nuestra intención no es obtener alguna ganancia de esto, solo divertirnos.

* * *

_---- Fantasy Fics Estudios ----_

Ranma de pie alza su vista para ver frente a él a Lord Frei, el joven y rubio dios de Asgard que vistiendo sus ropas de color verde esmeralda y su azulada capa le devuelve la mirada de una forma fría como jamás lo hubiese visto antes.

El dios de brazos cruzados y su cuerpo semitransparente dando la impresión de ser un fantasma se apoya en el suelo con firmeza demostrando la solidez de su cuerpo. Y como la brisa nocturna ondea su capa es una nueva muestra de ello.

_---- Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi ----_

Ranma desenfunda su katana la cual resplandece en una dorada aura que alumbra el oscuro y solitario terreno donde se encuentran en medio de la ciudad de Nerima, un silencioso chico apoyado sobre el muro que rodea el terreno no puede contener una suave exclamación de asombro al notar el resplandor de la espada.

Frei extiende una mano y de la nada aparece a su lado una flamante espada larga de delgado filo y larga empuñadura. Su filo era de diamante con inscripciones en runas, su empuñadura negra con detalles de oro y un diamante en su pendón, pero lo más llamativo eran el par de ángeles de oro que habían entre el filo y la empuñadura con sus alas extendidas dándole un toque de majestuosidad.

_---- Un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito desde ahora solo por Gilgamech VDJ ----_

La dorada espada de Frei comienza a levitar lentamente en el aire alrededor de su divino dueño ante la expectante mirada de Ranma, que empuñando su katana con más fuerza, no puede dejar de recordar lo importante que es ganar esta pelea.

Ranma nota con extrañeza como Frei con su brazo izquierdo escondido debajo de su capa, alza su mano derecha moviéndola con suavidad como si indicara algo invisible frente a él, pero su extrañeza pasa a ser un gran asombro cuando ve como la espada de Frei levita casi un metro frente a su dueño haciendo rápidos y certeros movimientos de esgrima como si estuviese sostenida por manos invisibles.

El joven Saotome se da cuenta de que la espada en el aire obedece a los movimientos de la mano del joven dios, la preocupación en el rostro de Ranma aumenta.

_---- Presentan en homenaje y despedida de Arlequín ----_

-Aún...- dice Frei con seriedad notando el temor de Ranma ante su divina espada -... es tiempo para que te retractes de esta locura, mi joven Ranma-

Ranma saliendo del aturdimiento provocado por la sorprendente manera en que el dios domina su espada sin siquiera tocarla, devuelve una mirada igual de fría y con gran decisión -lo siento Lord Frei, no retrocederé, no ahora que puedo salvar la vida de la mamá de Akane... ¡no retrocederé hasta que me diga la manera de salvarla!-

Frei deja ver un gesto de tristeza -el destino es el camino que los dioses han trazado para ustedes...- pero el rostro del joven dios se endurece mirando fijamente a Ranma de tal manera que este no puede dejar de sentir un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo -¡y si quieres desafiar al destino tendrás que estar preparado para enfrentar a los mismos dioses, Ranma Saotome!-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**CAPITULO NOVENO: "MALDICIÓN"**

**PARTE PRIMERA: "MUERTE BAJO LA SOMBRA DE HEL"**

Una ambulancia se detiene frente al hospital, los camilleros rápidamente llevan al interior a una joven mujer ardiendo en fiebre con bastantes convulsiones a causa de la tos. A su lado va Soun Tendo apenas ocultando el miedo en sus ojos para no perder el control y sin dejar de tomar con firmeza la mano de su querida esposa.

Nubes oscuras se reúnen sobre los cielos de Nerima, en la casa de los Tendo, Yoi no deja de mirar con preocupación la entrada esperando el regreso de su joven amigo Bel.

-Bel... ¿dónde te metiste ahora?- se pregunta el gigante sin dejar de jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos -¿no podías elegir otro momento mejor para desaparecer?-

Yoi dirige su vista hacia el teléfono esperando también alguna noticia del hospital -espero que la señora este bien...-

Ranma empuña su katana y sin pensarlo más se arroja en contra de Frei sin quitar de su vista la espada que flota alrededor del dios. Cuando está apunto de llegar a un descuidado Frei, Ranma se detiene de golpe poniendo su espada como defensa al rápido y casi inesperado corte de la espada del dios.

El chico siente una gran fuerza en el arma a pesar de que nadie la empuña y su cuerpo se arrastra varios metros por el suelo gracias a la fuerza del golpe, Ranma ya erguido observa como la espada de Frei se antepone nuevamente entre él y le dios levitando en posición de defensa.

Frei mueve su mano derecha con suavidad, a cada posición de sus dedos la espada adopta una distinta como si estuviese empuñada por un guerrero invisible.

-Creo que te sorprende mi estilo de esgrima- dice con calma Frei mientras con un suave movimiento de su mano la espada delante de él se inclina levemente tomando la misma posición de defensa que usa Ranma con su katana -¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que para luchar con seres de Asgard debes estar preparado para lo impredecible?-

Ranma solo responde con un gesto de disgusto.

-Ya veo... pero te advertí que si querías salvar la vida de esa mortal tendrías que vencerme primero- Frei extiende su mano con su palma abierta para luego hacerla retroceder lentamente mientras la empuña dejando solo dos dedos extendidos, su espada retrocede en el aire unos cuantos centímetros quedando en posición horizontal apuntando al chico.

Ranma se prepara sin quitar de la vista la radiante espada del dios, pero apenas logró dar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Frei extiende su mano con violencia apuntando con sus dedos al corazón del chico. La espada sale disparada a una increíble velocidad dando una letal estocada que Ranma por reflejo logró evitar apenas moviendo su cuerpo hacia una lado.

-¡Es demasiado rápida!- se queja Ranma que ahora uno tras otro bloquea con su katana los letales golpes de la espada de Frei, el dios observa con seriedad mientras que con rápidos y suaves movimientos de su mano y sus dedos pareciera controlar su espada como si fuese un titiritero con sus cuerdas.

-¡DEMONIOS!- el chico se enfurece -¡NO VOY A RENDIRME AHORA!- disgustado por su mismo estado de sorpresa que no le deja reaccionar del todo bien arremete ahora contra la espada.

Ahora Ranma se ve más concentrado en si mismo dedicando sus fuerzas a detener la espada de Frei mientras presiona haciéndola retroceder con los rápidos movimientos enseñados por Belenus. Aunque no ve a nadie detrás de la espada puede luchar recordando un principio básico de la esgrima -¡primero debes vencer su espada!- piensa Ranma -¡aunque ahora esto parezca ridículo pero...!-

Finalmente Rama se agacha para evitar un corte horizontal de la espada de Frei, para después levantarse dando un corte vertical ascendente con su katana que golpea en la empuñadura de la espada de Frei.

La espada de Frei pareciera perder el control de su dueño y vuela por los aires dando rápidos giros hasta caer clavada en la tierra.

Ranma se voltea y apunta con su katana hacia el joven dios -¡ya basta de juegos Lord Frei!- el chico camina lentamente hacia el impasible dios -¡necesito esa cura ahora!-

-Esto no es un juego- responde con tranquilidad Frei -aunque debo felicitarte por lo que has avanzado en tu técnica de esgrima... pero dime ¿has avanzado también en el uso de la magia?-

Frei saca de debajo de su capa su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha hace un gesto llamando su espada, la cual vuela por sobre Ranma quedando nuevamente en el aire en posición de defensa un metro por delante del dios.

-Perdona por ser tan descortés, esta espada que vez aquí es una de mis mayores posesiones su nombre es "Skirr", digna del dios del sol ¿no lo crees?- el orgullo de Frei se deja ver en sus palabras.

Ranma observa la espada, en verdad era única, hasta hacia ver a su flamante katana dragón como una vieja espada a su lado. En verdad el oro de su empuñadura, sus joyas y el filo diamante la hacían verse como una verdadera representante del astro sol.

-Ranma no te distraigas porque ahora probaras el poder de Frei, dios de Asgard¡el único con el derecho de sentarse en el trono de Odin!- Frei ahora extiende ambas manos para controlar a su espada, la cual aumenta su dorado resplandor iluminando con mayor fuerza todo el lugar.

-¡Maldición!- exclama Ranma al ver que Frei hablaba en serio, ahora experimentaba un miedo y un respeto por su oponente que no recuerda haber tenido jamás en su vida. La duda comenzó a invadirlo ahora que podía apreciar el poder y la magnificencia de la presencia del dios.

De pronto otros recuerdos invadieron la mente de Ranma, era la imagen de Akane, pero no solo ella también estaban Kasumi y Nabiki. El vivo recuerdo de su visita a la tumba de la señora Tendo, y la tristeza que invadía sus rostros.

-¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!- Ranma se golpea con su propia mano en su frente para reaccionar -¡no puedo perder ahora o la mamá de Akane va a morir!... ¡NO PUEDO PERDER!-

Ranma levanta su vista para ver directamente a los ojos del dios -¡no... voy... a... PERDER!- murmura con seriedad mientras se prepara para lo inesperado.

Frei le devuelve la mirada con frialdad -Ranma...- piensa para si -si pudiese darte esa cura como si nada pero... no podrías conseguirlo, no en esta vida¡no aún!- por un momento sus ojos reflejaron una tristeza que Ranma no alcanza a ver -mi joven Ranma, que imprudencia la tuya de no pensar en tus actos... ¿tanto deseas morir?-

El rostro de Frei se endurece -!Ranma esta es tu última lección de magia!- el chico abre sus ojos con sorpresa -¡si sobrevives tendrás lo que deseas pero de lo contrario... te mataré yo mismo para que termine así tu sufrimiento!... ¡PARA SIEMPRE!-

Ranma aprieta sus dientes y se abalanza corriendo hacia Frei y su espada, este le espera -a llegado la hora de la verdad mi joven mortal...-

-¡¿Escuchaste eso Betty?!- el misterioso chico con su lagartija en el hombro no puede dejar de esconder su emoción al contemplar tan impresionante pelea -ese hombre de verde no es humano... ¿será verdad que es un dios?-

Lentamente el chico se baja del muro y se acerca al lugar de la pelea por entremedio de algunos arbustos alrededor -¡shhhhh¡silencio Betty!- dice en vooz baja a su lagartija que le mira curiosa en su mano -¡no queremos que nos descubran!-

Frei alza su voz -¡¿qué esperas para atacarme?!-, Ranma no se quedó y corre a toda velocidad hacia Frei intentando evitar la espada de este, pero el arma divina rápidamente obedece a la orden de su amo y se interpone ante el joven Ranma dando otro letal corte que el chico se ve obligado a saltar.

En el aire Ranma utiliza su katana para bloquear un segundo ataque de la espada de Frei tan fuerte que le arroja girando varios metros hacia atrás.

Ranma no se rinde y apenas apoyando un pie en el suelo se impulsa nuevamente, pero antes de que el filo de Skirr lograra tocarlo el chico se arrastra por el suelo evitando su horizontal golpe para pararse utilizando el mismo impulso de su cuerpo y seguir hacia Frei.

-¡TE TENGO!- dijo Ranma saltando sobre el desprotegido dios.

-Bastante listo...- murmura Frei extendiendo su mano izquierda contra su atacante -¡pero no lo suficiente!-

-¡LUZ DEL ALMA!- de la palma del dios se dispara una columna de energía que atrapa al chico por sorpresa.

-¡Esa magia!- Ranma no espera y antepone su katana, -¡escudo!- murmura el chico, la katana desprende un dorado resplandor creando un escudo de energía que recibe el impacto del rayo de Frei.

-¡NO... no es suficiente!- piensa Ranma sintiendo la fuerza del ataque del dios -¡no es como el hechizo que yo hice... este de verdad es fuerte!-

Finalmente el escudo de Ranma comienza a trizarse ante la asustada mirada de este, al romperse se produce una luminosa explosión de la cual se ve caer inerte el cuerpo de Ranma y su katana volar por los aires varios metros más allá de su cuerpo.

-Ranma... ¿acaso creíste que con solo hacer una magia de defensa tan patética como esa podrías detener el ataque de un dios?- la mirada de Frei era de decepción -¡¿acaso no te enseñe nada?!-

Frei alza su mano y su espada flota por encima del cuerpo del aturdido Ranma que se encuentra tirado de espaldas -los seres de Asgard jamás tendrán misericordia de ti... ¡levántate o muere!-

El joven dios deja caer su mano derecha con fuerza y su espada cae directa a hacia el corazón de Ranma.

Ranma abre los ojos solo para ver como Skirr estaba apunto de traspasar su pecho, el chico gira para evitar el filo pero cuando la espada toca la tierra explota nuevamente mandándolo a caer pesadamente a varios metros de allí dejando solo un cráter donde antes se encontraba.

-¡DEMASIADO LENTO!- dijo Frei con disgusto -¡si hubiese sido en serio esa explosiión sería diez veces más fuerte y no habrías salido tan bien parado de esta!-

Ranma se levanta con su rostro sucio por el polvo al igual que sus negras vestiduras, en su mirada se ve el desconcierto -¿cómo... como demonios voy a ganarle??... ¡el es un DIOS!-

La espada de Frei se alza nuevamente en posición de ataque por delante de su amo -¡ya te lo dije Ranma, esto es en serio!... pero si deseas aceptar tu derrota podríamos dejarlo hasta aquí y...-

-¡NUNCA!- la respuesta del joven interrumpió a Frei, el cual ahora le observa con enojo -Ranma, Ranma, Ranma... ¿cuándo vas a aprender?. Ni siquiera puedes con esta pobre sombra de mi alma ¡¿en verdad deseas salvar a la madre de tu querida Akane?!-

Las palabras burlescas de Frei comienzan a enfurecer a Ranma, no solo por la forma tan notoria en que estaba perdiendo sino por su propia actitud olvidándose de la razón por la cual pelea.

Frei sin decir más extendió su mano derecha y su espada instantáneamente se arroja en una nueva estocada contra el chico.

Ranma observa por un segundo su katana tirada a varios metros de él -¡A MI!-

A la orden de Ranma la katana Dragón se levanta disparada del suelo hacia él, este la recibe en su mano cruzándola en forma horizontal delante de si -¡ESCUDO!-

Un nuevo escudo de energía aparece frente a Ranma deteniendo la espada de Frei, pareciera que estuviesen midiendo fuerzas mientras se desprenden chispas del contacto de la punta de la espada divina con el mágico escudo de Ranma delante de su katana.

-¡¿Qué pretendes Ranma?!- pregunta Frei haciendo fuerza con su mano extendida controlando su espada -¡¿acaso no entiendes que tu débil intento de magia no puede conmigo?!... ¡AÚN NO ESTÁS LISTO PARA DESAFIARME!-

El joven dios aumenta la fuerza en su espada, esta presiona con mayor poder el escudo de Ranma haciendo que el joven retroceda un par de metros arrastrando sus pies por el suelo. Pero aún así Ranma no cede con su escudo.

El sudor cae por su rostro, su katana firmemente tomada por ambas manos comienza a temblar por la fuerza que resiste mientras el escudo nuevamente comienza a trizarse.

-¡Ha sido un buen intento mi joven Ranma!- Frei se sorprende del tremendo esfuerzo que realiza el chico para sostener su poder -pero no sigas con esto... ¡no podrás más!-

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- el grito angustiado de Ranma refleja el gran deseo de detener la espada de Frei -¡te demostraré que si puedo, que si puedo salvar a la madre de Akane...!- el brillo de la katana de Ranma aumenta al igual que la fuerza de su escudo haciendo vibrar la espada del joven dios -¡PUEDO HACERLO!-

-¡no puede ser!- Frei se concentra sintiendo como casi pierde el control de su arma -¡tu no puedes estar haciendo esto!-

Ranma cierra sus ojos intentando concentrar hasta lo último de sus fuerzas, ya no podía sentir sus manos, pero pasara lo que pasara no iba a perder...

"-¡¿En verdad deseas mi poder mortal?!-

Ranma abre sus ojos, estaba de pie en medio de la oscuridad y esa conocida voz invade su alma -¿quién eres?... espera... yo te conozco... tu...-"

Frei alza ambas manos -¡esto se acabó Ranma!- extiende ambas hacia el frente y su espada brilla con mayor intensidad -lo siento...-

Ranma ve con angustia como su escudo cede y la espada Skirr lentamente comienza a traspasarlo acercándose a su katana -¡NO...!-

"-¡mortal... tus antepasados eran hombres fuertes pero estúpidos!-

Ranma abre sus ojos y otra vez se ve en medio de la oscuridad, frente a él se alza la dorada figura de un dragón oriental mirándole con ira.

-Al igual que ellos te enfrentas a enemigos que no puedes vencer... ¡DEJA ESTA PELEA Y RÍNDETE!- la voz potente del dragón pareciera escucharse en el interior de su alma.

-¡Tu no tienes nada que decir de mis antepasados!- Ranma ahora se veía furioso -¡tu estás muerto!, mis antepasados de los que tanto hablas te vencieron... ¡TE MATARÓN!-

El Dragón se enfurece -¡¿acaso tu puedes vencerme pequeño mortal?!-

-¡YO SOY TU AMO!- Ranma mismo se sorprende de su voz y su decisión frente a semejante monstruo -¡y si no vas a servir para nada será mejor que te largues y me dejes pelear tranquilo!-"

-¡AHHHHHHH!- el gritó de furia de Ranma se une al nuevo resplandor de su katana, la cual ahora estaba rodeada de relámpagos dorados que le envuelven hasta cubrir su mismo cuerpo.

-Esto es increíble... mucho antes de lo que pensaba...- murmuró Frei sin quitar la vista del chico -mucho antes de lo que imagine...-

Una poderosa fuerza se desprende del chico y su katana repeliendo la espada de Lord Frei. Ranma ahora parecía fuera de sí, los relámpagos dorados que desprenden su katana rodean su cuerpo mientras observa directamente al dios.

Frei al ver su espada en el suelo se enfurece -¡tu lo quisiste de la manera difícil Ranma!- extiende ambas manos reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en ellas.

el dios se alza levitando en el aire levantando una gran esfera de energía dorada en sus manos -¡ERRADICACIÓN CELESTIAL!- gritó a la vez que arroja contra Ranma la esfera.

-¡BETTY ESTO SE VE FEO!- el chico se esconde detrás de un árbol acurrucándose esperando lo peor, su lagartija estaba escondida dentro de su camisa -¡¿por qué vine Betty... por que nunca hago lo que debo?!- dijo asustado mientras siente el suelo temblar a sus pies.

Ranma estaba de pie observando con indiferencia la gran esfera de energía que estaba apunto de caer sobre él, levanta su katana en alto concentrando la energía que desprende el filo.

-esta vez deja de molestar... ¡y haz tu trabajo!- la katana aumenta su resplandor y los relámpagos iluminan el lugar, Ranma empuña su katana con más fuerza recitando un hechizo que de pronto aparece en su mente, como si lo hubiese sabido siempre pero estaba olvidado en lo profundo de su ser.

-Fuerzas del otro mundo vedadas para los seres mortales, poderes de las bestias sagradas que ahora obedecen a mi mandato...- Ranma titubea como si no recordara el resto, como si su conciencia despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Pero al recordar a la madre de Akane, al pensar en lo cerca que puede estar de salvarla y cambiar el triste destino de los Tendo un sentimiento de confianza le envuelve recordando lo que tiene que hacer, mientras sin darse cuenta en su mano el anillo de Odin, la gota de Draupne que recibiera como regalo de Lord Frei comienza a brillar con la misma intensidad que su katana -...que tu fuerza sea mi fuerza... tu poder mi poder... tu vida mi vida... tu alma mi alma...-

-¡¡¡DRAGÓN DE ORO VEN A MI!!!- Ranma toma su katana en una mano y con decisión la arroja hacia la esfera de Frei.

Ranma no pudo ver nada más, solo recuerda un gran resplandor que lo envuelve todo y una gran fuerza que lo golpea enviándolo hacia atrás antes de que todo se volviera oscuro en su mente...

"todo era negro de nuevo, todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad...

-¡Lo has conseguido!- la voz del dragón dorado solo se escucha como un lejano eco en el alma de Ranma -¡lo has conseguido... mi joven amo!-"

Ranma siente la agradable fragancia matinal que invade sus sentidos, lentamente abre sus ojos y se da cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba, era su habitación en la casa de la familia Tendo, al observar la ventana abierta puede notar que aún es de madrugada.

El joven se sienta en su cama, fue entonces cuando dejó escapar un leve quejido al sentir el dolor en su cuerpo -ya... ya lo recuerdo...- murmura pensando en lo ocurrido hace algunas horas -esa luz... mi katana y...-

Ranma busca por su oscura habitación hasta encontrar su katana enfundada apoyada en la pared, no parecía ser más que una simple espada de no ser por los detalles dorados como el ala de dragón labrada antes de la empuñadura.

-¡¿acaso fue un sueño?!- se pregunta el chico -cuando peleaba con Frei pude ver a ese... a ese dragón...-

Lentamente se levanta y camina hacia su espada, al tomarla en sus manos se sienta de piernas cruzadas en el suelo y la desenvaina mostrando un leve resplandor dorado que cubre el filo. El chico observa con curiosidad como si una nueva presencia emanara de su katana -esto es estúpido... no se siente igual que antes, es como si...-

"Ahora estoy libre amo Ranma... libre para servir al descendiente del mortal que me derrotó y me convirtió en esta espada..."

Ranma levanta su vista asustado intentando ver de donde provenía la voz, pero en su interior el sabía que esa voz provenía desde lo profundo de su alma¿podría ser su katana?.

Algo llamo su curiosidad, en medio del brillante filo habían ahora tres runas grabadas en él, se parecían mucho a las que vio en la espada de lord Frei.

-¿qué significaran estas cosas?- se preguntó el chico.

-Esas son mis bendiciones mi joven Ranma, me alegro que ya estés despierto...- a pesar del dolor Ranma se levanta de un salto y se gira rápidamente para ver frente a él a un muy serio Frei.

Ranma le miro directamente a los ojos, y después inclino con tristeza su rostro -así que yo... perdí ¿verdad?- dijo apenas reprimiendo su dolor.

-¡¿A que te refieres?!- pregunta sin entender Frei.

-¡Maldición, deje de jugar conmigo Lord Frei, apenas recuerdo lo que ocurrió pero seguro quede inconsciente con ese ataque final!... yo perdí- sus propias palabras parecieran traspasar su corazón, él había fallado, les había fallado a la familia Tendo, le falló a Akane... falló al querer salvar la vida de la señora Tendo y cambiar el futuro.

-Vaya de seguro que el golpe fue fuerte ¿no mi joven Ranma?- el rostro duro de Frei se transformo en una amplia sonrisa. Ranma lo observa con los ojos bien abiertos sin entender lo que ocurre -Ranma... tu ganaste-

Ranma siente como si sus piernas fueran a doblarse, él estaba seguro de su derrota pero ahora -yo... yo gané... yo gané... ¡¿YO GANÉ?!-

-Si, tu me venciste¡pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, recuerda que solo soy una sombra de mi propia alma y no tengo ni siquiera un décimo de mi poder...- Frei intenta aclarar en un tono algo ofendido pero Ranma en su alegría no pareciera escucharle.

Ranma ya no escuchaba, el lentamente se acerca a la ventana sin entender como fue que derrotó al mismísimo Lord Frei, aún no podía recordar que sucedió después de la explosión.

-Estaba perdiendo, la espada de Frei iba a traspasar mi escudo cuando...- Ranma observa su katana con sorpresa -esa voz... y después recuerdo que me enfurecí...- el joven levanta su espada aún sorprendido¿acaso en verdad un dragón vive en su katana¿era verdad que el alma del monstruo al que su antepasado derroto aún estaba en esa vieja arma que le diera Belenus?.

-Lord Frei.. yo quisiera preguntarle...- Ranma se veía algo indeciso -yo no se como decirlo pero mi espada...-

-¡No estás imaginando cosas Ranma!- le interrumpió Frei -Belenus te dijo que esa arma fue creada de los restos de un antiguo dragón que asoló las tierras de tus ancestros, pues debes saber que no solo su poder sino también su alma y conciencia estaban dormidas en ella-

Los ojos de Ranma se abren grandemente al escuchar las palabras de Frei, el dios al verle continúa -últimamente con tantos combates el alma de la bestia a despertado liberando toda esa energía que escondía, pero para eso necesitaba un alma mortal adecuada capaz de romper el hechizo de silencio eterno impregnado en tu espada...-

-¡¿Eso es malo?!- preguntó rápidamente Ranma con algo de temor, no tenía muy gratos recuerdos tratándose de cosas mágicas o maldiciones antiguas.

-Liberar al dragón puede ser malo o bueno dependiendo de si puedes controlarlo, la verdad era eso exactamente lo que yo buscaba pues ahora tu fuerza se verá incrementada por la energía del alma del dragón, al igual que tus lastimosas habilidades con la magia... dependiendo claro de tu habilidad para controlarlo- terminó diciendo Frei mientras observa el rostro nervioso de Ranma.

-Él... él me habló durante la pelea...- dijo algo dudoso el chico, -ya veo... ¿y que te dijo?- preguntó con curiosidad Frei.

-Él... el me dijo "amo"- ante la nerviosa respuesta de Ranma Frei aplaude con complacencia, -¡perfecto!, tal como lo imagine, creo mi joven Ranma que estás bien encaminado para controlar a tu dragón, pero no te fíes que son criaturas de carácter volátil y bastante violentos- dijo Frei.

-¡Como Akane!- pensó Ranma sin poder disimular una melancólica sonrisa.

-Durante el combate y antes de que perdieras el sentido, inconscientemente realizaste un antiguo hechizo de invocación, llamaste al dragón en tu espada y fue este poder el que neutralizó mi ataque. Prácticamente me venciste- Frei se veía conforme -y esas runas son las bendiciones que te di como premio, cada una tiene un significado. Esa que vez ahí se llama "Tiwaz" y es el símbolo de mi amigo Tir el dios de la guerra, para que tu brazo sea fortalecido en las batallas y tu valor multiplicado...-

Ranma observa la runa con forma de una flecha que apuntaba hacia arriba, Frei continúa -la que sigue es "Algiz", esta corre por mi cuenta y su significado se asocia a la protección y la defensa... digamos que con lo testarudo que eres para cuidar de ti mismo supongo que la bendición de un dios no estará demás-

La mirada de disgusto de Ranma solo consiguió una sonrisa de Frei por respuesta, pero el chico se queda embelesado examinando la extraña runa con forma de un árbol de tres ramas.

-Por último está "Fehu"- dijo con un mayor respeto Frei indicando el símbolo con forma de una F pero con líneas diagonales -esta es la runa de mi hermana la diosa Freiya, la eminencia de la magia en Asgard. Espero que su bendición ayude a un lento y paupérrimo estudiante de las artes mágicas como mi joven pupilo...- el dios no terminó al ver ahora a un Ranma un poco más que molesto por sus constantes bromas a sus dificultades con el uso de la magia.

-Mi joven Ranma supongo que has de estar agotado- Frei se prepara para desaparecer -¡Bien supongo que nuestro pequeño encuentro de ayer tuvo sus frutos, creo que debo retirarme y dejarte descansar antes de...!

-¡LORD FREI ESPERE!- le interrumpe Ranma -¡recuerde que usted me prometió la cuura!-

-¡Ah si la cura...!- murmura con desánimo -Ranma creo que a pesar de tu logro dee ayer tu no deberías...-

-¡Lord Frei por favor es la vida de la madre de Akane!- Ranma nota como el dios pareciera no querer hablarle de la cura -Lord Frei...-

-No tienes que insistir...- dijo repentinamente Frei -yo sé lo que dije, pero también sé del peligro al que te expondrías. Y no estarán tus amigos para apoyarte en esto-

Ranma lo observa detenidamente¿qué puede ser aquello tan peligroso que puede poner su propia vida en peligro?.

-Ranma...- dijo finalmente Frei -ahora debo partir y alistar todo para cumplir tu demanda, solo te pido que descanses y te prepares-

-¡¿Prepararme?!- preguntó confundido el chico -¡¿para que...?!-

-¡Ya lo sabrás, espero que cuando llegue la hora no te retractes, porque no habrá otra oportunidad!- Frei observa detenidamente a un muy confundido y nervioso Ranma -te lo preguntaré por última vez... ¿estás seguro de arriesgar tu propia vida por salvar a esa mujer y cambiar el futuro no importando cuanto te advierta de lo peligroso que es?-

Ranma se veía algo indeciso, no por dudar de salvar a la madre de Akane, sino por la extraña actitud del dios que no le ha dicho a que se debe enfrentar -yo... si, estoy seguro Lord Frei¡no me retractaré no importando lo que suceda!-

-Aunque...- agregó después Ranma -usted no me haya dicho nada de lo que tengo que hacer-

La mirada de Frei se volvió insondable para Ranma, no podía imaginar que es lo que pasaba por la mente del joven dios -bien...- dijo Frei -así será, volveréé esta tarde y no te preocupes porque la señora estará bien hasta entonces-

Sin decir más desapareció en el aire sin dejar rastro antes de que Ranma le pudiese preguntar alguna otra cosa.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminan el interior de la casa a través de sus ventanas, Ranma baja las escaleras lentamente intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a la familia. El chico se pregunta si fue Frei quien lo trajo después de la batalla ya que aún no puede recordar nada de lo sucedido después, de seguro estuvo inconsciente hasta ahora.

Al llegar al salón abre lentamente la puerta corredera, recién recordó que estaba hambriento y quizás debería de prepararse algo, también tuvo tiempo de pensar lo mucho que extrañaba su tiempo pensando que a esas horas Kasumi ya estaría levantada y no pondría peros para prepararle algo de comer.

-¡Te demoraste en despertar Bel!- Ranma casi salta de la impresión al ver a su amigo Yoi sentado tranquilamente en la mesa sirviéndose algo que él reconoció como comida rápida.

A su lado estaba sentado aquel chico que salvara de los pandilleros ayer por la tarde saludándolo amablemente.

Ranma camina algo confundido y se sienta en la mesa devolviendo el saludo con un gesto, aún no puede dejar de mirar al chico con extrañeza pensando que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

-¡Te veo confundido amigo Bel!- Yoi se dio el tiempo para sonreír, pero Ranma ya más en si mismo nota la preocupación en sus ojos.

Yoi ahora se muestra más serio -el maestro Soun no se encuentra...- Ranma lo observa detenidamente temiendo escuchar lo que sigue -el se encuentra en el hospital junto a la señora Kimiko...-

-¡¿Ki... Kimiko?!- Ranma intento asociar las ideas en su agotada mente -¡¿la señora Tendo?!-

Yoi asiente -ayer por la noche tuvieron que llevarla al hospital, su salud empeoró demasiado...-

-¡¿Y COMO ESTÁ ELLA?!- Ranma reaccionando del todo y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa se levanta casi gritando sobre el rostro de Yoi.

-¡CALMA BEL!- Yoi insistió hasta que Ranma ya estaba más tranquilo escuchándole -ella está bien por ahora, el maestro Soun llamó hace algunos minutos... creo que no ha dormido nada pero la señora Kimiko se encuentra más estable, eso dijo-

-¡Ya veo...!- dijo Ranma dejando escapar un suspiro, él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad y a la señora Kimiko no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

De pronto Ranma recuerda la presencia del nuevo invitado -¡¿y tu que haces aquí?!-

-¡Betty y yo te trajimos anoche!- dijo con una sonrisa el joven mientras se acomodaba sus lentes -¡¿verdad Betty...?!- detrás de su hombro aparece una lagartija que lame la mejilla del chico.

-Así es, este chico te trajo bastante malherido anoche, yo estaba preocupado pensando en donde te habías metido ¡especialmente en este momento!- Yoi se muestra algo enojado con Ranma, este no puede hacer más que inclinar su rostro en signo de arrepentimiento.

-¡Pero vamos no es para tanto!, la señora Kimiko ya se encuentra bien así que será mejor que comas algo, fue una dura pelea ¿o me equivoco?- Ranma levanta su vista para ver directamente a los ojos de Yoi pensando si le habían descubierto.

-¡No te preocupes el hombre extraño me lo dijo todo!- agrega el chico mientras reparte un sándwich con su mascota.

-¡Debiste habérnoslo dicho amigo Bel!- dijo Yoi mirando acusadoramente a Ranma, este no sabía que hacer, estaba pálido -¡Lord Frei pero que ha dicho...!- pensó con desesperación.

-¡¿Decirles?!- Ranma no sabía que hacer¿acaso Frei le había descubierto ante ellos?.

-Ayer te seguí para agradecerte- dijo algo nervioso el chico mientras su lagartija se comía el sándwich de su mano -vi como peleaste con aquel señor-

-Ya veo...- respondió Ranma nerviosamente ante la acusadora mirada de los presentes.

-¡Jamás creí conocer a un cazador de demonios...!- ante las palabras del chico Ranma abre sus ojos sorprendido.

-Ese hombre dijo que era tu maestro y te estaba entrenando para una de tus misiones, por eso estabas en Nerima. Dijo que tu eras uno de los últimos Ronin que hacían este trabajo como los sacerdotes...- Yoi hablaba recordando lo que el chico le había dicho -¿es verdad eso Bel?-

Ranma no podía creer semejante mentira -yo... ¿un sacerdote, ronin y cazador de demonios?- se preguntó en su mente con algo de vergüenza.

-Y él me dijo que te trajera a esta casa- agregó el chico levantándose para hacer una solemne reverencia a Ranma -es un honor conocer a un sacerdote que caza demonios señor... ¡vaya que debe ser un trabajo importante!-

-Pero no te preocupes Bel, te guardaremos el secreto...- le dijo Yoi ya más animado mientras le guiñaba un ojo -¡vaya por eso eres tan fuerte!-

-Lord Frei esto no es nada divertido...-murmuró Ranma antes de notar la atenta mirada de Yoi y el extraño chico que le habían escuchado a medias.

-bueno...- dijo finalmente Ranma algo nervioso -tu no me has dicho tu nombre...-

-¡TOFU!- le interrumpió con ánimo mientras levantaba su lagartija en su palma mostrándola -mi nombre es Tofu y ella es Betty-

-¡¿TO... TOFU?!... ¡¿BETTY?!- la mirada sorprendida de Ranma asustó al chico -¡¿tu te llamas TOFU?!-

-si... si señor ese es mi nombre... ¿hay algo malo en eso?- pregunta algo nervioso el chico conocido como Tofu.

-no... nada ¡solo olvídalo!- terminó diciendo Ranma antes de comer un sándwich sacándose la atención de encima, pero ahora que observaba con detenimiento al chico de pelo color café tomado en una corta coleta con ojos oscuros y un par de lentes que le quedan algo grandes no puede dejar de recordar al amable doctor que atiende en su consulta en Nerima -no puede ser él...¡¿o si?!- se pregunnta una y otra vez en su ya cansada mente.

-¡¿Dónde está mamá?!- la voz de la pequeña Akane llama la atención de ellos, la niña estaba en pijama parada en la entrada de la sala aún frotándose con su pequeña mano su somnoliento rostro. Los tres se miraron entre sí sin saber que responder.

Ya en la tarde Yoi, Tofu y Ranma entran en el hospital acompañando a tres pequeñas niñas vestidas con faldas de distintos colores y simpáticos sobreros con flores. Ranma se había conseguido esa mañana un poco de ropa nueva gracias a Yoi, pero a pesar de ser de su medida, Yoi les había conseguido atuendos demasiado formales para su gusto, un traje en tonos azules, camisa blanca, zapatos duros y una incomoda corbata para su opinión, a su lado Tofu no se veía nada incómodo con la tenida formal y Yoi bastante feliz por la imagen que daban cargaba un gran ramo de flores. Cuando llegan a la habitación que les había dado Soun por teléfono los hombres se miran entre si con nerviosismo.

Al abrir la puerta los temores de Ranma se disiparon al ver a la señora Kimiko sentada en la cama con una gran sonrisa esperando a sus niñas, las cuales no esperaron para correr y abrazar a su madre en medio de cariñosas muestras de afecto.

Ranma y Yoi se acercan a Soun que estaba de pie a un lado de la habitación, a pesar de su sonrisa no podía esconder el dolor en su mirada.

-¡Maestro Soun!- Yoi sin esperar levanta a su maestro dándole un cordial abrazo con unos "suaves" golpecitos en su espalda que casi le sacan los pulmones al pobre de Soun Tendo.

Ranma también saludo y le presentaron al joven Tofu como un amigo de Ranma.

-¿cómo está su esposa?- preguntó Yoi seriamente, ellos se encontraban en el casino del hospital habiendo dejado a las niñas un rato a solas con su madre, la señora Kimiko se veía mucho más repuesta desde que llegaron sus hijas.

Soun finalmente dejo caer aquella sonriente máscara con un suspiro de tristeza -ella... los médicos no saben que tiene, pero no se encuentra bien-

Ranma sintió una punzada en su pecho, aquel joven hombre que conocía como Soun Tendo, lleno de vigor y alegría se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos. Ahora si parecía el Soun triste y melancólico de su tiempo.

Tofu solo guardaba silencio entendiendo el momento doloroso que vive la familia, Yoi gruñía por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que esperar.

-Así es... ellos no saben que tiene mi esposa, pero si esto sigue ella...- las palabras se cortaron en los labios de Soun, los tres se miraron entre si pero ninguno quiso seguir insistiendo sobre el tema.

Después de unos minutos de sofocante silencio Yoi intento nerviosamente cambiar el tema de conversación. Hablaron de muchas cosas sin importancia para Ranma que solo miraba por una ventana con demasiada ansiedad esperando la prometida llegada de Frei -¿y si no viene?... él no se veía nada animado con la idea... ¡maldición no me importa que peligroso sea no puedo dejar que esto ocurra!-

La oscura caverna se ve iluminada por los resplandecientes destellos de la plateada botella, la cual se encontraba en medio de un alto pilar de roca que se alza por encima del oscuro lago. Pero las aguas se arremolinan y se alzan en el aire alrededor de la botella mostrando su consistencia viscosa y su color negro.

-¿Ah llegado la hora?- se escucha el sonido de un coro de voces femeninas provenientes de la masa, la cual rodea la pequeña botella formando anillos en el aire -¡decidnos quien osará desafiar el juicio de nuestra señora!-

-¡YO OS DARÉ EL NOMBRE!- la potente voz de Frei, dios de Asgard retumba por todo el interior de la caverna, la masa negra se reúne detrás del pilar y se alza como una ola pendiente de los movimientos del joven dios que de la nada aparece en el borde del lago -¡repito... yo os daré el nombre del mmortal que desafiará los malvados designios de Hel!-

-¡¿Frei?!- la pregunta del coro de voces es en un tono burlesco -¡¿traes a otra victima a las garras de Nilfhel?!-

-¡Silencio abominable sombra, como osas proteger en nombre de tu maldita reina un don concedido por Padre Odin!- Frei se veía furioso.

-¡¿Acaso el señor de los elfos esta molesto por aquel antiguo campeón que devoré?!- el coro de voces se muestra aún más burlesco que antes mientras la masa negra hace violentos movimientos con cada una de sus palabras -¡no deberías mandar a aquellos que no están listos, es TU culpa Aesir!-

-¡Tu reina robó este don que no le pertenece, padre Odin lo creó para la sangre mortal de Narami!... y fue tu demoníaca señora que lo robó cobardemente...- cualquiera pensaría que Frei estaba dispuesto a atacar por su actitud.

-¡¿Acaso deseas quitarme lo que por derecho es mío?!- las voces se notaban algo inseguras ahora por la ira del joven dios.

-No...- Frei respirando profundamente se veía más calmado -Odin para evitar un nuevo conflicto con Hel decidió que se decidiría su posesión sin necesidad de acudir a nosotros los dioses... yo no puedo intervenir...-

-¡Pero tampoco la arpía de Hel!- agregó rápidamente ahogando la pronta risa del oscuro guardián.

-¡¿Entonces crees tener al mortal que me destruirá?!- las voces se escuchaban más fuerte que antes -¡¿quién es tu nuevo campeón Lord Frei?!-

Frei aprieta sus dientes, sabe que una vez dicho su nombre no podrá retroceder en el trato y la vida del joven mortal ya no estaría bajo su protección.

-Dime... ¡¿o dudas que él tenga mayor poder que el anterior?!- nuevamente las voces se escuchaban en forma burlesca.

Frei nuevamente comienza a molestarse -no... no es más fuerte, tampoco más hhábil... pero este joven tiene verdadera decisión...- murmura con un dejo de orgullo.

-El nombre es...- ante las palabras de Frei se formó un profundo silencio en la caverna -es... Ranma... ¡Ranma Saotome de Nerima!-

Ranma sin que los demás lo notaran deja el comedor y se dirige al cuarto de la señora Kimiko, al llegar a la entrada puede escuchar la alegre conversación que tiene con sus pequeñas. El chico se detiene en la puerta sin animarse a tocar para entrar, algo dentro de él no se atrevía a verla conociendo el futuro, menos el tener que ver ahora a las niñas. Kasumi, Nabiki y la pequeña Akane... era demasiado doloroso conocer lo que le depara el día de mañana y saber que no hay remedio para ella. Más sabiendo como sería su familia después de su partida.

Ranma finalmente baja su mano antes de tocar y se preparaba para irse cuando abren la puerta delante de él apareciendo la pequeña Kasumi -¡tío Bel!... ¡mamá quiere hablar contigo!-

El chico entra silenciosamente en la habitación, las niñas se despidieron de su madre y Kasumi se encargó de llevarlas con su padre, pero no salieron antes de despedirse del joven en una forma cariñosa que lo sorprendió un poco.

-Mis niñas no saben nada... Ranma- las palabras de la señora Kimiko Tendo, observándole directamente le sorprendieron dejándolo completamente mudo.

-¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre verdad?- la mirada dura de la señora Tendo parecía traspasar su conciencia.

-Pe... pe... pero como usted... o sea yo... ese nombre es...- Ranma intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Entonces es verdad, tu nombre es Ranma Saotome- la voz de la señora Kimiko se suavizó mostrando una amable sonrisa que tranquilizó al joven.

-No te preocupes en ocultarlo, ya lo sé todo... pero la verdadera versión de los hechos creo yo...- el rostro algo pálido y cansado de la señora Kimiko contrastaba con su actual felicidad -te sentí en la puerta y pensé que ya era hora de que tuviéramos una pequeña charla mi joven Saotome-

-¡¿Pero como lo supo...?!- Ranma aún no daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

-No podría explicártelo mi joven Ranma... solo lo sé- sus palabras parecían confusas -fue exactamente como ahora, sabía que estabas en la puerta y no se bien el porque. Siempre me han sucedido cosas así desde que era niña, quizás tu estés más cerca de entenderlo que yo misma...-

Pero Ranma solo la miraba confundido, aún no podía pensar en algo que lo ayudara.

La señora Kimiko sonríe al ver el rostro de Ranma -pero no te asustes, además debo disculparme, el otro día estuve espiando una conversación que tuviste con tu amigo en tu habitación... se llamaba Frei si mal no recuerdo...-

Ahora Ranma si que estaba pálido -y me parece que era un... dios¿no es así?-

Ranma siente que sus piernas se doblan, lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar rápidamente una silla y dejar caer su cuerpo con fuerza -se... señora... señora Kimiko yo...-

-Saotome... ¿por qué me suena ese apellido?- sin escuchar a Ranma ella continúa hablando con una maliciosa sonrisa -creo que es el apellido del amigo de mi esposo... con el que habían hecho una tonta promesa de un compromiso entre nuestros hijos...-

Ranma parecía escuchar de lejos... ¿cuánto más sabía ella realmente?.

-Pero ahora creo que el compromiso no fue una mala idea después de todo- Ranma levanta su vista sorprendido para ver como la señora Kimiko le guiña un ojo sonriendo en forma cómplice -¡acerté!... ¡¿verdad mi joven Ranma?!-

-¡No acepto!- dijeron las voces con molestia -ya lo encontré... es demasiado débil...-

-¡¿Demasiado débil?!- Frei se muestra ofendido -¡te aseguro repugnante demonio que ese chico te destruirá cuando menos te des cuenta!-

-¡¿Estás seguro Aesir... no crees que desperdicio mi tiempo con ese cachorro?!- la masa oscura ondea en forma amenazadora frente a Frei.

-¡¿No será que tienes miedo?!- Frei se muestra ahora con burla -¡por si no lo sabías ese chico acabó con muchos demonios de las fuerzas de tu señora!... pero si tienes miedo...- el joven dios de gira dándole la espalda a la masa -si no puedes con él entonces me voy...-

-¡DETENTE AESIR!- Frei solo se detuvo sin dejar de darle la espalda, -¡más respeto con tus modales hacia un dios abominación!- respondió sin inmutarse el joven dios.

-Lo probaré... y entonces decidiré si es digno de mi tiempo Aesir...- fue la respuesta del coro de voces femeninas hablando como si fuesen uno, Frei sonrió -espero que no te lleves una sorpresa demasiado grande...-

Ranma estaba de pie mirando por la ventana de la habitación de la señora Kimiko, desde el hospital podían verse varios lugares conocidos de su ahora hogar Nerima, también notaba lo cambiada que estaría la ciudad en su tiempo, con más edificios y carteles luminosos que ahora no habían.

-Debe ser difícil para un chico de tu edad- dijo tranquilamente la señora Kimiko llamando la atención de Ranma. Después de unos minutos Ranma tuvo que contarle la verdad sobre su viaje al pasado, no contó muchos detalles para no preocupar a la señora pero por alguna razón ella sabía más de lo que imaginaba.

-Si... algo, pero también tiene su lado bueno...- Ranma se veía distante ahora, no se cansaba de mirar por la ventana como si esperara algo.

-Tu vida ha sido muy difícil- la señora Kimiko se vio algo triste -es demasiada responsabilidad para ti-

-No se preocupe ya estoy acostumbrado...- Ranma observa con curiosidad a la señora Tendo -¿pero podría decirme como es que sabe tanto de mi si yo...?-

-¿no te conozco?- ella no se veía sorprendida -la verdad es que no se mucho de ti más que algunas imágenes borrosas que a veces veo en mis sueños-

Ranma se ve más sorprendido aún mientras ella continúa -a veces puedo ver cosas igual como lo siento, veo en mi propio hogar personas que no conozco, momentos que parecen aún no suceder. Es extraño pero desde que era niña me sucedía, al principio quise contarlo pero con el tiempo aprendí a ocultarlo para no llamar la atención de la gente...-

-Últimamente veo unas hermosas señoritas en mi hogar, son tres lindas niñas ya convertidas en todas unas mujeres...- de pronto Ranma notó como los ojos de la señora Kimiko se humedecieron -y yo no estoy con ellas...-

Ranma se quedó callado observando el dolor de la señora -lo sabe... ella lo sabe... ¡maldición!- pensó angustiado.

-Voy a morir... y no me queda mucho tiempo- dijo en un tono tiste -no voy a poder estar con ellas cuando más me necesiten, no las veré crecer-

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Ranma al darse cuenta que había levantado la voz se puso rojo -o sea yo... disculpe pero yo no creo que usted...-

-No lo intentes mi joven Ranma, yo se que no estaré pero me alegra el haber podido ver como serán mis niñas, y si algún día puedes decirles esto por favor cuéntales que me siento muy orgullosa de lo que van a ser, de las tres...- La señora Kimiko nuevamente comenzó a toser interrumpiendo sus palabras, pero cuando Ranma iba a buscar al doctor ella le detuvo.

-No... no Ranma ya estoy mejor... es... es solo un pequeño... malestar eso es todo...- Kimiko insistía ante la dudosa mirada de Ranma -por favor Ranma... estoy bien, además es mucho más agradable hablar contigo... dime ¿cómo estará mi familia¿cómo será sin mi?... ¿ellas tienen buenos pretendientes?. Mi esposo... ¿cómo se encuentra?-

Ranma no sabía que decir, solo la miró en silencio -ya veo... no tienes que decírmelo, ya es desastroso que yo haya descubierto tu secreto como para saber más cosas de mi propio futuro, aunque pronto ya no estaré...-

-¡eso no es verdad, le prometo que no dejaré que esto pase de nuevo!- la firme mirada de Ranma despertó una agradable sonrisa en la señora.

-Espero que seas así cuando protejas a mi Akane, si me prometes eso podré estar tranquila...- dijo la señora Tendo haciendo ruborizar a Ranma -aunque también vi que le decías unas cuantas cosas desagradables a mi bebé que yo...-

-¡ESO ERA ANTES LE JURÓ QUE YA NO LA TRATO ASÍ...!- Ranma se tapó la boca al salir acusado, la señora le mira con ternura -eso espero¡más te vale que así sea Ranma Saotome!- dijo antes de comenzar a reír al ver el rostro de lleno miedo de Ranma.

Ranma se une a la risa de la señora -en verdad...- dijo finalmente Ranma -le prometo que no dejaré que esto suceda-

De pronto la señora Tendo que iba a hablar se queda en silencio, su vista estaba perdida en la ventana -Ranma... ¿trajiste tu katana?- preguntó seriamente.

-Bueno si... esta abajo¡jamás me separó de ella!... ¿por qué?- recién Ranma notó algo extraño en la señora Kimiko y quiso seguir su vista hacia la ventana.

-Es... es algo malo que se acera... no... ahora esta detenido, esta... en el patio del hospital, en la parte de atrás...- Ranma miraba con curiosidad el rostro serio de la señora, hasta que sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

-No...- el chico cambió su rostro confundido por uno serio, su mirada era sumamente de preocupación.

-Si debes ir ve... pero por favor no dejes que te pasé algo malo, mi niña Akane sufriría mucho- las palabras de Kimiko hicieron ruborizar nuevamente a Ranma, pero pronto recordó esa sensación helada en su cuerpo.

Ranma se veía dudoso de salir -Pero primero traeré a los demás, no la dejaré sola...-

-No te molestes ya llegaron- en ese momento se abre la puerta y el resto de la familia entra con una sonrisa saludando, Ranma nota con extrañeza como la señora sonríe a sus niñas como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Estás bien amigo Bel?- pregunta Yoi al notar la tensión en el rostro pálido del chico.

-Yoi...- dijo casi en un susurro -debo salir pero por favor no dejes sola a la familia Tendo en ningún momento-

Yoi le miró con curiosidad sin entender nada, pero en el instante su rostro se muestra nervioso -¡no me digas que hay...!- en eso se queda callado al notar que todos le escuchaban -¡di... digo que hay esos dulces tan exquisitos bañados en chocolate aquí en el casino!... ¡son mis favoritos!-

Ranma suspiró aliviado al notar como la familia Tendo siguió hablando alrededor de la señora Kimiko, excepto Tofu que también pensó en lo mismo escuchándoles.

-¡¿No te puedo ayudar en algo Bel?!- preguntó Yoi con su mirada firme de luchador, -no gracias amigo, serás de gran ayuda si cuidas a la familia por mi, me sentiré más tranquilo- dijo Ranma, Yoi asiente bastante desconforme.

Ranma ya caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital queriendo llegar a la recepción donde había dejado envuelta su katana, aquella sensación fría comenzaba a aumentar.

-¡Yo si puedo ayudar, Betty y yo seremos de gran ayuda señor Belenus!- Ranma se quedo quieto al notar al chico detrás suyo, -lo siento Tofú pero tu deberías de ir a tu casa, pueden estar preocupados por...- no alcanzó a terminar Ranma cuando Tofú corría ahora delante de él.

-¡No lo están, ya avise a mi madre que estaba en casa de unos amigos, ella lo entiende!- Tofú se veía bastante animado -además si es un demonio quisiera verlo, debe ser espectacular...-

Ranma solo se cubrió el rostro cansado al no tener muchos argumentos en contra del joven Tofú -bien, pero harás lo que yo diga...-

-¡SI!- gritó de felicidad Tofu -¡vamos Betty, veremos otra buena pelea!-

En medio de las risas de las niñas y la conversación animada entre Soun y Yoi que disimulaban su preocupación. La señora Kimiko se veía bastante nerviosa.

-Joven Ranma...- pensó la señora -yo se cuanto deseas salvar mi vida y la felicidad de mi familia, pero debes saber que este don que poseo a veces es una maldición... fue un gusto haberte podido conocer, estoy segura de que nos veremos en un futuro muy cercano y espero que no te sientas tan mal cuando...-

-¡¿Kimiko cariño sucede algo?!- pregunto con preocupación Soun, -... no amor- respondió con una dulce sonrisa la señora -es solo que estoy algo cansada... es todo-

Ranma sale corriendo del hospital hacia el pequeño bosque que había en los terrenos detrás del edificio, notó que no había gente en los alrededores, rápidamente él desenvuelve su katana y la desenvaina clavándola en el suelo a su lado.

El chico sin esperar más tiempo se saca su chaqueta arrojándola al suelo, arremanga su camisa hasta que le llega a la altura de los codos y suelta el nudo de su corbata junto con el botón de su cuello sin quitarle la vista de encima al grupo de árboles frente a él, lentamente la sensación de oscuridad sigue aumentando en esa dirección y siente como el frío aumenta a su alrededor.

-¡Señor Belenus!- el llamado de Tofú casi hace saltar a Ranma que había empuñado su katana -¡Tofu eres tu!-

-¡Y Betty!- le corrigió el chico indicando su lagartija en su hombro -¡¿qué hacemos nosotros?!-

Ranma se rasco la cabeza -mi... mira tu te esconderás en esos árboles y esperaras a que te llame, y si cualquier cosa ocurriera prométeme que escaparás a toda velocidad...- dijo Ranma indicando los árboles más cercanos al hospital.

Tofú le miró desconforme y luego sin objetar nada se fue hacia donde le dijo Ranma con desánimo -¡vaya y yo que pensé que sería de utilidad en la pelea!-

-¡¿Qué será todo esto?!- se pregunta Ranma internándose lentamente entre los árboles -¡maldición!... ¿dónde estará Frei cuando lo necesito¿o será esto parte de sus preparativos?-

Ranma caminaba inseguro con su katana en mano, pensaba ya haberse perdido de la vista del joven Tofú mientras la sensación de oscuridad le rodeaba, ya no podía sentir de donde venía exactamente.

-¡Esto nunca me había pasado antes!...- murmuró con preocupación -no puedo sentir donde está, solo se que está pero no se donde!- Ranma sigue caminando -si esto es alguna tonta prueba de Lord Frei juro que yo...-

Inesperadamente Ranma ve una sombra que lo ataca, el chico se agacha y esta pasa sobre él dando un golpe tan fuerte al árbol detrás suyo que parte su tronco como si nada y desaparece -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO...?!-

No alcanzó a terminar cuando sintió algo en su espalda y al girar ve otras tres sombras, Ranma instintivamente salta la primera, luego evita agachado la segunda y finalmente se decide y con su katana ataca la tercera notando que fuera lo que fuera se había cortado con demasiada facilidad.

-¡¿QUE?!- Ranma solo da un leve grito de sorpresa al ver frente a él en el suelo un charco de un líquido negro y el filo de su katana manchado de este -¡¿pero que es esto?!-

De pronto el charco avanza por si solo, Ranma sin poder contener su sorpresa lo sigue con la vista hasta que el charco llega a una gran masa negra uniéndose a ella, la masa estaba amontonada dando la forma de un hombre, pero medía unos dos metros de alto, el chico notó como todo su cuerpo estaba hecho del negro líquido viscoso.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!- dijo Ranma apuntando con su katana -¡de una vez por todas me gustaría saber aunque fuera una vez quién me ataca antes de tener que pelear!-

Pero las esperanzas de Ranma se desvanecen al ver al extraño ser acercarse a él sin decir palabra alguna, el ser en vez de piernas se arrastra en una columna del extraño fluido negro que lo compone.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Ranma empuñando su katana -si no hay otro remedio, pero no necesito que me lo digan para saber que esa cosa es algún tipo de espíritu o demonio... creo...-

El ser no espero más y de su cuerpo aparecen unos largos tentáculos hechos por la misma masa negra que atacan a Ranma a toda velocidad.

-¡Creo que va en serio!- dijo Ranma esquivando y cortando con su katana los múltiples tentáculos -¡Hey eso fue fácil!-

Pero Ranma no vio que por el suelo otro tentáculo se arrastra hasta envolver sus pernas en forma inesperada -¡Que demonios...!-

El chico no alcanzó a decir más cuando ya estaba colgado de cabeza a gran altura, intentaba inútilmente con su katana cortar el tentáculo que le aprisiona pero este era como agua al contacto con su arma -no puede ser... no puede ser...- decía para sí el chico bastante molesto -¡esto es una estupidez!-

Ranma no lo piensa dos veces y empuñando su katana con fuera comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su arma, apenas lo logra mientras evita con su cuerpo los golpes de los demás tentáculos que querían terminarlo en el aire.

-¡No me gustan que me traten de esta forma...!- Ranma tomo su espada en una mano -¡Ahora verás!-

-¡CAÍDA CELESTIAL!- Ranma arroja su katana envuelta en una dorada aura contra su oponente.

El acuoso ser no se mueve y recibe de lleno el impacto, la gran explosión que se forma obliga a Ranma a cubrirse con sus brazos. Inesperadamente siente que lo sueltan dejándolo caer al vació.

El demonio formado por ese líquido negro había explotado en pedazos dejando solo aceite negro y viscoso por todos lados.

-¡Como dije antes fue muy fácil!- sonrió confiadamente Ranma observando los restos de su oponente, pero no podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando el líquido negro comienza a moverse reuniéndose en medio hasta formar nuevamente el cuerpo del demonio -¡OH NO!- dijo el chico bastante preocupado.

-comienzo a tener otro mal presentimiento de todo esto... uno de esos muy pero muy malos...- murmuró mientras se pone en guardia al notar que su katana estaba del otro lado del ser.

El líquido ser se abalanza sobre Ranma expandiéndose como una manta, el chico no alcanza a reaccionar cuando se ve cubierto por el aceite viscoso, cuando abre sus ojos nota que este le ha rodeado completamente dejando solo su cabeza fuera.

-¡Suéltame maldito demonio!- gritaba Ranma con desesperación -¡esto no es pelear limpio!-

Ranma se quedó en silencio al sentir la presión sobre su cuerpo, lentamente aquel fluido que lo rodeaba comenzó a comprimirse con gran fuerza dejándolo apenas respirar.

-Esto... es estúpido...- murmura Ranma con dificultad -no puedo moverme... no puedo... respirar...- intentaba soltarse pero apenas sentía su cuerpo -esto... no es... justo... maldición...- finalmente cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero inesperadamente la presión cesó, cuando Ranma abre sus ojos ve a su lado al joven Tofú con su katana dando fuertes pero inútiles golpes a la masa que le rodea.

-¡Tofú!- Ranma no daba crédito a sus ojos -¡sal de aquí ahora!-

-¡No señor Belenus!- responde Tofú sin dejar de golpear con la espada el fluido negro sin éxito -¡no lo dejaré así...!-

De pronto de la masa comienzan a salir más tentáculos que golpean al chico enviándolo contra un árbol -¡TOFÚ!-

Ranma furioso aprieta sus puños -¡DESCARGA!-

El hechizo de defensa que le enseñara Frei hizo que Ranma se rodeara por unos segundos de una gran descarga eléctrica que electrocutó al ser líquido que le aprisionaba, por un momento el chico sintió aflojar la presión sobre él y hasta podría jurar que eso si le dolió a esa cosa.

Ranma aprovecha la oportunidad y se libera del ser dando un rápido salto, en el aire observa la mancha negra que era su oponente -¡Huracán del Tigre!- extiende sus manos y arroja una esfera de ki que impacta de lleno al extraño ser haciéndolo explotar de nuevo.

El chico corre donde estaba tirado el joven Tofu -¡¿estás bien?!- este se levanta algo adolorido mientras que su lagartija Betty lame su rostro, -si señor Bel... es solo un fuerte golpe nada más!- dijo mientras le devolvía a Ranma su katana.

-¡Gracias amigo te debo una!- le respondió con una sonrisa al ver que el chico estaba bien -pero ahora escóndete ¡¿quieres?!- Tofú no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces cuando corrió para hacer distancia con su mascota.

Ranma se voltea para ver como lentamente el líquido negro se reúne nuevamente para tomar esa figura semihumana -Si mis golpes no sirven tendré que usar algo de magia...-

El ser de aceite se abalanza sobre Ranma, pero este con su katana en una mano le espera con paciencia -vamos...- murmuraba Ranma apretando la empuñadura de su katana -necesito tu fuerza ahora...-

"En verdad no se porque tendría que ayudarte... amo"

La voz del dragón se escucha dentro del alma del joven, especialmente el tono irónico que uso al tratarlo de amo.

-Veo que estas nuevamente enojado conmigo dragón...- pensó Ranma.

"Me harías un favor si te matarán... sería libre del control de tu familia para siempre"

-Y tu estarías por una eternidad encerrado en un museo o alguna tienda de antigüedades como una simple espada vieja...- la respuesta en la mente de Ranma hizo gruñir al dragón.

"¡grrrr tu ganas!... amo"

La katana de Ranma resplandece en su aura dorada con gran intensidad, esa aura rodea también al chico -ahora si...- murmura al ver casi encima suyo al oscuro ser.

-¡Si no puedo cortarte te evaporaré!- Ranma extiende su mano -¡LUZ DEL ALMA!-

De la mano del chico se dispara una gran columna de energía blanca con dorada, el poder del ataque de Ranma estaba incrementado por la fuerza del aura del dragón.

La extraña masa recibe el impacto de lleno, lentamente la energía del hechizo del chico consume al ser desintegrándolo hasta no quedar nada de él.

-¡SI!- Ranma levanta su espada celebrando -¡espero que eso te haya enseñado a reespetarme!-

"Gracias por nada... amo"

Ranma se quedó en silencio al escuchar al dragón -vaya que sentimental... esta bien¡gracias por ayudarme!- pensó con algo de simpatía hacia su "nuevo amigo".

-¡Interesante...!- el coro de voces que emana del negro aceite en la caverna se escuchaba sorprendido -¡nunca pensé que un cachorro mortal tuviese un dragón!-

-Te dije que te sorprenderías- respondió con calma Frei -¿ahora que opinas de mi campeón?-

-Su alma será un digno alimento para mi...- las voces susurran con maldad -¿no creerás Aesir que temería de algo tan insignificante?-

Frei se veía molesto pero no respondió -es mucho más que tener un dragón de ssu lado... abominación- pensó el joven dios.

-Entonces...- el viscoso líquido que flotaba sobre le lago se reúne completamente en una brillante esfera negra, como una perla negra que se alza sobre el pilar y se apoya sobre este absorbiendo en si misma la pequeña botella plateada -me la llevaré conmigo Aesir, si él la quiere... tendrá que destruirme, cosa que dudo- terminó diciendo con una malévola risa antes de desaparecer en la superficie de sólida roca de la caverna.

Frei con una mirada de preocupación desaparece en un resplandor dorado.

Ranma de pie observa el lugar, no quedó nada de su enemigo excepto aquel desagradable aroma a aceite quemado -aún no entiendo que podría haber sido esa cosa-

El chico camina y se adelanta para agacharse al notar un pequeño charco de aquel aceite negro, parece que era lo único que quedaba, Ranma lo unta en sus dedos y lo olfatea con curiosidad. Pero tuvo que alejarse rápidamente al sentir el pestilente aroma -es... ¡ese olor es de cadáveres!- dijo con asco.

Ranma comienza a olorosarse su ropa en busca de ese repugnante aroma a muerto, que lamentablemente había dejado su marca en sus prendas.

-¡lo que me faltaba!- dijo para si mientras sentía con algo de repugnancia el hedor de sus prendas -¡huelo a muerto!-

-Será mejor que regrese donde la señora Tendo- pensó Ranma, pero cuando se disponía a partir escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas que le hizo detenerse.

-¡Hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse ahora mi joven Ranma!- el chico se voltea para ver a Lord Frei de pie con sus brazos cruzados.

Ranma solo parpadea sorprendido, eran demasiadas cosas las que quería preguntarle a Frei pero no podía pensar en nada con que empezar, finalmente después de un momento de incómodo silencio el joven dios continuo -Es tiempo mi joven Ranma, debemos partir... ¡ahora!-

El joven Tofu observando todo desde unos arbustos se queda inquieto al notar la presencia de ese extraño sujeto de verde, recién estaba pensando en ir con ellos cuando el sujeto vestido de verde esmeralda desapareció en el aire y Bel corre rápidamente saltando por los tejados de las casas cercanas -¿dónde se iría ahora el señor Belenus?-

-¡¿Puede explicarme de una vez que esta sucediendo?!- Ranma ya en su habitación en la casa de los Tendo bastante cansado con la rápida carrera que acaba de hacer observa al joven dios parado frente a él con no muy buenos ojos -¡¿qué era esa cosa y que quería conmigo?!-

Frei suspiro cansado y espero a que Ranma se calmara un poco -eso que tu viste fue solo una muestra de lo que has traído a Nerima-

Las palabras de Frei fueron duras, demasiado para el cansado de Ranma -¿yo.. lo traje?-

-Si, mi joven Ranma ese mal ha sido despertado por tu decisión de cambiar el destino- Frei ya había olvidado un poco su enojo hacia su pupilo -lo que tu venciste solo fue una pequeña parte del ser que defiende la cura que tu tanto deseas-

Ranma parpadeaba confundido -o sea... ¿esa cosa es la que defiende la cura?- el chico camina hasta mirar por la ventana -pero no es tan fuerte...- murmuró pennsando en la importancia que le estaba dando Frei.

Frei lo observa con cansancio -Ranma, Ranma... ¿cuándo vas a aprender a evaluar bien a tus oponentes con seriedad?, estamos hablando de un ser inmune a tus armas, con una descomunal fuerza en las batallas y lo que tu hiciste no será nada cuando tenga todo su poder... pues también es poderoso en las artes mágicas, sin contar esa desesperante habilidad para regenerarse que le hace casi indestructible-

-Es como el agua... ¿has tratado de vencer al agua?- las palabras del dios hacen pensar a Ranma.

-¡Demonios!- dijo el chico rascándose al cabeza -¡pero yo lo vencí con un hechizo!-

-¡Y la ayuda de tu nuevo amigo!- Frei se veía algo molesto -¡¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?!, el verdadero guardián es mucho más fuerte, y te aseguro que tu ataque no tendrá el mismo efecto-

Ranma se veía algo incrédulo por la forma en que el dios comparaba fuerzas sin siquiera haber luchado, al chico le parecía un poco exagerado.

-Incluso se reía de tu dragón- dijo Frei mientras ponía sus ojos en la katana de Ranma, el chico pudo sentir en su mente el sonido de un largo e iracundo gruñido.

-Pero... yo también he peleado con seres muy fuertes, y siempre gano no importa lo que suceda... ¡y ahora ganar es más importante que todo!- Ranma se veía más decidido que nunca.

-De todos modos ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, ese demonio te probó hoy y ahora quiere destruirte, yo no puedo interrumpir, son las reglas de Lord Odin- Frei se veía algo distraído ahora, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

Pero Ranma se quedó mirando un momento hacia la ventana, su mirada perdida en el cielo recordando la extraña conversación que tuvo con la señora Kimiko mientras su mente buscaba alguna conexión con su actual situación.

-Lord Frei...- Ranma llama la atención del dios -¿por qué es tan importante este remedio¿qué tiene que ver Odin y Hel en todo esto?- se notaba la obvia curiosidad de Ranma.

-Creo que no eres tan tonto como te veías en un principio mi joven Ranma- el chico se mostró inmediatamente ofendido por el comentario del dios pero este estaba algo molesto.

-No creo que este de más decírtelo, pero espero no te sorprendas demasiado con lo que vas a escuchar- Frei se cruza de brazos y observa directamente a Ranma -hoy tuviste una interesante conversación con la señora Kimiko... ¿no mi joven Ranma?-

-Si... ¡ahora que lo dice ella parecía saber todo de mi!- las preocupadas palabras del chico no parecieron afectar al dios.

-¡Lo suponía!- murmura sonriente -no te preocupes por ser descubierto mi joven Ranma, además no esperaba menos de una descendiente de Narami-

-¡¿NARAMI?!- Ranma abre sus ojos sorprendido -¡¿quién es Narami?!-

-Es parte de la historia que voy a contarte- dijo con calma Frei como si toda la preocupación de hace unos minutos se borrara de su rostro -espero guardes atención pues es la causa de muchos problemas en Midgar...-

Ranma solo presta atención con algo de temor por desconocer lo que iba a escuchar de labios del joven dios en ese momento.

Hace ya muchos siglos atrás, Hel la reina de los infiernos en uno de sus tantos intentos inútiles por atacar a Asgard había planificado algo realmente sórdido. Dividió sus fuerzas sabiendo que ni siquiera con todas ellas podría vencer y pasar los gigantescos muros que rodean a Asgard y sus miles de fuertes einjergars, por tanto decidió que sería mejor el atacar a Midgar, y agregarla a sus dominios para quedarse con el control de las almas humanas para siempre.

Contando con la distracción de los dioses, y su propio egoísmo que les hace olvidarse de los demás mundos comenzó su invasión demoníaca sobre la tierra de los mortales. Pero no contaba con la fuerza de las almas de los seres humanos, un grave error de su parte.

De todos los rincones de Midgar se levantaron valerosos héroes que defendieron sus tierras de las fuerzas oscuras de Nilfhel y las horrendas bestias de Nilfheim.

Fue una época oscura, los mortales tuvieron que luchar contra gigantes de Utgard y trolls de Jotumheim. Con el paso del tiempo en una larga y lenta batalla los reinos de Midgar formaron alianzas para defender su mundo de esta invasión infernal, Hel ya no estaba tan segura de sus planes, más al enterarse que algunos dioses Aesirs más cercanos a los mortales ya se encontraban en Midgar organizando sus defensas en contra de ella.

Hel decidió finalmente venir personalmente a Midgar y acabar uno a uno a los reinos representantes de la alianza. Y bajo su terrible poder respaldando sus huestes no hubo fuerza mortal capaz de detenerla.

Hasta que llego a las tierras del oriente...

-¡¿Las tierras del oriente?!- Ranma estaba sorprendido escuchando la historia de Frei -¡¿pero como en los libros de historia no sale nada de eso?!-

-Hay cosas y tiempos que la frágil memoria de los mortales no recuerdan- responde Frei pacientemente.

-¡¿Y las tierras de oriente?!- el chico insiste ante la cansada mirada del dios -¿acaso no es...?-

-¡SI¡!es todo lo que ustedes conocen como este lado de Asia y la isla de Japón!... ¿puedo continuar?- dijo Frei mirando fijamente a Ranma.

-¡AH!... perdone Lord Frei... continúe- responde algo apenado Ranma.

El último bastión de los mortales en la pequeña isla de Japón era el siguiente blanco de Hel, pensó que la isla caería sin mayores problemas y decidió venir solo con algunas de sus fuerzas. Las cuales estaban apunto de tomar el castillo que representaba las fuerzas mortales del país.

Pero el rey tenía un plan, un arriesgado y suicida plan contando con un pequeño grupo de lo mejor de sus fuerzas.

Japón, tiempo perdido en la historia, un lugar que sería conocido después como Kyoto...

-¡Vamos esta cerca... puedo sentirlo!- al frente del pequeño pero valiente grupo de samuráis se encuentra una hermosa y joven mujer, una niña a los ojos de los experimentados soldados de no más de dieciséis años de edad. Pero su valor era indiscutible al dirigir en forma secreta a los hombres dentro del horrendo campamento militar de las hordas de Hel. La chica vestía un kimono de combate como el de un samurai en colores blancos y rojos, una liviana armadura y un arco hermosamente decorado en diseños junto con su carcaj que cuelga en su espalda.

Sus cabellos eran largos de color negro azulado, y sus ojos oscuros. Tenía un gran parecido a Akane.

La chica arrastrándose por los arbustos evitando ser vista por los escasos muertos vivientes que habían en el lugar se acerca a la más grande de las tiendas, la cual de color negra con diseños de horribles seres humanos sufriendo de dolor bordados en rojo sangre en sus paredes daba terror al que la mirara.

-¡Ella está ahí!- murmuró la chica -¡puedo sentirla!-

A un ademán de ella, el comandante del escuadrón dio una orden y los hombres se abalanzan acabando con la poca resistencia que encuentran, desde atrás la chica dispara sus flechas con un extraño poder en ellas que destroza a sus enemigos al solo contacto de ellas.

Una gran troll salió a sus espaldas listo para atacarla.

-¡Cuidado Narami!- una joven samurai salta cubriéndola, el joven con su katana hizo un hábil movimiento cercenando ambos brazos del troll antes de decapitarlo.

-¡Pensé que tenías ojos en la espalda!- dijo con burla.

-¡Más respeto con una sacerdotisa... Saotome!- dijo con disgusto la chica.

El joven de pelo oscuro y ojos claros se retira sacándole la lengua mientras corre para apoyar a sus compañeros.

-¡Ríndete diosa de la muerte!- en el interior de la oscura tienda, llena de cuerpos humanos mutilados y restos de las abominaciones que tenía por guardias la reina Hel en su negro vestido y sus cabellos blancos tomados en un perfecto moño observa con su rostro dividido en dos colores, blanco y negro, al grupo de samuráis que le rodean.

Ella sonrió -¿acaso piensan que yo... HEL... necesito de estos inútiles para defenderme?- al finalizar sus palabras hizo sonar sus dedos, la tienda se abrió cayendo hacia los lados. Los soldados observan con horror como delante de ellos se alza un poderoso y gigantesco dragón oriental que comienza a arrasar con todos.

Narami se acerca al lugar corriendo, pero se detiene al ver el dragón frente a ella.

-¡No tan rápido amigo!- un joven Samurai salta sobre el dragón, este comienza a dar furiosos bramidos mientras se aleja sin poderse librarse del joven hombre que se sostiene detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Saotome!- grita la chica preocupada -¡¿qué haces idiota?!-

-¡solo encárgate de ella... este animal es MIOOOOO!- alcanzó a escuchar la chica antes de que el dragón se elevara desapareciendo de su presencia junto con el arriesgado samurai montándolo.

Narami vuelve su vista al frente, una gran oscuridad rodeo su ser y comprimió su corazón. El terror podía sentirse gritar en su mente mientras observa frente a ella a Hel, la diosa de los infiernos de pie observándole con interés.

-Tus poderes mágicos...- murmura la diosa -son interesantes mi niña, al matarte quizás use tu alma como uno de mis sirvientes, después de todo no siempre se encuentran mortales con un don tan desarrollado como el tuyo...-

Narami se olvida del miedo que siente e intenta apuntar con su arco, pero con una ademán de la reina Hel sus armas salieron disparadas de sus manos -vamos mi niña... ¿por qué no muestras esos maravillosos poderes que usaste para encontrarme?-

De pronto la chica enfurecida alza sus manos -¡Erradicación de la oscuridad!-

Hel se mostró algo sorprendida mientras una luz aparece frente a ella, al golpearla una aro de dorada energía aparece a su alrededor apretándola sin dejarle mover sus brazos.

La joven Narami comienza a murmurar un antiguo hechizo -...y haz que los seres de la oscuridad regresen al abismo de donde nunca debieron venir...-

En ese momento un oscuro vació se forma a los pies de la diosa, pero esta no se sumerge, solo observa con una sonrisa a la chica -¡no puedo creer que fueras tan osada como para querer exiliarme de tu mundo!-

-¿Acaso pensaste que por atacar su patético castillo yo no tendría defensas suficientes para cuidar de mi en mi propio campamento?- dijo con confianza la reina estirando sus brazos haciendo que el anillo dorado se extienda rodeándola ahora como a un metro de su cuerpo -¡yo sola basto para destruirlos a toddos ustedes!-

En otro lugar el dorado dragón deja caer al joven cerca de un bosque -¡Ahora mortal pagarás por ofenderme!-

-¡Eso piensas lagartija¡jamás un Saotome se ha rendido, y yo Kyoshiro Saotome no seré la excepción!- responde con determinación el joven samurai.

-¡¿No te rindes?!- pregunta con burla la diosa al notar como el aro dorado que le rodea se encoge llegando nuevamente a presionar su cuerpo.

Narami se veía agotada, con sus manos extendidas y el sudor corriendo por su frente no dejaba de murmurar su hechizo. Ahora la desesperación y el cansancio invadían su ser pero ella no se daba por vencido.

-¡No se donde aprendiste este hechizo que solo conocen los dioses!- dijo la reina -¡pero con tus poderes mortales no servirá de nada!... únete a mi y yo te enseñaré a usar tu don como debes mi niña- el aro dorado se vuelve a extender liberándola ante la sonrisa de la reina Hel.

-¡NUNCA!- grito la niña alzando su vista hacia la diosa -¡tus malditos engendros mataron a mis padres!... y por de ellos... ¡YO TE VENCERÉ!-

Ahora las lágrimas se mezclan con el sudor que baña su rostro al concentrarse con más fuerza en su hechizo.

El dorado anillo de energía vuelve a aprisionar con mayor fuerza a la diosa, esta sonríe pero su sonrisa es borra de su rostro al notar que no puede liberarse como antes, mientras sus pies ahora se hunden lentamente en el vació que hay en el suelo -¡como te atreves niña estúpida!-

Pero ella no podía liberarse de sus cadenas mágicas mientras se hunde cada vez más rápido en el negro portal a sus pies -no... esa niña no tiene la fuerza para expulsarme de su mundo...-

Hel a medio hundirse observa sobre los árboles una silueta con la mano extendida mientras Narami se encuentra rodeada por una dorada aura -¡Tu... Tu maldito Aesir la estas ayudando!... ¡MALDITOS AESIRS ENTROMETIDOS!-

Pero Narami ya no escucha, solo se concentra en su hechizo para devolver a los infiernos a la reina Hel y prohibirle su regreso a Midgar para siempre. Sus brazos cansados por la fuerza que siente sostener en ellos y su cuerpo dormido por la presión solo se sostienen en el recuerdo de sus padres, sus amigos y las cientos de personas inocentes que han muerto en la oscura guerra. Una extraña energía llena su corazón dándole fuerzas cuando pensaba que ya no podría seguir adelante.

El joven samurai conocido como Kyoshiro Saotome mantiene un fiero combate con la bestia -¡¿Como una criatura celestial como tu hace alianza con la diosa de la muerte?!... ¡¿no tienes honor?!-

El gruñido del dragón es su única respuesta, la criatura se abalanza en picada en contra del chico pero este salta dando otro feroz corte en la dorada piel del monstruo. La bestia a pesar del dolor contraataca con un golpe de su ondeante cuerpo largo como el de una serpiente gigantesca que envía al joven contra los árboles.

Kyoshiro se levanta con su cuerpo malherido, su boca deja correr un hilo de sangre mientras el chico observa con una sonrisa a su gigantesco oponente.

Frente a él el dragón le observa, jamás pensó que un mortal le desafiaría y le lastimaría de esa forma... pero ya estaba cansado de esto y el joven sería un exquisito bocado.

Hel con su cuerpo hundido hasta la cintura comienza a reír en forma macabra sorprendiendo a Narami.

-¡Si piensas que ganaste estas muy equivocada mi niña!- la reina observa a la joven con maldad -puedo volver a los infiernos pero te aseguro que tu y todo tu linaje serán eternamente maldecidos por la muerte... ¡ESA SERÁ TU CONDENA POR HABERME DESAFIADO!-

Un rojizo resplandor aparece en los ojos de Hel mientras Narami siente un profundo dolor en su pecho, como si una fría daga se clavara su corazón.

Hel ríe maniáticamente antes de desaparecer en el portal seguida por una columna resplandeciente que ilumina los nocturnos cielos del Japón antiguo.

Las bestias y seres infernales caen sin fuerza ante la señal luminosa del pilar que corona el firmamento. Los humanos aliados a las fuerzas de Hel huyen despavoridos cediendo ante las fuerzas del Shogun.

Los Samuráis que protegen el palacio real celebran con alegría su triunfo mientras un nombre es proclamado en labios de todos -¡viva la sacerdotisa Narami! –

Pero Narami, en medio de los restos del campamento de Hel se encuentra de rodillas, lágrimas de dolor caen por sus mejillas mientras abraza su cuerpo sintiendo aquel horrible frío que le quema desde su interior. Y su mente recuerda una y otra vez las terribles palabras de la reina Hel sin dejar de observar la quemada hierba en donde antes se encontrara la señora de los infiernos...

Ranma alza su vista para observar al ahora silencioso Frei -¡¿Lord Frei?!-

-Debemos partir... si no te encontrará aquí y este no es el lugar apropiado para el combate...- respondió sin mirar al chico como si sitiera algo terrible acercándose al lugar.

-Pero...- el chico se veía confundido -¿Y Narami... y mi antepasado... y la reina Hel?-

-El resto te lo contaré por el camino, ahora solo debes seguirme e intenta esconder lo más posible tu presencia- Frei se acerca al closet, con una ademán las puertas del mueble se abren mostrando la poca ropa que Ranma tenía en ese tiempo.

Con otro movimiento de su mano el uniforme de Ranma sale flotando hasta quedar sobre la cama del chico, detrás de este viene su destrozada armadura, la cual quedara desecha después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe del gigante Eggther.

El joven dios se concentra y un resplandor rodea su uniforme y su armadura, cuando Ranma puede ver de nuevo, sus ropas estaban intactas, hasta se veían más resplandecientes que antes. Y su ex armadura plateada ahora de color dorada como nueva tenía distintos diseños que Ranma reconoció como algunas runas protectoras.

Después de unos momentos, el chico ya se hallaba con su uniforme listo para la lucha.

Su camisa roja resplandeciente con dorados detalles y el emblema de los Dragones Rojos bordado en hilos de oro en su espalda, sus pantalones negros junto con sus botas del mismo color estaban realmente como nuevas. Ranma después viste su armadura, por alguna razón la sintió más liviana cubriéndole solamente los hombros, parte del pecho y sus antebrazos. Finalmente se cubre con su negra capa que como único diseño tiene el emblema de los dragones rojos bordado en vivo carmesí en su espalda.

Ranma se pone su cinturón dorado del que cuelga su envainada katana, al verse al espejo por instinto rápidamente suelta su coleta y vuelve a hacerse su conocida trenza china -¡aquí vamos de nuevo!- pensó.

-Ahora mi joven Ranma debes cubrirte, la capa al igual que todo tu uniforme estas reforzados por mi poder, y esconderán mucho mejor tu presencia tanto física como mágicamente...- dijo Frei seriamente acercándose a la ventana.

Ranma lo siguió, antes de salir da una mirada a su habitación donde fuera huésped de la familia Tendo en el pasado, para bien o para mal tenía el extraño presentimiento que no volvería a ese lugar, no por lo menos en ese tiempo...

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**FIN DE LA PARTE PRIMERA**

* * *

Gilgamech: Vaya giros inesperados que están ocurriendo, cosas que no se sabían, cosas que no se esperaban y cosas que están por suceder... ¿saben algo más?, creo que empiezo a detestar a esa bruja de Hel, una diosa así necesita que alguien le de su merecido... ¿se podrá? (no me miren a mi, soy solo un escritor ¡no hago milagros!)

* * *

Narami se encuentra de pie, era una pacífica mañana en el palacio real de Kyoto. La hermosa chica vistiendo un kimono rosa con diseños de distintas tonalidades observa con tristeza el jardín interior de palacio. Su lento caminar por en medio de las flores no pueden hacerle olvidar los terribles sucesos ocurridos hace un par de días.

A medida que avanza los criados le tratan con reverencia, ella era una heroína. Con sus habilidades mágicas había sellado la entrada de Hel a este mundo expulsando a la diosa de la muerte. En otras condiciones sería algo con lo que estaría feliz y celebrando junto al resto del pueblo, pero no podía.

Su mente repetía una y otra vez las últimas palabras de la diosa de los infiernos, su amenaza no parecía ser una mentira.

-¡Hey Narami!- un joven Samurai de pelo negro y ojos azules se le acerca corriendo -¡¿qué haces aquí?!, el shogun quiere verte... ¿Narami?-

-¡¿AH?!- la chica despierta de sus pensamientos observando a su amigo -dis... disculpa es que estaba algo distraída... ¿y tu donde vas?-

-¿Yo?- Kyoshiro Saotome le da una mirada divertida -pues a casa, mi padre me debe de estar esperando...- Narami le observa sorprendida.

-¡HEY¡no es para tanto yo se que dije que jamás volvería a casa!- dijo molesto al notar la mirada aún sorprendida de Narami -pero después de ver el dolor y sufrimiento causado por esta maldita guerra decidí regresar al lado de mis padres y tomar mi lugar como heredero de mi shogunado...-

-Me alegra que hayas madurado- respondió más animada Narami -aunque me gustaría que los demás también estuviesen así de felices como tu...- terminó diciendo con algo de tristeza recordando a sus demás amigos perdidos a lo largo de la guerra.

-Si... yo también...- murmuró el chico.

-¡Pero no hay que desanimarse!- dijo Narami haciendo reaccionar al joven Kyoshiro -después de todo no cualquiera vence un dragón por si solo¡tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti!-

Kyoshiro sonríe con alegría -si eso es seguro, pero más orgullosa deberías de estar tu, nos salvaste a todos al devolver a esa bruja de regreso a los infiernos...-

Narami sonríe pero en sus ojos puede verse el dolor y la preocupación.

-¿Entonces este es el adiós?- la pregunta de Narami hace que Kyoshiro la observe con algo de tristeza, -si, así creo...- no alcanzó a terminar el chico cuando Narami le abrazo con cariño.

-Entonces prométeme visitarme cuando vayas a mi pueblo, amigo mío- dijo la chica soltándolo, -¡es una promesa señora sacerdotisa!- responde con ánimo Kyoshiro con un solemne tono de burla, ambos ríen alegremente.

-¡Amo Saotome!- los chicos observan como unos criados llaman al joven samurai pues le esperaban con la caravana listos para partir

-Entonces...- Kyoshiro se despide con una leve reverencia hacia la chica hechicera y sacerdotisa que derroto a Hel -nos veremos...-

Cuando el joven montando al frente de su caravana voltea ve a su amiga en la entrada del palacio despidiéndose.

-Esa vez- se escucha la voz de Kyoshiro -fue la última vez que la vi con vida... ¿quién pensaría que ella unos pocos años después, tan joven moriría después de dar a luz a su primera hija?, jamás conocí a su familia, y nunca tuve el valor de conocerlos después de saber que había muerto... ¿pero porque¿por qué murió siendo tan joven y saludable?... eso fue algo que nunca pude entender...-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD **

**PARTE SEGUNDA:**

**"EL AMARGO SABOR DE LA VICTORIA"**

Ranma corre a toda velocidad por sobre las muros siguiendo la esfera luminosa que era el mismísimo Frei. Rápidamente Ranma nota que lentamente se acercan al centro de la ciudad, ya lleva varios minutos corriendo y saltando por encima de las casas que poco a poco pasan a ser pequeños edificios. Cuando ya el esfuerzo de saltar era demasiado el chico cae al suelo sin perder de vista la luminosa esfera ante la mirada sorprendida de los transeúntes al verle correr con esas extrañas vestimentas.

Atrás quedó el distrito de Nerima para internarse en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, a pesar de la larga carrera Ranma no pareciera notar el cansancio, de algo había servido su duro entrenamiento en Asgard.

-¡Ya es de noche!- pensó ahora más cerca de la esfera luminosa, mientras dejan atrás a la gente volviendo a los tejados -¡¿qué estará pensando Lord Frei?!, esste es el centro de Tokio, no es lugar para enfrentar a algún demonio...-

-¡¡¡RAAANMAAAAAA!!!- El grito de Méril y Rashell hicieron eco en la oscura noche de Nerima.

La gran explosión que siguió al ataque de Eggther solo deja una nube de humo y del joven Saotome no quedo nada, había desaparecido completamente.

-no... puede... ser...- murmura impactado Méril buscando desesperado algún indicio de su amigo.

-¡GEEZ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo...!- dice en voz baja Rashell, en un momento recuerda a Ranma, sus aventuras juntos, los terribles momentos que vivieron y esta nueva y maravillosa vida que les mostró en Nerima. Jamás pensó que ese chico nuevo que había hace muy poco llegado a su escuadrón en Asgard se convertiría en su gran amigo, y ahora estaba perdido.

-dime que es mentira... ¡dime que esta vivo!- reclamaba Méril a su lado temblando de confusión e ira.

Eggther se voltea lentamente observando a los dos jóvenes einjergars que quedaban -lo siento por su amigo einjergars, creo que mi señora Hel se molestará por no llevar su cabeza... ¡¿cómo iba a saber que su cuerpo se desintegraría tan fácilmente?!-

Méril solo respondió con una mirada furiosa, que apenas podía contener las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia al perder a su amigo.

-No se preocupen, ya se reunirán con él- dijo burlescamente el gigante -deberían de agradecerme el que le matara con tanta rapidez... ¡ustedes no tendrán la misma suerte¡JAJAJA!-

La malévola risa de Eggther solo ensombrece a los chicos, por un momento Méril observa a un silencioso y pensativo Rashell.

-¿Rashell?- la ira que sentía por el gigante lentamente desaparece al sentir una presión en su pecho, la angustia de que él sería el siguiente -¡¿RASHELL?!-

El rubio joven, con su pelo corto y ojos café observa a su amigo, su mirada era mortalmente seria -Méril... creo que llego nuestro turno...-

Méril ahora si estaba sorprendido, que su amigo Rashell le dijera esas palabras tan pesimistas jamás lo había esperado.

-Lo siento por Akane...- continuó Rashell seriamente -fallamos en cuidar de su prometido, pero creo que eso no nos importará dentro de poco...-

-¡RASHELL COMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASÍ!- reclamó el pequeño Méril con su arco en mano, Eggther les observa a la distancia disfrutando de la angustia de los jóvenes einjergars.

Rashell vuelve su vista al chico y toma lo toma con violencia del cuello de su camisa -¡GEEZ Méril!- le dice con firmeza -¡esto va de acuerdo al plan!... ¿por qué te preocupas?- dijo finalmente soltando al chico con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cu.. cual plan?- pregunta nervioso Méril pensando que su amigo se había vuelto loco.

-Méril... no me digas que en verdad creíste que podríamos ganarle al señor de los gigantes de Nilfheim... ¿verdad?- las palabras de Rashell dejan mudo al pequeño einjergar -tu no lo sabes pues no queríamos preocuparte, pero antes de salir Ranma y yo discutimos con Nina el verdadero plan a seguir para este difícil momento, y te aseguro que todo esta según lo que acordamos-

-¡Pero que plan!... ¡RANMA ESTÁ MUERTO!- Méril se veía asustado al borde de la desesperación, aún no entendía nada de lo que le decía su amigo.

-Morir Méril- dijo con seriedad Rashell -morir para que Eggther piense que su misión se ha cumplido y deje Nerima sin encontrar a la princesa Motvidnir, ni ha ninguno de los seres queridos de nuestro amigo Ranma... ¿qué no te has dado cuenta aún?, ese estúpido gigante solo vino por nosotros, nada tienen que ver las chicas, ni la familia de Ranma ni mucho menos la princesa... ¡el solo nos quiere muertos a nosotros!-

Rashell alza su vista al cielo, su mente estaba en una chica que no había podido olvidar desde hacia muchos años atrás, y ahora ve la imagen viva de ella aquí en Nerima, por ella estaba dispuesto a morir -y si eso es lo que pide para dejar tranquila a la gente de Midgar te aseguro que estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio de nuestras almas...-

Méril algo pálido ve como su amigo Rashell con su lanza en su mano derecha camina lentamente hacia el impaciente Eggther que les espera aún con un gesto de burla y desafío hacia ellos -¡¿do...donde vas Rashell?!-

-¡GEEZ!- exclamó el chico sin detenerse -¡voy a hacer lo único que puedo por mmi amigo Ranma!... morir para proteger a los suyos, se los debo a todos ellos-

Méril observa sus propias manos con su arco y una flecha en ellas -como odio esto... como odio la guerra... como odio el tener que pelear y perder a mis amigos... ¡odio pelear!-

-...pero- Méril corre para alcanzar a su amigo, ya a su lado camina lentamente directo hacia donde les espera Eggther con una mortal sonrisa y su alabarda en su mano clavada en el suelo.

-Creo...- dijo Méril sin detener su paso al lado de su amigo Rashell -creo que la escuela es maravillosa, jamás tuve tantos amigos y también un hogar con una gran familia de verdad- el suspiro del chico se deja escuchar -¡fue una buena vida, valió la pena esta segunda oportunidad de vivir que nos dieron los dioses y no lamento lo que debo hacer!-

Rashell que había escuchado a su amigo sin dejar de mirar fijamente hacia el frente sonríe -¡GEEZ¡pero no se lo daremos fácil!-

-¡Es una promesa!- responde Méril empuñando con fuerza su arco.

Ranma se detiene sorprendido al ver el lugar de su destino, estaban de pie frente a la conocida torre de Tokio. Algunas pocas personas quedaban rondando por el lugar pues la torre ya había cerrado al público, estas se alejan con temor del extraño chico.

Cuando Ranma se acerca lentamente a la torre buscando a Frei una mano se posa sobre su hombro asustándolo, este se voltea rápidamente adoptando su posición de defensa.

-¡calma amigo Bel, no estés tan nervioso!- el chico se queda mudo de la sorpresa al encontrarse con Yoi Fujiwara que aún vestía su traje formal con el que fuera hoy al hospital, a su lado sonriente estaba el joven Tofú de la misma forma vestido con su lagartija Betty mirándolo parada sobre la cabeza del chico.

-que... ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?!- Ranma estaba al borde del colapso, la tensión vivida durante estos días eran demasiadas para ahora encontrarse con sus amigos de ese tiempo en el lugar menos indicado.

-Yo los llamé mi joven Ranma- la voz de Frei a las espaldas de Ranma le hace voltear rápidamente.

Allí estaba Frei, dios de Asgard de brazos cruzados con la torre a sus espaldas y su característica e irónica sonrisa que desconcierta a su pupilo.

-¡Así es señor Belenus, el señor Frei me pidió que viniéramos aquí después que abandonó al hospital!- agregó con una sonrisa el joven Tofú.

-El nos dijo lo que ocurre, que vas a luchar con un demonio y necesitas de nuestra ayuda- terminó diciendo Yoi con orgullo de ser necesario para un cazador de demonios, ronin y sacerdote como Ranma, el chico se sentía un poco avergonzado por ese título que se le ocurrió a Frei para esconder su verdadera identidad.

Ranma iba a reclamar cuando Frei le interrumpe -gracias por estar aquí señor Yoi, joven Tofu. Mi inútil discípulo tiene la misión de destruir un demonio demasiado fuerte para él, pero tengo un plan que puede ayudarnos a que sobreviva...-

Ranma mira sorprendido a Frei, al tratar con Yoi y Tofú se muestra más humilde escondiendo su naturaleza divina, y más le sorprende que el joven dios ya tuviese un plan creado a sus espaldas. Ahora recuerda porqué le molesta tanto cuando Frei hace eso.

Yoi nota que Ranma le mira fijamente sin atreverse a hablar, pero este entiende su preocupación -Bel... ella no esta bien- dijo seriamente.

-Cuando salimos del hospital dejamos a las niñas en casa con una vecina cercana a la familia, pues la salud de la señora Kimiko se complicó de último momento-dijo con algo de tristeza Yoi -¡pero tenemos que venir a ayudarte, se que también querrías estar en el hospital Bel, pero si es tu deber estar aquí te acompañaremos!-

Ranma parpadea algo sorprendido, recién se percata que Frei no les había hablado de la cura a sus amigos. Pero para ser honesto él era el que menos entendía este asunto.

Hasta donde sabía la enfermedad de la señora Kimiko no era natural, Frei le terminó de contar en el camino la historia de Narami, la antepasada de Kimiko, y de como Hel al ser derrotada maldijo a su familia, específicamente a las mujeres de su descendencia que tuvieran el don de la magia.

Y ahora la señora Kimiko estaba muriendo, el mismo don que le permitiese descubrir su verdadera identidad y saber cosas de su propio futuro era la causa de su muerte. No, la única causa de su muerte era Hel y la haría pagar.

-¡Mi joven Belenus!- le llamó Frei usando la identidad falsa de Ranma -se que estás preocupado por la señora, pero será mejor que prestes atención al plan, es lo único que podría salvar tu vida una vez que comience el combate-

Yoi y Tofú se acercan algo nerviosos para escuchar al joven dios a quien creían un simple maestro del arte de la magia que entrena a Ranma.

-Bel...- comenzó Frei -no debes preocuparte por tus amigos durante la pelea, ellos estarán a salvo. El demonio Jezi Baba solo irá tras de ti...- esa explicación no calmó mucho al chico que digamos.

-Jezi Baba...- murmuró Ranma automáticamente grabando ese nombre en su mente.

-La devoradora de hombres- agregó Frei poniendo aún más nerviosos a los presentes -si te traje a la torre de Tokio es para poder realizar un hechizo capaz de destruirla-

La mirada de todos se puso sobre el dios -así es, ese demonio es prácticamente indestructible, a menos que lo elimines con un hechizo capaz de destruir su esencia misma. Podría enseñarte el hechizo, pero no podrías realizarlo ni siquiera con la fuerza tu dragón. Eso solo lo puede lograr un dios-

Ranma le mira desalentado y algo confuso -¡¿pero entonces que hago?!... ¡no tennemos tiempo Lord Frei por favor!-

-Es ahí donde entran tus amigos y la torre, este lugar es muy especial pues podemos concentrar la energía mágica de los puntos sagrados de todo Japón aquí... solo necesitaremos de unas cuantas formaciones mágicas dibujadas en los lugares correctos y el resto estará en tus manos, te encargarás de realizar el hechizo con la energía que reunamos para ti-

Yoi y Tofú se miran algo asustados y confundidos -o sea... ¿nosotros los dibujaremos?- preguntó el joven con su lagartija en el hombro.

Frei asiente.

-¡Eso será sencillo, cuenta con nosotros Bel!- responde Yoi intentando mostrarse animado, pero nota lo pálido que estaba el rostro de Ranma, entre la preocupación por la señora Kimiko y lo tanto que han escuchado de ese demonio de labios del extraño sujeto que parece un fantasma no estaba muy seguro del bienestar de su joven amigo.

-Son solo cuatro formaciones que deben dibujar en el suelo, en dirección de los cuatro puntos cardinales alrededor de la torre, no pueden equivocarse o no funcionarán. Solo hay una oportunidad o el hechizo conjurador se perderá con todo- dijo seriamente Frei a los presentes -y el mayor problema es que deben hacerlos de la forma más veloz posible, pues Ranma estará luchando con ese demonio intentando distraerlo para que no se percate del plan-

-¡¿Pero acaso no tenemos más tiempo?!- preguntó Tofú algo asustado.

-¡No me diga que el demonio está cerca!- agregó Yoi preocupado.

Ranma no dijo nada, intentaba mantener la calma en su cabeza recordando todo lo que Frei le dijo. Él podría hacerlo, él podía detener a ese demonio y destruirlo con el plan de Lord Frei, por la señora Kimiko, por Akane y sus hermanas, por él mismo al pensar en todos los sufrimientos que ha vivido siempre escuchando el mismo nombre detrás de ellos... HEL.

"Ya está aquí... mi joven y bastante estúpido amo"

Escuchó Ranma la voz del dragón hablándole con desagrado.

Frei estaba en silencio observando el horizonte -¡Ya está aquí!-

Todos le miran asustados y Ranma lleva su mano hacia la empuñadura de su katana.

-¡No aquí Ranma, debes apresurarte, debes llevarlo a lo alto de la torre!- dijo con firmeza Frei, Ranma parpadea confundido pero sin decir más corre hacia la torre.

La puerta estaba cerrada pero no vio a nadie de guardia así que con un golpe la fuerza y continúa su carrera hacia el interior.

"Ya está aquí debes apresurarte"

Ranma corre por el vestíbulo de la torre, por un momento dudo si tomar el ascensor o usar las escaleras hasta que sintió un frío correr por su espalda, y esta vez esa oscura presencia era tan fuerte como el mismo Eggther o más.

"¡Que esperas muévete!"

La voz del dragón dentro de su ser parecía también preocupada¿acaso este demonio era tan fuerte que un dragón tan insolente como el de su katana le temía?.

Ranma optó por tomar el ascensor, pensó en que sería más rápido y por unos minutos se escondería de su oponente hasta llegar arriba.

Por suerte las puertas del ascensor se abrieron inmediatamente, aún funcionaban, Ranma entra presionando con fuerza el botón a la vez que lleva su manos hacia la empuñadura de su katana, el medio segundo que tardo en cerrarse la puerta del elevador fue un momento eterno para el joven que se mantenía en guardia vigilando el pasillo que daba a la entrada. Cuando las puertas se cerraron pudo respirar profundamente apoyando su espalda en la pared, se sentía realmente angustiado por el bienestar de la familia Tendo, por su futuro y ahora recordaba que si sobrevivía a esta pelea, tendría a Eggther esperándolo en su tiempo.

Ranma se sienta en el suelo pensando, parecían tan lejanos aquellos días de su loca vida de Nerima, aquellos días con su rutina de siempre. Se levantaba por las mañanas y discutía con Akane, después Shampoo y lo golpeaba Akane camino a la escuela y el artista marcial del día retándolo a muerte. Era tan extraño pensar en los últimos días en que le había confesado su amor a Akane, después de las veces que estuvo apunto de morir en Asgard, un mundo más que extraño. No dudó en lo que debía de hacer, aclarar sus sentimientos con la mujer que amaba mientras siguiera con vida.

Después todo eso su vida se volteó completamente, las cosas parecían tener más sentido. Pero cuando pensó que podía disfrutar de ella se equivocó, su nueva vida trajo nuevos problemas. ¿Acaso ese era el precio que pagar por su actual felicidad?.

-Akane... murmuró lentamente -¿podré volver a verte?... ¿por qué diablos siempre me pregunto lo mismo?-

Sonrió algo ruborizado para si conociendo la respuesta.

"¡HEY ROMEO DESPIERTA!"

Ranma se exalta y se levanta ante la firme voz del dragón que habla en su mente.

"Deja de pensar en tu linda noviecita y prepárate... ¡tenemos compañía!"

Eggther toma su alabarda tranquilamente observando a los dos jóvenes einjergars que le desafían, Rashell con su lanza en ambas manos y Méril a su lado con una flecha lista en su arco se encuentran a unos metros del gigante.

Méril recorre con su vista lentamente la enorme armadura negra que cubre el gigantesco cuerpo de Eggther, la cual es atravesada de vez en cuando por pequeños rayos de electricidad que muestran la enorme energía que contiene su ser.

-¡¿Ya se decidieron a luchar einjergars?!... ¿o acaso quieren pedir misericordia para no sufrir la misma suerte de su estúpido amigo?- Eggther alza su alabarda con una mano preparándose para luchar -les prometo que si piden piedad los mataré en forma rápida sin mucho dolor...-

-¡SILENCIO!- grita Rashell enfurecido sosteniendo su lanza en forma horizontal frente a su cuerpo con una mano dando una seria mirada al gigante -¡no nos menosprecies gigante!-

Méril intentando mostrarse igual de confiado que su amigo apuna con su arco en forma decidida.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de esto... por ustedes tuve que venir a ensuciarme del repugnante aroma de los mortales!- Eggther vuelve su vista hacia el horizonte, desde la colina, a través de las llamas se pueden ver las luces del distrito de Nerima -no me iré con las manos vacías...- murmuró llamando la atención de los chicos -¡después que acabe con ustedes me llevare las almas humanas de toda su querida ciudad como ofrenda a mi señora!-

-¡GEEZ!- exclamó Rashell con su rostro deformado por la ira y la sorpresa.

-¡RAYOS!- dijo Méril pálido -esto no esta saliendo según lo planeado...- pensó nerviosamente.

Eggther se ríe al ver los rostros de los jóvenes -lo sabía, si les importan estos sucios mortales... ¡AH disculpen se me olvidaba que ustedes también fueron mortales!- su risa aumenta.

-¡Méril...!- murmura Rashell a su amigo para que solo este le escuche -ve a la casa y sácalos a todos de ahí...¡rápido!-

Pero Méril niega con su cabeza -¡sería inútil Rashell!... jamás saldríamos a tiempo de la ciudad... ¡además el me seguiría!-

-¡Suficiente de juegos estúpidos!- Eggther se abalanza a una increíble velocidad con su alabarda alzada por sus dos manos directo hacia los chicos, cada paso suyo se entierra con fuerza en el suelo quebrando la superficie dejando así una estela de destrucción a su pasar.

Rashell y Méril solo alcanzan a mirarse de manera rápida antes de rodar uno hacia cada lado evitando el impacto de el filo del arma del gigante que deja una gran zanja en el suelo.

-¡GEEZ...!- Rashell con una rodilla apoyada en tierra no espera más tiempo antes de saltar contra un desprotegido Eggther, pero al querer dar una estocada con su lanza el gigante se gira en su pierna dando un fuerte golpe horizontal con su albarda tomada casi en el extremo por una de sus manos obligando a Rashell a bloquear ahora con su arma y rebotando hacia atrás por la fuerza del choque.

-¡LLUVIA DE LUZ!- Eggther siente el fuerte impacto de los cientos de delgados rayos luminosos que disparara Méril con su arco. La explosión que precedió a los impactos produjo una gran onda expansiva que obligo al joven einjergar a cubrirse con sus brazos, pero cuando este observa el lugar de la explosión ve a Eggther mirándolo no de muy buena manera -¡OH DIOSES!-

Méril salta evitando la furiosa estocada de Eggther, pero en el aire el gigante le toma del cuellos de su camisa con su mano libre -¡eso fue estúpido mocoso!-

-¡MÉRIL!- Rashell salta queriendo atacarlo en forma desesperada por la espalda pero Eggther arroja contra él su alabarda, Rashell estaba en mala posición y solo pudo doblar su cuerpo sin poder evitar un terrible corte en su brazo bajo su hombrera cayendo con violencia al suelo -¡AGHHHH!-

-¡RASHELL...!- Méril ahogó su grito al ver la terrible mirada de Eggther sobre él, -no debiste...- dijo en voz baja Eggther mientras empuña su otra mano lentamente -haberme atacado por la espalda...-

Pero cuando se preparaba para golpear al indefenso chico con todas sus fuerzas Méril deja caer su arco y velozmente desenfunda su espada corta enterrándosela en la mano que le sostiene, el único lugar que vio sin armadura.

Eggther dio un grito de dolor, pero no soltó a Méril, furioso con su mano libre toma la espada de Méril y se la saca arrojándola al suelo -eso fue...- murmura encendiendo el rojo intenso de sus ojos -¡ESTÚPIDO!-

El gigante toma el brazo de Méril con ira y levantándolo lo azota contra el suelo de espaldas, Méril sintió un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo y sus palabras se ahogaron al momento que escupió un poco de sangre.

Pero Eggther no se detuvo y sin haber soltado el pequeño brazo del joven einjergar lo levanta con tal violencia de un tirón que los huesos de su brazo crujen, el gigante vuelve a azotar el cuerpo del más pequeño de los einjergars contra el suelo una y otra vez dejando marcada su figura en el trizado suelo de piedra del ahora destruido templo, finalmente alza con más fuerza al joven einjergar.

Méril solo da un corto grito de dolor antes de que Eggther lo arroje con todas sus fuerzas contra un grupo de árboles dejándolo enterrado en el tronco.

El chico con sus ojos bien abiertos casi no puede sentir su cuerpo, el cual se desliza lentamente por el tronco del árbol hasta que sus pies topan contra el suelo. Un delgado hilo de sangre cae de sus labios antes de sentir que sus piernas se doblan sin fuerzas, el pequeño einjergar lo único que siente ahora es el intenso dolor que proviene de su inerte brazo -lo siento... Rashell... no soy tan... fuerte-

Méril finalmente sede apoyándose primero en sus rodillas para después dejar caer el resto de su adolorido cuerpo al suelo desmayado.

-¡MÉRIL!- Rashell estaba furioso, a pesar de la sangre que cae por su brazo toma su lanza con ambas manos y le da una terrible mirada al gigante, este no puede dejar de reír.

-¡BASTARDO COMO TE ATREVES!- Rashell casi no podía pensar por la ira que sentía al ver a su amigo -¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!!!-

-¡no seas tan sentimental einjergar, espero que tu seas más divertido que tus amigos!- Eggther estira su mano y su alabarda que estaba enterrada en el suelo flota por arte de magia hasta llegar a su dueño.

-¡GEEZ!- Rashell conteniendo las lágrimas que siente por la impotencia aprieta sus puños alrededor de su arma -maldito demonio... ¡AÚN NO CONOCES LA FUERZA DE RASHELL KANDURIAS!-

Ranma de pie tomando la funda de su katana en una mano, se encuentra en silencio intentando sentir más claramente la presencia de su enemigo, pero lo único que se escucha en medio del silencio es su agitada respiración y el sonido del ascensor a medida que sube.

Hasta que una ola de frío le envuelve provocando un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, era algo tan intenso que no recordaba haber sentido jamás ni aún en sus peores momentos en Asgard.

"Ha llegado, espero que ya estés listo para morir... amo, la muerte es una sensación maravillosa"

La irónica risa del dragón hace eco en el interior del chico, pero este solo se preocupa de estar atento al sentir la oscuridad que le rodea. Era tan fuerte aquella presencia que parecía envolverlo todo, aunque pudo identificar que era la misma esencia, el mismo sentimiento de aquel extraño ser con el que combatió en el hospital esa tarde.

"...te lo digo por experiencia..."

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!- dijo Ranma molesto persistiendo en encontrar claramente la fuente de su enemigo, pero todo lo que veía eran las cuatro paredes estrechas que le rodeaban y esa siniestra sensación que parecía cubrirlo todo.

"...pero que genio... los niños mortales de hoy no respetan ya la sabiduría ancestral..."

-¡¿Sabiduría ancestral?!- rió con algo de molestia Ranma -¡si en verdad fueras sabio me dirías donde está mi enemigo!... después de todo soy tu amo... ¿o no?-

Ranma solo siente un gruñido en su mente.

"vaya amo inútil que tengo... ¿ni siquiera puedes hacer algo tan fácil?"

Ahora fue Ranma el que gruño, esta situación no le era muy agradable.

"¡Mira debajo de tus pies... amo!"

El ascensor se detuvo de golpe con una fuerte vibración, Ranma baja su vista asustado apenas manteniendo el equilibrio cuando ve como por los bordes del ascensor se filtra lentamente un espeso y negro líquido cubriendo lentamente el suelo.

-¡DEMONIOS!- exclamó Ranma quedándose al centro del elevador evitando el contacto con la sustancia que le rodea mientras con su mano libre toma un extremo de su capa para cubrir su rostro por el nauseabundo aroma a putrefacción que lo llena todo.

"Te lo dije, pero los jóvenes de hoy jamás escuchan"

-¡BEL!- dojo Yoi nervioso alzando su vista hacia lo alto de la torre, en ella se ve una gran masa negra y viscosa que rodea el elevador dejándolo detenido a pocos metros del mirador.

-¡¿qué... que es eso?!- preguntó nerviosamente Tofú ajustándose sus lentes para ver mejor -¡¿no me digan que esa cosa es...?!-

-Jezi Baba, la devoradora de hombres...- agregó Frei -¡deben apresurarse!-

Yoi y el joven Tofú se miran entre sí, en sus manos llevan un pergamino con extraños diseños cada uno y una vara de extrañas propiedades dadas por Frei para dibujar las formaciones mágicas.

-¡Pero Belenus está en peligro!- las palabras del gran Yoi no parecieron inmutar a Frei que mantenía su vista pegada en las alturas, donde se encontraba el elevador rodeado por la negra esencia del demonio.

-Confíen en mi pupilo, el podrá salir solo de esto, además mientras más rápido terminen su parte más posibilidades tiene de sobrevivir...- Frei no dejó de observar hacia el cielo mientras respondía -¡pero no se equivoquen en lo que hacen o será su fin, no habrá otra oportunidad!-

Yoi asiente, pero el joven Tofú se veía inseguro al observar la atemorizante cosa en la torre.

-Vamos Tofú, dos y dos... ¡AHORA!- Yoi corre hacia un lado de la torre, Tofú lo observa nervioso pero al volver su vista hacia Frei este había desaparecido.

-Betty... ¡¿en que lío me metí ahora?!- se pregunta algo inseguro el joven, pero su lagartija se para sobre su cabeza asomándose por sobre su frente para mirarle directamente a los ojos -¡tienes razón Betty, el señor Bel nos salvó de una buena y se la debemos!-

El chico corre en dirección contraria con su pergamino en una mano, su vara en otra y su lagartija Betty sobre su cabeza.

Ranma busca con desesperación alguna salida del elevador, al mirar hacia arriba ve la pequeña compuerta en el techo de este. El chico alza su mano derecha reuniendo en ella una pequeña esfera de ki -¡huracán del tigre!-

La compuerta del ascensor sale disparada por la pequeña explosión y detrás de este aparece Ranma que de un salto atraviesa la compuerta parándose sobre el techo del elevador.

El joven puede ver ahora la gran altura a la que se encuentra rodeado solo por los pilares de metal de la torre de Tokio. La fuerte brisa nocturna golpea su rostro y mueve con fuerza su negra capa. La ciudad a su alrededor se ve como un mar de luces a sus pies solo interrumpida por los edificios más cercanos, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Bajo sus pies ve con horror que el elevador estaba rodeado por una gran y viscosa masa negra que cuelga de él, el interior del elevador se llena hasta la compuerta del fluido oscuro al igual que comienza a subir por los bordes, Ranma tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Ranma alza su vista y se da cuenta que aún esta demasiado lejos del mirador como para saltar, pero la altura era demasiada como para bajar.

-¡no puedo retroceder ahora!- pensó Ranma -¡tengo que llegar hasta arriba como ssea!-

El chico salta a la cuerda del elevador y comienza a escalar rápidamente, pero la vibración que siente le hace bajar su vista para ver como la negra masa cubre completamente el ascensor y lo sigue por la cuerda.

-¡Maldición es demasiado rápido!- dijo para si Ranma -¡esto no va a funcionar-

Ranma toma una decisión, encoge su cuerpo para darse impulso y luego salta con todas sus fuerzas evitando justo a tiempo una ola del negro líquido que el alcanzaba.

El chico se eleva en el aire rápidamente pero su salto no es suficiente perdiendo la fuerza -ahora verás...- murmura estirando la palma de su mano hacia abajo -¡LUZ DEL ALMA!-

El rayo de luz blanca que dispara el chico impacta en la negra masa haciéndola retroceder, por un momento Ranma jura haber escuchado gritos como de mujer que provienen del demonio. Pero no alcanza a escuchar más cuando siente que la explosión se expande debajo de él, había alcanzado el elevador y este cae desplomándose junto con la masa a gran velocidad.

Ranma sonríe, pero su satisfacción dura muy poco al notar que la masa detiene su caída pegándose a la cuerda del elevador y subiendo a gran velocidad por ella.

-¡¿Qué no te rindes?!- Ranma estaba también colgado ahora de la cuerda -¡DEMONIOS!-

Ranma saca su katana y corta la cuerda debajo de sus pies provocando finalmente la caída de la oscura masa.

El chico hizo un último esfuerzo para llegar hasta el mirador, con otro leve ataque de ki derriba la puerta del elevador para entrar en la habitación de un salto, ahora el chico observa detenidamente hacia el suelo.

-¡No está!- exclama con terror -¡esa cosa desapareció!- dice al ver solamente los restos de lo que parece ser el elevador y otros escombros, pero del demonio ni rastro.

El joven einjergar ahora se levanta con su katana en una mano caminando lentamente por el gran espacio vació del mirador. Un gran lugar rodeado con ventanales desde los que se puede ver gran parte de la ciudad, algunas mesas y puestos de comida rápida vacíos y algunos telescopios para turistas.

Lo que más ponía nervioso a Ranma era la oscuridad y el silencio, ya ni siquiera podía sentir la presencia del demonio mientras camina escuchando solo el eco de sus pasos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo intentando calmarse -¿dónde se esconde?-

Ranma se voltea rápidamente al sentir algo detrás de él, pero no era nada.

-Vamos que estupidez... ¡yo no le temo a nada!- rió algo nervioso pero su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, un escalofrío corre por su espalda y se detiene en seco manteniendo la guardia en alto.

El chico estaba nervioso, demasiado tenso intentando no ser sorprendido en esa oscuridad por su oponente.

A su lado solo se puede ver la luna a través de los ventanales -donde... demonios... estás...- murmuraba Ranma intentando calmarse, pero su corazón también se podía escuchar en el silencio -¡dije... que donde... estas!-

Pero el silencio era más agobiante que nunca, Ranma observa hacia el interior del solitario mirador, y puede ver su propia sombra en el suelo proyectada por la luz de la luna que entra por los ventanales a sus espaldas.

-Algo no está bien aquí... siento que me observan...- Ranma estaba quieto, todos su cuerpo tenso mirando fijamente su sombra en el suelo -no puedo distraerme ahora... ¡¿AH?!-

En ese momento algo extraño sucede, el chico observa su sombra en el suelo y esta comienza a deformarse creciendo hasta cubrirlo todo. Recién entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de su error, su enemigo no estaba frente a él.

En un segundo Ranma pareciera verlo todo en cámara lenta, cuando escucha un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas seguido de los cientos de pequeños fragmentos de cristal que cruzan la habitación junto con los restos de metal cruzando alrededor de un quieto joven que ni siquiera se voltea para ver que fue lo que sucedió, porque él estaba hundido en la oscuridad que sentía dentro de su corazón.

-recuerda Ranma... sin temor... esto es por la señora Kimiko- se decía en su mente a una increíble velocidad como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido al ver volar a su alrededor los fragmentos de lo que fuera el ventanal sintiendo la oscuridad a sus espaldas, pero el no se movía.

Hasta que Ranma se decidió, sus ojos miraron en forma seria, sus labios se torcieron en un gesto de furia.

Y aún viendo como si el mundo se alentara a su alrededor, y antes que los cristales llegaran al suelo. Ranma da un leve brinco hacia el frente girando a la vez su cuerpo para ver hacia los ventanales.

Ahí estaba frente a él en medio de los escombros que vuelan por todos lados una gran masa negra y viscosa conocida como Jezi Baba, la devoradora de hombres.

Ranma en el aire con los escombros volando a su alrededor estira su mano libre apuntando al demonio reuniendo una blanca energía en ella.

-¡¡¡LUZ DEL ALMA!!!- una ruidosa explosión aparece a un costado del mirador de la torre de Tokio.

Y la batalla contra el tiempo por la vida de Kimiko Tendo comienza.

El joven Tofú laza su vista asustado al escuchar al explosión, bajo sus pies se encuentra la primera de las figuras mágicas trazadas en el suelo, las delgadas líneas resplandecen tenuemente como si fuesen hechas de plata. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pensando en el bienestar de su nuevo amigo, y de las extrañas cosas que ha visto en solo un par de días.

En eso su lagartija caminando por su brazo llega hasta su mano y se la muerde.

-¡AUCH!... ¡Betty pero que haces!- el chico toma a su lagartija algo molesto -si ya lo sé... ¡debo confiar en el señor Bel!... ¿pero por que tenía que ser justo ahora?-

Tofú regresa a su dibujo, algo lento por lo complejo que se ve en el pergamino mueve lentamente la vara que tiene en su mano y mágicamente esta deja el rastro de plata. Era un circulo como de dos metros de diámetro con varios diseños y runas a su alrededor, aún le faltaba la parte central que era más complicada pensando en que no podía cometer errores.

-¡Que difícil!- se queja sin pensar mientras trata de ignorar los terribles sonidos que provienen de lo alto de la torre.

Al otro extremo de la torre Yoi no las lleva mejor, va mucho más retrasado que Tofú quejándose con algunas palabrotas que debió de haber tomado clases de dibujo cuando era pequeño, pero nunca pensó que se jugaría la vida en eso.

Ranma corre alejándose de la negra masa que le persigue -¡esa cosa recibió mi ataque como si nada!-

De la negra masa aparecen tentáculos que se abalanzan contra el joven, pero este viéndolos logra evitarlos moviéndose con agilidad hasta que uno de ellos lo golpea enviándolo contra algunas mesas, pero Ranma se levanta girando su cuerpo justo a tiempo para evitar otros letales golpes y corre hasta que se detiene arrastrando sus pies por el liso suelo.

Su camino terminaba en la pared de ventanales del extremo opuesto del mirador, ya no había donde correr.

El chico se voltea adoptando su posición de defensa con su katana en ambas manos.

La masa negra se detiene a pocos metros frente a él, el chico pensó que era inmenso, llegaba casi hasta lo alto del techo y su ancho le impedía algún escape por los lados, parecía cubrirlo todo.

-¡ESTOY LISTO!- gritó con determinación sin quitar la vista de la negra y viscosa materia -¡no te tengo miedo demonio!-

Pero Ranma escuchó una risa, no, no era una risa sino un coro de risas como de muchas voces femeninas que hablaban a la vez.

-¡Eres valiente mortal... pero eso no bastará para destruir a la gran Jezi!-

Ranma observa con detenimiento -¿acaso?... ¿acaso fue esa cosa la que habló?- se preguntó algo nervioso. La risa de Jezi se repitió pero ahora más fuerte que antes.

-¡AL DIABLO CONTIGO DEMONIO!- se intentaba mostrar confiado, sabía cuanto estaba en juego en ese momento -¡LUZ DEL ALMA!-

Nuevamente extendió su mano disparando de ella un haz de luz, se veía poderoso, pero no lo suficiente.

El chico celebro cuando su ataque impacto al demonio saliendo un horrible aroma a quemado, pero ve que nuevamente la materia negra se regeneraba como si nada.

Ahora con mayor disgusto Ranma clavó su espada en el suelo y cruzó ambos brazos por delante de su cuerpo -¡HURACÁN DEL TIGRE!-

La gran esfera de Ki de Ranma dio en el blanco provocando una explosión que hizo al chico cubrirse con su capa, pero al mirar de nuevo ahí estaba la masa negra intacta.

-¡¿terminaste de jugar mortal¿eso fue todo lo que aprendiste del Aesir Frei?... me parece ridículo haber tenido que despertar de mi sueño solo por esto- las voces hablaban con disgusto -¿y así quieres obtener el don de mi señora Hel?-

-¡¿El don de Hel?!- se preguntó Ranma- ¡yo pensaba que era una cura de Odin!- respondió sin pensar el chico.

La risa de Jezi hace eco en los oídos de Ranma, ya estaba molestándolo -ignorante mortal, este es el don de mi reina, no importa quien lo haya creado ¡ES AHORA DE MI REINA!-

Ranma recién entro en cuenta de lo que ocurría -esa bruja de Hel se quedó con algo que no le pertenece...- murmuró molesto Ranma -¡NO ES DE HEL, ES DE LA FAMILIA DE AKANE!- gritó el joven -Por tu culpa y la Hel muchas antecesoras de Akane han muerto, y ahora morirá la señora Kimiko... ¡COMO PUDISTE!-

La risa de Jezi continúa sin escuchar las palabras del furioso chico que continúa -me las pagarás... esta es tu última noche de vida... ¡te lo prometo!-

Jezi cesó su risa -¡insolente mortal¡¿es que aún no conoces tu lugar?!-

Más de esos negros tentáculos salen de la masa uniforme atacando al joven, Ranma que estaba listo intenta evitarlas pero algunas de ellas le golpearon con fuerza arrojándolo contra la ventana. Estas se trizaron alrededor del joven pero no cedieron y Ranma cayó al suelo.

-¡DEMONIOS!- dijo -cuando le ataco parece agua... ¡pero cuando ataca es duro como la roca!-

-¡¿ya te rindes?!- a las voces de Jezi Ranma alza su vista hacia la masa, no estaba aún todo dicho.

El chico se levanta con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios -nunca demonio... ¡nunca!-

Ranma alza su mano contra Jezi -¡Luz del...!-

Pero se voltea en el último momento apuntando hacia la ventana -¡ALMA!-

El hechizo de Ranma atraviesa el ventanal, el vidrio comienza a romperse en pequeños fragmentos como una onda que corre hacia los lados.

Rápidamente Ranma salta apoyando su pie sobre el borde y con un impulso se aferra del borde superior con ambas manos girando su cuerpo desapareciendo así de la vista de Jezi.

Ahora Ranma siente la fuerte brisa de la altura apoyado sobre el borde del ventanal, observa que aún le queda un tramo para llegar al techo. Casi perdiendo el equilibrio se aferra de las vigas de metal para escalar lentamente y así llegar a la parte superior.

El chico se levanta con dificultad, el fuerte viento se mezcla con el pánico provocado al ver desde esa altitud la iluminada ciudad. Rápidamente se aleja del borde para ver desde donde se encontraba como la torre continúa desde el centro del mirador hacia el cielo.

La torre de Tokio, una construcción de más de 300 metros de alto, de forma triangular y su estructura compuesta por vigas de acero. Ranma estaba encima del mirador que se encuentra poco más arriba de la mitad de la torre. Pero en lo alto se puede apreciar otro mirador un poco más pequeño casi en la cima.

El joven en medio del silencio de la noche tuvo tiempo de respirar profundamente, a pesar del peligro en que se encontraba su cuerpo le reclamaba por el frío que sentía ante la fuerte brisa de las alturas de Tokio que mueve su capa con violencia.

Ranma sabía que debía prepararse, que ese demonio vendría por él, pero aún así no podía dejar de observar la ciudad en su hermosura. Era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

"Tuviste suerte... solo porque quiere jugar contigo no te ha consumido aún..."

El chico desenfunda su katana y la observa con curiosidad -¡¿consumido?!-

"no por nada la llaman la demonio devoradora de hombres... absorbe a sus víctimas vivas, ahogándolas y dejando que sus cuerpos se descompongan en su interior..."

Ranma que escuchaba atentamente al espíritu del dragón dentro de su katana sintió nauseas. Ahora sabía porque esa cosa negra apestaba a muerte.

-¡concéntrate y sobrevivirás mi joven Ranma!- la voz de Frei sorprendió al chico, al buscarle le vio levitando a varios metros de la torre en pleno aire -¡recuerda el plan, solo resiste y mantente lejos de ella lo más que puedas!-

Frei se veía confiado, pero en su mirada se notaba la preocupación por el chico, pero podía interferir.

Ranma no pudo responder pues el dios ya había desaparecido -¡debo concentrarme!- se dijo Ranma -¡si fallo la señora Kimiko morirá!... y toda su familia...-

"¡GRRRRRR¡amo aquí viene!"

El suelo tiembla a los pies de Ranma -¡¿qué... qué demonios está sucediendoo?!-

De la superficie de metal aparecen negros tentáculos atravesándola, estos se alzan al cielo y se reúnen en un solo punto formando el gran y viscoso cuerpo del demonio frente a los ojos de Ranma.

-¿Cómo me vencerás huyendo mortal?- las voces se escuchan con una seductora malicia -creo que ya comienzo a sentirme hambrienta... ¡HAMBRIENTA DE TU CARNE!-

Jezi ataca con más tentáculos aparecidos de su cuerpo, pero esta vez iban a atraparlo.

Ranma con desesperación salta una y otra vez evitando los embistes de la negra masa que deja abollado el suelo por cada golpe. No deja de utilizar su katana para cortar algunos, pero estos como agua vuelven a unirse al cuerpo de su dueña.

El chico se detiene de improviso al ver a sus espaldas el final del suelo, y la gran caída que le espera si sigue.

-¡no puede ser...!- pensó haciendo crujir sus dientes -¡¿qué hago ahora?!-

Jezi viendo la situación del joven deja de atacar y solo arrastra su cuerpo lentamente cerrándole cualquier escape -¡ERES MÍO!-

Pero el chico empuña su katana con fuerza y corre hacia Jezi con su espada en posición de una estocada -aún no has visto nada... ¡Dragón Celestial!-

Una dorada aura se desprende de la katana de Ranma rodeándolo y tomando la forma de un dragón a su alrededor. Jezi le espera y expande su cuerpo como una manta negra queriendo envolverlo.

El choque entre la embestida de Ranma y el cuerpo viscoso de Jezi produce un forcejeo entre ambas fuerzas desprendiendo una gran cantidad de energía.

-¡Ni siquiera con la fuerza de tu dragón puedes vencerme mortal!-

Pero Ranma no dijo nada, solo concentro toda su fuerza en la espada y en su aura que le protege del contacto con Jezi, el demonio cierra su cuerpo alrededor del chico envolviéndolo con aura y todo pero este no detiene su ataque.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- el grito de Ranma pareciera darle más fuerza, y por detrás de Jezi comienzan a aparecer algunos rayos de luz hasta que su cuerpo cede a la presión y revienta en pedazos dejando salir libre al chico como una estela dorada en medio de su ataque.

Ranma cae al suelo agotado pero se levanta rápidamente corriendo hacia el centro de la torre. Tenía que escalar y seguir subiendo, no había otra salida.

Las voces de Jezi hablan furiosas a la vez mientras su cuerpo convertido en charcos de negro líquido se reúnen lentamente.

-Un poco más... ¡LO TENGO!- gritó alegre Tofú al ver completado su dibujo, pero dio un salto de sorpresa al notar como el plateado resplandor de la figura aumenta.

-¡No queda mucho tiempo!- dijo al escuchar otra explosión proveniente de las alturas -¡vamos Betty!-

El chico corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas en dirección del siguiente punto.

Por su parte Yoi se rasca su calva cabeza furioso al notar que no le es nada fácil poder trazar correctamente la figura del pergamino en el suelo.

-¡¿Era este?!... ¡¿o este?!... ¡AHGGG!- Yoi se desespera al no poder recordar en que parte del dibujo quedó, debiendo rellenar una runa en el circulo, pero ya no sabía cuál pues se había perdido.

En el hospital las cosas no estaban mejor, Soun Tendo se paseaba en el pasillo frente a la habitación de su esposa nerviosamente.

Un doctor de madura edad, cabellos blancos y un corto bigote sale de la habitación buscando al joven Señor Tendo.

-¡¿Como se encuentra mi esposa Doctor?!- pregunta bastante pálido Soun.

Pero el doctor le observa en forma seria -señor Soun... para ser honesto con ussted...- el hombre toma un poco de aire, no le gustaba dar este tipo de noticias -no le queda mucho tiempo... creo que esta noche será la última...-

Soun se desploma en un asiento, no podía contener las lágrimas al saber que su amada Kimiko, la madre de sus hijas se encontraba en las puertas de la muerte.

-Pero... ¡¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?!- preguntó con dolor buscando algún indicio de esperanza en el rostro del médico, pero este no le respondió.

Ahora el mundo se desploma a su alrededor, se sentía solo y destrozado. Su mente recuerda todos los gratos momentos que ha vivido junto a su esposa, su matrimonio, el nacimiento de sus niñas, todo lo bueno en su vida a sido Kimiko y ahora...

-Se que no soy nadie para decirlo... pero debe ser fuerte- el doctor dejando su habitual seriedad pone una mano sobre el hombro de Soun -ella le espera para verle...-

Cuando Soun se levanta y se acerca a la puerta siente un gran temor de abrirla, pero si esos eran los últimos momentos de vida de su esposa los pasaría a su lado.

El doctor le ve entrar para seguir su camino por el pasillo -pobre hombre... ¡y ella es tan joven!- dijo con disgusto como sintiéndose culpable de no poder hacer más por la joven señora Tendo.

Ranma trepa con dificultad hasta llegar al techo del último mirador de la torre, uno bastante más pequeño y al centro se ve el último tramo de la torre terminando en punta.

El chico comienza a sentirse nervioso -¡¿Lord Frei?!...- pero no tiene ninguuna respuesta -¡¿demonios y ahora que debo hacer?!- se pregunta bastante molesto.

"Ella ya..."

-¡YA LO SE MALDICIÓN!- gritó desesperado Ranma -¡ESA COSA ESTA POR LLEGAR!

"entonces no me molestaré más en prevenirte... ¡mortal malagradecido!"

-Yo... lo siento...- dijo el chico -no fue mi intención... me has ayudado mucho pero yo...-

Se produce un incómodo silencio en que solo siente la fuerte brisa moviendo su capa.

"¡JAJAJA!... ¡ten fe muchacho, puedes ganar!"

Ranma sonríe -gracias amigo...-

"¡¿Yo amigo de un mortal como tu?!... ¡olvídalo!"

Pero él mantuvo su sonrisa al notar que el tono de voz del dragón era bastante más agradable.

-¡Si no nos apresuramos la señora Kimiko morirá!- se repitió Ranma recordando lo difícil de la situación -¡¿cómo es que debo vencerlo?!... ¡¿Yoi y Tofú habrán terminado su parte?!... ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE METIÓ LORD FREI CUANDO MÁS LO NECESITO?!-

"Dioses... siempre se largan cuando uno los necesita..."

-Por lo menos no te dan ánimo para que te mueras a cada momento- respondió Ranma, y solo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta.

"SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO AMO"

El suelo tiembla a los pies de Ranma, y la superficie de acero se abre traspasado por los negros tentáculos de Jezi que se alzan meciéndose en el aire amenazadoramente alrededor del chico.

-¡HAS HECHO TU ÚLTIMA TONTERÍA MORTAL!- las voces de Jezi gritan furiosas -¡CONSUMIRE TU CUERPO Y TU ALMA HASTA LAS TINIEBLAS DE NILFHEL!-

"¡Creo que la señora se enfadó!"

-¡Ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor!- dijo Ranma empuñando su brillante katana, pero solo podía ver tentáculos a su alrededor.

-¡MUERE!- los tentáculos se abalanzan contra el chico queriendo aplastarlo, Ranma salta una y otra vez evitándolos justo a tiempo. De vez en cuando usa su katana para cortarlos cuando ya no puede evadirlos.

-¡¿Dónde esta su cuerpo?!- se pregunta agotado mientras evita a tiempo otro golpe de la negra masa -¡solo veo más de esas cosas!- dijo al notar la gran cantidad de tentáculos que quieren aplastarlo a golpes.

Pero el temblor del suelo de acero aumenta, una gran fisura se abre mostrando el negro cuerpo del cual salían los tentáculos. Había cambiado, ya no era solamente una masa uniforme sino que se había solidificado en algunas partes mostrando su verdadera forma. El chico se puso pálido al ver tan horrible figura.

Y en los siguientes minutos, Ranma deseó no haber preguntado por su cuerpo.

-¡MALDITO GIGANTE AÚN NO CONOCES LA FUERZA DE RASHELL KANDURIAS!-

El joven y rubio einjergar cambia su posición de combate tomando su lanza con una sola mano pasándola por detrás de su espalda mientras su otra mano se estira hacia el frente.

-interesante...- murmura Eggther al apreciar la posición y la mirada llena de ira de Rashell -creo que he visto eso antes... ¡entonces ya no me contendré contigo mocoso!-

Eggther corre a gran velocidad dando un corte horizontal con el filo de su alabarda, pero Rashell se agacha para barrer las piernas del gigante con su lanza.

El gigante se sorprende de encontrarse de espaldas en el suelo cuando ve que el joven salta sobre él dispuesto a clavarle la punta de su lanza. Pero Eggther le detiene tomándola con su mano y arrojándolo lejos.

Rashell gira su cuerpo en el aire para caer de pie y regresa al ataque, sus golpes eran más rápidos y fuertes que antes, pero aún así Eggther bloquea con su arma cada uno de ellos. Se veía una impresionante demostración de habilidad en el uso de las armas por parte del chico al poder mantener una pelea de ese nivel con un gigante de casi tres metros de alto.

Pero Eggther devuelve ahora los golpes haciéndolo retroceder. Rashell apenas puede mantener la fuerza de su oponente, cada golpe que bloqueaba le hacía arrastrarse unos centímetros dejándole adoloridos sus brazos.

Rashell se ve obligado a saltar hacia atrás para evitar un mortal ataque del gigante.

-¡Lo haces bastante bien einjergar!- dice Eggther estudiando al chico -pero dime... ¡¿qué hace un mercenario de Touni en un escuadrón tan patético como los Dragones rojos de Frei?!-

Rashell se pone pálido, el solo nombre de los mercenarios de Touni pareciera ser como un puñal clavado en su corazón.

-Veo que te trae recuerdos ese nombre, nunca espere que uno de los einjergars a los que mataría sería un mercenario de Touni- Eggther decía con burla.

-¡Ya basta!- responde Rashell inclinando su rostro.

-¡No te escucho mercenario de Touni!- continúa Eggther.

-¡Detente!- Rashell abrió sus ojos grandemente, parecía fuera de si.

Eggther fija su mirada en él -¡¿sucede algo malo... mercenario de Touni?!-

-Basta... ya basta...- murmuraba el rubio joven soltando su lanza y tapándose los oídos.

-¡¿QUE ACASO NO QUIERES ESCUCHAR?!- Eggther alza su poderosa voz mirando directamente a los ojos de un impactado Rashell -¡¿MERCENARIO DE TOUNI?!-

-¡SILENCIOOOOO!- Rashell gritaba fuera de si -¡no se de que me hablas!-

-Creo que las almas de las mujeres y niños inocentes claman por ti...- Eggther se estaba divirtiendo con el sufrimiento del chico -¿no recuerdas los pueblos arrasados, las familias asesinadas, la hermosa masacre y los ríos de sangre tan agradables que ustedes los mercenarios de Touni hicieron?-

-¡NO...!- el grito de Rashell se ahoga en su garganta al sentir las lágrimas que corren por su rostro -yo... no...-

La mente de Rashell se llena de recuerdos de sangre y dolor, gritos de horror pidiendo misericordia. Y la última imagen, la de una niña pequeña llorando al lado de los inertes cuerpos de sus padres que le mira con ira gritándole.

-¡ASESINO!-

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- Rashell se desmorona de rodillas en el suelo llorando. Estaba completamente en estado de Shock.

Eggther sonríe acercándose lentamente al deshecho chico -creo que tu pobre alma de einjergar se ha quebrado completamente... ¡que desperdicio un maldito mercenario de Touni con conciencia!-

-Ustedes fueron muy útiles durante el ataque a Midgar...- dijo el gigante ya al lado del arrodillado chico -¡¿cómo es posible que desperdiciaras tus energías luchando por causas tan estúpidas como el bien y la justicia que predica el inepto de Frei?!-

-Frei... Lord Frei...- Rashell murmura lentamente, pareciera que el brillo de la vida regresara a sus ojos -Lord Frei... einjergars...-

-Pensé que podría devolverle a nuestro lado, pero veo que eres un simple error en el camino de Hel... ¡pondré fin a tus días de vergüenza!- Eggther levanta su albarda dispuesto a terminar con el joven.

-Rashell... ¿por qué te rindes ahora?- Rashell levanta su vista para encontrarse con el joven Méril sonriéndole.

-Méril yo... ¡lo siento yo no soy lo que tu crees!- Rashell se veía desecho.

-¡Que idiota rindiéndose sin siquiera luchar!- al lado de Méril aparece la imagen de Ranma -¡¿Qué no quedamos en que lucharíamos juntos hasta la muerte?!-

-¡¿Acaso no somos amigos?!- Méril agrega.

-Pero yo... yo...- Rashell se veía indeciso.

Ranma se acerca sonriéndole -vamos amigo... nadie es perfecto... ¡¿o no me ves a mi?!-

-Rashell... ¡eres un cobarde!- detrás de sus amigos aparece una chica en el uniforme del Furinkan, ella estaba furiosa.

-¡NABIKI!- Rashell estaba sorprendido -¿acaso estoy soñando...?-

-¡Vamos levántate!- le dicen los tres a la vez.

-¡Pero yo soy un asesino!- gritó Rashell -¡yo no soy lo que ven, yo soy un monsstruo, hice cosas horribles... solo por el sucio dinero!... ¡SOY IGUAL QUE EGGTHER!-

La imagen de la pequeña niña gritándole asesino se aparece nuevamente frente a él, aquellos recuerdos de una antigua vida rodeada de muerte y destrucción, la imagen de un joven vistiendo el uniforme de los mercenarios de Touni durante las guerras de Midgar con sus ropas manchadas de sangre y una siniestra y cruel sonrisa en su rostro.

-No...- la imagen de Méril le interrumpe -Rashell Kandurias, el mercenario de TTouni está muerto...-

-¡Al que yo conocí es a nuestro amigo Rashell el einjergar!- responde Ranma -¡maldición al único amigo al que yo le confiaría mi vida!-

-Rashell... ¿acaso no vivirás para enseñarme que hay una mejor manera de vivir?- la pregunta era de Nabiki, pero no parecía ser la misma chica fría que él conociera, su imagen era mucho más dulce y comprensible con una cálida mirada para él -tu pensaste una vez en mostrarme un camino mejor que depender del dinero-

-¡¿vivir?!... ¡¿vivir como creo para corregir mis errores?!- Rashell rió -¡GEEZ¡ que estúpido he sido, toda mi vida en Asgard me he sentido culpable por lo que hice deseando morir en cualquier batalla, no merecía ser llamado einjergar...-

-Amigo Rashell... una segunda oportunidad dada por los dioses... ¡¿no es eso lo que significa ser un einjergar?!- Méril sonríe.

-¡Demonios Rashell levántate!- Ranma también sonríe.

-Rashell...- Nabiki se acerca con una mirada seria pero a la vez preocupada -levántate y vive... ¡VIVE RASHELL... VIVE!-

-¡MUERE COMO UN EINJERGAR ENTONCES!- Eggther alza su alabarda y la deja caer sobre el destrozado chico.

El terrible golpe levanta una gran cantidad de humo y polvo.

Eggther sonríe solo hasta que ve su arma en el suelo sin ningún rastro del chico.

-¡Eh Gigante!- apenas escuchó la voz del rubio joven cuando el gigante recibe un impacto de energía en su espalda que le hace gritar de dolor, al voltear furioso ve a un sonriente Rashell con su lanza en sus manos emitiendo una extraña aura de color verde y brillante.

-¡GEEZ¡Jamás... y escúchame bien jamás moriré arrodillado ante un ser tan bajo como tu Eggther!- Rashell se veía con su decisión y optimismo de siempre.

-¡¿Acaso el mercenario de Touni se siente un niño bueno nuevamente?!- le dice con burla al chico ignorando su anterior enojo -¡¿qué pensarán tus amigos al saber cuantas vidas inocentes segaste de este mundo?!-

-Es verdad...- dice con amargura el chico -no soy lo que todos esperan... mi vidda fue un desperdicio causando demasiado dolor... ¡pero los dioses me han dado otra oportunidad que no desperdiciaré!-

Eggther le observa seriamente, y solo levanta su alabarda en señal de ataque.

-No me importa vivir escondiendo más mi pasado, queriendo creer que mi vida era una mentira... ¡fui un asesino y pagué con mi vida por mis crímenes!- Rashell alza su voz con decisión -¡y viviré eternamente al lado de los dioses luchando por enmendar mis pecados!-

-¡¿En verdad crees poder derrotarme?!- el gigante se ve furioso -¡tu locura te ha cegado mocoso insolente!-

-No le temo a la muerte pues ya la he conocido...- dijo Rashell -¡pero si muero nuevamente me aseguraré de llevarte a los mil infiernos conmigo!-

El rubio joven apunta con su lanza hacia el gigante provocándolo -¡PELEA EGGTHER!-

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para el gigante Eggther, su ira explota dentro de él. Una fuerte corriente se arremolina a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo desprende grandes cantidades de descargas eléctricas -¡NUNCA UN EINJERGAR SE HABÍA ATREVIDO A INSULTARME DE ESA MANERA...!- su voz era fuerte y ronca como de ultratumba -¡MENOS UN MALDITO TRAIDOR DE LOS TOUNI!-

Eggther se abalanza sobre Rashell con su alabarda propinando poderosos golpes cargados de electricidad sobre el chico. Rashell los esquiva y bloquea con dificultad un par de ellos sintiendo la electricidad en su cuerpo.

El gigante lo levanta con otro de sus golpes eléctricos que intentó detener. Pero Rashell en pleno aire se voltea y girando su arma produce un huracán de mágica energía en contra del temible Eggther.

Rashell ya en el suelo observa triunfalmente como Eggther queda inmovilizado por su remolino -¡espero que eso te sirva de lección!...¡¿AH?!-

Eggther extiende sus brazos deshaciendo con facilidad el hechizo del joven einjergar -¡patético, realmente patético!-

-Ahora es mi turno...- Eggther extiende su mano contra el chico -¡JUICIO DE EGGTHER!-

Un relámpago aparece en dirección de Rashell, este apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para intentar evadirlo pero el impacto alcanzó su cuerpo.

Rashell solo sintió un fuerte dolor después de la luz que le cegó, su cuerpo sale disparado de al explosión envuelto en descargas eléctricas cayendo con violencia.

-¡eso dolió... realmente dolió!- se queja el chico levantándose con su cuerpo demasiado lastimado, apenas logró ponerse de rodillas cuando nota que Eggther estaba de pie al lado suyo.

-¡estás en demasiados problemas einjergar!- dijo algo divertido el malvado Eggther -no creo que te maté con mucha suavidad...-

-¡BASTARDO!- le responde con valor el chico aún en el suelo. Eggther frunce su ceño con enojo, y sin decir más patea con todas sus fuerzas al malherido joven en su cuerpo.

Rashell sale arrastrándose por el suelo varios metros hasta topar con los restos carbonizados de un árbol.

-¡Lástima que tus heroicas y estúpidas fuerzas llegaran tan pronto a su fin... ¿acaso eso es todo lo que aprendieron de Frei?- Eggther comienza a reírse a carcajadas hasta que un ruido le detiene sorprendido -escogiste el bando equivocado einjergar-

Rashell se levanta de entre los troncos, con una mano se sostiene apenas de su lanza mientras que con la otra abraza su adolorido cuerpo -¡esto... aún no termina... Eggther...!-

-¡me sorprendes!- dijo Eggther aplaudiendo con burla -¡aún mantienes la fuerza y la sed de sangre de los mercenarios de...!-

-¡¡¡NO!!!- le interrumpe con ira el joven buscando fuerzas para hablar con firmeza -¡esta es la verdadera fuerza de un guerrero... el deseo del deber y del sacrificio que nos enseño Lord Frei!- el chico sonrió al ver el rostro furioso de Eggther -¡Jamás aprendería el verdadero valor de un grupo de mercenarios asesinos que son aliados de demonios tan... COBARDES COMO TU!-

Eggther bramo de ira y corre dispuesto a partir al chico en dos, Rashell con fuerzas que el gigante no se explica detiene cada embiste y golpe suyo a pesar del dolor de su maltratado cuerpo.

Méril se encontraba despierto, hace un rato que había recuperado su conciencia pero apenas podía moverse. Sentado en el suelo observa la impresionante pelea, como el gigante y poderoso Eggther ataca con toda su furia a un malherido Rashell que milagrosamente detiene cada uno de sus golpes.

El chico sostiene su brazo inerte apenas de pie, no solo lo sorprendía la pelea sino también el haber escuchado la antigua identidad de su mejor amigo.

En ese mismo instante de la lucha Rashell siente poco a poco como sus fuerzas se desvanecen a medida que recibe los electrizantes ataques del gigante, ya no podría detenerlo por mucho más tiempo.

Rashell mientras sostiene con su lanza la gigantesca alabarda de Eggther midiendo fuerzas puede observa por un costado del gigante a su pequeño amigo mirándole con sorpresa, confusión y dolor. Además de alegrarse de que Méril estuviese bien también fue entonces que el joven comprendió cual sería su destino.

-Lo siento Méril...- pensó el chico deteniendo otro golpe de Eggther que le hacía temblar por completo.

-Ranma... creo que llegué al límite... debimos de haber entenado más en serio...- siguió con sus pensamientos mientras un fuerte golpe horizontal del gigante casi le hace soltar su lanza en el choque.

-Adiós amigos... fue... fue un placer conocerlos a todos...- las imágenes de su mente recorren por la loca Valkiria Nina, Millia, la familia Tendo y Saotome, la pequeña princesa Iris y finalmente una chica que no sabe por que es la última en ver en su mente.

Después de que Rashell hubiese parado con dificultad la alabarda de Eggther, este embrutecido suelta una de sus manos y le conecta un duro golpe al joven que lo envía a través del aire varios metros antes de caer con fuerza de espaldas en el suelo.

Rashell se levanta nuevamente, de reojo puede ver detrás del gigante a su amigo Méril con una mirada de súplica rogando que se detenga la masacre. Lo que más deseaba Rashell en ese momento era que su amigo desapareciera aprovechando la oportunidad.

El chico al querer caminar ignorando el dolor se tambalea y cae de rodillas escupiendo algo de sangre -así es como va a terminar todo...- pensó con resignación al volver a levantarse con bastante esfuerzo -es bastante más doloroso que la última vez...-

Rashell camina con dificultad hacia Eggther, su visión se hace borrosa -no... no puedo caer inconsciente ahora... ¡moriré luchando como un einjergar!-

-Ranma cayó peleando... ¡dioses concédanme la fuerza es lo único que deseo!- El chico se detiene y empuña su lanza con dificultad mirando directamente a los ojos de Eggther.

El gigante le espera con la furia aún reflejada en sus rojos ojos -¡¿aún deseas sufrir más?!-

Usando solo su gran puño le golpea nuevamente, pero al rato el chico se levanta nuevamente con bastante esfuerzo para a adoptar su posición de defensa.

-¡¿Ni siquiera puedes mover tu arma para defenderte y pretendes enfrentarme?!- Eggther ahora estaba sorprendido al ver la actitud del joven y un extraño sentimiento despierta en él, algo que podría llamarse... honor -¡entonces concederé tu deseo y morirás como un soldado!-

-¡Atácame einjergar... no me contendré!- dijo Eggther seriamente -¡este será tu último golpe, puedes despedirte de este mundo y del otro!-

Un hilo de sangre cae por sus labios y otro recorre su rostro desde su frente. También su uniforme estaba manchado con el rojo carmesí de sus heridas. El joven apoya su lanza en el suelo, con algo de dificultad suelta el broche de su rasgada capa y la deja caer junto con sus hombreras y la plateada y gastada coraza que protegía su pecho -¡GEEZ!... de nada me sirven ahora... apenas puedo respirar con ellas...-

Finalmente el chico se prepara tomando su lanza en ambas manos sin quitar la vista del gigante. El cielo se oscurece por nubes negras de las cuales aparecen relámpagos que iluminan la noche de Nerima.

Ranma se prepara con su katana empuñada en ambas manos, frente a él la negra masa toma forma mostrando el rostro y el torso de una horrible mujer con cientos de delgados tentáculos por brazos y sus pies solo un pilar del negro fluido que se arrastra por el suelo.

El viento sopla con gran fuerza moviendo con violencia la capa del joven pudiendo verse de fondo el mar de luces de la ciudad de Tokio.

-Mortal... se lo que deseas...- las palabras de Jezi pusieron en guardia al chico, de uno de sus tentáculos aparece una hermosa y pequeña botella plateada.

-Este es el don de Odin... ¿pero acaso creíste que podrías destruirme para obtenerlo?- Jezi comienza a reír -¿tu crees que no conozco para quien lo necesitas?... puedo ver mucho más de lo que imaginas mortal...-

Ranma se queda helado -tu... ¿a que te refieres?- intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo.

Jezi muestra una mueca de burla en su horrible rostro -Has llegado tarde... tu protegida está muriendo... ¡puedo verlo!... ¡y tu también puedes verlo!-

Soun con sus ojos humedecidos intentaba ocultar su dolor mientras tomaba las manos de su débil esposa -Kimiko... amor mío yo...-

-No llores Soun...- le rogó la señora Tendo débilmente -por favor... no llores... no quiero verte llorar por mi culpa...-

La tos no la dejó continuar, -mi amor yo... ¡yo no quiero perderte!- dijo con desesperación Soun.

-Y no lo... harás...- su rostro estaba pálido, se veía cada vez más débil -Soun... esposo mío... mi amado Soun... fui muy feliz-

-¡No digas eso!- el hombre ya no podía más y las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Pero la señora levanta su mano con dulzura para recorrer con sus delicados dedos el rostro de su esposo -escúchame querido... ya no tengo mucho tiempo... yo...-

-¡ES MENTIRA!- Ranma abre sus ojos completamente furioso -¡es mentira tu lo inventaste eso no fue real!-

-Créelo mortal... ella está muriendo y tu esfuerzo es inútil, jamás lograrás vencerme a tiempo...- Jezi hace una horrible mueca de satisfacción -¡PORQUE JAMÁS ME VENCERAS ESCORIA MORTAL!-

Ranma no escucha más y se arroja sobre ella dispuesto a partirla en dos con su brillante katana.

"¡no dejes que te provoque!"

Pero el chico ni siquiera escuchó la voz del dragón en su mente, estaba a punto de impactarla cuando uno de los tentáculos de Jezi le tomó por los pies y con fuerza el azotó contra el duro suelo de acero.

"te lo advertí..."

-¡Morirás sabiendo que no pudiste cumplir tu misión!- decía Jezi mientras Ranma era una y otra vez azotado contra el suelo por la demonio que no le soltaba.

-¡Morirás viendo tu fracaso!- los gritos de Jezi eran como ecos en la mente de Ranma, ni siquiera la voz de su dragón intentando aconsejarlo podían hacerle reaccionar. Pues en ese momento en que solo siente los fuertísimos golpes que recibe en su cuerpo de espaldas y de frente puede ver vividamente lo que ocurre en esa habitación del hospital. A Soun llorando y la señora Kimiko a punto de dejar este mundo.

-¡VE MORTAL, VE!- las palabras de Jezi se mezclan con su maquiavélica risa sin dejar de azotar al joven -¡VE LO INÚTIL QUE HA SIDO TU ESFUERZO!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- el gritó de Ranma de dolor y desesperación se mezcla al no poder dejar de ver lo que ocurre en el hospital, su corazón estaba completamente sumergido en la oscuridad mientras el sonido de los golpes ya le parecían ser ecos lejanos sin siquiera sentirlos.

"no dejes que te consuma... ¡AMO DESPIERTA!"

Pero la voz del dragón cesa cuando la katana resbala de los dedos de un inconsciente Ranma, Jezi sonríe de una horrible manera cuando levanta el inerte cuerpo del chico delante suyo -¡ve... ve como tu muerte es inútil!-

Finalmente la demonio se abre como una gran manta -¡duerme la pesadilla eterna de Jezi Baba Yaga!-

Ranma siente que su cuerpo se va en la oscuridad mientras escucha el eco de las lágrimas de Soun... y ve el rostro pálido y débil de la señora Tendo.

Jezi deja caer al joven Ranma en su interior hundiéndose rápidamente en la masa negra sin siquiera defenderse -duerme... y se mi alimento eterno-

Ranma se encuentra flotando en medio de una gran oscuridad, un vacío que pareciera extenderse eternamente.

-¿dónde estoy?- se pregunta algo confundido el chico al no recordar nada de lo ocurrido -¿qué es este lugar?-

De pronto una luz le rodea por completo obligándole a cerrar sus ojos.

Cuando Ranma abre sus ojos estaba de pie en un pasillo de blancas paredes, veía enfermeras caminar a su alrededor sin siquiera notar su presencia -es un hospital- pensó el chico.

Pero algo llamó su atención, era el cuarto cerrado frente a él. Quiso abrirlo pero sus dedos atravesaron la manilla -¡¿qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!!-

Ahora el chico comenzó a entrar en pánico, notó que nadie en el pasillo le veía ni le escuchaba -¡¿es un sueño acaso?!-

Ranma desesperado intentó golpearla pero con sorpresa se dio cuenta que su puño atravesó la puerta siguiéndolo el resto de su cuerpo al perder el equilibrio.

El chico se vio en una habitación del hospital, las luces encendidas y las cortinas cerradas le dieron a entender que era de noche. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba realmente.

Frente a él se encontraba el señor Soun Tendo de rodillas al lado de su querida esposa, a Soun le corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras una muy débil y pálida señora Tendo le miraba intentando sonreír, pero aún así se veía el dolor y la tristeza en su rostro.

Soun lloraba amargamente al lado de su mujer -¡Kimiko por favor no me dejes... no soy nada sin ti!-

-no digas eso querido... por favor... las niñas te necesitan...- dijo con algo de esfuerzo la señora Tendo.

-pero también te necesitan a ti...- Soun estaba completamente destrozado a su lado.

-Si... lo sé... hay cosas que no se pueden... evitar...- respondió con una débil sonrisa -solo puedes intentar sobrellevarlas de la mejor manera... posible...-

Soun no respondió a eso, pero maldijo el destino, el único culpable que conocía de su tragedia.

-Soun... amor mío siempre fui feliz... feliz de haberte conocido... y feliz de poder estar a tu lado hasta ahora...- la dulce mirada de Kimiko pareciera llenar el triste corazón de Soun.

El joven hombre toma las manos de su mujer con delicadeza -Yo también mi amor...-

-Por eso debes prometerme que serás fuerte... nuestras niñas te necesitan ahora... y yo... y yo solo confío en ti para cuidarlas... mi amado Soun...- la señora Kimiko se detiene a causa de la tos.

-no puedo... no puedo vivir sin ti... ¡no puedo hacerlo yo solo!- dice Soun desesperado.

-podrás... por que... eres el hombre a quien amo... se que lo harás...- la confianza que irradia la mirada de Kimiko pareciera calmar la desesperación de su marido -por favor prométeme... prométeme que serás... feliz...-

-Kimiko...- Soun temblaba -te amo y nunca seré tan feliz como lo he sido a tu lado... ¡no puedo creer que esto este ocurriendo!- el joven hombre nuevamente derrama lágrimas -no... no... no... no... ¡es una pesadilla no es real!-

-¡Soun!- la comprensiva mirada de Kimiko deja sin habla a su esposo -es... real...-

-No puedo... no puedo...- Soun aún se niega a aceptar la realidad.

-¡Soun Tendo!- Kimiko habla en una voz firme a pesar de su estado de debilidad -tu si puedes... ser feliz y hacer feliz a nuestras hijas... hazlo por mi...-

Soun se ve arrepentido por su cobardía frente al gran valor que muestra su esposa -Kimiko... te amo...-

Ahora Kimiko sonríe -Y yo a ti... mi... querido... Soun... cuida a mis... niñas... mis... bebés...- cada vez se veía más débil.

-Kimiko... no me dejes... por favor no me dejes- Soun ya no podía contener las lágrimas intentando aferrar con más fuerzas las manos de su querida esposa, como si así pudiese mantenerla junto a él.

-no lo... haré amor mío... siempre... siempre cuidaré... de ustedes...- su voz se fue apagando poco a poco -yo... lo... prometo...- su rostro le da una feliz mirada a su esposo.

-bésame querido...- Soun accediendo se acerca lentamente dándole un suave y tierno beso a su querida esposa -te amo... Soun...-

-y yo a ti Kimiko... siempre te amaré...- la feliz mujer escuchando las palabras tiernas de su esposo cierra sus ojos por última vez.

-Kimiko...-

-¿Kimiko...?-

-¡¡¡KIMIKO!!!-

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- todo se vuelve negro nuevamente a su alrededor -¡ES MENTIRA!-

-¡Créelo mortal!- las voces de Jezi se escucha en todos lados -¡lo que has visto acaba de ocurrir!-

-¡NOOO!- Ranma grita desesperado -¡NO LO CREO, ES MENTIRA!- el chico estaba furioso y a la vez destrozado en su ser -¡ES UN TRUCO, INTENTAS CONFUNDIRME!!-

-mortal... tu sabes que es verdad...- la risa de Jezi pareciera aturdirlo viniendo de todos lados.

-no... es... verdad...- Ranma se calma pensando seriamente en lo que acaba de ver -no... es... cierto... la señora Kimiko no puede...-

-¡HA MUERTO!- las voces de Jezi hablan todas a tiempos distintos, el joven se sentía tremendamente aturdido -¡TU LE HAS FALLADO!-

-¡LE HAS FALLADO A LA DESCENDIENTE DE NARAMI!- Ranma se queda en silencio escuchando las voces a su alrededor -¡has sido un inútil... eres culpable de su muerte por fracasar!-

-no... yo no quería... yo solo...- Ranma inclina su rostro, su cuerpo era lo único que se podía ver flotar en aquella inmensidad negra -yo quería... yo no pude...-

-¡ERES UN FRACASO!- la voz de Jezi se escucha con fuerza -¡solo causas el sufrimiento a los demás!-

-no... no es verdad...- Ranma tartamudea, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

-si... lo eres mortal...- las voces se suavizan tomando un tono más protector con el chico -por eso es mejor descansar... olvidarse de todo... todo...-

El joven no quiere creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera podía comprender el lugar donde se encontrara dado su estado de confusión.

-ya no sufrirás... ¿para que luchar si todo es inútil¿para que regresar si nadie te esperará más que para culparte?- las voces se escuchan hablar con ternura, el chico lentamente se siente el ser más inútil sobre el mundo, tenía miedo de sufrir y ser rechazado... tenía miedo de ver a la señora Kimiko en un ataúd por su culpa...

Ranma cierra sus ojos, estaba realmente cansado -lo siento... señora Kimiko lo siento... no pude...-

La suave y triunfal risa de Jezi se escucha alrededor del joven pero este ya no atiende, su alma estaba sumida en la completa oscuridad siendo consumida por la demonio.

Finalmente la mente del joven Ranma se pierde en el más completo de los olvidos, hasta que una luz aparece frente a él, o eso creyó ver con sus ojos cerrados.

-Ranma...- el joven frunce su ceño como no queriendo abrir sus ojos -Ranma...-

El joven da sonidos de quien no quisiera levantarse de su cama -Ranma...-

-¡¿Ah?!- finalmente Ranma abre sus ojos, se da cuenta de que se encuentra acostado en su cama en la casa de la familia Tendo -Ranma...-

Todo era demasiado extraño, parecía ser su habitación en la casa de la familia Tendo, la extraña voz que le llamaba parece ser conocida pero no hay nadie a su alrededor.

Ranma se levanta y camina algo confundido rascándose la cabeza, se da cuenta que viste uno de sus característicos trajes chinos, parecía ser de mañana.

A medida que camina por el interior de la casa puede ver que efectivamente era su hogar, incluso estaba el cuarto de Akane con su nombre en la puerta, pero no podía encontrar a nadie por más que buscara.

-¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!- se preguntó mientras revisaba la cocina pero notó que estaba vacía -¡¿dónde se metieron todos?!-

Aún su mente no podía recordar claramente los hechos antes de ese día, solo algunos desconocidos nombres parecían venir a su mente pero sin poder asociar a quienes pertenecían.

-De seguro Akane quiso preparar el desayuno y todos huyeron¡es tan torpe...!- Ranma se quedó en silencio, por alguna extraña razón que él no entendía se sintió terriblemente mal al hablar así de Akane, como si no se sintiese ya acostumbrado a tratarla así -¡¿qué pasa conmigo?!... ¿por qué me siento tan... extraño, como si no fuera yo?... ¡¿por qué no pudo ofender a esa marimacho..?!-

Sintió un terrible dolor en su corazón como si hubiese dicho algo horrible -¡¿qué me ocurre?!- se preguntó asustado.

Lo había olvidado todo, pero aún así sentía un cambio dentro de su ser, como si ya no fuera el mismo chico arte marcialista egoísta y poco sensible de antes, hasta podía sentir más claramente sus sentimientos hacia Akane pero no sabía que lo hizo levantarse esa mañana así.

-Ranma...-

El joven corre por el pasillo hasta dar a la entrada que da al dojo -¡¿quién me llama?!-

-Ranma...- la voz se le hacía conocida pero no podía recordar de quién.

Él se encontraba asustado mirando hacia el dojo, podía sentir que le llamaban pero el silencio de la soledad le causaba un terrible temor de acercarse.

-Ranma...-

-¡¿quién es?!- Ranma se acerca lentamente al dojo, sus puertas se encontraban abiertas -¡VAMOS SALGA QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA!-

El sudor mojaba su rostro cuando estaba a punto de atravesar las puertas del dojo, algo le hizo dudar, sintió que era mucho mejor regresar a la casa y esperar por los demás -¡pero en que estoy pensando no puedo tener miedo de algo tan tonto como esto!-

Ranma traga con dificultad algo de saliva y entra con decisión.

Fue entonces que todo cambió drásticamente, y lo que parecía ser un dojo vacío cambió para mostrar a Soun Tendo de rodillas llorando amargamente, al lado de este estaba Kasumi y Nabiki llorando con él, un gran dolor había en el lugar, y frente a él un ataúd en medio del dojo.

Ranma se puso pálido -¡¿señor Soun, Kasumi... que ocurre?!-

Y entonces recordó -no...- los recuerdos lo bombardearon dejándolo impactado, como si viera imágenes de algo que no cree haber vivido nunca -no puede ser... es una... ¡LOCURA!-

El chico corre en medio de los llantos de la familia que parecen no verle en ese momento -¡es mentira, no puede ser, no lo creo!- se acerca al ataúd abierto aún sin querer aceptar lo que significan cada una de las imágenes que ve en su mente, el pacto de su padre, el otro mundo, los extraños seres, amigos y enemigos, sus aventuras y por último su nueva relación con Akane.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!- Ranma se queda ahora en el más absoluto silencio al ver lo último de las imágenes aparecidas en su mente, su viaje al pasado y la señora Kimiko.

-Se... se... señora Kimiko- las palabras en los labios de Ranma parecían ser pronunciadas en forma automática, ese nombre era conocido en los recuerdos que cruzan su mente pero no podía entender como él conocía a la madre de Akane.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- recién recuerda en su mente lo último ocurrido en el pasado, o que su mente le muestra sin poder entender si fue real o solo un mal sueño que no puede olvidar esa mañana, pero el ataúd ahí y la familia Tendo llorando con amargura le hizo dudar -¡¿fue un sueño?!- murmuró -¡¿o estoy soñando ahora?!-

Ranma traga más saliva y se acerca al ataúd -¡¿acaso es la... es la señora Kimiko?!-

Creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, no podía saber si soñaba o estaba alucinando. Por un lado aquellas imágenes que parpadean en su mente mostrándole otra extraña vida en un lugar llamado Asgard, y esa triste escena de velorio en el dojo que no parecía ser más real que la locura de sus sueños.

-¡TENGO QUE VER!- dijo Ranma casi al borde de la desesperación -¡tengo que saber si no es un sueño, si es la señora Kimiko!-

Ranma se acerca aún más al ataúd escuchando el llanto de Soun y sus dos hijas, cuando ve la hermosa y pálida figura de una joven mujer vestida de blanco, una hermosa mujer muerta en aquel terrible ataúd.

-A... A... A...- Ranma tartamudea casi al borde del colapso -¡¡¡AKANEEEEEEE!!!-

-¡MURIÓ IGUAL QUE SU MADRE!- lloraba con verdadera desesperación Soun, sus hijas le acompañan en su dolor.

Ranma no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo dejó de sentirse al igual que parecía sentir su corazón detenerse en ese momento. La mujer que ama con todo su corazón, por la que quiso dar su vida tantas veces, que casi la perdió en Jusendo, que su sonrisa le hacía sentir que el infierno de su vida era el paraíso a su lado estaba ahí, muerta.

-¡NO ES VERDAD, ES UNA LOCURA!- gritó con desesperación.

-Ranma...-

Ranma con lágrimas en sus ojos se levanta con ira y desesperación al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz.

-Ranma...- cuando el joven se voltea y mira ve de pie, a la entrada del dojo a la señora Kimiko mirándole con tristeza.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Ranma cae de rodillas -¡DETENGAN ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!- parecíía sentir su mente perderse en el vació.

-Ranma... no corras, no huyas, no olvides... ¡soy yo!- la señora se quiere acercar a Ranma pero este retrocede arrastrándose por el suelo en verdadero pánico hasta topar con el ataúd, sus ojos se voltean hacia este.

-¡no lo veas Ranma, es una mentira de Jezi, debes salir de su pesadilla o te destruirá!- la señora se acerca ahora decidida hacia el joven -no debes olvidar... ¡RECUERDA RANMA, RECUERDA!-

-¡NOOOOO!- Ranma gritó angustiado -¡usted está muerta, murió hace años!-- entonces el chico ríe con verdadera locura -¡es un sueño, Akane no está muerta, Asgard no existe y a usted no le conozco!-

-Ranma...- murmura con dolor la señora Kimiko -¿tanto te culpas por mi muerte que deseas esconderte de la realidad?- ella se mueve hacia un lado dejando libre la pasada al dojo -lamentablemente debes conocer a alguien... pero confió en ti... ¡recuerda!-

Por las puertas entra un joven vestido de la manera mas impresionante que Ranma jamás creyó ver, vestía una camisa roja de mangas largas, pantalones negros al igual que sus botas, una armadura dorada que cubría su pecho, hombreras en conjunto con los protectores que cubrían sus antebrazos. Lleva puesto una negra capa sostenida por un broche dorado con un dragón grabado en este y un cinturón también de oro del cual cuelga una impresionante katana.

Pero lo que más impresionó a Ranma era su rostro duro y frío, con esa conocida trenza china que toma su oscuro pelo y sus ojos claros e inexpresivos, era él.

-Tu... yo... ¡NO PUEDE SER!- dice Ranma casi en estado de shock -¡que estúpido sueño es este!... ¡¿y por que yo visto así?!-

La señora Kimiko solo guarda silencio, pero el nuevo Ranma se acerca al joven con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro mientras desenfunda su katana -¡Ranma vengo a matarte!-

Fue entonces que el nuevo Ranma vistiendo el uniforme de los dragones rojos ataca al confundido y original Ranma, pero este no se quedó impasible y apenas a tiempo adopta su posición de defensa dando un golpe que saca la katana de las manos de su oponente.

Pero el impostor no se inmuta al perder su arma haciendo una rápida llave a Ranma tomando su brazo y llevándolo detrás de su espalda dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

-¡QUIEN ERES TU!- gritó desesperado Ranma al verse inmovilizado de esa manera tan fácil.

-¿qué no ves?- respondió la copia con el flamante uniforme -¡soy tu!-

Entonces la copia empuja a Ranma y le obliga a inclinarse sobre el ataúd hasta que su rostro quedó a centímetros del de Akane -¡mira lo que hiciste Ranma!-

-¡No!- exclamó horrorizado el chico -¡yo no...!-

-¡Así es y lo sabes!- dijo con una macabra sonrisa el impostor -porque perdiste y dejaste de luchar ella será la siguiente...-

Ranma casi sin tomar atención al dolor de la llave que le estaba aplicando su otro yo, mueve su mano libre y temblorosa hacia el rostro de la chica.

-¡RANMA RINDETE DE UNA VEZ, ACEPTA QUE YA ERES PASADO Y YO SOY TU FUTURO!- le grita el joven en uniforme -¡YO DEBO EXISTIR Y TU MORIR ES LA UNICA MANERA DE SOBREVIVIR!-

Detrás la señora Kimiko se ve desesperada pero no dice nada más que murmurar algo que no se alcanza a escuchar.

-¡¿acaso es verdad?!- se preguntó Ranma -¿acaso debo desaparecer para dejar ell paso al nuevo yo?- su mente comienza a recordar con más detalle lo ocurrido desde el día en que fue obligado a vivir en Asgard -¡¿entonces este sujeto soy yo ahora, y yo debo dejar de existir?!-

A un lado de la acción Kimiko mueve levemente su cabeza bastante angustiada, como si quisiese decir algo que no puede pronunciar, mientras no para de murmurar unas palabras que nadie puede escuchar ni entender.

Ranma casi logra tocar el rostro de Akane en su desesperación ante la sonriente mirada de la copia y la angustia a la distancia de la señora Kimiko que continúa murmurando algo con más afán que antes.

-Tócala... vamos Ranma tócala...- murmuraba el otro Ranma -tócala y entrega tu alma a las sombras del dolor-

Pero entonces Ranma se detiene, cuando nota que un leve resplandor púrpura aparece en su pecho, siente como debajo de su camisa china algo pequeño se desliza hasta caer por el cuello de su camisa. Era una pequeña piedra púrpura que cuelga ahora de su cuello por una brillante cadena emitiendo un llamativo brillo que distrae por un momento la atención del chico de la difunta imagen de Akane.

Entonces la señora Kimiko sonrío.

-!MUERE DE UNA VEZ COMO LO HARÁ TU QUERIDA AKANE!- grita el Ranma de uniforme sin soltar de la llave a su igual -¡PARA QUE SEAMOS UNO CON MI SEÑORA!-

Entonces Ranma se puso tenso, sus dedos se alejan con firmeza del frío rostro de Akane y apenas, dada su incómoda posición, vuelve su cabeza para darle una seria y fría mirada a su copia -acabo de recordar algo gracias a tu estupidez... ¡DEMONIO!-

Ranma con uniforme parpadea confundido, pero fue lo único que pudo ver antes de ser arrojado con una contra llave hecha por Ranma que lo envió volando al otro extremo del dojo -¡eres un completo imbécil, tu mismo me diste la clave para despertar de tu embrujo!-

El falso Ranma con el uniforme de los Dragones Rojos se levanta con ira -¡COMO PUDISTE DESPERTAR DEL OLVIDO DE LAS SOMBRAS!-

Pero el Ranma vestido de ropas chinas y el intenso resplandor púrpura que emite la joya que cuelga sobre su pecho vuelve su vista hacia Akane y ve que el ataúd ahora se encuentra vacío -así que todo era un vil truco...- murmura con ira -existe un solo Ranma... ¡y ese soy yo!... ¡PAGARÁS POR LO QUE ME HICISTE SUFRIR!-

Ranma corre hacia su copia con uniforme, en el camino toma la katana que estaba tirada en el suelo, su copia intenta atacar con un rápido golpe de puño. Ambos se cruzan en un segundo para quedar parados uno dándole la espalda al otro.

-¡Tu me diste la clave, cuando dijiste que Akane no estaba muerta y además llamaste a "mi señora", solo los demonios de Hel tratan así a su arpía reina!- Ranma con su traje chino y la katana en su mano sonríe.

-No... puede... ser...- el falso Ranma de uniforme cae al suelo y su sangre se derrama por este, pero la sangre era negra -casi... casi lo tenía...-

-Y otra cosa- dijo Ranma volteándose hacia su caído oponente -¡NUNCA VUELVAS A JUGAR CON MIS RECUERDOS, MENOS CON EL DE AKANE!-

Entonces su visión se volvió blanca desapareciendo todo lo que le rodeaba, solamente quedaba la imagen de la señora Kimiko sonriéndole con verdadera alegría -¡haz roto la magia del olvido de Jezi!... ¡bien hecho joven Ranma, bien hecho!-

Ranma se mira así mismo y era él ahora el que vestía el uniforme de los Dragones Rojos, y ahora podía recordarlo todo con claridad.

Ranma despierta y siente algo denso alrededor de su cuerpo, y los gritos de furia y confusión de cientos de voces femeninas a su alrededor.

-¡TU LO HAS QUERIDO MORTAL!- las voces vuelven a hablar al unísono -¡MORIRÁS DE LA MANERA HORRIBLE QUE MERECES!-

El chico se desespera, nota que ya no puede respirar, rápidamente se lleva las manos a su boca intentando buscar una salida pero todo era negro -¡me...me está ahogando!- pensó -¡debo de estar dentro de esa asquerosa cosa!-

Ranma estaba desesperado, podía sentir como el líquido a su alrededor se ponía cada vez más denso y caliente casi quemándolo -¡demonios esto no está bien!- pensaba con angustia sintiendo la falta de oxígeno -¡no quiero terminar como comida de un maldito demonio!-

-¡MUERE MORTAL!- las voces de Jezi hablan en forma dispar sintiéndose cientos de ecos de las mismas palabras a su alrededor -¡MUERE!-

-¡esto está demasiado caliente!- pensó casi sin aire -¡¿caliente?!... ¡lo tengo!-

En un momento Ranma calmó su espíritu, sintiendo todo ese calor del negro líquido que le rodea levanta su brazo en el aire y con lo último de sus fuerzas exclama en silencio sintiéndose solo en su mente lo que quiso decir -¡DRAGÓN VOLADOR!-

Frei observa angustiado desde las alturas de Tokio como una masa uniforme de negro y viscoso líquido se mantiene quieta.

-Mi joven Ranma... ¿qué puedo hacer si se me está prohibido interferir?- pero Frei se queda en silencio al ver como la masa se comienza a mover con violencia para después estirarse hacia arriba como conteniendo alguna fuerza superior en su interior.

Un gigantesco remolino se abre paso a través de la masa llevándose consigo casi todo el negro líquido, fue entonces que Frei ve en el centro del remolino al joven Ranma con sus ojos cerrados levantando su puño en el aire.

Ranma abre sus ojos y respira con desesperación -eso... eso estuvo cerca... ¡demonios!-

-¡increíble demostración mi joven mortal!- Frei aparece a su lado con una amplia sonrisa -pensé que estabas perdido pero...-

-¡¿Y la señora Tendo?- pregunta con desesperación el chico -¡dígame que ella está bien por favor!-

Frei entendiendo lo que ocurre le devuelve la mirada con seriedad, pero un atisbo de tristeza se podía notar en sus ojos.

Ranma se puso pálido -Lord Frei... ¡respóndame por favor! –

-Está muerta- dijo fríamente el dios -así es Ranma ella acaba de dejar estee mundo hace pocos minutos... lo siento-

Fue entonces que el chico cae de rodillas al suelo gimiendo y protestando, su dolor era demasiado -¡TODO ES MI MALDITA CULPA!-

-No lo es...- Frei quiso consolarlo pero no parecía tener muchas esperanzas -la única culpa que tienes fue de intentar cambiar lo inevitable... pero yo no te juzgaría por eso-

Pero Ranma no le atiende mientras sigue golpeando el suelo con sus puños furioso consigo mismo.

-¡Escúchame Ranma, desde un principio te dije que esta labor era imposible para ti pero no me escuchaste!- dijo Frei con una seriedad y firmeza que obligó al chico a escucharle -pero ahora hay un peligroso demonio suelto en la ciudad que es tu responsabilidad... ¡no es tiempo de llorar como un niño cobarde!-

-¡LEVANTATE Y PELEA!- fue la dura orden de Frei dios de Asgard.

Ranma se levanta enseguida y busca su katana por el suelo, aún su rostro se muestra triste casi sin fuerzas para seguir con una lucha inútil.

-¡¿Ranma que aún no lo entiendes?!- Frei se muestra aún duro con el chico -¡cuando la esperanza y el deber se pierden la única razón que queda para pelear es la venganza!-

El chico levanta su katana y empuñándola observa al dios no muy convencido.

-Fue Hel quien mató a Narami, a varias generaciones de sus descendientes y ahora a la señora Kimiko...- el joven dios endurece su mirada -¡¿acaso permitirás que ella gané?!... ¡¿dejarás que sigan muriendo cada vez más mortales inocentes solo por la desgracia de tener un maravilloso don que no pueden utilizar como la magia?!-

Ranma abrió sus ojos sorprendido -¡¿A... AKANE?!-

-o cualquiera de sus hermanas...- respondió Frei -es verdad que no pudiste salvar a Kimiko, pero si puedes ponerle un alto a la maldición de Hel... ¡se lo debes Ranma!-

El chico observa al dios -¿Akane... o sus hermanas podrían morir también...?- por un instante el recuerdo de Akane en un frío ataúd se hizo presente en su mente provocándole un escalofrío.

Lentamente acaricia su Katana recordando su extraño encuentro con la señora Kimiko y como ella sabía lo que iba a suceder -¿acaso ella ya sabía que fallaría?- sse preguntó con un verdadero dolor en su corazón.

Recordó todo lo ocurrido desde que llegó al pasado, su encuentro con la familia Tendo, la pequeña y dulce Akane, sus amigo Yoi y el haber conocido al joven Tofú. Ahora no podía fallarles a ellos, no podía dejar que tanto esfuerzo se perdiera en vano. Llegó la hora de acabar con la maldición de Hel... para siempre.

Ranma empuña su katana con determinación, su mirada cambió radicalmente olvidándose de su propia tristeza para llenar su corazón de ira hacia la causante de tanto dolor, y sus malditos sirvientes.

-Lord Frei... ¡estoy listo!- dijo con seriedad el chico -pero le prometo que después de esto patearé el trasero de cuanto demonio se aparezca en el nombre de Hel... y algún día arreglaré cuentas con esa bruja-

Frei le sonrió -comparto tu sentir Ranma... bien esto es lo que debes de hacer-

"me alegra verte de regreso amo... ¡yo también tengo cuentas que arreglar con esa diosa, creo que será útil seguir contigo!"

-¡Terminé!- dijo triunfalmente Yoi mientras deja el plateado dibujo para correr hacia otra esquina.

Cuando llegó se encuentra con el joven Tofú haciéndolo con bastante habilidad.

-¡¿qué haces aquí Tofú?!- preguntó el gran Yoi algo sorprendido.

-¡Ya terminé con mis dos, así que vine a ayudarle señor Yoi!- la respuesta del joven no dejó de herir el orgullo del hombre por su lentitud, pero agradeció la ayuda del chico dada su nula habilidad en esto.

-¡Apresurémonos entonces que Bel no podrá resistir toda la vida!- y ambos trabajan a gran velocidad en el último dibujo en el suelo.

-¡¿Entendiste?!- pregunta Frei con prisa, el joven algo inseguro asiente.

-Espero que así sea... ¡aquí viene!- Frei dijo antes de desaparecer del escenario de la batalla.

Ranma en lo más alto de la torre de Tokio, con el acero a sus pies como superficie puede sentir la fuerte brisa de las alturas. Su capa flamea al viento mientras que empuña su katana con fuerza. Al levantar su vista al cielo puede ver como agua que cae, pero no era agua sino una lluvia de aceite negro justo sobre la torre.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó el chico -¡aquí está!-

Todo el techo del mirador quedó cubierto del negro líquido, el cual rápidamente se mueve uniéndose a unos metros del chico formando otra vez aquella horrible figura semisólida.

La gigantesca forma que asemeja a una silueta de mujer, con cientos de delgados tentáculos por brazos y una columna de viscoso líquido negro que se arrastra por el suelo en vez de piernas. Su rostro perfectamente delineado en la negra masa es horrible con una mirada vacía y sus largos y monstruosos dientes que coronan su malvada sonrisa.

-nunca nadie se ha atrevido a llegar tan lejos...- dijo en su acostumbrado coro de voces que hablan al unísono -tienes merito en eso mortal... pero solo eres un fracasado mortal que no pudiste salvar la vida de la mujer, si... solo eres un mortal¡y un mortal jamás me destruirá!-

Ranma no responde, ya no muestra mayor expresión en su rostro que la ira y el dolor -te equivocas... si, soy un mortal- dijo con una frialdad que sorprendía en él -pero también soy un...-

Empuña su katana con ambas manos en su clásica posición de pelea aprendida del estilo de Belenus -¡UN EINJERGAR!... soy Ranma Saotome einjergar sirviente de Lord Frei¡y juro que este será tu fin!-

Se escucharon voces de furia y sorpresa de Jezi que hablaban en distintos tiempos sin poder entender que decían -¡¿es un einjergar?!... ¡¿es un einjergar?!-

-¡SI!- dijo con firmeza el chico interrumpiendo el berrinche de la horrible demonio -¡un einjergar listo para destruirte!-

Ranma no esperó más tiempo y se arroja con ira corriendo hacia la demonio, esta arroja sus tentáculos hacia el chico pero él no se detiene avanzando por entremedio de ellos dando rápidos cortes con su arma.

Pero la velocidad y la cantidad de los tentáculos de Jezi era demasiado aún para Ranma, que finalmente algunos le golpearon con bastante fuerza haciéndole retroceder.

-¡Ni siquiera un einjergar podrá conmigo mortal!- la voz ahora se escucha en un tono burlesco -¡será mejor que traigas algún dios contigo y entonces hablaremos!-

-¡No sobrestimes tu poder demonio!- Ranma se veía furioso, pero a la vez concentrado en la pelea. El único sentimiento que lo llenaba en ese momento era la venganza, la destrucción total de esa aberración a la vida -¡seré un mortal y solo un einjergar pero yo solo puedo destruirte... yo tengo el poder para destruirte!

El chico intenta nuevamente un ataque frontal pero la demonio le devuelve con otra tanda de golpes que lo arrojan contra el suelo, ahora Ranma estaba algo lastimado escupiendo un poco de sangre al levantarse.

Jezi aumenta su risa al ver caído al joven -¡¿qué no tenías el poder para destruiirme mortal?!... ¡eres débil y patético, tan patético que jamás podrás salvar la vida de las demás descendientes de Narami!-

Ranma se levanta furioso pero atento a las palabras de Jezi, esta continúa -una vez que la última descendiente Narami muera mi señora podrá regresar a Midgar para terminar su conquista!-

-¡¿QUE?!- Ranma estaba intrigado -¡¿de que demonios habla?!-

-Ella habla del sello...- la voz de un invisible Frei se escucha en la mente de Ranma -el hechizo de Narami para enviar a Hel fuera de tu mundo necesitaba un sello, usó su propia sangre y la de sus descendientes...-

-¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?!- Ranma estaba impactado -¡¿ella se uso de sello?!... ¿pero quee significa eso...?- dijo al fin rascándose la cabeza sin entender nada.

"¡¿eres estúpido¡si no hay descendientes de Narami Hel regresará a Midgar!... imagina las consecuencias amo"

Ahora si Ranma entendió el problema, Hel planeaba destruir a todas las descendientes de Narami y eso solo significaba una cosa...

-Kasumi... Nabiki... ¡AKANE!- Ranma empuño rápidamente su katana volviendo su vista hacia Jezi -¡maldito demonio este es tu fin¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE ESA MALDICIÓN CONTINÚE!... ¡¡¡NO TOCARÁS A AKANE!!!-

Jezi se mostró molesta -ese es mi dialogo mortal... ¡yo cumpliré los designios de mi señora y cazaré a todas las descendientes de Narami!, adelantaré el triunfo de su majestad Hel...-

Ranma tiritaba furioso, la ira lo estaba consumiendo -acabas... de firmar... ¡tu sentencia de muerte!- el chico apunta con su mano libre al demonio -¡LUZ DEL ALMA!-

Esta vez el hechizo de Ranma fue mucho más poderoso que el anterior golpeando un costado de Jezi desintegrando todo ese lado de tentáculos ante un grito del demonio.

Jezi furiosa antes de poderse regenerar vio a Ranma con su katana ya encima de ella -¡MUERE!- el chico cae partiéndola en dos y deshaciéndose a sus pies.

Pero un bramido se escucha sorprendiendo a Ranma, y de sus pies se levanta el negro fluido envolviéndolo como cuerdas dejando solo su cabeza libre -¡DEMONIOS!-

-¡Eres un mosquito insolente mortal, es hora de acabar contigo!- Ranma aterrado siente como su cuerpo es apretado cada vez más fuerte por la masa negra que era Jezi, mientras un tentáculo se asoma de su prisión tomando en su punta la forma de su horrible rostro a un lado del chico riéndose de él.

Ranma escupe sangre por la presión, estaba destrozando su cuerpo -¡así es mortal...!- susurraba Jezi a su oído acercando su espantoso rostro -este día será el fin de la sangre de Narami... siéntete honrado de ser la primera víctima del nuevo reino de Hel-

El chico estaba perdido, con su cuerpo inmóvil ya no podía hacer nada, hasta que el milagro ocurrió.

Del cielo cae un dorado rayo de luz justo al lado del chico cortando la masa negra que le aprisiona, pero también su dorado resplandor hacer retroceder a Jezi varios metros humeando y gimiendo de dolor.

Ranma abre sus ojos para ver enterrada frente a él la flamante espada "Skirr" de Lord Frei con su largo filo diamante, su empuñadura negra con detalles dorados y gemas. Y entre la empuñadura y el filo se encuentran labrado dos hermosos ángeles de oro con sus alas extendidas hacia cada lado de la espada.

El chico parpadea confundido -¡que esperas mi joven Ranma, yo no puedo intervenir pero las reglas no hablan de mi espada!- a la voz de Frei el joven cambio su katana a su mano izquierda y con la derecha empuña la divina espada del dios. Un gran poder sintió correr por su cuerpo restaurando sus fuerzas mientras una gran paz invadía su ya inestable y golpeado espíritu.

-¡MADITO AESIR COMO PUDISTE!- Jezi se enrosca en su propio cuerpo evitando la luz de la espada de Frei, y fue entonces que Ranma sonrió con malicia.

Ranma corre hacia el demonio y este ataca con sus negros tentáculos, pero esta vez fue diferente. Ahora el chico avanza usando ambas espadas para cortar y detener los tentáculos del demonio, al contacto de la espada de Frei estos humean y retroceden rápidamente.

-¿Ahora quien tiene miedo demonio?- preguntó un sonriente Ranma, -¡no mortal... puede ser que con esa espada no pueda dañarte pero tu tampoco podrás destruirme... el juguete Aesir no te bastará- respondió llena de ira Jezi Baba.

Ranma dejó de sonreír, sabía la verdad de las palabras del demonio al ver como esta se regeneraba. El aura de la espada de Frei solo le protege pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo?.

Inesperadamente ocurrió el segundo milagro del día.

Cuatro pilares de luz de distintos colores aparecieron alrededor de la torre de Tokio llegando hasta el cielo -¡¿qué demonios?!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- el grito de terror de Jezi alegró a Ranma sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera estaba de su lado.

-¡Ranma es hora, tus amigos lo consiguieron!- la voz de Frei despertó la mente de Ranma.

Yoi y el joven Tofu se alejan aterrados, al haber terminado con el último diseño mágico que les pidiera Frei se habían alzado gigantescas columnas de luz de ellos dejándolos mudos.

-Creo..- murmuró Yoi aún sin poder quitar su vista de los luminosos pilares -creo que lo logramos...- Tofú solo asiente con un nervioso movimiento de cabeza, hasta su pobre mascota Betty se quedó mirando asustada.

-¡IMPRESIONANTE!- exclama finalmente Tofú con una gran sonrisa para sorpresa de Yoi.

Ranma algo dudoso recordó lo que debía de hacer. Aprovechando la confusión de Jezi este corre hasta ubicarse cerca del pilar del centro, enfundando su katana Dragón empuña la flamante espada Skirr de Frei con ambas manos.

-Dioses Aesirs, hijos de Ymer...- comienza a decir guiado por la voz de Frei que le habla directamente a su conciencia -invoco al rayo de luz del cielo a la tierra, invoco la fuente del poder divino...-

Ranma alza la espada Skirr al cielo y esta comienza a brillar rodeada por una dorada aura, a los pies de Ranma se dibuja una extraña formación mágica de azulada energía -¡en nombre de los dioses de Asgard invoco la fuerza sagrada de la tierra de Midgar!-

A lo largo de toda la isla de Japón, en cada templo o lugar sagrado se levanta una delgada y brillante columna de luz al cielo de distintos colores.

Fue entonces que Ranma sintió aquella fuerza en sus manos, el aura de la espada se extiende rodeando al chico completamente mientras las cuatro columnas que rodean la torre aumentan su espectacular resplandor. En el cielo por encima de la torre se reúnen las nubes arremolinándose con gran velocidad.

Jezi reacciona de su sorpresa poniendo su mirada en el chico -¡¿QUE PLANEAS MORTAL?!-

Ranma sonríe rodeado de aquella energía que ahora cambiaba de color constantemente. El chico extiende su mano hacia el demonio que se abalanza con sus tentáculos en forma amenazadora contra él.

-¡LUZ DEL ALMA!- Ranma mismo se sorprendió al ver que el rayo de luz que disparó era increíblemente más poderoso de lo que creía siendo casi de su porte, Jezi Baba gimió de dolor al contacto del hechizo del chico quedando solo sus restos humeantes repartidos por doquier.

-¡AUN NO ME DESTRUYES!- gritó furiosa la demonio volviendo a regenerarse con algo de esfuerzo -¡muy impresionante pero aún con ese poder que no te pertenece no podrás vencerme!... ¡SOY INDESTRUCTIBLE!-

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees- responde tranquilamente Ranma -solo estaba probando el fabuloso poder que ahora poseo... ¡pero esto recién comienza!-

El chico salta en el aire elevándose a una increíble velocidad, Jezi llena de ira le sigue dejando una estela negra en su camino hacia el chico.

-¡ESTAS PERDIDO!- dijo Jezi casi teniendo entre sus tentáculos al indefenso chico, pero Ranma gira su cuerpo para darse impulso y arroja la espada Skirr contra ella.

La espada de Frei se entierra en la negra masa, una ola de energía se descarga contra ella dejándola paralizada en pleno aire.

-¡AHORA RANMA!- se escucha la potente voz de Frei -¡ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!-

El chico aún rodeado de esa energía que lo cubre todo alza su mano derecha en el aire -como Frei el Aesir me enseñara...- murmura el chico -el hechizo prohibido de la creación, usado en los tiempos de la gran guerra de los dioses. La máxima magia destructora de la oscuridad-

-¡De la oscuridad a la luz!... ¡del caos al orden del universo!- Ranma sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo, era una presión que casi no le dejaba hablar. Pero hizo un esfuerzo supremo para intentar mantener el control de todo ese poder que fluía por su ser. Esa era la esencia del plan de Frei, el cuerpo de Ranma sería el envase para contener la fuerza mágica reunida de toda la isla de Japón para darle por unos cuantos minutos el poder de un dios, el poder necesario para ejecutar el hechizo erradicador más fuerte de todos que solo un dios podría realizar. Si es que su alma y cuerpo mortal pueden sobrevivir como catalizador de tanto poder.

Ranma cierra sus ojos como intentando buscar algo de fuerzas en su ya cansado ser -no me rendiré ahora... no puedo... ¡se lo debo a la señora Kimiko por haberle fallado!... se lo debo a Akane y su familia quienes me dieron un hogar... esto es en nombre de ellos y de todos los que murieron por culpa de Hel y la maldita de Jezi... aunque mi alma y mi cuerpo se hagan pedazos por intentarlo... ¡demonios no moriré, no sin antes terminar con la maldición de Hel para siempre!-

El joven Ranma se mantenía levitando a gran altura por encima de la torre abre sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, donde se encuentra Jezi paralizada en pleno aire por el poder de la espada del dios Frei, y el chico ejecutó el último de los hechizos.

-¡DESTRUCCIÓN ETÉREA!- al grito del joven einjergar sobre su mano se forma una esfera blanca, era tanta la energía que contenía que su resplandor como ondas se expanden a varios metros desde ella. Ranma no espera más y bajando su brazo con violencia la esfera cae a gran velocidad hasta llegar al viscoso cuerpo de Jezi.

La luz que desprendió la explosión cegó por unos segundos al chico, pero al volver a ver queda sorprendido observando que alrededor del cuerpo inmóvil del demonio se forman varios anillos de luz que le rodean girando en distintas direcciones con imágenes de runas a su alrededor.

Los gritos de dolor de Jezi solo se escuchan como ecos lejanos cuando su negro y viscoso cuerpo comienza a transformarse a una materia blanca y casi transparente que se desintegra lentamente.

Los restos de su ser se elevan como si fuesen chispas de luz que ascienden lentamente alrededor de Ranma hasta perderse en las nubes. Y a medida que se cruzaban con el chico el pudo escuchar varias veces que le hablaban dándoles las gracias por liberarlos, y entonces Ranma entendió con sorpresa que eran las almas de los anteriores humanos consumidos por Jezi.

-¡¡¡MALDITO MORTAL!!!- Ranma inclina su vista observando lo que queda de Jezi -¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO MALDITO MORTAL MI SEÑORA TE DESTRUIRÁ!-

En medio de los círculos de luz se puede ver a Jezi, había perdido todo su poder y solo era el cuerpo atormentado de una mujer, una mujer vestida por un manto negro y rasgado que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y su rostro, el mismo rostro horrible e inhumano que se formara antes en aquel negro líquido.

Ranma estaba sorprendido mientras escuchaba la voz de Frei en su mente -mi joven Ranma, ella es Jezi Baba, la verdadera Jezi. Una malvada bruja que vendió su alma a Hel a cambio de la inmortalidad y del poder transformándose en un monstruo que consumía los cuerpos y almas de los seres vivientes para sobrevivir, creo que es hora de darle un final a su tortuosa alma...-

Pero el chico dudó, aún levitando en el cielo rodeado por el aura del poder divino veía a Jezi ahora como una anciana malvada pero carente de poder, daba lástima.

Lentamente las almas continúan subiendo alrededor de Ranma como si fuesen luminosos copos de nieve hacia el cielo, solo escuchaba las maldiciones de Jezi sin poder aún moverse ante la duda.

-¡MALDITO MORTAL ACABARÉ CON TODOS LOS DESCENDIENTES DE NARAMI UNO POR UNO DESUÉS DE TI!- Jezi a pesar de su prisión alza su mano contra el chico disparando un delgado rayo de oscura energía, pero Ranma viéndolo a tiempo inclina su rostro. El rayo pasa rozando su mejilla produciéndole un leve corte que comienza a sangrar.

Jezi se vio confundida y asustada al ver que su último recurso había fallado, y Ranma se dio cuenta de que la maldad de Jezi no había terminado... no aún.

El joven desenfunda su katana pensando en la señora Kimiko, y toda la ira de hace un momento regresó a su corazón -¡eres una maldita y yo pensando en peerdonarte!... ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS DEMONIO!-

Ranma cae en picada con su katana por delante, la dorada aura de su dragón le rodea. En los cielos de Tokio se puede ver el furioso dragón cayendo en picada sobre su víctima.

Un aro luminoso se desprende de la explosión del impacto, en medio de este se encuentra Ranma atravesando el cuerpo de la bruja Jezi con su katana. La negra sangre de Jezi aparece de sus labios y de su cuerpo -esto es... imposible... es una... locura... por que tu... ¡tu eres débil tu no podías destruirme!-

Pero una sonrisa se dibuja en los moribundos labios de Jezi -... mi señora tomará mi venganza en sus manos... algún día ella te destruirá... mortal...-

-no...- murmura Ranma con una mirada fría -algún día yo me las veré con tu señorra¡y será el día en que aprenda a no jugar con la vida de los seres humanos!-

Una mirada llena de ira fue la única respuesta de Jezi, antes de que su cuerpo se desintegrara completamente ante los ojos de Ranma como si fuesen cenizas llevadas por el viento.

La luz de los cuatro pilares alrededor de la torre terminan finalmente desapareciendo incluso hasta los dibujos que Yoi y Tofú hicieran con tanto esfuerzo. Solo quedan los notorios daños que ha sufrido la torre por el combate como mudos testigos de la batalla que decidió por un instante el futuro de la paz de Midgar.

Ranma recoge la espada de Frei que estaba tirada en el suelo, con una espada en cada mano observa hacia el horizonte desde las alturas de Tokio, y mira como se ilumina el horizonte.

-está amaneciendo...- murmura con tristeza el chico antes de suspirar, camina lentamente hasta llegar a un pilar de acero. Dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre él se desliza hasta sentarse observando la hermosa salida del sol.

Lentamente recuerda cuantos sucesos han ocurrido desde su llegada, aún no podía creer que tuvo la oportunidad de salvar la vida de la señora Kimiko, pero ahora todo estaba perdido, y todo sucedería tal y como lo conocía en el futuro.

-Lo siento Akane... en verdad lo siento... yo no...- su cabeza se inclina sobre su pecho ocultando su rostro bajo su mechón.

Frei aparece a su lado, el joven dios aplaude sonriendo -bien hecho mi joven Ranma, jamás te creí capaz de llegar tan lejos. Deberías de sentirte orgulloso de tu victoria y no es que yo lo diga pero tu entrenamiento a rendido sus frutos... ¿Ranma?...-

El dios se queda en silencio al notar al chico sentado sin poderle ver el rostro -¿no te encuentras malherido?-

Pero entonces nota como el cuerpo del joven tirita levemente mientras escucha su leve gemido -Ranma...- repite con tristeza Frei al ver como dos lágrimas caen sobre el pecho del chico.

-Lord Frei... dígame...- se escucha la suave voz del chico entre unos mal ocultados sollozos -si gané... ¡¿por qué demonios no me siento feliz?!-

-Ese mi joven Ranma...- responde seriamente Frei sin ocultar una mirada de tristeza por su pupilo -es el amargo sabor de la victoria...-

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

**FIN DE LA PARTE SEGUNDA**

**Y FIN DEL CAPÍTULO NOVENO**

Gilgamech¡No se asusten!, yo sé que prometí terminar la saga en este capítulo con uno especial, pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeaba (toda la historia estaba tomando el doble de lo que ven aquí) por eso solamente reestructure el capítulo para que fuesen dos en vez de uno (y sin querer cumplo con mi plan original de hacer sagas de diez capítulos cada una ). Por eso le ruego que no me maten pues el capítulo diez está en etapa de finalización y pronto lo tendrán en sus manos, y les aseguro que ese si es especial.

Comentarios, sugerencias, tomates y huevos podridos a atmcmlxxix(arroba)yahoo.es

o visítanos en la página oficial del fic.

Este capítulo está dedicado en memoria de nuestro colega Arlequín, quien ha dejado indefinidamente la labor en la escritura de esta historia pues ha partido a buscar su futuro en las aulas de una universidad lejos de su hogar, esperamos que triunfe en sus estudios ¡SUERTE AMIGO!

Espacio cultural (para que no digan que los fics no aportan a la educación de los jóvenes de hoy)

Nilfhel o Hel: uno de los nueve mundos, los infiernos conocido popularmente, hogar de engendros y demonios gobernados por la malvada reina Hel hija de Loki.

Asgard: El mundo de los dioses Aesirs.

Midgar: Este es el mundo de los mortales, la tierra que todos conocemos.

Aesirs: Es el nombre que se les da a la raza de dioses que gobiernan la actual creación.

Hel: reina y señora de los infiernos, le tiene una especial aversión a los Aesirs. Su rostro esta compuesto de dos colores, una mitad negra como la noche y la otra blanca como los cadáveres. Su palacio se llama Eljudner y cada salón de este tiene nombres horribles (como su comedor se llama "hambre" y cosas así)

Frei (Freyr): Dios de Asgard, hermano de la diosa Freiya y uno de los tres dioses más populares de la mitología nórdica junto a Odin y Thor, e incluso se dice que era el único que se sentaba en el trono de Odin en su ausencia. Su nombre se relaciona a "El Primero" o "El Señor". Posee grandes tesoros como su espada que lucha por sí sola, su barco de velas doradas capaz de doblarse como si fuese un simple pañuelo y su jabalí llamado cerdas doradas que solo es superado por el caballo de Odin en velocidad. Su rol esta dado por la primera y la tercera función divina (gobierno/fecundidad) relacionado al clima, los campos y al sol, bastante solicitado por los campesinos de la época que veían en el un buen signo dada la importancia del astro sol para los países del extremo norte.

Touni: Dios de la muerte de la mitología Escandinava, su reino de la muerte estaba dividido por un rió de aguas oscuras que nadie podía atravesar de regreso. (excepto por un valiente que según cuenta la historia... ¡naaa! no pienso contarla ahora P)

Jezi Baba (Baba Yaga): Demonio mujer Escandinavo, se apodaba "la devoradora de hombres", se dice de la mitología original que volaba en un caldero y que vivía en una casa hecha con huesos humanos.

Eggther: Gigante, señor de los Gigantes de Nilfheim, posiblemente un yote o gigante de las escarchas. Como todo gigante su fuerza física y sus poderes mágicos son bien comparables a los Aesirs.

Einjergars: Nombre que reciben las almas humanas en Asgard, después de muertos las almas de los guerreros son recogidos por las valkirias para vivir eternamente en Asgard y servir como soldados a Odin. (en nuestra historia Ranma es un einjergar adoptivo, pues sigue siendo un mortal)

Goin y Moin: dos de las cuatro serpientes gigantes que vivían en los interiores de las raíces de Yggdrasil.

Fehu: Runa perteneciente a la diosa Freiya.

Tyr: Runa perteneciente al dios Tyr.

Tiwaz: Runa relacionada con la protección.

Skirr: Significa "resplandeciente" en la antigua jerga nórdica, es uno de los títulos que tenía el dios Frei.

¡NOS VEMOS!


	10. Despedida

Crónicas de Asgard es un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Fantasy Fics Estudios, grupo compuesto por Arlequín y Gilgamech. Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Nuestra intención no es obtener alguna ganancia de esto, solo divertirnos.  
Dedicado a Danae con todo mi aprecio por su ayuda durante toda la saga... agradézcanle a ella el que saliera este capítulo jejeje.

* * *

_**---- Fantasy Fics Estudios ----**_

Rashell corre al encuentro de su destino, ya sabía lo que debía de hacer y no era agradable.

Eggther gira su alabarda en la carrera usando la filosa punta del extremo inferior de su arma para realizar una mortal estocada contra el frágil cuerpo del chico.

Un grito de terrible dolor se escucha por todo el lugar, un grito de angustia, un grito que anuncia el final de un largo camino para alguien.

El gigante levanta triunfalmente su arma, con el cuerpo del joven Rashell atravesado en ella. Su alabarda lo había alcanzado a un costado de su abdomen traspasando su cuerpo hasta salir por su espalda salpicando la sangre del einjergar.

Rashell levanta su rostro para dirigirle una última mirada hacia su sonriente oponente. En su moribundo estado con lo último de sus fuerzas le regaló una burlesca sonrisa.

Fue entonces que Eggther comprendió su error, Rashell aún con su lanza en una de sus manos la levanta clamando por que los dioses le guiaran y le dieran un poco más de fuerzas, un poco más para cumplir con su misión.

_**---- Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi ----**_

El joven deja caer su lanza con todas sus fuerzas, la cual resplandece en una verde y poderosa aura.

La lanza choca con la negra armadura del gigante, y para horror de este la atravesó a un costado de su pecho saliendo por su espalda ante un bramido de dolor del monstruo.

Eggther aún gimiendo de dolor y furia toma con una de sus manos al chico por el cuello de su camisa, y con un fuerte tirón arranca su arma disfrutando del grito de dolor del pobre chico. Pero Rashell no se quedó sin hacer nada, aún viendo que tenía fuerzas mueve su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda con rapidez sacando una oculta daga dorada que tenía en su cinturón.

Cuando el gigante arrojó al joven con violencia, este haciendo uso de su maestría en las armas arroja su daga contra el rostro de Eggther.

Rashell cae con violencia dando un fuerte rebote en el suelo para después seguir rodando a través de la tierra, pero aún así el joven se levanta apoyando una de sus rodillas en tierra con bastante esfuerzo. A sus pies rápidamente se forma un charco con su sangre mientras que con su brazo trata de cubrir su mortal herida en su abdomen.

_**---- Un fic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Gilgamech VDJ ----**_

Eggther brama de dolor e ira, a sus pies cae la daga del joven y valiente einjergar bañada en la negra sangre del gigante, entonces el monstruo deja ver su rostro. Su ojo izquierdo fue alcanzado por la daga del chico, ahora cerrado mientras la negra sangre corre por debajo de su párpado. Había perdido su ojo izquierdo por culpa de un einjergar.

Con la misma ira arranca usando ambas manos la lanza que aún atraviesa su cuerpo, y la parte en dos arrojándola lejos.

Ahora Eggther con su único ojo brillando en un rojo incandescente por la ira que siente se dirige al pobre y moribundo chico. Alza su mano hacia él y no demora en anunciar el fatal destino del joven.

-¡JUICIO DE EGGTHER!-

Al ver venir el terrible ataque del gigante, todo se puso blanco a su alrededor, pero Rashell sonreía en paz consigo mismo, quizás las heridas que le causó además de hacerle sentir mejor causen que Eggther se marche velozmente a Hel olvidándose de destruir Nerima, quizás ahora la familia de Ranma estaría a salvo junto con los demás.

Quizás ahora Nabiki estaría a salvo, aunque le habría gustado hablar una vez más con ella. Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida... ¿verdad?

_**---- Presentan el capítulo de cierre de la primera saga de esta historia ----**_

Esa noche una gran explosión iluminó la cima de la colina, en la casa de los Tendo una triste Millia trata de consolar a la pobre de Akane sentada a su lado ante la mirada impactada de la familia.

Pero Nina aún de pie observa la explosión que llamó la atención de todos.

-¡no de nuevo!- gimió Akane llorando desconsolada, ella había podido sentir la desaparición de Ranma hace un rato en la anterior explosión bastante similar a esta, y ninguna palabra de las chicas la podía calmar.

Pero Nina de pie mirando atentamente la explosión en el horizonte fue la que dio la fatal noticia -¡RASHELL!... ¡no él, primero Ranma y ahora él!-

-¡No!- fue Nabiki la que habló para sorpresa de todos -¡dime que no, no él!- pero Nina inclinó su rostro arrepentida de haber hablado.

-No el estúpido mercenario... no él...- murmuró Nabiki, sin saber porque no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

****** CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD ******

**CAPITULO DÉCIMO: "DESPEDIDA"**

**PARTE 1: "EL DRAGON DE NERIMA"**

-Ranma... Ranma... ¡RANMA!- la firme voz de Frei hace que el joven levante su cansado, sucio y triste rostro -¡ya no es hora de estar llorando por los que perdimos!, tienes que regresar ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Eggther...- murmura el chico sin mucho ánimo.

Frei levanta su mano derecha enseñándole una hermosa botella plateada en su mano -después de todo lo conseguiste Ranma- el joven dios murmura unas palabras en un extraño idioma, la pequeña botella se eleva por los aires hasta que se convierte en un grupo de pequeñas chispas blancas de luz que se pierden a gran velocidad.

-¡¿o acaso olvidaste el fin de la maldición?!- Ranma estaba sorprendido observando el rostro de Frei, -pero esa es la cura... ¡¿que fue lo que hizo?!- pregunta el chico levantándose asustado.

-Calma, calma mi joven Ranma, solo la use, así de sencillo. Ahora las pequeñas y sus hijas, y las hijas de sus hijas para toda la eternidad estarán libres de la maldición de Hel- respondió con una sonrisa que tranquilizó al joven.

Finalmente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al saber que su Akane estaría a salvo en el futuro, pero su alegría no duró mucho tiempo al pensar que si tan solo hubiese vencido antes a Jezi la señora Kimiko habría sanado tan fácilmente.

Esa madrugada una triste anciana sube a la habitación de las niñas abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para poder asomarse sin hacer ruido -pobres pequeñas... no se como se los dirá su padre- dijo al ver la silueta de Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas.

Pero entonces un extraño resplandor plateado aparece cayendo desde el tejado hasta tocar a las niñas, la luz se intensificó alrededor de sus pequeños cuerpos para después desaparecer del todo.

La anciana se frota sus ojos incrédula, y después sonríe -de seguro su madre les vino a visitar antes de su partida...- murmura mientras se dispone a cerrar la puerta.

En plena oscuridad de la habitación se escucha el murmullo de las pequeñas nombrando a su madre en sus sueños, y sonrieron.

Ranma se levanta y se asoma al borde del mirador, desde la altura puede ver en el suelo dos siluetas moviendo los brazos -Yoi... Tofú... por todo amigos... jammás los olvidaré... gracias...- dijo levantando su brazo sin estar seguro si le verían desde abajo, aunque juzgando por el agitado movimiento de ellos pareciera que si.

-mi joven Ranma... ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?- dijo calmadamente Frei -después de todo unos minutos más para despedirte en persona...-

-Si...- interrumpió el joven -estoy seguro Lord Frei, después de todo lo ocurrido no puedo seguir mezclándome más con este tiempo... creo que solo causaría problemas...-

Frei le miró con tristeza -Ranma...-

-Pero se también que ya estoy listo para regresar, hay un maldito gigante que debo sacar de mi hogar...- la mirada del chico se endureció -¡y enviárselo de regreso a Hel para enseñarle que no nos gusta que meta sus narices en nuestro mundo!-

Ahora Frei sonrió -bien Ranma... despídete de esta época porque ahora regresaremos a nuestro tiempo... ¡Ah se me olvidaba!-

El joven dios extiende su brazo con su impresionante espada "Skirr" hacia Ranma -quiero que se la des a Belenus de mi parte, yo no estaré más contigo por un corto tiempo cuando regresemos, por eso te pido que se la des por mi... el entenderá. Además te será bastante útil contra Eggther-

Ranma no entendía nada, algo preocupado por la actitud extraña de Frei, pero después de todo lo ocurrido su mente estaba en regresar y luchar contra Eggther, y no podía haber mejor ayuda que esa espada.

-Y otra cosa... yo sé que suponías esto pero...- dijo seriamente Frei -cuando regreses debes prepararte, soluciona todos tus problemas pues pronto...-

-Regresaré a Asgard- agregó Ranma, pero se veía tranquilo consigo mismo -no se preocupe Lord Frei ya lo suponía-

-¿Ya no estás molesto?- preguntó algo curioso el dios -después de todo en esa cena en mi casa no te veías muy a gusto con la idea de servirme-

-Digamos que... estoy extrañando a los chicos en el escuadrón, pero eso si, siempre y cuando no sea para siempre...- dijo sonriendo sin mucho ánimo el chico.

Frei se alegró por el intento que su pupilo hace por sobreponerse a este duro golpe -no te preocupes mi joven Ranma, no será para siempre-

-Cuando regreses pronto conocerás a mi hermana Freiya...- Ranma le miró con curiosidad, algo había escuchado sobre la gran dama Freiya, especialmente de labios de Nina su más fiel admiradora -ella te parecerá un poco extraña al principio, pero te pido que confíes en ella. Siempre estará a tu lado como yo...-

A Ranma le corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza pensando en lo confiable que era Lord Frei, después de todo la mitad de los líos que tenía en Asgard fueron por su culpa.

-Ranma...- dijo Frei con seriedad -llegó la hora, recuerda que regresarás unos minutos después de tu partida, estos hechizos de viajes astrales a través del tiempo no son muy exactos-

Ranma se comenzó a preocupar, su uniforme negro con camisa roja y su armadura dorada al igual que su capa estaban intactos ahora por gracia de Frei, sus heridas fueron curadas por el dios. Su katana enfundada en su cintura y la divina Skirr de Frei colgada en su espalda en una nueva funda negra con diseños dorados dada por el dios le daban un aira bastante imponente.

-¡¿Algunos minutos después?!- preguntó Ranma -¡¿y los demás?!-

-Esperemos que aún se encuentren con vida cuando regresemos... si es que aún existe Nerima...- Ranma se puso pálido ante el lúgubre humor de Lord Frei.

El joven Ranma da un último vistazo general a la ciudad de Tokio antes de partir, Lord Frei extendió sus manos y apareció una pequeña esfera negra que creció hasta transformarse en un disco casi de su porte -Ranma... debes atravesar este portal, yo te sigo y... mucha suerte, pues estarás solo en contra de Eggther...-

Pero antes de animarse a cruzar el portal Ranma se queda fijamente observando hacia una esquina del mirador.

El chico se frota sus ojos sin saber si lo que veía era verdad o solo lo estaba imaginando.

Era la señora Kimiko, la misma señora Kimiko Tendo en persona que parada en el borde del mirador observa con una feliz sonrisa el amanecer sobre la ciudad.

Ranma no sabía que hacer, observó hacia donde estaba Lord Frei pero el dios había desaparecido solo dejando abierto el portal, el suave zumbido de la puerta mágica le recordaba que se encontraba despierto.

Ranma vuelve a mirar hacia esa esquina y ella aún estaba ahí. Finalmente tragando algo de saliva se anima a acercarse, sus pasos eran lentos y algo torpes, no sabía que pensar.

-Ranma...- la voz de la señora Kimiko hizo detenerse al joven a pocos metros de distancia, fue entonces que ella giró para verle directamente a los ojos.

-Ranma...- repite la suave voz de la señora -gracias por todo...-

El chico la mira detenidamente, hasta que se quebró su espíritu y su corazón. Todo lo vivido en estos últimos días hicieron su obra en su cansado ser traicionándole. Ranma lloró, sus lágrimas caían por su sorprendido rostro sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo -yo... yo no me lo merezco... ¡YO LE FFALLÉ!-

-No... no fallaste...- El chico la mira sin entender -salvaste a mis hijas de morir en el futuro, salvaste las almas de los que cayeron contra ese monstruo y te salvaste a ti mismo al vencer... estoy orgullosa de ti, y más orgullosa de saber que una de mis hijas te ha escogido en su corazón-

Ranma abre sus ojos impactado -pero... yo no pude... no pude...- su voz se apaga mientras siente sus propias lágrimas -¡yo no quería...!-

-¡Ranma Saotome límpiate esa cara!- el chico reacciona ante la maternal orden de la señora Kimiko pasándose sus manos por su rostro -¡¿qué clase de ejemplo estás dando al llorar así?!, tu no deberías de hacer eso, demuéstrame que practicas el arte como mi esposo y regresa con la cabeza en alto. Regresa y cuida a mi familia por mi... es lo único que deseo...-

-¡SE LO PROMETO!- dice ya más dueño de si mismo -no le fallaré esta vez, regresaré y protegeré a Akane... y su familia...-

Kimiko le sonríe en forma afectuosa -gracias Ranma... y adiós...-

Ranma pudo ver como ella desaparecía lentamente frente a sus ojos. Aún estaba triste y el sentimiento de culpa seguía dominando su corazón, pero debía volver, se lo prometió y aunque fuese lo último que haría en su vida protegería a su amada Akane y su familia.

El chico camino hacia el negro portal, y observando nuevamente hacia aquella esquina ahora vacía, sonrió... y entro en él despidiéndose de ese tiempo para siempre.

-¡¿Cuándo bajará, señor Yoi?!- preguntó el joven Tofú ajustándose sus lentes -¿señor Yoi?-

Pero el gigante solo camina alejándose de la torre -larguémonos de aquí mi joven amigo, pronto llegará la policía al saberse el escándalo que hizo Bel anoche, y no quiero estar aquí cuando eso ocurra...-

-¡Pero y el señor Bel!- Yoi solo le devuelve una mirada bastante tranquila a Tofú, -será mejor que volvamos al hospital para ver como se encuentra la señora Kimiko- dijo Yoi -después te llevaré a tu casa, tu madre debe de estar preocupada...-

-Pero...- Tofú se quedó callado al notar la mirada de Yoi -¿acaso él?-

-Así lo creo... siempre es lo mismo, creo que Bel no es nada de lo que nos dijeron ¿acaso no viste lo que ocurrió anoche?, pero sea quien sea fue un gran amigo y me dio gusto haberle ayudado...- Yoi continúo su camino.

-Pero habla como si no lo fuera a ver jamás señor Yoi- Tofú volvió su vista hacia la torre, estaba en completo silencio.

-se ha ido Tofú, no se adonde pero se ha ido, solo quisiera saber si algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo para charlar como amigos de los viejos tiempos- Yoi suspiro pero se veía feliz -¡que esperas muchacho tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!-

Tofú carga a su lagartija en la palma de su mano -Betty... yo también quisiera encontrarme algún día con el señor Belenus... y volverle ayudar en algo si pudiese, ¡fue increíble!-

La oscuridad lentamente tomó forma a los ojos del chico, su cuerpo experimentó las mismas sensaciones que cuando viajó al pasado.

Cuando su visión se aclaró pudo distinguir que se encontraba en un bosque, pero era como a la mitad de una colina pues podía ver una ciudad iluminada en plena noche.

-¡¿dónde estoy?!... ¡¿LORD FREI?!- pero nadie respondió, entonces recién se percató que estaba solo tal y como el dios le advirtiera antes de regresar.

-¡¿Acaso estoy en casa?!- se veía algo indeciso y nervioso, parecía que estaba en Nerima, y el bosque pertenecía a la colina en la que se encontraban peleando con Eggther, pero por lo intacto de los árboles y por lo desconocido que se le hacía el lugar o estaba en otro lado de la colina o se había equivocado de tiempo.

Camino un rato con algo de desconfianza hasta que se topó con unas marcas en el suelo.

-¡Un momento aquí fue donde pelee con Ryoga!- dijo con alegría el chico -¡y las marcas están frescas!-

-¡ESTOY EN CASA!- gritó de felicidad, hasta que una sombra cubrió su alegría -¡Rashell y Méril!... ¡demonios!-

Corre a toda velocidad hacia la colina siguiendo un ya conocido camino -¡debo llegar pronto!... espero se encuentren bien...-

Ranma llegó atravesando los troncos aún incendiándose alrededor de los restos del viejo templo, cuando se iba acercando lo único que pudo ver fueron unas siluetas, reconoció inmediatamente a Eggther, Méril a un lado que se veía para el temor suyo bastante malherido... y fue entonces cuando vio a Rashell y sus ojos se abrieron con verdadero terror.

-¡JUICIO DE EGGTHER!- la explosión que siguió al monumental ataque del gigante arrasó con varios metros de árboles y piedras a la redonda.

Méril observa desesperado la escena, solo quedan escombros en donde antes se encontraba su amigo, y en medio de un cráter se encuentra un inerte cuerpo medio cubierto de polvo y sangre.

-Ra... Ra... Rashell- murmuro Méril en estado de shock -¡MALDITO MONSTRUO MATASTE A MI AMIGO!-

Eggther no se veía muy contento, aún sufriendo el dolor de sus heridas y la perdida de su ojo, se volteó directamente hacia el chico -¡¿TU VIVO?!-

Méril indefenso, con su brazo aún sano saca una daga de detrás de su cinturón, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era tan grande que se le soltó de entre sus dedos cayendo al suelo ante sus angustiados ojos.

-¡ENTONCES SERÁS EL SIGUIENTE!- el gigante toma su alabarda y camina lentamente hacia el indefenso Méril, este no podía hacer más que esperarle dada su condición. Con su brazo inerte quizás quebrado y sus múltiples heridas a través de su ya bastante golpeado cuerpo ni siquiera podía correr. Pero no pensaba hacerlo.

El pequeño desafió con su mirada al monstruo -¡Eggther, señor de los gigantes de Nilfheim, NO TE TEMO!-

Las valientes palabras del chico solo enfurecen aún más al gigante -perdí un ojo y perderé aún más de mi reputación frente a mi señora- se quejó mientras se pasa su mano por la herida de su cuerpo y el párpado cerrado donde estuviese su ojo -debería cobrarme por lo que tu amigo me hizo... ¡ojo por ojo y...!-

Eggther alza su albarda en forma amenazadora frente al joven Méril, este solo desea el haber tenido alguna idea para dañar al maldito de Eggther como lo hiciera Rashell antes de morir.

-¡ojo por ojo... Y VIDA POR VIDA!- se escucha una voz a espaldas del gigante.

Eggther se voltea para ver sorprendido al joven que camina lentamente hacia él por en medio de las llamas. Su capa flameando al viento de la noche vistiendo el uniforme de los Dragones Rojos con una dorada armadura. Y en su mano una conocida katana resplandeciente en una dorada aura.

-¡TU!- exclamó Eggther -¡¿por los infiernos de mi señora Hel como sobreviviste?!-

Ranma no dice nada, solo se acerca hasta quedar frente a frente con el gigante mirándolo hacia arriba -¡Eso no tiene la menor importancia!- dijo en un tono frío -¡lo único que importa es que te devolveré a los infiernos de donde nunca debiste haber salido!-

Eggther se enfureció aún más de lo que estaba -no me importa de donde saliste pero tu suerte será la misma que la de tus amigos... ¡AHORA TU SERÁS EL SIGUIENTE!-

Eggther dejó caer su arma contra un indefenso Ranma, pero el chico no se inmutó deteniéndole con su katana, ahora el gigante estaba sorprendido de que su joven rival sostuviera el peso de su arma con una sola mano.

-¡Méril!- alzó su voz el joven dirigiéndose a su sorprendido y emocionado amigo -¡ve por Rashell!-

-¡Cla... Claro Ranma!, ¡lo que tu digas!- el chico camina penosamente hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

Eggther vuelve a levantar su arma dando tres feroces golpes que Ranma detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Debo agradecer a Rashell porque has perdido mucha de tu bestial fuerza por tus heridas- dijo sonriendo fríamente el chico -y yo estoy aquí para acabar su trabajo...-

Eggther vuelto loco de ira arremete con todas sus fuerzas, Ranma le evita con un salto para luego caer dando un corte vertical en el pecho del gigante.

El bramido de Eggther se escucha mientras se ve el corte en su negra armadura, la katana dragón la había atravesado con facilidad -¡¿qué no eras tan fuerte?!- se burla Ranma.

Pero Eggther aún era más fuerte que Ranma, sus siguientes golpes hicieron retroceder al chico dándose cuenta que no era buena idea seguir provocándolo.

-Debo pensar en una forma para acabar rápidamente con él- Ranma observa como Eggther carga una gran cantidad de energía en su arma -¡¿qué planea?!-

Eggther sonríe -¡Ahora verás einjergar!- este arroja su alabarda contra el chico girando a tal velocidad que se veía como si fuese un gigantesco disco de energía.

Ranma antepone su katana queriendo detener el disco pero el choque es tan tremendo que apenas lo resiste, el disco le empuja arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Aún no has visto nada!- Eggther cambia la posición de su mano y el disco libera una descarga tan fuerte que Ranma grita de dolor cayendo de espaldas evitando ser cortado por el arma de Eggther que pasa rozando su cabeza.

El disco gira en el aire regresando nuevamente hacia Ranma.

-¡YA ME CANSÉ DE ESTO!- el chico cambia de mano su katana y con su mano derecha desenfunda la flamante espada Skirr de su espalda -¡ahora veremos cual de las dos armas es más fuerte!-

El disco choca nuevamente contra el arma de Ranma, pero esta vez su rival era nada menos que la celestial Skirr, la descarga eléctrica que desprende no pasa a través de la divina arma de Frei. Ranma puede sentir como el disco ya no tiene la fuerza de antes sobre él.

Ranma ya cansado del jueguito empuja con su Skirr hacia arriba y el disco se detiene saliendo disparada hacia el cielo como una simple alabarda.

Eggther alza su mano y la reciba -¡LA ESPADA DE FREI!- bramó enfurecido -¡¿cómo obtuviste esa arma divina?!-

Ranma sonríe -¡Digamos que Lord Frei me la presto un rato para patear tu horrible y gigantesco trasero de aquí hasta tu querida HEL!-

El gigante no soportó más insultos del chico y vuelve a arremeter, pero se sentía en Ranma la diferencia de fuerzas ahora que usaba la Skirr, con su katana y la espada divina podía defenderse y atacar al doble de su velocidad produciendo bastantes cortes en el cuerpo de Eggther.

Pero Eggther no se queda tranquilo y se aprovecha de su sobrenatural fuerza para desequilibrar la defensa del chico y golpearlo con su feroz puño arrojándolo al suelo.

Ranma se levanta adolorido, un solo golpe de Eggther bastó para casi noquearlo, también estaba sintiendo las heridas de su combate con Jezi pues la magia Frei no le curó más que superficialmente, uno de los inconvenientes de ser un mortal.

El joven se levanta lentamente al escuchar la sonrisa de Eggther -¡aún no pierdes tus ganas de molestar!... ¿verdad?-

Eggther le regresa la mirada con ira -¡y tu no has perdido tu gran boca einjergar!-

Ranma se encontraba en un aprieto, por más que pensaba en su entrenamiento con Frei no encontraba nada útil para acabar con Eggther. Puede que ahora su manera de luchar se vea más al nivel del gigante, pero la diferencia de fuerzas se notaría en un largo combate y sabía que así no ganaría. Ni siquiera con la herida que le causó Rashell pareciera perder su original fuerza que usaba cada vez más a cada momento.

Tenía la espada de Frei, su dragón y su entrenamiento en la magia... pero faltaba algo.

-¡Ni siquiera la espada de tu señor Frei podrá salvarlos... si quieres ayuda pídesela a Odin mismo... si es que te escucha! ¡JAJAJA!- a Ranma ya no le estaba gustando la risa de Eggther.

Ranma baja su vista lentamente -Claro como si conociera a Odin en...- se quedó en silencio al mirar su anillo -¿qué acaso no eran de Odin?-

Recordó las palabras de Millia cuando recibió el anillo y la importancia de descubrir para que servían.

-Por favor Ranma no es hora de pensar en usar algo que ni siquiera conoces... pero si es de Odin...- el chico intenta concentrarse de la misma forma que lo hace para sentir el poder de su katana, pero no pareciera funcionar.

"¿Tienes una gota de Draupne en tus manos y no sabes como usarla?"

La voz de su dragón pareciera ser como una voz salvadora en la mente del chico.

-¡¿Tu sabes como usarlo?!- preguntó entusiasmado el joven. Entonces el dragón comienza una rápida explicación de lo que es al anillo de Odin y para que sirve.

Eggther se impacienta al ver al chico en silencio -¡¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?!, que desperdicio esperaba algo más importante...- el gigante alza su mano reuniendo bastante energía en ella -¡JUICIO DE EGGTHER!-

El distraído chico observa venir el ataque del gigante pero no se mueve.

Cuando estaba apunto de impactarle sonríe -puedo hacerlo...- pensó con resolucióón -por lo que mas quieras funciona...- murmuró el joven preocupado -¡ESCUDO!-

Anteponiendo ambas espadas cruzadas se forma un fenomenal escudo de cristal dorado mucho más fuerte que su antiguo hechizo de protección. El poder de ambas espadas absorbió todo el ataque de Eggther sin siquiera levantar el polvo.

Eggther le mira sin poder hablar, -¿le sucede algo al señor de los gigantes de Nilfheim?- pregunta el joven riendo -que desperdicio, esperaba algo más immportante...-

Eggther pierde el control de si mismo y corre enfurecido sobre Ranma, este le ve venir con algo de temor pero recuerda algunas cosas aprendidas durante el combate con Jezi Baba.

El gigante arremete con una estocada como lo hiciera con Rashell, pero esta vez Ranma le esperaba, con su katana desvía con algo de dificultad el arma de Eggther, y sin esperar más aprovechando la entrada y alza su mano derecha enterrando la Skirr de Frei en la misma herida del pecho que le hiciese Rashell.

Eggther retrocede gritando y gimiendo de dolor, la espada de Frei queda enterrada en el cuerpo del gigante y este no se la puede sacar por más que haga fuerzas. El humo y el aroma que desprenden dan muestran de como su cuerpo y su negra sangre se queman al solo contacto de la espada.

Ranma aprovechó el momento y alzó su mano con el anillo de Odin en ella.

"¿Estas seguro amo?... es muy peligroso si no posees la fuerza espiritual suficiente..."

-Lo que más me preocupa es si puedo confiar en ti...- dijo algo preocupado Ranma -Lord Frei me contó sobre la guerra de Midgar... estabas del lado de Hel... ¿verdad?-

No escuchó ninguna respuesta del dragón.

Ranma aún con el anillo en alto observa al gigante Eggther bramando de dolor mientras intenta arrancarse la brillante espada de su cuerpo, pareciera que lo estaba logrando.

-Pero tu me ayudaste cuando no tenías porque hacerlo... creo en ti- Ranma cierra sus ojos concentrando todo su poder en un solo punto tal como se lo enseñara Frei. Su alma, su cuerpo, la fuerza de los elementos que le rodean, toda la esencia de la creación de la cual se puede obtener la magia.

Una fuerte brisa comienza a correr a través del bosque, las nubes que antes eran de tormenta a causa de Eggther ahora se arremolinan en las alturas sobre el chico. Aún Méril llegando recién al lado del cuerpo de Rashell observa a Ranma en un mortal silencio sin saber que planea.

Ranma respiró profundamente intentando aclarar sus ideas -recuerda Ranma... como en la pelea con Lord Frei...- dice intentando concentrarse.

-Fuerzas del otro mundo vedadas a los seres mortales...- comienza a decir Ranma en un tono inseguro y nervioso -poderes de las bestias sagradas que se encuentran bajo mi voluntad...- a medida que avanza en su hechizo su katana comienza a brillar con gran intensidad al igual que el anillo en su mano alzada.

-que tu fuerza sea mi fuerza... tu poder mi poder... y tu vida sea mi vida...- Ahora Ranma arroja su katana con todas sus fuerzas girando hacia el cielo, y extiende la mano en la que brilla su anillo en dirección de su arma -en nombre del padre Odin señor de la creación pido parte de su poder...-

El anillo resplandece con gran fuerza al igual que su katana en el cielo -cumple mi deseo... ¡con el permiso del dios de la creación, y del rey Nidhug padre de los dragones invoco a su sirviente a mi lado!-

Eggther arranca con gran dolor la espada de Frei arrojándola lejos de él sintiendo aún en sus manos el dolor por solo tocarla, enfurecido toma su alabarda dispuesto a cortar en pedacitos muy pequeños al insolente mortal que le hizo pasar tal sufrimiento, hasta que lo ve con su mano alzada realizando algún complicado hechizo.

-!DRAGÓN DE ORO!- llama a gran voz el chico -¡VEN A MI!-

La katana de Ranma asciende rápidamente girando en el aire hasta perderse en las nubes, después de un minuto de extremo silencio nada ocurre -¡DRAGÓN DE ORO!- grita de nuevo Ranma algo nervioso -¡DRAGÓN DE ORO VEN A MI!- pero nada sucede.

La malvada risa de Eggther se deja sentir -¿el pequeño mortal quería invocar alggún poderoso aliado para vencerme?, ¿no sabes que un hechizo de invocación solo está reservado a los seres REALMENTE poderosos como yo?-

Ranma desesperado ahora ve como Eggther se acerca para terminarle, da una rápida mirada notando que la espada de Frei yace a varios metros de él al otro lado del gigante. Se encontraba desarmado.

-¡DEMONIOS!- exclamó desesperado alzando nuevamente su mano con su anillo -¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERES VEN AHORA!-

"¿se te olvidaron las palabras mágicas mortal?"

La voz del dragón llenó de alegría al joven que le escuchó en su ser, pero a la vez se sintió molesto por su actitud justo ahora que no la necesitaba.

Eggther corre hacia él, no era tiempo de sacar a relucir su orgullo -¡POR... POR FAVOR VEN AMI!-

En ese momento relámpagos iluminan el cielo por encima de ellos, de entre las nubes aparece un impresionante dragón oriental dorado que comienza a volar en círculos por encima de sus cabezas. Ranma cae al suelo agotado, jadeando y feliz por su suerte.

Pero la risa de Eggther le descoloca totalmente -¡¿que?!-

-Que imbécil eres einjergar, has usado las pocas fuerzas de tu frágil espíritu para devolver a la vida a un terrible enemigo- dijo Eggther con confianza -a un servidor más de mi señora...-

Ranma piensa que acaba de cometer un gran error al ver como Eggther sonríe y se acerca al quieto dragón que ahora acerca su cabeza hacia el suelo, hacia ellos.

-¡Me alegra verte de nuevo K´Zun Fei!- a Ranma no le gustaba el tono amigable entre Eggther y su dragón -¡ahora...!- ordenó el gigante -¡DESTRÚYELO!-

Pero el dragón no le respondió, tampoco se movió mirando en forma amenazadora a Eggther, el gigante algo contrariado insiste -¡TE DIJE QUE LO MATARAS!-

El dragón observa al asustado chico sentado en el suelo, pero Ranma viendo el peligro se levanta manteniendo lo más que puede una mirada de confianza y nobleza, aunque por dentro temblaba ante la sola idea de tener que luchar contra su propio dragón, más aún desarmado.

Finalmente el dragón da un giro en lo alto del cielo luciendo su majestuosa y dorada figura para enroscarse por encima de donde se encontraba Ranma y con su cabeza dirigida en forma agresiva hacia Eggther -¡a Ranma Saotome yo sirvo, y solo a él obedeceré... Eggther!-

El gigante casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar semejante respuesta, toma su alabarda furioso y amenaza con ella al dragón -¡como te atreves a desafiar el poder de tu reina Hel y su sirviente... maldito traidor obedece ahora o recibirás tu castigo!-

La respuesta del dragón fue una larga risa, Ranma se sintió aliviado y a la vez protegido teniendo como aliado semejante bestia, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle la actitud que tenía su dragón -¿yo temerte?... ¿temerle a un patético gigante que necesita de MI poder para luchar contra tres simples einjergars?-

El dragón alarga su risa enfureciendo aún más a Eggther -¡no me hagas reír gigante, yo soy K´Zun Fei de la progenie de Nidhug rey y padre de los dragones, yo solo sirvo a alguien más fuerte que yo...-

Ahora la voz del dragón era solemne -pensé que el honor vendría solo de seervir a los más poderosos no importando lo que hicieran pero... el día del ataque a Midgar aprendí una gran lección. Serví a Hel pensando que ella era la más fuerte, y lo era, pero fue vencida por una mortal... ¿por qué?-

Eggther estaba en silencio y demasiado confundido como para responder, K´Zun Fei continúa -porque la más fuerte era la chica mortal, ahora lo veo con claridad. El verdadero honor no viene de servir a los más fuertes, sino de luchar al lado de los que parecen ser lo más débiles, por causas nobles que si traen la gloria...-

-¡Que idioteces hablas K´Zun Fei!, ¡¿me vas a decir que servirás a ese chico débil en vez de estar de mi lado?!- Eggther se veía más amenazador que nunca.

-Si...- respondió el dragón -pero así como la mortal derrotó a Hel, estos débiles chicos te han puesto en tu lugar arrogante gigante... ¡ellos son los más fuertes!- Eggther estalla de ira descargando su poderosa aura eléctrica alrededor de su cuerpo, Ranma se veía algo nervioso pero su dragón sobre él no se inmuta -además...- agrega el dragón -mi joven amo Ranma Saotome sabe pedir las cosas con amabilidad... ¡yo no soy tu esclavo!-

Fue entonces que Ranma vio como su dragón se eleva por los aires para caer en picada encima de Eggther, pero el gigante mantiene su posición y con un golpe de su alabarda hace retroceder en el aire a la gigantesca bestia.

Ranma estaba congelado de la impresión, ¿acaso ni siquiera el dragón era más fuerte que Eggther?.

Pero K´Zun Fei continúa girando su largo y gigantesco cuerpo en el aire para arremeter en picada una y otra vez, aunque siempre Eggther le detenga a base de exactos y poderosos golpes de su arma, haciendo temblar el suelo por cada uno de ellos, parecía una batalla entre titanes.

Finalmente el chico reaccionó, recordó lo que Eggther significaba y todo lo que él había sufrido por su culpa y la de su malévola reina -¡¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?!-

Ranma corre hacia la espada de Frei que estaba tirada en el suelo, Eggther se encuentra demasiado concentrado en su batalla contra el dragón como para prestarle atención.

-¡Esto llegó a su fin Eggther!- grito K´Zun Fei alzándose a gran altura mirando a su oponente, pero Eggther le devuelve la mirada con ira -¡tu pagarás por tu traición a Hel!... primero el mercenario y ahora tu... ¡PAGARÁN TODOS LOS TRAIDORES A MI SEÑORA HEL!-

-¡Entonces que ella de el ejemplo y pague primero por sus crímenes!- Eggther bajo su vista para encontrarse con Ranma empuñando la flamante Skirr con ambas manos -¿no quieres medirte con este débil einjergar?, ¡¿o es que tienes demasiado miedo de enfrentarme, Eggther señor de los cobardes de Nilfheim?!-

Eggther brama arrojándose contra el chico, pero Ranma ya no tenía miedo de él, solo pensaba en las palabras de K´Zun Fei -¡yo soy más fuerte!- pensó dentro de si esperando la embestida del gigante.

Eggther ataca con su alabarda a gran velocidad pero Ranma detiene todos sus golpes con la espada del dios Frei, entonces piensa en contraatacar -veamos si funciona...- pensó el chico antes de su siguiente movimiento -¡el truco de las castañas calientes versión divina!-

Ranma utiliza la espada de Frei con una mano dando cientos de golpes a la vez en contra del gigante que los detiene usando rápidamente su arma, pero Ranma aumenta la velocidad encontrando entradas en la defensa del monstruo impactando varios puntos de su negra armadura que se triza en pedazos.

Eggther gruñe -¡Ahora pagarás por todos los problemas que me has ocasionado einjergar!, ¡ESTE SERÁ TU FIN!- en un momento da un golpe con su alabarda cargada de su eléctrico poder, Ranma lo evita pero no puede evadir el aura eléctrica sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo.

Cuando el chico se encuentra semiparalizado en el suelo Eggther aprovecha para rematarle -¡AHORA SI MUERE DE UNA VEZ EINJERGAR!-

-¡No!- pensó Ranma -¡no voy a perder!... por la señora Kimiko, por Rashell y Méril, por Iris y su madre, por mi familia... por Akane... por todos... ¡NO VOY A PERDER!-

Antes de recibir el impacto Ranma salta evitando apenas el fatal golpe de Eggther, usando el impulso da un rápido giro cayendo sobre Eggther con la espada lista para un ataque con todas sus fuerzas.

Eggther usando ambas manos detiene el ataque de Ranma sosteniendo su alabarda en forma horizontal por encima de su cuerpo.

Pero Ranma grita con todas sus fuerzas presionando la brillante espada con ambas manos, Eggther abre su único ojo sorprendido al ver su fabulosa arma partida en dos.

Ranma cae con su espada al frente provocando un terrible corte vertical que atraviesa la armadura de Eggther a un costado de su pecho, pero el chico al tocar el suelo cambia su espada de posición dando ahora un feroz corte horizontal que cruzó la parte baja de la armadura en su abdomen saltando la negra sangre por el suelo.

Los labios del gigante solo emiten un terrorífico grito de dolor, cuando baja su vista ve la sonrisa del chico -¡eso fue por Méril...!- le escuchó decir.

Entonces Ranma alza su vista y sin pensarlo dos veces salta con todas sus fuerzas alejándose del lugar. Eggther aún con una mirada incrédula y llena de dolor alza también su vista para ver al terrible K´Zun Fei cayendo con su mandíbula abierta sobre él.

Ranma se cubrió en el suelo, en el instante en que el dragón cae tragándose al sorprendido de Eggther todo explota en una dorada luz que provocó un verdadero vendaval arrasando árboles y escombros por doquier. Aún las nubes que cubrían los cielos de Nerima se despejaron de golpe siendo empujadas por la presión de tal fuerza destructiva. Tan grande fue la explosión que tembló la tierra a lo largo de todo el distrito de Nerima.

Ryoga junto con Akari a pocas cuadras del lugar sienten el temblor y ven la gigantesca explosión en el horizonte -¡Ranma!- dijo asustado Ryoga -¡no debbí haberlo dejado solo, no debí...!- murmura mientras le abraza con fuerza una aterrada Akari.

Ukyo que no podía dormir a esas horas por los extraños hechos de aquella noche seguía mirando hacia el horizonte esperando alguna nueva señal. Y fue cuando vio aquella explosión sintiendo verdadero pavor. Su grito despertó a Konatsu que no tardó en aparecer al lado de su jefa, también quedó impresionado por la explosión que iluminó el cielo e hizo temblar la tierra.

Cologne no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido, sabía que no había terminado aún. Shampoo a su lado insistía en ir a ver que sucede sabiendo que su Airen estaba involucrado en algún peligro.

Mouse detrás cruzaba los dedos para que Saotome desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Cuando la explosión ilumino los cielos de Nerima llamando la atención de todos provocó un fuerte temblor que sacudió las mesas, botó floreros e hizo que Shampoo asustada y sin darse cuenta abrazara a... Mouse.

-Sha... Sha... Shampoo... ¡que feliz soy amor mío!- la amazona al darse cuenta de lo que hacia golpeó tan fuerte al pobre de Mouse que lo dejó durmiendo tranquilamente en el suelo por lo menos hasta dentro de una semana.

Cologne examina el cielo -quizás debería de enterarme de lo que esta sucediendo con el prometido antes de tomar alguna decisión apresurada...-

Akane sentada duerme plácidamente en los brazos de una preocupada Millia.

En el salón casi todos estaban despiertos a pesar de la avanzada hora a excepción de la pequeña Iris y de la pobre de Akane que de tanto llorar y rogar sin éxito que la dejarán ir donde Ranma se quedó dormida en los brazos de su amiga gracias a unas bienvenidas yerbas calmantes que le diera la misma hada.

Nina seguía con su vista perdida en el horizonte, a su lado Nabiki le observa, no podía creer que con solo mirar hacia el horizonte sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, y la envidiaba por eso.

No quería creerlo después de escuchar aquel comentario, que Rashell fue el último en caer después de Ranma.

Si es verdad que no podía demostrar el mismo dolor que su hermana pero lo sentía, se extrañaba de sentir tales cosas dentro de su corazón, no quería sentirlo, pero mientras más se imaginaba la idea de que Rashell se hubiese ido para siempre más recuerda su rostro en la escuela, sus divertidos negocios en los que solo buscaba favorecerla a ella. Y como no olvidar esas formas tan extrañas que tenía de aparecerse frente a ella donde menos se lo imaginaba con alguna nueva idea en mente.

Si, era solo eso, es que extraña su ayuda para ganar rápidamente dinero -¡a quien trato de engañar...!- suspiró Nabiki casi en las lágrimas -si no regresa...-

Nina casi salta de la emoción, era un milagro, casi no podía hablar.

Nabiki la observa asustada al ver su rostro, Millia también se da cuenta. Akane despierta sobresaltada siendo calmada por su atenta amiga hada.

Akane estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar nuevamente levantándose dispuesta a ir no importa lo que dijeran porque ella sabía que Ranma estaba vivo.

-No es necesario Akane...- murmuró Nina con una gran sonrisa -¿qué no lo sientes?-

Akane se quedó en silencio un momento, toda la familia que ya entendía algo de lo que sucedía la miraba con atención. Entonces Akane se volteó hacia la familia dándole la espalda a la entrada -él...- casi no podía hablar -él... ¡ese tonto no se imagina el susto que me dio!- dijo sin poder ocultar su alegría, ella nuevamente podía sentir a Ranma.

Todos se alegraron al darse cuenta de que Ranma parecía seguir con vida, especialmente la señora Saotome que no dejaba de estar atenta a lo que dijeran Akane o sus extrañas amigas para saber lo que fuera de su hijo.

Pero Nabiki solo suspiró pensando en su suerte, le alegraba que Ranma estuviese vivo pero... ¿y Rashell?.

-¡Dioses!- la exclamación nerviosa de Millia llama la atención de la familia.

-¡No puede ser!- dice Nina igual de sorprendida, Akane algo nerviosa intenta sentir lo mismo que sus nuevas y extrañas amigas, cuando lo sintió no supo que pensar.

Y una explosión ilumino todo el cielo de Nerima frene a los ojos de todos los presentes seguido por un fuerte temblor.

-¡Amigo Soun este es el fin!- gimió cobardemente Genma.

-¡Creo que nuestras escuelas jamás se unirán...!- murmuró con preocupación el señor Tendo -¡que tragedia!-

-¡AHHHHHH!- Iris se levanta aterrada por la luz y el temblor que le despertó bruscamente y buscando alrededor grita el nombre de Akane hasta que esta le abraza con fuerza y temor.

La cima de la colina solo era un terreno descubierto y arrasado por la destrucción, quemado en partes y cráteres por doquier.

De entre las sombras y el humo se aparece la figura del gigante Eggther, pero su imagen dejaba mucho que desear. Su armadura negra se veía destrozada por partes y apenas sostenida sobre su cuerpo mezclada con la negra sangre que aparece por cada pliegue de ella. Su rostro deformado por el dolor y su único ojo perdido en el vació. Y lo más terrible de su imagen era la katana Dragón de Ranma enterrada a un costado de su pecho. Sus brazos cuelgan a sus lados y sus pies se arrastran con dificultad hasta que finalmente cae de rodillas sin poder dar otro paso.

En eso caen a sus pies los restos de su propia arma, al levantar lentamente la vista se encuentra con las botas, pantalones, camisa y el duro rostro del chico que lo llevara a ese punto.

-Tu...- dice casi sin fuerzas el gigante -tu... me las... pagarás... einjergar....-

Ranma toma la espada de Frei con ambas manos y llevando la espada hasta la altura de su rostro manteniéndola en forma recta hacia el frente le responde -Eggther... puedes decirle a tu querida señora en los infiernos que yo, Ranma Saotome einjergar sirviente de Lord Frei y el mortal que destruyó a Jezi Baba hace algunos años se encargará de darle su merecido algún día. Así que si quiere verme le esperaré con todo gusto en Asgard... ¡si es que se atreve!-

Eggther le mira con sorpresa y dolor -¿mortal?-

-Si, un mortal, ¿te sientes más humillado en saber que fue un mortal el que te destruyó?...- Ranma endurece su mirada -y esto... ¡ES POR RASHELL!-

Ranma ejecuta un giro con su cuerpo para impulsar con más fuerza en horizontal y final corte de su katana decapitando al monstruoso Eggther. La negra sangre salpica manchando todo el suelo mientras el rostro del gigante hundiéndose en su propia sangre negra muestra un inerte gesto de incredulidad y dolor.

El chico suelta la espada, mientras el cuerpo de Eggther se enciende en llamas junto con el poder de la katana Dragón enterrada a un costado, todo el cuerpo del gigante se quema lentamente antes de caer de espaldas y continuar ardiendo ante la complacida y cansada mirada del joven.

Finalmente solo quedan cenizas de lo que fuera el gran señor de los gigantes de Nilfheim -y espero que nunca regreses a la tierra...-

Ranma tomando ambas espadas y enfundándolas recuerda a sus amigos. Corre a toda velocidad hasta llegar a un sorprendido Méril que le observa sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Pero Ranma se inclina al lado del inerte cuerpo de su amigo Rashell -no... no de nuevo...- sus ojos se humedecen ante un mudo Méril -yo... lo siento amigo yo... yo no quería que esto sucediera así- el chico tenía un nudo en su garganta -la verdad... no se que debo decir o pensar ahora pero... amigo gracias por todo...-

-¡GEEZ! ¡¿SOLO GRACIAS?!... ¡¿y que querías entonces, que me partieran en pedacitos y los repartieran por los nueve mundos para que dijeras algo mejor que eso?!-

Ranma parpadea sorprendido, en el suelo Rashell sonríe débilmente, recién entonces se da cuenta de las vendas hechas con la capa de Méril que detienen la hemorragia de la herida en su abdomen y de como Méril sonríe alegremente a su lado.

-¡Debieras de haber visto la cara que pusiste Ranma...!- ríe Méril -¡estabas listo para un funeral!-

Ranma quiso golpearlos a ambos sino fuera por lo malheridos que se encontraban -¡pero Rashell tu...!-

El rubio joven sonrió -¡GEEZ! ¡se necesita más que un simple gigante para acabar con Rashell Kandurias!- el chico levantó su mano con su anillo de Draupne -además no eres el único que aprendió nuevos trucos...-

-El anillo le salvó la vida- dijo Méril -sus propiedades son defensivas... aunnque aún no me quiere decir como funciona exactamente-

Ranma al fin sonrió aliviado -y yo que te pensaba muerto... ¡grandísimo imbécil!-

-¡HEY!... yo debería de decir eso- a pesar de su debilidad Rashell no perdía su sentido el humor -¡mira que apareciendo al final... solo para robarte mi gran escena!-

Los tres rieron con alegría, una vez más el destino les permitió terminar vivos y lo suficientemente enteros como para disfrutarlo.

-¡¿podremos disfrutar de algo de paz por ahora?!- se pregunta Méril.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- dijeron Ranma y Rashell a la vez, -¿o es que no... conoces Nerima?- agregó Rashell.

Ranma se levanta observando la destrucción que quedó -¡vaya lío!- después observa a sus malheridos amigos -¡demonios no me digan que tendré que cargarlos a ambos!-

-¡GEEZ!... nadie te está pidiendo ayuda... aunque no estaría nada mal que pensemos en... en irnos ya que no quiero pasar el resto de la noche aquí...- a pesar de las bromas tanto Ranma como Méril podían notar el grave estado de su amigo. También Ranma veía que Méril necesitaba atención inmediata por su brazo lesionado y sus heridas.

-¡¿Necesitan ayuda para regresar a casa?!- los tres cansados y heridos chicos observan con felicidad a una salvadora pareja que regresó por ellos.

-¡Ryoga...!- dijo Ranma algo emocionado, -¡Hey Ranma no te lo tomes como que tee quiero ayudar, es solo que no me gusta deberte favores amigo...- respondió con una igual de emocionada sonrisa su amigo mostrando su colmillo.

Akari se inclina para ayudar a Méril a levantarse, el pobre chico estaba bastante débil -además ustedes salvaron a mi querido Ryoga... gracias- dijo la chica igual de emocionada que el resto.

-No hay problema... solo invítenos a... a la boda- dijo Rashell sonriendo.

Tanto Akari como Ryoga se sonrojan, siendo víctimas del terrible Rashell que moribundo y todo no dejó pasar esta oportunidad para continuar diciendo algunos divertidos comentarios que solo hicieron sonrojar aún más a la pareja.

Ranma y Ryoga cargan con sumo cuidado al pobre de Rashell, a pesar de las vendas su sangre manchaba a estas y había una mancha en donde estuviese acostado en el suelo -no está bien debemos llevarlo casa, ¡y pronto...!- pensó Ranma.

-¿Ranma?- preguntó ya caminando Ryoga mientras cargaban a un muy adolorido Rashell -¿ganaron?-

-¡¿Y que crees si estamos vivos Pchan?!- respondió algo cansado Ranma, -vaya que está sentimental la nenita- respondió ofendido Ryoga mirándose los dos en forma asesina.

-¡GEEZ!... ¡mas cuidado los dos que van con pacientes!- dijo algo nervioso Rashell al ver a los chicos, Akari solo sonrió junto con Méril.

La noche termina en Nerima, poco a poco se asoma el resplandor del sol por el horizonte llenándose el aire de la dulce fragancia matutina.

En la casa de los Tendo todo es incertidumbre desde que ya no hay noticias de la batalla, ni siquiera Akane con sus extraños y recientemente ganadas habilidades perceptivas o de sus amigas que perdieron todo contacto.

Kasumi les sirvió a todos unas reconfortantes tazas de té dada la hora, además que el amanecer parecía ser algo frío.

Nabiki en silencio observa su tasa sin poder siquiera probarla, le estaba haciendo una dura competencia a Akane en lo que se trata de preocupación por los chicos.

Millia lentamente abre un poco más la puerta del salón que da al patio, pareciera que ya era seguro asomarse al exterior.

-¿Nada?- pregunta Nina sin dejar de tener cerca su gran espada.

-Nada dama Nina- responde amablemente el hada antes de salir al patio con algo de recelo, su curiosidad y preocupación la vencen saliendo con la excusa de vigilar.

Nina pensaba rápidamente en todas las posibilidades, pero que Eggther haya sido destruido era la más fantástica de todas e imposible de aceptar. Pero también pensar en que Eggther se fue después de haber acabado con ellos era algo que tampoco quería contar.

Millia entra corriendo a la sala interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

-E... E... E...- su voz se ahogaba y apenas podía respirar.

Nina asustada se fue a tomar su espada mientras que los demás miembros de la familia se ponen nerviosos.

-¡Pero Millia dinos que sucede!- exclama Akane asustada.

-E... E... E... E...- la chica no podía modular palabra alguna -E...-

-¡PERO HABLA MILLIA!- el grito de Nina la hace calmarse y respirar profundamente antes de seguir.

-¡ELLOS SON ELLOS, LOS CHICOS REGRESARON!- gritó a viva voz la suave chica.

Todos en la habitación se quedan mirando sin pensar en nada.

-¿Ranma?- pregunta sin reaccionar Akane.

-¿Rashell?- agrega Nabiki sin pensar a esas horas en lo que dice.

-¿El joven Méril, la señorita Akari y Ryoga?- dijo Kasumi que era la más calmada ante la sorpresa general.

La señora Nodoka apretaba el brazo de su esposo Genma hasta que este estaba apunto de quejarse y Soun no podía hablar.

Millia aún dominada por la emoción apenas puede continuar al tener las miradas de todos sobre ella -¡TO... TODOS AQUÍ EN LA ENTRADA... AHORA!-

-¡Y porque no lo dijiste antes!- se escuchó decir a Nina en medio del caos que se armó cuando todos corrieron en dirección de la entrada.

Todos se detuvieron camino a la entrada, ahí estaban ellos. Ranma y Ryoga cargando a un muy malherido Rashell, y a su lado Akari ayudando al pequeño Méril con su cuerpo bastante golpeado.

Los chicos sonrieron al ver frente a ellos a sus seres amados, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Ranma -¡Nina, Millia, rápido Rashell no se encuentra bien!- su voz no era la de siempre, bastante asustado por su amigo que se veía apenas consciente.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y atendieron a la voz de Ranma corriendo una al interior y la otra hacia ellos -¡que esperan tráiganlo rápido!-

La habitación de los chicos se convirtió en toda una improvisada enfermería. Millia que tenía algo de experiencia en atender heridos y el uso de la magia curativa se encargó de dirigir. Parecía un tanto exagerado el gran movimiento solo por dos personas pero la preocupación y el cariño que les tenían a sus amigos se hizo notar entonces.

Especialmente Nabiki que siempre ignoraba estas situaciones, pero ahora no permitió que la dejaran fuera atendiendo en todo momento a Rashell, para sorpresa y alegría de este.

Así se encontraban Ranma y sus amigos einjergars en la habitación mientras eran atendidos por la dulce Millia, Nina y Nabiki como la gran sorpresa del momento.

-Ranma...- dijo Millia llamando la atención del chico que esperaba de brazos cruzados a un lado de la habitación, aún vistiendo el mismo gastado uniforme que usó durante la pelea pero ya sin su capa, armadura y armas se sentía mucho más liviano -¿se encuentra bien?... ¿no tiene nada?-

-no... en serio, solo atiende a los chicos- dijo él con bastante calma, su cuerpo se veía también con rasguños y golpes pero nada serio -¿cómo se encuentran?-

Millia observo hacia las improvisadas camillas -mmm... nuestra magia solo puede curar heridas superficiales, el resto es medicina tradicional de Midgar. Supongo que se encuentran bien por ahora pero será mejor atenderse con un médico de aquí...-

-Ya veo...- dijo Ranma -¿pero no están en peligro?-

-Gracias a los dioses no...- respondió Millia aliviada -los einjergars son mucho más resistentes que los mortales, sus cuerpos son materializados a base de su fuerza espiritual y la magia de los dioses, así que depende mucho de su propio deseo de vivir...-

Ambos se referían a Rashell, que había perdido demasiada sangre y sus heridas eran de consideración -pero con la señorita Nabiki aquí con nosotras creo que nuestro paciente vivirá otros cien años...- dijo con una dulce sonrisa la hermosa hada.

Ellos observan a la pareja en un rincón. Nabiki se veía bastante amable vendando el brazo de Rashell, la cara de este parecía decir cuanto estaba disfrutando del momento. Hasta que Nabiki le dio un fuerte apretón a su herida que le hizo gritar con lágrimas. Rashell como siempre no soportó las ganas de sacar a relucir su papel del chico conquistador, cosa que a Nabiki no le gustó mucho que digamos.

Ranma sonrió -entonces me encargaré de que llamen al doctor Tofú, será mejor que baje para informarles a los demás, después de todo deben de estar esperando algunas respuestas...-

-Y ver a la señorita Akane...- agregó Millia, Ranma solo se sonrojó antes de dejar la habitación. Detrás de él se puede ver aún como Rashell estaba suplicando perdón a una muy molesta Nabiki de brazos cruzados que ni siquiera quiere mirarle a los ojos.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa esperando la llegada de Ranma desde que sintieron sus pasos por las escaleras.

-¿y como están?- fue Akane la primera en preguntar, -por ahora bien, pero necesitaremos llamar al doctor Tofú, sus heridas son de consideración y las chicas dijeron que han llegado a su límite. Pero están fuera de peligro...-

-Yo lo llamaré...- dijo con amabilidad Kasumi, -querida será mejor que lo haga yo, así podrás preparar el desayuno, ya que tenemos muchas bocas que alimentar en este día, te iré a ayudar luego...- la señora Nodoka se levanta dándole una sonrisa a Kasumi.

-¡¿Y tu?!- insistió con nerviosismo Akane -¿no tienes nada, seguro que te encuentras bien?-

-tuve algo de suerte...- dijo evitando rápidamente la mirada de Akane, sin decir más salió al jardín en dirección del dojo.

Soun, Genma y Nodoka que estaba sirviendo una gran mesa se quedan viendo a Akane sin entender la reacción del chico, inclusive Ryoga y Akari se miran entre si con preocupación. Akane bastante molesta y sorprendida sale tras él.

En el dojo Ranma se sentía mal consigo mismo, recién tenía tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido durante su pelea con Eggther, y su viaje al pasado -¿para que demonios sirve ganar si pierdes la vida de alguien?- dijo para si molesto -Ahora no puedo ver a Akane sin sentirme culpable... ¡TODO ES MI CULPA!-

-Perdóname Akane, si lo supieras no me perdonarías... ¿por que?, ¿por que tenía que ser así?... si yo no... si hubiese sido distinto...- Ranma hablaba solo, la tristeza se reflejaba en su mirada.

-¿Preocupado por qué Saotome?- la fría voz de Akane hizo que Ranma se diera cuenta que estaba en un gran lío -¿qué puede ser tan malo como para que me evites así?-

-Lo siento Akane...- dijo Ranma algo cansado -no estoy de ánimo ahora hay mucho que...-

-¡¿Que estas diciendo, te espero toda la noche casi llorando por no saber si morirías, después pienso que mueres cuando no puedo sentirte y ahora que apareces como el milagro que tanto rogué ni siquiera me diriges la palabra?!- la chica se encontraba apunto de llorar.

-¡¿Sentirme?!- la pregunta de Ranma hizo que Akane le mirara algo nerviosa.

-no... no es nada, no me lo creerías, ¡olvídalo!- respondió ella.

-si tu no me lo dices yo no podría decirte lo que me sucede... pues ya pienso que es aún más difícil de creer...- las palabras tristes de Ranma dejaron algo desarmada a Akane. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

Akane sin saber el porque le cuenta en breves palabras lo que le ocurrió durante la noche, de como ella pudo sentir extrañamente su presencia y lo que sucedió algo ruborizada cuando pensó que estaba muerto.

La chica al recordar los terribles momentos ocurridos esa noche nuevamente siente el deseo de llorar. Entonces sintió las cálidas manos de Ranma sobre sus hombros -¡perdóname por preocuparte tanto Akane... en verdad no me lo merezco!-

Akane le mira a los ojos -Ranma... te esperé toda la noche y ni siquiera eres capaz de abrazarme o...- se ruborizó levemente -¿be... besarme?- dijo casi en un susurro mientras una solitaria lágrima cae por su rostro.

De pronto ella siente como Ranma poniendo su mano bajo su mentón levanta suavemente su rostro. Ella ni siquiera alcanza a abrir sus ojos cuando siente los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos.

Akane estaba sorprendida, no sabía como reaccionar después del extraño comportamiento de Ranma, pero solo bastaron un par de segundos de confusión para saber que hacer.

Ella responde el beso de Ranma, ambos acercaron sus cuerpos abrazándose con más fuerza mientras sus labios se unen dejando atrás todos aquellos terribles momentos de separación en que temieron nunca más volverse a ver.

Ranma olvidó todo el dolor y cansancio producto de la larga pelea, inclusive la tristeza que arrastraba quedó enterrada al momento de sentir los dulces labios de su prometida. Ahora lamentaba y se recriminaba el ser el mayor de los estúpidos por no haber besado a Akane apenas la vio al regresar, siendo lo que deseaba con toda su alma al pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de no regresar a su lado.

Akane se sentía realmente feliz, era una felicidad distinta al saber que Ranma estaba con ella después de lo ocurrido. Todas las horas, minutos y segundos que deseo tenerlo a su lado con desesperación llorando por el terrible temor de no volver a verlo se desahogaban en ese tierno y profundo beso que les unía. Era el despertar de una larga y tortuosa pesadilla.

Ambos profundizan el beso con placer, un placer distinto de querer disfrutar cada segundo que tienen para estar juntos. Akane lentamente pasea sus manos por el torso de su prometido.

-¡AUCH!- Ranma se queja suavemente al sentir la mano de Akane sobre una de sus heridas, la chica le mira algo contrariada por la brusca interrupción de su beso, pero se pone nerviosa al notar el motivo.

-Ranma seguro que tu estas...¿mmm?- no pudo terminar cuando el chico la estaba besando de nuevo pasando sus manos por detrás de la cintura de Akane acercando nuevamente sus cuerpos.

-no... es... mmm... nada... mmm...- decía suavemente él entre cortos y tiernos besos -¡AGHH!-

-¿otra vez?- preguntó algo aburrida Akane al ver que había tocado otra herida en el cuerpo de su prometido.

-No Akane te juro que estoy bien es solo que yo... ¡¿mmm?!- ella le interrumpió ahora con un repentino y apasionado beso. Ranma lo corresponde disfrutándolo cuando ella intentando controlar lo más posible su pasión alza su mano por detrás de la espalda de su prometido, y muy en contra de su voluntad dado el grato momento le da una suave palmadita en la espalda.

-¡HEY!- saltó adolorido el chico cortando el beso.

-¡suficiente!- dice enojada Akane y sin querer escuchar las nuevas explicaciones de Ranma le toma del brazo y lo arrastra hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Pero Akane que haces, si estoy bien!... ¿Akane pero donde me llevas?... ¡demonios!... ¡Akane por favor!... ¡AUGH, con más ternura!... ¡no quise decir eso si estoy bien!... ¡pero Akane si estaba bromeando!... ¡en serio yo...!- los tres adultos junto con Ryoga y Akari ven pasar a la pareja frente a ellos en dirección de las escaleras.

Akane abre la puerta entrando con su pobre prometido a rastras -¡les traigo un nuevo paciente!-

-Akane, lo siento pero estamos ocupadas, tendrás que atenderlo tu misma si nos haces el favor- dijo Nina con una maliciosa sonrisa dejando sin poder hablar a Millia.

-¡ningún problema!- respondió Akane ante los reclamos de Ranma -¡y tu te callas que si no te cuidas tendré que obligarte!... mira que querer dejarme viuda sin siquiera habernos casado aún... desconsiderado...- terminó murmurando molesta en voz baja mientras tomaba un botiquín ante la vista de un muy enojado Ranma sentado en el suelo de brazos cruzados.

Rashell bastante mejor que cuando lo viera hace unos minutos, con vendas limpias sobre su torso teniendo puesto solo sus pantalones de pijama, inclina su cabeza para observar a su amigo -¡GEEZ! ¡pero que manera de tenerte controlado!-

Méril que también vestía ahora su pijama estaba recibiendo la atención de Millia no podía parar de reír.

-Mira quien habla...- murmura molesto el chico.

-¡RANMA!- detrás suyo aparece la pequeña Iris vistiendo su pijama, la niña corriendo salta abrazándose del chico que no puede evitar el caer de espaldas gimiendo con lágrimas de dolor por sus heridas a vista de una molesta Akane y de las risas de sus amigos.

-¡Creo que tienes que ponerme al tanto de todo esto Ranma... viejo amigo!- era Ryoga que aparece en la puerta junto con Akari, el chico repentinamente se sintió algo mal al notar la mirada molesta de Akane hacia él por lo ocurrido hace poco. Pero incluso Akane no podía darle mucha importancia al asunto más preocupada por su prometido que por los problemas que hubieron antes.

-¡¿Puedo ayudar en algo?!- preguntó un poco nerviosa Akari, Akane asiente con alegría mientras estira su mano para indicarle que le alcance unas vendas, estaba demasiado nerviosa cuando Ranma se saca su camisa mostrando que sus heridas no eran tan leves como el aseguraba, incluso su camisa estaba manchada con sangre.

Pero por alguna extraña razón que Millia no podía entender, nota que Ranma irradiaba una gran tristeza en lo profundo de su ser.

En Nerima un hermoso y despejado día corona esta nueva mañana, hace solo unos días que ocurrieron los extraños hechos que tienen aún hablando a toda la comunidad. La policía de Tokio investigando en el distrito de Nerima aseguran que lo ocurrido esa noche se debió a otra inesperada tormenta, y que la destrucción del viejo templo fue causada justamente por los rayos. Aunque todos los jóvenes curiosos que vieron la cima de la colina aseguran que fuera lo que fuera eso no pudo haber sido una simple tormenta.

En la casa de los Tendo, Ranma camina hacia la salida -¿Ranma, donde vas?- pregunta la sonriente Kasumi asustándolo.

-Yo... debo solucionar algo, enseguida regreso- dijo el chico bastante aprisa -diles que regreso a la hora de la cena- y salió corriendo de la casa.

Kasumi sonriendo se dirige a la cocina aún preguntándose cual sería la preocupación de Ranma, más ahora que sus amigos aún estaban en repodo por orden del doctor Tofú.

-¡¿Kasumi no has visto a Ranma?!- pregunta Akane que aparece inesperadamente en la cocina.

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y volvería pronto- responde con una sonrisa Kasumi.

-Ese tonto...- Akane se veía molesta -¡le dije que llevaríamos a Iris juntos hoy a su escuela pero se le olvidó como siempre!-

-Vamos Akane, sabes que el tiene cosas que hacer ahora en su nueva vida, más que sus amigos se encuentran aún en cama...- dice Kasumi mientras se concentra en preparar la comida.

Akane se pone nerviosa -¡no me digas que él... y solo!-

-¡No Akane, no pienses eso, no llevaba su katana con él!- responde deprisa al ver el temor de Akane -de seguro era algo sin importancia- agrega sonriéndole a su hermana.

-¡¿Segura...?!- insiste la chica algo asustada.

-Segura...- responde algo divertida al ver la preocupación de su pequeña hermana -además sabes que de ocurrir algo grave te lo diría, después de todo se han llevado muy bien últimamente-

Akane se sonroja -no... ¡Ah hermana!-

Kasumi ríe con más alegría que antes, pero se detiene al notar la mirada perdida de su hermana -¿sucede algo Akane?-

-Yo... no lo sé- responde la chica -no se si debiera decírtelo, quizás son cosas mías pero...-

-Akane, sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea- dijo Kasumi mientras dejaba su delantal y se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina haciendo un ademán para que su hermana se sentara a su lado.

Akane aún triste no hace más que sentarse al lado de su hermana para romper a llorar amargamente en forma inesperada.

-¡¿pero Akane que te ocurre?!- pregunta algo asustada su hermana -¡¿qué ocurrió entre tu y Ranma?!-

-Kasumi... él... ¡él no me ama!- dijo mientras se abrazaba de su hermana llorando.

-Pe... pero Akane...- Kasumi se veía confundida -¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?!-

-Yo...- después de calmarse la chica mira algo arrepentida a su hermana mayor -¡lo siento no debí decirlo, es una tontería!-

-No Akane... cuéntame porque crees que no te ama- la respuesta amable de Kasumi la hizo sentirse confiada.

-Él... el ha estado muy extraño, no me dice nada y me evita siempre. Se ve tan triste y pareciera que se pone así cuando me ve... creo que ya no me ama y solo se queda conmigo para no herirme...- Akane sollozaba -solo lo hace por mi pero si no me quiere, si tanto dolor sufre cuando me ve...-

-Akane...- la voz de Kasumi interrumpe a su hermana -no creo eso, ¿porque no escuchas lo que tu misma estás diciendo?. La única razón por la que Ranma está a tu lado es porque así lo quiere, estoy segura de que te ama-

-Pero... no lo sé- Akane se veía confundida -no estoy segura, está tan distante conmigo...-

-Ranma es muy joven, y últimamente le han pasado demasiadas cosas. Sabes que él puede estar sufriendo mucho por lo que le ha tocado vivir- Kasumi se veía más seria, Akane se sorprendió pues no recordaba verla así -quizás le sucedió algo que aún no sabes y no puede decírtelo, algo muy doloroso para él. Yo siempre me he dado cuenta de que Ranma antes culpaba a su padre o al resto por lo que le sucediera, pero ahora ha madurado bastante y siempre asume la responsabilidad de todo, podría ser incluso demasiado-

-¡Entonces por que no me lo dice, si algo le molesta que me lo diga y yo le puedo ayudar!- Akane exclama con dolor -¡si en verdad me amara me lo diría!-

-¡Si en verdad te amara no te lo diría para no hacerte sufrir!- Akane se queda muda, su hermana Kasumi le sonríe como si nada hubiese ocurrido y se levanta para seguir preparando la comida -además... si en verdad te amara te evvitaría para que no te preocuparas por su dolor, para que no lo notaras, así actúa Ranma ¿verdad Akane?, tu mejor que nadie deberías conocerlo-

Akane solo se la queda viendo en silencio -¿entonces si me ama...?-

-Siempre lo ha hecho, pero si tanto te preocupas por él solo dale tiempo, ya se sentirá mejor y por si solo te dirá lo que le sucede- Kasumi mira el reloj en la pared de la cocina -¡oh mi dios, estoy atrasada!-

-¡Y yo también!- Akane se levanta corriendo -¡debo llevar a Iris a la escuela, la señorita Midori me regañara si en su primer día llega tarde!-

Akane es la que se ha encargado de atender a Iris desde que llegó a Nerima, sintió tanto apego por la niña al conocer su triste historia que hace todo lo posible para verla sonreír siempre, como si en esa niña viera el reflejo de su solitaria niñez.

Así que ella había propuesto que inscribieran a Iris en la escuela y Ranma en su papel de encargado de la niña acepto gustoso, al igual que la misma Iris entusiasmada con la idea.

Hoy era el primer día de clases de Iris, y Ranma para pesar de Akane se había desaparecido olvidándose de su promesa de acompañarles a ambas. Eso le hacía pensar más aún en el estado de ánimo tan extraño que tiene su prometido y que a ella le hace sufrir tanto.

-Si fuera nuestra hija el muy tonto se estaría perdiendo un día muy importante en su vida...- murmuró una muy verdaderamente disgustada Akane -idiota...-

-¿Ranma no va a venir?- pregunta Iris con curiosidad -¿porque no viene?-

-Iris yo...- Akane no sabía que decir, el solo recordar a Ranma le traía bastante pesar con su actual problema -Ranma... él tuvo algo urgente hacer- termina respondiendo con algo de disgusto en su voz.

-Ah...- responde bastante desanimada Iris -yo quería que viniera... ¿Ranma no quuiere que vaya a la escuela?-

-¡Claro que si Iris!- responde Akane dándose cuenta de su actitud algo triste y mostrando ahora un gran sonrisa -¡él está feliz de que vayas a la escuuela, te lo aseguro!-

Akane se inclina para darle un cariñoso abrazo a la nerviosa niña -la escuela es maravillosa, no te preocupes te gustará, y te prometo que Ranma vendrá conmigo para buscarte a la hora de salida-

-¡¿En serio?!- pregunta la niña con ilusión -¡¿vendrá?!-

La chica ríe algo nerviosa -pues... ¡si, te lo prometo, él vendrá por las buenas o por las malas!-

Finalmente Iris y Akane llegan a la entrada de la escuela primaria, había un buen grupo de padres dejando a sus hijos a la entrada de esta, muchos hablaban con la señorita Midori una de las más queridas maestras de Nerima.

Akane la vio y se sintió algo nerviosa por la niña, al ver su rostro la pequeña también estaba nerviosa como si su entusiasmo se hubiera borrado de su rostro al ver a tantos niños juntos.

-Ya llegamos Iris- dijo Akane -esta es tu nueva escuela-

-Son muchos...- dijo nerviosa -¿y toda esa gente?-

-Son los papás de los demás niños, ¡vamos Iris harás muchos amigos!- dijo Akane intentando animar a la ahora nerviosa niña.

-¿Pero y mis papás...?- en ese momento Iris se veía triste -¿mi mamá...?-

-Eh... Iris no te preocupes, la escuela es un lugar muy divertido, ya verás- Akane sonreía algo nerviosa -Iris por favor no te pongas nerviosa... esta bien-

Iris como toda niña pequeña comienza a sollozar al verse rodeada de tanta gente, más aún sabiendo que nunca tuvo contacto con tantos niños a la vez en su vida de princesa -yo... yo no quiero ir... no quiero- la niña se abraza de Akane sollozando -¡no quiero!-

-Pero Iris...- Akane se siente mal por la niña, quizás fue demasiado el querer traerla a la escuela sin pensar en como ha sido su vida. Pero ella sabía que no eran solo los nervios lo que la hacían llorar, si no el recuerdo de sus padres.

-Iris...- la voz de Akane intentó sonar de la forma más tranquila posible -si tu no quieres no tienes que ir, nos quedamos aquí y regresamos a casa juntas... ¿te parece?- la niña la mira un momento, su sonrisa le hace calmarse y finalmente ella también sonríe.

-¿verdad que Ranma si quiere que venga a la escuela?- insiste la niña mirando atentamente a la preocupada chica.

-Si, en verdad quiero que vengas a la escuela Iris, ¡es un lugar increíble!- Akane e Iris observan sorprendidas al recién aparecido Ranma -disculpen por llegar tarde pero tuve que hacer algo y me tarde más de lo que creí-

Akane abre sus ojos sorprendida, ella se había tomado en serio lo de llevar a Iris el primer día a la escuela vestida de la mejor forma posible para darle una buena impresión a la señorita Midori, que sería la maestra de la niña. Por eso tenía puesto un vestido corto y formal de color púrpura con una chaqueta del mismo color y una blusa en un tono crema y zapatos de taco bajo. Un leve maquillaje que le hacían verse más madura haciéndoles a varios padres creer que ella era mayor de edad y que Iris era su primera hija por la forma en que la trataba.

Pero la impresión se la llevo al ver a Ranma, estaba vistiendo un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata azul que no desentona con el resto de la tenida, además de los perfectamente brillosos zapatos negros que lleva puesto. Por último se había soltado su acostumbrada trenza china, tomándose el pelo en una simple pero ordenada coleta desde la nuca para verse más formal.

Ranma también se había impresionado por la forma en que vestía Akane, de no ser por la compañía de Iris le habría confundido con alguna madre, o se podría decir una hermosa y joven madre, en medio de tantos apoderados.

-Ra... Ranma...- Akane se veía algo confundida -te... te ves... distinto... ¿qué te ocurrió?-

-Pues... pensé que necesitaba un cambio... es... es el primer día de Iris, es importante...- Ranma se había puesto notoriamente rojo por lo hermosa que se veía Akane -Además... tu también estás cambiada...-

-Es... es por... por Iris, si igual que tu- los dos hablaban en forma nerviosa -¡creo que pensamos lo mismo Ranma!-

Akane se veía ahora feliz, Ranma también se había tomado en serio su idea de la escuela de Iris, y lo mejor es que le había dado esa sorpresa de venir tan bien vestido solo por la niña, cuando creyó que se le había olvidado.

-¡Ranma... Akane!- el llamado de la niña les hizo volver a la realidad -¿si... si Iris?-

-¡Ya quiero entrar a la escuela, se hace tarde!- dijo Iris poniéndose nerviosa al ver que ya era la hora -¡vamos!-

La pareja sonríe nerviosa y con alegría se encaminan hacia la entrada, Iris se toma de las manos de ambos mientras avanzan por en medio de los demás padres que les observan con atención.

Cuando llegan con la niña a la entrada la señorita Midori no pudo soportar las ganas de inclinarse para saludar y abrazar con cariño a la pequeña niña -¡pero que lindura, de seguro que deben de estar orgullosos de tener una niña así!-

Ranma y Akane se pusieron completamente rojos, la señorita Midori los había tomado por padres de la pequeña, y no dejaba de observar la especial hermosura que irradiaba la niña.

-Bueno... la verdad es que nosotros...- Ranma no pudo seguir cuando Akane le hizo callar de un fuerte codazo.

-Muchas gracias señorita Midori, en verdad estamos muy orgullosos de tener una niña como Iris, ella es muy especial para nosotros- decía Akane con una felicidad y tranquilidad que sorprende a Ranma.

-Akane que demonios estas haciendo...- susurró al oído de la chica, -tu solo cállate, después te explico...- le responde de la misma forma a su prometido.

Iris sonríe aún más que antes al escuchar la conversación de Akane y su maestra.

Finalmente la profesora se lleva a Iris de la mano hacia el interior de la pequeña escuela prometiendo preocuparse de ella -tus padres son muy buenos ¿verdad?- lle pregunta a la pequeña.

Iris sin entender la pregunta vuelve su mirada hacia la entrada donde todavía hay varios padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, y entre ellos Ranma y Akane bastante entusiasmados con la ocasión movían sus manos sin dejar de sonreírle a la pequeña. Incluso Akane se veía algo emocionada por el momento.

-¡Si, lo son!- responde sonriendo la niña.

Ranma y Akane al fin libres de los padres que pasaban preguntándoles por ellos para conocerles mejor y que no dejaban de alabar a la pequeña Iris por esa especial gracia que tiene, caminan ahora bastante relajados hacia su hogar.

-Akane... ¿por que dijiste eso?- la preguntad de Ranma inmediatamente hizo sonrojar a la chica -¿por qué dijiste que somos los padres de Iris?-

-Bueno es que ella...- Akane no sabía como explicárselo -es que se veía tan triste cuando vio como los demás niños eran traídos por sus padres que yo...-

Ranma se quedó en silencio, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería -pero... es una mentira, tarde o temprano la señorita Midori se enterará de nuestra edad y sabrá inmediatamente que no somos los padres de Iris...-

-Entonces dime Ranma... ¿por que inscribiste a Iris como nuestra hija?- Ranma se quedó mudo ante la interrupción de Akane -¿y bien?- ella había cruzado sus brazos en forma molesta -lo único que hice fue continuar con tu mentira-

-Bueno yo... es que...- Ranma buscaba algo que decir -este... ¿cómo fue que te enteraste?-

-Era lógico que si iba a traer a Iris a su primer día de escuela tuviese que asegurarme que sus papeles estuvieran en orden, y como no me dejaste participar de la inscripción pues...- Akane saca un papel de su cartera estirándolo para mostrárselo a Ranma -¡aquí está, Iris Saotome!- dijo leyendo el papel en voz alta -¿y bien?... sigo esperando Ranma...-

Akane vuelve a cruzar sus brazos ahora marcando con su pie nerviosamente los segundos, Ranma traga algo de saliva -pues... es lógico que la inscriba conn mi apellido, ya te dije que estaba en peligro y no puedo dejar que la descubran por usar su verdadero nombre, más aún si es tan poco conocido por aquí y puede llamar la atención...-

-¡¿A si?!- responde incrédula Akane mientras vuelve a estirar el papel frente a ella para seguir leyendo -digamos que eso no es lo que me molesta... veamos... ¡aquí está!-

La chica aclara su voz para leer frente a un pálido Ranma -si, aquí, nombre de los padres...- su prometido solo ahogó un leve quejido -Señor y señora Saotome... para ser más exactos...-

La voz de Akane se volvió más lúgubre -señor Ranma Saotome y... señora Akanee... Saotome... ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DESDE CUANDO ME LLAMO AKANE SAOTOME?!-

-¡¿Y quien dijo que hablaba de ti?!- responde casi automáticamente para defenderse -bue.. bueno si hablaba de ti pero no es eso a lo que me refiero es que yo...- intentó decir al notar la mirada herida de Akane.

-No te disculpes, no me molesta ayudarte pero... ¿por qué no me lo pediste primero?... ¡¿por qué la inscribiste sin siquiera pedirme que te acompañara?!, ¡ERA MI IDEA!-

Sus hermosos ojos se humedecen -yo... yo pensé en Iris... y en ti cuando propuse que viniera a la escuela, pero la inscribiste sin siquiera traerme y ahora resulta que soy su madre y jamás me enteré... ¡¿cómo quieres que me sienta, no podías haber confiado en mi para que te acompañara?!-

-¡¿Acaso creíste que no estaría de acuerdo en decir que soy su madre?!- ella se veía realmente dolida -me dejaste de lado como siempre Ranma... y esto si era importante para mi... para los dos...-

Ranma estaba mudo, pero al verla sollozar no aguanto las ganas de querer abrazarla, pero Akane evita sus brazos retrocediendo unos pasos.

-No te molestes Ranma- respondió entre sollozos -si tanto deseas que no sea parte de tu vida pues sigue solo, no me meteré más...-

-¡YA BASTA!- el grito de confusión de Ranma interrumpe a Akane -¡¿se puede saber de que demonios estás hablando?!-

-¡¿Cómo que de que hablo?!- ahora era Akane la que se veía algo confusa -¡soy yo la que no te entiende!, después de esa noche en que casi te creí muerto te apareces evitándome, después me... besas...- dijo bastante ruborizada -pensando que todo estaba bien entre... nosotros, pero...-

Akane inclina su rostro dolida -al día siguiente me vuelves a evitar, haces como si todo estuviese bien pero buscas cualquier excusa para no hablarme... ¡igual que ahora!, te apareces a último momento y después te vas como si no quisieras verme... lo he notado, cuando me miras en la mesa, cuando te hablo, cuando te encuentras conmigo siempre es lo mismo y cada día es peor... ¡me evitas!-

Ranma la observa fijamente, en su rostro se nota la seriedad y la profunda tristeza que siente por lo que ha causado, el no quería provocar nada de esto pero... -Akane... eso no es cierto...-

-¡Si lo es, no mientas Ranma!- Akane llora amargamente -se que no quieres lastimarme pero ahora mismo estás triste de nuevo solo con verme... si en verdad no me amas y tanto sufres por cumplir con el compromiso pues...-

-¡Ya basta Akane no me estás escuchando, yo no estoy contigo por el compromiso de nuestros padres!- Ranma levanta su voz para que ella le escuche -yo estoy contigo por que te amo...- dijo lentamente mientras se acerca a ella tomándola por sus hombros con ternura.

Akane levanta su rostro lentamente fijándose en su trasparente mirada -¿seguro?-

-Si... muy seguro...- responde el chico.

-¡¿Entonces por que me evitas?!- la insistente pregunta de Akane desarma al joven, ahora Ranma se queda en silencio, en su mirada aparece nuevamente un intenso dolor y tristeza que no puede dejarlo hablar.

-Akane... yo... no.... no puedo...- Ranma tartamudea nerviosamente -yo... bueno yo...-

-me lo imaginaba...- la respuesta de Akane fue tiste y cortante -si no me amas no te esfuerces más por estar a mi lado... te amo demasiado Ranma como para hacerte esto...-

-Akane yo...- a voz débil de Ranma confirma los temores de la chica.

-no te molestes Ranma no estoy enojada contigo, quizás al principio todo estaba bien pero ahora, ahora puede que te hayas dado cuenta que no soy la mujer de tu vida... pero no te preocupes por mi que yo...- Akane ahoga su llanto -yo...- no puede seguir y se va corriendo dejando solo a su prometido.

-¡Maldición Akane...!- murmuró Ranma viéndola correr -¿por qué no me escuchas?, yo te amo, yo quiero que tu seas la mujer de mi vida, siempre a tu lado...-

Ranma recoge el papel que Akane olvido en el suelo, la copia de la inscripción de Iris -Akane... tonta... ¿qué no ves que por eso dije que tu eras mi esposa y la madre de Iris?... era por que quiero que en verdad lo seas, y pensaba darte la sorpresa... ¡TONTA!-

Golpea con ira la pared trizándola completamente -si tan solo... si tan solo me escucharas yo podría decirte que...- pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente en ese momento -yo te diría que... en verdad tiene razón si la he evitado todo este tiempo pero es porque no puedo decirle que yo...-

-¡soy el culpable de la muerte de su madre!- dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo -yo fui el único que tuvo la vida de la señora Kimiko en mis manos y la dejé morir... como... dime como podría decirte yo algo así... ¡COMO MALDICIÓN! ¡COMO!-

Frei baja sus manos con una triunfal sonrisa, en la fuente puede ver como sus soldados acaban de lograr lo imposible. Pero más alegre estaba al imaginar la cara que tendría Hel cuando supiera que su poderoso sirviente fue vencido por solo tres de sus einjergars.

Las puertas del blanco salón principal se abren a espaldas del dios, rápidamente Frei pasa su mano por sobre la fuente borrando mágicamente la imagen quedando solo agua.

-Lord Frei...- se escucha la nerviosa voz de Belenus -sus eminencias Lord Thor y Lord Heimdall-

Belenus se hace a un lado y frente a él pasan dos impresionantes y jóvenes dioses.

Thor con sus cabellos rubios y sueltos hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos negros y profundos viste una impresionante cota de mallas plateada que le llega hasta por encima de las rodillas, debajo lleva una corta túnica del mismo largo de un color negro y mangas cortas y unos pantalones cortos que se veían justo debajo del borde de su cota protectora del mismo color negro. Sus gruesos guantes también de metal entretejido como si fuese seda plateada le cubrían hasta la mitad de su antebrazo con un grueso doblez. Y sus botas de cuero bastante impresionantes son del mismo material que su ancho cinturón, del cual cuelga un aún más impresionante martillo con su empuñadura cubierta en cuero. Su edad parecía ser a simple vista un poco mayor que Frei. Su expresión era más que seria, era dura como las piedras.

Detrás de él entra el que parecía ser el más joven de los tres dioses, era Heimdall. Su pelo castaño y desordenado le llegaba casi hasta los hombros. Sus ropas eran increíblemente modestas para ser un dios, viste un simple e impecable pantalón café y botas del mismo color, su camiseta negra de mangas cortas cubierta encima con una larga túnica del mismo tono del pantalón sin mangas abierta en el pecho mostrando su camiseta y larga hasta la mitad del muslo. Y un cinturón de plata del que cuelga su delgada pero llamativa espada de tipo esgrima.

-¡¿A que debo el gusto de esta agradable visita?!- pregunta Frei con una sonrisa llevándose sus manos hacia su espalda.

-¡Deja de jugar Frei!- Thor se veía bastante molesto -¡has cometido un grave crimen, además de usar a tus einjergars para defenderte cobardemente arriesgando el provocar un conflicto dentro de los muros de Asgard!-

Heimdall se ve algo triste al notar al actitud de Thor, pero Frei no se inmuta y sigue sonriendo -ya veo... solo porque se me acusa de algo se me da ya por culpable, me juzgas de proteger mi propia casa de un intento de traspasar mi propia autoridad sobre mis dominios, y además tienes el descaro de enviar a un grupo de einjergars para hacer tu trabajo sucio como si yo fuese a aceptar que se me lleve como criminal delante de toda la ciudad del Valhala...-

Thor se pone colorado de la ira -¡ERES UN CRIMINAL NO SE COMO PADRE ODIN PUEDE PERMITIR QUE TU HAYAS SIDO SU ELEGIDO!-

-Por la misma razón que yo no proclamo ser el más fuerte y más valiente dios retractándome a la hora de la verdad...- dijo Frei -creo que Tyr hizo un excelente trabajo salvando tu reputación de valiente frente al lobo Fenrir-

-¡Silencio!- proclamó indignado Thor -¡vendrás con nosotros!-

-Encantado, pero será por mi propia voluntad y no como un criminal- responde Frei con una sonrisa que exaspera a Thor -yo te sigo...-

El dios del trueno avanza con ira en dirección de la puerta, Frei le sigue y detrás viene Heimdall.

-¿Lord Frei?- la respetuosa voz de Belenus llama su atención, el joven dios se detiene para atender a su capitán einjergar.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirle la palabra a un dios sin que este te hablara primero?!- la furia de Thor se deja notar en el ambiente.

Frei perdió su calma al escuchar al dios del trueno, pero antes de hablar fue el joven Heimdall quien se interpuso -¡Thor solo regresa a palacio, yo me eencargaré de llevar a Frei!-

Thor lo mira indignado pero bastó que Heimdall desenfundara un par de centímetros su espada para que este retrocediera evitando algún conflicto -¡imbécil!- dijo antes de desaparecer por las puertas.

-Perdónalo Frei, en verdad me extraña que se comportara de esa manera... y también mis disculpas a Belenus, se que no eres digno de este tipo de trato- las amables palabras de Heimdall lograron una mirada de admiración del capitán.

Frei termina lo que debe hacer dándole a Belenus lo último de sus instrucciones antes de partir, el capitán de los Dragones Rojos muestra su tristeza por lo ocurrido.

Antes de que salieran Lord Frei y Lord Heimdall, Belenus se les adelanta -si usted me permite...- Heimdall le observa sin entender a lo que se refiere, aún Frei se veía algo confuso pero asiente dejando pasar primero a Belenus para ver que es lo que planea el capitán einjergar.

A la salida de la mansión de Frei el escuadrón de los Dragones Rojos se encuentran formado en dos hileras haciendo un pasillo hasta la salida, de las puertas aparecen Belenus seguido por los dioses.

-¡HONORES A LORD FREI SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES ROJOS Y A LORD HEIMDALL GUARDIÁN DE LAS PUERTAS DE ASGARD!- a la orden del capitán todos los soldados presentan sus armas en forma marcial rindiéndole honores a los jóvenes dioses.

Logrando una mirada de orgullo de parte de Frei.

Frei y Heimdall caminan ahora por las calles seguidos por su escolta de bravos einjergars con los estandartes del escuadrón y de la casa de Frei.

-¡Tus hombres son increíbles!- exclamó Heimdall -lamento no poder decir lo mismo de Thor...-

-No te molestes- respondió Frei -cuando éramos amigos el era una persona totalmente distinta, espero algún día que él vuelva a ser el mismo de antes...-

Y así continúa la solemne procesión camino al palacio de Odin, nadie se imaginaría que ese día la vida en Asgard cambiaría para siempre, el día en que se iniciarían los terribles sucesos del futuro. Y ya nada sería como antes.

_**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**_

_**FIN DE LA PARTE PRIMERA **_

Gilgamech: y se acabó Eggther... ¿qué?, ¿qué fue muy poco?, ¿qué querían más sangre, sudor y lágrimas?... por favor chicos, yo se que esperaban un épica pelea de tres partes con los buenos ganando al final pero... esto es Crónicas y siempre sucederá lo inesperado. ¡Pero no se vayan que esto aún no acaba, aún hay un par de cartas bajo la manga para este capítulo!, si creyeron que Eggther era malo es que aún no saben lo que viene en Crónicas de Asgard a futuro... mejor los dejó disfrutar de la siguiente parte de este capítulo especial.

Ranma vestía su clásica ropa china, pero esta vez su camisa era de color negra junto con el sombrero chino también del mismo color. Llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos observando la tranquilidad de la calle, tenía algo de frío pues la temperatura era baja a esas horas de la madrugada y recién estaba saliendo el sol.

Por las calles del centro de Nerima habían muy pocas tiendas abriendo recién sus puertas, el chico camina frente a ellas algo desilusionado de no hallar lo que buscaba. Hasta que encontró una pequeña tienda abierta ya a esas horas.

Él corrió hasta entrar en ella, era una pequeña florería atendida por una anciana mujer.

-¡Disculpe!- dice con algo de prisa -necesito...-

La sonrisa amable y tranquila de la anciana detuvo al joven -buenos días, saludar es lo primero... ¿y ahora que desea joven?-

La mirada pacífica de la anciana logró calmar los nervios de Ranma -yo... este... buenos días- responde con una tonta sonrisa -eh... necesito unas flores...-

-Unas flores... mmm... difícil, creo que no tenemos ninguna- respondió con seriedad la anciana.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ranma estaba angustiado -¡pero si esto es una florería!- dijo indicando las cientos de flores aún envueltas que habían por doquier.

Pero la risa alegre de la anciana hizo a Ranma caer en cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Disculpe joven es solo una pequeña broma, ¿podría disculpar a esta anciana?- la mirada tierna de la señora hizo a Ranma sonreír -¡¿UH?!... si claro...este... si como no- responde aún algo confundido el chico.

-Quiere rosas para una hermosa señorita... ¿verdad?- dijo la anciana -alguien como usted debe de tener una muy linda novia...-

-No- responde con seriedad mirando hacia otro lado -yo solo deseo... unos claveles blancos, por favor-

La anciana le mira ahora con algo de tristeza -ya veo...- entonces con cuidado ella elige un pequeño grupo de hermosos claveles blancos, los más hermosos que habían en su local.

Ella hizo un abundante ramo con las flores y se las dio al joven con cuidado.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Ranma al ver el cuidado que la anciana tuvo en elegirlas -¿cuánto el debo?-

-Nada... no podría cobrarle a un joven con tanto dolor en su corazón- agregó rápidamente la anciana al ver el rostro sorprendido de Ranma.

-Pero yo...- insistió el joven -yo no puedo...-

-Solo tómelas y váyase de aquí...- respondió haciéndose como si estuviese ocupada -no quiero niños tan jóvenes llorando por penas pasadas en mi tienda... ahora váyase por favor... y...- agregó al final -espero encuentres la paz en tu corazón, no puedes sentirte culpable por todo lo que sucede en este mundo-

Ranma abre sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar a la anciana -¿pero cómo usted...?- pero se quedó en silencio al notar su amable sonrisa -bien... gra... gracias-

Hace una leve reverencia de agradecimiento a la anciana y se retira, no sin antes dejar un pequeño diamante en el mesón antes de salir del local. La anciana toma la joya en sus manos y sonríe -que buen chico... pero muy triste, si... muy triste-

_****** CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD ******_

_**PARTE 2: "DESEOS  
DEL CORAZÓN"**_

Ranma sale del local caminando ya con no tanta prisa por las calles de la ciudad, su caminar era más pausado, más tranquilo observando los blancos claveles en sus manos.

Poco a poco camina hacia las afueras del centro para dirigirse a un tranquilo sector apartado de todo el bullicio de la gente que comienza un nuevo día. Lentamente se acerca a la entrada del más silencioso de los lugares de Nerima, el cementerio de Nerima.

Cuando el chico avanza por entre las tumbas se puede ver su mirada triste, lentamente busca a su alrededor queriendo encontrar un lugar específico que apenas recuerda en su mente. Hasta que su vista se detiene en una pequeña tumba en la distancia.

El joven camina rápidamente hasta detenerse frente a la tumba. Una simple columna de piedra con un nombre escrito en kanjis y la foto de una hermosa dama en ella. Era la tumba de Kimiko Tendo.

Ranma se inclina apoyándose en una rodilla frente a la tumba, con sumo cuidado deja el ramo de claveles frente a ella.

-Buenos días señora Kimiko- dice suavemente antes de ponerse de pie -han sido bastantes años creo... a pesar de que para mi solo han sido unos días-

El joven junta sus manos e inclina su rostro en señal de respeto y oración, pero sus palabras eran de agradecimiento hacia aquella mujer que le salvara la vida tantas veces en Asgard, y de perdón por no haberla podido salvar en el pasado.

-Yo... en verdad lo siento...- decía el chico -si hubiese sido más rápido... más fuerte... ¡si hubiese sido mejor podría haber cambiado el destino!-

Ranma se veía rodeado de una amarga tristeza -se que usted me perdonó, pero aún así necesitaba decírselo nuevamente, me siento tan culpable... no soy capaz aún de mirar a Akane y su familia sin sentirme mal por lo que pude haber cambiado...-

Se produce un largo silencio en el que solo se escucha su suave respirar.

-Akane e encuentra molesta conmigo, lo sé- agrega el decaído muchacho -tiene razón para estarlo... ¡me he comportado como un imbécil!-

El tono del chico va cada vez más subiendo de volumen, Ranma ya se había olvidado de su posición de respeto y hablaba moviendo sus manos como si tuviese parado frente a alguien.

-Ella siente mi tristeza y ahora cree que no la amo, pero no puedo decirle que me está sucediendo... ¡no podría!- Ranma exclama alzando sus brazos -señora Kimiko... ¿qué debo hacer?, o sea me refiero a como debo enfrentar esto, sin ofender a su hija usted sabe mejor que yo que siempre piensa lo peor de mi...-

Ranma se rasca la cabeza -bueno se que le he dado razones en el pasado pero ahora...- baja sus brazos cansado -ella se encuentra triste por que le prometí hace poco que confiaría en ella y le diría todo lo que me ocurriera... y no lo hago, nos llevamos bien pero... ¡¿cómo explicarle todo esto?!-

Se quedó en silencio, solo pudo sentir la brisa moviendo las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor -... debo parecer un estúpido hablando así ahora, pero yo se que usted aún me escucha y sabe a lo que me refiero...- Ranma aprieta sus puños molesto.

-¿Como podría decirle?- pregunta nuevamente el chico -ya me lo imagino, sería un desastre...-

-Akane debes saber que...- Ranma hace gestos como si hablara a una imaginaria Akane -estoy así porque... porque Lord Frei me envió al pasado durante la pelea contra Eggther para entrenar y conocí a tu madre... y a ti cuando solo eras una pequeña niña... ¡y no pude cambiar el destino de la señora Kimiko!-

Ranma tirita con furia -¡soy un completo imbécil, si hubiese obtenido esa cura antes ella no habría muerto!- una lágrima cae por la mejilla del chico recordando la felicidad y la paz que reinaba en la casa de los Tendo cuando ella aún viva en el pasado.

-¡No importa lo que digan Frei o usted misma... soy tan culpable de su muerte como Hel por no...!- Ranma se detiene, había un leve resplandor en el aire frente a él -¿se... señora Kimiko?- pregunta casi en un susurro.

-Ranma...- se escucha una suave voz como la brisa que le rodea -Ranma... ¿aún sigues con eso?, si tanto te amarga... ¿por qué no se lo dices a mi niña?, ella de seguro lo entenderá...-

-¡¿Pero como?!- Ranma estaba bastante desanimado -¡¿como decirle a Akane que pude haber salvado a su madre y no fui capaz?!-

-No te molestes Ranma... ella ya lo sabe- Ranma abre sus ojos impactado, recién entonces se concentro para sentir aquella conocida presencia cerca suyo, su distracción le había jugado una muy mala pasada -después me lo agradecerás...-

-Pero...- no alcanzó a responder el chico cuando aquel resplandor en el aire se desvanece -pero...-

Ranma se encontraba en silencio, se voltea lentamente temiendo lo que iba a ver, y allí estaba ella.

De pie, a un par de metros de Ranma se encuentra Akane vistiendo un simple vestido amarillo y algo despeinada. Se notaba que había salido con prisa esa mañana.

-A... A... ¡¿AKANE?!- Ranma solo deseó que se lo tragara la tierra -Akane... yo... ¿cua... cuanto escuchaste?-

-Ranma... lo escuché todo- fue lo único que murmuró la chica, su rostro inclinado no dejaba ver su rostro -te seguí desde que saliste esta... mañana-

-Akane... yo puedo explicártelo... yo- Ranma se queda en silencio, ahora su mirada pasa a ser mortalmente seria -Akane... no se que decir, pero yo...--

-Solo dime exactamente que sucedió con mi madre... todo...- dijo en un tono bastante frío, como si no tuviera expresión alguna en su voz sin dejar de ocultar su rostro -todo... tengo derecho de saberlo-

Ranma traga saliva, el sabía que Akane estaba sufriendo, quizás ahora le odiaba como nunca antes, pero tenía razón era su madre y tiene derecho de saberlo, a saber que fue su culpa el no poderla salvar cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Es el fin...- pensó Ranma con un gran dolor en su corazón al ver a Akane frente a él sufriendo y ni siquiera tener el valor de abrazarla, como estaba deseando en ese minuto -Akane...- suspiro -yo se que me odiarás después de esto... pero todo comenzó cuando nos encontramos esa noche luchando contra Eggther, llevábamos las de perder hasta que...-

Así pasan varios minutos en que el joven describe lo sucedido, desde su viaje al pasado y la forma en que conoció la señora Kimiko. Akane al principio estaba incrédula, especialmente cuando descubrió que la enfermedad de su madre no había sido natural. Los sentimientos de rabia, dolor, tristeza se mezclan en su corazón. Ranma había intentado salvar a su madre pero fracaso en su intento y eso le hacía sentirse culpable, tanto como para evitarla.

-Y el resto...- dijo con bastante tristeza Ranma -es tal como tu lo recuerdas, cuando llegamos esa madrugada a la casa-

Akane se encuentra en silencio, su rostro aún inclinado no deja ver a Ranma lo que siente en ese momento. Ella lentamente camina hacia él, pero pasa de largo a su lado.

Ranma la sigue con la vista sorprendido de la actitud de la chica que le ignora completamente -Akane...-

Akane camina hasta llegar a la tumba de su madre y se inclina acariciando con sus dedos las delicadas flores -a mi madre siempre le gustaron los claveles...- dice suavemente como si estuviese hablando sola.

Después se levanta lentamente juntando sus manos al igual que lo hiciera Ranma hace unos minutos antes, el chico la observa si poder decir nada.

-Mamá...- dijo finalmente Akane -gracias por cuidar de Ranma... gracias...-

Sus palabras hacen que Ranma le mire sorprendido, la voz de Akane, tan suave y armoniosa parecía calmar la aflicción de su corazón.

Ahora ella se voltea mirando directamente a los claros y tristes ojos de su prometido -Ranma... ¿por qué creíste que te odiaría por algo así?-

Ranma no responde, solo inclina su vista hacia un lado evitando la mirada de su prometida.

-Ranma... tonto... lo único que hiciste fue intentar cambiar algo que ya había ocurrido, no te debes culpar por eso...- Akane le hablaba de una forma suave y comprensiva, algo totalmente inesperado para el chico, ella se acerca hasta quedar frente a él y con sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ranma le obliga a mirarle de frente -¡tu no tienes la culpa de nada!, ¡yo no te odio por lo que sucedió hace años!-

-Pero... yo... tu madre... y... yo podría...- los ojos de Ranma se humedecen, ese no era el joven seguro de su mismo que Akane conocía desde el principio, pero dentro de su ser podía sentir algo de satisfacción de poder ver la verdadera alma de Ranma frente a ella, de un chico noble capaz de llorar y sentirse responsable por la muerte y el dolor de otros, por su sufrimiento.

Akane también emocionada sonríe en forma sincera -si tanto te duele... no te preocupes más, te perdono...-

Ranma parpadea sorprendido -pero yo...-

-Pero tu nada...- responde algo molesta Akane -aquí el único que necesita perdonar eres tu mismo, ¡eres un egoísta egocéntrico que piensa que todos los problemas del mundo son tu culpa!-

La chica se había llevado las manos a la cintura mirando en forma severa a su prometido -también escuche a mi mamá...- apenas pudo contener las ganas de llorar en es momento, pero haciendo uso de una gran fuerza de voluntad continúa -y ella no se escuchaba enojada contigo, si no todo lo contrario...-

Ranma aún no se veía muy convencido, entonces inesperadamente Akane le abraza con fuerza -¡tonto... por tu culpa tuve que sufrir tanto imaginando cada cosa...!-

El chico sonríe mientras responde el abrazo de su prometida -¡y cuando tu no piensas mal de mi Akane, yo no tengo la culpa de eso!-

Ambos se miran en forma asesina separándose y borrándose la sonrisa de sus rostros.

-¡Tonto!-

-¡Torpe!-

-¡Pervertido!-

-¡Marimacho!-

-¡Tu...!- los dos se sonríen mirándose de una extraña manera -creo que esto ya no sirve... me cuesta demasiado ofenderte...- dice una sonriente Akane.

-Y a mi...- agrega Ranma -creo que desde hoy deberías escucharme más seguido...-

-Y tu hablarme cuando te suceda algo...- responde Akane -¿es un trato?-

-Un trato señora Saotome...- dice Ranma con una maliciosa mirada -¿sabes lo que podríamos hacer ahora...?-

-¡Ah no!, no te entusiasmes, sin matrimonio de verdad nada...- Akane se hace la molesta -¡pervertido!-

-Pero si yo solo te iba a invitar a desayunar a alguna parte... Akane, ¿en que estabas pensando?-

Akane sonrojada le mira molesta, pero después se alegra al notar la gran sonrisa de su prometido -Ranma... ¿tanto te dolía que yo te pudiese odiar por lo que ocurrió en el pasado?- pensó para si la chica -no fue tu culpa... pero algún día yo seré la que me vea las caras con esa Hel o como quiera que se llame-

-¡¿Sucede algo Akane?!- pregunta Ranma al notarla tan callada y pensativa.

-no... nada... ¡que esperas vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre!- responde la chica con entusiasmo mientras se limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

-Creo que conozco el lugar perfecto...- dijo Ranma ya caminando mientras su prometida se afirma de su brazo -y yo que pensé que me odiarías...-

-¡Ya deja eso, sabes que mamá estará más contenta si te preocupas de mi!, no creo que le guste saber cuantas veces me hiciste sufrir... ¿verdad?- Akane ríe al ver la cara preocupada y culpable de Ranma -pero si me haces feliz ahora creo que te lo perdonará todo... tío Bel-

El chico se sonroja al recordar el nombre falso que uso en el pasado, no podía creer que Akane le recordara aún por su apodo con el que lo tratara cuando ella era solo una pequeña niña.

-Akane... yo, no quería mentirte en el pasado, pero como podría haberte dicho...- intentaba decir algo el joven.

-Ya, no necesitas decir más, además no cualquier chica puede decir que su novio es un gran cazador de demonios... ¿o si?- ambos sonrieron recordando aquella conversación que tuvieron hace muchos años, cuando Bel habló con la pequeña Akane sobre su identidad.

-Bueno, pero espero que ahora guardes mejor los secretos mi pequeña Akane...- la risa de Ranma hizo que la chica lo callara de un codazo -¡AUGH!-

Ambos sonríen y Ranma pasando su mano por detrás de Akane le abrazo con cuidado antes de partir.

La pareja se retira del cementerio lentamente, Ranma se siente increíblemente liviano y feliz por la forma en que se solucionaron las cosas, aunque tuvo que decirle la verdad a Akane ella no lo tomó como lo había pensado. Se sintió realmente estúpido por haber tardado tanto en aclararle lo que le ocurría.

Akane por su parte apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma camina meditando en lo mal que pensó de la situación, cuando su prometido estaba realmente destrozado por lo ocurrido en el pasado con su madre. A ella le dolía recordar hechos tan tristes pero ahora debía de mirar hacia el futuro, además pensó que así le habría gustado a su madre, sin contar la felicidad que le causó el poder escuchar nuevamente su voz, entonces si era verdad que aún cuidaba de ellos. Y lo más extraño de todo es que Ranma resultó ser aquel extraño tío del que aún guardaba algunos vagos pero agradables recuerdos.

Mientras se alejan una figura se puede ver parada delante de la tumba, era la imagen de la señora Kimiko sonriendo -niños...- murmuró con fingido cansanccio.

" Aquí los días siguen corriendo lentamente para los habitantes de Nerima, poco a poco se acerca el fin de clases para muchos estudiantes como es costumbre aquí en Midgar. Solo han pasado un par de semanas desde la terrible batalla con Eggther en el viejo templo y ya la gente se ha olvidado del suceso. Rashell y Méril hace poco se reintegraron a las clases ya repuestos casi completamente de sus graves heridas.

La relación entre Ranma y Akane se muestra mejor que antes, más sólida y con una que otra discusión que solo hace más divertida su relación, especialmente cuando se trata de la comida preparada por Akane, aunque honestamente coincido con el pobre de Ranma, creo que jamás volveré a probar de esos pasteles de arroz. Pero lo que más me incómoda de escribir esto, es que realmente no entiendo su interés en el asunto.

La princesa Motvidnir continúa con sus clases en la escuela primaria, poco a poco la niña se vez más confiada en su nuevo ambiente en Nerima y hasta se puede decir que ha dejado al fin esa tristeza provocada por la perdida de sus padres, e incluso su trato hacia Ranma y Akane ha ido cambiando sintiendo en ellos la imagen de sus padres perdidos y la felicidad de su nueva y abundante familia, o eso creo yo.

Nabiki y Rashell son otra historia, ese par no pasa de hacer indirectas sobre sus sentimientos y ninguno es capaz de declararlos primero, creo fervientemente que la chica Tendo tiene el orgullo de su familia más que su característica frialdad. Pero Rashell, si fuera tan fácil para él como decir por culpa del orgullo creo que ya habría algo entre ellos, en verdad lo lamento pero no hay solución dada las leyes del universo.

Ranma se ve demasiado reacio a decirnos que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió con él durante la batalla con Eggther, pues el haber aparecido de la nada cuando se le creía muerto y más aún portando la espada Skirr de Lord Frei es para despertar la curiosidad de cualquiera si usted me lo permite. Aunque supongo que ya deben de estar enterados de este asunto mejor que yo misma. Pero si de algo estoy segura es que Akane ya debe de estar enterada, no puedo creer que le haya confiado a ella la verdad de los hechos y no a sus camaradas de Asgard, ¿debo suponer que el amor hace eso en los humanos?.

Aún no entiendo porque tengo que mantenerme en la escuela con Rashell, no es que me importe pero ya estuve una vez en la academia en Folkvang y no necesito volver a estudiar con los mortales. Además que no me gusta estar bajo las órdenes directas de Ranma, no tolero que ese mortal tenga un mayor rango que yo y... lo siento se que son sus órdenes y después de todo a pesar de ser tan joven el muestra, muy de vez en cuando, la altura de un verdadero einjergar como usted si me permite decirlo. Creo que puedo entender muy en mi contra su decisión, su sangre le llevará a hacer cosas grandes y estar metido en asuntos importantes igual como usted.

Por ahora no tengo más que informarle, aún me extraña la ausencia de sus respuestas y temo que algo malo haya ocurrido en Asgard. Espero que mis temores sean injustificados. Desearía no seguir manteniendo este papel por más tiempo pues va contra mi orgullo no demostrar mis verdaderas capacidades y jerarquía, en verdad me sentí frustrada al haber dejado a los chicos solos durante su combate con Eggther, hubiese sido más útil con ellos.

No seguiré discutiendo sus órdenes, me he dado cuenta al revisar lo que he escrito que no estoy manteniendo el respeto debido hacia su persona, la influencia de Midgar supongo o quizás la influencia rebelde de su heredero.

Se despide de usted Capitán, deseando su salud y bienestar.

Nina Dalange, Valkiria protectora de los Dragones Rojos y miembro del consejo de la sagrada orden guardiana de Folkvang.

PD: Envíenos pronto noticias suyas, nos alegraríamos mucho de saber sobre el estado de Asgard y la voluntad de Lord Frei. "

-Pero más que nada me gustaría tener noticias suyas... capitán- suspiró la joven valkiria con una seria y triste mirada en sus ojos bastante extraña en ella.

Nina alza su vista para observar por la ventana el hermoso amanecer, vistiendo un corto pero bastante fino camisón blanco se encuentra sentada en su escritorio en la habitación que comparte con Millia en la casa de los Tendo. los pocos muebles son creaciones mágicas de la diosa y el hada manteniendo el estilo suntuoso de Asgard que contrasta con el resto de la casa.

La chica aún sentada dobla la carta con sumo cuidado y la introduce en un plateado sobre, todo esto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su compañera de habitación que descansa plácidamente en uno de los futones, casi lo único de estilo japonés en ese cuarto.

Después de murmurar unas extrañas palabras el sobre levita delante de ella y desaparece sin dejar rastro, finalmente la valkiria se levanta para dirigirse a su propio futón en el suelo -¡¿cómo es posible que duerman en el ssuelo?!... si tuviera más espacio haría camas a nuestra medida- gruño la chica pensando en muchas cosas, demasiadas como para entender claramente de que se trataban antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ukyo atiende su local como siempre, pero su mirada era triste, melancólica, como si ni siquiera tuviera ánimo para hacer lo que más le gusta en la vida.

Aún Konatsu que atendía una mesa en ese momento podía dejar de preocuparse por su jefa, pero por más que intentara animarla llamando su atención por asuntos de su negocio nada parecía funcionar.

Esa mañana recién abriendo su local no habían muchos clientes, hasta que entró un conocido joven.

-¡Hola Uchan!- la gran sonrisa de Ranma ilumino el rostro de Ukyo, ella sintió como si la vida volviera a su cuerpo -¿estás ocupada?, ¿puedes salir ahora??-

Ukyo miró a Konatsu y este le hizo un gesto para que se fuera sin preocuparse de nada.

-Pero yo... ¿salir?... Ranchan yo...- Ukyo se veía algo nerviosa e ilusionada -¿pa... para que?-

Ranma se mostró indeciso, esperaba esa reacción de Ukyo pero no le era muy agradable, no le gustaba que le mirara así pues sabía que no venía a decir nada que pudiese gustarle a ella -yo... necesito hablar algo importante contigo...-

Ukyo que se había ilusionado al principio se sintió preocupada al notar la mirada seria de Ranma -bien.. vamos-

En una plaza cercana Ranma camina al lado de Ukyo, ninguno decía nada, finalmente se sientan en una banca mirando el paisaje.

-Ranchan... ¿de que querías hablarme?- pregunta la chica intentando contener sus nervios, ya su mente comienza a sospechar de que se trataba el asunto pues la actitud seria y desconocida de Ranma le impide cualquier muestra de afecto hacia él.

Ranma sin quitar la vista del grupo de niños que jugaba en la plaza echa hacia atrás su cuerpo descansando en el respaldo, después de un largo suspiro al fin se anima a encarar a su vieja amiga -Ukyo... quería hablarte de algo serio, es sobre nuestro compromiso...-

A Ukyo se le iluminó nuevamente el rostro, las palabras compromiso y algo serio daban vuelta en su mente -¡al fin, al fin se dio cuenta que yo soy la única, y no Akane!- piensa en es momento.

-Ya tomé una decisión y yo...- no pudo continuar cuando Ukyo se le había arrojado en los brazos -¡pero Ukyo que demonios haces!-

-¡CHICA DE LA ESPÁTULA SOLTAR A AIREN!- Ukyo suelta a Ranma mirando a la recién aparecida Shampoo, que le amenaza con sus bomboris.

-¡Ranchan es mío, él mismo me lo estaba diciendo ahora hasta que apareciste tu entrometida!- dijo mientras se levanta sacando su gran espátula.

Ranma solo mira confundido -¡¿qué yo iba a decir que?!-

-¡Tu equivocarte, Airen ser mío, no importar lo que decir bisabuela de dejarlo!- ambas se miran en forma amenazadora preparándose para una pelea.

-¡YA BASTA!- ambas chicas se miran entre sí y después vuelven su vista hacia el furioso Ranma, este no parecía ser el chico que conocían fácil de manipular. Su mirada seria le daba un aire atemorizante que destacaba al usar esas vestimentas completamente negras que acostumbrara vestir desde que regresó de Asgard.

-¡Estoy harto de las estúpidas peleas por mi!- Ranma toma aire tranquilizándose -Ukyo yo no quería lastimar tus sentimientos, te considero mi amiga pero yo no puedo amarte de la forma que tu deseas, no más de lo que se puede amar a una amiga-

Ukyo inclina su rostro con profundo dolor, eso fue una estocada en su corazón, pero ella sabía que algo así sucedería, especialmente después de ver como él se llevaba con Akane.

Shampoo comenzó a celebrar -¡Airen ser para Shampoo!-

-Te equivocas Shampoo- dijo con una triste voz Ukyo interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Ranma -Ranchan ser para... Akane-

Unas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Ukyo haciendo sentir a Ranma terriblemente mal, pero ya estaba hecho y no se le ocurrió mejor manera de decírselo en ese momento.

Shampoo no entendió lo actitud de Ukyo -¡¿de que hablar?!, ¡Airen jamás quedaarse con Akane, Airen tenerme a mi!-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Shampoo!- Ukyo saltó furiosa dejando callada a la amazona -¡tanto tu como yo sabíamos que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano!-

-No...- Shampoo ahoga su respuesta al recordar un terrible momento para ella -no... fue chica violenta la que besar a Airen... no Airen... no Ranma besar a Akane...-

-Lo siento Shampoo- dijo finalmente Ranma recordándoles que aún estaba ahí -pero es verdad, yo amo a Akane. Debí haberles dicho antes pero sucedieron algunas cosas que no podía postergar y... si, yo amo Akane con todo mi corazón y no puedo cambiar eso... lo siento-

Shampoo no respondió, sus ojos se humedecen en ese momento -Airen... ¡RANMA SER ESPOSO DE SHAMPOO!- la joven amazona se marcha corriendo intentando contener sus lágrimas.

Ranma se queda en silencio, Ukyo lentamente gira su cuerpo para mirarle directamente a sus ojos.

-Gracias Uchan...- dijo el chico aún algo arrepentido por la forma tan triste en que se encuentra su amiga.

Ukyo no dice nada, solo se acerca a Ranma y le da una fuerte bofetada que deja roja su mejilla, pero Ranma no se movió -Ukyo...-

-¡Eso te lo tienes bien merecido por no decírmelo antes!, ¿que clase de amigo eres que no me dices nunca nada y no te apareces por mi local desde hace mucho tiempo?- a pesar de sus lágrimas ella se veía sonriendo -para eso están los amigos... ¿o no?-

Ranma solo la mira incrédulo -Ukyo...-

-Deja de repetir mi nombre como idiota que lo vas a gastar, además aún no termino contigo. Dime ¿acaso no sabes cuanto tiempo he perdido esperándote solo por que no te decidías a aclarar tus sentimientos con Akane?- Ukyo se cruza de brazos molesta -espero que te des cuenta de lo que hiciste... además tienes mucho que contarme aún sobre tus nuevos amigos y tu extraña desaparición, sin contar esos terribles accidentes que creo están relacionados contigo-

-Pero yo no puedo...- Ranma se veía entre feliz por la actitud tan positiva de Ukyo y confundido por tener que hablar de su secreto del que solo saben la familia Tendo -además es difícil de creer-

-¡Pero nada!, ahora si en verdad quieres mantener nuestra amistad será mejor que... no mejor que... ¡ya lo tengo!, vendrás con Akane mañana a mi local, yo los invito a cenar y me cuentan todo lo que ha ocurrido a mis espaldas- Ukyo a pesar de que aún guarda algo de dolor en su mirada se ve sonriendo.

-¿Con Akane?- pregunta confundido Ranma.

-Si, con Akane- responde Ukyo- después de todo ella es mi amiga también, y no quiero perder esa amistad por culpa de un mujeriego como tu-

-¡HEY!- reclama Ranma -¡como que un mujeriego...!- pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando Ukyo ya corría de vuelta a su local, -¡ya sabes mañana sin falta... Ranchan!- le grita a lo lejos dejando solo al chico.

Ranma la observa irse sorprendido -Uchan... gracias... gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga- murmura mientras se encamina hacia la casa con las manos en los bolsillos pensando bastante conforme por como se dieron las cosas, mejor de lo que había planeado, pero en su mente le sigue preocupando Shampoo y lo que dijo de su bisabuela, que ella no estaba ya de acuerdo con su compromiso -¿qué sabrá esa vieja momia?... aunque si me deja tranquilo debería agradecérselo-

-¿Está todo bien Ukyo sama?- pregunta Konatsu en su tradicional tono respetuoso.

-Si.. perfecto...- dijo con una gran sonrisa Ukyo, pero Konatsu la observa detenidamente.

Ukyo se pone nerviosa la darse cuenta que no le quita la vista de encima -voy a descansar Konatsu, no me siento muy bien ahora, creo que fue por trabajar hasta muy tarde ayer y yo...-

-Entiendo, no se preocupe que estará todo bien, yo me encargo del negocio- respondió animadamente el ninja Kunoichi.

Ukyo sube a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta su sonrisa se borra lentamente mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer por su rostro, finalmente se rinde a su dolor y se arroja sobre su cama llorando amargamente.

-Todo estará bien, ya lo verás todo estará bien...- decía entre amargos sollozos -hiciste lo mejor... por Ranchan... ¡pero porque duele tanto...!- sus palabras se ahogaron en otro amargo quejido.

Konatsu que se asoma en la habitación sin hacer ruido, mirando a su jefa no puede dejar de sentirse mal por ella, pero suponiendo lo que había sucedido sonrió -todo es para bien... pronto se sentirá mejor, ya verá...- murmuró levemente antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta dejando sola a Ukyo y su dolor.

Méril caminaba por en medio de un grupo de árboles en el patio de la escuela, se veía bastante animado y solo un par de rasguños quedaban como rastros de sus graves heridas, ya hace una semana que se encuentra en pie y no demoró en retomar sus estudios, con algunos cambios. Ahora parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-¡MÉRIL!- de la nada aparece Rashell -¡¿y Ranma?!-

-No lo encuentro, quizás aún este en clases o algo...- responde Méril sin dejar de buscar con su mirada en los alrededores.

-¡GEEZ! se me olvidaba que ya no estás en su clase- dice Rashell algo molesto -no entiendo esa manía tuya de querer estudiar más...-

-No es solo eso, decidí bajar un nivel porque no me siento a gusto, tu sabes que me veo tan joven que apenas parezco un chico de primer año- Méril se veía bastante feliz de poder cumplir su deseo y estudiar desde primero de preparatoria, en verdad se veía más cómodo entre compañeros que se veían de su misma edad.

-¡Si claro!, ¿o será que las alumnas de primero son más bonitas?- Rashell se ríe ante la mirada molesta de su joven amigo.

-¡HEY CHICOS!- ambos levantan su vista y se encuentran con Ranma, el se encontraba sentado sobre una rama del árbol y se veía bastante nervioso.

-¡¿Ranma que rayos estás haciendo ahí?!- Méril lo observa confundido.

-Na... nada... ¡¿no han visto a Akane cerca?- ante la pregunta de Ranma sus amigos solo niegan con su cabeza -¡fiuuu!... si la ven no le digan dondde estoy... ¡por favor!-

Rashell iba a preguntarle algo cuando escucha que lo llaman.

Akane y Millia llegan corriendo hasta donde están ellos, desde la rama Ranma desesperado les hace gestos a sus amigos para que guarden silencio sobre él.

-Buenos días hermosas señoritas, ¿a que debo el placer de vuestra presencia?- Rashell hace una cómica reverencia, Millia sonríe divertida pero Akane solo busca con su mirada.

-¡¿No han visto a Ranma?!- pregunta la chica, sus amigos solo niegan algo nerviosos -¡es que le preparé su almuerzo y no lo puedo encontrar!-

Fue entonces que Rashell y Méril se miran entre si pensando lo mismo. Sin decir una sola palabra se acercan al tronco del árbol y lo patean con todas sus fuerzas ante las extrañadas chicas.

Ranma cae de cabeza en el césped.

-¡¿RANMA?!- Akane se acerca a su prometido -¡¿qué hacías allá arriba?!... un momento... ¡estabas huyendo de mi comida!-

-¡NOOO!- Ranma se arrastra por el suelo nervioso evitando la furia de su prometida -¡no es lo que tu piensas Akane!-

-¡No sabes lo que me esforcé para prepararte algo especial y tu ni siquiera lo pruebas...!- Akane se veía triste.

-¡QUE NO!- gritó Ranma angustiado al ver el rostro triste de su prometida -yo... yo solo estaba durmiendo una siesta, no dormí bien anoche es todo...-

-¡¿Y que?!, yo tampoco dormí anoche por tu culpa y no me quejo- dijo mientras mostraba el paquete que lleva en sus manos con el almuerzo.

-¡¿NO DORMISTE BIEN ANOCHE?!- preguntan Millia, Rashell y Méril a la vez.

Akane solo parpadea confundida y Ranma los observa sin entender -¡¿qué demonios están pensando ustedes?!-

-¡GEEZ! No... nada... ¿qué crees que estamos pensando nosotros?, pero si no dormiste anoche y Akane tampoco "por tu culpa" pues...- Rashell casi no podía aguantar las ganas de reír -... pero creo que no deberían de hacer esas cosas sabiendo que tienen escuela al otro día, ya saben, más aún que ni siquiera están casados...-

Millia se sonroja fuertemente, Méril solo mueve su cabeza con una mirada de preocupación -Ranma... jamás pensé eso de ti-

Akane recién entendió la indirecta -¡pero yo... no... nosotros... no...noo... no... no!- la chica solo niega nerviosamente muy sonrojada.

-¡RASHELL!- Ranma se levanta de un salto y persigue a su amigo -¡DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE!-

-¡GEEZ! ¡SI SOLO ERA UNA BROMA!- se defiende su amigo huyendo a toda velocidad por entre los árboles -¡deberías de tener consideración que aún estoy convaleciente!-

-¡DESEARÁS NO HABERTE LEVANTADO NUNCA!- gritó Ranma enfurecido mientras los chicos los observan atentamente, Méril no para de reír mientras que una sonrojada Akane hace hasta lo imposible por explicarle a Millia que todo era mentira, pues como era costumbre la pobre hada se había creído todo con su característica inocencia.

Un rato después los humos ya se habían calmado, Rashell con un ojo morado y algunas banditas en su rostro se despide de sus amigos con una sonrisa pues tenía algo que hacer según lo que dijo después de guiñarle un ojo a su amigo Ranma.

Millia al notar a la pareja también se disculpa aludiendo que tiene que encontrar a la dama Nina, pues teme que como otras veces esté llamando la atención, como cuando se hizo presidenta de su club de mujeres por la revolución... y esas cosas.

Méril la siguió diciendo que se había comprometido con unas compañeras para ayudarles a estudiar en la biblioteca, pero también le había dado una cómplice mirada a Ranma el cual había respondido con un gesto que Akane no alcanzó a notar.

El resultado fue que todos dejaron solos a Ranma y Akane bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol. A lo lejos se pueden escuchar los gritos de felicidad de los alumnos que practican distintos deportes a lo alrededores.

-¡Ranma!-

-¡Akane!-

ambos se quedan en silencio al notar que hablaron a la vez -¡tu primero!- volvieron a decir juntos, la pareja algo confundida ríe alegremente.

-Akane... disculpa por todo, mis amigos son a veces un poco... molestos- dijo algo nervioso el chico.

-También son mis amigos ahora, y son mucho más agradables que los locos que siempre intentan raptarnos, asesinarnos, hechizarnos, separarnos y... ¿se me olvida algo?- Akane saca la lengua -¡te aseguro que son muy buenos amigos, los mejores que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, aunque no sean de este mundo...-

-¿Y cuando hemos estado rodeados de personas normales?- pregunta Ranma riendo.

-¿Y nosotros acaso somos normales?- Akane se le une en la risa.

Después de un grato y relajante momento de alegría en que ambos ríen disfrutando de la paz que les rodea, Akane observa fijamente a su prometido como pensando en algo.

-Ranma... ¿no te parece algo extraño que nadie nos interrumpa hasta ahora?- se pregunta algo confundida Akane -bueno, no es que me moleste estar contigo así tan tranquilos pero...- ella se veía ruborizada al sentir la presencia a su lado de Ranma y lo mejor era la manera tan tierna en que le mira -¡¿no te parece sospechoso?!-

Ranma la observa con una mirada divertida, apenas puede contener la risa tapándose la boca con sus manos.

Akane le mira bastante nerviosa hasta que sus ojos se entrecierran observando a su prometido sospechosamente -Ranma... ¡¿tu tienes que ver algo con esto verdad?!-

Y fue entonces que Ranma explota en carcajadas ante la molestia y sorpresa de su prometida -¡Ranma!-

En otro lugar de la escuela, no muy lejos de ahí Kuno Tatewaki, el relámpago azul del instituto Furinkan se encuentra con su pose de combate listo para pelear.

-¡GEEZ! ¡vamos Kuno, somos compañeros de clases y no creo que debiéramos pelear aquí!- dijo con bastante tranquilidad Rashell -yo solo te estoy diciendo un par de verdades para que te desengañes de una buena vez, ¿por qué no aceptas que Akane no te ama y la dejas ser feliz con Ranma?-

-¡NUNCA!- Kuno apunta con su espadita de madera amenazando al rubio y joven einjergar -¡jamás permitiré que ese hechicero Saotome mantenga por más tiempo sus redes sobre mi preciosa Akane Tendo y mi diosa del cabello de fuego!-

-¡¿diosa del cabello de fuego?!- la mirada de Rashell se descompone en una mezcla de sorpresa y asco -¡Geez!... tu si que estas bastante mal de la cabeza Kuno, y yo que pensaba razonar contigo- termino diciendo mientras hacia sonar sus nudillos -creo que de todas formas no tengo nada mejor que hacer en el día-

-¡¿Como te atreves a tratar a si a la rosa negra?!- gimió Kodachi furiosa, pero no se encontraba en posición de discutir, pues se encontraba colgada de un árbol de cabeza atada y completamente envuelta por su propia cinta de gimnasia.

-¡TE JURO QUE PAGARÁS POR ESTO SUCIA PLEBEYA!- grita desesperada con una furiosa expresión que atemorizaría a cualquiera que la viera.

Pero la chica parada frente a ella de rubios cabellos y ojos oscuros le mira con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se cruza de brazos conforme.

-Creo que ya no tienes ganas de reír con esa estúpida y cargante risa- dijo Nina bastante feliz -espero que ahora lo pienses dos veces antes de querer desafiarme... veamos si entendiste bien-

La joven valkiria se lleva una mano a su cintura mientras que alza la otra con su dedo índice extendido -repasemos, cuando YO diga que NO puedes ir a la escuela Furinkan ni molestar a Ranma y Akane tu dirás...-

-¡MUÉRETE HORRIBLE BRUJA!- gritó Kodachi -¡ya verás cuando salga de aquí, te daaré una lección que jamás olvidarás y después rescatare a mi amado Ranma de las garras de esa Akane Tendo... ¡¡¡JO JO JO JO JO JO JO!!!-

Nina inclina su rostro cansada mientras una gota de sudor recorre su frente -creo que no entendiste nada... ¿verdad?- Kodachi se queda muda al escuchar el tétrico tono de voz de la chica, especialmente al ver el aura rojiza que le rodea.

-Tendremos que repasarlo todo de nuevo... desde la primera lección- Nina hace sonar sus nudillos con una malévola sonrisa, Kodachi solo la observa acercarse demasiado asustada como para hacer algo.

-Creo que podríamos discutirlo...- fue la ahora suplicante voz de Kodachi -JO JO... ¿JO?-

Ranma alza su vista al cielo para admirar como los rayos del sol aparecen por entremedio de las hojas del árbol que les cubre.

-Así que tu se los pediste- dijo Akane después de haber escuchado la explicación de su prometido -Ranma... no puedo creerlo, ¡tu pensando!-

-¡Hey que significa eso!- respondió bastante molesto a su sonriente prometida -¿qué quisiste... mmm?-

Akane le da una tierno y rápido beso que lo dejó callado -solo bromeaba... ¿me perdonas?-

-Eso depende- dijo el joven fingiendo aún estar molesto -pero si repites eso creo que si...- Akane le sonrío bastante ruborizada, pero no se negó y volviendo a acercar sus labios a los del chico se besaron nuevamente sentados bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

Así estuvieron uno largo momento hasta que se separan lentamente mirándose fijamente -creo... que deberías comer antes de que se nos haga tarde- dijo Akane desviando su mirada sin poder ocultar la gran sonrisa que tiene en ese momento.

Pero Ranma cambió su mirada feliz por una de dolor -si... si claro...- su duda era notoria al mirar como Akane desenvolvía el paquete que tiene en sus manos y lo abre mostrando una porción de arroz que para sorpresa de suya se veía bastante normal.

-Es solo arroz...- dijo la chica algo nerviosa -y... es que no pude hacer nada más y... bueno y yo...-

Ranma la miro detenidamente, normalmente el huiría de la comida de Akane sabiendo que es la más tóxica de todo Japón, pero esta vez notó la extraña actitud de su prometida.

-La hizo para mi- pensó el joven recibiendo en sus manos el plato con una nerviosa sonrisa -no puedo decepcionarla-

El chico tomo sus palillos y miro detenidamente ese poco de arroz frente a él -¡es solo arroz, es solo arroz, es solo arroz!- se repetía en su mente una y otra vez dándose valor para probarlo.

A su lado Akane solo lo observa atentamente y comienza a molestarse al notar la duda de su prometido -Ranma si no lo quieres- dijo finalmente al ver que él no era capaz de comenzar a comer por el miedo -devuélvemelo que yo me lo sirvo-

Pero cuando la chica hizo un ademán de quitarle la fuente de las manos el chico con un rápido movimiento se adelanta evitando sus manos -¡vamos Akane yo no dije eso!-

En un instante de confusión para la chica, el joven sin pensarlo dos veces toma una porción de arroz con sus palillos y se la echa a la boca.

Akane le mira con detenimiento, tanto esfuerzo hasta altas horas de las noche solo para demostrarle que no era tan mala cocinera estaban en juego.

Ranma saborea lentamente el arroz en su boca sin mirar nada en particular, luego lo traga ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

Un incomodo silencio se produce entre ambos mientras él inclina su rostro observando el arroz. Akane al notarlo solo suspira cansada apoyándose nuevamente en el tronco del árbol mirando hacia el cielo -ya no sigas con eso Ranma, podrías enfermarte si te lo comes... no tienes que hacerlo por mi...-

Su tristeza era evidente, apenas podía controlarse para no llorar -¡¿por que?!, ¡¿por qué no puedo cocinar ni siquiera un plato de arroz bien?!... y yo lo hice con todo mi empeño solo por él-

Hasta que un ruido la saca de sus pensamientos, al volver a mirar a su prometido este estaba comiendo con su acostumbrada voracidad exenta de modales engullendo el arroz en grandes porciones.

-Ranma...- susurra sorprendida -¡¿pero cómo?!-

El chico se detiene y mira con una gran sonrisa a su prometida -esta... ¡realmente delicioso!- Ranma rápidamente levanta una pequeña porción de arroz con sus palillos y se la da de comer a Akane que aún no cerraba su boca por la sorpresa.

La chica algo asustada retrocede al instante, pero al saborear el arroz en su boca puede sentir su agradable sabor, no solo era normal y comestible, estaba sabroso.

-esta... esta...- Akane apenas puede hablar con la mirada perdida frente a un divertido Ranma -esta...-

-¡Vamos Akane no exageres!- dijo Ranma con su típico gesto de molestia -no puedo creer que al fin te saliera bien, en verdad fue increíble, pero no es para tanto...-

-¡¡¡LO HICE!!!- Akane salta sobre el sentado Ranma abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¡NO AKANE ESPERA!- el chico no puede mantener el equilibrio y cae de espaldas arrojando el arroz para sostener a su prometida dispersando la comida por todos lados.

Ranma yacía de espaldas con sus brazos estirados en el suelo, encima de este Akane aun con su rostro acostado en el pecho del chico y bañados en arroz -eh... Akane...-

La chica lentamente levanta su cabeza, aun acostada sobre su prometido le observa con la mirada mas tierna que le puede dar ante el gesto de cansancio de este -mmm... creo que me emocione demasiado- terminó diciendo con una de esas sonrisas que hace que al chico se le derrita el corazón.

Ranma y Akane caminan juntos a la salida de la escuela -¡demonios!... solo basta unas cuantas semanas para que los chicos se desaparezcan- reclama el chico por la ausencia de sus amigos que ya no acostumbran a volver con ellos a casa.

-¡Ranma no seas así!, después de todo ellos ya saben cuidarse solos- responde con tranquilidad la chica.

-¡¿Pero quien cuida a la gente de ellos?!- la pregunta de Ranma no tuvo respuesta de su prometida, que ahora se veía algo nerviosa.

Akane rápidamente cambió el tema de conversación, ahora se veían hablando animadamente de muchas cosas. A veces tocaban el tema de Asgard, el fabuloso mundo de los dioses, pues la chica estaba realmente fascinada con un mundo tan increíble como el que describía Ranma y sus amigos, sin dejar de soñar con algún día poder conocerlo en persona.

Ranma no se cansaba de hablar con todo detalle de lo vivido en Asgard y de las cosas que vio, no lo hacía por lucirse, sino más bien por la forma en que llamaba la atención de Akane mientras hablaba, eso si le gustaba.

Como acostumbran ahora, antes de dirigirse hacia el dojo los chicos pasan por la escuela primaria para recoger a la pequeña Iris y así llevarla a casa, o eso intentaba Ranma, porque no dejaban de convencerlo para ir a comer helados o golosinas siempre dándoles disgustos a la señora Nodoka que no le gustaba que la niña anduviese comiendo golosinas antes de cenar.

Últimamente la misma Akane se ha sorprendido de cómo Ranma maneja una gran cantidad de dinero, pero le explicó que Lord Frei le había dado antes de volver a cada uno una generosa cantidad de joyas y piedras preciosas que cambió en un pequeña fortuna, la cual gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos guardó en una segura cuenta en un banco de la ciudad. La razón de guardar esto en secreto era simple, una llamada Genma Saotome.

La tarde fue tal como Akane la esperaba, Iris les recibió con un gran abrazo a cada uno, después fueron juntos a caminar por el centro de Nerima donde no solo Iris, sino también Akane fueron víctimas de la generosidad del joven Ranma.

En un plaza del centro Akane e Iris estaban sentadas en el borde de la fuente conversando animadamente mientras se servían sus helados, la pequeña niña no dejaba de hablar de lo que aprendía en la escuela haciendo gala de su rapidez para aprender la escritura japonesa.

Ranma que se había separado de ellas parado a algunos metros de distancia no dejaba de mirarlas con algo de nostalgia -extrañare todo esto... ¡demonios comoo me gustaría poder dejarlo todo y quedarme pero...!-

-¡Papá Ranma!- el llamado de Iris le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la niña se había acostumbrado a decirles Papá y Mamá a los jóvenes frente a los demás también convencida del pequeño "jueguito" que tenían de hacerse pasar por un familia frente a la profesora y los demás apoderados.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunta el chico ya a su lado -¡¿ya quieres que nos vayamos a casa?!-

-¡Queremos ver una película!- dijo animada la niña -¿podemos ir al cine?-

Ranma suspiró cansado, no podía negar que las cosas de Midgar aunque no fueran tan glamorosas como las de Asgard si tenían sus atractivos para los pequeños ojos de la niña, y el cine era uno de sus nuevos vicios.

-No lo sé Iris, no creo que deberíamos, después de todo ya fuimos una vez esta semana- responde Ranma ante la desilusionada mirada de la niña.

-¡Vamos Ranma no seas tan duro con ella!- Akane salió en defensa de la niña -después de todo no le hará nada mal si vemos una buena película juntos-

La palabra "juntos" hizo eco en la mente del chico, últimamente Akane sabía como sacarle algo cuando quería.

-¡¿SI?!- insistió la niña -¡¿podemos?!-

-Ranma no te preocupes, buscamos un teléfono y les avisamos que llegaremos tarde- agregó Akane.

-¡¿SIIIIIII?!- suplicó la pequeña Iris con una celestial mirada que doblegaría el corazón de los más duros.

-Y más te vale que aceptes- agregó Akane en un amenazador tono de voz al ver la duda de su prometido.

Ranma la observo algo nervioso, tenía razón, en verdad ahora Akane sabía como sacarle algo cuando quería -¡esta bien ustedes ganan!- se encogió de hombros derrotado.

-¡Bien!- celebraron las chicas -¡entonces veremos una de romance, o una de animales bonitos, o una de ciencia ficción, o una de...-

Ranma se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos sintiendo el gran dolor que tenía al ver como Akane e Iris decidían que ver mientras se encaminaban hacia el cine, sabiendo que quizás no se conformen con una y después tendría que llevarlas a cenar fuera de casa. Pero esa sensación de familia es algo extrañamente agradable para él, algo que nunca pudo disfrutar en su propia niñez y le agradaba.

Esa noche Méril sentado en la mesa del comedor repasaba una y otra vez sus libros de clases, tenía dos abiertos a la vez mientras a su lado había otra pila de libros esperándole.

-Aquí tienes un poco de té Méril- el chico alza su vista un sorprendido para ver a Kasumi poniendo una tasa frente a él -no te esfuerces demasiado, podrías resfriarte- siguió hablando con verdadera preocupación la chica.

Méril sonrió, jamás había tenido antes esa sensación de hogar tan cálida en su corazón. Por un momento podía recordar la imagen de su padre explotándolo en los trabajos de la granja cuando era más pequeño. Y como el día en que él le obligó a ir a la guerra en su lugar solo porque este tenía miedo, argumentando un estúpido honor por excusa.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- la pregunta de Kasumi le hizo despertar de sus oscuros recuerdos -quizás aún no te sientas muy bien-

-No es nada señorita Kasumi, en serio- responde con un intento de sonrisa el joven -de verdad que no es nada- termina mientras inclina su rostro sobre su libro pero no estaba leyendo.

-Ya veo- dijo Kasumi en un agradable tono de voz, pero su mirada era ahora un poco más seria. Sin que el distraído Méril se diera cuenta ella se sentó en la mesa unos minutos observándolo detenidamente.

Después de varios minutos más de silencio Kasumi terminó por quitarle con suavidad el libro que leía Méril.

-Pero señorita Kasumi...- el chico se quedó en silencio al notar la ahora comprensiva mirada de la chica.

-Estar con un libro abierto tanto tiempo y sin leer es mala señal- dijo con una sonrisa Kasumi -si me dices que te sucede podrías sentirte mejor-

-No lo se, solo son malos recuerdos... es todo- respondió nerviosamente queriendo evitar la conversación, pero la insistente mirada de la chica le hizo hablar.

Así pasaron varios minutos en que Kasumi escuchaba atentamente la historia del joven, de su niñez sin su madre, de sus pocos amigos y su pobreza en aquel lejano país en otro tiempo. Los abusos de su padre alcohólico que lo convirtieron en el único que mantenía su granja. Y por último la guerra, la guerra que tanto odia y la perdida de su pueblo pues fue uno de los primeros lugares en convertirse en un campo de batalla, en la cual el chico no duró mucho por defender a su gente. Y después contó su dura vida en Asgard, a grandes rasgos habló de su entrenamiento y de cómo le rechazaban por ser tan joven y débil, hasta el día en que su amigo Rashell tan solo como él le cuido como a un hermano menor y por supuesto la posterior aparición de Ranma para completar el grupo cambiando su suerte para siempre.

-¡Oh que cruel!- exclamó sorprendida la chica al escuchar tan triste historia -no se que decir...- ella ya no podía sonreír después de saber que aquel tímido chico había sufrido tanto.

-No se preocupe señorita Kasumi, ya no es tan importante, ahora las cosas son mucho mejores y me alegro de estar aquí- Méril sonríe nuevamente.

-Me alegro...- respondió Kasumi también sonriendo como antes, pero lo hace con más ánimo hacia el chico como para demostrarle que ahora tiene su apoyo -después de todo este será tu hogar también-

Méril sonrió con tristeza -eso es lo malo, que quizás no podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo...- no alcanzó a detener sus palabras antes de que Kasumi le mirara confundida -¡yo... yo no quise decir eso!-

Kasumi cambió su habitual sonrisa por una mirada de preocupante seriedad -Méril... ¿podrías explicarme por que no estarán mucho tiempo más?-

-Los chicos van a matarme...- pensó afligido Méril mientras Kasumi seguía exigiéndole una respuesta.

Los gritos de ira de la reina Hel remecen toda la tierra de Nilfhel, los demonios tiemblan de solo pensar quien será la siguiente víctima en quien la malvada señora de los infiernos descargue su ira.

-¡COMO!- la suprema soberana de los abismos camina de un lado otro de su gigantesco salón del trono mientras sus vasallos de rodillas frente a ella tiemblan de terror -¡COMO ESE ESTÚPIDO DE EGGTHER PUDO SER DERROTADO POR UN TRÍO DE NIÑOS EINJERGARS!-

Detiene su violento caminar y observa por un segundo a uno de sus gigantescos demonios de casi dos metros de alto con forma mitad humano y mitad reptil que sisea nerviosamente al notar la mirada de la reina -¡DIME COMO SUCEDIÓ ESTO!-

El nervioso hombre reptil sisea aterrado sin siquiera poder articular una respuesta en sus verdosos labios.

-¡INÚTIL!- en su furor Hel alza su mano con ira y el demonio sale disparado como golpeado por una fuerza invisible, en el aire Goin le atrapa con sus gigantescas mandíbulas.

-¡SON TODOS UNOS INÚTILES!- el grupo de demonios que se encuentran arrodillados ante ella se encogen intentando cubrirse unos detrás de otros evitando la mirada de su señora, mientras detrás suyo se puede ver como la gigantesca serpiente Moin se estaba peleando con su hermana Goin por la presa de esta.

-Yo creo tener la solución mi señora- un anciano de cabellos blancos al igual que su corta barba, de noble estatura y vistiendo túnicas que parecían gastadas y viejas en tonos negros con detalles azules se acerca portando un gran libro en sus manos a la vez que ajusta sus lentes de marcos dorados y diseños algo extraños -si usted no se molesta...-

La reina observa detenidamente al anciano, el hombre no parecía mostrar ningún signo de temor ante la presencia de su majestad. Finalmente Hel solo gruñe molesta antes de tomar su puesto en el trono cruzando sus piernas al sentarse con la vista perdida en las horribles esculturas del techo -¡HABLA!-

El anciano no mostró ni siquiera señales de nerviosismo ante las furiosas palabras de la reina Hel -como usted sabrá la pérdida de Eggther nos ha traído retrasos en nuestros planes y una considerable baja a nuestras fuerzas. Sin decir que la moral de nuestro ejercito tambalea al saber que solo tres einjergars acabaron con él, es lógico pensando que Asgard está llena de miles de ellos-

La reina solo hizo un largo sonido de disgusto sin mirar al tranquilo anciano, este continuó -no podemos enviar una gran fuerza de demonios a Midgar porque arruinaríamos nuestros planes, menos ahora que hace pocos años perdimos a Jezi Baba y ni siquiera sabemos quien fue el causante. Es realmente increíble pensar que hubo un mortal capaz de destruirle, pero todos mis intentos por encontrarle desde entonces han fallado... se esfumó y solo dejó tras de si la horrible verdad de que una descendiente de Narami se encuentra viva y su don está libre para ser usado-

Ahora el gruñido de Hel fue más largo y profundo, mientras los rumores aumentan entre sus fuerzas aún de rodillas delante de ella. Si a algo le temían tanto como a Hel era la historia de la humana capaz de vencerle, ninguno estaba dispuesto a viajar a Midgar sabiendo que una gran hechicera mortal con esos mismos poderes les esperaban.

-Así que no solo tenemos a esos einjergars en Midgar, sino a un bravo guerrero mortal que si mi intuición no falla debe de haber ayudado a esos sirvientes de los Aesirs para derrotar a Eggther, y hasta podríamos pensar que la descendiente de Narami se encuentra inmiscuida en el asunto- las palabras del anciano ahora tenían el interés de la reina -lo mejor sería enviar alguna fuerza prescindible para conocer mejor a lo que nos enfrentamos-

-¡¿Más demonios de mis fuerzas que sacrificar solo para que tu sacies tu curiosidad?!- la pregunta de la reina hizo temblar a los demonios presentes que se miraban entre si.

-No exactamente, creo tener algo en mente...- el anciano se muestra pensativo -si usted me permite encargarme personalmente de este asunto le prometo un resultado de lo más satisfactorio para su honor, y uno que no necesitará sacrificar más demonios de sus ejércitos mi señora...-

-¡Haz como desees!- exclamó aún furiosa la reina -¡PERO HAZLO PRONTO!-

-Si su majestad... le prometo la cabeza de los einjergars- el anciano se inclina haciendo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse -y quizás me quede con algo más para mis experimentos...- pensó con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras el misterioso viejo camina por los oscuros pasillos del palacio Eljudner aún se pueden escuchar los gritos de terror de los demonios, la reina de seguro continúa desquitando su ira con sus sirvientes -Su majestad... que ignorancia la suya, un espécimen mortal con tales habilidades mágicas solo puede significar una gran oportunidad para mis estudios... si usted solo apreciara más el valor de mi trabajo...-

-Kasumi... ¡por favor te lo ruego!- Ranma se inclina ante la seria mirada de la mayor de las Tendo -no puede saberlo nadie, ¡menos Akane!-

-Ranma, no creo que sea bueno ocultar algo así, además Akane sufrirá mucho si se entera de otro que no seas tu- las suaves palabras de Kasumi no podían ocultar su preocupación, si no fuera por su apacible rostro se podría pensar que estaba preocupada, e inclusive molesta.

Ranma exclama suplicante moviendo sus manos en forma nerviosa -¡prometo que se lo diré en cuanto pueda, pero por favor...!-

-No le diré nada- Kasumi suspira profundamente para sonreír después como es su costumbre -pero debes decírselo pronto, y espero que no te vayas en forma inesperada como la ves anterior Ranma... eso sería muy malo-

-No... no será así, te los aseguro. Además no es para siempre, solo es por un tiempo... lo prometo- el chico se tranquiliza al ver la sincera sonrisa de la chica.

-Te entiendo, es tu deber- Kasumi le da la espalda mientras continúa preparando el desayuno de ese día.

-Gracias Kasumi...- Ranma camina hacia la salida de la cocina con una cara de pocos amigos -cuando te vea Méril...- pensaba en ese momento.

-Y otra cosa, promete que no le harás nada al joven Méril. No es su culpa- las suaves palabras de Kasumi le detienen justo antes de salir -eh... si claro como tu digas Kasumi-

-¡DEMONIOS!- exclama el chico al abandonar la cocina tremendamente frustrado, Kasumi que lo escuchó solo sonríe antes de continuar en lo que estaba.

En las alturas del palacio Eljudner, en el interior de una de las oscuras torres el extraño anciano se mueve por en medio de su tétrico laboratorio, el cual estaba saturado de instrumentos de alquimia, libros, mapas, extrañas piedras y planetarios de bronce colgando del alto cielo de la habitación. Gigantescos envases de vidrios que contenían extrañas criaturas flotando en un verdoso líquido, las cuales de vez en cuando hacían extraños y escalofriantes gemidos.

Se veía tremendamente concentrado en un libro cuando siente un ruido a sus espaldas.

Tres siluetas entran por la ventana, todas cubiertas por capas que no dejaban ver sus rostros ni sus cuerpos. La capa de la primera era roja, la segunda blanca y la tercera que mostraba una menor estatura llevaba una capa azul.

-¡Hemos llegado viejo!- fue la insolente voz de mujer que provino de la silueta en capa roja.

-¿Para que nos has llamado?- preguntó la de túnica blanca en una fría voz de mujer.

-mmm... no estoy muy segura de esto- la tercera voz femenina parecía nerviosa y algo asustada por el tenebroso ambiente que le rodea.

El anciano las observó un momento antes de hablar -Dex, Ex y Nex... llegan tarde como siempre...-

Esa noche en la casa de los Tendo la familia cenaba algo más tarde de lo acostumbrado. La razón era simple, todos los nuevos miembros llegaron uno por uno más tarde de los acostumbrado, y Ranma aún o había llegado.

En la mesa se podía notar un aire de tensión y tristeza muy particular, la familia Tendo y Saotome no se podían explicar aún el porque de que sus invitados no hablaran y solo se limitaran a comer.

Akane recorría con su mirada una y otra vez los rostros de sus nuevos amigos, Rashell se encontraba solo mirando su comida sin siquiera probarla. Méril jugaba con sus palillos, Nina tenía su vista fija en el televisor pero no parecía tomar atención a lo que veía y Millia intentaba comer pero lo hacía con tal desánimo que parecía una tortura.

La menor de las Tendo se da cuenta de la extraña forma en que le observa Iris -¿Iris quieres algo?-

-¡¿dónde está papá Ranma?!- preguntó la pequeña -¿por que están todos tan aburridos?, ¿es porque no está papá Ranma?-

Akane no sabía que responder, fue entonces que los chicos se miraron entre si saliendo cada uno de su mundo personal observando a Akane y la pequeña.

EL señor Tendo y el resto de la familia también se pusieron atentos pues tanto silencio era extraño en los chicos.

-No Iris, no es eso... además Ranma debe de estar por llegar y solo se retrasó por algo que habrá tenido que hacer...- dijo Akane intentando mostrarse segura, la niña sonrió para seguir comiendo.

Fue entonces que Akane dio una directa mirada a sus nuevos amigos, en su rostro se veía que ella también estaba preocupada por Ranma, quien había querido irse solo de la escuela, pero antes que ella pudiese preguntar los chicos evitaron su mirada volviendo cada uno a su antigua posición pensando en sus propios problemas.

Akane suspiro desalentada, se dio cuenta que ninguno quería hablar, algo malo estaba sucediendo con todos ellos pero no sabía que podía ser.

-Ya no tengo hambre...- dijo la chica levantándose de la mesa -creo que iré a dar una vuelta a ver si encuentro a ese insensible por ahí-

-Pero Akane es muy tarde- dijo Kasumi -no deberías salir sola a estás horas-

-No te preocupes Kasumi, Millia me acompañara...- y antes de que la Hada pudiese darse cuenta, y que la familia reaccionara, Akane la toma del brazo y la arrastra sorprendida fuera de la sala.

Ranma camina lentamente por las calles de Nerima, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo mientras carga su maletín por encima de su hombro y su otra mano en el bolsillo. En su espalda cuelga su Katana envuelta en una funda de tela que no deja ver su real y peligrosa naturaleza pasando por un simple practicante de Kendo a los ojos de las demás personas.

-¡Demonios!- gritó con desesperación -¡¿por qué tengo que irme ahora?!-

El chico sintió una profunda tristeza en su ser, lentamente camina hasta llegar a los límites de Nerima, había caminado todo el día sin rumbo fijo sin querer entrar a la escuela.

-¡Ya es suficiente de todo esto!- se dijo para si el joven, pero se quedó en silencio al ver donde sus pies le había traído.

Eran las escalinatas de piedra que precedían al ahora destruido Templo donde pelearan con Eggther. El joven sin pensarlo dos veces camino rápidamente hasta llegar a la cima de la colina.

Todo estaba tal cual lo recordara, solo el camino de piedra queda como mudo testigo de lo que fuera la antigua construcción. Del templo no había rastro más que una pila de escombros, el arco de entrada solo existían sus quemados y costados pilares. Se podía ver que ya se habían encargado de limpiar algo del desastre al que culparon solamente a un rayo producido por al tormenta eléctrica.

El chico camina por en medio de los calcinados restos de árboles viejos y el negro suelo de tierra y cenizas que lo cubría todo.

Ranma camina hasta quedar frente a lo que parecía ser el más grande de todos los cráteres que existían en el lugar.

-Eggther... maldito gigante...-murmuró el chico -un sirviente más de Hel-

El joven einjergar alza su vista al cielo mirando las recién aparecidas estrellas -¡¿por qué no puedo tener una vida cualquiera como el resto de las personas?!-

-Lo siento Ranma, mucha culpa la tengo yo por haberte heredado esta sangre tan problemática- el joven salta de la impresión y se volta pare ver frente a él al capitán Belenus Saotome de los Dragones Rojos -¡ha sido bastante tiempo Ranma!-

Ranma apenas puede hablar por la impresión, pero después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio el chico sonríe -si... demasiado-

-¡Pero Millia por favor tienes que decirme que sucede!- en las afueras del Dojo Akane se encuentra hablando algo alterada con Millia.

-Lo siento señorita Akane... yo no puedo- la respuesta tan triste y lastimosa de la chica hada hace que Akane se detenga y se quede en silencio -señorita Akane... por favor no insista-

-Millia...- murmura sorprendida la chica -tu... tu me llamaste "señorita AAkane", ¡¿qué no éramos amigas?!-

-Lo siento... Akane...- los ojos de Millia se humedecieron ante una sorprendida Akane -lo siento... pero es que nosotros...-

-¿nosotros que?- la voz de Akane ya no era tan segura como antes, algo estaba muy mal y ahora no quería saber que era.

-nosotros...- las palabras del Hada se ahogaban en sus lágrimas -nosotros tendremos...-

Akane se pone pálida al ver el suave llanto de su amiga Millia, ya no deseaba seguir torturándola con eso pero debía de saberlo.

-Nosotros...- parecía que Millia no era capaz de terminar cuando un ruido se siente al lado de ellas.

-Nosotros partiremos hacia Asgard en pocas horas más, son órdenes de Lord Frei- Akane y Millia giran sus cabezas para ver a Ranma, de pie con su uniforme de la escuela, su maletín en una mano y su katana envuelta en la otra con una mirada tan dura y fría que a primera vista parecía irreconocible.

-¡¿Partirán?!- Akane se había quedado en estado de shock, Millia no soportó más la situación y se retira corriendo mientras llora amargamente.

Ranma al ver la actitud de Millia, y el sorprendido rostro de su prometida ya no pudo mantener más aquella posición de firmeza, ya no pudo resistir más tiempo y su rostro se relaja cambiando a una angustia tremenda -lo siento Akane...- dijo en un tono de voz que ella casi creyó quebrada por la emoción -pero debo irme de Nerima, debo volver a Asgard me guste o no-

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- exclama la chica fuera de si -¡¿cómo que te vas?!

Ranma suspira cansado al ver la aflicción de Akane, la única mujer que a amado en su vida, a quien prometió ahora que jamás dejaría y que nunca se separaría de su lado. Pero no podía desobedecer las órdenes directas de Asgard, al fin había entendido lo que significa ser un soldado al servicio de los dioses y de la gran importancia que tiene sobre sus hombros al recordar las enseñanzas de Lord Frei y Belenus -Lo siento Akane... en verdad lo siento...-

-¡ME LO PROMETISTE!- gritó Akane derramando algunas lágrimas, ella se acerca a su prometido buscando con desesperación los ojos de este, pero Ranma le evita mirando hacia un lado -¡mírame Ranma!- el chico se obliga assí mismo a observarla sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón -tu me lo prometiste... esta es una broma... ¡¿verdad?!... una muy pesada broma...-

Ella se lleva sus manos hacia su rostro cubriéndolo para no mostrar las lágrimas que comienzan a caer -¡tu me lo... prometiste!-

-Akane...- Ranma la sigue mirando, no se atrevía ni siquiera a tocarla por el estado en que la veía, su alma se hacía pedazos con esa imagen -son... son órdenes-

-¡¿Ah...?!- Akane alza su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos claros de Ranma -¡¿son órdenes?!-

-Yo...- el chico ya no sabía que responder -si, son órdenes, debo partir mañana een la noche y yo...-

Ranma no pudo terminar cuando recibió la sonora bofetada de su prometida, el chico sorprendido se lleva su mano hacia su roja mejilla sin poder pensar en nada.

-¡ÓRDENES!- gritó Akane llorando mientras corría a la casa -¡¿y por tus estúpidas órdenes dejas de lado la promesa que me hiciste de quedarte a mi lado?!-

-¡AKANE!- Ranma alzó su voz desesperado -¡yo no puedo elegir, no tengo opción!!- pero ella entra corriendo a la casa sin siquiera escucharle.

Ranma se quedó en absoluto silencio, camina lentamente hasta llegar al borde de la pileta en el jardín. Los minutos corren mientras el joven observa su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Ranma... ¡¿cómo es posible que no sepas decir las cosas con más tacto?!- la molesta voz de Belenus le despierta de sus pensamientos.

-¡Como si fuera tan fácil tratándose de Akane!- el chico se veía realmente molesto -¡además no es mi culpa todo esto!-

-¡Tampoco la mía, ni la de Lord Frei, ni la de nadie, pero es así!- dijo con severidad el capitán -además yo no recuerdo haberme despedido de un soldado tan quejumbroso que lloriquea solo porque el destino le ha puesto a prueba... ¡¿dónde quedó aquel soldado valiente que no temía a nada y que podía luchar contra la misma muerte con una gran sonrisa en sus labios?!- Belenus aparece a unos pasos de Ranma parándose a su lado, al igual que el chico fija su mirada en el reflejo de su imagen en la fuente.

-Murió con la señora Kimiko en el pasado...- murmuró Ranma con una gran tristeza en sus palabras tristeza.

Belenus suspira cansado -será mejor que dejes de quejarte y les avises a los demás, solo les queda un día y supongo que querrán disfrutarlo con sus nuevos amigos y la amable familia Tendo-

-¡¿Y usted capitán?!- preguntó Ranma recién saliendo de su estado de amargura para observar a Belenus con curiosidad -¡¿no les va a decir que...?!-

-¡NO!- le interrumpió inesperadamente el capitán -no debes decirles que me encuentro aquí en Midgar-

Ranma le observa sin poder entender el porque, pero antes de poder abrir su boca para preguntar Belenus continúa -han ocurrido cosas terribles en Asgard, hemos perdido algunos hombres gracias a algunos ataques en la misma ciudad del Valhala-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el chico se olvida de todo fijando su mirada en el serio rostro de Belenus -¡¿EN EL VALHALA... PERO COMO?!-

-No me lo preguntes, algunas pequeñas fuerzas de Hel se han aparecido durante las últimas noches acechando y atacando por traición a algunos escuadrones einjergars, aunque fueron detenidos rápidamente muchos escaparon tan misteriosamente como aparecieron... y hemos perdido a varios de nuestros mejores hombres gracias a sus ataques cobardes- las últimas palabras del capitán se escucharon con verdadera ira, Ranma se dio cuenta de ellas y un frío recorrió su espalda.

-Capitán... no me diga que...- Ranma se veía asustado -¿acaso alguno de los nuestros...?-

-Shaka...- fue lo único que dijo Belenus con tal dureza que el chico sintió un vació en su estómago. Su mente recuerda en ese momento al fuerte y valeroso Shaka Ishkoo, quien fuera el segundo al mando de los Dragones Rojos. Como siempre contaba en las reuniones después de las escandalosas cenas, Shaka había sido un esclavo, pero que fue comprado y dejado en libertad por su señor Saladino durante las cruzadas. Tal nobleza le impresionó y se quedó al lado de su señor hasta la muerte como uno de sus mejores soldados.

Ranma recuerda como Shaka amaba la justicia y siempre recordaba las enseñanzas de su señor Saladino, el más noble de los hombres de Arabia. Y ahora Shaka se había ido, había muerto por segunda vez y su alma al fin podría descansar con los suyos para siempre.

-Pero como... no es posible...- dice sin pensar el chico aún en estado de Shock -el es muy fuerte... el no pudo ser derrotado por unos malditos demonios...-

-Murió como un héroe, pero no fue un demonio quien terminó con él... si no un traidor- dijo Belenus sin poder ocultar su ira, pues Shaka no solo fue su mejor hombre sino también su amigo durante varios siglos en Asgard.

-¡¿UN TRAIDOR?!- se preguntó Ranma.

-Un einjergar que estaba dirigiendo el grupo de demonios- dijo Belenus alzando su vista al cielo con preocupación -creo que tu ya lo conoces mejor que yyo...-

-no... no él...- dijo Ranma con una mezcla de ira y desconcierto, la sombra que aparece en sus pesadillas constantemente cada noche, la imagen de la muerte que provoco la caída de Alvheim y la muerte de los padres de Iris, y ahora era el asesino de uno de sus compañeros -¡AVARI!-

-Y no fue el único einjergar que se vio entre las tropas enemigas, creemos que esos traidores le abrieron la pasada a las fuerzas de Hel a través de los muros de Asgard, pero no tenemos pruebas, ni siquiera sabemos quienes son pues huyeron después de la batalla- el capitán suspira cansado sentándose en la roca al lado de la pileta -son tiempos oscuros Ranma... muy oscuros, Lord Odin y el resto de los Aesirs han tomado medidas drásticas...-

Ranma finalmente se relaja un poco pensando más claramente las palabras de su capitán -las cosas no están bien... ¿verdad?-

Belenus le observa con seriedad -han declarado ley marcial en el Valhala-

Pero el chico no entiende que quieren decir esas palabras y solo le observa confundido.

-Eso significa que hay un orden militar, todas las entradas y salidas a la ciudad son estrictamente vigiladas, hay tropas en las calles y se ha impuesto un estricto control al interior de los mismos escuadrones einjergars...- agregó Belenus explicando la situación a su ignorante soldado.

-Pero no encuentro que sea tan malo, ¿o si?- se preguntó el chico rascándose la cabeza al recordar que siempre veía soldados en las calles del Valhala, creyó con inocencia que no podía ser mucha la diferencia a su estado actual.

Belenus sonrío con amargura -no ha habido ley marcial desde la gran guerra... desde la gran guerra en la cual Midgar fue atacada por Hel-

Ranma saltó por la impresión -¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡¿así de mal?!-

-Así de mal, como en los tiempos de Narami a quien tu ya debes de conocer...- Belenus sonríe de manera acusadora hacia el chico, este solo mira en otra dirección evitándole. Belenus ya sabía por Lord Frei todo lo que había sufrido su heredero durante la batalla con Eggther, ya estaba bastante impresionado que ese simple chico frente a él fuera capaz de semejantes hazañas y no deja de preguntarse hasta donde podrá llegar.

-Lord Frei me dijo que algo así sucedería...- habló pausadamente el pobre y confundido Ranma -él me dijo que algo malo iba a ocurrir, se veía preocupado pero yo no lo noté-

Ranma levanta su vista para encontrarse con la seria y preocupada mirada de Belenus -¿no hay otra forma?-

Belenus solo negó con su cabeza ante la pregunta sin esperanzas del chico.

-Ya veo... no quiero ir...- dijo finalmente el ahora joven einjergar -pero no quiero que suceda lo mismo con la tierra que en los tiempos de Narami, ya vi morir a la señora Kimiko y no quiero que le suceda nada malo a Akane-

Ranma se voltea lentamente para mirar hacia la ventana de su prometida, la luz ahora estaba encendida y supuso que ella se encontraría en su habitación -capitán, le prometo que le diré a los demás, pero debo arreglar algo primero...-

En los labios de Belenus se dibuja una sonrisa que por un instante pareciera borrar el cansancio de su rostro.

Akane se encuentra tirada sobre su cama llorando -¡TONTO!.... ¡tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto...!-

-¡Hey Akane eso es injusto!- la chica detiene su gemir, lentamente se levanta de la cama para observar a su prometido con una triste mirada sentado en el borde de su ventana -¡no tienes porque echarme la culpa!-

Akane se sienta con una mirada aún más triste que la de su prometido -ya lo se... es que no sabía como desquitarme...-

Ambos suspiran a la vez, eso hizo que Akane sonriera levemente -¡¿por qué nunca las cosa salen bien cuando se trata de nosotros?!-

-No lo se... la verdad que no lo se- responde el chico en el mismo tono suave y decaído -pero si algo te puedo decir es que desde que llegué a esta casa nunca me he aburrido...-

-Y desde que llegaste nunca me he vuelto a sentir sola, no importando los problemas y las peleas entre nosotros...- dijo Akane mirando el piso.

Ranma parpadea sorprendido al escucharle, pero una sonrisa aparece en su rostro -se te olvidan los raptos, las pociones venenosas, los hechizos chinos, los rivales y las prometidas...-

-Las maldiciones, las competencias, los malentendidos...- Akane fue la que continúo la frase del chico.

-Si, tienes razón creo que traigo los problemas a donde quiera que vaya...- agregó el joven algo sentido -¡todo es mi maldita culpa como siempre!-

Akane ríe ahora sorprendiéndole -¡¿qué es tan gracioso?!-

-Es que tu... bueno es raro aún verte tan humilde y aceptando la culpa...- la chica se levanta de la cama y tomando las manos del chico le arrastra hacia el interior -¿no puedes hacer nada para quedarte?-

La pregunta seria de la chica le deja sin palabras, -vamos Ranma, ¿como es que no puedes elegir que hacer?, ¡tu no eres un einjergar o como quiera que se llamen, tu eres un mortal!-

-Akane...- la chica guarda silencio ante las palabras del joven -¿te acuerdas lo que te conté del pasado?-

Ella asiente calmadamente con algo de temor -sobre mi madre...-

-Pero recuerda también lo que te dije sobre tus antepasados- Ranma se sienta en la cama inclinando su rostro en forma cansada -algo malo va a ocurrir en el otro mundo, y si eso pasa también la tierra sería afectada, por eso debo partir, debo cuidar de que nada malo suceda...-

-¡Pero que podrías hacer tu Ranma!- Akane alzó su voz con desesperación -¡deja de creerte tan importante, el que tu vayas no hará la diferencia es problema de ellos!-

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba... hasta que Lord Frei me enseño que...- Ranma levanta su rostro para mirar a la chica -él dios al que sirvo, el señor de los Dragones Rojos, él me dijo que un día algo malo iba a suceder, y que entonces uno debía de tomar su lugar...-

Akane le mira confundida sin entender una palabra de lo que Ranma le quería decir, él se levanta de la cama y camina hasta quedar frente a la puerta -Akane, tu siempre fuiste la que ayudabas a otros no importando quienes fueran, mientras que yo era solo un egoísta que no hacía nada que no fuese para mi mismo...-

Ella le observa aún sin entender nada, pero mueve su cabeza lentamente como queriendo negar lo que él decía de si mismo.

El chico recuerda aquella conversación que tuvo con Lord Frei en el pasado, no importando cuán doloroso fuera tenía razón. También recordó cuando Belenus le enseño el significado del verdadero honor y el verdadero deber, totalmente distinto a aquel concepto egoísta que le mostrara su padre.

-El universo...- dijo Ranma -todos los seres del universo deben cuidar de él, cuando el destino me llame diciendo que es mi turno... ¡¿qué haré?!-

Akane queda sorprendida de la forma tan profunda en que habla aquel chico, nunca pensó que había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ella debería de sentirse feliz de verlo tan maduro y responsable pero no podía, porque ese cambio le podía costar el hombre a quien amaba.

Ranma ríe en forma bastante alegre dejando confundida a la chica -no lo podía entender cuando me lo dijo...- el chico se lleva sus manos detrás de su nuca -pero ahora lo entiendo... Lord Frei... ahora lo entiendo...-

Sin decir más Ranma con una extraña mirada en sus ojos abre la puerta de la habitación y se retira sin mirar hacia atrás -ahora lo entiendo...- se le escuchaba murmurar aún por los pasillos.

-¡¿Vamos a regresar?!- Méril exclama aún con los palillos en la mano sin poder contener su sorpresa -¡¿pero como, cuando, acaso ya recibiste alguna noticia de Asgard?!- el chico intenta respirar y mantener la calma pero no puede.

-¡GEEZ! Méril si ya sabías que tendríamos que volver... no hagas un escándalo...- Rashell lentamente baja el volumen de su voz terminando casi en un susurro.

Nabiki solo le observa fijamente, su rostro era inexpresivo, nadie podría saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Soun comienza a llorar como acostumbra mientras se abraza de su amigo Genma -¡Ranma se va, nunca nuestras familias se unirán!-

-¡Pero Hijo tu no puedes marcharte ahora!- la señora Nodoka se veía terriblemente amargada -¡no, eso no puede ser!-

-¿Pero por que papá Ranma tiene que irse?- Iris se acerca y abraza las piernas del joven y bastante triste Ranma, el chico la levanta en sus brazos tomándola con cariño -yo no quiero que te vayas, yo no quiero...-

-Iris...- murmura el chico intentando sonreír pero todos en la mesa daban signos de tristeza.

-Así que recibiste órdenes de Asgard y yo no...- se quejaba la chica Valkiria, que se encontraba también con una melancólica mirada pero no era por la misma razón de los chicos.

-Ranma... ¿no quieres una tasa de té?- Kasumi sale al paso sirviéndoles a todos para intentar calmar los ánimos, pero entre el doloroso llanto de madre de la señora Nodoka y los nada confortables llantos de Soun y Genma no hacían un ambiente ideal.

Ranma aprovechó el momento dado por Kasumi para sentarse junto a sus serios amigos y comenzar a explicar con más clama lo que sucedía, y así intentar calmar a su familia.

-¡Ranma no puedes irte!- exclamó Soun -¡¿que hay de tu compromiso con mi niñña Akane?!-

-¡Debes quedarte y cumplir con tu honor!- Genma se levanta empuñando su mano hacia su hijo -¡o si no...!-

-¡¿o si no que... "papá"?!- la forma en que le nombró Ranma fue tan fría y precisa, junto con esa mirada llena de rabia que Genma se sentó rápidamente asustado sin continuar con su frase.

-¡Pero hijo!- exclamó Nodoka después de saber que su valiente y varonil hijo debe cumplir con su honor -no.... ¿no hay forma de arreglar lo del trato de tu padre?-

-Lo siento mamá, además no creo que el quiera tomar mi lugar...- las miradas se fueron nuevamente hacia Genma pero este estaba convertido en Panda jugando con una pelota.

-SOY UN PANDA- decía el cartel en una de sus garras.

-¡GEEZ!- exclamó Rashell cansado.

-A veces es útil eso de transformarse- agregó Méril.

-¡Hombres!... son todos unos cobardes- murmuraba por debajo Nina.

Millia entra en el salón con mucha tranquilidad, pero se podía ver en sus ojos aún las marcas del llanto -yo... yo no quisiera dejar este mundo, es tan distinta mi vida aquí que en Asgard... no es por Lord Frei, el siempre nos respeto. Pero las hadas en Asgard somos ciudadanos de segunda... aquí es tan distinto...-

-Al igual que los einjergars...- agregó apesadumbrado Méril.

Rashell solo dio un corto sorbo de té, pero de reojo vio a Nabiki y esta rápidamente vuelve su vista hacia el frente evitándole como si no le importara en lo más mínimo ese asunto.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio en la sala, hasta que Ranma habló nuevamente llamando la atención de todos.

-En primer lugar no nos iremos todos, Millia y Nina se quedaran como doncellas al cuidado de Iris y de Akane- las palabras de Ranma provocaron la rápida reacción de la valkiria.

-¡¡¡COMO ES ESO DE NO REGRESAR!!!- ya había tomado a Ranma por el cuello de su camisa -¡NO CREAS QUE OBEDECERÉ ALGO COMO ESO!-

-Ranma con toda tranquilidad se apoya bien en sus piernas levantándose en una noble postura que hizo retroceder aún a Nina.

-Se parece al capitán- pensó a chica algo atemorizada por la terrible mirada de Ranma.

-¡Son órdenes!- dijo secamente el chico.

Nina se vio nerviosa -¿de... de Asgard?-

-No mías... ¿desafiaras al comandante en jefe?- la voz de Ranma se escuchó firme, tanto que sus amigos y su familia guardaron silencio sintiendo la tensión entre ellos -el requerimiento de fuerzas en Asgard es de einjergars, tu sigues bajo mi voluntad dama Nina, Valkiria de los Dragones Rojos y espero que lo recuerdes-

Ahora la valkiria retrocedió unos pasos asustada sin saber que responder, la forma en que había actuado era la de su capitán Belenus.

-Así se hará, me quedaré en Midgar cuidando de la princesa Motvidnir... y de Akane Tendo la descendiente de Narami...- Nina se sentó lentamente aún algo confundida mientras los chicos le observan sorprendida. Soun, Genma y sus familia no entendieron a que se referían con Akane y eso de la descendiente de una tal Narami, pero mejor no preguntaron al ver que el momento no era el indicado.

-¡Bien!- dijo Ranma relajando su postura, ahora parecía el Ranma que todos conocían -¿alguna otra objeción?-

Pero esa pregunta no tuvo respuesta -entonces debemos prepararnos para maññana a la media noche, será la hora de retirada de Midgar... y roguemos a los dioses regresar pronto- Ranma se sienta aún ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. El chico da un largo suspiro antes de disfrutar de la tasa de té que le había servido Kasumi amablemente.

-Ranma...- Kasumi llama la atención de este -¿se lo dijiste a Akane?-

El chico solo asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Y como está ella?- preguntó con su habitual amabilidad, pero el chico solo se queda en silencio inclinando su rostro con dolor.

-¡DEMONIOS!... lo último que quisiera ahora es separarme de Akane, ¡y menos irme sabiendo que esta molesta conmigo!- pensaba Ranma en es momento -¡si tan solo me comprendiera...!-

El chico sigue tomando de su té lentamente, en la mesa ya no había más risa ni conversación. Solo uno que otro murmullo de vez en cuando como si nadie quisiese interrumpir aquel sagrado silencio.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes de Asgard recuerda en aquella mesa momentos vividos en su estancia en Nerima.

Rashell se levanta de la mesa agradeciendo las atenciones, y antes de retirarse dio un rápida mirada hacia Nabiki en la cual expresó una mezcla de sentimientos.

Nabiki se levanta después de él diciendo que se encuentra cansada.

Nodoka se lleva a Iris a su habitación, pues suponía que Akane no estaría en condiciones de cuidar de ella esa noche.

Soun y Genma se retiraron juntos aún llorando su mala suerte pues sin decirlo abiertamente, en su habitual pesimismo se comportaban como si Ranma se fuera para siempre.

-No quieres irte.... ¿verdad Méril?- preguntó Ranma sin observarle.

Méril solo inclina su rostro -voy a patrullar, aunque estemos en Midgar nunca se sabe...-

Y así el chico se retira dejando solo a su amigo, Kasumi retira la mesa mientras Ranma que le había ayudado al ver que no quedaba nadie más se termina sentando en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡¿Estás seguro que no deseas nada Ranma?!- Kasumi se veía bastante preocupada por el chico.

-No nada, solo necesito pensar un poco... es todo- Ranma se queda en silencio sintiendo los pasos de Kasumi alejándose de la cocina -¡MALDICIÓN!- exclamó con toda su ira liberando aquella tensión que tenía desde la tarde -¡porque!...-

El joven apoya su cabeza en sus brazos recostándose sobre la mesa, mantener esa firmeza frente a todos le había dejado agotado, pero no podía mostrase como antes reclamando por todo, no tenía ese derecho. Si el flaqueaba no habría nadie que impusiera el orden... si el no lo hacía...

-¡¿Acaso no tengo derecho de ser feliz?!-

_**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**_

_**FIN DE LA PARTE SEGUNDA**_

Noham: está parte segunda quedó con un cierto sentimiento de tristeza, parece que no todo es color de rosa... ya, ya se que es el capítulo final de esta primera entrega de Crónicas, ¿acaso no les gusta la emoción?... está bien, no me miren así. Lo prometido aquí está, la última parte de este último capítulo de esta primera saga de Crónicas de Asgard, ¡Que lo disfruten!

Rashell se encuentra solo en el jardín, su mirada estaba puesta en las hermosas estrellas que coronan el firmamento.

-¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo mercenario?- Nabiki con una seria mirada de brazos cruzados se aparece detrás del chico.

-No tengo porqué decírtelo, señorita timadora- ambos se quedan en completo silencio por unos minutos.

-Creo que es mejor así- dijo finalmente Nabiki en su acostumbrado y frío tono de voz -tu por tu camino y yo por el mío, sin compromisos, sin problemas...-

-Sin sufrimientos, pero sin la capacidad de ser verdaderamente felices- agregó Rashell sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

-¡Tu fuiste el que no quiso que nuestra relación fuera algo real!- reclamó bastante molesta la chica -no puedo creer que yo me enamorara de alguien tan egoísta como tu-

Rashell se queda mudo escuchando la forma tan tranquila y seria que tenía Nabiki para confesar sus sentimientos.

-Pensé que sentías algo por mi Kandurias, me imagine que al fin había encontrado a un hombre digno de mi confianza pero... resultó ser solo un jueguito mientras estabas aquí...- Nabiki inclina su rostro con algo de tristeza -no puedo creer que haya caído con un juego tan antiguo... quizás cuantas cayeron antes que yo, puedes sentirte orgulloso de eso mercenario-

Rashell lentamente baja su vista escuchando las palabras de la chica.

-Por lo menos debo agradecer que no siguieras con tus mentiras, tus atenciones hacia mi, tus comentarios siempre halagándome...- Nabiki poco a poco abandona su máscara de frialdad dejando ver el dolor en su mirada -que no pasarás nuestra relación a algo más real. Porque mi sufrimiento si habría sido...-

-¡¿Tu crees que estaba jugando contigo?!- las palabras de Rashell interrumpieron a la chica -yo no quería conquistarte o algo así, yo solo quería... soñar... soñar que podía ser feliz pero me equivoqué-

-¿Por qué resulto que yo era una chica fría y manipuladora?- preguntó con resentimiento ella.

-Porque es imposible para mi quedarme en Midgar por más tiempo, porque sabía que un día tendría que irme y a diferencia de mi amigo Ranma quizás no pueda regresar... aunque lo desee con todo mi corazón- Rashell se voltea lentamente para mirar a Nabiki se encuentra a unos metros de él.

-Mi vida fue horrible, por amor al dinero me convertí en un sucio mercenario asesino... un villano. En un principio el dinero era por una buena causa, quería salir de la pobreza en la que había vivido mi familia pero...- Rashell se detiene un momento suspirando -poco a poco el amor por las riquezas me transformó en un monstruo... hasta el día que apareció alguien que me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo-

Nabiki algo confundida no deja de escuchar a Rashell atentamente -al final logré comprender mi error, pero aún así tuve que pagar con mi vida por mis actos... sacrifique mi vida para salvar a la gente que iba a ser víctima del grupo de mercenarios al que pertenecía, y después tuve la oportunidad de una nueva vida en Asgard sirviendo a los dioses para enmendar mis pecados-

Rashell camina hasta acercarse a Nabiki, ella no deja de mirarle algo nerviosa -¿o sea que quieres enseñarme que no debo pensar solo en el dinero?-

-Ese es un punto, pero lo más importante es que debo devolverle a esa persona tan importante para mi un amuleto que me dio para la buena suerte cuando nos separamos- las palabras de Rashell hicieron eco en la mente de Nabiki.

-¿Esa persona importante para ti era una chica verdad?- a la pregunta de Nabiki Rashell asiente lentamente con su cabeza -¡¿y entonces me dices que nunca tuvisste otra intención conmigo más que solo hacer de buen samaritano y enseñarme lo mala que es mi vida?!-

Ella se mostró herida, pero una extraña risa aparece en sus labios -que ilusa, siempre pensé que sentías algo por mi. En un principio creí que era un juego, después lo tomé en serio porque... eres el primer chico que me buscaba por mi, no preguntando por mi hermana o por otras cosas, solo por mi. Hiciste cosas por mi, jamás nadie había hecho eso antes... creó que malinterprete tus intenciones-

Rashell sin escucharla busca debajo de su camisa sacando un pequeña medalla de plata colgada por una vieja cinta de cuero. En ella había una inscripción y el dibujo de una mujer.

-Puedo entenderlo, no te culpo mercenario... pero debería darte las gracias porque hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan halagada y querida... fue un sentimiento agradable aunque solo fuese una mentira- seguía hablando Nabiki pero Rashell no le escuchaba mirando la medalla en sus manos.

Pero Rashell estalla en sonoras carcajadas dejando muda a la chica -¡GEEZ! Nabiki... ¿podrías dejarme hablar?, ya sabes esa mala costumbre que tienes pensar demasiado podría hacerte pasar una mala jugada... ¡¿no podrías por un momento dejar de pensar tanto y solo escucharme?!-

Rashell camina hasta quedar frente a Nabiki, y con su mano levanta la de la chica dejando en su palma la hermosa medalla -este grabado es de la diosa Frigg, esposa de Odin, es para la buena suerte-

Nabiki observa la hermosa medalla de plata -es hermosa... debe valer una fortuna....-

Rashell suspira cansado ante el comentario de la chica -si lo es, pero lo más importante es que al fin se lo regreso a su dueña...-

Nabiki levanta una ceja sorprendida -¡¿a que te refieres?!-

-Yo pensé que solo era coincidencia, que era un mero parecido pero...- el deja de sonreír mirando a la chica con detenimiento -cuando los seres humanos mueren, sus almas pueden tener distintos destinos. Algunos van a engrosar las filas de Hel como sus esbirros, otros son escogidos por los dioses para su eterna labor en el combate contra el mal. Pero normalmente los humanos descansan en su propio mundo aparte de Asgard o simplemente vuelven al ciclo regresando a la vida, especialmente si dejaron algo pendiente...-

Nabiki intenta entender a lo que se refiere, hasta que un rayo de lucidez cruza su mente -¿yo...?- se pregunta mirando la medalla.

-Si, tu...- Rashell camina en dirección de la casa -la mujer que tanto ame, la única que me sacó del mundo de oscuridad donde vivía, la que me dio esa medalla para cuidar de mi y por la cual sacrifique mi vida sin poder estar jamás juntos...- el chico suspira cansado dándole la espalda a una incrédula Nabiki

-Creo que estará mejor con su dueña, yo ya no puedo estar contigo. Aunque no me creas nada de lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, yo sé que eres la misma persona que conocí en el pasado, al principio lo sospeche, pero durante la pelea con Eggther en que casi pierdo la vida me di cuenta que era cierto- Rashell sonríe con tristeza -aunque no recuerdes nada debes saber que tanto en el pasado como ahora te sigo amando, y es por eso que no quise seguir dándote ilusiones pues sabía que tendría que marcharme. Además tienes una nueva vida y yo estoy muerto... eso lo hace aún más difícil... ¡¿no lo crees así?!-

Rashell entra a la casa dejando sola a la confundida, impactada y triste Nabiki, ella mira el resplandor de su medalla cuando una extraña imagen viene a su mente.

"-¡IGNUS, IGNUS!- una chica de pelo algo corto y café, con un simple vestido de campesina en tonos verdes se acerca a un joven que viste ropas algo viejas, el estaba a la entrada de una rústica cabaña puliendo su armadura.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!- preguntó cansado el chico -si crees que vas sacarme más monedas de oro con tus estúpidos chantajes puedes olvidarlo...-

Pero la chica sonríe con malicia -¡acabas de romperle el corazón a una joven doncella!... ¡¿qué crees que haría mi papá cuando sepa que me has deshonrado?!-

-¡GEEZ! ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO!- Ignus salta de la impresión -¡¿que yo que?!-

La chica ríe alegremente al ver la cara de su amigo -¡solo bromeo, además sería incapaz de chantajearte!-

El chico solo la observa furioso -vamos no te pongas así Ignus, sabes que no me gusta verte enojado, me recuerdas cuando eras un mercenario y eso no es muy agradable... prométeme que no importa lo que suceda tu siempre vas a sonreír... no importa que tan difícil sea la situación o el problema siempre tendrás una sonrisa como las que me gustan... ¡vamos prométemelo!-

-¡NOOOO!- gritó enojada la chica -¡ni sueñes que te dejaré solo Ignus, no me iré sin ti!-

-¡Debes hacerlo!- Ignus y la chica discuten acaloradamente mientras la gente del pequeño pueblo corre llevando sus cosas hacia el barco, su único escape de las tropas mercenarias de los Touni que se acercan.

-No hay guerreros en el pueblo, yo los conozco, yo puedo detenerlos lo suficiente como para que salgan de aquí- respondió Ignus desesperado -¡no me vengas ahora con esos cuentos de niña dispuesta a darlo todo por su amado, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no me ayudarías en nada!... es la única forma-

La chica se queda en silencio, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡Lo siento, pero no hay otra forma!- dijo Ignus dejando caer sus hombros -si no los detengo no podrán huir a tiempo. Usare el bosque para confundirlos, tengo trampas puestas que me ayudaran y además...-

-Eso no es suficiente, te matarán de todos modos, son demasiados- responde la chica con frialdad -pero si yo te ayudo, si yo pudiese...-

-No, tu pueblo te necesita, como hija del jefe no puedo dejarte morir, tu padre se desmoronaría y no habría quien dirigiera a la gente... además que te amo demasiado para dejarte morir conmigo...- Ignus no pudo terminar cuando la chica le da un apasionado beso -entiendo...- le dijo cuando se separaaron -pero lleva esto...-

La chica se saca de su cuello una hermosa medalla plateada atada a una cinta de cuero -te dará suerte, y te protegerá... y... ¡porque es tan difícil!- la chica no aguanta más y se arroja a los brazos de Ignus -esto no está pasando, íbamos a casarnos... ¡no es justo!-

-Nada es justo...- responde Ignus con dolor mientras sostiene en sus brazos el cuerpo de su prometida, a la vez que con una mano libre levanta la medalla colgando del lienzo de cuero, admirando su plateado resplandor -nada es justo... nada es justo...- "

-Nada es justo...- repite Nabiki mientras observa la medalla de plata colgar del lienzo de cuero -Ignus... Rashell...- murmuró finalmente antes de que ese rostro frío e inexpresivo rompiera en llanto -Rashell...-

_****** CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD ******_

_**PARTE 3: "LA ÚLTIMA  
BATALLA POR MIDGAR" **_

Méril camina por las calles de Nerima, a pesar de que ya cenaron en casa aún no era muy tarde para la ciudad hacia donde se dirigía, pues por alguna extraña razón no quería el silencio, sino el ruido del centro de Nerima.

-No debería quejarme- dice para si el chico -después de todo pude disfrutar el haber tenido una gran familia-

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que al doblar en una esquina venía alguien de frente corriendo.

Ambos chocaron ruidosamente cayendo al suelo.

-¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención!- Méril se levanta de un salto ágilmente y le da la mano al desconocido, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver que el famoso sujeto era ella, una hermosa chica como de unos catorce o quince años al igual.

La chica se levanta también sorprendida de ver al joven, ella usaba una falda café claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un suelto suéter que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura y sus mangas casi le cubrían sus manos de un color crema con una larga bufanda amarilla algo suelta que se sostiene atada con un nudo sobre uno de sus hombros dejando caer sus largos extremos uno por en frente y otro por detrás.

Sus ojos negros como la noche y profundos de mirada algo soñadora, pelo igual de negro y brilloso que caía suelto y algo desordenado hasta la altura de su cintura le daban un toque de ingenuidad bastante peculiar, sin contar que sus facciones finas y algo peculiares le hacían verse bastante bonita a los ojos del joven Méril. Además de no ser muy alta de estatura siendo poco más baja que él.

-No... fue... mi intención...- repitió sin pensar Méril observando a la chica frente a él.

Ella hace una leve reverencia -no... no hay problema...- decía algo nerviosa como si estuviese atrasada -¡debo irme!-

-¡Espera!- la voz de Méril no la detuvo, por alguna extraña razón ella corre dejándolo atrás -espera...-

Ella sigue corriendo -¡no puede ser, me perdí!- se quejaba bastante nerviosa -¡mi hermanas van a matarme!... ¡¿es que no puedo hacer nada bien?!-

Pero ella se detiene al ver en una solitaria calle un grupo de chicos de no muy buen parecer, era una pandilla.

-Eh... disculpen...- dijo bastante nerviosa ella -¿podrían decirme donde queda el Dojo Tendo?-

Pero el grupo de chicos con no muy buenos ojos la miran sonriendo -mira que preciosura, perdida y sola-

-¿Por qué no nos haces compañía lindura?- decía uno acercándose a la pequeña chica.

-Podrías divertirte mucho... ya sabes...- decía otro mientras la rodeaban, ella se veía más nerviosa aún.

-Yo no puedo, yo tengo que irme a casa y... necesito ubicar el Dojo Tendo- decía con algo de inocencia -¿ustedes saben donde se encuentra?-

La pandilla se mira entre si y comienzan a reír -vaya, no sabes lo que te pierdes nena, podríamos enseñarte un par de cosas- dijo uno con bastante maldad.

-Lo siento en verdad lo siento- dijo la chica con su suave -pero debo irme, si no saben donde está el Dojo disculpen las molestias que les cause...-

Ella se preparaba para irse cuando dos de los jóvenes le cerraron el paso riendo, al voltear nuevamente ve que todos ellos la rodean en forma amenazadora -déjenme pasar, por favor, tengo prisa...-

Quiso pasar evitándolos pero el mayor de los chicos le toma la muñeca sosteniéndosela con demasiado fuerza -¡aún no entiendes! ¿verdad?, nos divertiremos quieras o no...-

Todos ellos reían mientras la chica se muestra confundida -ustedes no son buenas personas...-

Con el comentario tan ingenuo de la chica ellos rieron aún más -creo que será bueno enseñarle un par de cosas a esta niña- dijo otro , -no te arrepentirás mocosa...- dijo uno alto que no dejaba de verla con ojos libidinosos.

-¡Suéltenme por favor!- insistía ella sin poder liberarse de su agresor, le estaba lastimando la muñeca al sostenérsela con tanta fuerza en forma tan brusca.

-No es bueno que molesten así a una chica, ¿acaso sus madres no les enseñaron nada?- Méril estaba de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos mirando al grupo con molestia -será mejor que la sueltes antes de que me enoje, no me gusta golpear a la gente, no es mi estilo pero si insisten tendré que hacerlo-

Su voz parecía ser más de aburrimiento que de rabia al mirar a la pandilla de unos doce o trece jóvenes vestidos con jeans y chaquetas o uniformes escolares bastante desordenados que contrastaba con el uniforme del Furinkan que usaba Méril, perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

La chica aprovechando la distracción de su opresor se suelta de este y corre hasta llegar a Méril -yo... yo...-

-No te preocupes- le responde Méril al ver que ella no sabía que decir algo nerviosa -no es tu culpa que ellos te molesten, son así de estúpidos de nacimiento y no se puede arreglar- recién entonces se notó el enojo de Méril al decir con verdadero desprecio esa ofensa -solo quédate detrás de mi-

La chica asiente sin decir nada, pero ahora se veía preocupada por él -son muchos...- murmuró nerviosa.

La pandilla reacciona mirando al chico furioso -¡¿quién diablos te crees que eres?!- preguntó el que parecía ser el líder, lo jóvenes se acercan al chico amenazadoramente sacando puñeras y cuchillas de sus bolsillos.

-No crees que le daré mi nombre a unos cobardes como ustedes...- dijo con una gran calma el chico sin dejar de sonreír-

-¡AHORA VERÁS!- la pandilla se arroja contra Méril, este solo les espera mientras a sus espaldas la asustada chica se preparaba reuniendo sus manos con un leve resplandor azul en ellas.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- varios pandilleros vuelan contra el muro por los golpes del joven Méril -¡EHHH!- otro se arrastra por el suelo varios metros -¡NOOOOO!- así uno tras otro fueron siendo derribados a un solo golpe del más pequeño de los einjergars quien ni siquiera transpiró con el ejercicio.

La chica detiene sorprendida lo que estaba haciendo desapareciendo la luz azulada de sus manos -¡él no es un humano normal!-

-¡Y eso que Ranma solo nos dio un par de lecciones de artes marciales!- sonrió el pequeño -¡agradezcan que no tengo mi arma conmigo!-

Frente a Méril que nuevamente tenía sus manos en los bolsillos estaba tirada toda la pandilla, algunos inconscientes y otros quejándose por la fuerza de los golpes que recibieron.

-Creo que estás perdida- dijo finalmente el chico al mirar a su extraña y silenciosa protegida.

La chica nerviosamente intenta responder cuando ve los profundos ojos de Méril y su agradable sonrisa quedándose un momento en silencio -¡¿sucede algo malo?!-

-¡¿AH?!- le chica despierta de sus pensamientos algo sonrojada -tu... tu eres una buena persona...-

Méril sonríe algo confundido al ver la extraña actitud de la chica -Eh... será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa...-

Akane entra en la cocina, sus ojos se veían irritados por tanto llorar, después de pensarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que realmente no era culpa de Ranma, pero le tenía preocupada la forma en que se lo tomó su prometido.

-¡¿Ranma?!- la chica se pregunta al ver a Ranma sentado y recostado sobre sus brazos durmiendo apaciblemente sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Ella tuvo intenciones de despertarlo pero se arrepintió al extender su mano hacia él, lo único que hizo fue acariciar con ternura su cabello parada a su lado.

-Porque tiene que ser tan difícil... ¿porque tienes que irte ahora?- Akane recuerda los días cuando no sabía donde se encontraba su prometido, la angustia y el dolor.

Sin hacer ruido ella mueve otra silla y se sienta al lado de su prometido abrazándolo, cierra sus ojos intentando sentir la respiración y la fragancia del chico -como quisiera que estuviésemos así para siempre, que tu no tuvieras que irte...-

Ranma aún durmiendo cambia ese gesto de preocupación por uno de paz y felicidad mientras da un largo y placentero suspiro.

-¡Bien, ahora estamos en el centro de Nerima!- dijo más animado Méril guiando a la chica -desde aquí te debería ser fácil encontrar el camino a tu casa... ¿o no?-

Se quedó en silencio al notar el rostro confundido de la chica mirando a su alrededor, recién entonces se percató de las facciones de su hermoso rostro -debes de ser extranjera, quizás llegaste hace poco...-

-Si... algo así- responde ella nerviosamente, pero su atención estaba puesta en la ciudad a su alrededor. A diferencia de la zona residencial el centro de Nerima estaba en pleno auge esa noche, sus tiendas abiertas y los restaurantes en el mejor momento de la noche. La gente camina llenando las calles la mayoría con la intención de divertirse.

-Rayos... eso lo hace más difícil- Méril se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente despeinándose aún más su ya desordenado pelo.

La chica sonríe alegremente al ver la cara de Méril -¿sucede algo malo?- pregunta él confundido.

-Es que te ves muy tierno cuando te pones nervioso...- respondió ella con inocencia.

-Ah... bueno... como... como tu digas...- Méril se había sonrojado notoriamente.

Caminaron un rato hasta que encontraron una plaza, muchas parejas venían a ese lugar. Méril se sienta en una banca algo nervioso al notar la gran cantidad de parejas que habían por todos lados, sabiendo que el también estaba solo con una chica a su lado.

-¡¿no tienes frío?!- preguntó algo nervioso el joven, pues ella solo tenía esa bufanda y su suéter se veía demasiado delgado.

-No... gracias...- ella se había olvidado de todo, pues no dejaba de admirar el lugar que le rodeaba, como si lo viera por primera vez -este lugar es muy hermoso... me recuerda mucho a mi hogar-

-¡¿Tu hogar?!- pregunta el chico mirándola atentamente -¿de donde vienes?-

Ella se queda en silencio -yo... no quiero hablar de eso- abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa y algo sonrojada se queda mirando el suelo.

-A... yo no quise- dijo Méril.

-No.. no es tu culpa...- le interrumpe la chica.

-bueno pero si...- iba a hablar el joven pero la verdad no sabía que decir, algo extraño estaba sintiendo al ver a esa misteriosa chica.

-Es que...- ella de reojo observa al pensativo Méril, y también podía sentir cierta simpatía por aquel joven tan agradable y tan sorprendentemente fuerte para su imagen tan tranquila.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el sonido de un estómago vacío reclamando se hace sentir.

La chica se sonroja fuertemente con sus puños apretados sobre su falda e inclinando su rostro aún más por la vergüenza -yo lo siento...-

-No... no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo Méril -es mi culpa por hacerte recorrer media ciudad, de seguro debes estar hambrienta... ¿aceptas que te invite a comer algo?, pues creo que tampoco tienes dinero-

Ella quería negarse pero un nuevo quejarse de su estómago la dejó en silencio, Méril no aguantó las ganas de reír, pero no lo hacía con burla sino con simpatía -vamos no tengas miedo no soy una mala persona, tu mismo lo dijiste...-

La chica se ve indecisa, pero no podía negar que comer algo era una idea muy tentadora -esta... bien...-

-¡Perfecto!- Méril por alguna extraña razón se veía más animado que de costumbre -conozco un lugar perfecto, no es que quiera lucirme pero como acostumbro andar muchas horas solo, pues que me he pasado estudiando y comiendo en distintos lugares... ¡vamos!-

Méril se preparaba para caminar cuando siente la suave mano de la chica sosteniendo la suya -vamos...- repite la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-¡EHHHHH!- Méril se había puesto notoriamente rojo, pero mirando hacia el frente intentando distraerse comienza a caminar en una dirección conocida -por... por aquí-

Desde lo alto de una chimenea de una vieja fábrica dos siluetas se encuentran observando la iluminada ciudad de Nerima.

-¡Llegó la hora!- dijo seriamente Dex, dejando caer su capa blanca. Ella tenía puesto un vestido blanco con detalles grises y una armadura dorada que cubría solo sus hombros y antebrazos, su falda llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y sus botas cortas eran de un tono gris. En su cinturón cuelga una fina y delgada espada de esgrima. Ella parecía no tener más de veinte años, su pelo era largo de un hermoso dorado que se lo tomaba en una ancha trenza cayendo por su espalda hasta llegarle casi a las rodillas, y sus ojos profundamente negros que irradiaban paz y tranquilidad. Por último tenía un hermoso par de alas de mariposa transparentes excepto por los detalles dorados en ellas.

-¡Pero Nex no ha llegado!- Ex, la más enérgica de las tres hermanas hadas vestía unos pantalones anchos con zapatos livianos todo en color rojo con uno que otro detalle dorado, parecía una tenida árabe. Su cuerpo lo cubre un corta blusa que dejaba ver su abdomen, la cual era de manga corta también en rojo. Al igual que su hermanan llevaba partes de armaduras doradas que cubrían sus hombros y antebrazos y la larga, delgada y curva espada en su cintura. Su pelo era de un color castaño tomado en una cola de caballo que caía hasta la altura de su cintura con ojos negros iguales a los de su hermana, pero que irradiaban una gran determinación. Por último también tenía un par de alas en su espalda pero con detalles rojos.

-No podemos esperarla, sabes que ella no le gusta pelear, podremos hacerlo solas esta vez...- dijo Dex -después arreglaremos cuentas por su retraso-

Ex asiente y ambas estirando con gracia sus hermosas alas emprenden el vuelo cruzando el estrellado cielo de Nerima.

-Algo va a suceder...- dijo Happosai sentado de piernas cruzadas en el techo comiendo de un plato de ramen.

-Si... y no será nada agradable...- dijo Belenus también comiendo ramen al lado de Happosai.

-¿No los vas a ayudar Belenus?- preguntó con tranquilidad el maestro como si estuviese gozando de algún espectáculo.

-No... ellos pueden solos, además bastante trabajo tengo con vigilarte anciano- Belenus se muestra algo molesto al ver al sonriente maestro.

-¿No vas a estar enojado solo por lo que pasó esa vez?- se defendió Happosai -no le echarás la culpa a un pobre viejito como yo...-

Belenus suspira cansado -¿como fuiste a pensar que las puertas que encerraban a ese demonio escondían las prendas íntimas de la diosa Freiya?-

-¡Él me lo dijo!- se defendió furioso Happosai.

-Y un demonio le cree a otro demonio...- Belenus vuelve a tragar otra porción de ramen antes de seguir -no sabe anciano lo que nos costó detener a ese demonio que liberaste... debería de haberte encerrado con él-

-¡Eres un aguafiestas, igual que Ranma!- tanto el maestro como Belenus ríen con soltura recordando los viejos tiempos -si me hubiesen dicho que estaría comppartiendo una excelente ramen contigo viejo no lo habría creído...-

-Ni yo...- dijo Happosai -lástima que sigas siendo tan buen tipo como antes, nos divertiríamos mucho robando algunas...-

El maestro fue interrumpido por el fuerte golpe de Belenus que le enterró en el tejado, después el capitán volvió a su plato de ramen observando con algo de preocupación el cielo -no será una agradable despedida para ellos- pensó.

Ranma despierta exaltado, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Al levantarse se da cuenta que se había quedado dormido en la mesa de la cocina, y lo que más le impresiono fue notar que Akane dormía a su lado -Akane...-

Pero nuevamente tuvo esa extraña sensación que no le dejaba dormir, era como si algo le estuviese llamando, una débil voz que se escuchaba desde lejos. Hasta que finalmente recordó la sensación -¡EL DRAGÓN!-

Con sumo cuidado deja a Akane durmiendo apoyada en la mesa y se retira a toda velocidad hacia su habitación, al entrar se encuentra con su amigo Rashell mirando por la ventana.

Ranma no le presta mayor atención arrojando lejos su chaqueta mientras busca su uniforme -¡DEMONIOS RASHELL DEJA DE PENSAR Y MUÉVETE!-

Rashell reacciona viendo como su amigo rápidamente deja tirado el uniforme del Furinkan y se pone su uniforme de soldado -¡GEEZ! ¡¿sucede algo?!-

-No lo se... pero eso parece.... ¡vamos!- Ranma se termina de vestir con su flamante uniforme de los Dragones Rojos, su armadura ahora dorada por las bendiciones de Lord Frei y su negra capa, finalmente empuña su Katana Dragón en su mano -K´Zun Fei... ¿qué sucede?-

"Tenemos compañía amo"

-Pero yo no siento nada- dijo el chico.

-¡Geez! ¡yo tampoco, quizás tu dragón este algo confundido...!- agregó Rashell, que ya estaba vestido con su uniforme y cargando su nueva y mejorada lanza, la cual fue reparada por Nina, ya que la valkiria también era la experta Herrera del escuadrón.

"No es un demonio... pero se acerca, y por alguna razón mi experiencia me dice que no es nada bueno amo... no tratándose de Hel"

Ranma observo con detenimiento a su amigo Rashell -no necesito escuchar a tu dragón Ranma...- dijo Rashell -es lógico que cuando se trata de Hel tenemos que tener cuidado, será mejor que echemos un vistazo-

-¡Al tejado!- dijo con firmeza el chico de la trenza.

-¡Hey falta Méril!- ambos se quedan quietos observando la silenciosa habitación, en un rincón estaba el hermoso arco y el carcaj del chico.

-¡Demonios los que nos faltaba!- Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces toma el arco y el carcaj colgándoselos a su espalda -¡ahora si, si algo sucediera Méril llegará a ayudarnos!-

Ambos salen por la ventana para escalar hasta el tejado de la casa de los Tendo.

Ranma y Rashell estaban de pie sobre el tejado de la casa -tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Yo también- dijo Rashell sin poder dejar de empuñar su arma -¿será necesario que nos quedemos aquí en la casa?, podría ser peligroso para la familia...-

-Pero no sabemos que pueda ser lo que se acerca, quizás podría venir por Iris y no podemos dejarla sola... ¡maldición!- Ranma empuña con fuerza su Katana, la cual comienza a emitir un suave resplandor dorado.

"Aquí están amo...mmm... ¡vaya que interesante!"

-¡¿Qué es Dragón?!- preguntó algo confundido el chico, Rashell le mira con curiosidad, ahora que sabían que Ranma tenía el alma de un dragón en su espada era común verlo hablar solo cuando la empuñaba.

"¡GRRR!... Tengo nombre ¡¿recuerdas?!"

-Lo... lo siento K´Zun Fei... ¿pero que es?- insistió el chico.

"velo por ti mismo"

Entonces en el cielo aparecen volando a gran velocidad dos estrellas, pero al acercarse se dan cuenta que son dos... ¡¿hadas?!

-No puede ser...- Ranma baja sus brazos sorprendido al ver a dos hadas como Millia, vestidas con impresionantes trajes uno blanco y otro rojo volando por encima de ellos -¡¿son hadas?!-

Rashell mantiene su posición de defensa a pesar de que Ranma se había descuidado.

Entonces la que vestía de rojo alzo su mano contra el chico de Nerima -¡Flamas!-

A la orden de esta un rápido circulo se dibuja a los pies de Ranma -¡RANMA CUIDADO!- Rashell alcanzó a gritar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el chico solo se cubre con su katana antes que del suelo apareciera un pilar de fuego envolviéndolo completamente.

-¡Demasiado fácil Dex, esto fue preocuparse demás!- dijo Ex -estos einjergars son débiles, ¡no se porque el reino de Hel se molestaría en contratarnos para acabar con ellos!-

Pero Dex se mantenía en silencio observando las llamas, además el otro einjergar con su lanza guardaba demasiada tranquilidad con lo sucedido a su amigo.

Ex también deja de reír cuando ve que el pilar de fuego cesa y Ranma se encontraba aún de pie en posición de defensa como si nada -¡que demonios están haciendo!- reclama el chico de Nerima furioso.

-¡GEEZ! ¡ellas son hadas mercenarias contratadas por Hel para acabarnos!- dijo Rashell al haber escuchado la conversación de las chicas hadas.

Ex estaba boquiabierta aún por al forma en que ese tonto einjergar había sobrevivido a su ataque -¡no puede ser, ni siquiera un rasguño!-

-¡Estúpida!- le dijo Dex -¡su hechizo de escudo es muy bueno, deberías conocer a tus adversarios antes de atacarlos!-

Ranma se veía furioso -hadas al servicio de Hel... ¡jure que acabaría con todo el que viniere en el nombre de Hel!- el chico sin más alza su mano al cielo -¡LUZ DEL ALMA!-

El rayo de luz que salió de la mano del chico apenas fue evitado por las hadas, ahora ambas se veía preocupadas por ese hechizo que iluminó con una explosión los cielos de Nerima -¡¿quiénes son estos tipos?!- preguntó Ex.

-¡EX COCENTRATE ELLOS SON BUENOS!- Dex gritó poniéndose en guardia en el aire con su fina espada en una mano.

-¡¿Tan buenos?!- se preguntó Ex al ver la actitud preocupada de su hermana, para verla así algo tenía que andar mal.

Méril y su nueva amiga estaban sentados en el café, recién habían terminado de comer y hablaban animadamente, o por lo menos Méril hablaba intentando conocer más de su misteriosa compañera.

Ella observa por la ventana en silencio el estrellado cielo de Nerima -es hermoso... si pudiera vivir así como tu, con tanta paz- dijo la chica.

Méril solo inclina su rostro con algo de tristeza -no sabes lo que pides, soy yo el que desearía tener una vida pacífica sin problemas- agrega Méril -esto de estar eternamente peleando contra demonios es horrible...-

El chico se detiene de golpe esperando que ella no le haya escuchado, pero lamentablemente si lo había hecho.

La chica le mira fijamente sorprendida -tu... tu...- tartamudeaba sin poder hhablar mientras Méril le observa nervioso.

-Yo no quise decir eso, en verdad, es una broma...- intentaba defenderse el joven.

-Tu forma de pelear...- dijo la chica -esa energía espiritual... ¿por qué no lo vi antes?... ¡ERES UN EINJERGAR!-

Méril se quedó mudo mientras que toda la gente del café se les queda viendo al escuchar el grito de la chica.

-¡¿cómo sabes de eso?!- preguntó Méril bajando la voz, la chica se veía ahora asustada.

-Vamos dímelo... tu no eres de aquí...- dijo Méril al recordar la extraña forma en que la chica no sabía ubicarse en la ciudad.

-Si, yo soy... un hada...- la respuesta de la chica le dejó helado -y estoy buscando un lugar llamado el Dojo Tendo, debo avisarles de un peligro que...-

-¡Yo soy un einjergar que vive en el Dojo Tendo si eso querías saber!- Méril le sonríe y la chica se le llenan las lágrimas de emoción.

-Él... el es un einjergar...- pensaba emocionada -y es una buena persona...-

-¡¿Sucede algo malo?!- pregunta nervioso Méril al ver a la hermosa chica mirándole con sorpresa, y ahora sabía que ella era un hada, ¿qué clase de noticias le tenía?.

-¡Al fin te encontré!- ella salta sobre los brazos de Méril llorando de emoción.

El chico se pone completamente rojo -por... por favor... no me dejas respirar-

-Dis... disculpe señor einjergar...- dijo la chica ruborizada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Méril ya más tranquilo mira a la emocionada chica con curiosidad -podría por lo menos saber tu nombre...-

-Prisma... Prisma Nex- dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa que volvió a sonrojar a Méril, -¿qué me está pasando?- pensó el chico.

-¿y dices que un peligro viene al Dojo?- Méril intentaba mantener el control de si mismo para concentrarse en lo que significaba la visita de la misteriosa chica.

Prisma le observa detenidamente, ese chico tan joven, que parecía ser de su edad era uno de los buscados einjergars. No lo podía creer, pero ahora al verle hablar tan seriamente podía descubrir en la profundidad de su mirada algo que le llenaba de seguridad, de paz, como nunca antes hubiese visto.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que Méril mientras hablaba le miraba fijamente.

-¡¿Señorita Prisma... me escucha?!- Méril llama la atención de la chica que estaba embobada mirándole, entonces ella reacciona e inclina su rostro sonrojada -lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-¡No importa, pero será mejor que lo discutamos en el Dojo Tendo!- Méril se levanta pagando la cuenta -¡vamos!-

Un extraño presentimiento llenó el corazón del chico -será mejor que nos apresuremos...- Méril en su prisa toma la mano de Prisma para correr por las calles de la ciudad -¡Disculpe señorita Prisma, pero tengo un mal presentimiento!-

Ella solo asiente mientras siguen su carrera hacia la casa de los Tendo, pero Prisma iba pensando en otra cosa, solo sentía la cálida mano de Méril sosteniendo la suya y un fuerte rubor cubre sus mejillas -¡¿qué me esta sucediendo?!- se preguntaba la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ranma se encuentra por un momento rodeado por unas pequeñas esferas de plateada energía.

Dex sonríe alzando sus manos al cielo -¡Tormenta Astral!- las esferas que roodean al chico giran a gran velocidad provocando un remolino que lleva a Ranma hasta el cielo.

-¡RANMA!- Rashell iba a moverse hacia su amigo pero Ex cae en picada justo para detenerle con su espada.

-¡Tu serás mi rival einjergar!- dijo con una sonrisa Ex mientras medía fuerzas con el joven einjergar.

-¡GEEZ! ¡que clase de diosa es Hel, que ya no se atreve a enviar sus demonios para enfrentarnos!- Rashell se veía molesto -¡¿y ahora envía unas niñas Hadas?!-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NIÑAS HADAS?!- la chica furiosa presiona con más fuerza haciendo retroceder al rubio einjergar.

Rashell se muestra preocupado por la fuerza de la joven hada, hasta que una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-¡AHHHH!- Rashell haciendo fuerzas envía a volar a la furiosa hada, esta usa sus alas para recuperar el control en plena caída -¡¿CÓMO?!... ¡¿CÓMO LO HIZO?!-

Ex observa impresionada al rubio einjergar sonriéndole con confianza -no me digas que pensaste que eras más fuerte que yo... ¡¿EH?!-

La chica solo rabea haciendo crujir sus dientes mientras se prepara con su espada en una nueva posición de combate.

Ranma en el aire aun se encuentra rodeado por las esferas plateadas que giran a gran velocidad a su alrededor, a un lado del remolino se encuentra volando la hada Dex con sus brazos extendidos y una gran concentración manteniendo su hechizo.

-¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto!- gritó Ranma dentro del remolino.

Dex sonríe con frialdad -¡Destrucción Astral!- a su orden las esferas comienzan a cruzarse a gran velocidad golpeando al chico.

-¡Demonios!- pensaba un adolorido Ranma mientras con su katana intentaba detener algunos de los embistes de las esferas -¡tengo que hacer algo!-

Ranma se concentra haciendo brillar su katana con más fuerza -¡Dragón celestial!-

Una dorada aura aparece en los cielos de Nerima rodeando al joven, Dex abre sus ojos incrédula al ver el enorme dragón dorado que aparece donde antes se encontrara el chico deshaciendo el torbellino y destruyendo las esferas que le rodeaban. Después de verse roto el hechizo el aura explota iluminándolo todo.

Fue entonces que Dex siente algo que la atrapa y cae pesadamente al suelo, pero justo antes de estrellarse se detiene de golpe. Ranma la tenía afirmada en sus brazos con el frío filo de su katana amenazando su cuello -¡¿ya te cansaste de jugar?!-

-Ranma siempre tan sutil con las damas- rió Rashell.

-¡NOOOOO DEX!- gritó desesperada Ex -¡No le hagas daño malvado einjergar!-

-¡¿Malvado?!- se preguntó Ranma confundido -¡¿ustedes se aparecen de la nada atacándonos y me llamas malvado solo por defenderme?!-

El chico suelta a su cautiva, Dex con una mirada de sorpresa retrocede por el tejado haciendo distancia entre ellos.

-¿No saben quienes somos verdad?- Rashell camina ya al lado de Ranma -porque si lo supieran no se atreverían a haber venido a desafiarnos-

Dex y Ex que había aterrizado al lado de su hermana se miran con curiosidad -¿quien eres entonces?- preguntó la mayor, Dex, con su ya recuperada tranquilidad.

Ranma iba a hablar pero Rashell se le adelante -mi nombre es Rashell Kandurias, ex mercenario de Touni y uno de los tres einjergars que destruyeron a Eggther el señor de los gigantes de Nilfheim-

EL par de hadas no pudo dejar de sorprenderse -eso es... es... mentira... ¿verdad Dex?, nadie puede vencer a Eggther, ningún einjergar podría menos solamente tres...-

Pero Dex igual de sorprendida avanza hacia ellos -¿y tu quien eres?-

Ranma sonríe en forma afectada -mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, einjergar miembro de los Dragones Rojos de Lord Frei- el chico al ver las caras algo asustadas de las hadas pensó que la estrategia de Rashell de asustarlas podía ser bueno para evitar otro encuentro -hace años fui el mortal que destruyó a Jezi Baba-

Dex sintió un vació a sus pies, Ex quiso correr, esos no eran einjergars normales a los que se hayan enfrentado antes, mejor dicho jamás pensaron que hubiesen einjergars como ellos.

-¡Ahora lo entiendo todo, Hel las envió solo como un sacrificio para probar nuestras fuerzas después de la caída de Eggther!- Rashell sonreía de satisfacción al ver el rostro confundido de las hadas -entonces eso era... ¡GEEZ! ¡y seguro que les dio el trabajo diciéndoles que tendrían que eliminar unos einjergars!... sin decirles de quienes se trataban-

-¿Cómo...?- preguntó Ranma sorprendido -¿estas chicas fueron enviadas para quue nosotros...?-

-Las asesináramos, sus habilidades me dicen que esperaban que no pudiesen ganarnos, ¿ves que este asunto apesta a Hel?- Rashell ignora la furiosa mirada de Ex y la fría expresión de Dex ofendidas por el comentario del rubio einjergar.

-Dex... ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó el hada a su hermana mayor -¿tenemos que luchar?, ellos son muy fuertes...-

Dex solo guardó silencio, y sin decir más desenfunda nuevamente su fina espada -no hay otra opción, ya no nos dejarán ir, tendremos que luchar por nuestras vidas-

Ex también se prepara en guardia con su espada en una mano -si... te entiendo...-

-¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó Ranma -¡¿siquiera quieren escucharnos?!, yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacerles daño, no ahora que se que fueron usadas por esa bruja de Hel-

Ranma enfunda su katana y se cruza de brazos mirando a las confundidas hadas -¡no pienso pelear con ustedes!-

-¡GEEZ! ¡yo tampoco!- Rashell hace lo mismo que su amigo guardando su arma en su espalda.

-¡ALTO!- el grito provino de Prisma, que apareciendo en el tejado junto con Méril se cruza frente a sus hermanas con sus brazos extendidos -¡NO PELEEN!-

Las hadas se miran entre si -¡¿estas de su lado Nex?!- preguntó con frialdad Dex.

-¡No!... no del todo- dijo mirando hacia Méril que ya al lado de sus amigos les explicaba algo de la situación.

-¡Escúchenme!- dijo con firmeza la pequeña Nex.

Akane despierta lentamente, cuando siente que falta algo -¡Ranma!-

La chica se levanta algo nerviosa -¿dónde se fue?, no puedo creer que tuve la molestia de quedarme a su lado y ni siquiera me despertó...-

Un fuerte ruido que parecía provenir desde arriba le interrumpe -¡¿qué está sucediendo?!-

Nodoka despierta junto con Iris -¡¿que puede ser ese ruido en el tejado?!-

-¡¿y papá Ranma?!- cuando Iris nombró a Ranma Nodoka sintió en su corazón que esto tenía que ver con su hijo.

Kasumi junto con su padre y el señor Genma bajan corriendo las escaleras llegando a la sala.

Hay se encuentran con Akane y la señora Nodoka cargando a una asustada Iris.

-¡Que fue eso!- preguntó Soun, pero entonces otro fuerte ruido les dejó en silencio.

-¡Vamos a ver!- Nina aparece de la nada saliendo al patio con su gran espada, mientras que Millia la seguía ya vestida con su tradicional tenida celeste a la Asgard.

Akane le sigue pero recordó algo importante antes de salir -¡quédense aquí con Iris, no la saquen por nada!-

-¡Es una trampa!- decía Prisma -¡el nos engañó todo el tiempo, ellos no son einjergars de Hel que huyeron a Midgar, ellos son auténticos sirvientes de los Aesirs!, y unos muy especiales...- sus últimas palabras las dijo suavemente mientras volvía su vista hacia Méril, este se sonrojó levemente sin poder evitar las acusadoras miradas de sus amigos.

-¡Geez! ¡perfecto!- murmuró Rashell a sus amigos -¡nosotros matándonos aquí y tu en una linda cita con esa chica!-

-Eso no es cierto...- dijo nervioso Méril.

-No te preocupes Méril, te creo- las palabras de Ranma emocionaron al chico -pero tienes buen gusto...-

Méril gruño ante las sonrisas de sus amigos.

-¡PERO COMO!- Ex estaba que explotaba de la ira -ese viejo nos mandó como parte de sus sucios experimentos-

Dex se veía tan tranquila como siempre -¡ellos son demasiado fuertes para nossotras, hemos subestimado a nuestros oponentes!-

Prisma suspira aliviada al ver que sus hermanas ya no tenían intenciones de continuar con la lucha -entonces ya no tenemos que pelear contra ellos, ¿verdad?-

-¡No!- respondió Dex.

-¡pero tu recibirás tu merecido por andar haciendo cosas a nuestras espaldas!- le reprendió Ex.

Ranma y los chicos sonríen al verse ya libres de este nuevo problema.

-¡Ustedes me han desilusionado!- la fuerte voz provino del cielo, cuando los chicos alzaron sus vistas descubrieron con horror la imagen semitransparente de un anciano en extrañas vestiduras negras.

-¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?!- alzó Ranma su voz amenazando a la imagen con su katana -¡RESPONDE!-

Pero la imagen del anciano flotando en el aire solo rió por respuesta.

-¡Él es el consejero de la reina Hel!- dijo Dex -¡su segundo al mando en Nilfhel!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron a la vez Rashell y Méril, Ranma solo apretó sus dientes empuñando con fuerza su katana -así que el segundo después de Hel...-

-¡Ustedes me han desilusionado, esperaba una mayor diversión pero no han podido siquiera lograr que los einjergars de Frei demuestren sus habilidades!- la voz del anciano era tranquila, incluso llegaba a ser exasperante para los chicos.

-Pero pensando que así sería, por tanto preparé una pequeña diversión para ustedes... algo para animar la fiesta- entonces la imagen del anciano alza su mano, y del vestido de Dex aparece una esfera negra que ella guardaba.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntaron sus hermanas, -¡él me lo dio, me dijo que lo usará en una emergencia!- responde confundida Dex.

El rubio einjergar empuña su lanza con firmeza sin quitar su vista de la negra esfera que asciende a los cielos -¡Ya sabes como dicen!- exclamó preparándose para lo inesperado con su lanza en sus manos -¡si es de Hel...!-

-¡APESTA!- dijeron Ranma y Méril a la vez preparándose con sus armas, Ranma ya le había pasado su arco y carcaj a Méril el cual preparado apuntaba sin perder de vista la extraña perla.

Una luz azulada rodea a Prisma y esta transforma sus vestiduras, ahora tenía un vestido azul más corto que el de su hermana Dex, y unos livianos zapatos en el mismo color. También tenía puesta un par de hombreras pequeñas y livianas. En sus antebrazos solo usaba un par de anchos aros dorados que se mantenían por arte de magia flotando alrededor de sus muñecas. Por último también tenía sus alas de hada pero estás eran completamente transparentes sin adornos.

Méril no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la nueva imagen de su amiga.

-¡Geez! ¡tu si que tienes suerte Méril!- otro gracioso comentario de Rashell que le hizo merecedor de un fuerte golpe en su estómago por parte del chico.

-¡AHORA PAGARÁN POR LA OFENSA QUE LE HICIERON A MI SEÑORA!- gritó el anciano haciendo que los chicos se concentraran nuevamente en la esfera negra -¡¿QUIÉN CREES QUE LE DIO SUS PODERES A JEZI MORTAL?!-

-¡¿A que se refiere Ranma?!- preguntó Méril apuntando a la negra esfera que vuela frente al anciano.

-¡GEEZ! ¡¿que significa eso Ranma?!- dijo Rashell algo nervioso pensando en lo que Ranma les había hablado del demonio Jezi.

Ranma se puso pálido recordando a Jezi Baba, la devoradora de hombres y el terrible combate que tuvo sobre las alturas de Tokio, también recordó lo que le dijo Frei sobre Jezi, era una simple bruja que hizo un pacto con Hel para obtener esa forma de masa negra que lo consumía todo. Pero las palabras de ese maldito viejo le hacían pensar, ¿acaso fue él el creador de Jezi Baba?.

-¡PROBARÁS MI ÚLTIMA CREACIÓN!- El anciano murmura unas palabras y la esfera comienza a resplandecer en forma tenebrosa, hasta que una imagen comienza a formarse en una masa negra parecida a la de Jezi -¡OBEDECE A MIS MANDATOS QUIMERA!, ¡YO TE DI LA VIDA Y YO TE DOY TU VOLUNTAD!... ¡Y TU VOLUNTAD ES DESTRUIRLOS A TODOS!-

EL gran resplandor ilumina a toda Nerima, desde la cegadora luz aparece la silueta de algo que no se podía identificar, hasta que lo vieron y sus corazones se congelaron pensando cuan horrible podían ser las creaciones de ese sujeto.

-¡Eso si es un problema!- Belenus se prepara empuñando la resplandeciente espada Skirr, que Ranma le diera hace algunas horas de parte de Lord Frei -¡una maldita quimera... ya me he enfrentado a esas cosas antes, me preguntó que clase de trucos sucios tendrá esta vez!-

Happosai observa la acción junto a Belenus desde un tejado cercano -¡no puedo dejar que unas chicas tan hermosas sean lastimadas por ese monstruo!- dijo con decisión el anciano -¡y quizás en agradecimiento alguna de ellas pose para mi!- pensó riendo ante la cansada mirada del capitán.

-¡Ya no hay tiempo que perder!- Belenus corre saltando a través de los tejados junto con el anciano que le sigue -¡espero que está vez no estorbes!- lee decía al maestro.

-¡Lo mismo digo de ti Belenus!- le gritó al capitán bastante molesto el maestro.

Ranma y compañía estaban mudos observando esa horripilante cosa.

Lo que estaba frente a ellos parecía ser un ser de forma semihumana, como el peor de los muertos vivientes que hayan visto en sus vidas. Era alto como de dos metros, pero su cuerpo se veía de proporciones algo deformadas con gigantescos brazos y manos de tres dedos en forma de garras, lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar un cuerpo humano sin problemas.

Sus pies eran anchos y robustos como troncos, su cuerpo parecía una masa de músculos. De su pecho aparecían varios tentáculos cortos moviéndose con violencia. Su cabeza finalmente parecía como la de cualquier muerto viviente, sin expresión de vida con un largo y horrendo cabello que cae enredado por su espalda hasta casi sus pies, dando horribles alaridos que provocarían el miedo de cualquiera.

El monstruo cae pesadamente sobre el techo frente a los chicos dejando hundido el tejado a sus pies.

-¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!!!- gritó Ranma aterrado.

-Una quimera, una ilusión, un fantasma creado a base de horribles experimentos con cuerpos y espíritus con el uso prohibido de la magia...- dijo lentamente Méril con una expresión de miedo en su rostro -¡jamás pensé que se pudiesen hacer en la realidad!-

Las tres hermanas Hadas retrocedieron asustadas ante los alaridos de la bestia -Dex... ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Prisma aterrada.

Pero la mayor de las hermanas se veía tan asustada como ellas.

Rashell sonríe -¡GEEZ! ¡acaba de dañar el tejado, ese monstruo no sabe lo que cuesta repararlo!- el chico se muestra molesto sin dejar de sonreír -¡tendremos que enseñarle a respetar la propiedad privada!-

Ranma se tranquiliza un poco, pero sabía que otro feroz combate se estaba apunto de llevar acabo, y lo peor que era en su propio hogar donde toda su familia estaría en peligro -¡creo... que será mejor que nos deshagamos de la basura rápido!-

Méril se voltea observando a las tres hermanas hadas, especialmente a la más pequeña de las tres con una expresión llena de autoridad y decisión -¡ustedes no tiene la culpa de esto, es obra de Hel, si lo desean pueden marcharse a un lugar seguro... nosotros nos encargaremos!-

-¡Acaso no sabes lo que es pelear con una quimera!- gritó angustiada Ex -¡¿no has escuchado las historias?!-

-Si...- dijo Méril -pero mis amigos y yo hemos luchado contra cosa peores por defender a los habitantes de Nerima, ¡no se preocupen y déjenlo en nuestras manos!-

La mirada de orgullo y valor de Méril se ganó un gesto de admiración de las chicas, especialmente de la menor que ahora le veía con otros ojos -él no tiene miedo... ¡yo tampoco!-

Prisma se adelanta hasta quedar al lado de un sorprendido Méril -yo soy Prisma Nex y le ayudaré señor einjergar- su sonrisa tranquilizó los nervios del chico -además nosotros causamos este problema, jamás debimos haber trabajado para Hel...-

-¡Nex que crees que haces!- la hada de rojo gritaba pero su hermana ya no le escucha -¡Dex has algo debemos irnos de aquí!-

Pero Dex sin decir nada se adelanta hasta donde se encuentra el valiente grupo frente a la quieta bestia -es una cuestión de honor, Hel nos usó, nosotros le devolveremos la mano arruinando sus planes-

Ex se quedó en silencio -¡¿dónde quedó mi valor?!... ¡AHORA VERÁN DE QUE SOMOS CAPACES NOSOTRAS LAS HADAS DE GIMLE!- y alzando su espada se adelanta para unirse al resto.

Akane, Nina y Millia ya en medio del jardín alzan su vista para observar confundidas y aterradas lo que ocurre sobre el tejado.

Allí se encontraban Ranma y los chicos listos para pelear, les acompañan tres extrañas chicas que parecían hadas como Millia por sus alas y su forma de vestir, y frente a ellos la criatura más horrible que podían haber visto en sus vidas.

Nina con su gigantesca espada de cristal en sus manos y su armadura dorada con su vestido amarillo se prepara para la lucha -¡es una quimera, un maldito monstruo creado por alguna mente demasiado retorcida...!-

-Debe ser obra de Hel- dijo Millia cambiando su rostro amable de siempre por uno mortalmente serio -Akane será mejor que entres a la casa y los saques lo más rápido que puedas... use la puerta trasera para que no los vean-

Pero entonces la imagen del anciano en el aire se fija en las tres chicas paradas en el jardín con un gesto de curiosidad -un hada... una valkiria y... no... essa energía... esa esencia...- una malévola sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios -no puedo creerlo, esto será mejor de lo que esperaba-

La quimera mueve su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su fantasmal amo como si estuviesen unidos, poniendo su horrible mirada en la menor de las Tendo.

Akane solo sintió un terrible escalofrío cuando notó aquella horrible cosa mirándola fijamente.

Millia y Nina también se dan cuenta algo nerviosas.

Ranma sigue la vista del monstruo hasta que sus ojos bajaron al jardín, para ver a Akane y sus amigas de Asgard. Recordó entonces la importancia que tiene la sangre de Narami para la reina Hel mientras los colores abandonaban su rostro -no... Akane...-

Entonces la batalla final en Midgar, en el hogar de los Tendo ha comenzado.

-¡LA DESCENDIENTE DE NARAMI!- gritó el anciano con entusiasmo -¡ACABA CON ELLA!-

El monstruo sin previo aviso corre por el tejado a gran velocidad y salta hacia el jardín sobre las chicas extendiendo sus horribles garras.

-¡NI LO SUEÑES!- Nina haciendo gala de sus increíbles habilidades como valkiria a gran velocidad da un pequeño salto por delante de Akane cortándole el paso a la bestia con un gran golpe giratorio de su gigantesca espada.

El feroz corte que le ocasionó a la bestia hizo saltar una gran cantidad de negra y viscosa sangre mientras el monstruo sale disparado hacia al cielo -¡Millia!-

La hada no necesitó del llamado de Nina cuando ya levantaba sus brazos cruzándolos sobre su cabeza -fuerza de luz creadora...-

-y deseo de oscuridad destructora...- decía a la vez Prisma realizando el mismo hechizo.

-¡CRISTALES!- gritan ambas a la vez extendiendo sus manos.

De las manos de ellas aparecen cientos de pequeños cristales disparados hacia el cielo enterrándose en el cuerpo de la bestia la cual gime de dolor.

-¡Es mi turno!- Méril estira la cuerda de su arco apuntando a la herida bestia aún en el aire -¡LLUVIA DE LUZ!-

El arco de Méril dispara cientos de rayos de luz que cruzan el cielo hasta dar con el blanco, provocando una gran explosión.

-¡¿Eso fue todo?!- se pregunta Ex algo incrédula.

Ranma intentaba enfocar su vista para ver a través del humo que quedó en el firmamento.

"¡Esta vivo amo, esta vivo... MUÉVETE AHORA!"

-¡AKANE, MILLIA SÁQUENLOS A TODOS!- el grito de Ranma despertó a Akane que estaba paralizada aún por el miedo -¡AHORA!-

-yo... ¡ya voy!- Akane entra en la casa corriendo seguida por Millia.

-¡¿Qué sucede afuera?!- preguntó asustada Nodoka aún con la niña en brazos.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí, después le explico!- todos siguieron a Akane rápidamente, cuando llegaron a la salida observó si nada malo ocurría por ese lado, y finalmente se decidió a avanzar y los demás miembros de la familia le siguieron asustados mientras que Millia se mueve al final del grupo.

Apenas habían salido a la calle se escucharon fuertes ruidos de destrucción detrás a sus espaldas.

-¡Ranma!- Akane se disponía a volver al interior de la casa -¡Millia por favor llévalos al Uchan, Ukyo podrá recibirnos!-

-¡¿Pero Akane y tu?!- preguntó nerviosa el hada.

-¡Solo hazlo, yo no puedo dejar a Ranma ahora!- Millia observa como Akane entra nuevamente en la casa seguida por Nabiki.

-¡¿señorita Nabiki?!- pero no alcanzó a reaccionar para detenerla ante la mirada atónita de la familia. Mientras que Iris se acurrucaba en los brazos de la señora Nodoka tapándose los oídos con sus pequeñas manos -¡no quiero... no me gusta, tengo miedo!- el solo sonido de la pelea le trae los terribles recuerdos del tiempo que vivieron sitiados en Alvheim.

En el momento en el que Akane había entrado en la casa seguida por Millia, Ranma se percató del monstruo que aparecía solo levemente herido cayendo a gran velocidad. Iba a caer justo sobre la sección de la casa en que se supone había entrado su prometida.

-¡no... no lo harás!- Ranma corre dando un grito de batalla antes de saltar con todas sus fuerzas para interceptar a la bestia en su trayectoria.

-¡LOCO SUICIDA!- gritó molesta Nina que de un salto ya se encontraba al lado de las hadas en el tejado portando su gran espada.

En el aire Ranma empuña su katana resplandeciente, y poco antes de topar con la bestia que caía a gran velocidad extendiendo sus garras hacía él, el joven da un rápido golpe de su arma azotándola en el aire disparando así una ráfaga de energía.

El golpe de energía no solo provocó una herida en su enemigo sino que además le había arrojado en otra dirección, pero el monstruo extiende los tentáculos de su pecho atrapando al chico y acercándolo hacia él a gran velocidad. Hasta que estando cerca suyo le atrapó con su gigantesca garra aprisionando su cuerpo e impidiéndole mover sus brazos.

-¡Esto no esta nada bien!- pensó Ranma cuando el monstruo estira su brazo con Ranma en él, y cayendo a gran velocidad lo estira ahora dispuesto a enterrar al chico contra la casa.

-¡DEMONIOS!- Ranma no pudo hacer más sujeto por la bestia mientras cae a gran velocidad dispuesto a enterrarlo junto con él en el tejado de la casa.

-¡RANMA!- pero Rashell ya había saltado a su encuentro girando su lanza velozmente en su mano, apenas se cruzan en el aire el joven deja enterrada su lanza en el brazo de la bestia, la cual por la herida suelta a Ranma.

-¡Ahora!- el chico de Nerima al verse libre se apoya con sus manos en el brazo del monstruo y gira para quedar sobre su espalda -¡ERES MÍO!- grito mientras enterraba su katana con todas sus fuerzas en su espalda.

La bestia grita por el dolor, pero aún así puede girarse en el aire dando un fuerte golpe con una de sus garras que lo manda contra el suelo.

Finalmente la bestia cae pesadamente de espaldas dejando un agujero en la casa traspasando el segundo piso y llegando hasta el salón en el primero destrozando toda la habitación al caer. Pero por suerte la familia ya no se encontraba allí.

Ranma antes de caer logra equilibrarse para caer de pie con tanta fuerza que debe rodar por el suelo, al igual que Rashell con algo de esfuerzo -¡demonios!-

Tanto Ranma como Rashell estiran sus manos concentrándose y sus armas atraídas por la fuerza mágica de ellos atienden a su llamado apareciendo a gran velocidad de entremedio del humo y los escombros que aún no dejaban ver el salón llegando a las manos de sus dueños -¡Geez! ¡no creó que eso basté!- se quejó el rubio einjergar.

Y tenía razón, al disiparse el humo se puede ver a la bestia bramando de ira y dolor en medio de los pilares de madera y los escombros.

Ex pensó que ya era tiempo de actuar y extendiendo sus alas vuela por sobre el agujero que dejo el monstruo.

-¡FLAMAS!- la extender su mano un circulo de fuego se dibuja en el suelo alrededor de la bestia en la destruida sala. Del suelo aparece una columna de fuego que se levanta hasta traspasar el tejado.

-¡SI!- celebra la chica dando algunos giros en el cielo -¡pude con él, mi fuego lo consumirá hasta los infiernos!-

-¡EX!- el grito de su hermana Dex le hace preocuparse y mirar hacia donde estaba la bestia. Cuando vio un resplandor en medio del fuego, cuando aparecen dos esferas de negra energía de las llamas disparadas a gran velocidad contra la chica.

-¡OH NO!- Ex hizo un esfuerzo por volar lo más rápido que pudo pero las esferas la seguían por donde fuera. Al fin una de ellas se acercó lo suficiente al hada explotando por si sola. La fuerza creada envió a Ex directamente contra el suelo aturdida mientras la segunda esfera venía a rematarla.

-¡EX!- gritó desesperada Prisma mientras su hermana Dex solo observa asustada con impotencia.

-¡ESCUDO!- Nina se aparece justo a tiempo cruzándose entre la inconsciente hada y el ataque mágico del monstruo creando una gran barrera mágica que detuvo el impacto y la explosión.

-¡Estuvo cerca!- exclama la valkiria cuando Prisma y Dex aparecen para atender a su desmayada hermana.

Ranma, Rashell y Méril sobre el tejado se preparan en guardia con sus armas listas en sus manos observando las llamas que aparecen del agujero, lentamente el fuego comienza a expandirse alrededor del tejado el cual se derrumba por partes agrandando la abertura.

-¡¿Escuchas algo?!- pregunta Méril.

-No...- responde afligido Ranma.

-¡Geez! ¡esa cosa es peligrosa, recibió todos nuestros ataques y pareciera que son solo rasguños!- decía Rashell.

Ranma solo mantiene su concentración -es como Jezi, ella era resistente a las magias, y se regeneraba como agua después de recibir algún golpe de mi katana-

Los chicos transpiraron frío al escuchar a Ranma -entonces esa cosa también se regenera- murmuró preocupado Méril.

-¡Oh no...!- murmuró Ranma recordando la forma de actuar que tenía Jezi -¡rápido cúbranse todas las direcciones!-

En un momento sus amigos entendieron la orden y los tres chicos ahora estaban en guardia apoyando espalda contra espalda mirando el tejado en las tres direcciones distintas.

-¡¿Cómo venciste a Jezi?!- preguntó Rashell sin quitar la vista del frente.

-¡con la ayuda de Lord Frei!- respondió para el pesar de sus amigos.

-Esto no me gusta amigos, me siento como un conejo acechado por un zorro...- se quejaba Méril con una flecha lista.

Entonces sienten como el suelo cruje a sus pies.

-¡DEMONIOS!-, -¡GEEZ!-, -¡DIOSES!-

Los tres saltaron en distintas direcciones justo a tiempo para evitar al monstruo que sale despedazando el tejado donde antes se encontraran los chicos.

Méril dispara varias flechas a la cabeza y cuerpo de la bestia pero no pareciera sentirlas al quedarse clavadas en su horrenda piel.

Rashell y Ranma atacaron a la vez pero apenas pudieron soportar un par de golpes antes de salir disparados por la fuerza sobrenatural del monstruo.

-¡Demonios!- el joven Ranma se abalanza nuevamente sobre la bestia, el cual le espera pacientemente.

Méril se mueve velozmente alrededor de la bestia que solo se fijaba en Ranma -veamos si no te duele esto...- el chico sonríe empuñando su mano con la gota de Draupne en él -¡yo también se hacer nuevos trucos!-

Ranma ataca con todo -¡Técnica de las castañas calientes!- con su katana da cientos de golpes a la vez, pero los tentáculos del cuerpo del monstruo se extienden como un escudo, a pesar de que Ranma los destruye estos se regeneran a gran velocidad.

El monstruo se aburre del débil intento del chico y con un golpe de su horrible garra lo arroja varios metros en el aire, pero eso no le bastó y abriendo su horrible boca dispara de ella otra esfera de negra energía.

-¡Ranma cuidado!- el grito de su amigo Rashell no bastó, Ranma apenas había girado su cuerpo antes de recibir el impacto del monstruo.

-¡AAAHHH! de la explosión aparece Ranma cayendo sin sentido al jardín bastante malherido.

Méril aun con su puño en el aire se muestra decidido -fuerzas de los cielos, de las llamas de Muspell que se levantaron al cosmos para darnos su brillo eterno...- un resplandor envuelve la mano del chico recorriendo ahora todo su cuerpo -¡dame la esencia del universo!-

Ahora Méril rodeado por una resplandeciente aura toma su arco extendiéndolo y preparando una flecha en él -¡el anillo de Odin sirve para tener ppor un instante el poder de los dioses... la capacidad de hacer un hechizo con su poder... pero no se puede practicar más de una vez por el esfuerzo que requiere para un alma mortal contener tanta energía...!-

El joven Méril extiende la cuerda furioso, la bestia se da cuenta de que intenta atacarlo y se abalanza contra el chico rugiendo como un animal.

Parecía que no lo iba a lograr a tiempo, el monstruo estaba encima de él y no alcanzaría a realizar el hechizo.

-¡TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN!- inesperadamente Ryoga se aparece frente al chico, con su dedo índice golpea el tejado frente a él provocando un gran derrumbe junto con la bestia.

Pero el monstruo no se detuvo y salta de en medio de los escombros. En el aire la bestia extiende sus garras sobre los chicos -¡no puede ser! exclama Ryoga en posición de defensa frente a Méril que no se detenía murmurando el hechizo que le daría la fuerza necesaria.

-¡HAPPO DAI KARIN!- una lluvia de bombas cae justo sobre el monstruo, las explosiones le detienen en el aire haciéndole retroceder cayendo de espaldas nuevamente sobre los escombros, Happosai aparece parándose sobre la cabeza de un molesto Ryoga.

-¡Teman el poder de Happosai ¡JAJAJA!... ¡¿UH?!- pero la risa del maestro se detiene cuando del humo se ve el resplandor rojizo del monstruo el cual con una de sus gigantescas garras se rasca su cuerpo como si el ataque de Happosai solo le hubiese causado cosquillas.

-¡CAIDA CELESTIAL!- el fulminante destello de luz cae sobre la bestia, esta da un terrible grito de dolor cuando la Skirr de Frei cae enterrándose en su deforme brazo y resplandece por un instante antes de provocar una gran explosión que desintegra en pedazos su gigantesca garra. Pero aún así el monstruo sin un brazo y derramando el negro líquido a grandes cantidades brama enfurecido antes de atacar nuevamente a los defensores de Nerima.

-¡Que esperas Llewelin!- la voz del capitán Belenus se hace sentir mientras cae de su impresionante salto a un costado del tejado -¡eso no va a detenerlo mucho tiempo!-

Méril asiente aún concentrándose y levanta su arco al cielo -¡FURIA DE LOS ASTROS CELESTES!-

El chico dispara su flecha al cielo y esta explota creando una esfera plateada en el cielo, inesperadamente las nubes se arremolinan alrededor de la esfera a gran velocidad -¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!- gritó Méril.

En ese momento el valiente arquero einjergar junto con Ryoga, Happosai y Belenus saltaron abandonando el tejado de la casa lo más rápido que pudieron.

El bramido del monstruo les indica a todos que nuevamente estaba regenerándose del ataque de Belenus y comienza a buscar a sus víctimas.

Y entonces un gigantesco rayo de energía cae desde el centro del remolino, su poder era tal que impacta arrasando a la bestia y casi la mitad de la casa de los Tendo levantando escombros que se desintegran en el aire alrededor del monstruo que gritaba en forma aterradora.

La fuerza de impacto produjo una gran ventisca, los chicos se cubrieron como pudieron en el suelo. La tierra tiembla mientras las hermanas hadas se abrazan entre ellas para poder soportar la ventisca, y Nina se sostiene enterrando su gran espada en el suelo.

Cuando todo se tranquiliza de la casa solo quedaba la mitad en pie y el resto son solo escombros y astillas.

-no puede ser...- Akane murmura en el suelo de rodillas donde atendía a su inconsciente prometido -mi... casa... está... destruida...-

Ranma lentamente abre los ojos -¡¿qué?!- se sienta sin siquiera ver a Akane solo para observar la destrucción que había quedado en la casa.

Belenus, Happosai, Rashell, Méril, Nina, las tres chicas Hadas, Ryoga junto con Akari y Nabiki observan la destrucción que había quedado.

-¡Lo logramos!- dice Ryoga bastante eufórico -nunca creí que necesitaran mi ayuda...-

-¡Que dices muchacho, todo es gracias a mi!- reclamaba le maestro Happosai.

Pero Ranma exclama nervioso -¡no está muerto!-

Todos le miran con preocupación -¡Geez! ¡pero que dices amigo Ranma!- Rashell ya no quería creerlo.

Méril a su lado se veía increíblemente agotado mientras era sostenido con mucho cuidado por Prisma -o dioses... es cierto...-

De entre los escombros se levanta lentamente la bestia mirándoles a todos con una ira irracional, su cuerpo se veía lleno de heridas y humeando por las quemaduras causadas en el ataque de Méril. pero aún así lentamente se regeneraba.

Rashell no espera más y se arroja furioso contra la bestia -¡Rashell que haces!- le gritó Nabiki asustada.

El joven se detiene justo para saltar un golpe de la gigantesca garra de la bestia, cuando aprovecha la oportunidad y le traspasa con su lanza. El grito de dolor del monstruo hace vibrar el suelo -¡que esperan, está débil!-

Entonces Ex y Dex asienten a la vez sacando sus espadas y arrojándose a toda velocidad volando contra el monstruo.

Nina tampoco espera y se arroja al ataque -¡acabemos con esa cosa de una vez porr todas!-

Pero entonces la imagen fantasmal del anciano sonrió -cayeron en mi trampa- murmura con alegría.

La bestia comienza a derramar más líquido negro por sus heridas esparciéndose por todo el lugar mientras recibía los furiosos ataques de Rashell, Nina y de las dos hermanas Dex y Ex sin siquiera poder defenderse.

-¡MUEREEEE!- gritó Rashell usando su lanza para traspasar su pecho y terminarle de una vez, o eso creía.

Entonces el monstruo gimiendo y moviéndose con violencia se derrite lentamente en esa negra materia dejando solo un gran charco oscuro y viscoso a los pies de los jóvenes.

Todos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus labios, excepto Ranma, el ya había visto esto. Su preocupación también se traspasó a Akane a su lado, quien sentía un extraño miedo dentro de ella que no podía controlar. Junto con un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo.

-Yo ya he visto esto... yo ya conozco esa sensación...- pensó Ranma preocupado sin escuchar las voces de júbilo de sus amigos.

"¡¿Qué crees amo?!"

-¡Ranma!- Akane apenas ahoga un grito llamando la atención de su prometido.

Entonces Ranma notó como el líquido negro se expande sin que los demás se den cuenta cubriendo casi todo el jardín velozmente -¡maldición!-

Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces toma a Akane en sus brazos dando un gran salto -¡CUIDADO!-

Pero los demás no le escucharon, cuando notaron que el suelo estaba todo cuerpo por esa negra sustancia ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!- grita Méril junto a Prisma.

Dex y Nex se encontraban en el mismo predicamento con sus pies pegados al suelo -¡es una trampa!-

Happosai que no había logrado escapar fue sacado de la masa negra con fuerza por el capitán -¡vamos anciano salga de aquí!- le gritó Belenus también atrapado en la masa negra que no dejaba mover sus pies.

Ryoga no había tenido la suerte de su amigo y había quedado atrapado en la masa, pero tenía en sus brazos a Akari -¡tengo que sacarte de aquí!- le decíaa con desesperación.

-¡No te dejaré solo!- le respondía la chica -¡no lo haré!-

-No debiste venir conmigo...- se recriminaba el chico perdido.

-Pero sin mi no hubieras llegado a tiempo- le respondió Akari con dulzura -todo saldrá bien, ya verás, ten fe...-

Entonces se escuchó una conocida risa, no una, sino un coro de risas femeninas proviniendo de todo el lugar.

Ranma abre sus ojos casi en estado de shock, el dolor y la desesperación nuevamente invaden su corazón. El terror parecía envolver todo su ser.

-Ranma... Ranma.... ¡RANMA!- la voz de Akane le despierta -¡Ranma tenemos que ayudarlos!-

-Es... es Jezi...- la voz de Ranma se apaga ante la mirada asustada de su prometida aún en sus brazos.

Toda la superficie del jardín se había convertido en un gran charco de negro líquido, los einjergars, las hermanas hadas, Nina y Ryoga aún con Akari en sus brazos intentaban soltarse maldiciendo su suerte.

Fue entonces que las horribles risas se intensificaron, y de en medio del jardín se levanta un gran montículo de la sustancia pestilente transformándose en el cuerpo semisólido de Jezi Baba, el mismo pilar de negra masa con un torso parecido al cuerpo de una mujer, su horrible cabeza formando la imagen de un rostro femenino con colmillos y sus tentáculos de la misma materia negra en lugar de brazos que bailaban en el aire.

-¡Es Jezi Baba!- exclama furioso Belenus.

Las hermanas Dex y Ex solo pueden abrir sus bocas sin poder decir ninguna palabra por el miedo de ver a una mujer demonio legendaria frente a ellas.

-¡GEEZ!- Rashell no podía soltarse por más que hiciera algún esfuerzo sin quitar su vista de aquella cosa.

-¡RASHELL!- recién entonces Rashell recordó con verdadero terror que Nabiki estaba con ellos, al volver su mirada hacia atrás la chica Tendo se encontraba atrapada también por los pies cerca de la pared -¡NO PUEDO MOVERME RASHELL!-

Méril apretaba sus puños con rabia al darse cuenta que se había quedado sin su arco, mientras Prisma le abraza con miedo al encontrase atrapada a su lado.

-¡TU ESTÁS MUERTA!- le gritó Ranma aún con Akane en sus brazos -¡YO TE DESTRUÍ EN EL PASADO!- decía desesperado con su prometida en sus brazos parado sobre el borde del muro que dividía el terreno.

La malévola risa del anciano se escucha cuando su imagen aparece frente al afligido grupo -si lo estaba, pero gracias a ustedes ha regresado- el anciano dejó un momento de silencio para crear tensión en sus obligados oyentes -he resucitado a Jezi usando la energía de sus ataques. La Quimera que ustedes vieron era solo un receptor que tenía en su interior una pequeña porción de la esencia y el alma que sobrevivió de Jezi-

Ahora todos recuerdan esa esfera negra de la cual se creó el monstruo con el que pelearon -¡fue mi culpa!- decía Dex con verdadera rabia hacia si misma -mi soberbia me cegó y no pensé en lo que me estaba metiendo al tratar con el reino de Hel...-

-¡Akane debes salir de aquí!- dijo Ranma -salta fuera del jardín, a la calle-

-No puedo Ranma...- comenzó a decir la chica observando el suelo desde los brazos del joven.

-¡Deja de querer estar a mi lado que es peligroso!- gritó enojado el chico.

-¡NO ES ESO!- le respondió -¿TONTO QUE NO VES?- cuando Akane le indica a Ranma este observa la calle, nota con terror que la masa negra pareciera traspasar la pared extendiéndose también por las calles.

-¿qué demonios?- exclamó el chico.

-Esto no me esta gustado...- murmuró Akane.

-Si los humanos en su estupidez puedenn crear armas para destruir ciudades completas- decía el anciano -¿por qué no crear un demonio capaz de quedarse con las almas de ciudades enteras?- todos abrieron sus ojos con horror al escuchar al anciano.

-¡JEZI!- al llamado del anciano las voces de Jezi se escuchan sonreír mientras su horrible rostro hace un gesto que parecía ser de alegría -demuéstrales a lo que me refiero-

-¡AHORA TODOS SERÁN MIS ALIMENTOS!- su malévola risa se deja sentir -¡junto a las almas de toda esta asquerosa ciudad!-

Entonces comienzan los gritos de rabia, terror e impotencia de los chicos al darse cuenta que se estaban hundiendo en el oscuro suelo.

-¡RASHELL!- Nabiki estaba asustada al sentir como esa cosa a sus pies comenzaba a tragársela -no tengo miedo... no lo tengo... ¡RASHELL HAS ALGO!-

Pero el chico tomando su lanza apunta hacia Nabiki -¡no te muevas!- le gritó antes de arrojar su arma contra ella. La chica se asusta al ver lo que hizo el joven, pero se sorprende de ver que la lanza queda firmemente clavada en el muro frente a ella.

-¡Sostente con fuerza!- Nabiki inmediatamente se abraza como puede del arma del chico mirando con desesperación como este se hunde sin poder hacer nada.

-¡¿Pero... Rashell y tu?!- le pregunta Nabiki desesperada.

Rashell solo sonríe -así es mejor...-

-¡NOOO!- le grita la chica al ver el rostro derrotado de Rashell -¡NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SOLA DOS VECES!-

-Nabiki...- Rashell solo le mira emocionado.

Ranma corre por el muro para saltar al tejado de la casa que aún se mantiene en pie, baja a Akane con cuidado antes de desenfundar su katana -¡quédate aquí Akane!- dijo mientras camina hacia el borde que estaba casi al lado del cuerpo de Jezi.

-Ranma...- no alcanaza a decir más cuando lo ve caminar decidido -cuídate...-

-¡JEZI!- el grito de Ranma pareciera haber producido un gran silencio en todo el lugar. Todos los atrapados ponen su mirada en el chico que empuña con valor su katana desafiando a aquel demonio -¡como te atreves...!-

-¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME!!!- la satisfacción de Jezi aterra a Akane y los cautivos -¡tu sacrificio para destruirme fue en vano... acabaré contigo y con las descendientes de Narami!-

El chico comienza a enfurecerse, pero sabía que no podría vencer a Jezi solo con su voluntad -¡No será así, te destruí una vez y lo haré de nuevo!-

Pero las valientes palabras del joven solo logran hacer reír a Jezi -¡ahora pagarás por tu insolencia mortal, ya no tienes al Aesir Frei para protegerte!-

-¡No lo necesito tratándose de un ser tan bajo como tu!- la confianza que mostraba Ranma contrastaba con su estado interior, el recuerda que para vencer a Jezi necesito de la ayuda de sus amigos, de Frei y de un hechizo capaz de reunir la energía de un dios para su ataque final.

-¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO MORTAL!- el grito de las voces de Jezi fue acompañado por el rápido ataque de sus tentáculos, Ranma salta evitándolos y luego contraataca con su katana partiendo algunos de ellos. El líquido para frustración del chico se arrastra por el tejado volviendo al negro suelo que se había transformado en un negro lago donde se hundían lentamente sus amigos.

-¡Aún tengo hambre de tu carne!- Ahora aparecen tentáculos bailando en el aire alrededor de la casa que aún se mantenía en pie -¡serás mi primer bocado en esta nueva resurrección mortal!-

-¡Tendrás que esperar tu siguiente vida entonces!- Ranma se prepara empuñando su katana con ambas manos con sus sentidos atentos a los tentáculos que le rodean.

-¡MUERE!- al grito de las voces de Jezi los tentáculos caen a gran velocidad sobre el chico, Ranma comienza a evitarlos con agilidad, a algunos los corta usando su katana mientras se sigue moviendo entres las extremidades de materia negra de Jezi que serpentean en el aire a gran velocidad.

-¡Demonios!- piensa Ranma al darse cuenta que se estaba cansando, en eso otro tentáculo le golpea sin pode evitarlo, pero resiste la fuerza del impacto arrastrándose unos metros con sus pies por el tejado, tendría que agradecerle a Frei por su nueva armadura.

Jezi continúa su mortal ataque -¡AHORA SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE ANTES!- a su grito la demonio estira dos tentáculos de su propio cuerpo y con ellos apunta al joven. Entonces dispara pequeñas porciones de su negra sustancia.

-¡No...!- el joven al intentar evadirlas no se percata de otro tentáculo que viene por debajo.

-¡RANMA EN TUS PIES!- pero el grito de Akane no llegó a tiempo.

El negro tentáculo amarra sus pies dejándole sin poder moverse -¡maldición no!- entonces observa con resignación que otros tres caen encima para masacrarlo.

-¡¡¡RANMAAA!!!- Akane gritó mientras se cubre con sus manos sin querer mirar.

-¡LUZ DEL ALMA!- el rayo de luz del joven destruye justo a tiempo las extremidades de Jezi para después usar su katana para librarse.

-¡INTERESANTE!- dijo Jezi con burla -¡¿AÚN USANDO LOS HECHIZOS DEL AESIR FFREI?!-

-¡No podrás vencerme tan fácilmente Jezi!- dijo con una falsa confianza pues ya comenzaba a cansarse, apenas podía ocultar su dificultad para respirar.

-¡Se está cansando!- dijo Ryoga intentando mantener a salvo a Akari mientras el líquido negro ya le estaba llegando a la cintura -¡lo conozco de todas nuestras peleas y ya se que está llegando al límite... ¡maldición Ranma no te rindas ahora!-

-¡TU ERES FUERTE!- dijo Jezi riendo -¡ME DIVIERTES TANTO COMO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ!-

El chico comienza a ponerse tenso, sabía que Jezi planeaba algo... ¿pero que?.

-¡¿PERO ES FUERTE ESA CHIQUILLA?!- cuando Jezi habló Ranma se quedó helado.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de Akane pareciera que detuvo su corazón, Ranma como si lo viera todo en cámara lenta corre a toda velocidad hacia ella justo para ver como un tentáculo de Jezi se solidifica como una filosa punta cayendo directo hacia su prometida.

Entonces Ranma en un solo segundo se da cuenta que no podía llegar, su katana resplandece con gran intensidad mientras cierra sus ojos -¡por favor cuida de ella!- pensó en ese solo segundo antes de detener su carrera y echando su brazo hacia atrás para darse fuerza pone su esperanza en ese solo movimiento para salvar toda su sola razón de vivir.

-¡DRAGÓN CELESTIAL!- Ranma arroja su resplandeciente katana convertida en un rayo de luz dorada que a gran velocidad cruza la distancia entre ellos, chocando con la filosa extremidad de Jezi a pocos metros de la asustada Akane que se había cubierto solo con sus brazos.

Y después la explosión.

Y los trozos del tentáculo de Jezi cayendo por todos lados.

Y la imagen de su prometida a salvo.

Y la sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que se dio cuenta que Jezi también reía.

Porque su katana cae girando enterrándose en el tejado frente a su prometida.

Ahora Ranma estaba desarmado, y contra Jezi un solo segundo sin su arma significaba la muerte.

La sonrisa del rostro de Ranma se borra, justo para sentir detrás de él la sensación de la oscuridad.

Había caído en la trampa.

-¡ERES MÍO MORTAL!- un tentáculo más ancho y fuerte que los demás golpea con tanta fuerza al chico por la espalda que lo levanta a varios metros en el aire.

-¡No puede ser!- se queja el joven en el aire adolorido cuando siente que el mismo tentáculo lo atrapa envolviendo su cuerpo sin dejarle mover sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza.

-¡HAS CAÍDO!- le decía Jezi mientras sostenía el adolorido cuerpo del chico frente a ella, Ranma ya conocía esta escena y sabía lo que vendría después.

Entonces el tentáculo de Jezi le levanta a gran altura -¡ESTA VEZ NO ESTARÁ FREI PARA SALVARTE!-

Entonces con toda su fuerza deja caer su negra extremidad con Ranma en ella hacia el negro suelo ante los gritos desesperados de Akane y sus amigos.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- la voz desesperada del chico se apaga cuando siente el golpe en su espalda y todo se vuelve oscuro.

-Se terminó, ahora si terminó todo... mis amigos atrapados, Akane sola, incluso Belenus no puede hacer nada... ¿por qué no lo vi venir?... ¿habría podido hacer algo entonces?- pensaba el chico en ese momento -no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo esperar que los chicos hagan algo y acaben con ella... pero yo...-

-Ranma, mi joven Ranma, ¿te rindes tan pronto?-

-¡¿LORD FREI?!- se pregunta el chico.

-Si soy yo... te dije que no estaría por un tiempo contigo, pero creo que no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, vez que te encuentro ya te estas rindiendo...-

-¿Entonces me ayudará ahora a vencer a Jezi?- vuelve a preguntar flotando en la oscuridad.

-¡No!-

Ranma se sorprende -¡pero Lord Frei...!-

-Y si te ayudara... ¿que gano con eso?--

-¡¿Qué?!- Ranma no sabe que pensar -no entiendo...-

-Mi joven Ranma, escúchame... ¿por qué crees que elegí un mortal?, ¿por qué piensas que de todos los grandes guerreros que conocí en Asgard espere hasta encontrar a alguien como tu?-

Ranma solo se queda en silencio sin entender las palabras del dios.

-Mi amor por los seres vivientes de la creación, por aquellos que mi propia raza de "dioses" considera solo parte de sus dominios y sin valor para depender de ellos mismos me hizo planear todo esto... en Asgard han comenzado los tiempos oscuros que predijeron las tres nornas del destino...-

-¡¿nornas?!- se pregunta el joven.

-Si... nornas, ellas velan por el pasado, presente y futuro... y a través de ellas ya sabía de antemano que un día comenzaría el Ragnarok...-

-¡¿Ragnarok?!- ahora si el chico estaba confundido.

-Te lo diré una sola vez mi joven Ranma... el "Ragnarok", "el ocaso de los dioses", el día final para el orden que conocemos... y el temor por evitar los horribles sucesos destinados para ese futuro en que los dioses pagaran por su soberbia ha sido la obsesión de Odin y su séquito de Aesirs...-

-Pero yo pensé que Odin y los dioses cuidaban el bien y la justicia...- reclama el chico.

-Ellos cuidan su bien y su justicia mi joven Ranma... por eso te escogí, para demostrarles que ustedes los mortales pueden luchar contra el Ragnarok y sobrevivir sin la divina providencia... si ahora te ayudo... ¿para que me esforcé tanto en entrenarte?, ¿para que tantos sufrimientos?... ¡RANMA REACCIONA!, tu no me necesitas, ustedes los mortales detuvieron a Hel, ustedes los mortales defendieron su tierra sin ayuda, ustedes los mortales aún siendo einjergars a nuestro servicio hacen lo que dicta su corazón y no nuestra ciega voluntad... ¡tu puedes luchar solo!-

Ranma aún no estaba convencido por las palabras del dios.

-¿Recuerdas a la señora Kimiko?... tu querías cambiar el destino... ni siquiera los dioses se atreven a contradecir a las nornas pero tu ya lo has hecho sin temor alguno... los humanos no necesitan de los dioses, no le temen al destino como ellos, ustedes son fuertes como su corazón y luchan aún con poderes superiores sin temor hasta vencerlos...-

-¡Pero la señora Kimiko Murió, no pude salvarla!- Ranma se sintió triste al recordar su incapacidad de poder cambiar el destino.

-Si... ella murió... pero tu salvaste a sus hijas... ¿no creerás que estaba escrito por las nornas que Akane viviría?-

-¡¿Akane?!- Ranma pareciera despertar de su estado de ensoñación -¡¿qué le sucederá Akane?!-

-Ni siquiera las nornas lo saben... ella debería haber muerto, muerto igual que su madre en un futuro en que dejaría a sus pequeños hijos sin ella y a su joven esposo... a ti... sin su compañía...-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- Ranma quedó paralizado, Akane, ella se casaría con él y moriría como estaba escrito por las nornas.

-No te sorprendas Ranma... ahora las nornas están perplejas porque viajaste al pasado y acabaste con la maldición de Hel... Akane como la siguiente heredera de la bendición de Narami no tendrá más que temer a la muerte... y a quedado fuera de las predicciones del destino...tu derrotaste al destino... un mortal hizo lo que lo s dioses no pueden... ¡TU PUEDES HACERLO!-

-Lord Frei pero yo...- ahora todo estaba en silencio, se sintió nuevamente solo en aquella oscuridad.

-¿Lord Frei?- no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¡¿LORD FREI?!- solo le responde el silencio...

-¡ÉL ES MIO!- la risa macabra de Jezi dejó a todos impactados, ella se había tragado a Ranma ahogándolo en aquella superficie oscura desapareciendo completamente, ahora sus atrapados amigos esperaban su turno.

-¡Como pudiste!- Akane con lágrimas en su rostro corre tomando la katana de Ranma y empuñándola amenaza al demonio.

-¡¿NIÑA PRETENDES DESAFIARME?!- la voz de Jezi se escuchaba divertida.

La chica traga con dificultad mientras siente el terror correr por su cuerpo, aquel terrible frío que hiela su sangre y su corazón.

"Dama Akane... no tema..."

-¿Quién es?- se pregunta Akane -¿quién me habló?-

"Soy K´Zun Fei... el dragón que duerme en la espada del amo Ranma... usted puede luchar contra ella solo escúcheme, usted puede liberar mi poder para pelear a su lado"

-¡No entiendo!- exclama la chica confundida -¡yo no se nada de magia... Ranma esta perdido y yo no puedo!-

"Libéreme dama Akane, solo diga el conjuro, repítalo después de mi y funcionará..."

-¡Ya te dije que no sé magia!- dijo angustiada mientras aún las lágrimas recorren su rostro por la perdida de su prometido.

"El amo Ranma está vivo, yo lo sé por el lazo que existen entre la sangre Saotome y mi ser... por eso debemos ayudarlo... usted debe liberarme y yo lucharé contra ella... usted es la descendiente de Narami, junto al amo luchamos por salvar a su madre... ella era una mujer valiente, ¡usted debe serlo como ella!"

-Yo...- Akane se veía indecisa y asustada, cuando los tentáculos de Jezi comienzan a bailar en el aire a su alrededor en forma amenazadora -¿Qué...?-

-¡AKANE!- Nabiki hundiéndose hasta más arriba de a cintura comienza a resbalárseles las manos de la lanza del rubio einjergar -¡CORRE!-

-¡AKANEEEEEEE!- Ryoga no sabía que hacer con Akari levantada por sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras se hundía a gran velocidad casi hasta su pecho.

-¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!- se pregunta la chica -¡te escuchó, dime que hago!-

-¡MUERE CHIQUILLA!- al grito de Jezi los tentáculos caen sobre ella.

"solo repite después de mi dama Akane... ¡ESCUDO!"

Las negras extremidades de la demonio estaban apunto de caer sobre la indefensa chica, pero ella como última esperanza se aferra con fuerza a la empuñadura de la katana.

-¡ESCUDO!- gritó con desesperación antes de cubrirse con el arma asustada al verse bajo el mortal ataque de la demonio.

Entonces sucedió lo increíble, una barrera se forma alrededor de la chica repeliendo todos los golpes de Jezi.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- las voces de Jezi estaban furiosas -¡¿QUIÉN ES ESA CHIQUILLA?!-

-Es la descendiente de Narami...- murmuró la imagen del anciano a su lado -¡por eso debes destruirla para complacer a tu reina!-

-¡Funcionó!- decía incrédula la chica -¡es increíble!- la barrera le seguía protegiendo de los ataques de Jezi sin que esta pudiese hacer nada.

-¡DESTRÚYELA!- le gritaba el anciano perdiendo el control al ver que Jezi no podía pasar esa barrera.

-¡NO PUEDO!- gritaba Jezi para sorpresa de todos incluso del anciano -¡ES DEMASIADO FUERTE!-

"Perfecto dama Akane..."

-Pero así no puedo ayudar a mis amigos- se queja la chica -ya no resistirán más...-

"solo vuelva a repetir después de mi y yo me encargo del resto"

Entonces Akane torna su mirada en una seria -yo puedo hacerlo... yo tengo que haceerlo...- se repetía así misma -por Ranma juro que me las vas a pagar...-

-Fuerzas del otro mundo vedadas a los seres mortales...- comienza a decir Akane en una suave voz tomando la katana en ambas manos -el poder de las bestias sagradas que se encuentran bajo mi voluntas...-

La chica nota en ese momento como una fuerte ventisca le rodea mientras una dorada aura le envuelve junto con la katana -dame tu fuerza para que sea mi fuerza... tu poder mi poder...-

"está funcionando, concéntrese Dama Akane"

-¡NOOOOOO!- Jezi rugiendo de ira intenta atacarla pero sus tentáculos son repelidos humeando a varios metros de la chica por esa fuerte energía que libera.

Akane pareciera flaquear por un momento sintiendo una gran cansancio en su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas sin poder sostenerse en pie.

"No se rinda ahora... hágalo por el amo Ranma... el siempre lo hizo por usted"

Entonces Akane abre sus ojos con una mayor decisión que antes -por... Ranma...- se levanta con algo de dificultad ante la expectante mirada de su hermana y amigos -tu vida... mi vida... y que las fuerzas de la creación vengan a mi para... para...- nuevamente su voz comienza a desfallecer, ya no puede escuchar al dragón y no sabe como seguir con el hechizo.

-¡Ella no tiene la fuerza!- exclama con felicidad el anciano al ver que la chica se tambalea apunto de desmayarse mientras la energía que le rodea disminuye -¡ACÁBALA AHORA!-

Jezi grita de satisfacción preparando un gran número de tentáculos que se solidifican como filosas lanzas en sus extremos.

-¡ELLA ESTÁ PELANDO Y TU NO HACES NADA!-

Ranma abre sus ojos y por un momento la oscuridad que le rodea se aclara y puede ver como a través del agua cristalina que se encuentra flotando y hundido a varios metros del suelo, y sobre él por encima de la superficie se encuentra Jezi apunto de terminar con Akane, la cual flaquea a último momento queriendo realizar el poderoso hechizo de invocación capaz de devolverle la vida al Dragón.

El chico se mira su mano para ver que la gota de Draupne aún está allí.

-¡Así es, ella lo está haciendo sola, está usando su fuerza interior sin la ayuda del anillo... y tu aquí!-

La dura voz de Frei resuena en sus oídos -no... Akane... no...-

-Ella no huirá, no se rendirá aunque muera... ¿para eso cambiaste su destino?, ¿para dejarla morir ahora?-

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Ranma enfurecido.

-¡¿Para eso Akane sacrificará su vida, para vengar a alguien tan cobarde y patético como tu?!-

-¡NO... SILENCIO!- gritaba el chico enfurecido y desesperado.

Entonces fue que la flamante espada Skirr flota lentamente delante suyo.

-¿Que esperas para demostrarme lo contrario?... el destino dice, los dioses dicen, la reina de los infiernos dice y todos aquellos seres que consideraran a los humanos inferiores dicen que hoy ella morirá... ¿que dices tu?-

Ranma entrecierra sus ojos en un signo de furia -Lord Frei... que el destino, los dioses, la bruja de Hel y aquel que quiera entrometerse en nuestras vidas... ¡LES DIGO QUE PUEDEN IRSE A LOS MIL INFIERNOS SI ASI QUIREN PERO NO TOCARÁN A AKANE!-

El joven furioso alza su mano hacia delante para empuñar la flamante Skirr, mientras escucha la risa satisfecha de Frei.

Akane apenas puede mantenerse conciente apoyándose en la katana para no caer al suelo, cuando con sus ojos entreabiertos puede ver los amenazadores tentáculos de Jezi -por favor venga a Ranma y salva a los demás... te lo pido...-

"¡¿Dama Akane...?!"

-... tu vida mi vida... con el poder de mi sangre... y del padre de los dragones Nidugh que mora en las profundidades de Nilfheim... yo...- Akane se tambalea nuevamente, pero sacando fuerzas del recuerdo de Ranma vuelve a enderezarse tomando la katana con firmeza en ambas manos -¡yo Akane Tendo descendiente de Narami invocó a su sirviente a mi lado!-

-¡DEBES MATARLE AHORA!- grito el anciano, Jezi no se hace esperar cuando sus tentáculos se arrojan en estocada hacia la chica ante las miradas de terror de sus amigos que ya se encontraban hundidos hasta le cuello.

-¡K´Zun Fei!- al gritar el nombre del dragón Akane arroja la katana hacia los cielos la cual mágicamente gira ascendiendo hacia las nubes que se arremolinan sobre ella.

Entonces Akane vio los letales tentáculos venir por ella -Ranma... espérame... ya voy...- y con una última lágrima que rueda por su mejilla ella cae inconsciente sobre el tejado.

-¡MUERE!- grita Jezi cuando sus tentáculos están apunto de traspasar a la desmayada chica.

-¡AKANEEEEEE!- en un solo segundo la superficie negra entre Jezi y el tejado explota saliendo un dorado rayo que corta los tentáculos justo a tiempo los cuales cayeron solo como masa negra e inertes a pocos centímetros de Akane.

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!- las voces de Jezi se escuchan aterradas mientras el rayo que salvo a la chica sigue ascendiendo al cielo.

Cuando de las nubes aparece bajando en picada el fenomenal y furioso Dragón K´Zun Fei, pero esta vez si estaba furioso.

El rayo de luz se detiene mostrando la silueta de un joven que de un giro cae sobre la cabeza del Dragón portando la fenomenal Skirr en una de sus manos.

-¡ES EL MORTAL!- exclama el anciano incrédulo.

-¡RANMA SAOTOME!- grito Jezi -¡TU NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR VIVO!-

"¿La dama Akane se encuentra bien?"

Pero Ranma rodeado por el aura de la espada Skirr solo mantiene una mirada fría mientras parado sobre la cabeza dl dragón observa desde las alturas a Jezi, a la desmayada Akane y sus amigos apunto de ahogarse. También puede ver como la negra mancha se sigue expandiendo por la ciudad mientras los habitantes huyen asustados sin saber que es.

-K´Zun Fei...- dijo Ranma con una mortal frialdad como si no fuese el mismo -¡¿ como le destruimos?!-

"sencillo amo... solo encuentra su alma y destrúyela, el resto acabará junto con ella"

-¡¿Su alma?!- Ranma vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre -¡¿cómo hago eso?!-

"Yo me encargo... es algo personal por querer lastimar a la dulce dama Akane"

Ranma se sorprendió con la actitud de su dragón, pero asiente con el plan.

-¡JEZI DI TUS ORACIONES PORQUE ESTA VEZ NO QUEDARÁ NADA DE TI PARA RESUCITARTE!- entonces Ranma da un gran salto separándose de su Dragón justo cuando este cae en picada contra Jezi.

-¡NO PUEDEN TU DRAGÓN NI TU CON ESA ESPADA AESIR VENCERME!- grito Jezi, usando todo su poder alza cientos de tentáculos que aparecen de toda la superficie negra, pero el Dragón los atraviesa como si nada desintegrándolos al solo choque con su cuerpo.

-¡ERES MIA JEZI!- rugió el dragón antes de estrellarse contra la negra superficie escuchándose el terrible grito de dolor de la demonio.

El Dragón se transformó en energía pura que se extiende sobre la superficie y le cuerpo del demonio convirtiendo todo en luz cegándolos a todos.

Y en medio de toda esa luz se veía el alma Jezi, el de la malévola bruja gimiendo de dolor.

-¡JEZI!- la bruja alza su vista y ve caer sobre ella al joven Ranma con la Skirr en sus manos.

Y entonces el chico se cruza a gran velocidad con el alma de la bruja dando un mortal corte en ella, quedando ambos detenidos en medio del mar de luz que lo rodea todo dándose la espalda.

-Tu... mortal... como pudiste... ¡¿quién te ayudó?!- preguntaba incrédula la bruja Jezi mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse, pero esta vez se desintegraba trasformándose en una esencia blanca y resplandeciente porque era el final de su malévola alma.

-Nadie... porque los mortales no necesitamos ayuda de nadie para vencer a una...- Ranma sonrió antes de decir lo que seguía -una abominación como tu-

Jezi gritó de rabia al recordar las palabras con que Frei dios de Asgard le tratara insolentemente... pero ahora lo hacía ese mortal.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- fue el último sonido que dio la torturada alma antes de desaparecer completamente consumida frente a la tranquila mirada de Ranma.

-Bien hecho mi joven Ranma... recuerda, solo con tu propia fuerza-

Ranma cierra satisfecho sus ojos mientras la luz se intensifica hasta consumirlo todo.

Todos los que estaban atrapados abren sus ojos asustados para ver que se encontraban de pie en el jardín sin poder creerlo.

-¡Que hermosura!- gritó Akari en los brazos de Ryoga, todo el jardín desde el suelo hasta el firmamento estaba lleno de pequeñas chispas de luz que ascienden lentamente hacia el cielo. Parecían copos de nieve o luciérnagas ante las miradas incrédulas de los chicos.

Entonces en medio de semejante espectáculo que era hermoso para la vista comienzan las celebraciones del grupo. Los gritos de júbilo juntó con las exclamaciones de sorpresa al recordar lo que hicieron Akane, Rana y el dragón de este.

-¡No me han vencido einjergars, no han sabido aún nada de mi!- gritaba al anciano interrumpiendo la celebración del grupo.

-¡Mejor piérdete de una vez- respondió con una malévola sonrisa Nina -¡a ver que excusas le tienes a tu reina por semejante derrota!-

Dex, Ex y Nex ríen al ver el asustado rostro del anciano, ya no se sentía muy seguro de si mismo desapareciendo en los cielos de Nerima con un bufido de rabia.

-Gracias por todo señor einjergar...- dice con nerviosismo Prisma al acercarse a Méril.

-No hay de que, pero llámame Méril, ¿quieres?- ambos se sonrojan al notar la forma en que se miraban mutuamente.

Ryoga no podía creer lo que había visto esa noche, y menos lo que había hecho Ranma pensando en que entrenamiento podría hacer para alcanzarlo y vencerlo -creo que en verdad me he perdido de mucho... ¡ese maldito Ranma!- dijo sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-Yo también- agregó Akari a su lado -Ryoga... gracias por protegerme... erres mi héroe... hasta te daría lo que más deseas...- terminó diciendo en una suave y sensual voz mientras se le acercaba cariñosamente.

Entonces Ryoga comienza a ponerse nervioso y se sonroja al sentir el cuerpo de Akari tan cerca al suyo con esa mirada que el vio tan... sensual... y sus palabras...

Akari confundida mira como el pobre de Ryoga estaba desmayado a sus pies con un hilo de sangre que caía de su nariz -Ryoga... pervertido...- decía con unaa suave risa la chica -¡como me gusta jugarle estas bromas!-

Rashell camina hacia la pared desenterrando su lanza y colgándola en su espalda.

-No debiste haber hecho eso, fue algo estúpido- dijo Nabiki con una seria mirada a su lado.

-¡Geez! ¡mira Nabiki yo solo pensaba en protegerte es todo!- cuando el chico camina hacia los restos de la casa se queda quieto observando a las hermanas Dex y Nex -vaya, hermosas doncellas, nada mal...-

-¡¿Así que ya estás mirando a otras chicas?!- Nabiki de brazos cruzados sonríe con algo de malicia al ver la nerviosa cara del chico.

-Pero no... es que... bueno tu sabes... y....- Rashell comienza a tartamudear nerviosamente.

-Ignus, yo no recuerdo que fueras un mujeriego en el pasado- cuando Nabiki le llamó por su antiguo nombre el nuevamente se queda en silencio observándola.

-¿Acaso recordaste sobre?... bueno tu sabes- preguntó con algo de temor el chico.

-Digamos que lo suficiente...- entonces sin decir más Nabiki le toma del cuello de su camisa dándole un apasionado beso que dejó con envidia a todos a su alrededor.

Cuando se separaron ambos se observan con una gran sonrisa -¡Geez...!- exclama el chico en las nubes -¡que chica!-

-Entonces espero que con eso no andes mirando a otras- dijo Nabiki observando con seriedad al joven -¡o te haré pagar!-

-¡Como usted ordene!- respondió sonriendo.

-Akane... Akane despierta...- la chica lentamente abre sus ojos observando el rostro de su prometido, y detrás de este todo el cielo cubierto de hermosas luces que ascienden lentamente al firmamento.

-Ranma... ¿ya estamos muertos?- pregunta aún en un estado semidormida.

El joven Ranma solo ríe suavemente mientras sostiene a Akane en sus brazos -no Akane... estamos vivos, tu me salvaste... y tu hechizo nos salvó a todos...-

Recién Akane despertó del todo y se sentó rápidamente para mirar su casa casi destruida completamente, a todos sus amigos celebrando y a Ranma a su lado sonriendo con algunas heridas por causa de la pelea.

-¡Akane estamos vivos!- dijo Ranma con alegría.

-Ranma...- ella no lo podía creer -pero como...-

-Después te cuento, ahora tenemos que ver que estés bien y...- pero fue interrumpido por el fuerte abrazo de su prometida que inmediatamente llora recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¡RANMA!- lloraba la chica ante la sorpresa de su prometido -¡creí que habías muerto, y que te había perdido para siempre!-

-Yo también Akane... yo también...- Ranma también se encuentra emocionado casi en las lágrimas -nunca más vuelvas a arriesgarte así...-

-Y tu tampoco... tonto...- murmuraba la chica aún llorando de felicidad sobre sus hombros.

Akane aún sentada en el suelo se separa lentamente de su prometido mirándole a los ojos.

-Akane... sobre lo de irme... yo...- Ranma se veía nervioso -yo...-

-¡¿No puedes dejar tu boca cerrada un rato?!- dijo molesta la chica -¡no se como lo haces para arruinar siempre el momento!-

Entonces ella acerca sus labios a los de Ranma, el chico también hace lo mismo.

Y ambos se besan de una manera tierna, expresando todo el amor, el cariño, el deseo, la amistad, la mezcla de todos los sentimientos que les han tenido juntos hasta ese día. El beso se alarga mientras ellos disfrutan el contacto de sus labios y sienten la presencia del ser amado a su lado, deseando que así pudiesen estar para siempre.

Finalmente se separan y se sonríen algo sonrojados -Akane... te amo...-

-Yo también te amo Ranma... no importa si estas aquí o tenga que esperarte... siempre te amare mi tonto y pervertido Ranma...- dijo mientras volvía a abrazar a su prometido.

-¡HEY!. reclamaba el chico sonriendo. Para después levantar en sus brazos a Akane.

-¡¿Ranma que haces?!- se pregunta la chica sorprendida.

-Solo cargarte, estás demasiado cansada como para pararte sola por un buen tiempo...- decía el chico sonriendo.

-¡Pero Ranma si ya estoy bien...!- reclamaba la chica -¡déjame que puedo caminar sola!-

-¡¿Y perderme la oportunidad de tenerte tan cerca?!- solo bastó ese comentario para que la chica se sonrojara y le abrazara recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.

Ella se veía feliz mientras el chico camina hacia el borde del tejado y recién entonces se percató de la verdadera destrucción que había quedado. Pero nada le importo teniendo a su prometido junto a ella -Gracias Ranma...-

-No Akane... Gracias a ti...- respondió el ocultando el cansancio de su rostro, pero no se podía negar que estaba realmente feliz.

"¿Y nadie me da las gracias a mi?"

La pareja que había escuchado la voz del dragón comienzan a reír alegremente.

-¡Gracias K-chan!- dijo Akane con una amable sonrisa.

Ranma parpadeó sorprendido -¡¿K-CHAN?!-

"¡¿K-CHAN?!"

Entonces el chico reía a verdaderas carcajadas ante la mirada molesta de Akane mientras escucha el fuerte gruñido del dragón.

-¡Pero si es un nombre bonito!- se quejaba ofendida Akane -a mi me gusta-

Una hora después ya todos se habían reunido en el jardín, incluyendo el resto de la familia que había regresado con Ukyo y Konatsu sin poder creer lo que veían.

-¡MI CASAAAAAAA!- lloraba amargado Soun -¡¿que le sucedió?!-

-¡Oh mi dios!- exclamó Kasumi algo contrariada viendo la destrucción mientras se fijaba también en la gran cantidad de visitas -solo espero que la cocina este bien para atender a nuestros invitados-

Pero Nodoka la observa algo preocupada, la cocina ya no existía.

-¡Ranchan, Akane!- Ukyo y Konatsu se acerca a la pareja que aún observa con más tranquilidad la destrucción con un gesto de resignación -¡¿qué sucedió aquí?!-

-Digamos que tuvimos una pequeña pelea con un demonio...- dijo Ranma mientras observa la sorpresa en los rostros de los recién llegados amigos.

-Pero no era cualquier demonio- agrega Akane -este era uno enviado por Hel la reina de los infiernos para vengarse de Ranma...-

Ukyo solo escuchaba atenta sin poder decir una palabra.

-¡Pero Akane!- le interrumpe Ranma con demasiada tranquilidad para Ukyo y Konatsu -se te olvida que también quería acabar contigo porque eres la descendiente de una gran hechicera...-

-A eso iba, a eso iba...- responde Akane algo molesta -¿me vas a dejar terminar?-

Ukyo solo observa a Konatsu el cual le devuelve la mirada de la misma forma -creo que voy a necesitar una aspirina-

Millia hablaba con Dex y su hermana Ex, como si las conociera de antes.

-Pienso que debemos de arreglar el desastre, es lo menos que podrían hacer... ¿Ámbar, Zafiro?- Millia hablaba con toda tranquilidad -¿no lo creen así?-

Ámbar Dex la rubia hada de carácter algo frío sonríe, su hermana Zafiro Ex solo la observa sorprendida -tienes razón prima Millia, es lo menos que podemos hacer...-

-Y otra cosa- agregó Millia -recuerden su promesa, dejarán que Prisma ingrese a la academia-

-¡Pero a nosotras nos expulsaron!- reclamó Zafiro Ex, la chica vestida de rojo bastante enérgica -¡no dejarán entrar a nuestra hermana!-

-No si yo me encargo, ella también es mi prima y creo que no esta hecha para esa vida de hada mercenaria...- Millia observa los rostros de sus primas -espero lo entiendan-

Ámbar solo sonríe nuevamente -gracias prima Millia, en verdad te lo agradezco...-

-¡Prisma!- Ámbar llama a su hermana menor que se encontraba bastante divertida hablando con Méril sobre sus experiencias en Midgar -¡tenemos que limpiar el desorden que causamos!-

Todos alrededor observan como las tres hermanas y Millia alzan sus brazos frente a los restos de la casa.

-Flujo del tiempo...- dice Dex.

-Puerta al pasado...- continúa Ex.

-Más atrás de los recuerdos, donde nacen las ilusiones...- agrega Nex.

-Llamo la imagen del que fue para que sea, y la vida que era para que retorne...- Millia como la mayor entre las hadas termina el conjuro -¡Restauración!-

EL resplandor plateado que rodea a las hadas también aparece sobre los restos de la casa, ante todos los presentes se forma una fuerte corriente de aire que les rodea y ven con admiración como los escombros se levantan como si el tiempo retrocediese, uniéndose hasta reconstruir la casa tal como estaba antes. Incluso mejor que antes.

Akane comienza a aplaudir entusiasmada -¡eso fue increíble!-

-Si tan solo hubiéramos hecho algo así desde que llegó Ranma no habrías tenido tantos gastos de reparaciones- agregó Nabiki sonriendo.

-¡¿Hey acaso es mi culpa que siempre algo saliese dañado?!- reclamó Ranma ante las divertidas hermanas Tendo.

-¡Geez! ¡digamos que es un don natural!- dice Rashell ganándose una amenazadora mirada de su amigo.

-¡¿Eso fue magia?!- Ukyo estaba realmente impresionada -¡nunca vi algo así en mi vida, y eso que con Ranchan lo hemos visto todo aquí en Nerima!-

-Ukyo Sama, creo que Ranma tiene importantes amigos ahora- decía Konatsu con algo de respeto al ver a Belenus en su noble postura discutiendo algunos asuntos de importancia con Nina, hasta que les interrumpió Happosai molestando a la chica, la cual lo mandó a volar.

-¡La casa se ve más bonita que antes!- decía Iris con entusiasmo antes de correr a los brazos de Ranma -¡papá Ranma es el mejor, el venció a los monstruos!-

-no Iris, fue gracias a todos, especialmente Akane, ella lo derrotó...- respondió el joven con cariño mientras sostenía a la niña en brazos.

-¡¿Mamá?!- se pregunto la niña mirando ahora a Akane -¡mi mamá Akane es muy fuerte!-

La niña estiro sus brazos para que Akane ahora la tomara, ella se veía feliz al escuchar la forma en que la llamaba la niña, aunque eso despertó cierto sentimiento de tristeza en Ukyo al ver a Ranma y Akane juntos con la niña.

-¡Todos a desayunar!- dijo Kasumi al notar que ya se encontraba amaneciendo, fue una larga noche, entre risas generales el gran grupo pasa a su nueva y mejorada sala, Ranma no podía negar que la casa nunca se había visto tan bien antes.

Fue un día tranquilo, un día en que todo parecía ser normal. Nadie de la ciudad se podía explicar que es lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero algunos si sabían. Ese día me recordó cuando él llegó a mi vida. Aún recuerdo como hablamos mientras le ayudaba a arreglar sus cosas en su habitación antes de partir, soy una tonta, no pude evitar llorar... ¿cómo puedo estar tranquila si después de lo que vi se que arriesgará su vida en todo momento?.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, el fresco aire de la mañana me hizo recordar el día en que llegué a esta casa, el día que ella me ofreció su amistad... si pudiesen volver esos días en que sabía que no tendría que partir. Méril andaba más triste que de costumbre, no solo se despedía de su nueva vida sino que además estaba pensando en aquella hada que conoció... por lo menos tiene una razón que le anima a regresar sabiendo que podría encontrarse con ella.

Mi hermana Nabiki estaba peor que yo... jamás pensé que podría enamorarse de alguien como ese Rashell. Yo se que es amigo de Ranma pero... bueno no es un mal chico, lo único malo es que esta muerto, si lo miras así creo que al final Nabiki también es excéntrica en sus gustos con los hombres al igual que sus hermanas, divertido ¿no?. Y pensar que ella le regaló una hermosa medalla de plata a Rashell antes de partir, ¿de donde la habrá sacado?, aún no quiere decírmelo.

Rashell me contó algo sobre Nabiki, pobre, por lo menos yo sé que puedo regresar... si sobrevivo claro. Pero lamento que el no pueda, aunque le haya mentido a Nabiki diciéndole que buscaría una forma de regresar a la vida. Si existe prometo ayudarlo, aunque creo que son solo cuentos para animar a la pobre de Nabiki. Creo que entre mi Akane y Nabiki la pobre de Kasumi va a tener que trabajar extra para animarlas.

Y llegó la hora, Ranma se encuentra con Méril, Rashell y el noble capitán Belenus. no pude conocer bien al antepasado de Ranma pero los chicos le tiene mucho respeto. Lo que si se es que tiene un gran carácter además de ser guapo y tener una personalidad que inspira confianza y... ¡no me miren así, yo no pensaba nada malo!, es que me imagine como sería Ranma a su edad y... Ranma, ¿por qué te vas?. La vida es tan cruel a veces...

Estábamos listos, parados en medio del jardín con nuestros bolsos y uniformes impecablemente limpios. Akane se veía tan hermosa, tan solitaria con ese simple vestido. Aún recuerdo como se veía de bella junto a la piedra púrpura que le dí como recuerdo, la pequeña Iris a su lado se despedía feliz, no sabía que era peligroso. Mi madre, toda la familia, Ryoga junto a Akari, Ukyo y Konatsu, incluyendo al odioso del maestro Happosai, pero de todas formas era parte de la familia y había ayudado contra ese demonio... ¿quién lo creería?. Todos hay para despedirnos.

Él se despidió levantando su mano...

Ella me miró... ¡¿por qué tenía que verme así?!

Entonces sonrió con sus ojos claros que tanto extrañaría.

Y fue cuando una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Quise gritar que lo amaba, aunque él ya lo sabía... pero era tarde, había desaparecido en una brillante luz. Fue entonces que rompí a llorar y corrí a mi cuarto para que nadie me viera.

Ella abrió sus labios, pero yo no podía ni siquiera moverme al verla, y entonces la luz me cegó.

Después de un rato estábamos en las puertas de Asgard observando los gigantescos muros, en verdad las cosas estaban más agitadas. Y la ciudad del Valhala se veía a la distancia. Cuando nos disponíamos a partir intente olvidarme de todo, debía de estar concentrado desde ese día si quería sobrevivir y volver con Akane.

No sería difícil, tendría la voluntad para hacerlo... hasta que Belenus, mi capitán, puso su mano sobre mi hombro antes de partir, y me dijo esas simples palabras que transformarían el infierno en que se convertiría mi vida en algo mucho peor...

-¡Bienvenido a Asgard... Teniente Saotome!-

Quise gritar, pero no podía, ahora era un maldito teniente a cargo de un escuadrón en un mundo de dioses y demonios. Apenas iba a poder cuidar de mi y ahora era responsable de un grupo de indisciplinados einjergars...

Nunca pensé que las cosas se podían poner peores... estaba muy equivocado...

_**FIN DE LA PARTE TERCERA**_

_**EL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO**_

_**FIN DE CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**_

_**FIN  
(por ahora)**_

Al fin se terminó la historia de Crónicas de Asgard "el camino de un einjergar", la primera historia de Crónicas de Asgard. Pero esperen, la historia aún no termina, esta es solo la primera saga de la historia y si les gustó espero disfruten de lo que vendrá a futuro. Este capítulo está dedicado a mi gran amiga y colaboradora Danae, quien sin su ayuda jamás abría llevado a buen término esta historia, gracias por todo amiga.

Y próximamente, la siguiente entrega de Fantasy Fics Estudios:

_**Crónicas de Asgard  
"RAGNAROK" **_

Prepárense para la saga de Ragnarok, donde nuestro joven y nuevo teniente de los Dragones Rojos Ranma Saotome y su extraña compañía tendrán que enfrentarse a desafíos más grandes que los llevarán a enfrentarse inclusive a los mismísimos poderosos señores de Asgard con tal de proteger todo lo que aman y restablecer el orden del universo; para evitar el Ragnarok, el ocaso de los dioses, el final de la vida.

Con maravillosos lugares que conocer y nuevos misterios que descubrir, cuando la verdad del destino del mortal escogido por Freyr sea revelado junto a muchos otros secretos. Más hechizos impresionantes y combates que llevaran hasta el límite a nuestros héroes.

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
